MY BIG FAT GIJOE WEDDING 2!
by ScarlettSlipper
Summary: The Sequel! I wonder who is getting married now? Read to find out! A must read for every Joe fan out there! co authored with Alison Hart Burnett CHAPTERS 28 through 32 up now, COMPLETED!
1. a náid

Disclaimer: We do not own G.I. Joe, never had and probably never will. We do not own any of the Joe characters in this story. But we do own our characters that we have created. Please ask for permission if you would like to use any of our created characters. Thank you.

Title: MY BIG FAT G. I. JOE WEDDING 2

Authors: Scarlett Slipper and Alison Hart- Burnett.

Summary: Sorry, but that is Classified Information, you have to read the story.

Pairing: Scarlett/Duke, Flint/Jaye

Rating: PG 13 + some M

Category: You name it, it's in there! Romance, Humor, drama, suspense, Humor, angst, mystery, general, twists, surprises, did I mention Humor??

Thank you Pixie Red for BETA reading this.

We would love Reviews!!!!


	2. a haon

The meeting room was silent while three figures sat in the chairs, apparently waiting for one more member of the group. A helmet rested on the table next to a large pile of manila folders. Next to the helmet, which had an American flag design on its front, stood a hot steaming mug of coffee. A chair scuffed the floor and the owner of the helmet sat down, his face in a deep frown, his elbows touching the hard surface of the wooden table, with both his hands resting on his chin. He wore his insignia leather bomber jacket and his short dark hair was combed neatly, after a morning's shower.

"Where is she?" Hawk asked to the other two occupants in the room.

Hawk looked first to the woman sitting on his right. Her green eyes looked down to her uniform, and for one moment she prayed that she was not showing yet. Lady Jaye, the covert operative agent of the elite team of GIJOE. hid a large secret from her commanding officer. That large secret wasn't very large at the moment but in a few short months, people would begin to notice. Jaye had found out during her holiday stay with Flint's family, that their small family would become a trio soon. Inside, she felt warm and cozy, thinking of the new bundle of joy that they will bring to the world. But also her stomach rolled with the daily morning sickness. She felt nauseated for a moment and swallowed hard. She couldn't make a spectacle of herself in front of her commanding officer and the most ignorant Joe of them all, Beach Head!

"Maybe, she's washing her hair? You know these women, takes them years to wash and blow dry," Beach Head snarled. Typical Beach Headness. Always making some rude remark on the Joe women.

Jaye looked at Beach Head her eyes in a hard stare. "That's because we don't want to smell like you and we also don't want to have to call the EPA when we do shower."

Beach Head's face changed into a red tone color from under his mask. "No, but you three stink up the place with lavender and other girly smells. This is the army! Not a spa!"

"We know that. If it was a spa we'd make sure you didn't smell like a pig that's been dead for six days in the middle of summer," she retorted.

Hawk put his head in his hands and shook his head. These meetings with his senior officers were always colorful.

Beach Head throat growled even angrier, "Well, at least I don't bat my eyes to get the men to do whatever I want!" he counterattacked.

"What's the matter, Beachie? Jealous that I can do it and you can't?" Jaye asked sweetly.

"You confounded woman!" Beach Head shot up from the chair, causing it to fall with a large clanking sound on the floor, from his strength. "At least I don't have to marry a Joe to rise up in the senior officer level!"

Jaye stood up abruptly and glared at him and started to curse at him colorfully in Gaelic.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Hawk yelled.

They slowly sat down, silently, but Jaye could swear she heard Beach Head mumble about how she couldn't even speak in a normal language.

Hawk glared at them both. "I think we should start this meeting without Scarlett. And both of you better settle this argument of yours, got it?"

"What argument, Sir?" Jaye asked. "We were just talking."

Beach Head nodded. "Yes, Sir. We were just talking." He then turned to Jaye, "Right, no Oscar for you, actress?"

"Right, Mr. I don't know what soap is," Jaye answered, and the meeting began.

"Well men..." Hawk looked at Jaye. "Sorry and lady."

"It's alright sir, I'm not easily offended like others," Jaye replied.

"Alright here is the latest Intel we received." He handed them each a packet. "Serpentor's back and from what's been gathered so is Cobra Commander."

"I thought he was a snake?" Jaye asked.

"Not anymore," Hawk answered, and showed them the picture of Cobra Commander, human or whatever he was in the first place, back to normal, mask and all.

The meeting went on for over an hour when Jaye started to really feel sick. She went to ask to be excused for a moment when she threw up all over the front of Hawk.

"Okay, now that's gross," said Beach Head, who looked down at his boots. "Oh nice, she got my shoes too!"

Hawk glanced at Jaye with concern. "Jaye, are you alright?" He noticed that her face had gotten paler from being nauseated. "Maybe you should have Doc look at you. Could be that flu bug sneaking up again."

"No, really I'm fine," Jaye tried to argue.

"Don't argue with me," Hawk said strictly, a twinkle in his eye. "Doc's, now. That's an order." He then looked down at his shirt and pants. "I might as well, go and change. Meeting adjourned."

Beach Head stood up and grumbled, "Now, I got to break in those new boots... Women! Why do we have them in the army!" He headed towards the door. "Why, I'll tell you why, so they can get sick and throw up all over our uniforms!" He shook his head, leaving the room.

"Maybe I should have aimed for him. It would have made him smell better," Jaye said, watching him leave.

"Well, you are in a good mood this morning," Hawk chuckled. "Doc, now. And see if you can find our missing redhead. I know Duke and Flint are doing recon all morning."

"Alright, alright I'm going," Jaye said. "Sorry about the shirt." She left but instead of going to see Doc, she headed down to her old suite and knocked on the door.

She waited for several minutes but there was no answer from the suite. Checking her watch, she knew that Scarlett didn't have any training classes for several hours because of the morning meeting. Shaking her head, she pounded the door once again, this time using her fist.

Sounds came from inside, followed by a "coming." Finally, after what it seemed like an eternity, the redhead counterintelligence agent opened the door, still dressed in her robe, and her hair looking like tornado hit it. There were circles under her eyes and she looked exhausted.

"Morning Allie. I'll be ready for the meeting in a second. Come on inside," Scarlett said softy.

Jaye walked inside. "The meeting's over, Red."

"What! How could it be over, it's only..." Scarlett glanced at the clock on the shelve, which was near the entertainment area and did a double take. "How on earth? I woke early this morning, just for the meeting. How could I miss it? I've never missed a meeting." She walked to the couch and sat down on its cushions. "Hawk is probably going to chew my nails and spit them out."

Jaye sat down next to her. "I think he's more worried about his uniform right now."

"What happened to his uniform?" Scarlett asked curiously.

"Oh nothing," Jaye said, then groaned as she leaned her head back against the back of the sofa and covered her face with her hands. "I threw up on it."

Scarlett raised an eyebrow, "Morning sickness, huh?" She stood up from the couch, "I need something in me, want some coffee or ginger ale? Or are you still feeling that morning sickness?"

"Coffee would be good, just don't tell my husband," Jaye said. "By the way, some got on Beach's boots."

Scarlett laughed. "Well, you finally got your revenge on him from that Pig PT from last year." She walked into the kitchenette and started taking out the mugs and poured water in the coffee maker. "Sugar or no sugar?" she called out to Jaye.

"I don't think my tummy can handle anything sweet right now."

"Alright, no sugar for you. I think I need the sugar," Scarlett called from the kitchenette. Several minutes later, she walked out carrying two cups of coffee and some toast for both of them. She stifled another yawn, while taking a seat next to Jaye. "I still can't believe I missed the meeting. Can you fill me in?" She held her cup in both her hands.

"Basically Serpentor and Cobra Commander are back," Jaye said, as she pushed the toast away, not wanting anything at the moment.

The color drained from the redhead's face, her hands slightly trembled and the cup fell to the floor, spilling all of the hot liquid on the carpet. "What!" Scarlett's voice shouted in shock.

"Shana?" Jaye asked in concern. "Are you all right?" She set her cup down and reached her hand over to place on her best friend's knee.

Scarlett sat stunned, trying to compose herself together. Serpentor back? It couldn't be, it just couldn't be. She thought they had finished most of the snake venom when Falcon destroyed the BET in Cobra La. How could he survive? How could that evil creature still walk the face of the Earth. She closed her eyes, trying to bury the last memory of when she saw the snake demon and couldn't. She shivered slightly, staying quiet in her disturbed thoughts of the news which Jaye had just given her.

"I'm calling Doc," Jaye said, and stood up to go grab the phone.

Finding her voice again, Scarlett requested, "No...don't call Doc. I'm all right, really."

Jaye sat back down. "Something's been bothering you lately."

"Look at this mess." Scarlett changed the subject quickly. She stood up, walked into the kitchen, grabbed a wet towel from the sink and returned to clean the coffee stains on the carpet. "I guess both of us are spilling things today."

"All right, I'll let it go for now. But you know where to find me if you need to talk," Jaye said.

"Thanks, Allie," Scarlett replied, standing up from the floor. "I was just tired this morning, that's all." She shook her head again, glancing once more to the floor.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. They both looked at each other curiously before Scarlett walked over to answer it.

The door burst open and Shipwreck glided in the suite holding a bow with arrows, each arrow had a small heart on its end. On his head, he wore a heart shaped halo, glittering with gold, a white banner on his chest, which said GIJOE Cupid, and the finishing touch of a pink diaper on his hips. He wiggled while waltzing in the room. "Your Cupid is here, ladies!"

"Oh God," Jaye gulped. "I think I'm going to puke."

"I think I'm going to join you, Jaye." Scarlett added, looking wide eyed at the sailor who was now trying to fly around the room with his silver wings.

"Oh, come on, Ladies! Where's your holiday spirit?" Shipwreck started to jump around the suite in his pink diaper.

Scarlett stiffed a giggle. "Look Allie, Pigs do fly!"

"Hey! I'm wounded!" Shipwreck touched his chest and pretended to faint. "See, you don't believe in Cupid, so he's slowly dying." He began to crawl on the floor and stopped at Scarlett's feet. "Maybe a beautiful maiden can kiss Cupid, making him fly again?"

Scarlett looked at Jaye, horrified.

"I'm sure Timber would love to kiss you," Jaye retorted and grinned at her best friend's face.

The sailor looked up from his position. "Timber's a boy, Jaye." Then he realized what the covert operatives agent was suggesting, "Hey! I'm not gay!" He then started puckering his lips and making kissing sounds. "So, Red want to help this poor Cupid in Distress?"

Scarlett looked down at the poor Sailor. "Well, I could..." She start to say, watching the sailor's eyes widening happily and his smile became wider, "But what would The Duke do to poor Cupid when he finds out the Irish girl was kissed?"

"Duu…uuu...ke?" Shipwreck choked out. He sprang from the floor in a heartbeat. "Never mind the lips! I'll take the cheek!" He swiftly kissed Scarlett on the cheek and then rushed to the couch and kissed Jaye on hers. "Happy Valentine's Day, girls!" He flew out of the suite like lighting, They heard him holler from down the hall, "Oh… Courtney!!!"

"Should we call and warn her?" Jaye asked with a chuckle.

"No, let her get surprised." Scarlett answered, with another giggle.

They looked out of the window, watching now a petrified Shipwreck being chased by Cover Girl with a wrench, and Timber in tow. The two friends glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

Meanwhile out on the tarmac, Hawk was waiting for Duke and Flint to climb out of the chopper so he could have a chat with them.

Flint climbed out first, his entire uniform full of black dust, his face resembled of a coal miner's and his favorite beret was missing. "Remind me never to have Tripwire near the explosives."

"Dash, my man, married life is making you soft," Duke teased as he walked out behind Flint. He noticed Hawk walking over towards them. "Oh man, Hawk's actually came out to meet us. Something's up."

"Duke, your girl missed the meeting this morning, go find her." Hawk said sternly.

Duke gulped. "Yes sir, right away." He looked at his friend. "You're on your own, Dash," he said before darting off.

"Flint," Hawk said as the warrant officer walked over to him. "Make sure your wife went to the infirmary. She threw up on me today and I think she's getting the flu again."

"Yes, Sir!" Flint saluted to Hawk. "It's probably something she ate this morning." He smiled at the general and headed after the first sergeant's direction.

"Conrad, wait!" He ran towards his best friend. "So, where do you think two women hiding from Hawk, could be hiding?"

"Well, let's check the suites first," Duke suggested, then asked, "What was that all about with Hawk?" They walked towards the living quarters.

Flint grinned. "Looks like Allie got morning sickness all over our leader's uniform."

"Oh man. I wish I could have seen the look on his face. So you guys told him or does he think it's something else?"

"He thinks it's the flu." Flint rubbed the back of his neck, "And we still have yet to tell him. I'm not sure how he's going to react on the news."

They walked towards Scarlett's suite. "So, are you all set for tonight?" Flint asked in a goofy grin on his face. "Does she even know you are going out? You forget little details like that."

"She knows we're going out. I just haven't told her where." Duke grinned.

"Well, let's just pray you don't make a mess of things and forget little things like breathing," Flint joked, ducking from his best friend's hand.

Suddenly, Shipwreck ran in between them, wearing only his pink diaper, with white banner on his chest and carrying a bow and arrow. Flint and Duke glanced at the sailor, who was now running at top speed down the hall. Another dark figure passed them, chasing after the Cupid. Snake Eyes was waving several ninja stars towards his target, who was now screaming for help! Following the ninja, Timber trotted after his master, with a pair of silver wings in his mouth.

"Umm... Do I even want to know what was that about?" Flint asked surprised at the two Joes and dog chasing each other.

"Probably not," Duke said, with a shrug then knocked on the door.

Scarlett opened the door, now dressed in her uniform, and in her hands she held her old crossbow, ready to aim. When she noticed both Duke and Flint standing in the hall, looking at her as she lost her mind, she quickly put the weapon down. "Sorry, thought you were someone else," she apologized to them.

Flint nodded slowly. "Right. Someone else," he teased. "Have you seen, Allie?"

The redhead nodded, "She's inside on the couch. Dash, I can't stop her from crying," Scarlett said, full of concern.

"Crying?" Flint rushed in the suite and found Jaye holding a bear on the couch, tear stains running down her cheeks. He walked slowly to her and took her in his arms. "Hey. You all right?"

Jaye hit him in the chest with the bear. "Am I all right?!" She cried out. "Do I look all right?!"

"Oh boy," Duke commented, standing next to Scarlett just inside the suite.

"One minute she was laughing, then the next, waterfall city." Scarlett whispered to Duke, still holding her crossbow.

Flint looked down at the poor bear. "Brutus is having a bad morning, huh?" he asked as she glared at him, her eyes burning with a Scottish flare. Then her eyes changed, becoming wider from noticing his mostly black soot uniform and face.

"Oh my...Dash are you all right?" Jaye asked, her mood instantly changing.

"Has she been like this all day?" Duke asked.

Scarlett turned to him. "No, just after Shipwreck..." but her voice trailed off. He wouldn't be too pleased if he knew that Cupid was in the suite earlier.

Flint looked from the bear, who was now in the safety of his arms, that had now gotten some soot rubbed on his fur to Jaye. "Allie, don't worry. I'm fine. I just had to learn a lesson never to have Tripwire near anything that can explode." He heard Duke chuckle. "Lost my beret though." He frowned, touching his hair, now feeling awkward without his favorite old beret.

"Where's Tripwire?" Jaye asked, with cold anger in her voice.

"Don't worry about Tripwire. He's more dirty at the moment than I am. It was my fault in the first place, not his. Duke, on the other hand, had both Alpine and Bazooka. You should have seen their mess!" Flint answered her.

Suddenly, they heard a shout coming from outside and all headed for the window. They all watched Beach Head run at top speed, while Shipwreck chased him with bow and heart shaped arrow, targeting the drill instructor's rear end. "Come on, Beachie!! You need some loving!" Shipwreck bellowed, causing several Greenshirts to explode into laughter.

"Get the hell away from me!" Beach Head snarled back, running towards the training area.

Shipwreck chased him at top speed, while his hand held on to his pink diaper, keeping it from falling down.

"He better keep that thing on," Scarlett gulped, now watching Timber run after the sailor, only one thing on the wolf's mind.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Jaye said, with a groan.

"Yeah, me too," Duke agreed in shock.

"I refuse to take all three of you to the infirmary," Flint stated. "Speaking of which, Hawk thinks that you are at Doc's right now, Allie."

Scarlett shivered at the mentioning of Hawk's name.

"Yeah, well we both know that isn't going to happen," Jaye said, then turned and walked back to grab her jacket. "Talk to you later, Red. I've got to go run an errand."

"Man, she's moody. Maybe I should call Psyche Out to talk to her." Duke whispered to Scarlett.

Scarlett watched Jaye leave quickly out the door, Flint in pursuit. "Allie, can I at least shower first!" They heard the warrant officer beg.

She then turned to Duke. "Actually, that's pretty normal when you are going to the stages of pregnancy." She explained, seeing Duke's eyes widening, and she held a giggle. Walking towards the couch, she picked up the stuffed animal. "She forgot Brutus, might as well take him to her, after my training sessions."

"Don't forget about dinner tonight," Duke said, walking over to her and pulling her into an embrace.

"We had plans tonight?" Scarlett teased him, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Hey, you knew we did," Duke kissed her softly on the lips. "I'll see you later."

Scarlett nodded. "Can't wait." She then grabbed the bear and walked with him out of the door. "I'll see you after my training sessions."

He followed her out the door, as they parted their way. Duke heading for his quarters, while Scarlett heading for the training rooms.


	3. a dó

Hawk picked up his phone and pushed the sequence that got him the intercom, then spoke into the receiver for the whole base to hear. "Flint and Lady Jaye to my office, STAT!"

In their suite, Jaye had just finished getting dressed in a sexy little black dress and put on black high heels when the announcement came on the intercom for her and her husband to report to Hawk's office. She walked out of the bedroom where Flint was already dressed in a suit for the Valentine's Day evening. "What did you do now?"

"Me? I bet you, he found out a certain Scottish lass didn't make her appointment with a certain G.I. JOE doctor." Flint grinned at her, "Who was it the one who said, I'm the daughter he never had..." His eyes looked up as his finger tapped his chin. "Now let's see... wasn't it Courtney? Or was that Shana?"

She threw a pillow at him. "Oh shut up or you're going to sleep on the couch tonight," she teased. She walked over to the chair and grabbed her matching purse. "Come on, we better go see what he wants."

"Why don't you go alone and save me the trouble of being reamed by General Hawk?" Flint asked hopefully. But gulped from one of her famous glares. "Alright. Alright. I'm going. I'm going." He stood up and helped her with her coat and opened the door, gesturing for Jaye to walk out first. "Here we go into the pits of fire."

They walked down the hall and out of the building, heading directly for the main building and Hawk's office. On the way they spotted Duke, dressed in a black suit and coat passed them mumbling to himself, barely even noticing them.

"Someone's nervous," Flint joked, as he rubbed his arm from Jaye's attack.

Just when they neared Hawk's office, a hysterically laughing Shipwreck darted quickly by them, still in his Cupid outfit, dashing madly towards the exit.

"Get back here you soon to be dead, Cupid!!" Leatherneck's voice thundered, chasing after Cupid. Wetsuit close at this heels. Both had several red lip shaped markings on their foreheads.

Flint and Jaye looked at each other and laughed, watching now Shipwreck run the other side of the hallway, being also chased by Gung Ho and Roadblock, who also had gotten 'Cupidfied', judging from their heart arrows sticking out from their uniforms.

"Shipwreck, you are gonna get be dead! When I'm done with you! There will be nothing left, not even for stew!" Roadblock threatened, with his fist in the air.

From all the commotion in the hallway, Hawk opened his door, and peeked outside, spotting the running Joes.

Jaye stood there stunned watching the uproar. She didn't notice Hawk standing there, until his voice startled her.

"Come in," Hawk barked at the two of them.

"Nice evening, sir." Flint smiled at Hawk, hoping it will soften his mood, but judging from the General's face, it didn't work.

They walked slowly inside the office and remained standing, while Hawk sat down in his chair.

"I'll make this quick." His voice was serious. "Jaye, why didn't you go to Doc when I ordered you this morning?" He leaned forward, both his hands touching his chin. His eyes narrowed and with a deep frown. The man was not in one of his charming moods.

Jaye looked down. "Because, I'm fine," she mumbled, avoiding his eyes.

Hawk raised his eyebrows. "Then you are insisting that there is nothing wrong with you?" He lay both his hands on the desk, looking directly at her. "So, I'm not going to be getting reports by certain Joes, that you been getting sick all over the base these past weeks."

Flint gulped, watching Hawk now take out a piece of paper.

"Let me read you some, shall we?" Hawk picked up the paper and began to read the list.

"Roadblock said he had to clean after you in the Mess Hall, not once and not twice but four times. Am I wrong?" He looked at her. She shook her head, "Good. Then, we have Snake Eyes inform me that you became sick again during his training class. Cover Girl saw you get sick near the Wolverine, then both Stalker and Beach Head noticed you turn green and run to the bushes during PT. Shall we continue?"

"No, you don't have to," Jaye said looking at Flint for back up.

"Well, care to tell me what is going on?" Hawk asked, now looking from one to the other.

Flint gulped. "She's pregnant. Bye!" With a swift move, he dashed out of the office, closing the door behind him.

Jaye stood there, her eyes wide open and her jaw hung. That bloody chicken left her alone to take the whole heat. She was going to kill him!

Hawk stared at the door in shock, "Flint! Get in here. NOW!" He bellowed at it, his voice shaking the entire room and making Jaye feel sick to her stomach once again.

The door slowly opened and the warrant officer peeked inside. Flint entered the room timidly and walked over to his wife. He gave her one of his dashing smiles, but that didn't work.

Jaye just glared at the warrant officer. "I think you're spending Valentine's Day on the couch."

"With Brutus?" Flint sent her one of his apologetic smiles. Hoping she would shake off of what he had just done. He had to admit it, he was indeed a coward when it came to telling Hawk that they were going to become parents. It just blurted out, right?

"How long?" Hawk asked, his voice sounding like a bell, just before the two opponents entered the ring.

"Nine or ten weeks, sir," Flint answered, hoping it was the right information.

"Fourteen weeks," Jaye corrected sharply.

"Umm, right, fourteen weeks." Flint bit the bottom of his lips, silently kicking himself.

"I see." Hawk looked from his third in command to his head of intelligence. "Does any one else know about this?"

"Duke, Scarlett, our parents, and Aunt Brody," Jaye answered.

Hawk shook his head. "Why is it always me who finds out last." He then smiled at them. "Well, Congratulations are in order." He stood up, walked around his desk and gave both of them a hug. "Now, promise me, if there is anything that you need, let me know." Then he turned to Jaye. "And you, take it easy. That's an order."

"I'll make sure she is taking care of, sir," Flint said, smiling. "And will make sure she takes it easy."

"I don't need a babysitter, Dashiell," Jaye said crossly to him, then when she turned to Hawk her face softened. "I was going to tell you on your birthday next week."

Hawk chuckled, "Well, I like getting my gifts early." He then looked at Flint. "Remember our talk from last year." Making the warrant officer to gulp, recalling what Hawk had informed him about Jaye's temper.

"Yes, sir." he managed to say, looking at Jaye. "Am I still sleeping with Brutus?"

The general shook his head, not wanting another argument in his office. "Both of you, get out of here. Go and have a good evening. And can someone please tell me why my second in command is mumbling to himself everywhere he goes?"

"No comment, sir," Flint answered, grabbing Jaye by the arm and making his way out of the office. "But hopefully, you'll find out soon."

"Oh no, not again." Hawk shook his head, remembering the events of last year between his second in command and the fiery redhead intelligence agent. "I think I'm going to ask for a long vacation."

Jaye and Flint chuckled as they bid goodnight to Hawk and walked out of the building.

"All right, Dash. Spill! What's going on with Conrad?" Jaye asked as they walked to the car.

"What's going on with Conrad?" He repeated her words innocently. "Not sure, but I bet you right now, he's probably standing at the suite's door, probably for a good twenty minutes now and still hasn't knocked!" He laughed out loud to himself, and guided Jaye to their new car, avoiding her curious features.

And as true to Flint's words, Duke was indeed standing outside of Scarlett's door, his hand still in midair, frozen in time. His face was full of perspiration, his hand slightly shaking from the nerves. He looked down at his clothing, making sure everything was in order. He smelled the roses, making sure their fragrance was perfect. Everything had to be perfect tonight. Nothing could go wrong. Tonight, his entire world would change. not only his own world, but also the world of one redhead's that had stolen his heart. His hand slowly touched the pocket, making sure the special box was still inside. His heart jumped when he didn't feel the item that he had only put in there moments ago. Panic formed on his face. Could he had lost it? Patting his other pocket, a sensation of relief came over him, feeling it there, just where he had put it.

"Hauser, put yourself together!" He mumbled to himself. Taking a deep breath, he composed himself together. He probably looked like a snowman melting from the heat. Taking a step forward, he knocked on the door, waiting with a bright smile on his face, and trying to think of what to say when she answered the door. He waited, nothing, no answer. Was she there? Did she leave? Was she hurt? His mind whirled. He was about to take out his passkey, when the door opened slowly and the light embraced the redhead's beautiful features. She wore an elegant dark blue silk dress, that fitted her perfectly, and brought out the colors of her blue eyes. Her red hair was whisked up in a French twist, and for the first time in his life, he found himself tongue tied.

"Evening, Conrad." Scarlett's voice floated into his ear. He stared down at her, not saying a word. "Conrad?"

"Ummm...you look...look beautiful," he managed to say

Scarlett blushed. "Thank you. You look dashing yourself." She stepped aside to let him inside. "Would you like something to drink? I think Allie left some of that Virgin Beer of hers." That made them both chuckle and break the nervousness that apparently both were feeling.

"No thank you, but we really should be going," Duke said, and offered her his arm.

"Let me get my coat." Scarlett walked into her bedroom and went directly to her closet to take out her long black woolen Calvin Klein coat, a Christmas gift from Jaye. She stifled a yawn, before putting it on. From the long training classes that afternoon, she felt exhausted. She glanced at the dresser and realized that she had forgotten to put on the bracelet which Duke had given her for Christmas. She quickly clasped it on her wrist and walked out of the room.

She found him putting the flowers in one of the vases. "Thank you, they are lovely." She took a whiff of their scent and looked at him, her eyes shinning, loving every moment that they spent together. She wondered where he was taking her this special evening. She had tried to get it out of him earlier, but his lips were sealed. One more try wouldn't hurt. "So, where are we going tonight?"

"You'll see," Duke said, with his eyes sparkling.

She tilted her head towards him. "All right, that will do. For now." Her eyes glanced at his blue ones, and a feeling of warmth rushed down her entire body.

He extending his arm once more, and she gracefully accepted it. Something about him tonight was different. Maybe it was the day, or maybe it was the special time they were spending that evening. Both of them had been extremely busy during the year and rarely had a chance to spend time with the other. But ever since Jaye's and Flint's wedding, Duke had transformed from being so distant to becoming warm and full of love-- love for her.

They left the suite and went directly to his car, which he had parked it outside of her building. Like a true gentleman, he opened the door for her, waiting for her to enter the warm interior of the vehicle, and then gave her another smile before he closed the car door. He walked around the car, his mind humming the word that Flint had made him memorize. 'Breathe.' Before getting in the vehicle, he took a deep breath and once more patted the little box that was hiding in his pocket, with the diamond ring which was ready to be unleashed upon her finger.

He entered the vehicle, sat on the leather driver's seat and let out a slow exhale. He had been planning this for months and now here it was, the night of all nights that would make their two worlds combine together, everlastingly. A memory surfaced for a split moment, the time he saw the fiery redhead exiting the Sky Striker, so many years ago. He could still recall her red hair flying in the breeze, and the wide smile, from her attempt to scare him, Stalker and Snake Eyes with her skillful flying. He would never forget that face, which was now embroidered in his mind, till the day he would die.

"Conrad?" Her voice was soft, and he felt her gentle hand on his arm.

He turned to her, catching those blue eyes that were now full of concern. Had something happened? It was then when he realized that his hand was on the key in the ignition, yet he hadn't turned it on. What was that word again? Oh, yes, Breathe. But he wasn't going to let her know how much nervous he was that moment. Quickly, he turned to face her and leaned over to tenderly kiss the rosy lips that made him want not to stop from letting go.

Parting from her soft lips, he heard her exhale a content sigh and another smile crept on his handsome features. Starting the ignition, he pulled the car out of the space, and guided it across the snow covered army base and out of headquarters.


	4. a trí

The drive took longer than expected because of the holiday. Duke tried to start several conversations but failed miserably. And after the third concerned glance from her, he decided to put on her favorite music. He was already falling into pieces and the plan was not even yet in motion!

Scarlett leaned her head on his shoulder, as the traffic slowly traveled towards the city line. She could almost feel him, relaxing from her touch. A smile crept on her own features, listening to the music and spending this treasured moment with the person next to her. The moment relaxed her for a split moment and a short yawn escaped. Immediately her mouth closed, hoping that he hadn't heard it.

The car turned off the highway, leaving the interstate, and entered the majestic city. He drove it for several more miles, listening to her breathing. Was that a yawn? His eyes widened, glancing down at her features. No, she was still awake, her eyes were open. She sent him a smile, which he gratefully returned. But inside he kicked himself. She must have been thinking how boring this date was turning out! But in truth, they both realized this is what they both wanted. They didn't need to speak to enjoy each others company. It was as if the other understood, completely.

Finally, after for what seemed forever, Duke pulled the car on a long driveway and Scarlett glanced out the window, her eyes mesmerizing upon the view before her. There, just a few feet away, stood an enormous mansion, shimmering from the white lights, that came from the majestic lawn. She turned to him, her mouth opened in surprise. He had taken her to one of the most elegant restaurants in the city. Le Chateau de la Rose. Not even Jaye had been able to attend a night there because of the long waiting list.

Duke opened his door, walked around the car and opened the passenger door. He reached in his hand to help her out of the car. "I hope this meets to your approval my dear."

"Conrad, this is amazing." Scarlett turned to face him. "You are wonderful." She reached up on her toes and kissed him tenderly, sending sparks down both their bodies, warming them up from the chilly air that surrounded them. After their lips parted, she smiled at him. "Does that answer your question?"

"Not quite sure. Maybe you should answer me again." Duke said, with a smirk.

Scarlett put her arms around his neck, her eyes staring deep into his blue ones and slowly lowered his head to kiss him more passionately. This time, they both wished for more than anything for the world to stop spinning and let them stay like this for all eternity. Parting their lips once more, they both breathed deeply. "Convinced?" She asked him, her eyes shinning from the moon's light.

"Mmmmhmmm." was the only thing that could come out of Duke's mouth.

"Good, let's go in before the people that are following us think we are garden statues," Scarlett joked.

He offered her his arm and escorted her in. They walked over to the maitre'd and he gave him the name, Hauser.

"Welcome Monsieur Hauser." The man with a thin mustache nodded to them. "Please allow me to escort you to your seating area."

"Thank you," Duke said politely to the man, following him, holding her arm tightly in his embrace.

Scarlett glanced at the elegant décor of the mansion. Chandeliers hung from the tall ceilings, each decorated with white silk ribbons. The hall to the dinning room, was long, filled with velvet couches and chairs from the eighteenth century. A red long carpet guided them to the main area of the restaurant. The hallway's white walls had stone rose deigns carved on them, creating a romantic atmosphere from a fairy tale. The main room was decorated with silk white ribbons dangling from larger chandeliers. Each table had a white vase filled with red or pink roses. Crystal wine glasses chimed as couples toasted one another. She glanced at the elegant tables, each more inviting than the last. Their host guided them around several tables on the side of the room and walked them through a staircase. Scarlett glanced behind her once more, to take in everything. Her quick eye landed on someone familiar and she did a double take on the man, sitting next to the short haired redheaded woman. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of a smiling Cover Girl dinning with the most hated member of the team, Beach Head.

Scarlett felt a tug on her arm and realized that she had stopped walking from the scene before her. She smiled at Duke, hoping he hadn't noticed the couple, and continued on though a hidden staircase, that took them to a mezzanine that was part of the dinning room. Four tables stood in the mezzanine alone. But only one caught her eye. The one in the corner, that had a seating for two, with the most elegant plate set she had ever seen. A crystal vase stood in the middle, filled with two dozen roses. Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes landed on the folded piece of paper in the middle of the table, saying only one thing, _Hauser._

She stood there awestruck for what he had done. For her! For them! Her eyes glistened with the dim lights of the mezzanine's. Hoping he wouldn't notice that a tear wanted to escape from being overwhelmed, from the tender moment.

He gently touched her shoulder. "Baby, are you alright?"

"Allie is having the baby." She slowly nodded, still looking at the table, unmoved.

"I know that. I was calling you baby."

She leaned against him. "Whatever you say." She just couldn't believe it that he had done all this for her. Her mind whirled and for a split second she felt a wave of dizziness surround her. He really had amazed her this time, he had never done something so romantic, such as this before. Her stomach did a flip. He really cared for her, loved her. And she returned the same emotion.

They walked to the table and Duke pulled out the chair for her.

"Thank you," Scarlett said, smiling at him, and then watching him sit in the chair opposite to her. "This place is beautiful." She glanced down at the main floor, watching the other diners eating their meals, while waiters in white and red walked around, handing dishes, drinks and escorting couples. The place was full, no table left vacant. She turned to him, "How did managed to do all this?"

"Allie's father helped me," Duke admitted sheepishly. "I got Dash to call him."

She reached over the table and took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "Thank you," were the only words that could come out of her mouth, as a thin tear slid down her cheek.

He reached over and gently wiped the tear from her cheek. "Why are you crying?"

Her eyes twinkled. "This is just too wonderful. That's all."

He smiled back at her, understanding what she meant. "I wanted tonight to be extra special."

She raised an eyebrow. Looking at him more carefully for the first time. He looked nervous, almost child like, hiding a secret. She swallowed hard, hoping, praying that everything was fine with him. She was about to ask why the evening was extra special, when the waiter brought in their drinks. Two crystal glasses of white wine were placed in front of them.

"The house special, Mademoiselle and Monsieur," He bowed and left the table.

"Only the best for the most beautiful woman in the place." Duke said with a bright smile as he toasted her.

Scarlett's cheeks turned a slight rose color, matching the flowers in the vase. "Oh Conrad..." Her voice broke slightly and she quickly swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

Outside the mansion, a red convertible, with its top up, halted with a screech at the entrance. The driver's side opened and a familiar figure came out, going around the vehicle to open the door, but found it already opened and the passenger, his wife already out of the car. His wife's features looked nothing but pleased. She was in a foul mood, and it was all his fault.

"Allie, I'm sorry. I didn't double check my reservations at Caniglia's." Flint shook his head. "I can't believe I made them for tomorrow night!" He offered her his arm, which she ignored it and headed inside the mansion, with her head held high. Flint following at her heels.

Jaye glared at him, while waiting for the maitre'd. Flint gulped, hoping there was still a table for them. They had gone to seven other restaurants and all of them were booked.

"Do you have a table?" he asked the man, politely.

"I'm sorry Monsieur, But we are booked for the entire evening."

Jaye glanced towards the dinning hall, looking at all the filled tables, then her quick eyes caught three tables up in the mezzanine, which were unoccupied.

Flint nodded at the man and glanced down at the name of the restaurant, his eyes widened when he realized where they were! Duke was supposed to take Scarlett here for the evening with the special plan. They had to get out of there! Fast!

"Umm, right, Okay. Let's go Allie, We'll drive to the one we saw down the road," he said to her, hoping she would leave with him, right away.

"I see three empty tables in the mezzanine." Jaye pointed out haughtily. Her regal upbringing coming out full force, causing the maitre'd to sweat.

"I'm sorry ma'am but those tables are booked for a private party," the man answered her, hoping they would just leave.

"See Allie, sorry no tables." Flint sent her a crooked grin. He knew exactly which special party was occupying those tables. His best friend and a certain redhead.

"I'm sure my father would like to hear that. He frequents here often when he's in from Scotland. I'm sure you know him well, Lord Robert Burnett," Jaye said regally, after shooting an annoyed look towards Flint.

The man's jaw fell to the floor and immediately recomposed himself professionally. "Lord Burnett is one of our frequent guests. I'll immediately seat you." He gulped before starting to escort them towards the three vacant tables His features turning white, knowing that this was only going to lead to trouble and probably lose his position.

Flint felt numb for a moment, his feet wouldn't taking any steps towards the mezzanine. He glanced up, noticing the red-hair and the blond one next to it. His best friend was going to kill them! "Allie..." He tried to warn her, but she shot him a look which indicated that he would soon meet a javelin up his end, if he didn't follow along. He gulped. "We're going to have the firing squad for this," He mumbled to himself.

Jaye shot Flint a look then continued to walk with the maitre'd.

In the mezzanine, the first sergeant's stomach felt like several Cobra Hiss tanks having a party. He looked around and realized that this would be the perfect moment to ask that special question, which he had rehearsed over and over again for the past week. Perspiration began to form on his forehead, and he took a deep breath, this was now or never. Right?

"Shana..." Duke said nervously. "There is something I want to say..."

Scarlett looked at him, curiously. Why was he all of a sudden nervous? She was about to reach over to take his hand in hers, when a commotion came from the mezzanine's doorway. Her eyes widened in surprise watching their host return with two familiar faces. Flint and Jaye! "Looks like we've got company," she whispered to Duke, who turned around to look and did a double take.

"I'm going to kill him," Duke said under his breath, in disbelief.

Jaye noticed Duke and Scarlett and gave Scarlett a bright smile. "Dash, look who's here."

Flint looked gravely towards his best friend, he could already see that Duke's face was anything but pleased to see them there. Particularly tonight of all nights! He sent them a small wave, hoping that the first sergeant wasn't going to have Cover Girl drive over his body with the Wolverine tomorrow morning.

Their host seated them on the other side of the mezzanine, away from the other couple, which Flint was grateful for. He gulped once again, watching now the waiter walk over to the other couple's table with their order.

"What would you like to drink, monsieur?" Another waiter had magically appeared at their table.

He glanced once again at his best friend, before answering, "The most strong drink you have."

"And you ma'am?" the waiter asked Jaye.

Jaye shot Flint a look before answering, "Champagne."

From the other side of the mezzanine, Duke shook his head in frustration.

Scarlett noticed his darkened features and quickly took his hand in hers. "Conrad, don't let it spoil the night." Hoping his blood pressure wouldn't sky rocket to the moon and back.

Duke's features softened when he looked back at Scarlett. "You're right. What would you like to order?"

Scarlett swallowed a giggle, he was indeed acting very peculiar tonight. Probably because it was Valentine's Day. "Conrad," she said softly, "They already have our plates in front of us." Gesturing to the food, which he had already ordered when he had during the reservations.

He shook his head, looking down at his plate. Yes, he was surely making a spectacle on himself this evening.

From the other side of the room, the waiter brought Flint's and Jaye's drinks. He had settled Flint's glass first on the table, when Flint grabbed the Champagne from the tray and drank it in one swallow.

"She's having sparkling water, please," He looked at the shocked waiter's face, as the man slowly nodded and went to get Jaye's new drink.

Jaye sent him an evil look from the other side of the table, He chuckled, "Now, don't you get started on me. That was alcohol and you know it. Sorry Allie, but think of the baby, first, alright." He took her hand with his and rubbed it slowly with his fingers, sending warm shivers down her spine.

"I was just going to have that little bit," Jaye defended but there wasn't any anger in her voice. "But what happened to the promise that if I don't drink you don't?"

"Umm, at the moment, I think I need a drink. A nice strong drink," Flint replied to her. "But I'll make you a nice drink back at the suite." He said mischievously, making her shake her head with a smile on her face. He glanced at the other table, hoping Duke had calmed down a little, judging from his best friend's face, Flint knew he would see nothing but toilets for a while.

From the other side, Duke kept looking down at his food. "I'm sorry, Shana." Duke said. "I guess it's all the stress we've been under lately." He hoped that excuse worked.

She nodded in agreement. "I understand completely. From the new recruits and the countless new training sessions I have to teach by Hawk's orders, not to mention the new Cobra activity." The last comment made her shiver.

She glanced down towards the tables, avoiding his face. He had caught that shiver, she was certain of it. Her eyes spotted the third Joe couple and her mouth dropped, watching them interact romantically together.

Quickly, she looked towards Jaye's table and blinked three times hard, a signal that they had used several times to get one another's attention. Jaye caught the signal and nodded to her. Scarlett then made an L shape with her hand, followed by the number four.

Jaye looked down at the table Scarlett was indicating as she was taking a drink of water and when she spotted Cover Girl and Beach Head having a nice romantic dinner, she spit the water out of her mouth and all over Flint's face.

"Allie!" Flint said in surprise. "Are you alright?" He wiped the water from his face with a napkin.

"I'm so sorry," Jaye said in shock. "Look down there." She nodded towards the table she had just looked seen.

Flint glanced down where Jaye was indicating and watched a couple interact with each other. "What's the big deal, it's only Beach Head and Cover Girl kissing." He sipped his drink and choked, realizing what had come out of his mouth. "Kissing!" He glanced down at couple once again. "Is that Wayne? He looks like Wayne, but something's different. Are you sure that's Wayne?" He kept repeating the question, sill staring down at the table.

Jaye giggled at him

"Gee... Thanks." He said, wiping once more his face with the napkin. He then glanced at the other table, where both Duke and Scarlett were looking at them, he waved politely to them. He gulped from the first sergeant's look, but rolled his eyes, watching Scarlett cover her mouth from keeping from laughing at his expense.

An hour went by quickly, and both couples in the mezzanine had become entangled from various conversations. Scarlett and Duke were in the middle of a strolling down the memory lane adventures, while Flint and Jaye were talking about the baby.

Flint then glanced towards the other couple and he raised an eyebrow. "Wonder what on earth Conrad is saying to Shana, she looks like she's about to fall asleep." The redhead's features were indeed looking tired as if she hadn't had a goodnight's sleep for months.

"I'm going to go to powder my nose and rescue Shana on the way," Jaye said as she wiped her mouth then stood up. She kissed him softly on the lips then walked over and patted Scarlett on the shoulder. "Care to walk to the ladies room with me?" She then looked at Duke. "You picked the perfect restaurant, Conrad."

All Duke could do was nod towards her, remaining quiet.

Scarlett got up from her seat and leaned down next to his ear, "I'll be back in a moment, Conrad." She gave his shoulder a light squeeze. Then stood back up and followed Jaye out in the hallway and straight to the door near them. The mezzanine had its own restroom, which suited them just fine.

Jaye stood in front of the big mirror and was fixing her hair and makeup. "Are you all right?"

The counterintelligence agent leaned against the wall, trying to steady herself. "I'm fine, don't worry. It's Conrad I'm worried about, he's been acting strangely all night." Her eyes looked down on the floor, wondering what was going on with him.

"Conrad is acting like Conrad. But you look like you've went without sleep for a month." Jaye turned to her. "Are you pregnant?"

Scarlett's face pivoted quickly towards the other woman. "No!" Her mouth dropped, and her eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" Jaye asked. Scarlett could really see the concern on her friend's face. "I'm worried about you. You're pale and look exhausted."

"I'm fine, really." Scarlett replied, though a lie. She just wasn't going to say her secret, no one should find out about it. It was getting better through the months, wasn't it? She had to change the subject, she just couldn't think about it right now, this was not the time or place. A shiver went through her body. Quickly she suggested, "Let's go back, the men are probably thinking we got lost or got captured."

Jaye nodded, but wasn't convinced about her friend giving her the truth. What was the counterintelligence agent hiding? They left the restroom and back to the Scarlett's table. She bent down and whispered to Duke very quietly. "Make sure she gets some sleep tonight. Don't keep her up to late playing around."

Duke blushed from her statement, watching Jaye walked away and back over to Flint.

Jaye smiled as she saw their food had already arrived. She kissed him before sitting back down.

"Got sick again?" Flint asked concerned. He had already eaten most of his meal.

"No, but I must admit I'm not really hungry." Jaye said, starting to pick at her food. Truth was she had hardly eaten anything the past few weeks.

In the meantime, Duke recovered from what Jaye's words, he reached over and placed his hand on top of Scarlett's. "How about we go back to base for dessert?"

"I would love that," she answered with a smile. "Thank you for the lovely evening."

"You deserve this and more, my darling." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

She blushed at his words, her hand still in his gentle hold, sending a warm feeling through her body. He helped her to her feet and guided her towards the door. Scarlett glanced towards the other table, a smile spreading across her features, watching Flint gobble down his food, as if he were eating his last meal, but Jaye barely eating her own. "Jaye, eat, that's an order." She chuckled at her friend's face, staring back at her and quickly added, "We don't want you to look like Casper all the time, do we?"

She heard Duke chuckle next to her, and assisted her with the coat. They quickly bid the others goodnight and took the staircase down to the dinning hall. Glancing towards the fourth table on the left, she noticed that it was now vacant. The third couple had retreated.

They walked out of the restaurant, where their car awaited them, and like a gentleman once more, he opened the door for her. Scarlett sent him another smile, settling herself in the vehicle.

Duke shook his head, a million punishments running in his head for Flint. He was going to kill his best friend and leave the baby without a father! He leaned against the car for a split second, patting once more his pocket, where that little box was burning to be released in the open. Shaking his head, he opened the driver's side and quickly got in.

Scarlett sensed that he was getting into one of those moods of his and leaned over to with a quick kiss on his cheek. Then leaned her head on his shoulder, while the car's engine roared to life and headed back to base.

The drive this time was much quicker that before and they both sat silently listening to the radio. Duke had put on the 30's and 40's classics and Scarlett was feeling that sleepiness spell creeping up on her once again. But she couldn't sleep, not now! 'Keep your eyes, open!' her mind screamed.

Finally, the car turned into the Headquarters and Duke parked back in its rightful place. He got out of the vehicle and then quickly walked around to escort Scarlett out.

The cold weather had made the entire base become a winter wonderland, and the chill was in the air. Getting out of the car, Scarlett's breath turned into white puffs dancing in the breeze. She felt his arm around her waist and guided her towards the women's barracks.

Suddenly, a cry for help shot through the air. They both looked at each other curiously.

"What on Earth?" Scarlett asked the cold air, only to receive another plea for help. Glancing up, her mouth opened to its fullest. "Duke! Look!" she pointed towards the obstacle course.

Duke turned his head to the direction where Scarlett pointed and his own mouth dropped at the sight. There, hung on a wire, was Shipwreck, flying from one end to the other, with his bow and arrows in his arms, his halo had become all banged up, his white banner of GIJOE Cupid flapped in the air, and his pink diaper was now apparently missing in action.

"He's not wearing--" Her words were cut off by Duke's hands both covering her mouth and her eyes, from the sight before them.

"Help me!" Shipwreck pleaded, shivering in the cold. "Get me down from here!"

A green parrot flew above his head. "Arrk! Get him down! Arrk!"

"Shana, go back inside. I'll get him down and to the infirmary, then I'll be back." Duke said and started walking very, very slowly to where Shipwreck was hanging in all his _little_ glory.

Scarlett shook her head at the scene before her and wondered if any other of the Joes had noticed. Looking around, she noticed Ace hiding in the bushes with a camera in hand. Duke was going to kill the pilot if he caught any glimpse of him. She turned and began to walk towards the building, just as Shipwreck's screams became louder.

"Ow, Ow, Ow! Duke! That hurts!" Shipwreck cried as the first sergeant helped him get down.

Walking up the stairs, she went directly to her suite and went inside. She glanced around, remembering how much fun it used to be in the suite with Jaye, now that she was married, it all seemed so empty. She took off her coat and settled it on the chair, then with one hand, took down her red hair, sending it loosely around her shoulders and down her back. Strolling to the kitchenette, she opened the cupboard and a smile spread on her face remembering the time when Duke had found the little pink thong. Taking out a special bottle which Jaye had left for her, for occasions, such as this one, she poured two glasses of the liquid and took them to living room. She sat on the couch and waited for him to return from the rescue.

About twenty minutes later Duke walked into her suite. He knew he didn't have to knock because she knew he was coming. He was shaking his head when he entered, trying hard not to laugh.

The television was on but on mute, the screen blinking from the pictures. His eyes rested on Scarlett, sitting on the couch, her eyes slightly were nodding off, and she stifled another yawn. She glanced at him, from the sound of the closing door. "So, how did the rescue go?" She noticed that grin on his face. "What's go funny?"

"Ship's got frostbite." His grin grew wider.

"Poor Sailor. Maybe I should had kissed him on the lips when he asked..." Her voice trailed off biting her lower lip, teasing him.

"I'm thinking he'd want you to kiss where he's got frostbite," Duke teased back.

Scarlett's face turned green. "Umm... I think I'm going to be sick." She held her stomach, trying to get the image out of her head.

"Don't tell Ace I said this, but serves him right." Duke sat down on the couch next to her. "I'll have to ream Ace about this tomorrow."

"You know Shipwreck, always trying to have some fun." She shrugged. "What are you going to do to them tomorrow?"

"Ace will have to be Shipwreck's nurse, taking care of his needs because it will be too painful for him to walk and also..." Duke started laughing. "Take 'care' of his injury."

Scarlett covered her face. "Okay, now that's one punishment I want to stay miles away from. Got any missions for me?" She looked up at him with a giggle.

"How does you and I and Allie's cabin sound?" Duke chuckled.

"Sounds pretty interesting," Scarlett answered, leaning against his shoulder. "But maybe we could do the no Allie's cabin part."

He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her tightly against him. "I thought you liked it out there when we went for the weekend with her and Dash last month."

She cuddled closer to him, her eyes looking up towards his handsome features. "I did enjoy it. I also enjoyed seeing you try to ski for the first time. Now what was that hill called? Bunny Hop Hill?" She felt his hand on hers and their fingers locking together.

"Hey, you fell a time or two as well." He kissed her forehead.

"But I have an excuse, I grew up with no snow, whatsoever. You on the other hand, did." Scarlett closed her eyes from his soft lips touching her skin.

He laid his head on top of hers and breathed in the soft rose sent of her shampoo. "So, did you enjoy tonight?"

"It was wonderful. Thank you, Conrad." Her hand moved on his chest and rested there, just below where Serpentor had almost taken his life. She felt her breath freeze, remembering once again that scene, and a shiver went through her body. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to erase the image and couldn't.

Holding her in his embrace closer, trying to keep her warmer from the cold evening. He looked down at her beautiful features, her eyes now staring at the glasses on the table. He stroked her hair, and from his touch, she seemed to relax. Slowly, his hand moved towards the pocket, where that special item demanded to come out and be put on her finger, so that their two lives, hearts, souls and worlds to become one.

Duke took the ring out of his pocket. "Shana, we've known each other a long time and went through our share of ups and downs but I can't imagine my life without you. You are my world, my heart, my soul and I only need one more thing to make everything complete. Shana, would you marry me?"

He waited for the answer, his heart skipping one, two, no- three beats. He felt her head move, downwards and hoped it was because she noticed the ring. He waited once again, but only silence surrounded him. Sweat began to form, would she say no? He hadn't thought of that. 'Don't panic.' his mind yelled at him .Forget the Hiss tanks, the Night Ravens were doing a better job! Maybe she was in shock, yes that was it, she was in shock. He spoke her name once more.

"Shana..." Duke said. "If you need time..."

There was no answer, he could feel her breathing, steadily on his chest. Bravely, he glanced down on her face, a lump in his throat, thinking the worst. She was going to say, no. His features changed dramatically, watching her peaceful features, which were now in the world only where dreams could talk to her. Scarlett had fallen fast asleep.

He grabbed a pillow from the couch and put it near her side. Then gently taking her in his arms, he lay her down, her head resting on the pillow. He stood up from the cushions and walked into her bedroom, where he grabbed her blanket from the bed and returned to her side, covering her with it. He bend down, shaking his head in disbelief and his warm lips touched her forehead. "Goodnight, my Shana."


	5. a ceathair

Jaye was sitting up in the bed she shared with her husband flipping the tv channels. She started getting hungry. She gently shook Flint. "Dash...honey...are you sleeping?"

Flint grumbled, "No, I just like having my eyes closed at 0300 or 0400 in the morning." His eyes still remaining shut, trying to get a few more winks before he had to face the music with Duke.

"It's 0345. I can't sleep and I'm hungry."

"So eat the bed," he mumbled, barely moving.

Jaye smacked him in the face with a throw pillow.

"Allie!" Flint shot straight up from the pillow. "What the hell was that for?" he asked, rubbing his sore cheek with one of his hands.

"I told you that I'm hungry and you told me to eat the bed." Jaye said angrily.

He blinked twice before replying, "Well, you have legs, use them!"

Jaye looked at him in shock and as if he slapped her and didn't reply for a long time. "I'm carrying your baby and you treat me like this?!?"

"Allie, it's not like you're showing or have a large stomach." He gulped, watching her features turn redder than even Scarlett's red hair. 'Idiot' his mind scolded him. 'Now you've done it. Here we go...'

She threw her pillow at him hard and climbed out of bed cursing at him in Gaelic. "Go hifreann leat, Bastún"

Flint took a step backwards. "I don't even want to know the translation to that." He watched her take a few steps towards him, her eyes dominating with fire. He gulped. "Alright, I'll go get you something. What do you want to eat?" Anything! He rather go out there in the cold to the mess hall, then have one bad tempered Jaye on his hands, again.

"Chocolate ice cream with creamed corn," Jaye said, looking around for something.

His head tilted sideways. "Chocolate ice cream with creamed corn? He asked, repeating her words, hoping he must have heard wrong. Then asked, "What are you searching for?"

"Brutus. I want my Brutus," Jaye said, almost frantically.

"Maybe you got really hungry and ate him in your sleep," Flint joked, and then swallowed hard, watching pick up a vase from a near by table, and taking a step towards him. "Now, Allie... you don't want to do something you really don't want too, right?" He took several steps towards the door, his hands raised forward, waiting for her to put the vase down.

She flung the vase at him, missing him by an inch and smashing on the door, bursting into pieces.

"Alright! Alright!" he said in defeat. "I'll go get you the chocolate ice cream with corn flakes and find Brutus." He quickly darted out of the door, as another crash echoed where he had stood, seconds ago.

Flint shook his head then began his hunt for the missing bear. Where had Jaye left it last? He wondered to himself and realized that it was in Scarlett's suite. He couldn't wake the redhead at this hour and he was certainly not going to intrude, if everything had gone right with the plan. He shivered at the thought of interrupting the happy couple.

Coming out of the building, a shiver went through his body. Looking down, he realized that he only wore his pajama bottoms. "Oh, just great." He mumbled to himself, heading for the mess. Passing by the offices, a dim light caught his attention coming from Duke's office. His face looked towards the light with confusion. What in the world was Duke doing in his office at this time of night? Especially after last evening. Then his eyes widened and his army expertise took over. Maybe it wasn't the first sergeant. Could it be an intruder?

Flint entered the main building and headed towards Duke's office, carefully moving silently, so whoever was in the room couldn't hear him edge closer. He swung the door open, ready for an attack, his hand raised in the air, ready to fight. His jaw dropped seeing his best friend, near the window, a Windex bottle in his hands. 'Oh boy... Here we go again!' He thought. He closed his eyes, praying, 'Please don't kill me, please don't kill me.' The thought ran endless in his head.

"Conrad? What are you doing?" he bravely asked, hoping nothing else breakable headed his way.

"I'm interrogating Cobra Commander. What the hell does it look like I'm doing, genius?" Duke said with bitter sarcasm.

Flint gulped. "Why are you cleaning at this hour?" Then he noticed Duke was still dressed in his evening attire, only he had taken off the jacket, which was now settled on the chair. "So..." he tried to get the conversation going, hoping that there will be wedding bells soon for his best friend. "Did she say a yes?"

"You and your wife ruined it for me at the restaurant," Duke growled.

The warrant officer felt so guilty at that particular moment, he looked down on the floor. "Sorry about that. I'll take all the heat. I didn't know we were both in the same restaurant, until it was too late. Allie used her father's name and the host almost had a heart attack in front of us, just by mentioning the name! Then you know what happen..." His voice trailed, looking back at Duke's unhappy features.

"Gee… Dash, can't you control your woman?"

"Sorry, when it comes to hormones, I don't even think anyone can control her. Try it, I dare you. She already flung at me two vases tonight." He shook his head, then changed the subject. "Did you at least pop the question?"

"Yes."

Flint walked next to him, by the window. "Well! What did she say?" Then he noticed his grim expression on his face. "She said no, didn't she? I'm sorry, good buddy. I really am." He patted Duke on the shoulder, shaking his head at the same time.

"No, she fell asleep," Duke said, setting down the Windex and looking out the window.

Flint stared at him in shock. "She fell asleep?" Again, he shook his head, flabbergasted. "So, why didn't you wake her?" he asked, then quickly added, "Maybe with the nice kiss?"

"Because she's been so tired," Duke walked back over to his desk. "Would you have?"

"If she had Allie's hormones, I would rather kiss a hibernated bear in a dark den," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck and looked out the window.

A shadow walking from the early dawn's light, caught his attention. He squinted out the window and his eyes became enlarged with surprise. Did he just see her walk towards the training area?

"Conrad, are you sure, she's asleep?" Flint asked, watching the redhead counterintelligence agent continue to walk towards her destination, still wearing her blue gown, but had her crossbow in her hand. What on earth was she doing this time of night?

"Yes. I tucked her in on her couch," Duke said, annoyed.

"Well, then Mr. Man of Action, then can you explain to me why I just saw her, in her gown and crossbow in hand, heading towards the training rooms?" Flint still gazed out the window, now watching Scarlett enter the building. She must had been freezing, she wasn't wearing a coat!

"You're delusional," Duke replied, flipping through some files on his desk.

"Well, this this delusional friend just saw your girl, heading in the training rooms. I wonder what's she doing there in this early hours of the morning. Not even Beach Head gets his smelly rear up until at least 0500hrs!"

"You better get your fat ass back to bed," Duke said, grabbing his jacket intent on going back to his suite to get some sleep.

"Conrad! I'm dead serious! Shana went to the training area!" He threw his hands in the air. "Fine, don't believe me. I'm going over to the mess to grab Allie her... her… now what the hell she wanted? chocolate ice-cream and corn muffins? or was it vanilla ice-cream and cucumbers?"

"Maybe you should call her to make sure," Duke pointed out.

"No thanks, she's probably going to say something in Gaelic, which I won't understand. Will just get--" Then his eyes traveled to the training building. "Ok, now there's proof! There's a light coming from the windows!" Flint indicated with his finger out the window.

"Alright, you go get your wife her food and I'll go check out the training area." Duke ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Flint saluted with a grin, ducking from his friend's hand targeting his head.

"Get out of here, before I call your wife and tell her you're in my office instead of getting her food."

"Please, don't do that. She's going to throw the bed at me, and I need that for the moment." Flint chuckled, and walked out the first sergeant's office.

Duke shook his head and looked at the ceiling, thinking every Joe on the base had lost their minds. 'This must be a test,' he thought to himself, stepping out of the office and locking the door.

He knew that Scarlett was sleeping in the suite. Flint was having hallucinations. Probably some frostbite in that head of his, too. Walking out of the building, he glanced towards the training area building, and true to his friend's word, there was an indeed a light flicking in one of the rooms. Curious, he wondered if warrant officer was telling the truth.

He headed towards the building and walked inside. Not a soul was in the first room, but the lights were on. Yes, Flint had hormones up in his rear end! Then a sound, coming from his left, caught his attention. Following the noise, he peeked inside another room, and his mouth fell open. There, still in her blue silk dress and holding her crossbow in one had--was Scarlett.

"Shana?" Duke asked as he walked over. "Are you all right?"

She pivoted quickly towards the sound of his voice, her eyes wide with surprise, not expecting him there. "I... I..." Her voice sounded guilty, as she had been caught. She quickly hid her crossbow behind her back.

"What are you doing here?" Duke asked, stopping right next to her.

Scarlett looked at him, unable to speak at first, hoping he wouldn't pursue more then what he had just asked her. "Would, 'couldn't sleep' work for you?" Taking a step back, still holding her old crossbow.

"Nope."

"Didn't think so."

"Why are you here in your dress, without a coat and with your crossbow?" He reached behind her and retrieved the aforementioned weapon.

She gulped. "Why I'm here in my dress, without a coat and with my crossbow," she repeated his exact words without giving him a real answer, she took another step back, away from him.

"Shana...baby...I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

Scarlett sent him a curious look. "You can't help me." Then held her breath for a second. "I mean... I left something here by mistake."

"Oh really? What?" He crossed his arms in front of him, holding her crossbow.

She glanced absentmindedly around her, trying to think of something quick. Then her quick eye fell on something familiar, which she indeed had forgotten there earlier in the day. She strode quickly to the object and pick it up. "Him," she said, holding Brutus in her hands.

"You better get him to Jaye before she has a hormonal fit."

"Sure, whatever you say, Conrad." She took another step away from him, inching her way out of the room, slowly. She couldn't have him get suspicious. She held the bear tightly in her arms, hoping he didn't notice her trembling.

"Why are you shaking?" Duke took a step closer with a look of concern on his face.

Scarlett knew something! He was positive! What reason could she have being at the training room this hour of the night, or early morning? She didn't need any practice, he was sure of it. What was she hiding? He was determined to find out. He took another step closer to her, watching her hold the bear tightly in her arms.

"Just cold, that's all." Scarlett indicated to her blue dress, which was sleeveless. She knew he wouldn't buy that excuse, she had to get out of there. Fast! Before he got even more curious. "I...I think I'll take Brutus to Jaye now."

She quickly left the room, leaving him with his mouth open, and still holding on to her old crossbow.

Duke, for a second, looked down at the weapon, which he knew by heart. Her weapon, her signature, it was the other half of Scarlett. He could never picture her without her crossbow. The weapon and the soldier were a team. Then, he noticed that this was her older one, the one which she hadn't used for more than several years. His mind whirled with questions, why was she using this weapon once again? Didn't her new one surpass the old? He had seen her use the new one constantly.

He followed the redhead out of the building, and the chill in the air embraced him. He glanced around, hoping to spot her. Looking to his left and then his right; he caught sight of her heading towards one of the buildings, quickly, her high heels slipping on the icy ground. He called out to her, but she kept on walking, not hearing his cry. This time, he called out much more louder, "Scarlett!"

"What's up with that woman," he said to himself as he followed her briskly.

Scarlett glanced back and noticed Duke following her, his face easily deciphered, not pleased. She didn't want another argument in her hands, or her ears. 'Hopefully he would just drop the chase', she thought.

A whistle came from her right and she noticed Alpine with Bazooka running together in their PT gear. "Looking good, Red!" Alpine grinned at her. "You should wear those types of outfits more often!"

"Yeah, blue is your color!" Bazooka agreed. "Hi, Brutus!" He waved to the bear.

She ignored their comments, heading for the Mess, as more whistles hit the air, from a few Greenshirts walking by.

"Keep running." Duke ordered Alpine and Bazooka, then followed Scarlett towards the Mess.

"Yes, Sir!" Alpine and Bazooka replied together in a salute. Duke did not hear what Alpine whispered to his friend, "Oh, we will keep running, running towards the phone to call Ace. This one's going to be a good one 'Zook!"

They ran towards the closest phone on the base and immediately dialed.

Scarlett had darted into the Mess Hall, just as a few Joes were walking in for an early breakfast before their early session with Beach Head or Snake Eyes.

Several jaws dropped, along with their plates on the floor, when the redhead walked in.

"Anyone says anything about my dress or Bear and you will all get KP Duty for a year! Got it?" she threatened, her features serious.

Flint walked out of the kitchen with several ice-cream buckets and what it seemed every corn item in the pantry in his hands.

"Scarlett!" His eyes became huge in surprise, watching her look left and right for an escape route. "Where's Duke?"

Before she could answer Flint, the first sergeant walked in from the other side of the room.

"What's everyone standing around for?" Duke barked. "Get your breakfast, eat!" He walked over towards the redhead.

Scarlett gulped watching the first sergeant nearing where she stood. He didn't look too happy and judging by the tone of his voice, his temperature was rising. He was only a few feet away when something solid hit him on the side, causing him to lose his balance and land on the floor with a thump. Junkyard! That dog had perfect timing! Finding this the perfect opportunity, she quickly headed out of the Mess.

"Got to take Brutus to Jaye first," Scarlett called back over her shoulder, then glanced to watch Duke's face turn strawberry red, before she darted out of there, heading for the barracks.

"Scarlett! Get back here!" Duke yelled, only to have Junk lick his face. "Yes Junk, I love you too. Now, please get off me."

Flint walked over to Duke. "What happened?" he asked confused, looking down at his friend's face, which was now covered in drool.

Junkyard sniffed the air and caught the scent of his favorite ice-cream, he barked excitedly, jumped off Duke and tackled Flint to the ground. The ice cream canisters burst open and the cold substance flew everywhere. "Junk!" Flint hollered at the dog.

"Oh boy, you're in trouble now, Dash. That's your pregnant wife's food. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go get a teddy bear toting redhead."

Flint shook his head, defeated, watching his best friend stand up from the floor and going after the counterintelligence agent. Then, he felt a wet tongue on his cheek, "Yeah, I love you too, Junk." He scratched the Rottweiler behind his ear.

"I'll get Allie that mint chocolate chip ice-cream, that's the only thing left." He stood up from the slippery floor and once again walked into the kitchen.

In the meantime, Scarlett had made her way towards the obstacle course. She glanced back to see Duke, walking very quickly towards her way. She hadn't noticed until it was too late, when she felt a solid mass against her body, sending her flying to the ground. Looking up, she saw the unhappy masked face of Beach Head.

"What the Sam Hill are you doing out here on my obstacle course in a frilly girlie girl dress?!" Beach asked his arms across his chest and he glared down at her.

Duke noticed this and picked up his pace, heading towards the obstacle course.

"Well, at least my taste in clothes are much better than a navy blue suit and silver tie," Scarlett replied, smiling at his shocked face as she had just described what he had worn the night before at the restaurant. "See you later for PT." She quickly stood up and dashed towards the barracks. Duke still on her trail.

Just as they neared the barracks, Jaye left her suite, slamming the door with all her strength behind her, which vibrated the halls. She was hungry and angry! Flint was taking way too long! If he had fallen asleep in the Mess, she was going to kill him! She tied her long thick robe around her waist, as her bunny slippers made her steps silent, even though her footing looked as she was marching in a parade.

Walking downstairs and outside. She stopped short watching Scarlett heading her way, Brutus in her arms! Why did the redhead have her Brutus! She wanted her bear. Now! Then did a double take, spotting Duke, who was following the redhead, who was still in her evening gown!

"Red! Give me my bear now!" Jaye yelled, and took off running after the, redhead her bunny slipper's ears flopping in the wind.

'Oh, this is getting good,' Duke thought, as he continued his chase, this time after two women.

Scarlett's eyes widened, spotting a full enraged Jaye coming after her. She quickly pivoted and threw the bear towards Jaye. "Here, Jaye!" she called out to her friend.

Jaye reached to grab the large stuffed animal, but from the slippery ice on the ground, she lost her balance and fell. Brutus, passed Jaye and was caught by a hand, Duke!

The second in command kept walking, passing the cover ops agent, in pursuit of the redhead, who had now changed her direction, and was heading back towards the Mess Hall.

"Duke! Get back here with my bear!!!!!" Jaye yelled at him from her sprawled on the ground.

He ignored her and kept in pursuit of his 'favorite' person at the moment.

The fallen woman, stood up, brushed herself off, and started to follow the field commander, cursing in several languages to which if anyone would translate, they would drop several jaws to the ground.

Scarlett glanced back behind her shoulder and watched Jaye start chasing Duke, who was chasing her! Then her eyes spotted something familiar in the first sergeant's hands, Brutus! "He's dead." She said to herself.

"Hey, Red! Looking good!" Clutch's voice ran in the air. Scarlett turned, spotting the mechanic with Cover Girl and Cross-Country. She hadn't realized that she had gone towards the Motor Pool! She stopped in her tracks, for a second.

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her arm, she held her breath for a second, hoping it wasn't the first sergeant. Turning her head slowly, her eyes widened at Beach Head's face. "Hey Duke! I got your prize, right here."

Duke ran up towards them. "Thanks, Beach."

"Give me my BEAR!!!!!" Jaye yelled as she rushed towards them ignoring the calls from the Motor Pool gang.

From nowhere, something silver and long flew in the air and smashed into Beach Head's head. The drill instructor, saw stars floating around in the air, and his hand reached to the sore spot. He glanced at the floor, finding a heavy wrench lying on the ground. Then saw a flash of red pass his eyes and realized that he had let go of Scarlett's hand.

Scarlett rushed out of there, faster than her high heels could carry her, trying to keep her balance. "Thanks, Courtney!" she called out behind her shoulder, to Cover Girl, who was now looking at the Motor Pool's roof, whistling innocently.

"You both are going to get Pig PT for this!" threatened Beach Head, his fist raised in the air, shaking it towards the counterintelligence agent.

"You're just mad that your _girl _got the best of you!!!" Jaye yelled as she neared Duke. "Now give me that bear, Blondie!!!"

Duke looked down at his hands and saw the bear. His eyes widened in fear and took off running after Scarlett.

Beach Head, Cover Girl, Clutch and Cross Country stood bewildered at the scene, watching now Jaye growl from clutched teeth about having CO strew for lunch., taking off after the first sergeant, who was in pursuit of the counterintelligence agent.

Scarlett darted towards the Mess hall, Duke close at her heels. She had to escape him somehow and then talk to him, when his temper had calmed down some. Nearing the building, she stopped short, seeing Flint come out with another bucket of ice cream and corn muffins.

"Scarlett!" Flint said in shock, finding her once again. "Where's Duke and what did you do with Brutus?" He noticed that the bear was no longer in her hands.

"Both heading this way," she replied, then quickly looked at her left, and spotted her Sky Striker at the end of the field, and started to head that way.

"Flint, have you seen Scarlett?" Duke asked, then glanced towards the air field and noticed her heading for the Striker. He didn't wait for Flint's answer, but hurried off after the redhead.

"Get back here Conrad, before I make shishkabobs with you!!!" Jaye yelled, as she ran in her robe and bunny slippers, her face showed her non-amusement.

"Allie! Where are you going?" Flint dropped the items to the ground and started following his wife, watching her almost slip and fall to the ground. "You're going to fall down!"

Most of the Joe team had now ventured out of the buildings and training areas, watching the scene. They all glanced at each other, wondering what was going on this time!

Scarlett passed one of the training fields, heading towards the air strip. She shivered from the cold wind, that hit her body, at full force.

A patch of ice, caused her to lose her balance, flip, and hit her head to the ground. Shaking her head rapidly, ignoring the pain, she quickly stood up, and started again towards her destination.

Duke saw Scarlett fall and immediately became worried. "Shana, stop!"

Jaye didn't seem to hear Flint. She started screaming at Duke in Gaelic and it became more colorful and imaginative when she slipped and almost fell.

"Damn it, Allie!" Flint called to his wife. "Stop before you break a leg or something!" He kept running towards his wife, who was chasing Duke with homicide on her mind.

From a field, Hawk and Stalker were having several new Greenshirt recruits go through several physical strength examinations. At the moment, all of the Greenshirts were on the floor doing pushups with heavy bags on their backs.

A voice in the air, caused them both to turn, making their mouths drop at the sight. Hawk watched Scarlett pass quickly, wearing her blue dress and high heels. The redhead was being chased by his second in command, who was being chased his head of intelligence, who was being chased by his third in command.

"What the devil?" Hawk asked the cold air. "I'm going to put a stop to this," he growled and started to pursue all four of his soldiers.

Scarlett kept walking briskly towards the Sky Striker. She didn't want the first sergeant's speech at the moment. A voice from her left caught her attention.

"Red! Oh man! you got to wear _that_ more often!"

She turned to see Shipwreck in a wheelchair, a blanket over his 'frostbite' area and Ace pushing the sailor towards the Mess Hall.

Then turned to see Duke extremely close to her heels. "Conrad! Your shoe is untied." She called to him, then darted across the field, hoping that would buy her some time.

"You're not getting off that easily," Duke called out, and followed her, picking up his pace.

Jaye slid around the corner just barely staying on her bunny clad feet in her effort to murder the field commander.

"Alison! Get back here!" Flint yelled towards his wife.

Several Joes had now stopped what they were doing and all stared at the scene, watching now a petrified Scarlett heading for her plane, with an angry field commander on her tail, who had an angrier Scottish woman on his, who had a even angrier looking warrant officer on hers, who had an boiling mad lava spitting out of his nostrils, General Hawk, on all their tails.

"Alison!" Flint said in anger. "Stop or else!" he threatened, watching her turn and give him the finger, before she headed after her target.

Wheels screeched nearby, Ace stopping short Shipwreck's wheelchair. "Who's going for fifty on Duke killing Scarlett?"

Leatherneck smirked. "Me."

"I'll take on one hundred Jaye killing Duke first." came from Wetsuit.

Shipwreck chuckled, "Put me for one hundred on Flint killing Jaye."

Roadblock watched the scene, "I'll put two hundred down on him" He indicated towards the General. "On killing all four of them."

Everyone agreed and started following the General, who was ready to even pass Cobra Commander's grumpy mood.

The airfield was extremely quiet for the early morning, several Strikers had been taken out of the hangar for the morning's air practice. Scarlett headed towards her plane at fast pace. Nearing the craft, she headed towards the pilot seat, she was almost in the cockpit, when a pair of strong arms caught her by the waist, pulling her away from her escape.

"Let's go have a talk," Duke said. "Now!"

Jaye ran towards them and tried to stop but ended up slipping on a patch of ice, sliding into them, knocking them both over like they were the bowling pins and she was the bowling ball. They landed on top of her.

"Let go of me!" Scarlett demanded, which Duke had still his tightly grip on her waist.

Flint ran towards the fallen group, and slipped on the same ice patch, which sent him falling on top of the others. "That's going to hurt, tomorrow."

"I...can't...breathe!!!" Jaye managed to yell out.

"Will you elephants get off of us!" Scarlett commanded, feeling herself being pulled off the ground from Duke's strength.

Flint helped Jaye to her feet. "You all right?" She nodded quickly, still trying to get the air in her lungs. Then his face changed. "Good. Then care to tell me what the hell you were doing, running all over the base in your robe and bunny slippers!"

"Looking for you because you were taking forever!" Jaye said angrily, with her hands on her hips and giving him the look. "And blonde boy has MY bear."

Duke looked Scarlett over. "What the hell is wrong?"

Scarlett looked back at him. "Nothing is the hell wrong," she said in a small voice.

Flint throw his hands in the air. "I tried to get your food twice to you! But one, the dog ate it and then two, you decided to chase Conrad with the bunny slippers on!"

They didn't notice a shadow near them, with a boot thumping on the pavement.

"Yes, there is. Damn it, Shana, I'm worried about you," Duke said urgently.

"There's nothing to worry about. I'm fine," Scarlett replied to him, her eyes glued to the ground.

"Hey! I thought you liked my bunny slippers!!" Jaye yelled at Flint in frustration.

"I love those damn bunny slippers!" Flint yelled back.

The shadow shifted and now the figure moved forwards in front of the four arguing Joe members.

"WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON WITH YOU PEOPLE!" Hawk's voice rocked the earth, making all four of them huddle together from fear. Then the General's voice sent out a most frightening sound, "Office now! Or all of you are going to the brig! That's an order!" He turned, walking towards his office, then noticing they weren't following fast enough, he turned, his eyes flaring. "Move or I'll lock you all in the meat locker to freeze all your anger!"

Flint put his hand around Jaye's waist, while Duke put an arm over Scarlett's cold shoulder and they started to follow the very unhappy man. They all followed silently to his office all afraid to say anything or suffer his wrath, leaving both Scarlett's crossbow and Brutus, behind.


	6. a cúig

The fearsome four walked into Hawk's office behind him still not saying anything. Hawk went over to the window behind his desk and looked out it with his back to four of his top soldiers. "Have a seat."

Everyone gulped at once, having a deja vu moment since the last time all four of them were in this tangled web of events.

Hawk glared from one to the next, equally staring them down. The general was livid and only had thoughts of sending all four to Cobra Commander to deal with them, and leave him in peace!

"Alright. Who's going to start this time?" he asked. The question was an open one, but the sound in voice cracked even the thickest ice of the north.

They all glanced at each other, and started to talk all at once!

"She's was at training in four in the morning."

"He started chasing me."

"He took my Brutus!"

"I did not, she did."

"She was running in her slippers!"

"He left me to starve."

"I did not!"

"ATTEN HUT!" Hawk voice shook the walls, a second time, making them all stand straight. "Now, who's going to tell me what happened?" His eyes went to Scarlett.

Though she looked calm and composed, she did not feel that way. "I'll take the blame, sir. This is all my fault. I will take the punishment."

"No sir, It was my fault," Duke said. "I'm second in command."

Jaye just stood there looking like she was going to be sick. Flint noticed her awkward stance and pulled her close, hoping this time that their general's uniform will be spared.

"Duke, don't be Mr. Man of Action, right now. Please," Scarlett's voice sounded determined.

Before Duke could reply, Hawk's cut him off, "All right. Scarlett, your punishment will be two weeks of extra paper work, helping Snake Eyes in the training rooms, both in the morning and evening, and also assisting Beach Head with the new recruits. Plus you have your own sessions. I hope this will keep you busy for a few months."

The other three Joes stood there in shock from the General's punishment.

"Yes, sir." Scarlett saluted professionally.

"Hawk, I think Jaye--" Flint never finished his sentence as the door burst open and Breaker rushed into the room.

"This had better be important Breaker..." Hawk said annoyed, as the other four Joes turned and looked at him.

Breaker looked out of breath. "Sir! You have to see this now! It's the big snake! On the screen!"

Hawk immediately turned on the monitor in his office and all six of them began to watch.

"Hello, my darling public. Did you miss me?." The voice of Cobra Commander sent chills down all their spines. They listened intensely at the hissing raspy sound of each word the snake breath uttered. "It is time to be reacquainted with me. As you can all see, I'm not that leg-less creature which GIJOE had rumored. No, I'm back from a long vacation, a vacation which was prospered. Cobra has new allies, more recruits and more weapons. It is time to show you all what Cobra is capable of. Washington will soon discover how much venom a poisonous snake can unleash. The time is near. Cobra will rise once again and bring darkness to all! For I'm the Cobra Commander and I will not fail! COBRA!"

The screen went black, and a hush fell in the room. It was Hawk which broke the silence which had envelope everyone in deep thoughts. Cobra Commander had returned, all their nightmares had come true.

"Breaker, get every Joe in the meeting room. Now." Hawk commanded. "You four, follow me." The foursome stood up and followed Hawk.

"Sir..." Jaye said, almost as a warning.

"Allie, hurry, run to the bathroom. I'll meet you at the meeting room," Flint whispered in her ear.

"I'll go with her," Scarlett added.

Hawk strode quickly down the hall, Duke beside him. Both of their features only showed true leadership. They didn't notice that the other three Joes had stayed behind.

Flint watched his wife and her best friend head for the restroom, then he pivoted and headed towards the meeting room.

Jaye was running in her robe and bunny slippers. she was almost to the bathroom when Ace and Shipwreck came up to them, Ace pushing Shipwreck in the wheelchair. "Hey pretty ladies..." Shipwreck said, but his words were cut off. Jaye had gotten sick all over the Sailor and his chariot.

"Allie! You all right?" Scarlett asked in concern.

Ace turned green, "I think I'm going to need to be sick myself." He left Shipwreck and headed towards the men's room.

"I need a drink." Jaye groaned, holding on to her stomach.

Shipwreck looked at them in stunned silence, sniffing the air.

"Want some tea?" asked Scarlett.

"ACE!! You need to give me a bubbly bath!" Shipwreck yelled, watching the pilot return from the restroom.

"God help me..." Ace mumbled to himself, taking hold of Shipwreck's wheelchair and turning it towards the restroom.

"Serves you right for being mean to me," Shipwreck said, with a cheshire cat grin on his face.

"Tea would be good," Jaye answered, her face was very pale but at least she didn't look like she was going to hurl all over.

"I'll get the tea. Can you save me a seat at the meeting?" Scarlett assured her. "I don't want to wind up sitting next to our lovely drill instructor, again."

"Sure. I'll save the one between me and Duke," Jaye said with a smirk, then walked off to where Flint was waiting for her at the front of the room. They seated themselves down for the meeting.

Scarlett watched her friend enter the room and shook her head, then headed for the Mess. There wasn't a person on sight, for everyone who was on base had been called to Hawk's emergency meeting. She couldn't believe that Cobra Commander had returned. It was as if he had risen back from death itself. A shiver went down her spine, just thinking about the image, she only watched moments ago. She wondered where Serpentor could be? She walked slowly to the refreshments table and poured some hot tea for Jaye. She also grabbed several muffins for her, just in case she was still hungry. Taking the items back to the room, she noticed that Jaye had indeed saved a chair for her, but was very relieved to see Duke, stationed next to Hawk, in front of the room.

"Here's the tea." She whispered to Jaye, sitting down next to her, then added, "I also brought you two muffins, just in case."

"Thanks, I'm starving again." Jaye said, and took the offered provisions.

Duke looked at Scarlett, there was still the worried look in his eyes but his face was a mask of professionalism.

Scarlett sent him an reassured smile, that everything was fine. She hoped that he wouldn't be too angry with her. She hadn't expected him to discover her there in the morning, and it took her by surprise. She listened carefully to each of Hawk's words, telling the unit that Cobra Commander's return will create new devastation around the world, for which GIJOE will be ready. Her eyelids slowly started to fall, and quickly she shook her head to awaken herself. She couldn't fall asleep, not now! An hour passed quickly and once again, without noticing, Scarlett's eyelids once again closed.

Flint turned towards Jaye, making sure that her morning sickness wasn't having a repeat. He watched her sip the rest of her tea and eat the last crumb on the plate. licking her fingers after the last bite. He glanced towards Scarlett and did a double take. Then, he nudged Jaye and indicated towards the redhead, hoping neither Hawk or Duke noticed. He glanced at them and knew, that they hadn't.

Jaye nudged Scarlett in the side to try to wake her, still keeping her eyes up at her commanding officers. The redhead stirred, but her eyelids were still closed. A snicker came from her right and Jaye turned to see Alpine and Bazooka laughing. She was going to kill them! Later.

"Scarlett?" she whispered to her friend, but no reply came.

"You have to wake her up," Flint whispered close to her ear. "Hawk may turn any second." He watched the General point out several locations on a new Cobra base in the Swiss Mountain area.

"Scarlett," Jaye whispered again, and when she didn't get an answer, she grinned knowing just what to do. "Red, Beach and Cover Girl are doing _it_ up on the podium."

The redhead's eyes shot open. "WHAT!" Scarlett cried out loudly in the room, making everyone turn their head in her direction.

"Oh...boy…" Flint muttered, slowly sliding down in his chair.

From the counterintelligence agent's outburst, both Alpine and Bazooka toppled over with their chairs from the laughter. Only their feet wiggling in the air, could be seen from their side of the table.

Hawk turned, his face not pleased from the outburst. "Care to share with the rest of the class?" he asked, sternly.

Scarlett sent a look towards Jaye and Flint, who were both trying to keep their laughter in their mouths. She then turned back to Hawk. "I...I... rather not, sir."

"It was my fault, sir," Jaye said. "I told her I wasn't feeling well again." Trying to cover for her friend.

Hawk leaned over and whispered something to his second in command. Duke gave a nod and started to head at their seating area.

Scarlett gulped, watching the first sergeant come closer, his face identical to Hawk's. She whispered to Jaye, "Send me some rose wreaths for my funeral, OK?" Just as Duke's shadow crossed over her features.

"What makes you think he's mad at you?" Jaye whispered back. She noticed that Hawk was watching her.

"Well, I'm the one who screamed during the--" Scarlett tried to explain but was interrupted by Duke's voice.

"What in the bloody blue blazes is going on with you this morning?" the field commander asked, "Hawk is ready to---"

But his own words were cut off by Jaye's gulping sounds. Her eyes went wide and her cheeks started to puff, her features had once again changed into a light green color.

"Allie?" Flint's eyes widened, knowing what is going to come next, Mount Sickmore!

Jaye threw up all over Duke's clothes and shoes.

Duke tried to jump back but it was too late. He had his arms out to either side of him and looking down at his clothes with a shocked look on his face.

The entire room burst into laughter, at the field commander's expense.

"Hey, Duke!" Shipwreck yelled over the laughter. "You just surpassed Beach Head's stinky smell! Congratulations!"

"SHIPWRECK!" Beach Head snarled from his seat. "Two weeks, Pig PT!"

Shipwreck sent an false apologetic look towards the drill instructor, "Sorry, Beach But no can do, I was wounded in action." He gestured towards his frostbite injury. "You can see, if you don't believe!" This caused more fits of laughter in the room.

Flint put a hand over Jaye's shoulder. "Alright, let's go. You're going to Doc's." She shakily shook her head towards him, and rested it on his shoulder.

"Conrad?" Scarlett whispered towards Duke, hoping he wasn't going to burst a nerve.

"Dash, your wife just puked on me," Duke could only say.

Jaye didn't want to go see Doc. She hated the infirmary. She stayed silent, leaning against her husband.

"Lady Jaye, go to the infirmary, Flint, you take her. Duke, you go get cleaned up," Hawk ordered. "You're smelling up my entire meeting."

"You heard the man, Allie," Flint said. "Up we go." He helped her out of the chair and semi carried out of the room, everyone's eyes on the couple.

Duke shook his head, irritated from the morning's fiasco. Who knew how many videos were going to be passing around from this morning's adventures! He turned and left the room, hearing several Joes continuing to chuckle.

Scarlett swallowed hard, watching a Greenshirt with a mop and bucket come and begin to clean Jaye's Mountain of Smell. She moved to Flint's chair, for the lower rank soldier to finish his job. Another wave of exhaustion ran through her body, and she quickly shook it off. "Stay awake!" her mind screamed over and over again.

General Hawk sent her another even look before continuing the meeting. An hour later, Hawk dismissed the entire room, and Scarlett quickly hurried off out of the room, before the unpleasant commander could call her back in.

Her thoughts raced with the last evening's and this morning's events, running though her mind over and over again. If Duke hadn't caught her in the training room, this wouldn't had never happened. Suddenly, she realized that the crossbow was no longer with her. Panic shot through her. She couldn't lose that weapon! She couldn't!

Racing down the stairs and out to the field, she quickly headed for the Sky Striker. She found her beloved weapon next to the Striker, but glancing around, and noticed that Brutus had ventured off! She hoped that the Bear was now in Jaye's secured hands.

She shivered from the cold air, and again realized that she was wearing her blue silk dress. Quickly, she headed for her suite to change. When she unlocked the door and swiftly walked inside, she closed it behind her and rest her head against the wood, her eyes shutting tightly, and swallowed a lump that was stuck in her throat.

Suddenly, a familiar voice broke her thoughts.

"Alright, Shana," Jaye said, sitting in the recliner. "What's the matter?"

Scarlett's eyes shot open. "Aren't you supposed to be at Doc's? And where is Flint?" she asked.

"Oh, he's looking for me right now." Jaye waved her hand dismissively. "Enough about me."

"Who's looking for you? Doc or Flint? Or both?" Scarlett replied, with an raised eyebrow. She walked over to the couch and sat down, still holding the old crossbow in her grip.

"Probably both by now," Jaye answered, as if it wasn't important. "Now what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Why is everyone after my case today?" she snapped without realizing it.

"Because of that."

"Because of what?"

"You're snappy, tired all the time. Need I go on?" Jaye asked, glaring at her with concern.

Scarlett glanced down to her lap, then looked back up. "I'm fine. It's just work related. Don't worry, all right?"

Jaye leaned forward and put her hand on top of Scarlett's. "Shana you're my best friend and I love you. I will always worry about you."

"Allie, you know I love you like a sister. And I know you are worried. I'd be too, but trust me there's nothing to be worry about," Scarlett replied, she squeezed her friend's hand, trying to reassure her that it was fine.

Suddenly, Jaye's stomach began to rumble, causing both women to laugh, easing the awkwardness.

Scarlett gave another chuckle, listening to Jaye's stomach yell for food once more. "Sounds like someone is hungry. Want to eat something?"

"Are you cooking?" Jaye asked, and when Scarlett nodded she smiled. "In that case, I'd love something to eat."

"Hey, you are lucky Conrad's not cook..." but Scarlett's voice trailed off, a slight tremor went down her spine, thinking how angry the first sergeant must be at that moment.

"Hey don't worry about him. He'll cool off before your date tonight." Jaye said with a smirk.

"We…we.. had a date? Tonight?" Scarlett asked, surprised. He hadn't mentioned going out in the evening. Just like him, leaving little details like that, out.

"Gotcha!!!" Jaye cried out with a laugh.

Scarlett picked up the pillow, next to her and threw it at Jaye's face. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" she stated, then shook her head. "I hate when you do that."

"Pay back for all the grief you gave me when I first started seeing Dash."

"Funny. Speaking of seeing people. I'm shocked as you are, finding a certain tank driver locking lips with a certain drill instructor, without mentioning any names..."

"You mean Clutch and Sgt. Slaughter?"

Scarlett burst out laughing. "Get that picture out of my head, please!!!" Then she stood up from the couch, her legs aching from being so long on those high heels. Her boots were one thing, but straps were another. "Allie, I'm going to change quickly. I have three sessions in the afternoon. The meeting cancelled my morning classes, which I'm grateful. Help yourself to the fridge. I'll be back shortly."

While Scarlett went into her bedroom to change, Jaye went to the fridge, opened the door, peeked inside, found left over pizza and started eating it with some Tabasco sauce.

The phone began to ring. Jaye stared at the device while taking a big chunk out of the pizza and chewing it unladylike.

"Allie, can you get that?" Scarlett's voice chimed from the bedroom.

"No way. I'm a wanted fugitive remember!!!" Jaye yelled with a mouth full of pizza.

The phone continued to ring, but Jaye eyed the thing like it was a Cobra death trap, waiting to spring.

"Oh, for sakes!" Scarlett rushed into the room, a towel over her slim figure. She walked up to the phone and answered it. "Red's Pizza Parlor. Today's Special is Cold Pizza with a dash, no- make it a gallon of Tabasco sauce. What would you like to order?"

"Cute, Scarlett," Doc said. "Have you seen Jaye?"

Scarlett's eyes widened. "Jaye... have I seen Jaye..." She turned to Jaye and mouthed, 'Doc!' Then talked back on the phone, "Doc, why are you looking for Jaye?"

"Because she's supposed to be down here for blood work but she took off," Doc answered.

Jaye was standing next to her best friend, shaking her head and mouthing the word "NO" at Scarlett.

"Oh? Blood work you say?" Scarlett spoke to Doc. "I did see a Jaye early this morning." She chuckled at her friend's shock expression. "It was a nice Blue Jaye sitting on the Motor Pool's roof, I think it gave Beach Head a present."

"Why did I even bother calling and asking you. You two are just the same," Doc said in irritation, before the line went dead.

"Well, Doc thinks we both are the same." She placed the receiver down, then glanced down to her stomach. "Too bad he got the pregnancy thing wrong."

"Oh, I'm sure a certain blonde haired, blue eyed man could take care of that for you." Jaye smirked at her then took another bite of pizza.

"Allie!" Scarlett said in shock, her cheeks turning all rosy.

There was a knock on the door and Flint's voice echoed from the outside, "I know you're in there, Allie! Come out now! Shana! Open the door or else!"

Scarlett and Jaye looked at each other exchanging identical faces and gulped. Scarlett slowly walked to the door and called out. "Dash, I'm not wearing anything!"

Jaye choked down her laughter.

"Won't work, Red! Open now!" Flint threatened from the other side of the door.

Scarlett opened the door and the warrant officer burst in. He walked to Jaye and took her by the hand. "Come on Houdini, you got a date with some needles."

"I don't think so," Jaye said, and tried to wrench her hand free.

"Oh, yes, you are," Flint replied, strictly. "By the way, Brutus was seen at the infirmary."

"What?" Jaye growled, hastily heading out the door.

"See you later, Red." Flint said, following Jaye out the door. Then quickly added, "I wonder what she'll do when she finds out Brutus isn't there." And with that, he closed the door behind him.

Scarlett shook her head and walked back into her bedroom. She picked up her brush from the dresser and began to put her hair in her signature ponytail when she winced from pain. Touching her hand behind her head, she felt a bump, just over her neck. "Probably from my early spill this morning." she said to herself. Quickly, she dressed and headed out of the door, for one long afternoon of sessions and punishments.

Hours later, the counterintelligence agent walked back into her suite, in exhaustion. She had taught three classes, not to mention helped with Snake Eyes' sessions and did an enormous amount of paperwork, which Hawk had nicely given to her in a manila envelope with a little red heart sticker, and underneath the words, "Happy Belated Valentines."

She needed a nice relaxing bath, to rest her muscles and not to mention herself. Walking into the bathroom, she filled the tub with warm hot water and poured some of the rose scented bubble bath gel, which Cover Girl had given her for Christmas. Then rolled a towel, and laid it on the side of the tub, creating a pillow for her head.

Putting her dirty uniform in the hamper, she stepped in to the warm water and rested her head on the towel. Another wince escaped her throat as she slightly closed her eyes, thinking about the entire day's events. It was definitely one of those days.

An image surfaced in her head, something green, flying through the air, then a pair of blue eyes staring at her. Then another image, a tear falling down a cheek, soothing words. Then a heartbeat, a laugh, turning into pain, anger, a cry. Then she felt small needles against her skin, thousand of needles poking her from all ends, and the cry became a scream. Her eyes flung open, listening to the scream, and realized it was coming from her own vocal chords!

She felt the ice cold water against her skin, trying to nudge her fully awake. Her chest rose up and down, heavily, her eyes glancing around and realized that she had fallen asleep in the bath. Her hand rose shakily and grabbed her robe. Stepping out of cold water, she shivered, wrapping herself in the warm thick robe. She touched her head, aching from the pain.

Walking into kitchenette, she glanced at the clock and noticed that was several hours since she had started running the bath. Opening the cabinet, she took out the aspirin bottle and a glass. She walked over to the sink and poured some water in the glass. She took several steps away from the sink, listening to the dripping water. Her mind listened to the sound of the drops falling down the drain, like a tempo, steady, beating like a heart, thumping. She whirled around, and threw the glass at the sink, with a force so strong, it smashed against the side, breaking into small pieces.

Scarlett breathed heavily once more, staring at the glass on the floor, then at the droplets of water, falling. The heartbeat had stopped. Recomposing herself together, she went to cross the floor, to grab the broom, and felt a sharp pain on her bare foot. A sharp glass piece had slightly cut her skin. She closed her eyes, shaking her head, and leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down to the floor. Her mind leaving the real world once again.

She felt something, a hand, on her shoulder, holding it tightly. Her eyes shot open, a gasp escaped from her mouth and her blue eyes looked straight into two crystal blue ones, that were full of worry.

"Shana." Duke felt her head to see if she was running a fever.

"Conrad.." Scarlett tried to find her voice once again, then noticed his cream Irish knitted sweater and beige pants. "I guess I'm running a little late for our date. I'll be ready in a second." She slowly stood up from the floor, then glanced around. "What a mess."

"What happened in here?" he asked, as he steadied her.

"Umm, spider," she explained, lying to him, hoping it will work.

"That's it. You are going to see Doc," Duke said, pulling her towards the door.

"Conrad, I'm fine! I don't need Doc," Scarlett replied, pulling away from him. She strolled on the couch and sat down. "Well, what an lovely evening this is turning out. I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't be sorry." He walked over behind her and started to massage her shoulders. "Tell you what. You go get cleaned up, I'll clean up the mess in the kitchen and fix you some dinner."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't mind--" Scarlett tried to say, but was cut off by his words.

"It would be my pleasure." He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. "Go on."

Scarlett slowly nodded and headed towards her bedroom, changing into a light weight blue sweater and black pants. When she walked back out of her bedroom, she could hear Duke in the kitchen and the aroma of fresh pasta filled the air.

"Need any help in there?" she called out to him, heading towards the kitchenette.

"Nope, got it all handled," Duke said, as he stirred the sauce.

Walking inside the kitchenette, Scarlett figured that a disaster would had taken over the small space. Duke was worse in the kitchen than Cover Girl. But she was surprised to see the area, nice and tidy, and find Duke next to the stove, over several cooking pots, stirring the sauce and wearing her 'Kiss the Irish Cook.' apron.

"Smells good," she said, wrapping her arms from behind his back. Her head resting on him. "So, do I have to do what the sign says?"

"But of course," Duke agreed, turning around and grinned down at her.

Scarlett slowly rose on her tip toes, and kissed him tenderly. She felt the world around her stop for a second, frozen in time, not wanting to end the magical moment. They parted their lips, and her mind whirled from the aftermath. "You taste like sauce," were the only words that could come out of her mouth, giggling.

Duke laughed heartily. "Well, one must sample his masterpiece before sharing it."

"Hmm, maybe I have to sample some more," Scarlett said, kissing him on more time. "Alright, I think I'll set up for the main course in the living room." She walked over to the cupboard and took out two plates, glasses and then grabbed the utensils. "Your choice on the drinks." she informed him, taking out the items to the coffee table.

Duke soon came out with bowl of pasta with extra sauce, and settled it on the table, he had also brought with him a nice wine bottle, which was also left from Jaye's stash.

They both ate their meal, talking about anything but the day's events. An hour later, and their bellies full, Scarlett leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulders. She slightly trembled from the cold, even though the temperature in the room was normal, she felt a shiver down her spine.

He noticed her shiver, kissed her gently, while standing up and grabbing one of the blankets from the chair. He then walked back to the couch, settled back into the cushions, this time laying down, and pulled her close to him, covering both their bodies with the warm blanket. She nestled against him, her back touching the pillows of the couch. He gently stoked her hair, sending warm tingles through her body. His hand lowered itself against her nape, and she winced from the pain.

"What hurts?" Duke asked, in worried voice.

"Nothing, just a small bruise from… emm... falling this morning," Scarlett answered, embarrassed. "And no Doc. It will be fine by tomorrow."

Duke watched her move her head on his chest, resting on top of his heart, listening to the beat, steady, loud, like an old battle drum. Thumping madly in his chest. Her fingers gently held on to his side, moving slowly, touching him, and sending tremors down his own body. Making him melt like a marshmallow in the fireplace.

"I just worry about you sometimes. I now understand why Dash acts the way he does sometimes," Duke said, then kissed the top of her head.

"You know, if I was Allie, you would have a lump the size of an apple on your head with the 'sometimes' part." Her voice was soft, quiet. "You're so lucky I'm not."

"Yeah poor Dash, right now." Duke chuckled. "She's in rare form."

"Mmmhmm," Scarlett answered him back, softly.

Duke held his breath for a moment, this was the perfect moment, seeing her in his arms, holding her, making her content. His hand slowly went down to his pocket, touching the small item that he had brought with him. Her head moved, causing his hand to stop just on top of the pocket line and felt her edge closer to him.

"Shana, there's been something I want to ask you." Duke's voice spoke in nervous tone, listening to her steady breathing. But there was no reply from the redhead. "Shana?"

He tilted his head slowly up, glancing to her beautiful features, treasuring the moment and smiled. Leaning his head back, he held her closer, making sure she was safe and sound. He kissed the top of her head once more, "I love you, Shana O 'Hara," he whispered to her sleeping form.

It was hours later when Duke awoke in the middle of the night. His hand traveled across his chest to embrace hers and found only air. He bolted straight up from the sofa, and looked around. She was no where in sight. Getting up from the cushions, the blanket fell to the floor. Quickly, he strode to the bathroom, but found it empty. He then headed to her bedroom. "She must be in there." he said to himself, opening the door and finding the room unoccupied. He spotted her clothing on the bed, neatly folded. Franticly, he began to search in the room. Her uniform was missing, her crossbow was missing and Scarlett had vanished from the suite.

The first sergeant rushed back to the living room, grabbed his coat and walked out of the suite, heading towards the training room, panic rising in through his heart.


	7. a sé

Jaye lay in bed looking very, very unhappy. She was angry at her husband for lying to her about her beloved stuffed bear, Brutus. Her husband had been trying to talk to her for a while but she totally ignored him, plotting revenge on him. He should be afraid, very afraid. She laughed evilly inside without letting him realize it.

"Allie, get some sleep." Flint said, in a tired voice. They had been up most of the night. When he had first taken her to the infirmary and she discovered that he had lied to her, not to mention seeing Doc with his enormous needles, he was grateful the ceiling hadn't caved in on them all! Doc had decided to let her calm down before taking any blood samples. Her blood pressure had probably gone sky high. They figured that the only way to calm her down was to keep her overnight and try again in the morning.

Doc had even tried several times to get some blood samples, only to have several objects flown to his face, not to mention the numerous various colorful curses in so many different languages. He had given up after Jaye called him a Bastard in German and threw the magazine on his head. So, there they were, stuck for the night. And Jaye making his life a living horror movie setting. "Will you please get some sleep?" he pleaded once more, with a yawn.

"I'm not tired," Jaye finally said flatly, still refusing to look at him. "You go ahead."

"Well, if you had let Doc get the blood samples in the first place, you wouldn't be in this bed right now." Flint stated, watching her features turn in various colorful shades.

Jaye turned and looked at him with heat in her eyes and not the playful kind either. "Your mister testosterone can be replaced by a zucchini."

He yawned, his eyes half awake. "You want to eat zucchini? With the dip or without the dip?"

"It would taste better than you!"

"Okay, I'll get some Mountain Dew too." Flint groggily stood up, and walked to the door. "Nurse Smith, can you please keep an eye on Lady Jaye. I've got to run to the Mess to get her some fettuccini and Mountain Dew."

Jaye threw a magazine on the back of his head, causing his beret to fall to the ground.

He whirled around. "Allie!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!!!" She glared at him, moving to get out of bed to retrieve the aforementioned magazine.

Flint shook his head. "Want anything else?" he asked her, when the Nurse walked into the room, her features serious, making sure that the patient would stay in bed. She picked up the magazine and set it on the side table.

Jaye refused to answer him but he could see a tear slip down her cheek.

"Aww, Allie." Flint walked over to her bedside and kissed her forehead, just as she slapped him on the back of his head. "Ow! What did you do that for?"

"Because you don't love me anymore," she cried.

Flint smacked his forehead. 'Here we go with the hormones.' he thought to himself. His sister Nancy had filled him with his sister's Brenna's pregnancy period. He had prepared for it sure, but writing it on paper was surly different from living it! He looked down at her. "Now, why would you get that notion?" He leaned down closer to her face, bad move, as another throttle made him see stars.

The sound of wheels became apparent from the hallway and Flint looked up just in time to watch Shipwreck race down the hallway, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Save me!"

Lifeline rushed after the sailor with a large needle in his hands. "Get back here for your medicine, sailor!"

The warrant officer then glanced back down to his wife. "I guess I'll be needing one of those chairs soon, huh?" he joked.

"Just go. I know you don't want to be here," Jaye said, sniffling.

"I'll be back quick with your food, alright?" Flint kissed the top of her head. "And try not to demolish the place, okay?"

Again, she refused to answer him.

He shook his head, wondering how his own father survived this, not once or twice but three times! "I'll be back, quickly." he assured her, then nodded to the nurse and left out of the room.

Once he left, she tried to get up out of bed.

"Don't even think about it, Lady Jaye." Nurse Smith's voice made her stand still. "I'm not letting you out of my sight." The nurse sat in Flint's chair and stared the Scottish woman down.

"Damn. Forgot you were here," Jaye mumbled. After a few minutes she looked over at the nurse. "Since you won't let me up can you please get me a bed pan or something. I have to go to the bathroom."

"The bathroom is right next your bed, Lady Jaye," said the Nurse, with her arms folded.

Jaye cursed in French, then slowly got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. Minutes later, she emerged back out. She noticed the nurse still sitting on the chair, her eyes glued to her patient. Then Jaye had a brilliant idea in her head. All those years in acting school were going to finally pay off.

Wheels screeched once again outside the hallway, and she glanced to see Shipwreck quickly rushing by, singing 'Under The Sea.' in off key.

Then watched Lifeline chasing after the sailor. "Shipwreck, get back here! I gave you the wrong meds!"

Sea? Green? 'Oh this will be good,' she thought. Glancing at the nurse, she smiled at her before she started gulping, her face turning green and she held on to the bed to steady herself upright.

"Are you alright, Lady Jaye?" Nurse Smith bolted out of her chair and neared the counterintelligence agent.

With one swift move Jaye knocked her out, grabbing her robe, she snuck out of the room and headed in the opposite direction of Lifeline.

In the meantime, Flint was halfway towards the Mess Hall, walking briskly towards the building. He checked his watch and shook his head. It was almost five in the morning. The cold air surrounded him and he shook off its bite. He kicked himself for not wearing his coat.

Rounding the corner of the main building, he wasn't paying attention when a solid mass hit him, sending both of them to the ground. Raising to his elbows, his jaw dropped, finding his best friend on his elbows.

"Early shift?" he asked the field commander.

"Have you seen, Scarlett?" Duke asked.

Flint shook his head. "Sorry, can't say that I have. I've been with Allie all night in the infirmary." Then he asked, "Is something wrong?"

"We fell asleep on her couch, and when I woke up, she was gone." He stood up and helped his buddy up on his feet. "Why is Allie in the infirmary?"

"Doc, needle, infirmary, add that and you got your answer," Flint answered, while another yawn crept up on him. "What's going on with you two and this cat and mouse game, lately?"

"I don't know, but this time she's going to the infirmary," Duke said, adamantly.

"Why?" Flint asked, confused. "What are you going to do? Whack her on the head and take her there? This is Scarlett we're talking about. She'll whack your head first before anything."

"She's no worse then that hormonal crazed wife of yours," Duke said. "Wait, on second thought, your wife is worse."

"Can we trade?" Flint asked in a chuckle. "But for only another seven months, then I want her back."

"No way! I can't see how you put up with some of her antics on a day when she's not pregnant."

Flint gulped. "Speaking of antics, I better go and grab that food and drink she wants before we wind up with no infirmary for the next century!"

"Yeah you better. I haven't checked the mess yet. I'll go in with you," Duke suggested.

"Sure, come on," Flint agreed, and they headed towards the Mess hall. The room was dark and empty, not a soul or animal in sight. No one had come yet for an early breakfast or a really late meal. "Looks like she's not in here, Conrad. Have you checked the training rooms yet? Where else would a girl and her crossbow go?"

"Maybe the target range. I'll go look there," Duke said, and left.

Flint shook his head. "Hope you don't become the target!" he yelled at the first sergeant, watching him head towards the training area. Then headed into the kitchen to grab all off Jaye's food list, including some extra more, just in case.

The field commander walked towards the training area, while a winter breeze floated in the air. Looking up at the still winterish sky, he wondered if it would snow. A moving shadow caught his attention. His pace quickened, trying to identify the figure from the dim morning's light.

Duke rounded the corner, he saw the shadow pass by.

The silhouette halted for a split moment, turning around in several directions, listening to any movement. Assuring that the cost was clear, the figure once again reassumed walking in the direction of the training rooms.

The first sergeant took off running after the silhouette. He silently followed the figure, watching it pass several bushes and round the corner of the building. His army training took over and with expert precision, rounded the corner but only to find nobody there. Where are on earth did the figure vanish? There wasn't another escape route. He glanced to his left, then right, listening, for any sudden movements. It came.

From the bushes, the shadow jumped out and tackled him to the ground. He felt the cold ground against his face, and the cold steel of a sword against his neck, right on his vocal chords. His eyes shot open and his mouth dropped unmasking the dark figure. He glared at the mask of Snake Eyes, who still hadn't moved from his fighting stance.

"Snakes, let me up," Duke ordered, not daring to move with the sharp edge of the katana against the vulnerable skin of his neck.

The silent ninja released Duke from his deadly grasp and helped his teammate up. Using his hands, he signed to the first sergeant, "Sorry, thought you were a intruder."

"I feel safer with you on guard," Duke said, rubbing his neck. "I thought maybe you were Scarlett. Have you seen her?"

Snakes Eyes shook his head. Then he signed, "She's supposed to help me early today with the early training classes. Maybe she's already inside?"

The sound of a barking dog came from around the corner, followed by a female's gentle laugh.

"There she is. Sorry Snakes but she's not going to be able to help you today, she's going to the infirmary." Duke said, as they walked towards the sound of the laugh.

Snake Eyes took out a silent whistle from his belt and Timber came bolting around the corner, causing Duke to jump to the side. Shaking his head, he walked towards the laughter, but only to find nobody there. He looked up at the cloudy sky and silently thought to himself. 'Why me?'

A light from the building caught his attention. It was the same light he had seen the night before. Instantly, he walked through the entrance of the door and strode into the back room, looking for the missing redhead.

The room was quiet, but his eyes quickly caught sight of Scarlett who had settled herself on the floor, with some files in her hands, reading.

Duke walked up to her. "Come on, Shana," he said gently.

Startled, she looked up. "Conrad, what are you doing here?" Scarlett asked. Her hand moved, quickly, she closed the files and settled them underneath her crossbow.

"No more running. It's time to go see Doc about this." There was deep concern in his voice and words.

"About what? I only have a tiny scratch under my foot and a small bruise on my head. I don't need to see Doc. I'm fine," Scarlett said, stubbornly.

"Shana, baby please, for me," Duke almost begged, a sure sign that he was worried about her on a personal level. "Besides, we might need to help with Allie."

Scarlett stood up from the floor. "What's wrong with Allie?" she asked in concern, hoping nothing was wrong with the pregnancy. Suddenly her eyes changed, looking at his features closely from the dim light in the room. "Conrad! What happened?"

Her gloved hand touched his face, concern all over hers. "You look like you were attacked by Storm Shadow." Her eyes took in the several scratches on his face, then traveled down to his torn sweater.

"Even worse. His sword brother."

"But why would Snake Eyes attack you? You didn't tease him on those Barbie dolls of his, did you?" Scarlett asked seriously. Her fingers traced down his cheek and he flinched. "That's it. You're the one who needs to see Doc, to examine those scratches of yours."

She bend down and gathered her file and weapon. Then grabbed his hand, "Let's go Mr. I can't handle without being in action man. You have a date with a medic." She pulled him out the door and headed towards the infirmary.

Duke just followed in shock, looking very much like a grade school student getting dragged to the principals office by an angry teacher.

Suddenly she stopped short, causing him to collide on her. He watched her face change dramatically, followed by a tremor, and then just like that, change back to its original state. She gripped harder her hand over his, and continued on towards the Infirmary, her steps a little slower this time.

A voice to their right startled both of them and Duke felt Scarlett lean against him, her body tensed.

"Hey, you two." Flint's face emerged from behind one of the hangars. He carried a large box, filled with food. Then he looked at their faces, "Did little old warrant officer me, scare you?"

Scarlett eyed the box and noticed something long and brown sticking out from it. When Flint came next to the couple, she immediately grabbed the long object and hit him on the head. "Does that answer your question?"

Flint blinked.

Duke started laughing. "Looks like you're going to feed an army with that."

"With Allie's new appetite, I think even Roadblock can't handle it!" Flint explained, "But who's going to tell her that her garlic Italian bread was killed in action?"

"Not me." Scarlett shook her head. "Anyway, we have to go to the infirmary, Duke needs a shot and to get some of those cute band aids that Lifeline keeps hidden in the drawers, for only special occasions."

"Oh God!!! Dash put me out of my misery now, please," Duke begged.

"This is what happens when you try to be a Hardy Boy," Scarlett answered him, dragging him now near the building.

Several Greenshirts watched from their early PT training on Beach Head's obstacle course and a verse of laughter filled the cold air.

Inside the infirmary, Jaye was hiding in the closet from the very angry nurse she had knocked cold earlier.

She heard voices coming from the hallway. And listened as several footsteps passed her hidden area,

Jaye stepped out of the closet thinking the coast was clear.

"GANG WAY!! Lady Jaye, look out!" Shipwreck's voice screamed in the hallway, but it was too late. Jaye's eyes widened from fright watching the wheelchair with the sailor, barring down at her. She took a step towards her left, but it was too late as the wheelchair made her loose her balance and topple over on to the singing sailor, who was now in the second verse of 'Singing in The Rain.'

The chair flew down the hallway, Jaye sitting on Shipwreck's lap, while holding on for dear life! She heard herself scream and held on tighter, almost choking the sailor.

A voice called her name, "Allie!" Flint! She turned her head, watching him throw a large box down on the floor and hurry off after the runaway wheelchair.

"I can't look!" Scarlett buried her face on Duke's chest, before watching the wheelchair with Jaye and Shipwreck head towards the wall, crashing into it and both of them falling off the chair.

Jaye lay there on the ground with her eyes closed.

Shipwreck had hit the wall and was sprawled on the floor, the chair on its side, the wheels still spinning in the air.

Duke went running down the hallway after Flint. "Scarlett, go get Doc!"

Scarlett glanced at her fallen friend before she pivoted and headed for Doc's office at full speed.

"Allie!" Flint bent over his wife and picked her up. "We need to get her back to the room." He stood up and start walking quickly. Jaye groaned, starting to come too.

A plea came from the fallen sailor, who was now whining. "Ow, my nose... my nose... it hurts." Shipwreck cried, holding on to his nose.

Duke helped the sailor back into the chair, and then started wheeling him towards the room.

In the room, Flint lay the almost conscious Jaye on the bed. "It's alight, Allie. Doc's on his way."

"Wh...who are you?" Jaye asked, meekly.

"This is going to be interesting." Duke said, patting Flint on the shoulder before leaving to take Shipwreck back to his room.

"Come on, Allie, stop the acting." Flint demanded. He somehow knew that his wife was acting. He knew her like a book, every page, filled with the cliff notes!

"Who's Allie?" Jaye asked, with a hint of fear in her voice.

Flint's jaw dropped, "What do you mean, who's Allie! You're Allie! Alison Faireborn, my wife."

"No, I'm Shana O'Hara," she replied, and seemed to be shying away from him.

He stared at her confused, shocked, surprised. 'What the hell is going on!' ran through his mind, but out loud he bellowed, "DOC!" Then he dashed at the door, frantically looking left and right. "DOC!" he screamed at the top of his lungs once more.

The frightened sound of his voice sent Doc running down the hall, with Scarlett close at his heels. The medic rushed into the room.

"What happened?" Doc asked, walking up to Jaye and start taking her pulse.

Flint stared at Jaye. "She...she thinks she's Scarlett!"

"Come again?" Both Scarlett and Doc turned towards the warrant officer. At the same moment, Duke came running in, alarmed from the yells.

Jaye tried to snatch her arm away from Doc.

"What the Sam Hill is going on in here?" Duke asked, as he walked in.

"That's what I'm trying to learn myself, Duke," answered Doc, letting go of Jaye's hand.

"She thinks she's Scarlett!" cried out Flint, starting to pace in the room.

Scarlett looked at Jaye then at Flint. "What in the world are you talking about?"

Doc raised his hand to silence them, then turned to Jaye. "Now, young lady, what is your name?"

"Shana O'Hara, duh."

Duke shook his head. "This is a joke."

"Am I laughing?" Flint snapped.

"Why does she think, she's me?" Scarlett asked, confused.

"Will you three be quiet or I'll shove you all out the door," Doc threatened. Then he turned his attention back to his patient. "Now Al- I mean Shana, care to tell me a little about yourself?"

"I grew up on Atlanta, I have a cross bow and I'm dating him." She pointed at Duke and tried to get to him as she seductively licked her lips.

Duke's eyes widened, wanting to flee, but his legs wouldn't move.

"Doc!!!!" Flint's voice echoed in the room. His eyes were huge and his mouth had gone dryer than any desert!

Scarlett turned to Duke. "So, how long has this been going on?" she joked, watching the first sergeant's color drain from even the thought of it.

Doc looked at Jaye curiously. Then asked her, "Can I examine your eyes. By the way, they are a nice shade of green."

"You're crazy. My eyes are blue." Jaye said, and launched herself at Duke knocking him to the ground. "Hey, baby." She said seductively.

"DASH! GET YOUR WIFE!!!" Duke yelled.

"ALLIE!" Flint screamed and rushed to grab her by the waist, lifting her off of Duke, who was now breathing hard from Jaye licking him on the neck.

Scarlett paled, and leaned against the wall.' What was going on?' ran through her mind.

"Dash, get her back in bed." Doc ordered.

Flint hoisted Jaye back in the bed, letting her sit cross-legged, eyeing Duke romantically, who was now staring at her in shock.

"What's the matter, Connie? I thought you liked that?" Jaye purred.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit," Duke groaned.

Scarlett slowly slid down the wall, and sat on the floor, holding her knees, watching the interaction, speechless.

"I'll join you," Flint added, feeling sick to his stomach. "Doc, what are we going to do now?"

Doc glanced one more time at Jaye. "Well, I guess we better leave her here for the night. And treat her as Shana, for now. This maybe a short term thing, not really sure. First case I ever had."

"You guys on drugs or something?" Jaye asked. "You're acting weird."

Duke just stood there dumbstruck.

"Allie, ... I mean Shana, dear.. okay, this does _not_ sound right.." Flint said, in a grim voice. "Umm, you were outside the hallway and hit your head.. you think your are her," He pointed to Scarlett, who was now numb on the floor. "But, your real name is Alison Faireborn. Can you remember anything?"

Doc walked around the bed, without Jaye noticing him.

"Man, you have issues. Does your wife know you are into polygamy?" Jaye asked, seriously.

"This is _so_ not funny," Duke said, shaking his head.

"Po... polygamy!" Flint stuttered. "What are you talking about! I only have _one_ wife!"

Scarlett put her head on her knees and shook her head. She felt too exhausted to even speak, let alone scream. 'What is wrong with my best friend.'

Doc raised his hand, signaling to Flint and Duke, to get ready just in case. They nodded.

"Hello, Shana," Doc's voice came from behind, making her turn to him. "Now, let me see those blue eyes." With a swift move, her touched her face and examined them. "Just what I thought. She has a slight concussion. Let's leave her alone with Nurse Smith and then I'll start the medications."

"Who's Nurse Smith?" Jaye asked. "And I don't want any drugs, last time they gave me a nasty rash." She said, using Scarlett's allergic reaction to a drug a few months back.

"What do you need us to do?" Duke asked.

"Lets get her rested for a few hours. I'm going to call Hawk and let him know," Doc explained. "All of you can go back to your normal activities. Flint, stay here. Duke, I'll have Lifeline take care of those scratches and put you on antibiotics. Scarlett, get some sleep."

Scarlett's raised her head. "Sorry, got classes to teach. Unless, you need me here."

Flint walked over to Jaye. "Want me to try and find Brutus?"

"No, I want Rory," Jaye said, as she laid back down, wincing when she touched the sore spot on the back of her head.

"Doc, Scarlett needs something because she hasn't been sleeping," Duke said.

"I have been sleeping. I'm fine!" Scarlett glared at him. Then glanced at Jaye. She knew that Rory had been ripped to shreds by the evil hands of Beach Head, several years ago, so why was 'Shana' asking for a stuff skunk, that was no longer in existence?

Doc shook his head. "How about some vitamins?"

"No thanks, Doc. I'm fine."

Flint looked at Jaye. "All right, we will get Rory to you." Hoping Scarlett still had the stuff skunk.

Doc walked over to the door and called Nurse Smith in. "Watch her," he ordered. "Make sure she stays awake. Pinch her, if you need too." Making Jaye's eyes wide. "I'm going to call Hawk." He left the room, hastily.

Several hours later Jaye was starting to fall asleep.

"LADY JAYE!" The voice screamed in her ear, vibrating her eardrums and encouraging her headache to increase.

"GRRRRR," Jaye growled. "I'M NOT LADY JAYE!!!! AND QUIT YELLING."

"Fine, Cover Girl." Nurse Smith growled back, "I'm going to call Doc in here." The woman stood up and walked to the door. Opening it, she glanced and saw Doc standing with some of the members. "Doc, she's trying to fall asleep."

Doc nodded and headed into the room, the rest following in the room. Jaye's mouth went wide when she spotted Duke, entering timidly and had several Snork band aids on his cheek, followed by Scarlett, who looked like she had taught three classes back to back, then her smile faded, watching Flint enter, looking pale, and then she held her breath, when the last member of the group stepped into the room, General Hawk.

'Oh crap' Jaye thought to herself. "What's going on?"

Duke refused to look at her.

Hawk stepped forward. "Hello, Shana. Do you know who I am?"

The others waited patiently for Jaye's answer, hoping that she was back to normal, well back to Lady Jaye normal, anyway.

"You're Cobra Commander. Was I captured or something? Please tell me this is a dream." She looked around confused and frightened.

Duke groaned.

Scarlett's eyes widened.

Flint's jaw dropped.

Doc shook his head.

And Hawk stared at her in shock. Then professionally recomposed himself. "No, I'm not the Cobra Commander, and you're not captured. My name's Clayton Abernathy, I'm the GIJOE team's commanding officer. You are actually one of our members."

"Are you sure that's not a mask you're wearing?"

Hawk cleared his throat, then turned to Doc. "I'll be in my office if you need me. Let me know when there is a change in her condition."

Doc nodded. "Will do, Hawk."

"Well, enjoy your day, Shana." Hawk bid farewell to Jaye and walked out of the room.

Flint walked next to his wife. "Feeling better?" he asked her.

Scarlett felt Duke's arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER. YOU'RE MINE!!!!" Jaye yelled and jumped up out of the bed and launched herself at Duke.

"Wha..." Duke started to ask in shock, before being knocked to the ground.

Scarlett's eyes widened in fear. She had never seen her friend act this way. But then she noticed a familiar sparkle in her friend's eyes, a sparkle that could only mean one thing. She looked down at Jaye, who was now trying to kiss Duke, while he was moving his head back and forth madly, avoiding those lips, and calmly stated. "Sure, he's all yours. He is your boyfriend, is he not?"

They all glanced at the redhead, which they all thought she lost it now for sure.

Doc choked and then cleared his throat.

Flint rushed forward and grabbed Jaye from the waist, lifting her away from his fallen comrade.

"Shana!" Flint yelled at Scarlett. "What the hell?"

Jaye fought against Flint as he pulled her back. Her hands reaching for the first sergeant.

"Yeah, what's the meaning of that?" Duke asked, angrily as he stood up and glared at the redhead.

Scarlett had a mischievous look in her eyes. "I'm only stating the obvious." she shrugged, watching now the Joe men stare at her in shock.

Flint held on tighter to Jaye and put her back on the bed.

"Flint, let go of her," Doc's voice commanded and the warrant officer obliged. Then Doc walked to Jaye's bedside. "Now, Shana. I'm going to give you some medicine."

"No, you're not," Jaye said, stubbornly.

Doc turned away from her and pulled out something from his coat pocket. "Well, Miss Shana O' Hara. As you _are_ Shana O'Hara, then I know that you are _not_ going to be afraid of this little needle, because Shana O' Hara is _not_ afraid of needles." He turned around, staring at her, a smile spread wide on his face, while he held the most largest needle Jaye had ever seen, making her blood turn stone cold from fear.

Jaye's eyes widened. She jumped up from the bed. "Dash!!!" she cried out as she backed away from them, towards the door.

Duke moved to block her only to be shoved out of the way and took off running out the door.

Flint rushed after Jaye and grabbed her by the arm before she had to fly down the hall at full speed. "Well, if it isn't Alison Faireborn." He pulled her back inside the room, and closed the door behind them, just in case Jaye decided to perform another Houdini.

Scarlett smirked at her friend, watching now the fear rise in her face from being caught. She sat on the second bed of the room, looking at the scene, now of Jaye, trying to pull away from Flint.

Jaye grabbed the emesis bucket from the table and hit Flint in the head with it, stunning him enough to let her go before grabbing anything she could find to throw at him.

Duke sat down next to Scarlett to watch the show. "You knew this the whole time didn't you?"

Scarlett turned to him and nodded. "I had my suspicions ever since she mentioned Rory. Allie knew that Rory was ripped apart from Beach Head's clutches, so the real 'Shana' would had never asked for a stuffed animal, who no longer existed." She turned to see now Jaye, throw magazines at Flint.

"Allie!" Flint yelled, trying to duck from the magazines. "Stop."

"NO!!! YOU LIED TO ME!!!!" Jaye yelled at him loudly, even though her head throbbed from a headache.

Duke suddenly had a brilliant idea but kept it to himself. He smirked. "What's the matter Dash, can't control your woman

"I thought she was your woman!" Flint joked, now getting smacked on the head with one of the magazines. "Ow... all right! I take it back! I lied! I'm sorry Allie! But it was the only way to get you here."

Two magazines flew in the air, hitting both Duke and Scarlett on their heads.

"Getting too dangerous arou--" Scarlett went to say towards Duke, then her eyes widened. "Incoming!" She pushed Duke and herself on the bed, just as a vase missed their heads, passing them both, and smashed into the wall.

"ENOUGH!" Doc's yell came, as he came out behind the chair. "Allie, I'm not going to put a needle in you, you are only taking some pills, but if you continue this, I'll make sure you are going to turn into my new pin cushion!"

"You promise no needles?" Jaye asked, turning to him with her back to Flint.

"Man, she's got some temper," Duke commented.

Scarlett nodded, brushing her hair off her face, and steadily rising back up from the bed.

Doc nodded to Jaye. "No needles." Then winked at Flint.

Flint grabbed Jaye from behind her waist, without given her a chance to react. "Now!"

The medical doctor rushed in, grabbed Jaye by the arm and pressed a needle on her skin. Jaye's body went limp, and Flint slowly picked her up from the ground, put her back on the hospital bed, and covered her with the blankets.

"I just sedated her," Doc said in a tired voice. "After the hell she made us go through, she deserved it."

"Thanks, Doc," Flint replied, sitting down next to his wife, and took her hand in his.

"You two are going to be in so much trouble when she wakes up." Duke added, shaking his head.

"Not if I threaten her with more needles," Doc said, causing the entire room to laugh.


	8. a seacht

A week had past since Duke had tried to ask a certain redheaded counterintelligence agent an very important question. But his original plan did not pan out, so it had gotten back to the drawing board. Flint and his out of control hormonal wife had mostly destroyed his chance for asking that question. And when he had tried to ask Scarlett the question once again, during a serene moment, she had fallen asleep. Well, this time it would be different. No, going out. No cooking in. But two lovely dinners created especially for them by a very talent chef, named Roadblock.

The plan was set. Have dinner together, romantic music playing in the background and when the time was perfect, he would ask that question. He walked to the closet, opened the door and took out a large box. Lifting the lid, he took out a large stuff skunk, an identical version of the original Rory, who was killed in action by the evil hands of the drill instructor. But this Rory was different, not that the plush animal was from an more expensive store, or was more softer than the old, but this Rory held a secret, this Rory held his future, this Rory held his question. Wrapped around the skunk's neck was a beautiful pink ribbon, which held the question. The question that would only have one answer, yes.

A knock came at his door, checking himself in the mirror once again, for any imperfections, and a smile spread finding everything perfect. Everything had to be perfect tonight, nothing could go wrong. The knock came again and he quickly dashed out of his room, hiding the box behind the large chair in the living room and he traveled quickly to the door, opening with a dashing smile.

"Have you seen, Allie?" Flint came rushing in, worry filled on his face. "I lost her! Some idiot told her that Brutus was with Ripcord and I haven't seen her since!"

"Dash..." Duke groaned. "It's not my day to watch her."

"I know.. I know.." Flint said, shaking his head, looking left and right, hoping that his wife will magically appear beside him. "I thought she would be over at Shana's but couldn't find her there either." Then he glanced around, seeing the candles in the room, the place setting and Duke looking all spiffed up. "Looks like you are expecting company, anyone I know?" he teased.

"Yes, and she should be here any minute and if you're here she'll want to go help you find your wife," Duke said, pleadingly.

"Alright.. Alright. I'm leaving." Flint smiled. "Well, I hope this time, everything works out for you good buddy." He patted Duke on the shoulder. "Nervous?"

"Who me? Nervous?" Duke looked out the door to see if the red head was coming then stepped back in. "Are you kidding? Of course I am."

Flint chuckled. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I was nervous myself when I asked Allie. But, for some reason some of the events of that night seem fuzzy."

A scream shot through the air, causing them both to jump. The peaked out of the door, and noticed Ripcord, holding a very familiar looking bear in his hands, running at top speed down the hallway, screaming like a woman. "But I found him!" His feet thundered down the hall, passing Duke's quarters and headed towards the other side of the building. The heads rotated once again watching a very angry Jaye chasing the man with a dumbbell in her hand.

"Liar!!! You bearnapped him, admit it!!!" Jaye yelled, running after Ripcord not even noticing Flint or Duke.

"What is it with her and that damn bear?" Duke asked Flint as they just stood there and watched.

"Well, her boyfriend Conrad gave it to her, maybe it has some meaning?" Flint chuckled, ducking from his friend's hand, trying to hit in on the head. He chuckled and headed after Jaye. "Allie!!! Get back here, before you hurt someone!"

Duke shook his head, walked back into his quarters and sat down on the sofa, waiting for that knock, that knock that would change his world around and making it more whole. The clock ticked slowly, it was exactly 1800hrs. She should come any moment, any minute. He waited, he lit the candles, filling the room with the aroma of roses. He stared at the flickering burning candle, staring at the flame, watching it move. He glanced at the clock again and his eyes widened, it was now 1900hrs.

Where was she? He wondered. He got up from the couch and started pacing the living room floor, back and forth, back and forth, his rhythm mimicking the clock's. Was she still getting ready? Was she at a last minute session? Was she hurt? Was she at the training room? He paced faster, staring at the clock, looking, aright five more minutes and he would go out of the door to search for her. Forget the five minutes! He was going out now! He walked quickly at the door and pulled it open. His eyes widened, finding her there, her face surprised and her hand in the air, which was ready to knock on his door.

"Shana, honey, are you alright?" Duke asked in a rush, taking her hands and pulling her inside.

"Conrad, I'm fine, really," Scarlett answered him. "We just ran a little late with one of Beach Head's sessions... there was an incident."

He let out a sigh of relief. "What kind of incident?"

She bit her lip and looked down at her cream colored cashmere sweater and black skirt. Then her eyes looked back to his face. "Well... Beach Head decided to try out his new obstacle course.. and well... things were going pretty well, most of the team was actually running though the course without any difficulty, which made Beach Head, not happy. With me so far?"

Duke nodded and lead her over to the couch to sit down. "Go on."

"Anyway, one of the obstacles was a rope climbing one. The one with the rope ladder to climb. Most of the men had no problems scaling up the rope ladder and then sliding down on the other side. Until it was Bazooka's turn. He climbed the ladder, then froze. We encouraged him, Beach Head mostly threatened him. But the poor guy wouldn't come back down. Then...well.. " Her voice trailed off, and she bit her lip once more, looking down.

He gently sat her down on the couch and joined her. "Then what?"

"Beach Head told Bazooka if he didn't get down there that second, that he would take all his baseball cards and sell them. Bazooka fainted from the thought, and fell on the rope ladder, all tangled upside down. Alpine rushed to help Bazooka and when he climbed to where his best friend was, Bazooka opened his eyes and started holding him for dear life. Alpine lost his balance and got tangled with Bazooka, then this is where I come in..."

Duke groaned. "Oh man."

"Pretty much you took the words out of my mouth. Beach Head ordered me, since I'm his 'assistant' for the next six weeks and told me to go up there and rescue the two. So, I used one of my arrows to climb near the two tangled men. Alpine was doing fine, but Bazooka looked like he might pass out once more. He panicked and grabbed my waist, which made Alpine scream and from all our weights put together, made one of the ropes break in half, sending us flying through the air back and forth, dangling and also in a more tangled mess. You see where this is going?"

"Yeah, I do," Duke said, shaking his head.

"Beach Head starting barking at us, to stop playing and get down before we wind up with PT for a month. Then, I tried to grab my crossbow to fire another line on the tree, but Bazooka's hold on my waist, caused me to fire at an uneven angle and my arrow missed the target, and well... it... sort of got caught... on something..." her voice trailed off, her cheeks turned rosy.

"Oh this is getting good. What did it get caught on?" There was an excited child like grin on his face.

Scarlett took a deep breath and closed her eyes, before answering him. "In the front of Beach Head's pants."

Duke busted out laughing so hard his face turned beat red. "Did it hit anything vital?"

"Conrad!" She looked at him in horror. Then shook her head. "Well, Allie would had been singing all over the base if that had happened. but it didn't." She smiled at his let down face. "But this did, the rope broke sending us all flying, dropping and we landed in the mud hole."

"You know mud wrestling is supposed to be between women," he teased.

"Funny." Scarlett rolled her eyes at him. "But there's more."

"By all means, continue."

"Thank you," she said with a nod. "Well, because of the way we fell, the line tugged and ..well... Beach Head's pants joined us in the mud bath. All three of us, were covered with the brown stuff, when a booming voice filled the air. He was livid, that I can tell you. The rest of the team is dying of laughter, while us three are probably going to be on extra PT until the last day of our lives."

Duke was now almost falling off the couch from laughing. "Was it smiley face boxers?"

Her cheeks became pinker, filling most of her face with the color. "Umm... actually there weren't any smiley faces on anything... there weren't any boxers either." She watched Duke fall off the couch, and shook her head. "Seems like he hadn't done his laundry...yet." Scarlett leaned back on the couch and rested her head, closing her eyes from the image, a shiver running through her body.

"So," He started to laugh harder." ...did...you…" more laughter sounded from the floor. "...get...a…" with his face a scarlet color from the laughter. "...good...look?" Duke asked, in between fits of laughter.

Her eyes flung open and she stared down at him in horror. "Want an arrow where his went through?" She said, with an raised eyebrow, seriously. "Gung Ho had to take him to the infirmary, whistles came from all sides, but have no fear, no one got a 'good look' because of Gung Ho's hat was covering the 'vital' area."

Duke calmed down. "Good. Wouldn't want anyone scarred for life. Psyche Out is busy enough with the hormone crazed Scottish woman."

She nodded in agreement, than glanced around, seeing the room, decorated, and a setting for two on his table. "I thought we were going out?"

"No. Something even better," Duke said with a giddy smirk on his face as he stood up. "Roadblock made us dinner."

Now her features changed dramatically, giving him a curious look. He was acting strangely again. "I like the idea of eating here, its better and more private," Scarlett retorted, with her own giddy smirk, mimicking the first sergeant.

"Great. Just let me go get the food," Duke said, and rushed off to the kitchen.

The counterintelligence agent looked around, her eyes absorbing what he had done, a romantic gesture for her! She spotted the candles on the coffee table and watched the flame dance wild, her eyelids suddenly felt heavy and before she known it, had closed. A pair of warm lips touched her skin, and immediately her eyes opened to see his face close to hers.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. Dinner is served." He stepped back and before her lay a spread of roast lamb with mint sauce, new potatoes, fresh peas and yummy yeast rolls. In a bucket with ice was a bottle of white wine.

"Looks very delicious. So what's in it for Roadblock?" she teased, taking the napkin that he offered her and laid it on the skirt.

"He was just happy to be able to make something like this. He doesn't get to do it very often." Duke sat down beside her.

"I'm sure. Roadblock can cook anything. We could only imagine what food the team would be eating without his expertise. Imagine Jaye in the Kitchen." Scarlett joked.

"Actually I don't have to," Duke grimaced. "You remember about two years ago when we went undercover as a married couple? She tried cooking for me then."

Scarlett burst out laughing. "So that's why you became all sick and you told Doc that it was the boat that caused you to become all ill." She patted his shoulder.

"Well I didn't want to hurt her feelings, I mean, she was trying really hard. Not to mention the fact if she started crying for that when we got back, her now husband would have pummeled me." Duke laughed and stood up. "I've got a gift for you." He walked over behind the chair across the room and picked up the beautifully ribbon wrapped box and came back, sat down and handed it to her with a twinkle in his eye and a stupid grin on his face. "Open it."

Scarlett glanced down at the box and then sent him a curious look. And what was that child like grin on his face? He was acting peculiar again. But, she obliged to his words, it wasn't her birthday and the Holidays were over, so why on earth had he given her a surprise present. Lifting the lid slowly, she found herself thinking of Pandora's box and what the consequences came from that particular tale. But there weren't any monsters lurking to escape from this box, she found tissue paper instead. Her hands moved gently on the paper, moving it away and she gasped, seeing the object that was inside. She picked up slowly the stuffed animal, her features were easily deciphered, surprise written all over. "Thank you."

Her voice floated to his ear, and down to his heart, sending warm pulses in his body. He watched sweetly, take the skunk out of the box, setting the box next to her and lay the new Rory on her lap.

"Conrad, he's so adorable," she said, her hand on the skunk's back, feeling the cuddliness of the soft fur. "I guess he is really a she, judging from the pink ribbon."

He watched her touch the ribbon, her fingers playing with the bow, and then her hand lowering, closer to the _real _surprise that was waiting for her. 'A little lower.' His mind told him, he could feel the sweat tickling the back of his neck, waiting to flow down his back, making fun of him. A little lower! almost there.

"Shana, you know how much I love you. You make me feel whole again, something I never thought I would ever feel again.-" He looked at her sincerely and then, an explosion rocked them off the couch, sending them to the floor, and the skunk flew to the side.

"What in the world?" Scarlett lifted her head from the floor, just as another explosion sent dust falling from the ceiling. The second explosion had come closer than the first.

Cries became heard from the outside and the siren blared at full power. Something was dreadfully wrong. More explosions echoed from all around, shaking the building with their powerful force.

"SHANA!!!" Duke yelled, and crawled over to her. He had a small gash on his forehead that was trickling blood. "Are you all right? We need to get out of here and see what's going on."

"I'm fine. Are you alright?" Scarlett stood up, helping him off the floor. "You're bleeding."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little cut." He seemed to be looking her over to settle in his mind that she was alright. 

The sirens continued to blare and more shouts sounded from the outside. Another explosion shook the floor and Scarlett found herself leaning against him for support. "Let's go."

They darted out of Duke's quarters and into the hallway, finding all the Joes rushing out of the building at top speed.

"It's a Cobra attack!" Rock-N-Roll's warning cry sent shivers running up and down most of the team's bodies.

"We need to find Hawk," Scarlett said to Duke, as they exited the building and ran towards the hangars.

They passed several Joes, fighting Cobra Trubble Bubbles and troops.

Cobra troops were already on the ground. Jaye had one of her javelins out and was readying to throw it at a Trubble Bubble that was coming into her range.

"How did they get this close without our security system picking them up," Duke wondered out loud as they ran, passing Jaye, Ripcord and several others.

"I don't know. I'm wondering that myself," Scarlett answered. She watched Cover Girl, Clutch and several others heading for the tanks and ground support.

They found Hawk at the main hangar, ordering Joes to positions. He summoned them over just when Flint and Beach Head arrived.

"Flint, take charge the ground troops. Duke, Scarlett, get those planes off the ground. Beach Head, get those tanks out there. Now! Everyone move it! And be careful! That's an order!"

"Yes sir," They all said at once.

Duke rushed over to his Sky Striker and climbed in. Just at the same moment when Scarlett rushed to her Sky Striker, and was about to climb in, when a whistle came from her right.

"Hey Red! Nice new battle outfit!" Ace said, with a wide smile.

"Well, if it gets a few snakes to fall off the sky, then I guarantee I will wear this more often during battle," she replied to the air pilot, getting into the striker and starting the plane up.

"All right. Move out," Scarlett commanded to the team, the Strikers heading out of the hangers, as blasts and explosions surrounded them. They took off and headed into the battle.

"Edoggie!" Wild Bill's voice sounded from the radio. "Let's rustle some snakes and feed them to the weasels!"

Rattlers came from their left and Night Ravens came from the right, they were surrounded.

Down on the ground, Flint rushed out to command the ground troops.

"Cross Country! Take the Havoc and push those B.A.T.S. out of the ballpark!" he commanded.

"Yes, Flint!" Cross Country nodded and headed his Havoc towards the mass swarm of BATS, that were heading their way.

Flint then turned and watched Jaye throw her javelin at the Trouble Bubble taking out it's engine causing it to crash.

"Jaye!" Flint yelled towards her way. "Go with Gung Ho, Bazooka and Shipwreck towards the front! They need you there. Be careful!" he called to her, as she threw another javelin which passed his head and hit another bubble, causing it to blow into kingdom come.

Jaye nodded. "You be careful too." She ran off towards the group he ordered her to go too. 

Gung Ho and Shipwreck were blasting several BATS down, when Jaye arrived to assist them. Together, they tried to battle many of the robotic soldiers which were swarming around them, exactly like hungry lions before a kill.

Suddenly, a loud sound came from their left and they watched Bazooka fire his weapon, which demolished most of the android troopers.

"Jaye! There's a Cobra motorbike heading your way!" Shipwreck's warning came, stuffed up voice. The sailor still had his nose wrapped from being broken last week, during his singing concert in the infirmary.

The motorcycle pushed forward, on one wheel, heading directly for Jaye. It stopped only feet away and the driver took off the helmet. Jaye stood awestruck, meeting once again her identical cousin, Victoria Hart, also known to be a top Cobra agent. She felt time slow down, just as Vickie headed her way, an evil grin upon her features.

"Well, if it isn't my dear cousin, Alison." Vickie's voice was ice cold, not even Snow Job would had been able to ski from the frozen surface. Her hazel eyes, roamed Lady Jaye, just like a snake, ready for to strike, deadly.

"I would've thought you learned from the last time, Vickie." Jaye said unflinchingly. "What is the meaning of this?"

"You will find out soon enough, my dear cousin," Vickie said, her eyes narrowed. "But I will tell you this. Cobra is back on top and is better than ever! COBRA!"

Chills ran down Jaye's spine, watching troops emerge from all around them. She heard Gung Ho, Bazooka and Shipwreck both gulp and curse. They were surrounded and there was no way they would escape, without a miracle.

A Sky Striker passed their head making them all look up and their eyes widened at the nightly sky, barely seeing their planes in battle with the Cobra ones.

"Look out!" Gung Ho's warning came too late, and Jaye felt herself being pushed out of harm's way, before the explosion behind her thundered in her ears.

She found herself on the floor, dazed, her leg aching, and next to her Gung Ho lay unconscious, along with Bazooka and Shipwreck. The last image was Vickie's hazel eyes, before the darkness swept around her.

Up in the clouds the Sky Strikers and the Joe copters swirled left and right trying to dodge the Cobra planes and Cobra Night Raven's.

Ace watched in fear, when the bomb exploded near Lady Jaye and her group, and he prayed that they were all alright. He picked up his radio. "Flint, this is Ace. We got four Joes down, near the canon. Send medic now!"

"Ace, this is Flint, copy. Sending Doc out there right away." Flint's voice came on the radio.

Ace breathed a sigh of relief. He watched two more Strikers dodge another Cobra missile. Before his body jerked forward from the one that hit his plane's tail. Pushing a button, he ejected. Flying down at the B.A.T.S. that were waiting with open arms.

Scarlett, from her Striker, watched her friend parachute down. She piloted the plane closer, and sent two missiles on the BATS, creating a mountain of BAT dust. Seeing Ace's thumbs up, she knew that he would be fine. She then headed towards the other Joe aircraft. They had to get Cobra to retreat! They must win this battle! A yawn escaped her throat and she shook her head quickly to shake it off. 'Stay awake!' her mind screamed.

She watched a Rattler on Duke's tail, with a swift move, she flew the plane at his direction, sending a missile at the Cobra Rattler and missed! She held her breath for a second, edging closer to the plane and getting a glimpse of a redhead pilot before Wild Bill's Dragonfly came from nowhere and started chasing the Rattler.

Shadows crept from around her Striker, sending her towards the opposite way. She looked around, finding no other planes in sight. Her eyes blinked, slowly and then she heard it, a scream, a name.

"Scarlett...Scarlett!!!! Pull up!!!!" Duke called out desperately through the com.

Her eyes shot open and saw the ground inching closer, faster, straight towards the plane. With all her strength, she took the controls in her hands and pulled the nose back up. Her hands ached, but she missed the ground by several hundred feet. And also missed Beach Head's Jeep in the process, with one drill instructor now seating in the passenger's side, very scared.

She breathed. Her heart pounded. Her body shook. She silently kicked herself.

Hawk's voice came on though the link. "Cobra's retreating! Yo Joe!"

"Hawk, this is Doc, we've got four injured, unconscious," Doc said through the com as they prepared to move the four unconscious Joes.

"See to them, Doc," Hawk's voice replied. "Duke, Flint, Beach Head. In meeting room A when you can. Hawk out."

The Sky Strikers started landing back on the runways and the ground troops started returning back their vehicles and weapons. Cobra was indeed back and had much fuller power than before. But was this attack a test? No one had an answer.

Scarlett landed her plane, watching Duke coming out from his, his features were full of alarm and she gulped while the plane halted near the hangar. She slowly opened the cockpit and climbed down to the ground, her heel clicking on the pavement was loud enough for her to become still. She leaned against the plane, hoping Duke hadn't noticed her position. But she was wrong. He did!

Duke rushed over to her after jumping out of his jet. "What happened up there?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was a malfunction with the instruments," Scarlett answered, her face paled, not because of the fright, but because, for the first time in her life, she lied to him. How could she tell him right there, that she fell asleep at the wheel.

"Okay, we'll have it check out. At least you're all right," Duke said. "Let's go check out the damage."

Scarlett nodded, remaining quiet, his hand guiding her away from the craft and letting the mechanics check the Striker for any malfunctions.

They found most of the damage in the front of the base, near the canon, and also found one panicked warrant officer, searching for his wife.

"Conrad! Shana! Have either of you seen Allie? I can't seem to find her team anywhere!" Flint stated, his voice shook with panic.

"Calm down, Dash. We'll find her. Where was she at?" Duke asked, trying to calm his frantic friend.

"I sent her here. She was supposed to be with Gung Ho, Shipwreck and Bazooka." Flint took off his beret and rubbed his hair. "This is frustrating! I called her in the link and there was no answer."

Duke and Scarlett exchanged concerned looks.

Flint turned around and yelled. "Has anyone seen Lady Jaye?"

"Flint, her team was injured. They took them to the infirmary," Ace explained, but Flint never heard anything after the word injured, he was already running at top speed towards the medical clinic.

Scarlett turned to Duke. "I hope she's alright." She shivered slightly, hoping none of the injured Joe members were in any serious condition. Then she looked up at him. "You better go meet with Hawk. Before he starts his own search party."

"Keep an eye on lover boy over there," Duke said pointing at Flint. "I'll tell Hawk that Allie was one of the injured. He'll understand."

"Will do," she replied and then headed towards Flint's direction, who was already running in the infirmary and colliding with Doc, sending them both on the ground.

"Relax, Flint," Doc said. "She just broke her left leg. She'll be fine."

Relief came over the warrant officer's face. "Thank goodness," he said, "Thanks Doc. I'll go check on her now." He stood up and helped the other man from the floor.

Scarlett rushed in, and almost collided with Flint. "Woah. Sorry," she apologized, then asked, "How is she?"

"She's fine, only a broken leg," Flint answered her.

"Thank heavens." She touched his arm gently for reassurance. "She'll be her own self in no time Dash, just wait and see. No broken bones will keep her down."

"I'm afraid of that." Flint joked, remembering Jaye chasing Ripcord with a dumbbell from earlier this evening. "You should go to bed, you look tired."

Scarlett nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight. Tell Allie goodnight from me too." She walked out of the infirmary and headed towards her quarters. Walking in, she took a deep breath and released it. She had lied to herself, she had lied to friends and she had lied to Duke, it was getting worse and she knew it. She went and sat on the couch, resting her head, and once again, darkness prevailed.


	9. a hocht

The infirmary was buzzing all through the night with patients coming and going with small injuries. Doc had worked endlessly in wrapping scraps, burns and sprains. After a tiresome night, and making sure his four injured overnight patients were taken care of, he went to his quarters for a good deserved rest.

Jaye and Gung Ho had been rooming together in one of the rooms, while Shipwreck and Bazooka had taken as they called it 'hostage' of the room, next to theirs, which also had the larger screen television.

Flint had left early in the morning to assist with the damage to the base, not to mention making sure the fit Joes were not missing any practices or extra PT time. Now that Cobra had made it now quite clear, they weren't playing with fire anymore. It was now already 1000 hrs and the foursome were aching to be released, but because of Doc's rest period, they were only allowed to roam around the corridors with their wheelchairs.

Jaye looked down at her pink colored cast, which Doc had apparently done obviously from getting back at her for that lovely acting production she had done a week before. She glanced at Gung Ho, who was snoring on the bed, his own leg into a cast. She shook her head, got out of the bed, slowly and settled in the wheelchair, which was stationed on the side of the room. Eight weeks! She had to remain in the cast for eight weeks! A groan escaped, just thinking of the thought.

She picked up the phone once more and dialed her best friend's number. After the fifth ring, she hung up, aggravated. This was the seventh call. Where was Scarlett? She had called her suite and the office. And she still could not locate her. Wheeling herself to the window, she noticed Flint, Cover Girl and Beach Head, with a bunch of Greenshirts. She was irritated, she was bored, she was hungry, she had morning sickness, again, and she wanted her Brutus! She tried to get Flint's attention though the window, but the warrant officer barely noticed. Something solid caught her eye, Gung Ho's very thick hardback book. A cunning smile spread on her face, she grabbed the book, opened the window, letting the chilly wind inside and she flung it on Flint's back, right on target.

He spun around. "Allie! What did you do that for?"

"Get in here, now!!!" Jaye yelled obviously not amused.

Flint, Beach Head and Cover Girl exchanged looks.

"Looks like someone is in a very grumpy mood," Cover Girl observed and then ducked from another incoming object. "All right! All right! I didn't mean it!"

Flint chucked. "I'll go in and see what she needs, and then come back."

Beach Head shook his head. "Ever since they let women on this base, its never been the same!" A magazine thumped on his head, rattling it from the force. "You confounded hormonal psycho female!"

This time there was one of Gung Ho's combat boots thrown at him.

The other smashed into Flint's rear. "Alright! I'm coming! Hold your G.H. boots!" He picked up the fallen items and rushed in the building and into her room. When he pushed the door open, she was ready and wheeled herself on his feet, causing him to fall against the wall. "Yiahhoo!"

"It took you long enough," she groused at him as she rolled back off his feet.

"Maybe I should had taken longer," he mumbled, and then his eyes widened from her glare and that Scottish flame in her eye. "So, what can I help you with this time, Allie. Want another magazine? Another pillow? More juice? More pills?"

"I want out of here. I'm hungry and I feel like I'm going to throw up!!!" She growled. "I'm bored."

"Sorry, no can do Allie. Not until Doc returns, and that won't be until this afternoon. What do you want to eat? And as for the boredom, how about I get you a book or something."

She glared at him. "If I would have wanted a book to read, I wouldn't have thrown that one at you now, would I?"

"Well, then what the devil do you want?" Flint asked, while putting down Gung Ho's boots and thick book out of Jaye's reach.

Jaye started crying. "Fine, if you don't want to be with me just go." She wheeled herself back over to the bed so she could climb back in.

"Allie, I'm sorry. It's been a hectic night and morning." Flint walked over, and grabbed the wheelchair's hands and stopped the chair from moving. "How about if you let me make up from my comment, by getting you anything you want?" He sent her one of his dashing smiles.

"I want some French toast, bacon, eggs and creamed corn. Also I can't get a hold of Red," Jaye said.

"What do you mean can't get a hold of Red?" Flint asked confused. "Maybe she's at training? Or her office?"

"I've tried her office and her suite several times already this morning and still no answer," Jaye answered, sounding a little worried.

"Alright, I'll see if I can find her and also get your food," Flint replied, kissing her on the forehead. "Anything else?"

"Can you get me some fried Cajun turkey?" asked a groggily Gung Ho from the other bed. "And some spiced up potatoes too."

Flint rolled his eyes. "I'll see what I can do. Anything else?"

"Some ice cream," Jaye added, smiling up at him. "Oh and find my Brutus."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Flint shook his head, finding the bear would be like finding Cobra Commander's teeth in a mountain of Cobra uniforms.

He left the infirmary and walked back to Cover Girl and Beach Head, who appeared to be having an interesting conversation about women on the base.

"Ahem," Flint cleared his throat.

"So?" Cover Girl asked, glancing over to him.

"I got orders. Get Food, Find Red and Find Brutus."

"I think I saw Brutus in Wild Bill's Dragonfly. He went in battle last night," said Beach Head.

"He did _what! _Don't let Allie find out, she may have Texas burgers after all the food I get her." Flint informed them. "Courtney, can you go and see if Red is at training or her suite?" He asked the wolverine driver.

"Yeah, sure thing. This conversation is getting old anyway," Cover Girl said. "Hey, while you're at it can you grab me a can of Pepsi. I need the caffeine."

"And can you get me some coffee, no sugar," Beach Head added. "I need some caffeine after talking with fluff hairspray head over here." He pointed to Cover Girl, who was ready to run him over with anything close by.

Flint looked from one to the other. "Now, both of you don't start that Duke-Scarlett thing. I already had enough of it from last year. and I don't think the base can handle another one!"

Cover Girl walked over to Beach Head and stood by him. "Flint this turns him on. By tonight he will be all over me. I'll need a fire hose to cool him off," she said as she wrapped an arm around Beach's waist.

Flint raised his eyebrows. "Too much information! All right you have your assignments. Courtney, find Red. Beach Head, find Brutus. And I'll go rob the Mess Hall."

Beach Head grumbled something and then headed off to find the missing bear.

Flint headed for the mess, and on the way, grabbed a jeep, because from all of the food that he had to carry back.

Cover Girl headed for the woman's barracks, knocked several times on Scarlett's door but received no reply, shrugging, she headed towards the training rooms. She entered the larger room and a whistle came from her left.

"Love the new hairdo, Cover Girl!" Ace said, with a smile on his face.

"What's wrong with my hair man, that can't fly?" Cover Girl yelled at him.

Before Ace could reply Snakes Eyes came in-between them with one of his unhappy faces wanting no battle in the training room.

"It's all right, Snakes," Cover Girl said, giving him a brilliant smile. "Wasn't going to fight with him. Only playing." She patted Snake Eyes on the shoulder. "By the way. Have you seen Scarlett?"

The ninja shook his head and signed, "She hasn't come by all morning."

Cover Girl's face paled, if Scarlett wasn't in her room or training room, then where was she? She bolted out of the training room, leaving two Joes wondering what in the world was going on.

In the Mess, Flint walked into the mess hall to find Roadblock cleaning up with several KP Duty Joes.

Roadblock watched Flint enter. "Breakfast is over Dash, my man."

"I know, but got grab some food for Jaye, Gung Ho, plus drinks for Cover Girl and Beach Head," Flint said, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a large box from the side.

"Well if that's who this is for, what would the pregnant little lady like to eat. I rustle her up a good treat," Roadblock replied, smiling happily. He always had a soft spot for the Scottish woman and now that she was pregnant, he wanted to make sure she got enough to eat.

Flint and Roadblock gathered all the food for Jaye and the men in the infirmary. Then, with a thank you and a pat on the shoulder for the cook, Flint left the mess hall and was heading towards the Joe jeep, when Cover Girl came from nowhere at top speed, colliding with him, and sending the food containers in the box, fly in the air.

"Courtney! What's the matter? You look like you seen a ghost!" Flint asked the Joe woman.

"Oh my...Dash I'm so sorry." Cover Girl said, and helped him pick up the food. "I can't find Red anywhere."

The warrant officer just stared at her for a second, then calmly asked. "What do you mean you can't find Scarlett? She just can't have gone and vanished! Did you check her suite and the training room?"

Cover Girl nodded.

"Now I'm getting worried. Let's pass her office and if she's not there, we go to Duke."

Quickly, the put the food back in the box, and ran to Scarlett's office, on the second knock, it was quite clear that the counter intelligent agent was not inside. Giving each other a shared concerned look, they rushed into Duke's office, not even bothering to knock. They found him at his desk, a pile of folders next to him, and his eyes glued to the paperwork.

"Conrad. Have you seen, Red?" they both asked him at the same instant.

Duke looked up at them. "She went back to her place to change into her uniform then to training. Why?"

They glanced at each other and then back at the first sergeant. "Conrad, we can't seem to find her. Allie called the suite a million times, Courtney went to the suite and the trai-" Flint started to inform him but never finished, because the field commander was running down the hall at top speed.

Both the other two Joes followed their friend to the woman's barracks and straight to the redhead's quarters. When they were outside the door, Duke knocked, but no answer came. Exchanging similar glances, the first sergeant took out his master passkey and unlocked the door.

When they entered the suite, they all halted in their tracks. There, on the sofa, dressed in her evening wear, and holding her crossbow tightly in her hand, was the missing redhead. Her hair had been taken out of her signature ponytail and was wildly surrounded her features, like a jungle vine.

Duke rushed forward towards her, his face full of worry and gently gathered her in his arms. From lifting her off the couch, her crossbow fell on to the soft cushions. He began to carry her out of the suite, her head resting on his chest, and her ear listening to his heartbeat. She stirred, her head moved and her eyes slowly opened.

"What's going on?" Scarlett asked, still sleepy, looking up at his crystal blue eyes.

"You're going to see Doc. No arguments this time." Duke said, holding her tightly, and walking at a brisk pace.

"I don't need to see Doc!" Scarlett replied, then quickly asked, "What time is it?"

Flint checked his watch. "Almost 1030 hours."

"What! I got training classes!" Scarlett tried to wiggle out of Duke's hold. "Conrad! Let me down. I'm late!"

"Nope, sorry Red. You're not getting out of it this time." Duke held tighter as he quickened his pace.

"I agree with Duke, Shana," Cover Girl added. "Why don't we take the jeep?" She pointed at the jeep that held the massive quantities of food.

Flint grinned, "Might as well. otherwise a certain Scottish woman will be tearing things apart, namely me, if she doesn't get her midmorning meal." He took out the keys out of his pocket. "Conrad, are you going to hold her, or want me to tie her in the passenger seat?" He teased.

The redhead's eyes widened. "Will you please let go!" Her voice had a small hint of annoyance. "This isn't necessary. I'm fine!"

"I'll hold her. She's not as sneaky as your wife, but pretty damn close." Duke chuckled, and climbed in the passengers seat.

Scarlett's eyes blazed. "Sneaky! How many times do I need to tell you I don't need to see Doc!"

Flint chuckled, walking around the jeep ,and climbing into the driver's seat. "Conrad, if you have to, sit on her."

Cover Girl burst out laughing, she had climbed in the back seat, holding the large box, filled with various food.

But the redhead's features turned crimson. "Sit on her!" She grabbed, Flint's beret from his head and hit him with it. She tried to squirm herself out of Duke's grasp, before the jeep started to roll.

"Hey! That's my new beret!" Flint cried out.

"Now honey, quit acting like your hormonal crazed friend in the infirmary," Duke playfully chided.

"Hormonal crazed!" Scarlett yelled. "I'll show you hormonal crazed!" She began hitting him on the head with Flint's beret repeatedly. "And don't you _honey_ me!"

Cover Girl toppled over from laughter. "Oh, this is good!"

Flint maneuvered the jeep left and right, trying to keep it steady from Scarlett's hands flying near his head. "Conrad!" he called out, watching the road. "Please don't let me new beret be a casualty in the battle."

From the side of the jeep, two voices came apparent.

"Well, lookie there, Leatherhead. You don't see that now every day, do you?" Wetsuit stated. Indicating to the four in the jeep, Cover Girl in the back seat, holding an enormous box of food, Flint driving oddly and Scarlett bonking Duke constantly on his head.

"On this base, nothing no longer surprises me," Leatherneck replied.

Flint scowled at them. "Two weeks, PT." He drove the jeep passed their dropped jaws and headed it towards the Infirmary.

"Make it three for me," Duke yelled. "Shana please, Dash drives bad enough on his own!"

"Only, if you let me go!" she demanded, whacking him one more time on the head.

Thinking quickly, he kissed her hard on the lips.

"Whoa," Cover Girl said in shock.

Flint turned his head and his mouth dropped, watching the kissing couple, forgetting to keep his eyes on the road, and something crossed the jeep's path, a tree. The jeep crashed on the trunk, sending them all forward. He gripped on the wheel, tightly, and Cover Girl held on the box with all her might.

From the jeep's sudden stop, the two lovebirds foreheads met, sending throbbing headaches to each other. Scarlett rubbed her head, dizzily. "Everyone alright?" she asked.

The third in command breathed hard, staring out of the front window. He had crashed right next to the infirmary. He glanced to one of the windows and saw both Jaye and Gung Ho burst into laughter.

"What the hell was _that_, you moron!" Cover Girl scolded from the back seat, grabbing the beret from the redhead's hands and hitting the warrant officer on the head, hard.

This caused Jaye and Gung Ho to laugh even harder and start pointing at them.

"See Shana, I told you Dash doesn't drive very well. Why do you think Allie's the one who usually drives." Duke rubbed his head with his free hand, while still holding Scarlett tight with the other.

"Funny," Flint replied, both hands still holding on the wheel.

Scarlett shook her head. "Can I go to my classes now?" Trying to twist out of Duke's grasp. "Don't make me tickle you on that tickle spot." reaching her hand down, towards his right side.

"Tickle me and I'll tell everyone where your special tickle spot is," Duke whispered in her ear.

"Cruel." Scarlett replied with narrowed eyes, pulling away her hand, which was just above the tickle spot.

The warrant officer and the wolverine driver had already gotten out of the jeep.

"This is going to take me months to fix!" Cover Girl groaned at the damage of the jeep.

But Flint was already heading inside the building, the box in his arms, watching now a hungry looking Jaye pound on the window, and pointing to her open mouth, her finger moving in and out rigorously.

The redhead looked down at the first sergeant's features. "Can I go now?"

"Nope. You're going in to see Doc," Duke said, while getting out of the jeep and walked with her inside.

She was still in his arms, never letting her go and went straight into one of the rooms. He put her down on the bed, and then moved a few feet away, his arm crossed, and his face serious, knowing that she may bolt at any given moment. Nurse Smith walked into the room, and they discovered that Doc wasn't coming until later in the afternoon. Finding a good opportunity to get out of there, Scarlett jumped off the bed, only to have Duke, push her back down and making her rest. She glared at him, not saying a word. Her eyes staring at his features, which told her, there was no kidding around. No escape this time, even if he indeed had to sit on her!

"You going to stand there all day, aren't you?" she said to him, with her lips in a tight line.

"Of course I am," Duke said, his eyes never leaving the redhead's. "Go get Lifeline then."

Nurse Smith was about to reply to the first sergeant, when Scarlett bolted out of the bed. "Alright, I'll go find him." And quickly tried to leave the room.

"Oh no, you don't." Duke said, and caught her around the waist and took her back to bed. "Keep it up and I'll have them put you in low level restraints."

She looked at him in shock. Then laid down and turned her head around the other side, staring out the window. She had to find a way to get to her classes! Hawk may tar her hide, the training of the recruits was extremely important at the moment. Then, she had an idea. Not looking at Duke's face, she faked a yawn and closed her eyes.

Nurse Smith turned to the field commander. "Sir, Lifeline is with that mission with Stalker's group. She has to wait til Doc comes back on duty at 1500hrs."

"All right. Keep an eye on her. I need to go inform Hawk she won't be teaching her sessions." Duke said, then kissed Scarlett's cheek. "I'll be back later. Watch her closely. She's not as sneaky as Lady Jaye, but she's damn close." With that, Duke walked out the door.

He walked down the hall, passing Shipwreck's and Bazooka's room, where he noticed that the two soldiers were playing wheelchair dodge ball with oranges. Shipwreck had two broken ankles, and Bazooka had broken arm and leg. They were also wearing several Smurf Band-Aids on their scratches.

"Take that, Swabby!"

"Right back you, Baseball head!"

Shaking his head, he entered the next room. Gung Ho was sitting on his bed, eating his chicken, and potatoes. Then, he glanced at Jaye's area to find her sitting on the bed, a napkin in the neckline of the hospital gown, and chewing what it seemed five bacons strips at the same time in one hand and gobbling down large spoonfuls of scrambled eggs on the other.

Flint looked like he was going to turn sick, only by watching his wife wolf down the food, like there was no tomorrow. He glanced up from the chair and nodded towards his best friend. "So, is she all right?" he asked.

"Sleeping, Doc is not on duty until later in the afternoon."

"Well, at least she will rest for several hours. She looked exhausted."

Jaye said something, but all they both understood was, "Rmmmd bnnn mm ahhhng wmmeennd."

"Honey, swallow before you talk." Flint chuckled. Then he turned to Duke. "So, how did last night go? I didn't get a chance to ask you before, with everything going on."

Jaye's eyebrows became raised, her mouth moving up and down, chewing quicker, mimicking a cow. "Whhhnnt habbnnn lahght nggt?"

"Swallow." Flint reminded her.

Jaye swallowed hard. Then asked, "What happened last night?"

Duke looked at Flint with fire in his eyes. "You weren't supposed to say anything, big mouth."

Flint slid down his chair slowly. "Sorry."

"Yeah, What about last night?" Gung Ho asked, now intrigued too.

Duke sighed and plopped down in an empty chair and leaned his head over the back of it. "I've been trying to propose to her, but every time I do, something happens."

Jaye looked at Flint, her eyes blazing. "And you knew about this and didn't say anything to me?!"

"Hey, he swore me to secrecy!" Flint said, with his hands in the air.

Gung Ho choked on his chicken. "Well, why don't you go now and just pop the question?"

Jaye threw her spoon at Gung Ho. "Because she's sleeping you dolt. Besides, no woman wants to be proposed to in the Infirmary."

Flint shook his head. "I agree with Allie. What's he going to do? Go over to the bed, and say, 'Hi, I know you are full of meds right now, but want to marry me?' " He then looked to Duke. "So, try one more time. Take her somewhere, maybe the restaurant? Or try her suite?"

"I say, he should ask her in the Sky Striker." Gung Ho said, seriously. They all turned to him. He chuckled. "Hey, you can't more private than that!"

"Conrad," Jaye said with a sigh. "I wish you would have came to me sooner with this. You probably would have been able to have asked her and be engaged by now if you had." She looked right at him. "Take her somewhere special. Take her to your home maybe. To some special place there and ask her. You'll be away from all of us so there will be no distractions and it will mean more to the both of you."

Duke seemed to be considering that. He ran his hand through his hair, thinking.

"Yeah! I agree with Celtic woman over here. Take her somewhere special, no distractions, no Cobra and no--" Gung Ho's words were interrupted by loud screeching in the hallway.

"Bazooka! Move! She's gaining on us!" Shipwreck flew by the door in his wheelchair.

Bazooka followed in his. "Gang way, crazy nurse!"

Several oranges flew in the air, landing in the hallway.

"Get back here you two maniacs!!!" They watched Nurse Smith chase the wheelchairs, her face not pleased.

"We love you, Nurse Smith!" they both called back to her, their voices echoing in the hallway.

Gung Ho stared at the door, he blinked. "…and no Joes," he finished.

"You guys are right. I'll go talk to Hawk now," Duke said. He stood up and walked to the door before turning around. "Thanks." He then left.

"He's doomed." Jaye said with a chuckle, before taking a bite of creamed corn dipped in maple syrup.

"Can I have some of that?" Flint asked nicely, only to receive a growl. "All right, I'll go now to the Mess and eat Roadblock's special." He stood up and began to leave the room, when he felt a magazine on his back. "Yes, Allie, I'll bring you some," he assured her, not bothering to look back.

Gung Ho shook his head. "All right, I'm full! What do we do now? I'm bored."

Jaye turned to Gung Ho with a wicked grin on her face. "Escape?"

"Can't. Remember, we got Nurse Smith babysitting." Gung Ho answered. "But didn't Doc say we could travel in the hallway in our wheelchairs only? You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Jaye's smirk widened as she started to climb out of the bed and into her wheelchair. "Races!!!"

"You got it!" Gung Ho grinned, climbing into his own wheelchair. "Let's find Ship and 'Zook, and we can have some fun!"

They wheeled themselves out of the room and went down the hallway, trying to find the other two Joes.

Two doors down, Scarlett slightly lifted her head from the bed. Good. Nurse Smith had left her station, chasing the two children down the hall. She slowly got out of the bed and peaked out of the room, cost clear. She could still make some of her training session and then finish the paperwork. Silently, she walked down the hall and touched her hand on the knob of the door, turning it, when a voice filled the air. Jaye! Damn it! Busted.

"And just where do you think you're going, young lady?" Jaye asked as if Scarlett were a child and she was her mother.

Scarlett slowly turned around. "Out."

"No way Jose. If I'm stuck here, you're stuck here."

"But...but..." the redhead try to say but was interrupted by Gung Ho.

"Hey, Red! We're having wheelchair races! Come join us!"

"What about Nurse Smith?" Scarlett asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Shipwreck rolled his chair towards the group, Bazooka in tow. "Zook and I locked her in the closet, she's stuck and boy is she mad as Mindbender too!

"I hope you didn't lock her in the waste closet again, Wreck!" Jaye yelled back, and pointed to a free wheelchair for Scarlett to use.

"Alright, one race, then I'm out of here!" Scarlett stated, walking over to the chair, and sat down. She wheeled herself to the others. "Ready.

Shipwreck wheeled himself to the edge of the corner. "Ok, ladies and germs. We are going to race all the way down to the hall, touch the wall, turn, then bang-- I mean knock on Nurse Smith's door, tell her we love her and then come all the way back here. And finish with a wheelie!"

"You're joking!" Gung Ho said.

"Nope."

"This is gonna be fun!" Bazooka stated, blowing a bubble from his mouth.

"Ship, you forgot the part about grabbing some gauze rolls off the cart," Jaye reminded him. It was obvious this had happened on more than one occasion.

"All right, we grab the gauze before we say, I love you to Nurse Smith," Shipwreck replied. "Okay, everyone to the starting line!"

They wheeled themselves to the edge of the corner, all in one line. Shipwreck, Scarlett, Jaye, Gung Ho and Bazooka.

"Ready..." They placed their hands on the wheels.

"Set." Everyone glanced at each other, competitively.

"GO!!!" Tires screeched down the hall.

"Beep Beep! Eat dust, RED!" Shipwreck hollered, flying down the hallway.

"I don't think so, Seaweed!" Scarlett yelled back, her hands moving quickly for the wheelchair to move faster.

Gung Ho happened to get the wheelchair that's brakes stick, so he wasn't going very fast. "Blast it!"

Jaye started bumping into the other wheelchairs as she strove to win.

"Jaye! That cheating!" Bazooka called after her, as she hit his wheelchair and sent it crashing to the wall.

"I'm going to pass you, Scarlett!" Gung Ho smirked, trying to pass the redhead.

"Not on your life, Swampbreath!" Scarlett smirked back, moving faster down the hallway, passing Bazooka's stuck chair.

Jaye bumped Shipwreck's wheel chair and took off past him taking the lead.

"You Scottish cheat!" screamed the sailor to the covert ops. woman, getting back in the race and heading for the wall.

"Holy Shi--" came Gung Ho's cry as he crashed into a rolling bed, sending the bed and the chair spinning around the hallway.

"Gung Ho's out!" Scarlett announced, watching Shipwreck touch the wall and heading for the next target.

Jaye pushed a med cart in Shipwreck's way after she grabbed the gauze. She was laughing happily.

"AHHHH!" Shipwreck screamed, crashing on the cart, sending gauze, syringes and other medical supplies everywhere.

Scarlett saw Jaye heading for the next target, and quickly moved her hands faster passing Bazooka's wheelchair and touched the wall, then pivoted quickly and headed for the gauze.

"Vroom Vroom!" Bazooka said, wheeling the chair to the wall and turning around, forgetting the gauze and going straight to Nurse Smith's closet.

"Red! Beat that cheat!" Gung Ho called from down the hall.

"No one can beat me!!! I'm the great Alison Faireborn, wheelchair racing champ!!!" Jaye knocked on the door. "Love you, Nurse Smith!!!" She heard cursing coming for the other side of the door.

"Don't think so, sweetheart!" Scarlett replied knocking on the closet door. "Love you, Nurse Smith!" Then chased after Jaye at full speed.

"Think I can. Think I can." Bazooka came to the door. "Love you so much Nurse Smith!" then wheeled after the women.

Shipwreck hurriedly went to the door, seconds after Bazooka. "I luv ya, ya crazy woman you!" Shipwreck hollered into the door, hearing more curses. "Right back at ya, babe!"

"Hurry, Red! You're going to beat her!" Gung Ho yelled, watching the women go now neck in neck.

Scarlett wheeled next to Jaye. "Bye Bye Birdie!" and passed her.

"Hey, get back here you little cheater!!!!" Jaye yelled, and wheeled faster towards the fiery red head.

"Sorry, can't hear you! I'm too far ahead of you!" Scarlett yelled back, heading for the finish line.

In seconds, Gaelic cursing sounded all around the hallway and the redhead knew Jaye was on her tail.

"Beat her, Red!" Shipwreck hollered, wheeling quickly as he could.

Though Bazooka had now stopped his wheelchair, and was gazing out the window. "Oh oh, trouble."

Jaye and Scarlett rounded the corner not watching in front of them, instead, eyeing each other with smirks on their faces as they raced at top speed.

"Red! Jaye! Look out!" Gung Ho's warning came too late. Their chairs both felt something solid hit against them. Both women fell off and landed on the floor, the chairs flew to the side and a few groans came apparent from several cries.

Scarlett looked up and gasped. Looking at the two victims on the floor. They had crashed right into both Duke and Flint. She gulped, watching Flint shake his head and stand up.

"Allie!" Flint rushed to his wife and picked her up, helping her back into the chair.

Duke wasn't moving, and Scarlett felt her heart in her throat. She crawled over to him, gently touching his chest. "Conrad?" she spoke softly. He didn't respond. She shook him a little. "Conrad?"

"Who's Conrad?" Duke asked with a groan.

Scarlett looked horrified at him, then glanced at Flint and Jaye, who shared the same facade.

Then she looked back to him. "Umm, Do you know your name?"

"Hector Delgado," Duke said, groaning more loudly.

Jaye began to laughing, holding her hands on the wheelchair.

Scarlett gave him a look, then her eyes got a sparkle in them. "Oh Shipwreck! You do remember!" She bent down and kissed him passionately.

Duke's eyes widened as she kissed him, but then, gave in.

Jaye was laughing so hard, she fell out of her wheelchair.

Flint shook his head and helped Jaye back on the chair, this time making sure she wouldn't fall off.

"What on EARTH!" Doc's voice made them all turn their heads quickly. The man did not look pleased. "I leave my Infirmary for a short period and you people turn it to the grand prix! I should bonk all your heads together and shake those marbles back in place!" He walked towards them. "Duke, Scarlett, off the floor. Flint, take back Lady Jaye to her room." Then he noticed the trio, wheel chairing themselves out of there, before being noticed. "And you three! Get Nurse Smith out of the closet and back in your rooms! She'll be right there, to give you sponge bath, boys!" They gulped. Doc, then turned to the second and third in command. "Both of you have a date with the cat scan. Now move!"

All of the Joes quickly rushed back into their room, hoping the mad doctor wouldn't pin cushion them until the end of all time.


	10. a naoi

Knots! Knots! Knots! That's how Scarlett's stomach was feeling at that exact moment. It was the next morning, after an interesting afternoon at the infirmary. Doc made all their lives miserable from the countless lectures and examinations. He had examined Scarlett last, but had not shared with the counterintelligence agent any of his findings. Which made her more nervous. And on top of things, early this morning, she found an envelope on her desk, from Hawk.

_My office, 1000 hours, no excuses. Hawk._

She had read that little piece of paper over and over again for the past half hour. She was in trouble, she knew it. Hawk probably knew by now that her Sky Striker didn't malfunction, who probably told his second in command, who probably was going to charge in her office and demand a reason, or rush her back to the hands of Doc, who probably would love to see one of his 'racers' for another dose of pin cushion fun.

The counterintelligence agent swallowed hard, rested both her elbows on the desk and leaned her head against her hands. She was going to be tarred and feathered, that was for sure. And she deserved it. She had lied, there was no going back now. Between the punishments and her training class, she wondered how much less time she would be spending with everyone else, especially Duke.

And for once in her life, Scarlett wished that she was on a mission, in a Cobra base, anywhere but right there, listening to the clock tick slowly, waiting for the time to near and the long walk to her CO's office. And she wondered if she would return back to her office. Anything could happen. Her mind whirled with thoughts. Hawk could easily transfer her to Timbuktu! A shiver went down her spine. She was a professional, a soldier, a Joe. Whatever happens in the general's meeting, she would take it in stride.

A voice disturbed her thoughts, startling her and her body shot up from her chair, breathing hard.

"Hey, Red. Duke sent me in here to check up on you," Jaye said, as she hobbled into her office on crutches.

"Do I look like that I need to be checked on?" Scarlett retorted, a little annoyed.

"Woah there," Jaye said. "If you're mad at him, don't take it out on me. I was coming by anyway to give Flint his beret."

"Sorry Allie. I'm just not myself this morning." She gave an apologetic smile to her friend. "I have to leave in a moment for a meeting... with Hawk."

"Oh really? I have one with him too," Jaye said. "Wonder how much trouble we are in."

Scarlett gulped. "I don't even want to think about." She walked towards the window and looked outside and did a double take. She watched Wild Bill coming out of the Dragonfly, with a familiar looking bear. "Umm, Allie.. look." She pointed out the window.

Jaye hobbled over to the window. "He's got my bear!!!" She turned around and as fast as her crutches would allow her took off after Wild Bill.

Scarlett shook her head, watching her friend almost fall down the stairs, trying to get near the pilot. Glancing at the clock, she gasped, she was almost late for the meeting. She dashed out of her office and walked very briskly towards the General's office, without showing any nervousness to the Joes passing by. She composed herself in a professional manner and knocked on the door, hoping death wouldn't come too soon.

"ENTER!" Hawk barked.

Her foot took a step back from the shout, and suddenly she wished she was on a mission or somewhere scarce. Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened the door and walked in. Hawk barely glanced from the reading material on his desk.

"You asked to see me, sir?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes," Hawk finally said, as he sat back in his high back leather chair and looked her up and down.

'Oh oh,' Scarlett thought. 'not good.' but out loud she said, "Sir, the Greenshirts are doing performing wonderfully since the last time you saw them in action. All except Grady, still have to keep an eye on him."

"I'm not worried about the Greenshirts, Scarlett," Hawk replied while he steepled his fingers against his chin. "Sit down. We need to have a little talk."

She slowly nodded, not saying a word, but remained standing. It was obvious he knew, of course he knew! He was the general. The report probably had returned from her Sky Striker and it was crystal clear that it wasn't a malfunction. And if Hawk knew, that meant, Duke knew.

"Doc says you need a rest. I tend to agree with him," Hawk said seriously, and pointed at the report on his desk.

Rest? She repeated in her mind. No, that was least of her worries. She looked at him seriously. "Sir, I'm fine. The Joes need me, now more than ever. especially since Cobra has made it quite clear of their comeback."

"Which is why we need you well rested."

"Sir, I'm fine. I don't need to rest," Scarlett replied. Hoping he would just drop the subject.

A shout from outside caught their attention and looked out the window. Their eyes widened watching Wild Bill run at top speed, holding Brutus at arms length and loosing his famous cowboy hat, which flew away from his speed. Jaye was on his tail, moving quite quickly despite her clutches and broken leg.

"But Lady Jaye, darlin'! Wait, I was only--" Wild Bill pleaded.

"Get back here you Texas toast! If he even has one tare, I'll rip you to pieces and feed them to the coyotes!" Jaye threatened, almost nearing him and bonking his head with one of the crutches.

"I think I need a vacation along with you," Hawk commented.

"Sir, I don't need a vacation," Scarlett replied. Still standing up

Hawk looked at her sternly. "Sit down."

The counterintelligence woman timidly took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk, looking at him straight in his eyes.

He glanced at her for the first time in months, noticing her exhausted state. But something in her eyes told him, that the soldier was hiding something, and he had to find away to get her problem out, even if he had to threaten her.

"Now. I know that something more than just plain fatigue is going on here and I want to know what it is," Hawk pointed out.

"Sir, I'm not pregnant, if that is what you are thinking," Scarlett said seriously.

Hawk's eyes widened, 'Thank goodness for that.' He thought. 'That's all we needed on this base another hormonal nutcase!' He nodded. "Then why are you not sleeping?"

Another scream caught their attention, and turned to watch now a petrified looking Ace speeding down the way Wild Bill had taken, his legs bursting with speed, and in his hands, he held Brutus, if the Bear was a ticking time bomb!

"Give me my Brutus! You _not_ God's gift to women!" Jaye hollered after the air pilot, trying to keep up.

"Jaye, please, let me explain!" Ace begged, trying to escape his demise.

They noticed Shipwreck, wheeling himself towards the Mess, when his eyes widened. "Aghhh!" he managed to cry, just as Jaye ripped him off his wheelchair and threw him to the ground. She jumped in the wheelchair, leaving one of her crutches with the sailor, while laid the other on her lap and started trailing the poker king at top speed.

"FLINT!" Ace yelled the top of his lungs, running around the corner.

"You are going to join the red guy down in hell, when I get my hands on your ass!" Jaye screamed, rounding the corner, and almost topping over, from her speed.

Shipwreck looked shock, and slowly tried to get up, but toppled over from both his broken ankles. They watched several Joes run to help the sailor, who looked all dazed and confused.

Hawk shook his head and mumbled something about feathers, then settled back into his seat.

Scarlett slowly lowered herself back in the chair. Hoping he had forgotten the question. She was sleeping! That was not the problem, but she didn't want to have the situation in the open, this was her battle.

The General glanced at her. "And I repeat, "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Sir, I have been sleeping."

Hawk reached on his desk a manila folder. He opened the file and took out a piece of paper. "Your behavior these past months is concerning me, deeply. You missed a meeting, something which as long as I known you, Scarlett have never done. Along with missing the meeting, you fell asleep during the last meeting, or am I wrong?

She gulped. He wasn't wrong. She slowly shook her head.

"Let's continue then, several Joes have made it quite clear you been quite moody towards them, or is that wrong too?"

Again, she shook her head slowly.

"Scarlett, I'll be blunt here, you are exhausted, and from what I'm seeing right now in front me, you look burned out."

"Sir, I'm fi-" she tried to reply, but was cut off from the general.

"Don't argue with a general, Sergeant," Hawk eyed her sternly. He leaned back in his chair. 'If she doesn't realize she needs some time off, then time to bring out the heavy artillery.' He thought and then rested both of his hands on the desk. "I'm going to suggest for a leave, Scarlett."

"A le…eave?" the counter intelligent repeated. "I can't leave now, sir. The men need all the training they can get."

"Then it's the training?" Hawk asked, reading her face.

"No, sir. The sessions are not a problem," she replied.

"Then if your sessions aren't draining you, is it Duke, then?"

"Duke, sir?" Scarlett tilted her head towards him. Then understood perfectly, what he was referring about. "No Hawk, Duke and I are not fighting."

He nodded. "Good, I don't think the base can handle another of your arguments."

Scarlett held her breath, watching him carefully.

"Then, you don't allow me any other choice, Scarlett. If you are telling me that you are not going to go on leave, then I have no other option but to transfer."

"Tr...tr…transfer!" Scarlett sputtered out, slowly, her hands gripping on the chair. He couldn't transfer her! He couldn't!

"Yes, transfer. Maybe at the Tokyo base, Jinx has informed me that she needs several more trainers for the Joe unit there." He watched her face pale, and he laughed inside.

"But, Tokyo is so far away," she replied. He couldn't send her there! It was too far from the base, from her friends and from Duke. She swallowed, hard.

"Alright, how about Brazil? That's closer," Hawk said, taking a pencil and playing it with his palm. "Very nice there. Brazil, I mean, nice culture, scenery, just too bad about the spiders…"

"Spiders!" Scarlett almost screeched, her hands now gripping the chair tightly, her face white as a sheet.

Hawk was about to reply when, a loud long shout made them both bolt up from their chairs and look out the window. Their jaws fell to the floor, when they saw Leatherneck holding now Brutus, run out of the Mess Hall, yelling, "Javelinmama's lost it! Javelinmama's lost it!"

Then watched Jaye emerge from the Hall, wheelchair at top speed, and somehow had gotten toilet paper stuck on the handles.

"I'm going to put a javelin up your ass! Give me back my damn BEAR!" Jaye hissed, chasing him with all her might.

"Allie!" They turned their heads to see Flint rush out of the main building following his uncontrolled wife. "Allie, stop!" He chased after her.

"Help me!" Leatherneck pleaded, heading for the Motor Pool with an enraged Jaye on his tail and Flint following both.

The general walked away from the window, shaking his head, and sat down, growling something about boiled chicken, then leaned back in his chair. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes… spiders. Big ones too, never seen a larger species than those." He tilted his head, indicating that he was thinking. Then looked at Scarlett, who was frozen solid, not sitting, not standing. He pointed to the chair. "Sit."

Scarlett slowly lowered herself back down on the chair. Her face full of fear on the mentioning of the large spiders.

"I think the natives call them, Wolf spiders. When I was down there one time, I saw one larger than Beach Head's foot."

"Lar...rr...gger than Beach Head's foot?" she gulped. She could not imagine a spider bigger than Beach Head's foot! The man was a size thirteen! A wave of dizziness surrounding her.

"And of course, you have to do something with your hair." Hawk added, watching her eyes widen.

She raised her hand quickly on her head. "My hair?" she asked.

"Oh yes, it probably has to be cut, maybe shoulder length." He shrugged.

"Cut it!"

Hawk leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk, and his head on his hands and nodded at the woman, who looked about to faint in his office. "Yes, it needs to be short. Those Wolf spiders, I'm telling you. They would probably love that long hair and bury in there to make nests." He shook his head, sadly. "I think one soldier, didn't cut her hair and let me tell you, not a pretty sight."

The redhead stared at him in shock. Spiders in her hair! Laying eggs! She couldn't bear to even think about it! What was worse? The transfer, leaving Duke, or the spiders laying eggs in her hair!

Suddenly a long high pitched scream shot through the air, making both of them jump towards the window.

"Allie! Wait I was only---" Cover Girl dashed madly towards the obstacle course, trying to stay alive.

"Get the HELL back here with my freaking Brutus, Courtney!" They watched Jaye wheel herself quickly towards the wolverine driver, trying to hit her on the head with the crutch, but missed.

"ALISON!!!" Flint came running from Motor Pool, looking a little dazed, holding his head. "Stop this minute!"

She turned and cursed him in Gaelic. "Go hifreann leat!"

Turning their heads they watched Duke come out of the Mess Hall, shaking his head. Then watched Cover Girl run around in a circle, Jaye gaining on her kill, and hitting her on the head with the crutch.

"Conrad! Get Allie! She gone Bear hunting mad!" Flint yelled to the second in command.

"Someone HELP ME!" Cover Girl screamed, running madly and now heading towards the obstacle course, with one hand holding her head and the other still absentmindedly holding the bear.

"Stars aren't going to be the only thing you'll be seeing when I get through with you Miss I can't get a modeling job because my boobs started hanging!!" Jaye screeched at the other woman, waving the crutch in the air.

They watched Jaye wheel the chair quickly, but had not noticed the two commanding officers, who were both surrounding her, trying to end the chase before there were any casualties.

Flint rushed from the left and Duke from the right, but they both missed the wheelchair by a second and collided with each other, toppling to the ground.

"JAYE!" they both shouted, getting up and chasing after hormonal out of control covert operative agent.

Hawk looked up to the ceiling and shook his head, again. "Why me?" He muttered. Then turned to woman in his office. "Sit, we are not done."

And once again, Scarlett took a sit. She held her breath. She wanted to tell him, she really did. But it was personal, wasn't it? She sighed, and looked up, finding Hawk, watching her carefully. "Maybe, I should take a rest," she finally admitted.

'Finally! You stubborn Irish girl!' Hawk thought, invisibly patting himself on the back, from winning the battle. Then asked, "Alright, how about going somewhere nice and quiet?"

"Sir, you know I can't leave, I can take a few afternoons off. We need all the trainers we can have. I can-" but she was cut off.

"No, I'm suggesting a leave, a week at the most, or even longer. And as for the trainers, I'll bring Jinx and Falcon from the Tokyo base. Is that clear, Sergeant?"

She nodded.

"Good, you are taking a week off, no arguments, otherwise I'm sending you with the first Tomahawk to Wolf Spider world, got it?"

"Yes, Hawk." Scarlett leaned back in the chair. Maybe she did need a break, maybe that would make her nights better. She hoped.

"Now," the general took out a piece of paper from one of the files. "There is the one more little thing. Your Sky Striker."

She gulped. 'He knew. I'm dead. Wolf Spiders, here I come,' she thought.

He sent her one of his most serious faces. "Maintenance claims that there isn't anything wrong with your plane. So, what happened up there. Duke informed me that he watched your Striker take a nose dive straight down and almost hit Beach Head's jeep before you once again took control of the craft."

She stayed silent, her eyes glued to the paper. How could she tell him that she lied. How could she tell him that she fell asleep at the wheel?

"I'm waiting, Sergeant." His words made her heart skip a beat.

Scarlett was about to reply, when Hawk's name shot through the air, very loud. They rushed once more to the window, and their eyes widened, now watching a scared out of his wits Beach Head run towards the building, with a very looking familiar bear, its head sticking out from fourth in command's shirt!

"HAWK!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs, trying to head towards the building.

They watched Jay wheel herself from the obstacle course, chasing the drill instructor "Give me MY BEAR, before I expose your gay porno collection!"

"I confiscated those! They aren't mine!" Beach Head yelled back, not stopping.

"Allie! Stop, or I'll give you KP!" Flint threatened, chasing after his now beyond out of control hormonal wife.

From nowhere, Duke rushed out from another corner, to block Jaye's path, only to have Jaye dart passed him, and running over his feet with the wheelchair!

"JAYE!" he hollered, jumping up and down in one foot, and holding his other with both hands. "You're getting KP for years!"

Flint passed Duke and ran after Jaye's wheelchair. The third in command reached his hand to grab the handles, and missed, which made him fall to the ground.

They glanced to their left to watch now Beach Head change direction and headed towards the main building. "HAWK! Get this senile hormonal psychopath to the brig. Now!"

"Brutus!" Jaye screeched, trailing the drill instructor, death in her eyes. "I want my freaking bear! You pervert!"

"Allie!" Flint's plea came from the ground, followed by a loud groan. The wheelchair had run over the warrant officer.

Duke rushed once more to tackle Jaye, but she bonked him on the head with the crutch, sending him flying onto a parked Jeep, and his body slowly slumped down.

"Duke!" Scarlett cried out from inside the window, knowing that he couldn't hear her. Then her eyes became large, seeing Beach Head very close towards the building running at top speed. Then, noticed something long and wooden heading their way.

"Incoming!" she warned Hawk, pushing him down on the floor, seconds before a loud crash sounded in the office, glass flying all around them, and a twirling crutch missing their heads by an inch. The crutch smashed on the bookcase, breaking every single object on the shelves, which sent the furniture falling down in the process, which came crashing on the two solid wooden chairs, which one of the chair's arm flew in the air, landing on the computer, which fell to the ground breaking into pieces, which pulled the cords from the other side of the desk, and sent the heavyset desk lamp falling down on Hawk's head, with a loud thud.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Scarlett asked, shakily.

Hawk's face turned crimson. He stood up and looked out the window, "LADY JAYE, OFFICE. NOW! And don't bother bringing any feathers! I got several closets full!!" Then turned to help the counterintelligence agent off the floor. "Scarlett, go see to Duke. And as of now, you are off duty, clear?"

"Yes, sir." She saluted, and left the General's office dashing outside towards Duke, who was now leaning against the jeep, holding his right side of the head with one hand. Her head turned, seeing Flint wheel a not so happy Jaye towards the main building. "She doomed." she whispered to herself, and then added, "And so am I, if Duke knows about the report." She also noticed that Beach Head had vanished and prayed that Brutus was in one piece.

Her pace slowed down nearing the first sergeant. "You all right?" she asked him, gently.

"What? Huh?" Duke looked dazed. "Who are you pretty lady."

She rolled her eyes. "Please, don't start that again."

Duke grinned at her. "So how much trouble are you in with the big guy?"

She shivered. "Well, I'm packing, does that answer your question?"

"Great. I know just where we can go," Duke said taking her arm. "Come on I'll help you pack."

"What? You are coming with me?" Scarlett looked at him surprised. "But I thought you didn't have any more leave for this year!"

They walked passed the Mess Hall, and heard Shipwreck's cries. "Oh it was awful, really awful! That insane woman threw me down, my ankles, my poor ankles."

"Oh, relax Ship, at least she didn't break your arms too!" They heard Ripcord reply to the sailor.

"I convinced Hawk that I need a mental illness break," Duke said with a chuckle.

"Well, judging by your poor tackling skills, you may need more than a small break." Scarlett teased.

He blushed. "Oh you saw that, huh?" He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

She giggled. "Hawk did too."

They walked towards the woman's barracks, and headed towards her quarters. She stiffed a yawn, hoping he didn't notice. Entering the suite, she stopped short. The table was set for lunch for two, and stationed on the sofa was Rory, who was now dust free and also pink ribbon free.

"Looks like the skunk's hungry."

"Yeah, well you know skunks. They're always hungry." Duke chuckled.

She poked him on the side of his stomach. "Just like a first sergeant I know."

"Hey, what can I say. I'm a man of action and that requires a lot of fuel."

Scarlett shook her head and sat on the couch, taking Rory in her arms. "What happened to her pink ribbon?" she asked, curiously, rubbing back the fur of the stuffed animal.

"It couldn't be saved unfortunately. I couldn't get it clean," Duke said as he started to serve them lunch.

"That's all right. I like her without the ribbon anyway," she replied, then glanced at the edge of the table, which had several movies that he had probably put there for them to watch. She picked one up, and her eyebrow arched. "Hmm, The Quiet Man. Figures you will pick the one with a Duke and an O'Hara."

"Hey, it's a perfect match." He sat down next to her.

"I agree with you there." She leaned her head against his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head. "Now eat and we can watch a movie together."

"Yes, Sir!" Scarlett saluted him with a smile.

They eat together, reliving the morning's chase of events. After the wonderful meal, they settled together on the couch, watching the movie and Rory sharing their laps.

"Figures the man will drag the woman all over the countryside." Scarlett commented, quietly indicating towards the scene, where John Wayne now was pulling Maureen O Hara through the countryside back towards her brother's land.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Hey!" She playfully slapped him on the arm. "Don't make me call Jaye to run you over with her hit and run wheelchair."

"Oh no," he said in mock horror.

"Well, take it back." She snuggled closer to him, her eyes starting to slowly drop. 'Stay awake!' She mentally kicked herself,' you can't fall asleep every time he's with you!' She slightly yawned and quickly swallowed it.

"Come on, let's lay down." He grabbed a blanket from the chair to cover them up.

"No, I'm not sleepy." She tried to fight the spell coming over her body. She knew why she was sleepy, from the half the night at the training room was the reason.

"You don't have to sleep. Come on lay down on the floor here with me. I want to cuddle."

"On the floor? Let me guess... Dash? right?" She giggled, holding Rory tightly.

Duke shrugged. "Figured it was more room."

She slid down the couch, settling herself next to him and felt his strong arms around her waist, and she leaned her head against his chest, her ear pressed lightly just above his heart, listening to the beat, steady, making her close her eyes, from its gentle sound.

Duke asked her if she was enjoying the movie but got no answer. He looked down and saw her sleeping and smiled. He kissed the top of her head and pulled the covers up over her shoulder. Resting his head on top of hers, he continued to watch the movie but his mind was wondering somewhere else. It was running a mile a minute thinking about the time that they would be spending together and if his world would change. He heard her sigh and her head pressed harder. Stifling his own yawn, his eyelids slowly closed, as sleep won its battle.


	11. a deich

The snow crunched beneath the black tires of the rental car.the large Ford Explorer turned on a long driveway, passing a row of evergreens, decorated with snow and frozen icicles. White snow hare rabbits dashed in between the trees, frightened by the upcoming vehicle. From the gray sky, snowflakes fluttered to the ground, in small groups, dancing in the wind. From the right, a large wooden fence held several roaming horses galloping and playing with the new snowfall. The Friesians enjoyed every chance to roam wildly on the land, their foot beats pounding, thundering across the plain followed by long white puffs.

The car slowly passed the herd and continued down the long pathway. Several miles down the road, a large white farmhouse appeared, standing noble against the snow covered hills. The vehicle pulled over to the side, before nearing the old homestead and the Missouri wind embraced it, as if welcoming an old friend back home.

Duke turned from the driver's side, and a smile spread across his features. Home, something that he hadn't been able to say for several years. With his career and his responsibilities, he was rarely home, to spend time with his family. He turned and glanced towards the sleeping redhead. She had fallen asleep a few hours ago in the car. He gently shook her.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty. We're here."

Scarlett stirred and opened her eyes, gazing outside the winter wonderland. She glanced at the house and blinked. "This isn't Allie's cabin."

"Nope. Even better."

"Where are we?" she asked curiously. He had a mischievous smile on his face again, what was he up to?

"Home."

Her eyes widened. "Home? As in your home?" She stared out the frosted window, looking at the farmhouse. A feeling of dread came over her. She had never met his family. She didn't know if they knew about her and her relationship with Duke. Her stomach started to feel like a row of Strikers having races.

"Yes, my home," Duke said, patting her arm. "I think it's time you met my family since I've met yours."

Scarlett stared at him in surprise. "Your family!"

"Yes," Duke said drawing out the word. "Come on." He got out of the car and went around to open the passenger door.

She stared at him, frozen, nervous and scared. 'What if they don't like me?' she thought. Her heart pounded a mile a minute just thinking about it.

Suddenly a ringing sound came from her purse. She glanced at Duke's confused face to the bag. Lifting it from where she had settled it, she opened it, and took out the ringing cell phone which had a small note attached. 'Red.' She answered it on the third ring and her eyes widened. "Oh, Hi Allie." From the corner of her eye, she could see Duke raise an eyebrow. "Yes, I like my new phone, thank you." She sent the first sergeant an apologetic smile, then her eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean, Beach Head tied Brutus to the obstacle course and has ordered no one to touch the bear!"

Duke leaned over to listen in on the conversation. He heard a row of Gaelic curses on the other end, then some crying. Jaye seemed to been having a bad day. He knew this morning, her row of punishments would start from the very not thrilled General Abernathy.

Scarlett nodded. "It's all right, Allie. We'll get Brutus back, even if I have to chase Beach Head with soap!" Then they both heard Flint in the background, saying something to put the phone down, followed by several crashing sounds. Scarlett listened to several different languages spoken at once. "All right, Allie, I'll call you tonight, promise." She closed the phone and looked at Duke, who was inches from her face. "Allie is not having a good day it seems."

"I gathered that." Duke chuckled. He offered her his hand. "Shall we?"

"Do we have to?" she asked, sounding more nervous, not moving from the passenger seat.

"Yes, we have to. They're expecting us." He all but pulled her out of the car.

"Expecting us?" Scarlett looked at him curiously. He was acting strange again. She gulped. "All right. Let's go in, but I feel like I'm going into battle."

"Hey, don't worry. They'll love you. How could they not?"

"Well, you're optimistic," she replied, as they walked closer to the house.

A door burst opened and a short woman with blond hair and Duke's identical eyes, wearing an apron walked out, waving to them. "Conrad! Shana!"

"Hi Momma!!!" Duke exclaimed and pulled Scarlett along faster to meet his mother.

"Slow down, Conrad," Scarlett pleaded, skidding on the ice from the frozen ground. But in truth this felt like walking the long mile to Hawk's office.

Duke snickered at her features and ran up the porch steps jumping the last to greet his mother in a tight hug, pulling Scarlett with him from his excitement.

"Oh Momma, I've missed you so much," Duke said as he hugged her tight. He towered over the much smaller woman. He pulled away and motioned towards Scarlett. "Momma, this is Shana."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Falcone," Scarlett greeted the woman.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Shana!" Julie Falcone hugged the counterintelligence woman. "Conrad has been raving about you for months! So glad to finally meet you," still holding her in the embrace.

"Oh? Has he?" Scarlett teased, sending a raised eyebrow towards a now pink cheeked embarrassed first sergeant.

Julie took Scarlett's hand and guided her inside the home. "Oh, yes, he talks about you all the time, every time we are on the phone."

They entered the large living room, which had a country feeling to it. A large fireplace stood at one of the walls, and above it, a painting of the Falcones was hung. Several framed pictures were placed on the mantle, each with one of the Falcone children, and Duke. Scarlett's eyes spotted his picture immediately. His was the only blond haired picture on the mantle. Her eyes roamed, looking around the ivory living room set. A long coffee table had several military books and dancing magazines, along with several candles and a Lenox vase filed with artificial roses. Paintings of several horses were hung on one side of the wall with several trophies and ribbons next to them. Her eyes then spotted a 1950's piano on the side, with several music books scattered.

"You have a lovely home," Scarlett stated.

"Thank you, dear," Julie Falcone replied. "Sit down, after that long drive, you must be thirsty. Let me get both of you something to drink." She then passed Duke, patting him on his arm. "What a nice girl." Then, they watched her walk towards a old oak door and open it. "Fallon, can you come upstairs? Conrad and Shana are here."

"Yes, Momma!" They heard a voice echoing from the basement. Duke's mother nodded and walked off towards the kitchen.

Scarlett turned to Duke, who now was pinker than Jaye's cast. "So, I see someone has been leaking information." She shook her head with a smile.

He pulled her into his embrace. "Well when you've got something to be proud of you brag about it." He bent forward capturing her lips with his.

They heard someone clearing their voice from behind them. Duke turned. "Hey, Pop." He smiled at the tall, muscular, brown haired man with steel eyes. It was obvious from his stature that he was from the military.

"You're late Conrad," George Falcone said in his gruff sounding voice but the twinkle in his eyes let everyone know he was teasing. Even though Duke wasn't his biological son it made no difference, George had raised him from a small boy of about five years old and to him Duke was his son, his oldest boy.

"Yeah, I know. The snow slowed me down." Duke grinned.

George pulled Duke into a tight embrace. "You need to come around more often son. Your mother misses you." George's eyes took in Scarlett. He let go of his oldest son. "My, my boy what have we here?"

"Pop..." Duke spoke with great pride; "This is Shana."

"Hello, sir." Scarlett extended her hand towards the man, a little timidly, not knowing the man's reaction towards her. After how Jaye's father greeted Flint when they first encountered, she wondered how Duke's stepfather would react. "Nice to meet you."

George wouldn't take her hand. "So you're a soldier?"

"Yes, sir." she lowered her hand down. 'Here we go..' she thought, then said, "Sergeant, Counterintelligence."

A younger woman with long black hair and brown eyes came into the room wearing a black leotard, skirt and pink dancing shoes. She walked over to the piano quickly, not realizing that the others were in the room. She seemed to be searching for something important.

Duke noticed his youngest sister. "Fallon," he said excitedly hoping to distract everyone but it didn't work.

"So you're on the front line I hear. Does my son have to save you often?" George asked seemingly sizing her up.

Scarlett was taken aback. 'Save me!' whirled in her mind. She cleared her thoughts. "Sir, you are correct on the front line part, but I'm quite capable on standing on my own two feet."

Fallon kept running through the music sheets. "Where the blazes is it?" she muttered to herself.

George started chuckling. "I see that you can." He held out his hand to her. "Fallon, it's on the coffee table."

Scarlett felt relieved shaking his hand and then she glanced towards the other Falcone in the room, who still had not heard her father. She wondered what indeed in the blue blazes was the woman searching for! She turned towards Duke. "Seems, she didn't hear your dad," she leaned closer and whispered to him.

Duke smirked and slowly snuck up behind his baby sister and said loudly. "Fallon!"

The woman jumped at least a foot in the air and a shriek filled the room. She pivoted quickly around, holding the piano with her hands, breathing heavily. Then her eyes widened, and screamed. "Conrad!" She threw her arms around Duke's neck and hugged him tight. "Why didn't anyone tell me you were here! I heard Momma say that Cammy and Sharon were here for their lesson."

Duke hugged his little sister. "No, she said Conrad and Shana were here." He held her out at arm length. "You haven't changed a bit."

"I know she hasn't. I've been having to deal with all of her suitors." George chuckled as he put his arm around Scarlett's shoulders.

Scarlett sent a smile to Mr. Falcone. "Suitors huh? She sounds like another Falcone that I know pretty well, black hair, blue eyes, always flirts with every female soldier, you may have heard of him," her eyes twinkled with tease.

Fallon shook her head. "Pop, how many times do I have to tell you that those men only come here when their daughters take their dancing or piano lessons?"

"Fallon, Danny, Robert, Jordan and Michael don't have any daughters," George pointed out with a chuckle.

"Speaking of daughter's. Where's Gracie?" Duke asked looking around for his other sister. An uncomfortable silence surrounded everyone.

"Umm.." Fallon turned to her brother. "She's at her house, with the kids and that new husband of hers, remember she married that high school sweetheart of hers, Nolan Ryland. He-" but she stopped mid-sentence, from George's stern stare.

Scarlett could feel the man tense, something was wrong from the mentioning of the other Falcone daughter. She sent Duke a raised eyebrow.

"Here we go, warm apple cider for everyone." Julie Falcone entered the room, with a tray of mugs filled with apple cider and a plate of homemade cookies and other treats. She set the tray on the coffee table. "Here you are Shana. It from out own apple tree orchid."

"Thank you, Mrs. Falcone." Scarlett took the offered mug.

"Here you are, Con." Julie handed him another mug.

Duke took the cider. "Thanks momma." He kissed her cheek. "Now will someone tell me what's wrong with Gracie?"

"Con..." George warned with a sigh as he sat down in his easy chair.

Fallon looked from her father to her mother to Scarlett and then back to her brother, staying silent.

Mrs. Falcone looked concerned towards her son. "It's nothing dear, I'll tell you about it later. Gracie has been extremely busy with being an EMT and firefighter, not to mention since Henry's death, she has been raising both her kids by herself, until she married Nolan.." She looked at George Falcone before she spoke again, "I think Gracie is not telling us something." She sat down in the chair, looking at her mug, not sipping.

The youngest Falcone patted her mother's shoulder. "I been going to Gracie's every chance I can get, but with the upcoming recital this month, I haven't been able to make it."

Scarlett sat listening, obviously there was something that the older Falcone daughter was keeping from the family. She sent another familiar glance towards Duke.

"Tell you what. Let me and Shana go up to freshen up, then I'll go over and check on her," Duke said putting his mug down on the table.

"All right, dear," Julie Falcone replied.

Fallon smiled. "Conrad, I have your room set for Shana, since it only has a twin bed, and umm.. you have to sleep in Vincent's room."

Scarlett chuckled at the thought of Duke sleeping in Falcon's room, with goodness knows what things the young man owned, but was extremely pleased that it wasn't she who had to sleep in Falcon's bed.

"Hey, I thought we were getting a full sized bed in there," Duke pouted.

George chuckled.

"Well, it was supposed to come this week, but somehow UPS lost it," Fallon explained, shaking her head.

Scarlett grinned. "Well, if Falcon's bed is too small, then maybe Conrad can sleep in the tub," causing the room to laugh.

"Gee thanks, Shana. The love of my life is a comedian." Duke chuckled and led Scarlett upstairs.

When they came to the top of the stairs, Duke led Scarlett to his room. She opened the door and a smile spread on her face. It was almost identical to his quarters at the base, only, this room had several awards and trophies on shelves, and a large bookcase was stationed next to a desk, filled with books. Pictures were hung, and displayed around the room, it was obvious that Mrs. Falcone was proud of her son. She did a double take when she noticed a picture next to his twin bed or herself with him from several years ago, she sent him a smile.

Duke settled her bag on the bed, then walked to the closet and took out several blankets and pillows. He set them on the bed, and fluffed the pillows before placing them on the single existing pillow, making the bed more comfortable.

"There," he said, satisfied that she would be comfortable for the night.

"Thanks." Scarlett walked over towards the night table and picked up the picture. "Isn't this from when we had dinner and a movie after saving those oil tankers from Cobra?" she asked, indicating the mission when the terrorist group had tried to take over the world by destroying the oil tankers. She remembered how the team stopped the snakes and how she nearly cost him his life, almost shooting a thermal arrow to the Cobra Rattler which he and Ace had 'borrowed' from the enemy.

"Wasn't this when we--"

"--first kissed," he finished her words, wrapping his hand around her waist, sending a warm sensation though her body, as he pressed his lips on hers.

Suddenly, the phone in Scarlett's purse began to ring, ending the magical moment. "I wonder who that could be," she said, smiling at his rolling eyes. She answered the phone. "Red's Kissing booth, we only serve one, unless you have a monthly pass, how can I help you?"

Duke rolled his eyes again, sitting on the bed, listening.

"What!" Scarlett's mouth opened and her eyes went huge. "Allie, what do you mean someone kidnapped Brutus and is asking for ransom!" Duke sent her a puzzled look, she listened to her friend on the line. "Woah back up. All right, let me get this straight. Beach Head went to the Mess Hall and when he returned the bear was gone and there was a ransom note for Brutus returning back safely." Scarlett listened again to the quickly rambling of Jaye on the other end. "You are where?" Her eyes widened. "Babysitting Shipwreck and watching Popeye cartoons?"

Duke start laughing and Scarlett quickly playfully slapped him on the shoulder. He then signaled her to wrap it up, and she nodded.

"Allie, Conrad's family is waiting for us, downstairs. I'll call you tonight, all right? Bye." She hung up the phone, and sat next to the first sergeant, leaning against his shoulder. "If Beach Head doesn't return the gay porno collection back to the original owner, the bear gets it."

Duke started laughing and was about to reply when a piercing high pitched scream shot through the house, making them jump off the bed and run down the stairs at top speed. They heard crying from downstairs, and when they entered the living room, they stopped dead in their tracks.

Two children stood in the middle of the living room, wearing only their sweaters, with no coats, shivering. Fallon and Mrs. Falcone were holding them in their arms.

"It's alright Hannah, Jason," Fallon tried to sooth the upset kids. "Your Mom will be fine." The youngest Falcone was trembling, she looked up and glanced towards Duke. "Conrad.. Hannah told me that Nolan is sick and smacked Gracie on the head."

Duke's face turned crimson, and the nerve on his forehead began to pulse. He turned and charged out of the room, his footsteps thumped with pure anger.

"Shana-" Julie went to say, but Scarlett was already following Duke who was now running at top speed towards the next farm, where the Rylands lived.

"Conrad!" she called after him, while running madly in the foot snow, trying to keep up with him. With his temper, who knew what he could do to the young man.

Scarlett held on to several branches -- trying to balance herself, she didn't have her snow boots on and the ground was slippery. She watched him cross an enormous field, as if the snow was not even there. The cold caused her breathing to increase, circling it around her, chilling her clothes, but that did not matter. She had to stop him from doing something he would regret later.

"Conrad!" she called again, seeing him jump over a wooden fence.

Duke did not hear Scarlett's cry, his face was stone hard from anger. When he found out what Nolan was doing to his sister and her children, Nolan would wish he never been born.

His feet thundered up the porch steps of the gray farmhouse, which Gracie and her family lived. He stepped into the living room just to see Nolan Ryland hurl a glass at his sister, who was huddled in a corner, her shoulder length hair unkempt and her green eyes had only one thing in them, fear.

Duke stepped in front of his sister, shielding her from her husband, just as a second glass object flew in the air, crashing to the wall, next to them.

Nolan looked him with a cunning smile that sent shivers down his spine. The man was drunk and the smell coming from him, indicated that he hadn't even bothered washing it off for more than several days.

"Get out of here, Hauser. This is not your business," Nolan's words slurred.

"Gracie get out of here and go to mom and dad's," Duke said evenly never taking his eyes off his sister's husband. "You're a big man aren't you Nolan?" He took a step closer. "How long you been hurting my sister?"

Gracie ran towards the door.

"Shut up Hauser, you geek," Nolan replied, grabbing two large cans of beer and throwing them towards Gracie, who had stopped midtrack.

Suddenly a flash of red came through the door, heading for Gracie, grabbing hold of the woman's waist just as the one can hit Duke's sister on the shoulder, sending her sliding down the wall from its force and the other bouncing off Scarlett's head, as the counterintelligence woman fell to the ground, not moving.

Duke charged Nolan, knocking him to the ground before punching him hard on the jaw.

Gracie was dazed, her nose was bleeding and her right eye was darkening. She crawled over to the woman that had come to her aid, not knowing who she was.

"Bastard!" Nolan slurred, dizzily walking away and going to a corner, sitting down on the floor, rocking himself, mumbling to himself "All my fault, all my fault."

Duke walked over to Scarlett and picked her up. "Come on, Gracie." He saw her hesitate. "Your kids are terrified over there with mom and dad. Come on."

Gracie slowly got up stiff and sore and slowly followed Duke.

Holding Scarlett in his arms, he could see her breathing regular, her eyes fluttered open. "What happened?" she asked, staring into his handsome features. "You can put me down, Sir."

"Sir?" Duke asked in confusion. "Why are you calling me sir?"

Gracie trailed behind but her pace got slower and slower until finally she passed out in the snow.

Scarlett's eyes widened, "The woman fainted, sir."

"What?" Duke turned around. "Gracie!!!" But there was no answer.

"Put me down, she needs your help," Scarlett requested. Duke looked at her first and then gently put Scarlett on her feet. He rushed over to his fallen sister and quickly gathered her in his arms. He returned to Scarlett's side. She leaned against him for support, while slowly walking back to the house.

George walked outside, having just heard what happened because he was out in the barn when the kids came rushing in. "What happened?"

"Nolan is what happened," Duke said as he handed his sister over.

Scarlett slowly nodded. From the cold air, sleepiness had once again taken over. She was also worried about Duke and his sister, hoping that this wouldn't lead to an unhappy ending.

Julie rushed to her daughter's side. "George let's take her inside the bedroom, I'll call Dr. McDonald." Then she turned to Duke. "Conrad I'm sorry you had to see that, we never knew, she hid it from us. The kids just told us, ever since Nolan lost his job that he has gone downhill. I should have known." She patted her daughter's head and kissed her forehead. "Fallon has the kids downstairs in her dance studio, they are dancing down there."

"I'm going to take Shana upstairs and lay her down. I'll be in to check on Gracie later," Duke said, helping Scarlett up the stairs and to his bedroom, laying her on the bed.

"Who's Shana?" she asked, her head staying on the pillow, and her eyes gazing in his.

"Come on I'm not falling for that," Duke said looking down at her.

"What are you talking about, sir." Scarlett blinked her face serious.

"Shana, please don't do this to me," he exhaled.

"Shana? My name is Selena," Scarlett said, but then burst laughing, watching the color drain off his face. "Sorry, Conrad, just couldn't help it."

Duke took one of the pillows and smacked her with it. "YOU!!!"

Scarlett giggled, holding her hands above her face as he slammed the pillow one more time, then she quickly grabbed the one pillow behind her head and hit him on the side with a "Yo Joe!"

He laughed. "Okay. I'm going to go check on Gracie. You lay here for a little bit. I'll be back."

She nodded, watching him stand up from the bed and leave the room. A yawn escaped her mouth and she quickly shook it off, it was still too early to sleep. Wasn't it? She raised her head from the pillow and saw her purse near by. Taking out the cell phone, she called her best friend. She listened it ring, before Jaye picked it up.

"Hawk's G.I. Joe prison. This is prisoner Jaye1 speaking, how can I help you?" Jaye answered her phone sounding slightly annoyed.

"Don't tell me you're in the brig?!" Scarlett asked in shock.

"I might as well be. Hawk left Warden Flint in charge of me." It was obvious she was glaring at the other person in the room with her.

"Oh oh, I think the brig maybe a safer area for you," Scarlett replied. "How are the punishments going?"

"Red, these aren't punishments. These are bloody torture I'm telling you!!!"

Scarlett shook her head. "What is he making you do? They can't be worse than mine from last year, if you recall correctly. Remember my feather hat and singing with Conrad in the Mess."

"I have to give Shipwreck a sponge bath and be the one that meets with General Marks. You remember him; he's the one with the fast hands. I have to clean out Polly's cage. Help Roadblock in the Mess and you know how well I can cook..."

The counterintelligence woman turned green. Having Jaye cook anything would make people sick for months. "Alright, I think your punishments are much worse than mine," then asked, "Any word on Brutus?"

Jaye started crying.

"Allie? What's wrong?" Scarlett now asked concerned then heard a large crash on the other side of the line. "ALLIE?"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" Jaye yelled after putting the phone down to whoever was in the room with her.

Scarlett pushed the cell away from her ears. "Ouch," she said to herself, before putting the phone a little closer, but was ready to push it away from her eardrums, just in case. "Let me guess. Flint. Now what did that warrant officer do?"

She heard the man's voice coming from the background. "Allie, it's not my fault that Brutus got shipped to the Pentagon by mistake!"

"The Pentagon!" Scarlett repeated. "How on Earth, did that happen?"

"Because he hates me," Jaye cried. "Here I am giving him a child and he takes away Brutus to be mean to me."

Scarlett shivered at the mention of being 'mean' towards another person, after what she witnessed, she never wanted something like that happen to anyone. She heard her name being called twice on the other side and quickly shook off the thought. "Sorry, what did you say, Allie?"

"How's your vacation?" Jaye asked, her mood instantly changed.

"Well, let's just say we were supposed to be at your mountain retreat, but wound up at Conrad's house. It's been pretty interesting, considering we had to go on a rescue mission." Scarlett sighed and sat up from the pillow, crossing her legs.

"Rescue mission...what kind of rescue mission?" Jaye asked, then pulled the phone away from her mouth slightly. "Dash, will you let me talk please."

Scarlett heard Flint grumble about going to the other room and then heard another crash. She giggled, then her smile faded from her face. "Well, it seems like one of Conrad's sisters is in an unhappy marriage. And apparently the husband had one too many tonight, the kids came for help and Duke ran towards his sister's house with death in his eyes. I don't blame him either." She paused for a moment. "I don't know much, but when I walked in the home, I had to duck and cover from an attack, but not before one hit Conrad's sister and the other landed on my head."

"Oh my...What did Con do?" Jaye asked.

"I..I..don't know. I was knocked out at the time," Scarlett replied. Then she heard footsteps in the hall, nearing the door. "Allie, I have to go, Con is on his way back. Have fun with those punishments!" She heard Jaye growl before they hung up.

The door slowly opened and Duke walked in, checking to see if she had fallen asleep. Seeing her on the bed, he walked over and sat beside her.

She crawled behind him and rested both her hands on his neck, starting to massage the knots that had formed from the evening's events. She felt his body, relax and a smile spread on her face, his head hung, from her fingers.

"How are Gracie and the kids?" Scarlett asked in concern, continuing to massage him, lower on the shoulders.

"The kids are very shaken up but will be fine. Thank God he didn't touch them. Gracie we're trying to talk into going to the ER but she won't go. Her right eye is black, her nose finally stopped bleeding. According to mom she's got bruises everywhere," Duke said, with a sigh.

Scarlett shivered. 'How could anyone do this?' she thought. She wrapped her arms around Duke's neck and kissed him on the cheek, then pressed her cheek against his, holding him, telling him that she was there for him. "I'm sorry this happened," she said softly. "But I'm glad it was stopped. He can get help now, and so can your sister and the kids."

Duke turned and looked at her. "How's your head?"

"Feels better," she answered. "How about a nice stroll in the snow? We both could use some fresh air. We can also take Fallon and the kids, get them out of the house."

"I don't know if Fallon will leave Gracie right now but the kids would love to spend time with Uncle Con," Duke said with a smile.

"Great, maybe we can build a few snowmen," Scarlett suggested, her arms still around him.

"We could go sledding too," Duke said standing up then bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. "You are wonderful."

"Mmm..That kiss was wonderful too." Scarlett grinned, climbing off the bed. She took his hand and led him towards the door. "By the way, we may have to go on a rescue mission, on the way back." She giggled at his arched eyebrows. "Somehow, Brutus wound up at the Pentagon."

Duke burst into laughter, and together they walked out the door.


	12. a haon déag

Bounce, that is what Duke felt his entire body do, rising up and down on the bed, the springs squeaking with each downward movement, which came in a faster and faster rhythm each time his body moved. He rolled his head to his side, groaning, his head mostly bouncing off the pillow and landing down with each rebound. One of his eyes slowly opened and a picture of a mostly nude redhead came in his view. He gave another groan. Falcon and his wall of poster girls! The bouncing kept rocking him, making the picture of the redhead move up and down. He wished his brother had taken down those childhood posters of his.

"Wake up! Wake up!" came the two cries, just above his head. He rolled over on the other side, and slightly lifted his head. His eyes slowly opening and the faces of two excited children came into focus.

"Wake up! Uncle Con!" Both Hannah and Jason chanted over and over, continuing to bounce on the bed, their feet springing in air with each time they landed.

He moaned a sigh and lowered his head on the bed, having the children think that he was going back to sleep. They slowed their pace, their bouncing loosing its strength and then, he attacked with a roar, grabbing both of them with one swift move and rolling them on the bed, ticking them on their bellies.

"It's the tickle Conmonster!" squealed thirteen-year-old, blond hair blued eyed, Hannah, in fits of giggles.

"Agghheeeeiie!" replied eight-year-old, black hair blue eyed, Jason.

"What do you say?" Duke laughed, continuing to tickle his niece and nephew.

"Uncle Con! Uncle Con!" the kids both managed to say, laughing hard.

"That's better." He chuckled, letting go of the two captives. "Now, if you kindly get off the bed, before it breaks, I promise to watch cartoons with you two." He shook his head, watching the two bounce off the bed, cheering.

Duke lay his head back on the pillow, thinking. Today, it had to be today, no more waiting. This is why he was there, wasn't it? Yes, it was. Today. If everything went in plan, today would be one of the most memorable moments of his life.

He heard the little footsteps out in the hallway and he knew that those two rascals were up to something, probably seeing if he had gotten out of bed. He slowly lifted his head again, and noticed them just outside his door, but not facing him. Then watched Hannah, making a quiet signal towards Jason, who nodded, and slowly opened the white door. He chuckled. Scarlett was going to get one interesting wake up call.

"Wake up! Wake up!" The chanting once began, floating out of the room.

And once again the sounds of bouncing came apparent, and he imagined both Hannah and Jason jumping repeatedly on the redhead's bed.

"Wake up, Shana!" Hannah and Jason chanted.

He chuckled, shaking his head and resting it back down on the pillow. He heard her soft laughter and then more giggles coming from the room and he knew that the morning alarm had awakened the sleeping beauty.

"Want to meet Mocha?" He heard Jason asked.

"Mocha?" Scarlett's voice floated out of the room.

Mocha...wasn't Mocha Jason's--? Oh man! Duke's entire body shot up from the pillow, just at the same moment two loud feminine shrieks shot through the air.

Duke bolted out of the bed and ran into the room, halting in his tracks, watching now Scarlett standing up by the headboard, her face pale, her body shaking from fright and holding on to Hannah, who had the identical façade. Sure, the counter intelligence woman could kick any Joe to Timbuktu with one martial arts move, could bring down ten Cobra Vipers single-handedly and not to mention, could destroy an army of BATs, but put a tarantula in front of her and the woman turns into puddle.

Scarlett spotted him, standing there. "Conrad!" she pleaded, her voice shaking from pure fear.

"Jason, buddy, go put Mocha back. Shana and your sister hate spiders," Duke said, turning the boy around so he would hurry up and leave the room.

"I'm telling, mom. She told you to leave her in the cage," Hannah yelled.

"But Mocha don't bite," Jason replied to his Uncle. Then turned his head back to Scarlett. "Want to hold her, Shana?"

Scarlett's face even paled further. "Umm, I think I'll pass, thank you, Jason."

The boy shrugged. "Okay." He then turned and walked out of the room. "Oh, Aunt Fallon!" They heard another shriek fill the air, and knew that Jason had just walked into Fallon's room with Mocha.

"I should never have bought him that thing," Duke said, shaking his head.

"Oh, so this is all your fault," Scarlett scolded, still on the bed. Hannah, remaining close by.

"Jason!" Fallon flew down the hall, running, quite quickly. The boy giggled, following his petrified aunt.

"Well, he wanted it," Duke answered in his own defense.

"Mom wanted to kill you," Hannah retorted, still remaining close to the counterintelligence agent.

"I'm with your mother on this one, Hannah." Scarlett nodded towards the girl.

Hannah grinned at Scarlett. "Does this mean you are going to kick the crap out of my uncle and can I watch?"

"Hannah..." Duke exclaimed.

The redhead's eyes twinkled. "No, but we could tickle him." They shared a similar cunning smile and then faced Duke, who took a step back, his hands up."Now!" Scarlett ordered, jumping off the bed and tackling Duke on the waist, sending him down to the ground with a thud. Hannah jumped off the bed, kneeling down and they both started tickling the first sergeant.

"Okay...okay..." Duke laughed.

Scarlett looked at Hannah. "Do you think he had enough?" she asked, while turning her attention and glancing down at his handsome features.

"Yeah, I think so," Hannah said. "I've got to go check on my mom anyway." She stood up and left.

"Well, Mr. Man of Action, I think you lost all your action." She giggled, still continuing to tickle him with a much softer touch.

Duke grabbed Scarlett by the arms, rolled her over and pinned her to the floor underneath him. "Is that so?"

With a swift martial arts move, Scarlett's knee pushed Duke off of her body, sending him rolling to the side and she settled on top of him. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen," she teased, holding his arms firmly on the ground.

He pulled her down and kissed her firmly and while she was distracted, he flipped her back over and lay on top of her deepening the kiss.

"Shana, dear, have you--" Julie Falcone's voice entered the room and her face showed surprise, finding them both on the floor. She quickly closed her eyes and shook her head. Then turned around, "Teach him a thing or two, he needs some discipline." She closed the door behind her.

Scarlett jaw dropped. "Okay, now _that _was embarrassing." Her cheeks turned all rosy.

Duke burst out laughing.

She playfully slapped him on the chest. "Con!"

"What?" Duke asked looking down at her with crystal blue eyes full of love.

She was about to answer when the cell phone began to ring in her bag. Reaching over towards the purse, she grabbed it and pulled it towards her, then quickly got out the phone, answering it. "Sorry Allie, bad timing, at the moment I'm on the floor, in Duke's room with Duke on top of me." She hung up the phone at the speechless friend on the other line.

Scarlett then glanced at him, asking, "What?"

"You do realize she's going to be telling everyone right?"

"Oh well, let those crazy rumors start flying. I bet by an hour there will be a betting pool, if not one has already started," she replied.

"Probably. You want something to eat?"

"Sure, would love to have something to eat," she agreed, then glanced down on the floor. "Do we get to eat on the floor too?"

"My mom would freak." Duke chuckled as he got up then helped her to her feet.

Scarlett's eyes widened. "Your mom!" Realizing how she was going to face the woman after what she had witnessed. "I can only wonder what she is thinking after she found us in that little moment."

"Oh, she's probably telling Pop all about it as we speak."

She looked at him horrified. "Can...can we go out and eat?" she asked, now thinking she had to face two people.

"Nope. It would hurt my mother's feelings," Duke said. "Get dressed. I'll be back in five minutes."

"Alright." Scarlett nodded, then watched him leave the room and close the door behind him. She fell back to the bed, closing her eyes. Oh this is just wonderful! How embarrassing! Julie Falcone walked in on them and caught them with locked lips! A yawn escaped and she quickly shook it off. Rising back up from the bed, she dressed in a royal blue sweater and gray pants, and then quickly tidied the room. She settled back on the bed, waiting for Duke, wondering what was taking him so long, her eyes slowly closed once more and a second later she heard her name. Opening them, she found him staring down at her.

He was looking down at her in concern. "You all right?"

"Fine, probably nodded off a bit. What took you so long?" she teased, "I thought women were the ones who were always fashionably late."

"Had to help Jason find Mocha."

She bolted out of bed. "Mocha! She's in her cage, right?"

"Yeah she's in her cage. She was under Fallon's bed." Duke chuckled and took her hand in his. "Come on, breakfast is ready." He led her down stairs.

They entered the large kitchen and found most of the Falcones there. Julie and George gave each other a knowing look, watching the couple walk over, causing Scarlett to turn pink once again.

"Good morning," she greeted to the family.

"Morning, dear," Julie replied. "Have a seat. Conrad, don't stand there, help Shana to the chair."

Fallon chuckled. "Morning. I hear you met Mocha. The little thing is cute in the cage but once she's out, just get her away from me," then her eyes widened. "Umm...where is that little creature anyway?"

Scarlett looked at Duke with narrowed eyes and a face that said, 'Well, you going to tell her or what?'

"Under your bed," Duke answered with a shrug as he helped Scarlett with his chair.

A bagel flew through the air and hit Duke on the head. "Conrad! Get that thing out of my bed before I give KP duty to you!" Fallon threatened, then sent a wink towards Scarlett, who bit her lower lip to keep from laughing.

"Ow...damn, Fallon. She WAS under there."

Scarlett burst out laughing, watching Duke rub his head. "Well, at least it wasn't Beach Head's boot," she pointed out.

"Boot?" asked Fallon. "A pointe shoe could easily be arranged."

"No, that's perfectly fine," Duke said, still rubbing his head.

Julie Falcone came back to the table, setting down a large plate of pancakes and muffins. And poured coffee in everyone's cups.

"Thank you, Mrs. Falcone," Scarlett said politely, glancing around the food filled table.

"Your welcome, dear. Now eat," Mrs. Falcone replied, patting the redhead on the shoulder, sending her a smile.

Scarlett heard Duke snicker next to her and quickly elbowed him on his side.

"Mom, I'm going to take Hannah and Jason to the movies this morning, get them out of the house," Fallon said, starting to cut her pancakes and taking a bite.

"That would be good for them," Mrs. Falcone agreed, getting a plate ready, filled with pancakes.

"How is Gracie this morning?" Scarlett asked in concern.

"She's better dear. I'm taking her some food right now," Mrs. Falcone answered.

"I'm glad she is feeling better," Scarlett replied, as Duke's mother patted her shoulder again and left the room, carrying a large tray of food. She picked up her cup and sipped some coffee.

"So, got plans for today?" Fallon asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"I'm going to show Shana the farm," Duke said with a grin, starting to eat.

"That's good. She already knows your bedroom floor well enough son," George said with a straight face, but a twinkle in his eyes.

Scarlett choked on her coffee at the comment.

"The bedroom floor?" Fallon asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why would she--" Then her face changed dramatically. "Oh..."

"We were just kissing," Duke told his youngest sister. He turned to his dad just as his dad patted him on the shoulder

"Oh! Is that all? I thought for a second, you were pulling a Vincent!" Fallon said, taking another bite.

"A Vincent?" Scarlett asked, afraid of the answer, her fork stopping in mid-air.

"Just think about his reputation and you'll figure it out," Duke whispered to Scarlett as he piled more pancakes up on his plate.

She gulped. "Jinx better not find out, otherwise Falcon is going to be seeing stars for decades."

It was Fallon's turn to choke on the coffee.

"I believe she already knows. Remember those two black eyes he had a few months ago?"

"He told me he got those from Beach Head's training course!" Scarlett replied, taking another sip of the hot coffee.

"Nope. He got them from one pissed off female ninja." He chuckled.

Scarlett shook her head. "I'll have Keiko explain that to me when I see her when we return back to base." She took another sip of the coffee

Fallon stood up from the chair. "Well, I'll see you two later. I got two kids to take to the movies and stuff their faces with popcorn and soda." She gathered her plate and put it in the sink. "Have fun, Shana."

"You too," Scarlett replied with a grin, watching the woman leave the room.

"Go have fun son," George said. "I'm going to go help your mother with Gracie." He stood up and left the room.

Scarlett turned to Duke. "Looks like you have enough pancakes to feed most of the unit," she teased.

"Like I said. A man of action needs lots of fuel." He leaned to the side slightly and kissed her softly on the cheek.

She shook her head. "I think I'm going to put you on a diet," then laughed at his shocked face.

At that moment, the cell phone rang in her pocket. She took out the phone and answered it. "Yes, Allie." Then her eyes widened. "Allie, don't cry, I don't think Dash meant to call you fat." She pulled the phone away from her ear, and Duke heard the yelling to the warrant officer from the background. Slowly, she placed the receiver back towards to her ear. "See, he even admits he didn't call you fat, just because the shirt is a little tight right now." She shook her head. "Allie! I didn't call you fat! You got it--" She tried to explain but more wailing came apparent from the other end. "Allie?" she asked in the phone, only to receive no answer. "She hung up on me."

Duke burst into laughter, chewing more of his pancakes.

"I'm never getting pregnant," Scarlett stated, glancing down at the phone in her hand.

Duke was laughing so hard it was hard for him to talk. "Never...say...never...my...love."

"Then, you can have the honors," she replied, making him choke on his pancakes and a giggle escaped. "I think there is going to be a casualty on the base, one named Warrant Officer Faireborn."

"Well he needs to watch what he says doesn't he?" Duke chuckled.

"Well, you know Dash, always putting his foot where his mouth is," Scarlett replied, finishing her coffee. "I don't think I can eat another bite. Those were some delicious pancakes!"

"Yeah, momma makes the best pancakes," Duke said finishing his plate. "Don't tell Roadblock I said that though." He patted his belly.

"I won't, otherwise a certain chef may refuse to cook any more of those nice dinners of his," Scarlett replied. "Let's clean up and you can show me around."

He nodded, picking up his plate and hers and headed for the sink. They quickly cleaned up the breakfast dishes, dried and put them away. Then putting on their coats, hats and gloves, they walked outside to the fresh snow covered ground. It seemed that it had snowed overnight, creating an enchanted world of white.

Duke guided Scarlett towards the stables and when they entered the smell of hay and oats greeted them. They walked down the many stalls of that held the Friesians, most of empty because the black horses were out in the field, enjoying the cold weather.

At the end of the stable, Scarlett stopped short, watching one of the stable handlers bring out two magnificent Friesians, both dark as coal with manes longer than even her hair. Each wore a beige saddle and silver halters. The horses both stumped their hooves on the ground, ready to be ridden into the snow covered fields.

"They're beautiful," Scarlett commented, patting one of the horses on the neck with her gloved hand.

"Need a boost up, my lady?" Duke asked with a mock bow.

"But of course, sir," Scarlett answered, as he helped her on the horse. The animal sensed her weight and pawed on the ground, ready to burst into speed. "Think he's ready for a good run." She took the reins from Duke's offered hand and patted the horse once again. "Easy there, fella."

"His name is Aragorn. Gracie named him as a foal," Duke said, as he mounted his steed. "This one is Gandalf." He patted his horse's neck

"Good boy, Aragorn," Scarlett told the horse, guiding him out of the barn, Duke following with the other black stallion.

They rode out of the main fence and trotted through the deep snow. The horses exhaled white puffs from their frozen breaths, eagerly wanting to go at a faster speed, but the first sergeant continued to only trot. Scarlett, though capable of riding, hadn't the experience that he had.

Duke pointed out the many fields which would have crops for the upcoming year. Deer and other animals darted passed snow-covered plains, looking for some evidence of fresh food nearby. They passed a large area of Douglas Fir trees, which the Falcones cut and sold during the holiday season.

Scarlett listened attentively at the farm's history from when the first Hauser had stepped upon the land, emigrating from Germany and starting a new life for his family. They rode past a large field and on top of the hill, stood a small wooden house. She realized that it was the original homestead.

Continuing the ride, they trotted the animals past a wooded area, covered with hundred year old trees and for once Scarlett thought she had traveled to a new world, gazing at the beauty of the trees and the dangling icicles from each one's branches. A howl came from the distance and the horse shivered. Giving an assuring pat to the animal's neck, they continued forwards, passing more trees and deeper into the enchanted forest.

A roar came from a distance and her eyes widened when they neared a river, of which waters wildly moved downstream, dancing with the rocks on the shore, teasing them with each touch. A majestic stag drank with great thirst from the other side of the water, then noticed them and dashed in the wooden trees, disappearing from their view.

Her head turned, spotting birds flying though the air with welcoming cries. Her eyes roamed around, her mouth speechless, absorbing the beauty that had surrounded her. Then, they looked up, finding an enormous pine tree, with long branches, sprouting from its trunk. She watched a squirrel jump from one branch to the next with a nut in its mouth. The tree stood tall and proud, telling stories from each branch, and reminding them how many centuries old it was, and how long it would stand there, for centuries to come.

She felt a hand against hers and looked down to find Duke, staring at her with a large grin. He had already dismounted and tied Gandalf to one of the smaller tress and now was holding her reins.

He took her reins from her and tied them to another smaller tree then reached up to help her down.

Scarlett smiled at him, taking his hand in hers and allowing him to help her dismount the stallion. She stood there for a moment, gazing at the trees, the snow and the frozen crystals, which shimmered from the sun's rays, which tried to battle its way through the thick branches from above. She marveled at the beauty of the area, her eyes continuing to roam around, her lungs breathing in the fresh cold wintry air. Listening to the rushing water just a few feet away, watching two rabbits chase each other in the snow, before they disappearing under a bush.

The horses neighed and moved their heads up and down, begging for a sugar treat. She watched Duke take out several sugar cubes from of his pocket and feed them to the pair, their reward for a long hard ride. Gandalf obviously wanted more, as he nibbled on Duke's glove and finding all the sweet gone, used his head to push the first sergeant, who toppled over to the ground, covered with snow. She couldn't help but laugh at the field commander's expense, watching him now scowl towards the animal, who had an innocent look in his eyes.

"You can tell that's Fallon's horse," Duke quibbled as he got up off the ground. "Sure laugh it up. You get to ride him on the way back."

Scarlett continued to laugh, not realizing that Aragorn stood behind her and with one strong nudge, the horse sent her tumbling down, next to Duke. She lifted her head and shook off the snow, then burst out laughing again.

Duke joined her in her laughter. They were underneath the huge old tree and he helped her stand up. While she looked off to the side of the river, he patted his pocket and felt the box. He reached in to grab it.

His heart pounded in his chest, thumping madly with each breath that he took, his hand inching closer, taking hold of the special box, with the special ring inside, which wanted so desperately to become free, finally. His hand started to pull the box, taking it from his pocket, shakily, from his nervous state.

Scarlett leaned against the tree, her eyes not leaving the waters of the river, moving vigorously down the stream, wild, unsteady, never ending.

And then the ringing tone echoed in the air, bursting the silent bubble that had surrounded them. The redhead shook her head, and took out the cell phone.

"Hi, Allie," she answered, not even bothering to let the other person on the phone announce who it was. "What do you mean you have to give Beach Head a foot massage? What happened?"

Duke grabbed the phone from her hand, closed it after turning it off and threw it in the bag on his horse's saddle.

"Conrad!" Scarlett said in shock, staring at the bag, which now began to ring, nonstop. She turned to face him, "What did you do--" but stopped speaking, not finding him there, she then faced the other way, and her heart began beat quicker, finding him on the ground, with one knee and in his hand, a box rested, opened. Her hands jumped to her mouth, clasping it, holding her breath, staring down at his handsome features.

"Shana...I love you more than anything. My life was not complete until the day you walked in that door at the old Pit. You've taught me that there is more to life than just my career. You taught me to trust my heart and to follow wherever it leads and it lead me right to you. Shana will you make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife?"

She stood there, silent, absorbing everything that he had just said, his words, his powerful words, entering her ears, her mind and her heart. She felt a tear slid down her cheek and ignored it. She stared at him, breathing, steady, and her hands slowly left her mouth, moving downwards. She fell to her knees, staring in his deep blue eyes, and felt her hands leave her side, circling his neck, embracing him, holding him, never letting go, and spoke softly in his ear. "Conrad, I don't want anything else in the world more than to become your wife." Tears streamed down her cheeks, just like the wild river, trailing everlastingly, and then added the most powerful word of them all, "Yes."

"Thank you," was the only think Duke could manage to say as he broke their embrace, took off her glove and placed the diamond engagement ring on the ring finger on her left hand then kissed her fully on the lips.

Her head whirled around, hoping that the moment would last for all eternity, her soft lips, brushing against his, sending a warm sensation down both their bodies, heating them with the love of the other and melting even the most solid frozen ice. Their heartbeats throbbed as one, sounding louder with each pulse, thumping.

The ringing continued, around them, and both ignored it, their eyes closed, and their lips touching, holding on to the moment. Their lips slowly parted and the ringing had stopped. Seconds later, the phone once again started. Scarlett glanced at Duke, and held her finger to his lips, then stood up and opened the carry bag. Taking out the phone, she answered it. "Sorry Allie, bad timing, Duke is putting a ring on my finger."

Duke chuckled hearing the squeal on the other end, loud and long. He watched Scarlett close the phone, and gave a soft giggle.

"I love you, Shana," he said, pulling her against him, to once again claim her mouth with his.

Their lips parted and she sighed contently, leaning against his chest. "I love you, Conrad," she replied, then glanced around the area once more. "This place is so beautiful."

"Yes, it is." He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to his side. "My father, my real father, proposed to my mother here on this very spot."

Scarlett's eyes softened from his words. She looked at his face, watching it turn softer, watching her eyes, misting from what he had just said. "Oh, Conrad," she whispered, leaning against him, her head resting on his chest, listening to his heart, which had a quick rhythm. Her hand wrapped around his waist, holding him tightly.

They stood there for the longest time. "We better head back before my mom sends out the search party."

She nodded. "Alright." She smiled at him, still absorbing what had just happened. Did he actually propose to her? Was she actually engaged? Was a ring on her finger? Did he love her? Did she love him? All the questions had one answer, yes.


	13. a dó dhéag

The fire burned across the field, a large wild fire, uncontrolled, unnatural, unreal. The blazing wall kept her from crossing over to him, trying to cover him, trying to help him. Her blue eyes watched the horror across the field, watching him, jump over something solid--a pipe. Then, a loud evil chuckle filled the air, sending a long thin green pole towards him. Her eyes watching, her heart pounding, her legs weak, almost collapsing from his own collapse. A flash of yellow rushed close to her, darting past, escaping, but not before she caught the evilness in those snakelike eyes. Her head turned, watching, not being able to move, not being able to help, seeing his body fall to the ground. And then those blue eyes, staring at her, filled with pain, suffering, and death. Words, soothing words came in her ear, listening, listening to him. A scream shot though the air, her scream, her lungs, bursting with pain and then one last time, those crystal blue eyes.

Scarlett's entire body shot up from the pillow, her breathing became heavier, her eyes wide and perspiration floating down her forehead. Her body trembled and her hands covered her mouth for letting that fear escape. She choked a sob, glancing down at the ring on her finger, which glittered against the gentle touch of the moonlight's ray. Her heart pumped madly, trying to catch to up with her breathing. She closed her eyes and a tear escaped.

Dreams, they haunted her world, every night, ever since it had happened. But they weren't dreams. No, they were nightmares. Every night the same one, playing in her head, over and over again, never ending. How many nights had she lay awake in bed, hoping the dream wouldn't come? How many nights had she risen awake to ease her mind from the terror?

She looked at the ring, the ring that was given by him, filled with love. How could she tell him? How? She didn't want him to suffer, and in truth, she didn't want him to know. This was her battle and her own battle alone.

A sigh escaped and she stood up from the warm bed, kneeling on the ground, in a martial arts relaxation pose, but even sometimes those positions did not help her. A shiver went down her spine, and she shook it off. A movement to her left caused her to glance at something which was nearing her. Her heart jumped to her throat. Mocha! The tarantula moved towards her, her eyes never leaving the animal. With a burst of speed, she jumped and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Her eyes roamed the dark hallway, and then stopped at Duke's door. Slowly, she walked up to it and gently opened it, finding him sleeping on Falcon's bed, his legs dangling from the end and his arm, swinging from the side. A pillow lay on the ground; she softly walked to it and took it in her hands. Sitting down on the floor, she gazed upon his peaceful features. She took the pillow, laid it on the side of the bed, resting herself upon it, and gently gathered his arm, holding it, never letting it go. A tear slid down and her eyes closed once more.

It was only a few hours later when a tingling sensation made the first sergeant to shake his arm, and find it unmovable. He opened his eyes, and found her there, her head resting against the bed, her arm around his arm. His head slowly rose from the mattress, and saw the tear stained face. His heart rate quickened. Something was wrong. He knew it. Just like the other nights. She was hiding something, he was sure of it. Was she asleep? Was she awake? He didn't want to frighten her. His mind raced, telling him to do something. Slowly and gently, he caressed her cheek, trying to comfort her.

Her head moved towards his touch, wanting, seeking. Her eyes remained closed and her body trembled.

Duke climbed out of bed, slowly bending down and gathering her in his arms. Then he lay her on the bed, gently, covering her with the blanket. He glanced down at her features, watching another tear trail down her cheek. Had something happened earlier in the night? He wondered. They had returned from their outing to a house full of music and dancing. Fallon had taught the kids a Irish jig just for Scarlett, who not only enjoyed it, but also danced along with them. They had a wonderful meal with all of the family members and celebrated the announcement. He knew nothing had gone wrong to upset her. His mind drifted to the past, the last time he found her in this state, out in the hallway, trembling from a headache and fever. Slowly he reached up to her forehead, and exhaled a sigh of relief, finding no evidence of a fever. He had to wake her, lightly, not to frighten her.

He gently rubbed her cheek. "Shana, sweetie wake up," he said softly.

Her eyes opened, finding him there, inches from her face. Realizing he woke and found her there, in his room, on his floor, holding onto his arm. Certainly he would want to know the reason, why she was in the room, and from his concerned blue eyes, she had to think of something fast. Her heart pounded in her chest, echoing in her ears, loudly, banging like a drum, thumping, beating, pulsing. She stayed quiet, but she knew that was a mistake, watching his face change dramatically.

"What's wrong?" he asked, really worried now.

"I...he... you...it...couldn't sleep," Scarlett stuttered, knowing she had made no sense from her words. She was silently kicking herself.

"What's really going on, Red?" Duke asked, sitting down on the bed next to her.

Going on? Her mind repeated the question. She couldn't tell him, no. This was her battle. She had to win it alone. Her eyes looked straight into his concerned ones. No, he couldn't find out. He couldn't. But she had to tell him, something, anything!

"Mocha," she whispered, in a tiny voice, hating the lie that had come out of her mouth. But was it a lie? She did she the spider in her room, if he checked, it would be there. She hoped. Did she just say that she hoped there would be a spider in her room?

"What about Mocha? She's in her cage," Duke said, trying to calm her.

"No, she's in the room. I saw her crawling near me on the..." her voice trailed, holding back the last word. He would ask more questions if he found out she was on the floor.

"Alright, alright." Duke chuckled. "You can stay here with me."

She released a sigh of relief, but also she became worried, hoping another nightmare wouldn't enter her world again that night. She shivered from the thought, but slowly nodded to the first sergeant.

"How about we go down for a nice cup of hot tea?" Duke offered, seeing that she was still a little scared.

"Tea sounds good," Scarlett replied. "But can you go grab my robe from the chair in there. Since... my room is occupied for the night by a hairy eight legged creature."

"You can use mine," Duke offered and grabbed his off the bottom of the bed.

"Thanks." She rose to her elbows, and took the robe from his offered hand. "I'm sorry I woke you tonight," she apologized.

"Hey baby. Don't worry about that," Duke said sincerely, and put a t-shirt on to cover his bare chest. "You can wake me anytime."

"Even when you and Dash are on the couch, snoring after watching those football games of yours?" Scarlett teased him, getting out of the bed and wrapping herself with his robe, feeling its protectiveness around her body.

"I would much rather spend time with you anyway."

Even through the pale moonlight entering the room from the lonely window in the room, her cheeks changed into a bright rose color. She wrapped her arms around his waist and slowly rose to her tiptoes to find his soft lips.

He bent down slightly and kissed her lovingly, pulling her closer to him at the waist.

Her hands rose around his neck, her fingers gently teasing his hair, touching it very softly, and sending a tremor down his spine. She pushed his head, downwards, deepening the kiss, sending a tremor down her own body.

He broke the kiss finally. "Wow. We better go get that tea or we won't be leaving this room."

"I guess..." Scarlett replied, sliding down her hands very slowly down his neck, guiding them downwards towards his chest, leaving them for a second, just above his heart, which pulsed at a much quicker rate, teasing him with her fingers, and then continued down his stomach, parting them, trailing them around both his sides, and ever so lightly, circling them on the spot where his throat gave a chuckle, rising into a short laugh.

"Hey." He chuckled, grabbing hold of her hands, while pushing her down on the soft mattress and his body moving on top, effectively pinning her.

"What? Ticklish, First Sergeant Hauser?" she teased, reaching for the area one more time, her fingers teasing with each caress, slowly moving up and down.

"You, my dear, are playing with fire."

"Oh? Is Mr. Man of Action scared to make some real action?" Her soft gentle voice came, closer to his ear, sending a powerful wave of emotion down his body.

"Oh, my dear Miss O'Hara. I'll show you some real action."

"Alright, I'm ready if you are. Shall we spar on the floor? Or do you want me to kick your booty right where we are?" Her eyes twinkled with mischief, watching him drop his jaw.

He climbed off her. "If you kick my booty, who will fix you tea?"

With one quick move, she sent her leg across his knees, making him lose his balance, sending him falling back down on the bed, and before he could counter her move, she grabbed him by the arms, twisting his body around and flipping him on his back. She looked down at him. "Me."

He gazed into her eyes, longingly, finding the fire with in them, burning with desire, for him. His hand slowly rose to the air, making its way on her red hair, stroking it, gently, his fingers sending small waves of heat throughout her body, then one finger trailed, downwards on her cheek, moving slowly, ever so lightly touching her skin, then circled around her rosy lips, barely touching them, watching her eyes close to his gentleness, and then his finger once again began to roam, lowering itself, down her neck, slower, tenderly, trailing it towards the right, moving it just on top of where the nerves pulsed, beating, stopping for a second before it continued towards the back of her neck and reaching its destination, behind her ear, and barely touching the skin, moving it up and down, and a giggle rose from her throat, which is all he needed. Grabbing her arms, he flipped her around, pushing her head on the pillow and staring down at her blue eyes, with a triumphant smile on his face.

Her eyes, which twinkled from the moon's soft touch, showed surprise. Her hands circled around his neck, her fingers teasing his nape, and watching him melt from her delicate touch. Her lips parted, welcoming his soft touch, barely there, teasing her, and taunting her with his mouth. A shiver ran down her spine, sending sparks of fire though her body, and pulled his head downwards, bringing their lips together in a deeper level.

His lips pressed against hers, his body pressed against hers, and his heart pressed against hers, beating, syncopating, pulsing together as one. His hands teased, taunted her soft skin, creating a wild fire beneath his touch, sending the flames blazing against her world.

She felt lightheaded, flying, soaring through his crystal blue eyes, in a Sky Striker, whirling, dancing against the softness of his touch, reaching, seeking, and finding his soul. The kiss deepened, more passionately, sending them to a world, which only they would know, creating their own, and sealing the union together. Her mind spun, slowly, sending small waves of pleasure and desire around them, And then gently landing down, touching back on the surface, bringing her back to reality, and finding herself holding a breath, just as she felt his lips part from hers, and felt his breath against her face, touching her skin lightly with the warmth, which spread throughout her entire body.

He held her in his arms, not wanting to let go, wanting to stay with her, this way, for all eternity. He felt her head against his broad chest, resting, while holding her close against him, and lay together, their hearts still beating, in a rhythm only they knew, for their hearts became one.

Nether of them wanted to move from the warm bed, his arm around her, her hand linked with his, their heads touching the other, and a tremor running up and down their bodies.

"You ready for your tea yet?" Duke asked, stifling a yawn as he absentmindedly played with her soft hair.

"Hmm, I think the tea still sounds good," Scarlett replied, her eyes closed from his touch.

Duke kissed her one last time then got up handing her his robe, and then put on his sleep pants and a t-shirt.

Scarlett yawned, retying the robe around her, and looked outside the still darkened night sky. "I wonder what time it is?" She followed him close to the door, while he carefully opened it, not to make a sound. Then suddenly collided with him, from his abrupt halt. "What's wrong?" she asked him. But she received no answer, peaking from his left side, her eyes widened, getting a glimpse of Mocha, emerging from the crack under the bedroom door.

In seconds, her whole body jumped up on his back, her arms circling tightly around his neck and her legs around his waist. They watched the spider, walk across the hallway and enter Falcon's bedroom. "Umm, I'm not going back in there," she stated, her voice slightly shaking, still clinging on to him.

"Alright, we'll go back to my room when we come back up." Duke chuckled. "You want to get down or do you want me to carry you downstairs?"

"My feet are not touching the floor as long as that spider is on the loose," Scarlett replied, teasing him. She patted his head. "Hmm, Conrad, looks like you are getting a bald spot up here."

"Hey, that's not a bald spot." Duke told her as he started to carry her down the stairs. "That's a solar panel for a sex machine."

She smacked him playfully on the back of the neck. "I pictured Dash saying something like that, but not coming from you."

"What can I say, he's rubbing off on me."

"Oh really?" Scarlett replied, then felt her body jerk suddenly towards the left. "Con, be careful, both of us almost fell down the stairs." She heard him give off a chuckle and she gave him another playful slap. "You did that on purpose!"

Duke stepped off the last step and rounded the corner heading for the kitchen, carrying Scarlett on his back. But when they entered the Falcone kitchen, he stopped dead in his tracks. Duke's mouth dropped and Scarlett's eyes widened with surprise. There, running around the Kitchen Island were Mr. and Mrs. Falcone apparently chasing each other in only their underwear! The two parents stopped at the tracks and stared at the entering couple.

Scarlett leaned over to Duke's ear and whispered, "I think they are pulling a Vincent."

"Oh my God!!!" Duke exclaimed. "I'm scarred for life."

"Umm, hello there you two," Julie Falcone said, towards them, then turned to her husband, "George and I were just ..well.. you tell them, dear."

"We were playing tag," George Falcone explained.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Duke mumbled softly.

"Do they always do this?" Scarlett whispered in his ear, while holding on.

"Well...emm, this is awkward." Julie Falcone looked around her absentmindedly. "George, why don't we go upstairs and leave these two..." Then she gave them a curious glance. "What are you two doing down here this time of night?" Eyeing the pair, who still had not moved.

"Tea," Duke managed to say.

George Falcone took his wife's hand. "Come on, Momma."

"Alright George, I'm coming." Julie Falcone nodded towards her husband. "Is Shana all right?" Acknowledging how Duke had Scarlett on his back.

Scarlett slowly nodded. "Just a little spider scare," she explained.

"Ahh, all right. Have a good night you two," Julie bid them goodnight before she was dragged out of the kitchen from her husband's hand.

Duke and Scarlett watched them leave the kitchen, head down the hallway and up the stairs.

"You think we are going to act like that years from now?" she asked teasily at the first sergeant.

"I hope so," Duke said, laughing and tried to put her down.

"Me too," Scarlett replied, not letting him pull her off. "Kind of like where I am right now...Maybe I should let you run around the island like this," she said, giggling at his face.

"How about I sit you down and make your tea?"

"Alright, sounds good," Scarlett replied, then quickly added. "Dash would had done it."

Duke laughed. "You have been around Allie too long." He ran around the island with her on his back.

She giggled, "Alright, I think I'm getting dizzy."

Duke sat her down on a stool and started to boil the water in the teapot.

Scarlett looked around the kitchen, it was so different from the day, when most of the Falcones kept coming and going. Laughter filling the room with their conversations. "It must had been fun growing up in this house," she said to him, watching him take out two mugs from the cabinet.

Duke shrugged. "I guess. I never really thought about it."

She looked at him curiously. "Why?" Did he just stiffen? His back was turned to her, so she couldn't get a glimpse of his face. And wondered if Duke held a secret from his past.

"I was standing in this room when I was told my father would never be coming home again," Duke whispered, taking out two tea bags from a container.

Scarlett held her breath, and then quietly stood up from the stool, walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry, Conrad," she rested her head against his chest. She couldn't imagine how Duke would had felt being told his father was gone from his life forever. It must have been heartbreaking. She had never known her own mother, but still there was a missing part in her heart. She held him closer."I was five years old. But let's not talk about that now," he said, and then poured the steaming water over the tea bags.

"Alright." She let go her hold from his waist. "What do you want to talk about?" She walked around the island and sat back down on the stool.

"How about the wedding?" Duke suggested, placing a mug with tea in front of her.

She glanced down at her ring, and a smile spread across her face, then looked towards him. "Alright. How about starting with when to have it? Got any ideas? "

"How about around the Fourth of July?" Duke asked, with a grin as he sat across from her. "We could have fireworks for the wedding."

"That's a great idea!" Scarlett agreed to his idea. "Only, we better make sure Shipwreck is not in charge of the fireworks," she pointed out, taking a sip of the tea.

Duke was about to say something when Gracie came down stairs dressed in her uniform. "Oh sorry guys. I've got to go I just got paged," the second to youngest sister informed them.

"Fire?" Duke asked.

"Yep," Gracie answered, finishing getting ready to go on call.

"Feeling better?" Scarlett asked, she noticed the woman was still a little pale from her ordeal but had mostly recovered.

"Yeah I'll be all right. The good thing about being a Paramedic Firefighter is that I get to worry more about others and concentrate on them so I can forget about what's happening at home," Gracie stated as she pulled on her coat.

"Be careful, sis," Duke said.

"Hope it's nothing too serious," Scarlett added.

"The Jones barn caught fire again. I'm the closest, so I'll head over there and see if I can get any of the animals out before the rest of the department gets there." Gracie waved goodbye, then ran out to the truck.

Scarlett turned then to Duke. "Wonder why the Jones barn keeps on catching on fire?" She took another sip of her tea and stared down at the hot liquid. "Have the wedding at the base? Or in a church? And if we do have the wedding at the base, we need to make sure that all animals are nicely chained or on a leash," she said, recalling when Jaye and Flint had their wedding at headquarters.

"Where would you rather have it? I'm pretty easy to get along with," Duke said with a smile and patted her hand. "And the Jones barn keeps catching fire because someone always sets it on fire. Nobody knows who."

She looked skeptical, then after a few moments answered him. "Well, it will be nicer with all of the Joes together at the base, but my father might prefer a church-- My father!" Her eyes widened. "I have to break the news to him." She glanced at Duke with concerned eyes, her father might blow his top off, and probably rip Duke in small little parts.

"We'll deal with your father later," he said, but had a scared look on his face.

She slowly nodded, with a shiver. "Con, is it me, or is it getting colder in here?" She wrapped her hands around her arms, rubbing them up and down. Was it getting cold? Or was it how her father, a strict Irish Catholic might react to Duke?

"Let's go back to bed. We've got to leave in the morning," Duke said standing up and taking the mugs over to the sink and rinsing them.

"Leave in the morning?" she asked, looking at him curiously. "I thought we were staying until the end of the week."

Suddenly, footsteps thundered down the stairs, causing both of them to look towards the hallway. They saw Fallon, Hannah and Jason walk towards the kitchen, wrapped in blankets.

"Boiler just got busted, no heat," Fallon grumbled. "Pop is coming downstairs to fix the darn thing, but Momma wants you to start a fire in the living room," she told Duke.

More thumping sounds indicated that the parents had come downstairs.

Julie Falcone called the youngest Falcone from the other end of the house. "Fallon, let's get the kids settled in the room, can you bring more of the blankets from the upstairs closet?"

"Sure, Momma!" Fallon called back and then hurriedly took the kids towards the living room, when all the lights went off. "Powers out too!"

Duke put on his coat. "Go in with the others. I have to go outside and get some wood." He stuck his feet in some boots and headed towards the door.

George Falcone came into the kitchen with a toolbox. "When you're done with the fire Conrad, come down to the cellar and help me." He went to the basement door and went downstairs.

Scarlett walked in the living room, just as Mrs. Falcone lit some candles in the room. Fallon had returned from the upstairs closet and had settled several sleeping bags for the kids to sleep in next to the fireplace. "Need help?" she asked.

"Don't worry, dear," Mrs. Falcone replied. "But we may have to sleep the rest of the night in here. Looks like the snow storm caused some damage." she said, shaking her head, while handing Scarlett several thick warm blankets.

"Are we going to freeze to death?" asked Jason, under some blankets.

"No, Jason," Fallon answered. "It's just a little cold for now, we will get warm soon."

The boy nodded. "Good, cause I want to live to see Mocha's eggs hatch."

The women all exchanged a petrified look.

"How about I tell you an Old Irish Folk tale?" Scarlett asked the children, who eagerly nodded. She had just begun the story when Duke walked into the room, carrying the firewood.

"Uncle Conrad," Hannah said softly as she huddled in the sleeping bag.

"Yeah Hannah?" Duke said as he started piling the wood into the big fireplace.

"Is my mom going to be alright out there?" Hannah asked, sounding very frightened and worried.

"Your mom is a highly trained professional. She will be just fine," Duke answered her and caressed her cool cheek. This seemed to comfort the thirteen-year-old girl

Scarlett sent Duke a warm smile, watching him calm the worried child. Then she watched him lay the logs in the fireplace and start making the fire. When the flame rose from the wood, it started to warm the room.

He stood up, listening to her sweet voice once again continuing the story, which had now all of the Falcones in the room in a trance, then quickly walked out and headed towards the basement.

Mrs. Falcone had settled on the couch, listening in to the story with a smile spread across her face, knitting and covered with several blankets

Fallon and the kids slowly started to drift off, listening with interest on the tale of The Enchanted Cave of Cesh Corran. In an hour's time, the three youngest three were in dreamland.

A yawn escaped and Scarlett slowly rose from the floor.

"Get some sleep, dear," came Julie Falcone's voice, which also sounded sleepy.

She nodded and headed for the loveseat, sitting down and covered herself with another thick blanket. Resting her head on a pillow, she gazed at the flames, dancing wildly in the large fireplace. By the feel of the coldness in the room, she knew that Duke and his father were still in surgery with the old boiler. Her eyes kept slowly closing but she quickly opened them, not letting sleep overpower her, too afraid if another haunting image would enter her mind, especially with most of the Falcones in the room.

It was another hour later when both Duke and George walked into the room and from the gentle glow of the fire, their faces were easily deciphered, the boiler had not made it from surgery.

Duke walked over towards the loveseat, passing through the rest of the sleeping forms in the room and was surprised to find her awake.

Scarlett sat up from the soft cushions, making room for him. When he settled next to her, she leaned back down, against him, her arm around his waist. "Any luck?" she whispered, not wanting to wake any of the others.

"Nope. Old Nessie didn't make it through surgery. Dad will call someone in the morning to come and replace it. It's been a long time coming. Why aren't you sleeping?" He gently caressed her cheek.

"Conrad!" she whispered a little louder, "Your hands are freezing!" She grabbed hold of both his hands and pulled them under the blanket, rubbing them with her warmed ones.

"Well, it is below freezing outside." He smiled. "Has anyone heard from Gracie yet?"

"No!" Her eyes widened, now getting worried about Duke's sister. "Let's --" but her words were cut off, as Gracie walked into the room, covered with snow.

Scarlett and Duke watched her check on the kids and then settling down next to Hannah.

"Boiler went out again?" Gracie asked as she tore off her cover-alls.

"Yep," Duke answered.

"Well, I'm beat. Going to sleep," Gracie said and quickly fell asleep.

"You go to sleep too, Shana." Duke said as he held her tightly. "Don't worry about the spider, okay?"

"Who's worried about a spider? Now, worrying about spider eggs hatching is another thing!" Scarlett replied, then glanced at him, finding his eyes closed. "Sweet dreams," she whispered to him, her head lying on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, steady, and hoping sleep would not come.


	14. a trí déag

The sun's warm rays awoke the first sergeant from a deep sleep. He felt the redhead's warmness next to him and pulled her closer. His eyes slowly opened, gazing around the room. He noticed that his sisters and the kids had already awakened and were probably all downstairs in Fallon's dance studio. The room felt warmer and he assumed that his father had woken early in the morning, to try one more time to fix that old metal tin can downstairs.  
He heard his mother's voice floating from the kitchen, and judging from the tone, he knew that she was talking on the phone with Falcon.

Turning his head towards the counterintelligence agent, he noticed that her eyes were slightly opened, but had remained in the same position in his arms. He was about to say something when his blue eyes caught something on top of Scarlett's shoulder. His eyes widened at the sight of the tarantula, resting, and not moving. 'Oh man!' he thought. 'If Scarlett noticed that the spider had settled in for a long winters nap on her shoulder, her cries would be heard all the way back to the base!'

He moved his hand, slowly towards the animal who had probably had become smitten with his fiancée. His fingers were only inches away from Mocha when he heard her voice.

"Leave her."

Duke's jaw fell down full of shock. Did Scarlett just say to leave a spider, a big scary spider on her shoulder? This could be mean only two things, either she had a fever or her brain was frozen solid!

"Leave her?" Duke asked her worriedly.

Scarlett nodded. "She's been sleeping there for hours."

His mouth opened even wider. Did he just hear what he just heard? "And you just let her sleep there?" he asked.

"Well, she crawled up on me and just rested there, so I just let her sleep," Scarlett replied, her voice had no fear in it.

"And you didn't freak out?"

"I did at first, but then just shook it off," she replied, then she brought up her hand and touched the spider, petting it on the back. "She's soft."

Duke felt her forehead.

"Why on earth are you feeling my forehead?" she asked him, gazing at his concerned face.

"Because you're sick."

"I feel fine, honest," Scarlett said truthfully.

"Then why on earth are you petting that spider?" Duke was dumbfounded.

She shrugged. "I don't know why, but this thing has been following me for two days, well... so I let her stay when she climbed on me during the night." Then she gave him a curious glance. "Now, why on earth are you feeling your forehead?"

"I...I think I'm hallucinating." He was dead serious.

Scarlett shook her head, then turned to the spider. "Mocha, I think your Uncle Conrad has a fever," she said to the tarantula, then turned back to see his wider looking eyes, while shaking his head back and forth. She laughed at his face, and rested her head on his chest, continuing the giggle.

"I think I need to get you back to the base and have Psyche Out do a full psychiatric work up on you."

Her laughter stopped and her head rose to meet his, dead on. "You are going to do what?!"

"You heard me. You crazy Irish woman," he teased her.

"Oh, so now I'm crazy huh?" Her voice was serious, her tone sternly. Mocha continued to stay on the redhead's shoulder.

"Shana, I'm only playing," Duke said. "Calm down."

"Calm down?" she glared at him, making him push his head back harder against the pillow. "I wonder how can crazy Irish woman, who needs a shrink, because she is petting a spider, calms down?"

"You know what? Forget it," he said and started to untangle himself from the blankets.

"Con, you're getting us more tan--" but her words were cut short, she felt her body fall off the couch and then felt another heavy object fall on top of her. The living room floor shook from their fall. She let out a moan, and her eyes spotted Mocha dashing out of there, faster than her eight legs can carry.

Duke burst out laughing.

"Sure, laugh, Mr. Man of Action," Scarlett replied, then a smile spread across her features and joined him in the comical moment.

"Grams! Uncle Conrad and Shana are pulling a Vincent on the living room floor!" Jason's voice filled the room.

They looked at each other, then at Jason, then back at each other and burst out laughing again, just as the Falcones came rushing into the room.

Julie Falcone covered her grandson's eyes. "Conrad?" she asked, in shock, looking down at the couple, who was tangled in several blankets.

"I'm too young for X-rated," Hannah teased with a giggle.

"Momma, it's not what you think. I tried to get up and got caught in the blanket and it made us both fall on the floor," Duke tried to explain.

"And here I thought Vincent was the gigolo." George chuckled.

"Sure it is, Sweetiekins," Julie Falcone teased. "Whatever you say." She giggled, watching them try to untangle themselves.

"Mrs. Falcone, Conrad is telling the truth. Mocha was on my shoulder and I was petting her, then-" Scarlett tried to explain.

"Dear, you don't have to cover his first sergeant rear," Julie replied, not believing Scarlett's story about the spider.

"But... It's the truth," Scarlett insisted, then added, "Jason, make sure Mocha isn't hurt, she fell off when we were in the tangled mess." She watched the boy hurry out of the room, trying to find the spider.

Duke thought he finally was untangled enough to stand up but he was wrong. As soon as he did, the blanket tugged on the pajama string and pulled his pajama pants down.

"I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!!!" Hannah cried out covering her face with her hands.

George was laughing to hard to talk and had to lean against the door jam for support.

Scarlett covered her face, from the embarrassment, then quickly used one hand and handed him part of the blanket to cover up.

Julie Falcone, grabbed Hannah and dashed her out of the room faster than any woman can run. They heard the door to the kitchen close and they knew that Mrs. Falcone and the kids were in hiding.

"Well, son..." George laughed. "You still know how to clear a room."

"Gee thanks, Dad," Duke said sarcastically, as he pulled his sleep pants back up.

"I think I'm going to need that appointment with Psyche Out." Scarlett's small voice came from the floor and she pulled the blankets over her face. "That is the last time I buy you those cowboy hats with the smiley faces boxers."

"Yeah, well, at least I put them on. I usually don't wear any under my sleep pants," Duke admitted softly.

Scarlett's head bolted out of the blankets. "Conrad!" she said in shock, her cheeks turning pinker. "I think I'm going to take a nice long shower." She tried to untangle herself from the blankets, only to make Duke lose his balance and fall back on top of her.

Julie Falcone entered the room, her mouth opened. She did a quick about turn and walked back into the kitchen.

George laughed hard as he left the room, following his wife.

"I think my mom is going to have nightmares now," Duke remarked softly as he tried to get up.

Scarlett's entire body stiffened from the mentioning of one word, the one word that had been haunting her for years. Her eyes widened and her breath quickened. Quickly, she shook it off, hoping he didn't notice. Before he had even gotten up, she wiggled herself out of the blankets and stood up. "I...I really need to take that shower." She quickly walked and dashed up the stairs two by two.

Duke shook his head and then slowly followed.

She heard his feet coming up the stairs and she quickly darted in her bedroom, grabbed her outfit that she had laid the night before and rushed in the bathroom, which was thankfully in the room. Turning the knob, she leaned against the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Then quickly turned on the water, letting the sound echo inside the small space. She glanced herself in the mirror and realized she had gone pale. "Shake it off," she commanded herself.

Duke knocked on the door. "Shana..."

Blast! She kicked herself, he had noticed. She had to get rid of him, somehow. "Umm, it's alright Conrad. I'm not embarrassed anymore, just go downstairs and I'll be down when I'm done," she called out from the bathroom. "promise."

"Fine, I'm leaving," Duke said, then went and sat down on his bed and waited.

It was fifteen minutes later, when the bathroom door slowly opened, the redhead emerged, dressed and wearing a towel over her wet hair. Looking down on the floor, she did not noticed the first sergeant until she had taken a few steps and found his tapping foot, then her eyes traveled upwards to his crossed arms and finally stopped at his serious professional face. The same mask he put on when a Joe was in deep trouble. She gulped and the only words that entered her mind were the famous ones that belonged to one Alison Faireborn, 'Oh, crap.'

"What the hell is going on, Shana?" Duke asked in his no nonsense way, standing up from the bed.

Scarlett blinked. "Nothing is going on, just had a nice relaxing shower." She walked to the dresser and picked up her hairdryer and brush. "And now going to brush and blow dry." She didn't look at him, and quickly headed back towards the bathroom.

He grabbed her shoulder and turned her back around. "Not going to work this time, Red."

She held her breath. Her eyes moving quickly, trying to find an answer. The cell phone started to ring from beside the dresser. "It's Allie," she softly said, trying to head towards to answer the phone, still feeling his grip on her shoulders.

"She can call back later."

The ringing continued. Scarlett eyed the phone, then his set jaw and then back towards the phone. "She's not going to give up, until someone answers it."

"Fine go," Duke said letting go of her as he gave up. "I'm going to go change so we can go."

"Go? Go where?" she asked him, curiously, letting the phone continue to ring. Then she slowly sat down on the bed, her eyes looking down on the floor. "I'm sorry if you want to return to base this early, Conrad. I guess I messed this vacation up."

The ringing stopped and the room fell into a deep silence.

"I told you we had somewhere else to go," Duke said.

She gave him a curious glance. "You did? I don't remember." Now she saw him stiffen, and send her a concerned look.

Suddenly, the phone started to ring again, and her eyes traveled back towards it, then back at him.

Duke quickly grabbed the phone. "Damn it, Allie! She's busy! Go bother your husband!!!" With that, he hung up the phone.

Scarlett didn't say anything, watching him stare at the phone and realize that Lady Jaye might turn homicidal on him for what he had just done. He sounded angry, and she wondered what he was going to do next.

He touched her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast."

She nodded, silently, watching him leave the room and close the door behind him. She should have told him, she knew that. But deep down she was also afraid to tell him, about those dreams, the dreams that haunted her nights. She was about to stand up and go after him when the phone began to ring again. She ignored it, but walked back into the bathroom and the sound of the blow dryer covered the nonstop ringing.

Ten minutes later, she emerged from the bedroom, all set. Judging from Falcon's empty room across from hers, he had already gone downstairs. A movement caught her eyes and she watched the tarantula crawl towards her. Bending down, she picked up the spider and held it in her hand. "Now, this is our secret," she said to the animal. "I may no longer be afraid of you, but still am of your billion sisters and brothers."

She walked downstairs and turned towards the kitchen when the basement door opened and Duke's sisters walked out.

"Morning, Shana," Fallon greeted her with a smile. "I see you made truce with Mocha." She pointed to the spider. "I was showing Gracie a new dance I learned."

Scarlett eyed the two sisters and then the door behind them. "Can we go downstairs for a moment?" she asked, leaning her head towards the right, making sure a first sergeant was not in earshot.

The sisters both nodded and headed back down the stairs, Scarlett right behind them. She made sure the door was shut. Fallon's dance studio was not a large spacey room, but it was comfortable enough to teach several children at once. A large mirror took over most of one of the walls and a dance bar was stationed on the other end.

Scarlett took off her shoes at the corner of the floor and turned towards the Falcone sisters. "Alright, first off, make sure Conrad never finds out, he'd probably run me over with a Joe tank for what I'm about to do."

The sisters gave her a curious glance.

"I'm going to show both of you several martial arts moves, which can come in handy in a lot of situations, including men." She smiled and put on her instructor face.

"Alright!" Gracie and Fallon said at the same moment and they burst into laughter.

An hour later, upstairs in the hallway, Jason had stationed himself against the door, his ear glued to the wood, trying to listen in on what was going on downstairs. He heard footsteps behind him and glanced up to see Duke. "Uncle Con, what are they doing down there? All I can hear is some banging. Are they building something?"

"You're hearing banging?" Duke asked the eight-year-old. When the boy nodded, Duke's face grew concerned. "Go help your grandmother and tell her I'll be there in a few minutes." Once the boy left, Duke quietly opened the door and silently walked downstairs.

He could hear their voices in the room, followed by some laughter. He wondered what on Earth all three of them were doing.

Scarlett spotted a shadow by the staircase and her heart jumped. Duke! She quickly blinked hard twice to Gracie and Fallon, who caught the signal and immediately stopped what they were all doing and immediately changed instruction mode.

"Great Fallon, you're getting it, kick, then change and then kick on the other foot," Scarlett said towards the dancer.

Duke's eyes widened, kicking? What on Earth were they doing! Then he leaned closer, to listen.

"Like this?" Fallon asked, now her arms on her waist, mimicking the redhead's movements.

"Exactly," Scarlett answered. "You too Gracie, start with the knee higher."

Duke walked into the dance studio. "What on Earth are you three doing down here?"

"What does it look like, Conrad?" Fallon said. "We're Irish dancing." She smiled at her brother, covering the real reason they were down there, and started to twirl around him, with an easy Irish dance step.

Scarlett and Gracie giggled.

Duke shook his head. "Well I hate to break things up but Shana, we need to eat breakfast and get going. We've got a very long drive ahead of us."

Scarlett nodded, then turned to Fallon and Gracie. "Just remember the steps I taught you."

"Oh, we will," Fallon replied with a smirk on her face.

"You can count on it," Gracie said with a wink.

"Okay, what's going on?" Duke asked as the two of them walked up stairs.

The counterintelligence agent looked at him, a twinkle in her eye. "Nothing is-" then stopped in her tracks. "Forgot something." She turned around, ran down the steps, then rushed over to the stereo where Mocha was peacefully sleeping, picked up the spider gently in her hands and then walked back to Duke, whose face had frozen in time.

"You've flipped your lid," Duke said in shock.

She stuck her tongue out at him and dashed up the stairs quickly, leaving him behind.

A second later, he chased her up the stairs.

Scarlett turned and saw him coming, then quickly looked to her left and then her right for a quick escape route. Looking towards the kitchen, she heard Duke's parents talking with the kids, so she decided to venture into that part of the house. She had taken a few steps, when she felt a tug on her shirt.

"And where do you think you're going?" Duke whispered into her ear huskily.

"I have my orders. Breakfast," she whispered back, listening to the giggles coming from the doorway behind them, seeing both Gracie and Fallon cover their mouths from the scene in front of them.

Duke turned around and stuck his tongue out at them, then lead Scarlett into the kitchen.

"Here you go, Jason." Scarlett walked up to the boy and handed him the spider.

"Mocha! Where have you been?" Jason scolded the spider, then set her on his shoulder.

Julie Falcone turned around from the stove, who was frying from bacon and eggs. "Breakfast is almost ready." She put the food on several dishes and started placing them in front of the seats. "Sit," she ordered Duke, Scarlett, Fallon and Gracie.

"Momma, I ate at the station after the fire," Gracie argued.

Duke pulled out Scarlett's chair.

"Actually, Mrs. Falcone, I'll just have some coffee," Scarlett said to the woman.

Fallon sat on the other side of the table. "I think I'm only going to grab a piece of toast, have a few classes this morning."

Julie put her arms on her hips. "You'll are all going to eat and that is it. Got it? And that's an order," she said in her no nonsense voice. "I'm not letting anyone leave this table without a full stomach."

The girls all looked at each other and gulped.

Gracie gave in, not wanting to argue with her mother in front of her children.

"You heard her, Red. Sit and eat. That's an order." Duke pushed in her chair, chuckling.

"Funny," Scarlett replied to him, just as a plate was set in front of her. She eyed the food and wondered if Jaye had to deal something like this with Flint's mother. She took several small bites.

Fallon groaned on the other side of the table, as another plate was set in front of her. "Conrad? Want my bacon? Mom keeps forgetting I don't eat Miss Piggy."

"You will eat your bacon young lady and like it," George said as he sat down at the head of the table.

"I guess that answers your question baby sister," Duke said with a smirk.

"Sorry, Pop, not going to happen," Fallon stated, then forked the bacon and put it on Duke's plate. She sent a wink to Scarlett, who nodded and added her pile of bacon to Duke's plate and they both turned to Gracie, who gave them an cunning smile and added her bacon to Duke's plate.

Both Hannah and Jason burst out laughing.

George shook his head. "No respect."

Duke just shrugged and started eating the bacon, making the entire room burst with laughter. The breakfast ended quickly and it was time to leave. They all got up from the table while the first sergeant headed upstairs to grab the bags and take them out to the car. Then he returned in the house to say one last farewell.

"Drive safely son and come back soon," George Falcone said, and hugged his son.

"We will, Pop," Duke said, hugging him back.

Julie Falcone hugged Scarlett tightly, with tears in her eyes. "Be safe, both of you."

"Thank you for everything," Scarlett replied sincerely.

The rest of the Falcone family hugged the couple and watched them walk down the stairs and towards the car.

Scarlett headed him off and jumped in the driver's seat. "Sorry, E-8 level clearance drive first. Point and I drive."

He shook his head and walked around the other side of the vehicle and jumped in the passenger seat. With a final wave, the car pulled out of the driveway and into the snow-covered road, heading south. Duke pointed on the map to the MO State line south of St. Louis. It was a good six-hour drive. A yawn escaped his mouth and he found himself falling fast asleep.

An hour later, Scarlett turned to see him, still sleeping, and smiled. Her own mouth let out a yawn and she quickly shook it off. 'Stay awake,' she commanded. Maybe it was time for a distraction. She took out the cell phone from her pocket and dialed the only number that was on speed dial, Jaye's.

On the first ring, a very annoyed sounding voice came on.

"Flint and Jaye's Potato Farm, buy one potato and get a free peeled onion, while supplies last. This is Dash, how may I make your potatoes today, mashed, boiled or fried?"

Scarlett burst out laughing. "Potato Farm?" she asked.

"Hi, Shana," Flint replied. "How's the-" His voice suddenly sounded from far away, then came back clearer. "Alright Allie, hold your knives!" Then a crash sounded on the other end. "Allie! I said hold the knives, not throw them at me!"

There was a scuffle on the other end and Jaye's voice came on.

"What the hell happened this morning?!?" Jaye growled into the phone but she sounded exhausted and a little weak.

"Umm, well...you see... we didn't get enough sleep last night, between the spider, the tea, the broken boiler, no power, calming down the kids, tangled in a pile of blankets, and Con in his underwear in front of most of his family," Scarlett explained quickly in one breath.

"Con in his underwear in front of his parents?" Jaye asked slowly as if she were in shock.

"Yes, we were sort of arguing that the fact the spider was on my shoulder and I told him to leave her alone. So he tried to get up, we both fell on the floor. His nephew found us. Then his parents came in and he tried to stand up, only his pajama string got caught on the blanket and his jammies got pulled down," Scarlett explained.

"What's going on?" She heard Flint ask Jaye from the background.

"Your best friend was trying to streak in front of his parents," Jaye answered.

Scarlett heard Flint burst into laughter in the background. "Duke's going to kill me for mentioning that," she glanced at the first sergeant and breathed a sigh of relief, he was still sleeping.

"Where's he at anyway? He's dead meat when he gets back you know."

Scarlett glanced at the field commander before answering. "He's sleeping next to me, while I'm driving to nowhere land. I think he's exhausted between last night and this morning. Not to mention the shock from the underwear incident and my petting a tarantula."

Dead silence came from the other end, and she heard the phone drop then quickly being picked up. "Allie? Everything all right?" she asked, concerned.

"Dash, I think we need to go get Shana. She's sick," Jaye said to Flint, her voice farther away from the phone.

"Sick? What do you mean sick?" She heard Flint ask in concern.

Scarlett let out a giggle. "Allie? Can you hear me? I'm fine. The spider only slept on my shoulder most of the night. And I carried her around a few times."

Jaye probably had the phone to her ear now but she was still talking to her husband. "She let a spider sleep on her, she carried it and pet it."

"WHAT THE HELL!" came Flint's voice in shock.

Scarlett shook her head. "Anyway, Duke may shoot me for this, but now that he is sleeping, How is Jinx doing with my classes?" she asked seriously. "I'm worried on how the training is going and also how Grady is doing. Knowing him, I won't be surprised if he has made a move on Keiko and if Falcon is near by, I'll be more worried."

"I wouldn't know. I'm not allowed anywhere near the training areas right now," Jaye said hotly and Scarlett could picture the Scot glaring at Flint.

"What happened?" Scarlett asked just as the same time that she heard Flint's voice.

"Now Allie, you knew better than to bring in some explosive javelins in there in the first place. Poor Snake Eyes still is seeing double, not to mention his continuous headache," Flint said, with a few sniffles.

"Allie? Is Dash crying?" Scarlett asked and wondered what in the world was going on back at the base.

"No, he's got a cold," Jaye said. "And that's not the only reason I can't go out there and you know it Dashiell. You got Doc to say I'm not well enough to."

"What's going on?" Scarlett asked now concerned. "Allie, are you alright?

"Allie, I'm not sick!" Flint growled. "Don't forget who is peeling all these onions so your punishment can be easier!" Then a sneeze came from the warrant officer's side.

"Then why are you sneezing?" Jaye asked her husband angrily then answered Scarlett, "I'm fine. it's just morning sickness," then added under her breath, "And I passed out."

"Pass-" Scarlett started to say but heard Flint's voice in the background.

"Well, if you don't keep running all over the place and yelling at everyone, you won't pass out! Doc said so himself!"

"Any word on Brutus?" she asked, hoping the bear had returned to her best friend.

"He's still in DC," Jaye answered starting to cry.

"Alright, don't cry. I don't know where Conrad is taking us, but I'll make sure we head that way and pick him up," Scarlett comforted her friend. Suddenly the car skidded slightly to the right, from the ice on the road. "Woah!" She held the wheel tightly, then glanced at Duke, who was still sleeping. Taking control of the car once more, she continued driving.

"Dash hates me," Jaye cried almost hysterically.

"Allie, you know Dash does not hate you," Scarlett replied, trying to concentrate on the slippery road.

She heard Flint in the background. "Allie, you know I don't hate you, even if we are under a mountain of potatoes and onions."

Suddenly a voice shouted from the background. "Now both of you, stop yapping and start peeling faster! That's an order!"

Scarlett gulped listening to Hawk's voice in the background.

She could hear a squeaking sound of a chair and imagined Jaye standing up. "Peel them yourself." She heard footsteps walking apparently out of the kitchen and knew her best friend was still holding the phone but it wasn't close to her ear.

"Allie!" Scarlett called in the phone. But her friend did not respond. Then she heard a deafening booming voice that made her blood turn to ice.

"SEARGANT! GET YOUR REAR BACK HERE NOW OR YOU'LL BE SENT TO THE BRIG!"

"Allie, please, go back to finish the punishment," Scarlett whispered in the phone.

"I just want to go home and to bed." Jaye's voice came back on, crying. Another sound indicated that she sat down in a chair.

"I know how you feel, right now I just want to be back home, in bed, myself, but if Hawk sees me near the base, I'll be shipped express with a one way ticket to Brazil," Scarlett replied. "Just hang in there. You have Flint, that is helping you. Just go show them what a Joe woman can do."

"Who's side are you on?"

"Umm, I think Duke's calling me. I got to go," Scarlett replied quickly and hung up on the phone, breathing a sigh of relief.

After hanging up on Jaye, she continued driving, letting Duke rest. He certainly needed the long nap after the long months of a busy schedule and missions. She glanced at him, then felt his forehead, just in case Flint had shared any of his germs. He did feel a little warm. She quickly pulled over to the side and grabbed a blanket from the back seat and covered him. Then she started driving towards the south once more, not knowing the destination. For several hours she kept eyeing the phone, trying to decide if she should call her father and break the engagement news to him. She must have picked up the phone a dozen times, but never dialed the number. She didn't know how he would take the news, and what he might do to Duke. Then she decided to call the suite, where Jinx was staying, but she did not find the ninja there and left a brief message on the machine, warning her about Grady.

The drive was long and the snow slowly began to disappear. A few short hours, the state line was directly ahead. Though, she didn't know to head for Kentucky or Tennessee. Dusk was falling and there weren't any hotels nearby. She pulled over to the side for a moment, buried in her thoughts. A yawn escaped and she rested her head on the wheel, closing her eyes for a second, then felt a hand on her back. She opened her eyes and found Duke awake.

"Let me take over and you get some sleep," Duke said softly.

Scarlett slowly nodded, not wanting to argue with him, then felt his forehead once again. Finding no evidence of a fever, she got out of the car and walked to the passenger's side.

Duke had already climbed out and waited for Scarlett over on the passenger side. When she climbed in the seat, he covered her with the blanket.

"Thanks, have a good sleep?" she asked, her eyes slowly drifting closed.

"Yeah." He kissed her softly on the lips and then closed her door. Once he was behind the wheel, he looked over towards the passenger seat and found her asleep.


	15. a ceathair déag

The first sergeant drove most of the night through Tennessee and then south towards Atlanta, Georgia, Scarlett's hometown. A smile spread across his face, driving through the city and towards the redhead's home. She was in for huge surprise. It was early in the morning and thankfully the counterintelligence agent had slept most of the journey. During the night, he kept making sure she was warm and covered with the blanket. Several times he saw her head turn back and forth, mumbling, and he wondered if she had a few dreams of her own.

He drove passed the city towards the suburb area of Atlanta and then turned down a road, that lead him down towards a river and several large homes. At the end of the road, next to the river, were two stone columns with a black steel gate. He pulled the car through the already open gate and ventured down the driveway.

Two rows of large oak trees stood gallantly on each side of the path, masking the white building, which stood at the end of the driveway. The gardens surrounded the large lawn and house. House was not even the word for it, more like a plantation and for the first time, Duke thought he had traveled back in time and into the movie Gone with the Wind. The three-story plantation home stood tall and proud from the years of being well cared for. Four massive columns stood in front of the home, starting from the first floor and ending at the third floor. Dark blue shutters lined each window, the same color as the roof's shingles.

Duke pulled in front of the house, just next to the large white stone staircase, which lead to the main entrance. He then glanced to his right, spotting Brian, one of Scarlett's brothers, dash across the lawn towards the car, waving madly. He lowered the window slowly and pointed to the sleeping redhead when Brian neared the car.

"You made good time," Brian whispered. "Does she know yet?" He nodded towards his sister.

"Nope," Duke said with a grin. "She's going to be so surprised."

Brian nodded, then his eyes changed into mischief. "Can you bring her in the house, without waking her and to her bedroom? I think the whole city will hear her screams when she wakes up in her room."

"I sure can," Duke said getting out of the car. He walked around to the passenger side and gently took Scarlett out of the car, up the stone steps, through the double doors, and up the circular staircase to the bedroom.

Brian opened the door to the room and Duke found himself amazed at the space. Scarlett's room portrayed the redhead's personality perfectly. On the walls, the countless pictures and awards from her martial arts competitions stunned him. The furniture looked more in the Victorian style and he wondered if the bedroom set was a gift from a mother or grandmother. He only spotted a few stuffed animals sitting on a window seat. Next to her bed, in a corner, stood a large Victorian chair, which held an 18 inch doll, with red hair and a wearing an old Irish dress. He placed the woman that stole his heart gently on the bed, and her head moved towards his chest, hoping she didn't wake too soon.

"Let's go downstairs for some coffee and wait for the shrieks," Brian whispered. "Da is going to be happy to see you."

"I could use some coffee. I drove all night," Duke said with a stretch and followed him out.

"Hope you like it strong, cause that's the only way Frank knows how to make it." Brian chuckled, while they walked down the circled staircase, passed the parlor and headed in the back area into a large kitchen.

They found the other two brothers finishing setting up for breakfast.

Shawn turned from the stove, a spatula in hand. "Hey, looks who's here!" he greeted Duke. "Hey Rad me man, where's Shana?"

Frank looked up from the table, a newspaper in his hands. "Hi Conrad! Have a good drive?"

"She's upstairs in her bed and yes we had a good drive," Duke said and sat down at the table. "Where's your father?"

Shawn and Frank chuckled, but it was Brian who spoke. "Right behind you."

Duke's entire body tensed, afraid. He slowly pivoted around and faced the white-haired bearded Irish man, who stared straight down at him, in the eye.

"Conrad! Good to see you again!" Patrick O'Hara greeted the first sergeant with open arms.

Duke stood up and hugged the elder O'Hara. "Like wise, Mr. O'Hara."

"And this time, no snakes I hope." The older man smiled. "But me boys and I are always ready for a good fight!"

Duke gulped. "Well I hope you won't find a reason for a fight today."

"Oh, I don't know," Patrick O'Hara said, eyeing the younger man.

"Da, want some breakfast before heading to the dojo?" Shawn asked from the stove, while holding on two large plates that were loaded with bacon, eggs and French toast.

"Where's me daughter?" Patrick asked, glancing around.

"Oh, she's sleeping up in her room. She's bushed," Duke answered taking the offered plate of food.

"Shana's tired?" Brian asked with raised eyebrows. "Heh, who would had figured my energizer bunny sister would lose battery power

Shawn settled across from Duke and Brian, and next to Frank. "Frankie, would you at least drop that newspaper for a second to eat. I don't think anything will happen between now and by the time you finished eating."

Frank grumbled but put the newspaper down and drank some of his coffee.

"Excuse me for a moment, I'm going to go check something down in the basement," Patrick said and then walked down the basements steps, next to the kitchen.

Frank glanced to Shawn and gave him an odd look. "Wonder what Da is going downstairs for?"

Brian answered, still chewing on his food. "He has to check that new sword which came last night."

"Brian, swallow before you talk." Shawn shook his head. Then turned to Duke. "Well, so did you pop that big question or what?" he asked, causing Frank to choke on his coffee.

"Sword? Your father collects swords?" Duke asked stuttering slightly.

All three brothers looked at him and answered at the same time. "No."

Brian swallowed before saying, "Da doesn't, but Shana does."

Duke swallowed hard. "No, she doesn't."

"Yes, she does," Brian retorted. "I think she has several antique ninja ones too."

"Speaking of our dear sister, did you or not pop the question?" Shawn again asked.

"And what did she do when you told her you were bringing her here?" asked Frank, eyeing Duke.

"Yes I popped the question but she had no idea I was bringing her here. She won't find out until she wakes up," Duke answered. "Brian's idea."

"She doesn't know!" Frank and Shawn almost shouted, their eyes widening.

Brian lifted his hands in the air. "All I said was to take her upstairs,I didn't say anything on not telling her that you were going to bring her here!"

"I meant, that it was your idea to take her upstairs, so when she wakes up and sees her room, she'll scream," Duke answered.

"But Shana doesn't know that you brought her here?" Frank asked him.

"If she doesn't know..." Shawn's voice trailed. "Oh man..." He shook his head slowly and drank most of his coffee in one swallow.

"What?" Duke asked, sounding a little worried pushing his plate away from him.

Frank turned to Shawn. "Shall we tell him?"

Shawn shook his head. "He may find out soon, poor guy," He glanced at Duke with a sympathetic look.

"He may find out when the screaming starts, now what is that word again, when you G.I. JOE's say to leave? Report? No... that's not it," Brian said, thinking.

"Retreat?" Duke asked, his voice squeaking a smidge.

"Yeah! That's it!" Brian said, snapping his fingers. "Retreat!"

Suddenly, a piercing scream shot through the air, followed by a loud. "CONRAD!"

"Oh, oh. Sounds like the fiery redhead is awake," Frank stated, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yes, and by the sound of that CONRAD!, it's not one of her pleasant voices," Shawn pointed out, shaking his head.

Brian leaned over to Duke and patted his shoulder. "You're in trouble now."

Duke turned pale, glancing from the redheaded brother, to the brown haired brother and lastly to the blond haired brother.

They heard a door close with a bang and they all jumped in their seats. They knew that a certain redhead female was searching for a certain blond haired male.

"You know this reminds me when she brought that Ian guy from college," Frank said, glancing up at the ceiling, thinking.

Shawn nodded. "Oh right! He surprised her by kidnapping her during the night and bringing her home."

"Yeah, poor guy," Brian said softly. "Was a nice funeral though."

Funeral! Duke's eyes widened listening, and hearing the footsteps coming down the stairs, thumping, beating slower than his heart was at the moment.

"The food was pretty good, didn't like the appetizers," Shawn stated. "But they couldn't find his foot, right?"

"No, not his foot, it was his fingers." Brian shook his head slowly. "Poor soul, went to the afterlife without any fingers."

Duke gulped, not wanting to know what happened to the fingers.

"Conrad!" Scarlett's voice came closer, she was probably passing the parlor.

Frank leaned closer to Duke. "Whatever you do, don't let her take you to the basement."

"The basement!" Shawn repeated. "Wasn't that the last room she took Ian, before---chhhhrrtt." He traveled his finger across his neck in a cutting gesture.

"There you are!" Scarlett's voice filled in the kitchen.

Brian whispered to the first sergeant. "It was nice knowing you."

Duke quickly stood. "Shana, baby, I can explain..."

"You don't have to explain. We can talk about it later," Scarlett replied, taking his hand with hers, playing with his fingers. "When I show you around

Duke gulped, and looked over his fiancée's head, at the brothers who were waving with both theirs hands madly, shaking their heads back and forth very quickly and continuing to do gesture the cut to the throat sign.

"Where's me baby girl?" Patrick O'Hara said as he came up from the basement.

"Da!" Scarlett pivoted quickly and rushed to the open arms of her father. "I missed you."

"I missed ye too me little angel," Patrick said embracing her tightly and spinning her around.

"And what about us?" Brian asked from the table, pointing to himself and his other two brothers.

Duke heard Shawn whisper to Brian. "Shana's probably so livid that she probably hasn't seen us yet."

"I wonder how much the coffins go for now a days," whispered Frank, drinking the rest of his coffee. "But at least we can bury him next to Ian in the backyard."

Scarlett giggled. "Da, you can put me down now," she requested, still in her father's arms.

Duke stood there nervously and was starting to sweat.

"Wait," Shawn whispered. "I thought we had buried Danny next to Ian."

Brian and Frank's eyes widened. "You're right! We forgot about Danny," Brian whispered.

"Danny?" Duke asked hoarsely, glancing at the brothers.

Patrick kissed his daughter's forehead one more time before putting her down.

"What about Danny?" came Scarlett's voice next to him.

All three of the brothers send Duke a 'don't say a thing or you are going to be dead' look before they looked down at their plates, absentmindedly staring at invisible spots.

"Ummm...uhhh..." Duke stammered.

"Conrad? Are you feeling all right?" Scarlett asked concerned, then felt his forehead. "No fever. Sit down, you look pale."

"I just need some air," Duke said and walked outside quickly.

Scarlett glanced at him leaving and then to her brothers, who were humming a Irish song, then to her perplexed father, and back towards Duke.

"I'll go talk to him," Scarlett said to her father, then rushed out the same direction, which the first sergeant had taken. She found him, looking out on the back porch, overlooking the gardens. "Conrad?"

He jumped slightly.

She halted for a second, watching him stiffen and wondered if her father had denied permission for the wedding to take place. But that couldn't be, because that was one happy Irish man she left back in the kitchen. She stepped next to him, not looking at him. "The gardens are pretty. Want to take a walk? I can show you around."

"Y...yeah sure."

She took his hand in hers once more, feeling the perspiration from his own skin and sent him a curious look, before starting to walk ahead of him, down the stairs and into the large green lawn.

They had taken a few steps when Scarlett's three brothers came out from another doorway singing quite loudly.

"Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling  
From glen to glen, and down the mountain side  
The summer's gone, and all the flowers are dying  
'Tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bide."

"What are they singing?" Duke asked.

Scarlett glanced at her brothers with a tilted head and then looked up at his face. "It's an Old Irish song, called Danny Boy. It's about a funeral."

They listened while watching the brothers now walk very slowly towards a wooden structure. They took out some shovels, then began walking slowly again towards an old large tree, singing.

"And I am dead, as dead I well may be  
You'll come and find the place where I am lying  
And kneel and say an "Ave" there for me."

"Wh...what are they doing?" Duke asked, his voice shaking.

"Probably going to dig a hole from the looks of things," Scarlett replied.

Frank spotted them and waved. "Hey Shana! Don't forget to pass by Ian's and Danny's graves when you go down the near the river." He called out to his sister.

"I won't!" Scarlett called back, waving back at him.

Duke passed out.

"Conrad!" She screamed loudly, bending over his fallen form, gently picking up his head. Her eyes looked down at him full of worry, full of fear. Just like her dreams, 'No!' her mind screamed, 'This is not one of your nightmares, this is real!' Her heart pounded in her ears and her eyes filled with tears, letting them drop on his skin. "Co--" she whispered, trying to say his name.

The brothers dropped the shovels to the ground and ran at top speed towards them.

"Shana, what happened?" Frank asked.

"I'll go get Da!" Brian said, dashing towards the house.

"Does he often pass out?" Shawn asked, starting to fan the first sergeant.

Scarlett barely heard them, her dream, her nightmare was in front of her.

Patrick came rushing out. "What happened?" He knelt down next to the fallen man.

"Conrad passed out," Shawn explained, leaning over the first sergeant, checking for a pulse.

Frank touched Scarlett's shoulder, trying to comfort his sister. He then turned towards their father. "Da, shall I call Dr. McCullen?" [

"Doc." Scarlett's soft voice was barely heard from the tears. "I have to get Doc down here." She glanced one more time down at the closed eyes of the man, which held her heart, before quickly jumping up and running at top speed towards the house.

Brian followed his sister, seeing her enter the kitchen and grabbing the phone from the wall.

Dialing the main phone number, Scarlett waited impatiently for an answer. Busy! It was busy! Listening to the small beeping sounds on the line. She hung up quickly and dialed her best friend's cell, her hand shook and her tears ran down in streams. "Pick up! Allie, Pick Up!" she prayed, closing her eyes, a lump in her throat.

"Lady Jaye's Lingerie Shop where we specialize in intimate apparel for whales. How can I help you?"

"Allie. It's Shana can you--" Scarlett's voice trembled in the phone but she was cut off by Jaye.

"Shana, I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours. Where the hell are you?" Jaye asked hurriedly.

"Allie, we're in Atlanta you have to--" Scarlett said quickly but was interrupted once again by the other woman.

"You won't believe what they have me doing now!!!" Jaye exclaimed dramatically. "I have to clean Beach's toilet!!!!!"

"Allie--"

"And let me tell you, that's more disgusting then washing his socks!"

"Jaye--" Scarlett tried to say a little louder, her tears trailing down.

"And tonight I have to help Roadblock in the mess. Me, in the Mess!!"

"LADY JAYE! SHUT UP AND LISTEN! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Scarlett screamed into the phone, making Brian jump a foot from her voice. "By the time you finish complaining about your dumb punishments, Duke may be dead!" That got her friend's attention.

"Wh...what's the matter with Duke?" Jaye asked in concern.

"He collapsed, sent Doc here ASAP, now," Scarlett sobbed softly in the receiver. "He's the only one who can..." her voice trailed.

"Where are you?" Jaye asked, and Scarlett heard a chair fall to the ground, indicating she was now standing in alert.

"Atlanta, my home. The coordinates are in my file," Scarlett replied. "And Allie, please hurry."

"I'll go take care of it right now. Don't worry, Red. You know you can count on me." Scarlett imagined that she was already walking down the hallway.

"I know," Scarlett could only say. She leaned against the wall, sliding down slowly, her whole entire body trembling. Her head hung, and the phone dangling from the wall, swaying back and forth. Her eyesight began to be blurry from the nonstop tears. She felt a hand, touching her shoulder and knew it was Brian, trying to comfort her.

"This way." Frank's voice floated through the veranda's door and seconds later, footsteps could be heard.

"Not so fast, Frank," Shawn replied, and a grunt followed his words.

Scarlett glanced up to see her two brothers holding on to Duke, one holding him at the shoulders and the other by the feet.

"Careful boys." Patrick O'Hara came rushing in, then passed his sons carrying the still unconscious soldier and headed towards the hall. "Let's take him to Shana's room."

A thump came from the right and they turned to see Frank crash Duke's foot on the wall, trying to take him out of the kitchen, towards the stairs. "Oops."

"Easy," Shawn said, then another bump echoed. "Ouch, now he is going to have a headache too when he wakes up!"

The counterintelligence agent tried to stand up and follow them, but the room became to spin, and she felt herself become weak and stayed on the floor. Another tear escaped just as a loud crash sounded from the hallway.

"There goes Aunt Katie's vase!" Frank's voice floated in the kitchen from the hallway.

"Easy boys!" Patrick O'Hara instructed. "Shana still needs him in one piece!"

They heard the sounds of footsteps going up the stairs and towards Scarlett's bedroom.

"Shana," Brian's voice spoke softly in her ear. "Let me take you to the table."

She shook her head, numb, leaning against the wall, still on the floor, deep in worry. She was scared. She softly cried, waiting for the familiar sound of a Sky Striker, landing. But the wait seemed longer than it was. No more than forty-five minutes later, the sound of the plane's engine came near and she knew that Doc had arrived. She breathed a sigh of relief, tears floating down her already wet cheeks.

Footsteps came on the veranda and Doc's voice filled the kitchen with one word. "Where?"

"Upstairs, third door to the left," Brian replied, glancing at his sister, then back at the Joe members.

Flint and Jaye rushed into the kitchen, following the Joe medic. They stopped dead in their tracks, spotting the redhead on the floor, and her brother close by.

Doc passed her quickly, heading for his patient. "Flint, get Scarlett off the floor and make sure something hot gets into her. I don't want passed out Joes all over this house."

Flint nodded, walking over towards Scarlett. He spoke softy, "Shana, you heard Doc, come on, up we go." He reached his hand down, to assist her, but she remained in a far away trance. Flint turned to Jaye. "Allie," he whispered. He had never seen Scarlett in this state and now, even he was getting worried.

"Shana, honey can you hear me?" Jaye said softly, kneeling down next her best friend and gently caressed her cheek.

Scarlett turned her head towards Jaye slowly. "Shipwreck's toilet is worse, you know."

Jaye grinned. "I don't know. I think there was something living in Beach's."

Flint shook his head. "You two need a hobby." He kneeled down and helped Scarlett stand on her feet. "Why do I always find you on the floor?"

"Don't know," Scarlett answered in a small voice, then walked at the kitchen table and sat down.

The rest of the O'Hara's came into the kitchen.

"I'll make some coffee and start cooking some potato soup," said Shawn, walking directly to the stove.

Scarlett glanced at her father. "Anything?" A tremor shot through her spine.

"Nothing yet, Alanna," Patrick said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded slowly, then rested her elbows on the table's surface and rested her head on her hands.

Flint sat next to her. "Don't worry. He'll be fine," he assured her.

Patrick went to get himself some coffee, while Jaye used her crutches to walk to the table and pull out a chair.

The warrant officer stared at the kitchen clock on the wall, nervously.

Jaye picked up the paper and started leafing through it, sitting right next to Scarlett.

The time clicked slowly, and everyone waited for any news, each in his or her own thoughts and prayers.

Suddenly Scarlett heard a "WHAT THE HELL!" from her side. They all turned to towards a wide-eyed, opened mouth Jaye.

"Allie?" Flint asked.

She stared at him openmouthed, not answering and thrusted the newspaper in his hands. He looked down and did a double take. "WHAT THE HELL!" was repeated again in the room.

"What's wrong?" asked Brian, now concerned.

Scarlett leaned over slowly and gasped. "How on Earth!"

"Here, let me read this out loud," Flint cleared his throat. "Today's annual Children's Tea Party at the White House was celebrated with the President's nieces and their special guests, all of which were stuffed. A guest of honor had the wonderful experience of sitting next to the President himself. A large looking stuffed bear, which had been found earlier in the day at the Pentagon, has been having what it seems quite an adventure. The unknown stuffed animal apparently belongs to a soldier. The bear somehow wound its way to the building, where several generals thought it was quite amusing. After the Tea, the President's new friend, which also received a star in its honor will be returning back to its owner."

Under the article, a picture of the President with his two nieces and Brutus was shown.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Flint said in shock, still not believing what he had just read.

Jaye got up, using her crutches and headed towards the front door with a determined look on her face.

"Allie!" Flint stood up and grabbed Jaye by the arm and led her back to her seat. "Sit. This is all I need is for you to go and give several bruises to the President of the United States!" taking away her crutches.

Jaye started cursing him in Gaelic, which caused Patrick to burst with laughter.

Shawn shook his head, while putting several warm mug of hot coffee in front of them. "Here, have some of this for now. The soup is almost done."

Scarlett barely touched her mug, she just kept looking down at the dark liquid.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard thundering down the stairs and they all turned their heads watching one very angry looking GIJOE doctor enter the room.

Doc walked straight to the table and stopped in front of Scarlett. He pulled out a small pill bottle and slammed it on the table, hard enough that all of the items shook.

Flint gulped and held Jaye's shoulders from behind her chair.

"Alright, I gave one lecture to Mr. Man of Action up there and I plan to do the same thing to you, Scarlett," Doc said very sternly. He leaned forward and looked her in the eye. "You haven't been taking those sleeping pills and he hasn't been taking that blood pressure medicine of his!"

Scarlett's eyes widened. "Blood pressure medicine?" she slowly repeated.

"That's right. He's stubborn, you're stubborn, both of you deserve each other!" Doc replied in his 'I'm not happy with you two' voice. "Now, in the parlor." He grabbed her from the arm and started to drag her across the room. "Flint, go upstairs and keep Duke company, till I deal with this one."

Flint nodded, kissed Jaye quickly on the head and rushed up the stairs two by two. He walked towards the room and poked his head inside. He saw Duke, on the bed, covered with a blanket.

"I thought you were supposed to pass out during the ceremony, not before it," he joked.

"Funny, Dash. What are you doing here?" Duke asked.

"Well, when a pregnant woman bursts in a meeting between the first in command, the third in command and the fourth in command screaming at the top of her lungs Duke collapsed somewhere in Gone With The Wind land, we just got up and headed here." Flint smiled.

"Oh God!" Duke groaned. "I'm going to kill your wife."

"Well, it was a certain panicked redhead that called the certain pregnant hormonal brunette," Flint added, then walked in fully into the room. "So, something major must have happened for you to pass out. What happened?"

"I think her brothers are going to kill me."

Flint stared openmouthed. Then quickly walked over to the nightstand and picked up the pill bottle. "Are you sure you didn't just overdose just now?" he asked. Then felt his friend's forehead for any traces of a fever.

"No really. They were going out to dig my grave."

Flint shook his head. "And what gave you that impression? What did they do? Or say to make you think this?"

"Her old boyfriends Danny and Ian are buried where they were going to dig."

Flint's jaw dropped, then it turned to a smile and a chuckle escaped, followed by uncontrolled laughter. "Oh man, old buddy! I think they just surpassed the sailor! They're good! Oh, I wish I was there to see you face!" He sat on the bed, continuing to laugh. "Con, they were pulling your leg!"

"How do you know?! Shana knows they are there too!"

"Did you ask Shana?" Flint replied with a chuckle. "Well, did you? Or you were too busy passing out?"

"Shut up, beret boy," Duke mumbled.

Flint put up his hands. "Guess someone let their imagination run wild," he noted, ducking from the incoming punch. Then his expression changed to serious. "Conrad, Shana's really frightened right now. We found her leaning against the wall on the floor, and to tell you the truth, I don't know how many tears she's shed, but Allie said that she was panicking on the phone."

"Is she all right?!" Duke asked urgently and tried to get out of bed to go to his fiancée. He was intensely worried about her.

"Stay put. That's an order from a friend." Flint pushed him down back on the bed. "She's probably getting Doc's lecture as we speak. Just like a certain field commander did, who didn't take his own pills." He gestured towards the bottle on the nightstand. "How long?"

Duke sighed. "Since, I was stabbed by Serpentor's snake."

"And you didn't bother telling me, or Shana." Flint took off his beret and hit him on the head, hard. "That's from Shana. And this is from me." Hitting him again. "But listen. Has Shana been sleeping?"

"Some. She's had her own room, so I'm not sure how much. Why?"

Flint looked towards the open door before turning back to the first sergeant. "Don't mention this to anyone, got it?"

Duke nodded.

"I was passing Doc's office when Allie had passed out, so I wasn't eavesdropping. I heard Doc mention to Hawk that Shana has been having odd sleeping patterns. Sleeping not more than several hours a night, or at a time, which is why she's run down all the time. Hawk's concerned and I did hear him say, that if the problem doesn't get better, there is no alternative than to have Scarlett go on a leave, permanently."

"Oh man," Duke said softly. "That would destroy her."

"I know. You have to keep an eye on her, make sure she takes her medication," Flint replied. "I know you drove last night, did she sleep at all?"

"Yeah, the entire way, though it was restless at times."

"Are you sure she was sleeping? You know these Joe women, cunning little devils. Trust me by experience. And speaking of which, I'm going downstairs to grab my wife before she eats the entire O'Hara fridge and send Red up. Talk to her, you both need it." Flint stood up from the bed, patted his friend on the shoulder and headed out the door.

Duke watched his friend leave, hearing his footsteps travel down the stairs. He was now more worried then ever on the person he loved the most.

He heard two voices whispering in the hall.

"I hope he doesn't find out about Michael," came from Shawn

"You think he will?" came from Brian.

"I thought Da was bringing him tonight," Shawn replied.

"Yeah, from the dojo, all one hundred and fifty pounds of him," replied Brian.

Duke's eyes widened. Who the devil was Michael! Then he heard more footsteps and knew that the brothers had left. Several minutes later, another set of footsteps sounded very familiar.Scarlett walked slowly into the room, and Duke held his breath, the only time he had seen her like this was the time she was only inches from his face, looking down at him, when he had been attacked by Serpentor's staff.

"Hey, baby," Duke said taking her hand and scooting over some to make room for her. "Lay down with me."

Her body shook, and her eyes once again filled with tears. She slowly lowered herself next to him, resting her head against his chest, and softly began to cry.

His hand moved on her back, trying to comfort her, his hand feeling the continuous trembling and looked down at her teary face, finding the once calm and composed soldier, falling apart in his arms. He kissed her forehead, holding her tightly, letting her tears trail down her cheeks and on his shirt, just above his heart.

She softly wept until there were no more tears, her cheeks red and her body slowly stopped shaking, her eyes had closed and her breathing became once again steady.

He held her close, watching her sleep and found himself resting his head on top of hers, his own eyes closing, and falling asleep.

It was several hours later when he felt her entire body jerk away from him, and his eyes opened with alarm. He saw her sitting up next to him, holding her head, and he slowly sat up to touch her shoulder. "Shana..."

She turned to him, seeing the concern in his eyes. "Headache. I'll just go down and take some aspirin and bring us some of that potato soup." She went to get out of the bed, when she felt his tug and then his lips pressed against hers. When they parted, she sent him a reassured smile. "I won't take long."

He nodded, watching her leave the room and waited for her to return. Obviously, something was bothering her more than a headache and he wished that she would open her thoughts to him. What was she hiding? And then he realized that he had also hidden some secrets from her.

It was only five minutes later when Scarlett returned, carrying a tray with two bowls of soup, and a large plate of food, and two glasses of water.

She put the tray down on the bed, "Shawn also made his famous pork chops and veggies," then snickered. "Allie had three portions before she left with Dash and Doc." Then gave him a small note. "And found this on our tray, it's from Doc. orders."

Duke looked at the small paper that said. _'__Take your pills, unless you want me to return and shove them down both your throats! Doc.__'_

Scarlett handed him the bottle of blood pressure pills. "Here's your appetizer."

He took the pills from her. "What about yours?"

She arched him an eyebrow. "Do I need sleep now?" She pretended to take an invisible pill, then roll her head back, closed her eyes and faked a few snores.

"Why haven't you been taking them?" Duke gently asked after taking his pill.

She opened her eyes and stared at him. "Why haven't you been taking yours?" she asked, countering his question.

"Because they give me a stomachache."

"So, you rather die then have a stomachache?" Scarlett replied, her voice serious, then looked down at her hands. "When I saw you collapse, it... it scared me...a lot."

He put his hands over hers. "I'm sorry I scared you. I never meant to do that. But you're scaring me too."

"I am?" She looked down on his hand, covering hers. She couldn't face him.

"Yes. I know you're not sleeping and when you do happen to sleep, it's very restless. You're running yourself into the ground and I want to know why."

Scarlett turned to him, seeing his concern in those blue eyes. She opened her mouth to answer him but a voice from the doorway caught her attention.

"Well.. well.. what a nice cozy little scene we have here." A female's sarcastic voice filled the room.

Scarlett turned and the color in her face drained, her eyes widened and her mouth stood agape. There, standing in the doorway, with folded arms, long red hair, almost identical to hers and green eyes, was Siobhan O' Hara, her sister.


	16. a cúig déag

The first sergeant woke in the middle of the night, facing the wall, with the Victorian chair and its little occupant. The doll in the green Irish dress smiled back at the soldier, teasing him with her childlike eyes. Glancing at the clock next to the bed, he noticed it was around 0500 hours. He closed his eyes and rolled over. His arm went to hold the redhead's waist, but it found only the soft mattress. His hand searched for a moment and finding only air, his eyes flew open, and he searched in the darkened room for counterintelligence agent, only to find it empty.

Duke bolted out of bed, grabbing his robe and opened the door to the dark hallway's quiet atmosphere. Where the blue blazes could she be? He looked down to his left and then his right, listening for any movement, only to have silence greet him. Putting on his robe, he went towards the staircase and silently as possible went downstairs. The living room was dark and quiet and no sounds came apparent from the parlor. He headed for the kitchen, the light was on, but Scarlett wasn't in sight. He spotted a glass on the table, and strolling over, he picked it up and sniffed it. He was positive that whatever was in the glass, it wasn't Virgin Beer.

Could this have to do anything with Scarlett's sister? he thought to himself. She had told him last night that the two of them weren't close, hardly ever talked. He wondered what was going on.

A light through a doorway caught his attention. The light was coming from the basement! A feeling of dread came over him, thinking of the warning from the morning before, and he could only imagine what things were down there. He gulped but walked over to the door and gently opened it. Taking a few steps, he began to descend down the staircase, slowly with each step creaking from his weight.

He could see several more lights coming from the bottom of the staircase, and then heard her voice.

"Michael, relax, no one is coming."

Duke's eyes widened. "Michael!" he mumbled under his breath. He stepped on the bottom step and found her, in the middle of a large room, exactly like the training room back at the base. In her hands she held a sword, swinging it with great skill, creating a impressive dance with the long steel blade, which would make even Snake Eyes stand awestruck. He stood there for a second, and knew that she hadn't spotted him. Her face was a mask, unreadable and hard to decipher. And he grew worried once again. He had to stop her, she was going to exhaust herself again.

"Shana, honey..." he said softly so as not to startle her.

With one swift move, she pivoted around and the sword's point came to his neck, on his vocal chords. The sharpness of the blade pinched his skin and he slowly swallowed hard.

Scarlett's eyes widened, then looked from his blue ones to the point of the blade and then back to his face. She lowered the sword slowly down, watching him breath a sigh of relief.

"Conrad, you're supposed to be in bed," she finally said.

He swallowed hard again. "So are you."

"I... I... couldn't sleep," Scarlett replied, stuttering.

"Did you take your pills?"

She bit her lower lip, before turning around, then walked over to the wall and placed the sword on its spot. "I... uh..."

"Damn it, Shana!" Duke exclaimed.

She winced from his tone of voice, and silently kicked herself. "Please, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Umm, want some tea?" Scarlett changed the subject quickly and started to walk towards the stairs.

Duke grabbed her by the arm and turned her to face him. "No, not this time. Talk to me."

"They...they make me sleepy," Scarlett replied, then cursed herself in her head. 'That's the dumbest answer you ever gave him, Red!' she scolded herself.

"Of course they make you sleepy. They're sleeping pills."

"Right. I knew that," Scarlett replied. "Can you let go of me now?" she asked nicely, trying to find a way to get upstairs.

"Not until you talk to me," Duke said, his face showed his determination.

"But I am talking to you, see my lips are moving, there are words coming out of my mouth."

"Quit being a smart ass and tell me what's the matter? Damn it Shana, I'm worried about you."

"You don't have to be worried, I'm fine," she retorted, then started looking around her, searching for something.

"You are not fine. You're exhausted, run down. Doc even said so. Please baby, for me," he pleaded with her.

She held her breath, staring at him, surprised. "You... you talked to Doc about this?"

"No Flint..." Duke closed his mouth quickly.

Scarlett took a step closer to him, and looked him in the eye. "So, you had Flint talk to Doc?" Her voice slightly was sharper.

"No. Damn it Shana, don't get angry with me. Flint overheard Doc, okay!"

"And who was Doc talking to?" Scarlett snapped.

"It doesn't matter. Just listen to you. You never used to get mad like you do now. What happened to you?!"

She felt like someone had just slapped her in the face from the words. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped. He was right. She was angry and she couldn't tell him why. She had to get out of there, fast! With a quick martial arts move, she released his tight grip on her arm and she dashed up the stairs.

"Shana, if you don't get back here now, I'm leaving," Duke said angrily as he slowly went up the stairs.

She turned to him from the top of the stairs. "Maybe... its for the best. I thought... never mind." Then she darted towards the doors leading to the veranda and went out to the garden.

Duke growled and started to head upstairs to pack his bags.

Scarlett turned her head slightly, a tear sliding down. He was really leaving and it was all her fault. She took a step towards the door, wanting to rush up the stairs and make him stop packing. He was doing it again, being angry, yelling. It was just like being back in the beginning of last year, when Jaye had become engaged. She looked down at the ring, which glistened from the dawn's early light. Part of her wanted to run up the stairs and into his arms, telling him everything, telling him not to leave and the other part of her wanted to keep the secret, she didn't want him to worry more than he was. This was her battle with her dreams, he couldn't help her, and no one could. Slowly, she began to walk down the path towards the river, her head down, her barefoot feet walking on the chilly surface.

Upstairs, the first sergeant hastily put all of his items in the suitcase, he didn't care if he had forgotten anything or not. Why was she so stubborn? Why couldn't she let him in? WHY? He cursed under his breath. He was angry at her, at him, at both of them. She could tell him anything and now, she kept things from him. Part of him wanted to run down the stairs and into her arms, apologizing, holding her comforting her, and the other part of him wanted to run, run like the Rhett Butler and saying that famous line. But Damn it! He wasn't Rhett Butler! He was Conrad Hauser and frankly my dear, he did give a damn! about the Irish woman.

Taking the bag, he walked out of the room and walked down the stairs, heading for the car, his mind set, his decision made. He pulled out the key, opened the door and put his bag on the passenger seat. Something caught his attention and he bent over to pick it up. Scarlett's lipstick, her favorite one, rose. He knew it by heart, why? Because he was the one who bought it for her, always.

He looked around for her to tell her that he was leaving. It was getting lighter and easier to see around the garden. He began to stroll down towards a path, towards the river. Somehow, he knew that he was going to find her near that area. Halfway down the stone path, he caught sight of the long hair, waving from the breeze. He neared and watched her kneel next to two graves, silently staring at them.

Duke watched for a short while before walking down to her. "I wanted to let you know that I'm packed and leaving."

She slowly nodded, continuing to look down at the ground. She held that lump in her throat, not wanting to say anything, afraid she would fall apart in front of him once again.

"One last chance, Shana. Please talk to me."

"And tell you what Conrad! Tell you what!" Her voice rose, and she stood up, facing him. "That if I don't admit to you that I can't sleep at night, you are going to leave? I can't do this anymore, Conrad, I can't! I can't face this anymore! Don't you think I tried? Don't you think I tried to stop it. But I can't!! I CAN'T!" Her face had turned red, her tears slowly trailing down her cheeks.

Duke took her into his arms and held her sobbing against him. "Shhh...it's alright baby. I'm here. Just calm down."

"I can't .. I tried... I can't," was all she could say. She wanted to tell him, wanted to tell him about those dreams that woke her every night, night after night. But she loved him too much to make his world all upside down, and she was afraid of one thing, losing him, forever. "I... I don't want to lose you," she admitted.

"You're not going to lose me, honey. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." He kissed the top of her head.

She tore slightly away, her hands still resting on his chest. "But you just told me that you're leaving. I can't handle that again. I can't handle you leaving me out of your world." She shook her head back and forth slowly. "I can't."

"Honey...baby...how can I leave you out of my world when you are my world," Duke said sincerely.

Her lower lip trembled, and her body slightly shook. "But you did, last year, you left me out of your world, and you almost just left me out of your world just now. My heart can't take that again." She lowered her eyes, glancing down. "Why?" she whispered.

"I wasn't leaving you out of my world. You were leaving me out of yours."

Scarlett eyes rose to meet his. Leaving him out of her world? Could she have possibly done that and not have known? She remembered how last year he had gotten colder, angrier, hiding from a fear. The same fear she had been hiding from. It hit her, hit her thoughts, hit her heart, and hit her world. She felt weak, tired, and numb with no words. She felt herself leave his arms, then turn, towards the graves, which also gave her no words, no sounds, and she slowly fell to her knees, her eyes staring at the two tombstones, hoping they had even the answer. They didn't. But she did.

"Shana?" Duke asked worriedly and took a step closer to her.

She took a deep breath and released it slowly. "I'm sorry, Con. I'm so sorry."

He knelt down behind her and pulled her back against him. "Don't be sorry, just let me in. I love you more than anything, Red. You're my life."

She leaned her head sideways on his chest. "And you are my world, Conrad. I don't think I could ever live without you."

He kissed her softly, then looked her right in the eyes. "I don't want to lose you either. I can't go on without you, which is why you have to sleep."

"I'll sleep." were the only words she could say, she stared down at the gravestones. "I'll try," she whispered to herself.

"Wh...who's graves are these?"

"Ian's and Danny's," she softly answered.

"Y...your old boyfriends?" Duke asked, stuttering a little.

Scarlett glanced at him oddly. "What on earth are you talking about?" she asked concerned. "What about my old boyfriends?"

"Your brothers..." he tried to say.

Her eyes widened and a smile spread across her features, before she burst out laughing, leaning against him, and putting her hand on her forehead.

"What's so funny?" Duke asked her.

"You.. you thought that Ian and Danny were my boyfriends." Scarlett looked at his confused face, then slowly took her hand and gently placed it on his cheek. "Conrad, Ian and Danny were my mother's Irish Wolfhound dogs."

"Oh...OOOH!!!" Duke exclaimed. "Now I feel like an idiot."

"Don't feel like an idiot. And as for my brothers, they will get what's coming to them. Have you seen three Irish men flying? If you stick around, maybe you will get to see it up close."

He held her tighter and laughed. "You are an amazing woman."

"You... you weren't going to leave, were you?" she asked him timidly, afraid of the answer.

"I...I don't know. I was so angry and hurt. I wasn't thinking clearly. I came to find you, hoping you would somehow keep me here."

"Did I?" Her voice was small, scared, thinking he might just get up and leave.

"Yes honey, you did."

She smiled at him, her eyes slightly closed.

"Honestly, you two should just stay in that room, so the rest of us can digest our breakfast," Siobhan's voice came from their right.

They turned to see Scarlett's sister run pass them, her eyes glaring at them at their little scene. "Shana, why do you even bother marrying him, he's probably going to leave you less than two hours after the wedding." Siobhan continued running on the trail, her light red ponytail swinging back and forth, mocking them.

Scarlett's vocal chords growled and she went to go after her sister, but Duke's strong arms held her down.

"Leave her. She's just jealous of you," Duke said to her. "Come on, let's go back inside."

She slowly nodded, rising to her feet, then turned towards Duke to see him also stand up. He took her hand in his and began to take the path back to the old plantation home. They passed the car, and the first sergeant immediately took out his bag from the passenger seat, before they headed inside the house.

The house stood quiet. Scarlett already knew that her brothers had gone to the martial arts school. They always left early in the morning to get prepared for the early classes.

Duke put his arm around her waist and slowly started to walk her up the stairs, her head leaned against him, her arm around his waist and a feeling of contentment rushed though his body.

They didn't notice Patrick O'Hara watching them from the parlor's doorway. "Looks like you finally met your match, my Shana," he said to himself, watching them near the top of the staircase.

Once inside the room, Duke closed the door, so that no other sibling interruptions could cause more trouble. He set the bag down next to the chair.

Scarlett sat on the bed, watching him walk around to the dresser, pick up the pill bottle and she swallowed hard. It wasn't his pill bottle that he held with a tight grip in his hands, it was hers!

Duke walked back over to her after getting her a glass of water from the room's small bathroom. He handed the glass then opened the pill bottle, took out one pill and handed it to her. "Take it. Please."

She bit her lip, staring at the pill in his hand as if it was pure poison. He didn't know and she didn't want him to know, that the little pill made her nightmares worse and she couldn't wake from them. She then glanced from the pill to his face. "Do I have to?" she asked, hoping it will work.

It didn't.

"Yes, honey." Duke tried to hand it to her again.

She took the pill in her hand and then looked at him. "Alright." Then she put the pill in her mouth, just under her tongue and sipped some of the water, making him think that she had 'taken' her medicine.

"Alright, I want you to lay down and get some sleep, okay?" Duke said gently, pushing her down onto the bed and then started to cover her with the blanket.

She raised her right hand and gave him a salute, the pill still under her tongue.

He kissed her after covering her up with the blanket. "I'll be back in a little bit. I have to go check in with Hawk. Get some sleep."

She nodded, watching him leave the room and close the door behind him. She waited a few seconds to make sure he was not returning to the room, then quick as a wick, she jumped out of the bed, dashed in the bathroom, spit out the pill in the toilet and flushed it down, waving at it. Then hurriedly went back to bed and closed her eyes, just in case he returned.

The first sergeant had made it downstairs to the kitchen, and was about to call Hawk when Patrick O "Hara's voice came from right behind him. "She's sleeping?"

"She took her pill, so she should be going to sleep soon," Duke said turning and looking at his future father-in-law.

"Good. Is everything alright between the two of you?" He eyed the young man.

"Yes sir," Duke said. "We're both just a little stressed right now."

Patrick nodded. "I understand. Well, seems to me that you got some time on your hands, so what you say on a nice sparring match at the school?" He chuckled at Duke's face.

"You want me to spar with you?" Duke asked, hoping he misunderstood.

"Scared, Lad?" Patrick smiled under his white beard. "You afraid of an old Irish man, like meself?"

"Umm...should I be, Sir?"

Patrick gave a loud guffaw and patted the young man on the shoulder. "Come on. I heard you do well in the boxing ring." He began to lead Duke out of the house, then turned around and gave a whistle. "Michael! We're leaving!"

"Who's Michael?" Duke asked letting the elder O'Hara lead him out.

Patrick turned and pointed. "That Conrad, is Michael."

Duke turned and his jaw almost hit the floor. Running at top speed towards them was one of the largest dogs he had ever seen. Even putting Timber and Junkyard together, Michael, the Irish Wolfhound was still larger.

The dog trotted, wagging its tail and then jumped into the O'Hara van. Duke chuckled, and opened the car door, sitting on the passenger seat. Michael sniffed the first sergeant and then gave him a sloppy kiss. Scarlett's father laughed as he put the car to drive and headed out of the estate.

It was short while later when Scarlett opened her eyes, breathing heavy, her heartbeat was quick and the fear was felt from the sweat trailing down her neck. She sat up on the bed and shook it off. Checking the clock, she realized only an hour had passed since Duke left. Getting out of bed, she also realized she needed something warm to drink. Opening the bedroom door, she left the room and headed down the stairs. At the bottom of the staircase, a voice floated from the parlor. Siobhan's!

"I'm almost close, Hunter. Don't make me pull out now." Her voice sounded agitated.

Scarlett stopped dead in her tracks, listening in. Her sister was obviously upset with whomever she was talking to on the phone.

"Yes, I understand." Siobhan paced in the parlor, impatiently. "I won't fail, not this time." She placed the receiver down, and then her eyes widened, spotting the counterintelligence agent near the parlor's entrance. "So, our little Shana has become a eavesdropper?" Her voice was stale.

Scarlett stood her ground. "No, I only came down to grab some coffee," she answered, but she was intrigued by who her sister was talking to on the phone.

"Then go get your coffee," Siobhan's bitter voice replied.

The other woman shook her head in dismay. "Anything wrong?" she asked genuinely.

Siobhan's eyes narrowed. "Nothing is wrong, Shana." Then she stared at her sister, her eyes studying the Joe member up and down. "Da tells me you're now some kind of soldier. I see you still like to play in the mud with the pigs."

Scarlett took a step forward, glaring at her.

"Ooh, did I hit a nerve, Shana?" Siobhan smiled cunningly. "I see that man of yours already left. They never stay long, do they, dear sister," she said sarcastically.

"Conrad is with Da at the school." Scarlett replied with an even tone.. "At least I don't go hunting!"

Siobhan growled and grabbed a nearby vase, throwing it at Scarlett, who easy ducked out of its way, causing the porcelain object to smash on the staircase, breaking into pieces.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve, Siobhan?" Scarlett mimicked the same exact words.

The phone began to ring and Siobhan eyed her sister, then the phone, letting it ring. "Don't you have nothing better to do that listen to other's people lives?" she snapped.

"Intelligence is my job, dear sister. Something that you are incapable of having," Scarlett said, and darted for the kitchen, just as another object crashed into the wall, where she stood only seconds ago.

She walked into the kitchen, and headed for the cupboard. Taking out one of the JOE mugs out of the cabinet, which Duke had given to the families when they had become captives of a Cobra plot. She poured a warm cup of coffee. She hesitated on staying in the room, thinking returning back to her bedroom would be better under the uncomfortable circumstances. A talk with Jaye would be certainly be much more pleasant then a another 'wonderful' conversation with her sister.

Coming out of the kitchen, her ears immediately caught the sound of a heated conversation coming from the parlor.

"This was not part of the agreement." Siobhan's voice floated in the hallway.

Scarlett began to briskly walk towards the staircase, not to listen in on another argument, but Siobhan's next words made her freeze in her tracks, again.

"Yes, there are two Joes here. But I can handle it."

Her blue eyes peeked around the edge of the doorway and she found her sister pacing once again, but this time there was no phone receiver in sight. Instead, Siobhan was talking into a communication wrist link.

A deep sounding voice echoed from the wristband. "I don't like failure. You were sent there for a mission, do it!"

Scarlett held her breath. She knew that voice! There was only one person which that voice belonged to!

"Everything would have been fine, if it weren't for those idiot Vipers you sent with me!" Siobhan hissed into the link.

Vipers! Scarlett gripped her coffee mug tighter, ignoring the burning sensation in her hand.

"You are the most trusted Crimson Guard, under my leadership. I wouldn't be surprised if Cobra Commander's low rank soldiers can't fire straight, even with their eyes wide open!"

Scarlett held her breath, listening intensely. She wondered what was the conversation about and also _where _her sister stood under Cobra's shoes. Siobhan said something in the link, and she missed it! She cursed herself under her breath.

The deep voice came on again. "I want those documents from the Atlanta History Center, the exhibition is only there for this week. No more failures. Got it?"

"Understood," Siobhan answered, looking in the comm.

"And if any of those Joes get in the way. Eliminate them! That's an order! Got that?

"Crystal."

"Your backup will be there momentarily."

Siobhan's face changed color. "I don't need-"

"Save it. No failures! Destro out."

Destro! Scarlett's mind screamed in pure shock and felt her hand lose grip of the coffee mug as it fell to the ground and shattered, spilling the black liquid everywhere.

"You can't seem to understand the meaning of not listening in on other people's conversations!" Siobhan's voice hissed close to where she stood.

The Joe woman turned, facing now, not only a sister, but also a sister who worked for the terrorist group. Cobra!

Scarlett didn't have a chance to open her mouth as the first attack came from nowhere. Siobhan's foot smashed on her chin, sending her flying against the wall, and landing on one of the small tables in the hall, smashing it into pieces.

Siobhan charged for another attack and Scarlett was ready, her foot collided with her sister's stomach, sending the other woman backwards and falling to the floor, with a thud.

It was the break she needed to stand up and face the woman who she knew only by blood.

Siobhan growled, rising from the floor by doing a flip —an exact imitation of Scarlett's! She charged forward, using martial arts movements with precision.

Scarlett blocked her shoulder attack then when she counterattacked, Siobhan blocked it, even before the targeted area was hit. Attack after attack, block after block, Siobhan matched Scarlett's every movement, every attack formation and every skill.

Then Siobhan pivoted, using her right foot, she hurled it on Scarlett's stomach area sending the counterintelligence agent crashing in one of the curios, glass flying everywhere.

Scarlett breathed heavily, but she was not about to give up. With a swift move, she thrust her knee up, just as Siobhan was about to go for another attack. The move sent her sister spinning and falling on the couch, causing it to fall backwards.

They both slowly stood up, each breathing heavily, watching each other's face, and soldier mask, ready to continue the battle.

"Give it up, Shana. You cannot defeat me." Siobhan's green eyes were cold as a snake's skin.

"I'll try," Scarlett replied. She took a step forward, ready for the next attack. A sound came from behind her and it was too late to use any action, as something solid hit her head, sending her falling down to the ground, unconscious.

Siobhan glared at the other person who entered the room, dressed in a Cobra Viper uniform. "What the hell you did that for Victoria! That was my battle, you shouldn't have interfered."

Victoria Hart, Jaye's cousin, stood above the unconscious G. I. Joe member. "The fight was getting boring anyway," she said, dusting off her hands and then glanced around the room. "We need to leave, before she awakens. And we have a job to do. Move." She turned and left the room.

Siobhan nodded, staring down at Scarlett, quickly she bent down to check for a pulse, before standing back up and following Victoria out of the house to the two awaiting Rattlers.


	17. a sé déag

A few hours later, Patrick O'Hara and Duke walked into the house, only to stop dead in their tracks, when they discovered the destruction in the parlor room.

Duke held his breath, his eyes widening with shock at the shattered furniture, then glancing towards the destroyed curio and the scattered glass pieces all over the room. His heart almost stopped, when he spotted the blood speck stains on the wall, next to what it seemed a beyond repair crystal vase.

He heard Patrick O'Hara gasp, when he walked in further into the once elegant room. The older man's face had turned ghostly white. "Where are they?" he asked in a small voice.

Duke pulled out his side arm he always had concealed on him. "Stay here," he told Patrick and started searching.

The first sergeant's face immediately changed into mask of professionalism. He didn't know what had occurred in the home, but his top priority at that moment was finding Scarlett, and her sister. He first searched the kitchen, then headed slowly, carefully, down the basement, his gun ready to aim. His blue eyes roamed the training room, and found it empty.

Heading up the stairs again, he retraced his steps to the hallway. A broken object caught his sight. Bending slowly down, he immediately identified it, a Joe mug. Only one woman in this household would drink from this mug, and she had a long dark red ponytail. He touched the liquid and found it cold.

Standing back up, he turned towards the circular staircase, looking up, for any possible movement or intruders. Continuing to stare towards the second floor, he walked silently up the stairs, with each step, alertly.

Once on the second landing, he pivoted left and right, making sure, nothing or anyone would jump out at him. He traveled towards Scarlett's room and found the door wide open. Glancing inside, his heart skipped a beat, finding the bed, unoccupied.

"Shana!" his mind screamed, hoping to find her, safe.

Turning around, he checked the other rooms on the second floor, but found nothing, no other ransacked rooms, everything in its rightful place, yet two O'Hara's were missing. He lowered his gun slowly down, and his hand raked through his thick blond hair. He took two strides to head towards the staircase, when something caught his eyes.

Leaning down towards the wooden floor, he found traces of several small speck of blood. His finger gently touched and he found it still wet. He glanced up and spotted two side by side white doors. Slowly he turned the old knob and swung one of the doors open, to reveal a hidden staircase.

Taking a few steps, he noticed that it lead to the third floor, which by the looks of the dust covered stairs had been rarely used. A set of non-dusted areas caught his attention, footprints! Someone was up there!

With his gun drawn, Duke walked up the stairs to the third floor. He glanced to the first room and found nothing, heard nothing. Continuing down the hallway, another room stood before him and from what it seemed, it used to be a nursery. He looked to the left and right, but only white covered sheets greeted the first sergeant.

His heart began to beat faster, his pulse quickened, his breathing escalated. Room after room, he couldn't find her, and he was afraid to find her if anything had happened to her.

Shaking the thought away, a gust of wind touched his shoulder. His head turned and saw a small hallway to his right that led to a room. Walking very slowly, his steps silently nearing the doorway, his gun set to aim and fire, his held his breath for a split second.

His foot stepped inside the room and froze. The room was completely empty, no furniture or objects in sight. The wind poked at him once more, and he gazed upon where it had entered. There, at the window seat, straight ahead of him, was a figure, with long red hair, in a pony tail. The missing O'Hara. His O'Hara.

Duke carefully stepped closer to her, not to frighten her. The window was opened and the wind caused the red mane to dance with the breeze. Edging closer, he noticed the small lacerations on her hands, then his eyes traveled to her face, where he inhaled sharply. The woman he loved, was white as snow, her eyes, barely blinking, staring at the river, which mimicked its viewer. He saw small cuts on her face, and he knew the glass had met her skin. His hand slowly touched her hair, saying her name softly. "Shana?"

But Scarlett barely heard her name, her eyes were in a far away trance, and Duke swallowed hard to determine what the hell had happened. A dark spot on her red hair caused his heart to jump, seeing the trail of blood, down her beautiful features. He kneeled down, a lump in his throat. Hoping that his world, the world that was in front of him, was all right. He put a hand over hers, and said her name once more.

"Shana...baby, please answer me. We need to get you cleaned up and stitched up," Duke said desperately. "Come on, baby."

She didn't answer him, she barely moved. He slowly rose and sat next to her on the window seat. There were no tears in her eyes, there were no tremors, and he wondered what was wrong. He gently cupped her chin and turned her head to meet his.

"Shana, you're scaring me."

"Siobhan's a Cobra," Scarlett said in a small voice. Her words sounded like poison.

"Are you sure?" Duke asked cupping her bloody cheek.

She slowly nodded. "Positive. I overheard her talking with Destro. about a mission. He ordered her to steal some historical documents from the Atlanta Historical Center."

Duke's eyes clouded and he went to stand up, but Scarlett touched his arm, gently, telling him to stay put.

"I called the base, talked to Flint. He's sending a unit to check it out, and he ordered me to find someplace to hide. This was the only place I could think of."

"We need to get you taken care of. Come on," Duke said, taking her hand and getting up.

"I'm fine, really. It's just a few scratches. I can only imagine what I look like." She glanced up at him. "At least this time it wasn't a Cobra train, with Dreadnoks driving it," She joked.

"Shana, you are going to need stitches on your head."

Scarlett looked at him confused. "I am? It probably looks worse than it is," she stated, sounding optimistically. Then her eyes changed full of worry. "What am I going to say to my father? He's going to be devastated."

"The truth. He deserves that much." Duke picked Scarlett up, cradling her in his arms. "Let's get you to the ER."

Scarlett nodded, giving up, letting him carry her. But the sound of footsteps walking closer to the room caught both their attentions. "Someone's coming," she whispered in his ear.

He nodded, setting her down, making sure she was behind him, his body shielding her, protecting her. He raised his gun up, ready to face the unknown visitor. A shadow neared the room and the shadow became a silhouette and the silhouette became a man. Flint!

Duke lowered his gun, staring at the warrant officer.

"There you are!" Flint said with relief in his voice, then walked out to the hallway. "DOC! Mr. O'HARA! I found them!"

Scarlett peeked out behind Duke. "Did you stop them?"

Flint's eyes widened at the sight of her. "Shana!" Then quickly composed himself. He sadly shook his head. "Nothing. They got the documents, whatever they wanted with them. But Intel informed us that several other Historical Museums have been broken into these past months and all of them reported similar documents missing. We still working on the details, only clue is that all the documents belonged to geniuses."

"I wonder what our snake friends are up to," Scarlett said skeptically. She looked to Duke. "I'll go to the ER now," she said, hoping to avoid another meeting with Doc.

"Doc's here. He'll take care of you," Duke said picking her back up.

"Really, we could go to the ER," Scarlett replied, and he chuckled, carrying her out the door and down the steps. She held him tightly around his neck.

They found Mr. O 'Hara, Jaye and Doc in the second floor hallway, and their eyes widened, when they saw Scarlett.

Duke carried her into the bedroom, with Mr. O'Hara, Jaye and Doc, following them inside. He gently set her on the bed, and touched her cheek one last time before making room for Doc.

"Duke, can you get me some water and clothes to clean her wounds," Doc asked the first sergeant, then looked down at his patient. "You two keep me on my toes. This is the second time in two days I'm here."

Scarlett gulped, then turned to Jaye, who was wearing a pink T-shirt which read, PIG PT ROCKS. "Punishment?" she asked her friend.

"What made you think that?" Jaye asked sarcastically rolling her eyes playfully.

"Smart ass," Duke teased. He walked into the bathroom, grabbed a plastic bowl from the cabinet and filled it with water, then taking a towel, he went over to Doc and handed the items.

Doc took the towel, gently wet it and started cleaning the gash on Scarlett's forehead, making her wince.

"Let's see, not too bad. Just going to cover it with bandage, you're lucky no stitches," Doc said, then asked, "What hit you, got any idea?" He asked, starting to wrap her head.

"Don't know. I was knocked out from behind," Scarlett answered.

Doc nodded. He cleaned the rest of her cuts and finished examining her. "Bed, two days. That's an order." He picked up the sleeping pills that were on the nightstand.

"Duke, when did she take the pill last?" he asked.

"This morning," Duke answered taking Scarlett's hand.

Jaye stood there laying her hand on her slightly rounded belly watching them. Flint put a hand around her waist, pulling her close.

"This morning?" Doc asked again, receiving a nod from the field commander. He stared at Duke, then slowly turned his head to Scarlett. "Well, you want to tell him or should I?" Doc asked in a not so pleased voice.

Scarlett looked down, staying silent. Duke was going to be livid, and she deserved it.

"You pulled the pill under your tongue trick didn't you?" Jaye asked her.

"Pill under yer tongue trick?" Patrick O'Hara asked.

"Yeah, it's where you put the pill under your tongue and pretend to swallow it and when they aren't looking, you spit it out. I taught her that," Jaye answered Patrick then smacked herself in the forehead. "Forget the last part of that."

"Allie! You did _what_!" Flint asked in shock.

Scarlett slumped down lower on the bed, watching Duke closely.

Doc shook his head. "One, Jaye, you just yourself two weeks being Nurse's Smith's assistant," he said, causing the cover ops agent to gulp. He then turned to the redhead. "And two. Scarlett, you got two choices right now. Either I shove this pill down your throat, or he does." He pointed to Duke.

"Give it to me," Duke said giving Scarlett a stern glare.

"But Doc..." Jaye tried to argue.

Patrick was trying really hard not to laugh.

Doc turned to face Jaye. "Want three weeks? And you can clean Shipwreck's toilet too!"

Scarlett eyed Duke and swallowed hard. His face had changed dramatically from being concerned to angry. If she had to bolt out of there, she was going to do it. She kept her mouth tightly shut, that pill was not going to go down her throat

Jaye watched her friend's face and got a brilliant idea. Scarlett needed a distraction, so she was going to get a distraction. She lifted her hand over her forehead and pretended to faint.

Duke turned around, watching Jaye hit the floor and rushed to help, and at the same moment, Doc stood up from the bed, heading towards the fainted woman, which effectively taking all eyes off Scarlett.

"Allie!!" Flint screamed loudly, just as the same instant, Scarlett jumped out of the bed, jumped over Doc, who was kneeling besides her fallen best friend and bolted out of the room.

Jaye lay still, her eyes still shut, hoping her friend got away.

"SHANA!!!" Duke yelled.

"Go get her and bring her back here. It's time she went back to the infirmary on base," Doc said angrily.

"Conrad, be careful," Patrick said, worried about the field commander and his daughter. "I've never seen her like this."

"Allie, wake up, Allie!!" Flint patted his wife's cheek gently, trying to wake his wife up.

"I will," Duke said before taking off after Scarlett.

Jaye moaned softly, moving her head back and forth.

"Alright Miss Award winning Oscar, wake up. We got to find a redhead who is probably going to be murdered by a certain blond man." Flint smirked at his wife, who opened her eyes and winked at him.

Duke ran out of the hallway watching Scarlett leave the house from the front door, he cursed under his breath and ran down the steps, quickly.

Outside, Scarlett looked to her left and right and dashed towards the oak tree, there was one safe haven she knew that the first sergeant didn't. Her bare feet ran madly across the lawn, and she ignored his bellow from the house's open door.

Duke ran full speed after her. "Get back here now, Shana!!! I mean it!!!"

She glanced backwards, watching him start run at top speed towards her. She quickly dashed down the wild thicket path towards the back of the estate. There was only one place safe now and he couldn't find her there.

"Shana!" Patrick's voice filled the air, running out to the back veranda, Flint and Jaye close behind. He watched his daughter disappear, and he knew exactly where she was heading. He watched Duke lose the redhead, and saw his head move back and forth. "Conrad! Run down to the cottage!" he yelled, hopefully that the first sergeant heard him.

Flint turned to Jaye. "Let's take the Striker. Help Duke from the air."

Duke headed in the direction that Patrick had indicated.

"No way. You guys want to find her. You're on your own," Jaye said turning, then walked away from her husband, going back into the kitchen and sitting down on the chair, with a smirk on her face.

Flint shook his head and dashed after Duke. "Shana! Get back you crazy Irish woman!"

Down the path, Scarlett turned left and ran passed an old small cottage. She quickly headed straight, down a green thicket overflowing unmarked path, then stopped in front of an old large tree. Jumping up on the branch, she quickly maneuvered her body up the tree, and into her brother's tree house. She looked out from the tree house window, spotting Duke, near by.

"Shana please..." Duke pleaded desperately, his head moving about, searching.

He heard movement coming from a bush and turned, hoping it was her coming out, giving up. But it wasn't, watching the warrant officer emerge from the bushes.

"Recondo would love this place," Flint said. "Is this the cottage? Where is she?"

"I don't know," Duke said sadly. "Damn it. Dash, what the hell am I going to do? She won't let me help her."

Flint patted his friend's arm. "I don't know. But something is bothering her a lot. Enough to escape meds, and Scarlett has never denied taking medicine or needles, unlike a certain five month old pregnant person we know."

"I don't know how you do it, Dash. I would have killed Allie long ago," Duke said as they looked around the outside of the cottage.

"Can you send me on a nice long mission? Like maybe six months?" Flint suggested, looking through the window of the cottage. "Sorry, no redhead, Sleeping Beauties, Snow Whites or dwarfs in sight."

Scarlett watched them from the tree house, her eyes slightly closing. She had become dizzy from the headache and was winded from the run. She kicked herself silently, she should have just taken the pill and be done with it, but those dreams, those nightmares, wouldn't let her go. She shivered and sat down, resting her head against the wall, listening to Duke and Flint search for her.

The first sergeant and warrant officer started searching from around the cottage's perimeter.

"And miss you getting tormented during the delivery of your child. Not a chance bucko," Duke said as he started checking the brush for any sign of red hair.

"I tried." Flint shrugged, faking a sad sigh. "Just you wait until a certain redhead is pregnant and then you'll see my real torment!" He walked over to several bushes and began searching, parting branches aside. "Come on Red Riding Hood! The wolves want to play!"

From above his head, he didn't notice the camouflaged tree house and the redhead inside. Scarlett held her breath, hoping they were not going to find her. Suddenly, she felt something move on top of her head, a slowly lifted her hand to touch the small fuzzy eight legged creature. and without thinking, she let out a blood chilling scream, causing several of the birds in the tree to fly away.

Flint looked up, searching left and right. "What the hell?" he asked bewildered, just as another scream shot through the trees.

Duke looked up. "SHANA!!!" He spotted the wooden structure, found the hidden route up to the camouflaged tree house and hurried up inside.

Scarlett held her breath, watching his head emerge from the trapdoor. He didn't look pleased at all and he looked worried, very worried. She knew it, she was going to get the lecture of her life, and she deserved every single word that would come out of his mouth. She was also afraid, afraid that he would turn, walk away and never return. Her head spun and another dizzy spell surrounded her. Her eyes never left his. She bit her lower lip and awaited the talk.

"You shouldn't have run away like that, Shana. There is something wrong and I've never known you to run from your problems." He came closer and took the eight legged animal out of her hair.

"You're right." She looked at him, her eyes defeated. "But seems I can't even run away from this problem. It haunts me everywhere."

"This is nothing," Duke said as he squashed the spider. "It's kind of cute."

Scarlett shivered. "Don't remind me." Not looking at the dead creature..

"Come on," Duke said. "Doc's ordered us back to the base and Jaye's got a date with Nurse Smith."

Scarlett gulped, having to face Doc once again. Her eyes moved to the ground, staring at the old cracked wooden floor. "Are you angry?" She didn't dare look upon his features. Her heart pounded quickly.

"A little. But I'm more worried than angry," Duke said. "Come on."

Scarlett slowly stood up from the floor, then walked over to him. She touched his arm gently, for support. "Con, I'm sorry for making you angry and worried." She looked into his eyes. "I'll take the pills." Hoping he didn't notice her crossed fingers in her other hand.

"Well, I think Doc is going to ensure you do," Duke said pulling her into a hug.

"Yes, by having a certain first sergeant shove them down my throat."

"I'm not going to do that. But you are going to start taking them. It's not good for you not to sleep. You need to stay well, so maybe in a year or two, you will be in the same condition as Allie," Duke said, holding her tightly and kissing the top of her head.

She giggled. "So basically, you want me to start cursing in Gaelic, throwing things at you, not to mention getting sick all over your uniform and chasing Joes all over the base?"

"As long as you have my child growing inside you, then yes."

"Then you have a deal, First Sergeant Hauser." Scarlett's head moved closer to his face.

He smiled and leaned down, his lips meeting hers.

"Hey Tarzan! Jane! What's going on up in that tree house?" Flint's voice from down on the ground broke the moment. "Hurry up! Cheeta is hungry!"

"We're coming. Help her down, okay," Duke called out and motioned for Scarlett to go on.

"You can go that way, Conrad. I'll go jump out the window." Scarlett smirked at his shocked face, then walked over to the tree house's window, put her leg over the edge. She grabbed hold on something next to a branch and jumped out.

"SHANA!!!" Duke rushed over the window and looked out.

Scarlett slid down a heavyset rope, and landed down on the ground. "It's the only way out. The boys had it made that way. Easy escape route."

"You're going to be the death of me, woman," Duke teased and slid down the rope.

Her face paled. "I…I hope not."

Flint rushed towards them. "Okay, when I mentioned the Tarzan thing, I didn't know you two would take it seriously and swing through the trees!" he said amazed.

"Hey, I was just teasing. I'm not going anywhere." Duke said to her truthfully, then looked at his best friend. "Remind me to kill your wife when we get back to the house."

"The way her moods swings are at the moment, Conrad. I suggest you wait until she has the baby, and then by all means good buddy, have fun." Flint grinned.

Scarlett shook her head. "I'll pretend I never heard that."

Duke put his arm around her waist and started leading them back to the house. Down the path, they passed the gravestones, and Flint gasped.

"Who...what?" he asked confused, not expecting gravestones in the backyard.

Scarlett glanced at Duke and sent him a quick wink. "Oh, those. They are just two old close friends, named Ian and Danny."

Flint's eyes widened. "You... you mean, they exist!"

Duke bit his lip hard to keep from laughing.

"Yes, they exist, or existed..." Her voice trailed off.

The warrant officer turned pale. "I think I'm going to follow Duke and pass out." He leaned against the second in command. "Hold me."

Duke rolled his eyes and shoved off the other man with a chuckle, shaking his head while nearing the house.

When they entered the kitchen, they found both Mr. O'Hara and Jaye laughing and having an amused conversation in Gaelic. They also noticed that Jaye had four plates in front of her, filled with various foods. At the moment, she was eating what it seemed a roast beef, peanut butter, jelly and cheese sandwich, with ice cream and peas on the side.

Scarlett glanced to see Doc turn from the phone in kitchen and glare at her. She held her breath, listening on his conversation.

"Yes, Hawk. They just came back, with my AWOL patient," Doc explained on the phone to the commanding officer. Then nodded. "Yes, Sir. I'll give her that message."

She swallowed hard and sent Duke a pleading look.

Flint sat next to Jaye. "Can I have a taste of that?" he asked indicating to a untouched plate of salad with raisins and M&Ms in it.

Jaye pushed the plate over in front of him and after swallowing what was in her mouth she asked, "So, you found her?"

"Yeah, well, no thanks to you," Duke said with a glare.

Flint chewed, swallowed, then said, "Yes, she was up in the tree house, swinging in the vines."

Patrick stood up from the table and embraced his daughter. "You all right, Shana?" he asked her concerned.

"I'm fine, Da. Don't worry," Scarlett assured him.

He nodded. "Alright, both of you sit down and I'll bring you some food. I'm not letting you leave this house without eating something!"

Scarlett weakly nodded and sat next to Jaye, and ignored Doc's 'just wait till I get my hands on you back at the base' look.

Jaye took the bottle of ketchup and poured it on top of her ice cream.

"Oh, that is just nasty," Duke groaned.

Scarlett's eyes widened towards Jaye's plate, which now the pregnant woman took a large spoonful of the stuff and swallowed it whole. "Conrad, I... think I'm slowly changing my mind on what you told me earlier."

A shadow crossed her face and she looked up to see Doc, staring down at her with crossed arms and non pleasant looking face.

"If you pull a stunt like that again Scarlett, you are going to see nothing but sedation needles for months. Got it?" His finger tapped on his sleeve. "After Miss Actress finishes her punishment, you got two weeks with Nurse Smith." Doc leaned closer to her face. "And when we get back on the base, and you are rested. Hawk wants to see you in his office."

"Yes, Doc," Scarlett managed to say, then looked at her father. "Da, can you do me a favor?"

"Yes me, Alanna. What is it?" Patrick asked.

"Can you have the boys dig a nice large hole next to Ian and Danny? Because that is where I'll be going after my CO tars and feathers me to death," Scarlett said in a serious tone.

Flint spat out the amount salad in his mouth, continuously coughing. "Wat...wat...er." he finally managed to choke out.

Jaye handed her husband a glass of water that was on the table in front of her than patted his back.

"No, you won't," Duke stated. "He's just worried about you."

Scarlett turned her head and looked at him. "I'll send you a nice postcard from Brazil, with all of Mocha's distant cousins surrounding me."

"I'll be going with you if he sends you there," Duke vowed.

"Aww, how cute," Jaye teased.

"I think I just got morning sickness," Flint groaned.

Scarlett smiled at the first sergeant, taking his hand in hers, with a squeeze. No matter what happened, they would face it together.


	18. a seacht déag

It was two weeks after Duke and Scarlett returned from leave. The news of the couple's engagement spread quickly around the base, no thanks to a certain five and half month old pregnant covert operative agent. The engagement was not the only news that made the Joes huddle into groups, whispering and talking. It was discovered that a certain first sergeant had passed out during his vacation down south and every Joe who was extremely brave or extremely stupid made it their duty to mock Duke with every chance they got. But, it was Shipwreck's, Alpine's and Bazooka's rendition of Scarlett's brothers, holding shovels and singing 'Danny Boy', that made the sergeant lose it and chase the three men around the base with one of Jaye's javelins.

Scarlett once again had a full schedule with training sessions. Though she had help from Jinx, it was quite clear from the Cobra activity in the United States that every second spent on training the Greenshirts and other Joes had become critical. Her days were filled with running, training and hiding her exhaustion from four higher officers. Her nights were filled with haunted images. If Duke discovered that she had switched the pills with aspirin, (another lesson learned from Jaye), he would give her a few dreams to remember, permanently.

Jaye had served her punishment in the infirmary, though the rumors still circled on the current whereabouts of a certain nurse. Several Joes admitted that they saw Jaye lock the nurse in the closet, leaving her there for a full day, while others told that Jaye had 'taken care' of Nurse Smith, and the good nurse was now under Beach Head's obstacle course.

Flint was mostly found in the Mess, getting every food known to man for his always growing more hungry wife. While, other times, the Joes saw him duck and cover from various objects that flew from a certain Scottish hand.

But they all agreed on one thing, they needed a relaxing evening.

In Scarlett's suite, the Joe women had stationed themselves with various magazines, wedding gown books and plenty of Virgin Beer to go around, though Jaye had to have sparking water.

"Alright, this must be the most ugliest looking bridesmaid's gown I've ever seen!" stated Jinx, sitting cross-legged on the sofa. "Who on earth is going to wear raspberry and silver together?"

"What about this one? It's hunter green and fuchsia," Cover Girl said, pointing to another picture of a gown.

Jaye looked over her shoulder at the picture. "It's a good thing I don't get morning sickness anymore."

"Hmm, what about these light blue ones?" Scarlett asked from the chair. She leaned forward to show a nice long gown with short puffy sleeves.

Jinx wrinlkled her nose. "I like the color, not the design," she said, then she pointed out, "Don't forget that Allie is going to be fuller by then. Put her in that dress and she is going to really look like a whale!"

Jaye threw a pillow at Jinx. "HEY!!!" She was about to continue her rant when her eyes widened, she managed to get up off the couch and took off out of the suite.

Scarlett and the others glanced at each other in alarm.

"What happened?" Cover Girl asked, getting up and looking out in the hallway.

"Don't know but I'm going after her," Jinx said with a wink and followed a really fast crutch walking Jaye.

Scarlett shook her head. "This is going to be interesting. Let's go, Court."

"Right behind you, Bridezilla," Cover Girl said with a laugh following everyone out.

Jaye walked very briskly, using her crutches to rush out of the women's quarters and head for the main building. She ignored Jinx calling out to her. She passed the mess, ignoring the shouts of the whereabouts of Nurse Smith and burst into Hawk's office where Flint was in a meeting with Hawk, Duke, General Flagg and Colonel Sharpe. Her eyes were wide as saucers.

"Lady Jaye!" Hawk's stern voice echoed in the room. "What's the meaning of this?"

General Flagg and Colonel Sharpe glanced at each other curiously and looked at the woman who had barged in on an important meeting, wearing a T-shirt with a jumping frog which read, 'One in the Hopper'.

Jaye ignored everyone. "Dash, come here now!!!" Her voice sounded extremely urgent.

Flint jumped out of his seat, with worry. "Allie, what's wrong. Are you in any pain? Do you want me to get Doc? Are you hungry? Are you dizzy?" he said all in one breath.

Hawk raised his eyebrows and exchanged curious glances with the others in the room.

She grabbed Flint's hands and put them on her swollen belly. Her face had a look of pure shock. "Feel."

Flint held his hand on Jaye's stomach. "Feel what?" Moving his hand up and down.

Suddenly he felt something push out at his hands. "THAT!!!" Jaye shrieked in delight.

Flint's eyes widened. "Is... is that the baby?" he asked in awe.

A grin spread across Jaye's face as she slowly nodded. "Y...yes."

Flint looked around the room. "The baby moved!" he announced. "My son moved!"

"Hey, it could be a girl you know!" Jaye protested.

The warrant officer smiled. "Doesn't matter." He cupped her face and kissed her tenderly. "I love you, Allie."

"I love you too," Jaye said nuzzling against him.

Hawk cleared his throat.

General Flagg looked over to Col. Sharpe. "What's going on?" he asked.

Col. Sharpe grinned. "Didn't you get the memo? They're breeding now."

Suddenly, the door burst open again, and the rest of the Joe women dashed inside.

"Allie, is everything alright?" Scarlett asked in concern, looking at her best friend.

"The baby's moving," Jaye said excitedly.

All the women started squealing at the same time, then ran to Jaye and hugged her all at once. The men covered their ears from the excited yells that filled the room.

"Let me feel," Jinx asked excitedly.

"When did you start feeling the baby move?" Scarlett asked excitedly.

"Will you people let the whale breathe,and let me feel!" Cover Girl said excitedly.

"Whale?!" Jaye exclaimed.

"Owww, Jaye, my foot!" Flint moaned with pain, moving his leg away.

Cover Girl gulped and took several steps backwards, tripping on one of the chairs and falling into Duke's lap.

Hawk shook his head with closed eyes.

General Flagg chuckled, and whispered to Col. Sharpe. "I guess those two are next, from the looks of things." He pointed to Cover Girl and Duke.

"Sorry, Duke," Cover Girl said with a blush and she stood up from the embarrassed first sergeant.

"Well, if your feet weren't so big I wouldn't have stepped on them," Jaye retorted hotly.

"Maybe my baby will also have my big feet," Flint replied.

Scarlett, Cover Girl and Jinx exchanged a similar look. Flint had just entered the fire pit, from the looks of his wife's angry features.

Col. Sharpe chuckled. "Flagg, remember this part?"

General Flagg smiled. "Oh, yes. And here comes the fireworks."

"MY BABY WILL NOT HAVE BIG FEET!!!" Jaye yelled, her face turning red with anger.

"Allie, you can't control if the baby is going to have big feet or not!" Flint exclaimed. "Maybe it will have a big head!"

"Flint..." Hawk tried to warn the warrant officer, but knew it was too late.

"BIG HEAD!!! SO IT'S TRUE YOU WANT ME TO BE IN MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF PAIN AND DIE!!!" Jaye yelled, tears running down her face. She turned and as fast as she could on the crutches she left out of the room in haste.

"Somebody's in trouble," Cover Girl said in a sing song voice.

"Shut up, Courtney," Flint growled. He shook his head.

"Well? Aren't you going to go after her?" Scarlett asked him, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, Mad Hatter. Move that skinny bum of yours and make like an amoeba and split!" Jinx said crossly.

"Go after her, Flint!" Cover Girl stated, hands on her hips.

The three women cornered the warrant officer.

"What are you waiting for?

"Can't you see you made her upset?"

"You have legs, use them, too bad you got no brains."

"ENOUGH!" Hawk shouted, making the entire room go into silence. "Flint, go find your wife and settle this. The rest of you, back to your quarters." Then he turned to Duke. "Duke, escort the ladies and make sure they don't get into any more trouble. Flagg, Sharpe and I are going to Joes for some drinks. Now! That's an order!"

Duke stood up chuckling. "Man, Dash don't you know when to quit talking?" he asked as he ushered the women out of there.

"Conrad, what goes around comes around," Flint said. "Just wait until you get the redhead in that condition."

"Excuse me?" Scarlett's voice came next to the warrant officer. "In that condition?" She twisted her leg around, causing the warrant officer to fall on the ground with a thump.

Flint groaned from the floor, and laid still.

"Dash, when are you going to learn that us women stick together?" Cover Girl asked as she bent down over him.

"Yeah, you all come in packs, like wolves." Flint sat up. "Now I see six of you." He rested his hand on his head.

Footsteps were heard and they all turned to see Falcon and Beach Head walking towards them.

"What's going on?" asked Falcon, looking at Flint.

"Hot shot over there, just made the wrong move, opening his mouth," Jinx explained.

"Is that all?" Beach Head asked.

Flint stood up. "No, also got beaten up by a girl," he said, pointing to Scarlett.

"There's more from where that came from." Scarlett stepped forward.

"Alright! I'll go find her!" Flint said defeated.

"Good boy," Cover Girl praised, patting the top of his head.

Duke roared with laughter and almost fell onto his younger brother.

"I think she may be back at my suite," Scarlett stated. She glanced at the other Joe women. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

The other two exchanged looks and grinned, and the men all glanced at each other nervously,

"What... Shana!" Flint tried to say, but was cut off by Scarlett grabbing him by the shoulders. "Stop-- Courtney, Keiko!" he ordered at the two other Joe women, grabbing his legs.

"Alright girls," Scarlett ordered. "Let's take Big Mouth back to the suite."

"Conrad!!!!" Flint hollered, as the women carried him away.

"You're on your own with this one old buddy," Duke said with a chuckle as he casually followed the women. "You two men coming with us?" he asked Beach Head and Falcon.

"We're not missing this for the world," Falcon said and they followed the women.

Several Joes stopped to stare at the sight of the three Joe women carrying Flint, while Duke, Falcon and Beach Head followed, singing 'Danny Boy'. [Heehee

Shipwreck wheeled his wheelchair, with Brutus on his lap towards them. "Hey Flint! Where can I send the flowers?"

"WRECK! PT!!! Three weeks!" Flint growled. "All of you! PT Three weeks!" he yelled at the women.

"Looks like someone is PMSing," Scarlett stated.

"PMSing?" asked Jinx.

"Yes, Positively Mad Syndrome," she explained, causing the group to laugh.

They walked towards the suite and from the noise in the hall and Flint's cries for help, Jaye walked out using her crutches, saw her husband and burst into laughter.

"I think they're getting ready to pour the foundation for the new store room if you want to take him out there and put him out of my misery," Jaye said in-between fits of laughter.

"Allie!" Flint said in shock, while the girls dragged him in the suite.

"Put him in the chair," Scarlett ordered, still carrying the warrant officer.

"What-" Flint tried to say, but was thrown on the chair.

"Shana, what next?" Jinx asked, looking at the counterintelligence agent.

"Don't know," Scarlett replied with a smile. "Allie? What do you want us to do to him? Besides creating a Greek statue from the concrete?

Duke, Falcon and Beach Head,stood in the doorway, laughing.

"Let's put some makeup on him," Jaye said, laughing so hard she was almost falling over.

"HELL NO!" Flint hollered loudly. "Don't you DARE! I'll give you all KP for a month!"

Scarlett rushed into the bedroom and grabbed her make up case. Then she handed Jaye the lipstick.

The other men burst into laughter. Beach Head, laughed so hard, he passed gas and that resulted into more laughter. With a bang, the door closed behind them, and they turned to see Scarlett, with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Grab them!" Scarlett yelled. Just as she grabbed Duke by the arm and led him to the couch.

"Jinx, now Jinx..." Falcon pleaded, moving back, only to get caught against the wall.

Cover Girl stalked closer to Beach Head with a smirk on her face.

Jaye sat down on Flint's lap with the lipstick in her hand.

Scarlett gave Duke a cunning grin, before starting putting blush on him.

For the next five minutes, the suite was filled with laughter from the women and threats of punishments from the men. After the mission was complete and the men thought they had gotten the worst, Jaye took out a camera and shot several pictures of them.

"I want a eight by ten!" Jinx said, laughing, enjoying Falcon's new look.

"Make that two!" Cover Girl smirked, patting Beach Head on the shoulder.

"Relax, we are going to make enough of these babies for the entire base." Scarlett giggled.

The men looked all horrified at each other.

Jaye looked at Flint from where she stood right in front of him. "Serves you right for wanting me to die." She turned to walk away.

Duke grabbed Scarlett's arm. "Please don't do this," he whispered.

Cover Girl grinned at Beach Head. "Aren't you glad I'm not Allie?"

Flint grabbed Jaye before she was able to run, turned her around, pulled her in his arms, and bend down to give her the most passionate kiss, that all eyes in the room froze watching them. When their lips parted. He touched her cheek and whispered. "Don't ever say things like that, if you thought I did, then I'm sorry. But right now, you and the baby mean more to me than even being a Joe."

Beach Head turned to Cover Girl. "You're right, I'm glad you aren't Lady Jaye. I rather be Wreck's nurse for the year, then what I see here in front of me right now."

The phone began to ring and Scarlet left Duke on the couch, without answering his plea. One the second ring she answered it. "Red's House of Beauty, today's special, Joe men makeovers, bring one Joe, and get free photo of your creation. Would you like an appointment?"

Everyone in the room turned towards the redhead, who was now nodding on the phone. "Sure, bring them right up. Thanks Alpine," Scarlett said into the receiver and hanged up. She turned and faced the surprised looks. She swallowed a giggle. "I'll go get some more Virgin Beer, regular beer, and sparkling water." She hurried into the kitchen.

"Vincent!" Jinx scolded, leaning slightly from the Green Beret."Stop tickling my neck!"

"Well, were would you like me to tickle you then?" Falcon said flirtily.

"Anyone else have an idea, before we watch another scene of Joe Love Connection," Beach Head pleaded.

"I don't know, kind of love that show myself," Flint said, still holding to his wife, and rubbing her back with one of his hands, relaxing her.

Jaye laid her head against Flint's chest relishing the feel of him rubbing her. "Yeah me too." She moaned softly. "That feels good, my back has been hurting."

"I'm going to wash this stuff off," Duke said standing up and rushing to the bathroom.

Cover Girl laughed and turned to Beach Head."I think you would be proud of yourself if I was like Allie right now."

"Heh, that is all I needed in my life, a pregnant wannabe actress, who's chasing a stuffed bear, which by the way, I saw Shipwreck had on his lap when we were coming here." the drill instructor replied.

Jaye's face turned red and was heading out the door, mumbling in Gaelic when Flint stopped her.

"I'll get him, later. Promise." He gently took her to the chair, sat her down, and grabbed an extra pillow from the couch.

Scarlett came out of the kitchenette, holding a tray of the drinks and a armful of wet towels for the men's faces. She set the tray on the coffee table and realized Duke was missing. "Where's Con?" she asked, hoping he didn't get mad and leave.

"In the bathroom trying to wash the make up off his face," Cover Girl said with a laugh.

"You better get my bear back," Jaye told her husband as he put her feet up on a pillow on the table. Her hand rested on her belly and she smiled. "The baby is active."

"See, already a chip off the old block." Flint grinned, grabbing another pillow and putting it behind her back.

Falcon grinned. "I see the next generation of Joes are going to rule this place soon." He turned to Jinx, with a crooked grin. "Want to help the population?"

Jinx groaned. "That's all we need, Vince. More Joes with your personality," she stated, making the entire room burst into laughter.

Scarlett sat on the couch, resting her head on the pillow.

"Can we please do something, before this whole place becomes a baby palace!" Beach Head begged.

"I've got it," Jaye said with a smirk, snapping her fingers.

"Oh boy. When she gets that look it can only mean trouble," Cover Girl said in mock horror.

"What do you have in mind, Allie?" asked Jinx intrigued.

Jaye's eyes sparkled with mischief and a large grin spread across her face. They all knew she had a plan and a plan that may possibly send them all to the brig.

"Allie, I hope you're not thinking, what I hope you're not thinking," Flint said, shaking his head. "She's been watching too much television lately."

"Let's play truth or dare," Jaye said smiling wickedly.

"Oh," Cover Girl said, a grin spreading across her face as she sat down next to Scarlett. "I'm game."

Beach Head groaned, grabbing a beer, opening it and drinking most of it in one swallow. "I rather do Joe Love Connection."

"We can do that later," Cover Girl whispered, closely to his ear, making the ranger drink the rest of the beer, gulping it quickly.

Falcon chuckled. "This is going to be fun!" he said, while trying to tickle Jinx's neck, only to receive a slap on that hand.

"Hope, everyone can play." Jinx giggled, indicating a now sleeping Scarlett on the couch. "Duke's probably still taking off his make up."

"I can take care of that," Falcon said with a cunning grin. "Conrad! Shana passed out!" he yelled towards the bathroom.

They heard a thump coming from the bathroom and they all turned to Falcon.

"You know, he's going to kill you," Flint said, rubbing Jaye's shoulders.

Duke could be heard fumbling with the bathroom door and cursing then suddenly it flew open and he rushed out.

"He's dead meat," Jaye whispered to Flint as she watched Duke storm into the room, his features filled with panic.

"Oh man," Cover Girl said trying to suppress her laughter.

"Now, I know why he sent you to Tokyo with me," Jinx whispered to Falcon, who was now gulping, watching his brother's panicked face.

"What's was that song again, Brian Boy?" Beach Head asked, grabbing another beer.

Cover Girl jumped off the couch and landed on Beach Head's lap, ducking away from the first sergeant, who charged towards the couch like it was a Cobra bomb, ready to explode.

"Shana!" Duke yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her vigorously.

Scarlett's head slightly moved, but her eyes remained closed. In the first sergeant's panic, he rose his hand in the air, and slapped her hard across her face to wake her.

Her eyes shot open, and her hand flew to her burning sensation on her cheek. "Conrad! What did you do that for?" she asked in shock.

"Because you passed out," Duke answered his voice full of worry and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh man, this keeps getting better," Jaye said, looking up at her husband.

"Oh-oh," Cover Girl said with a chuckle, resting against Beach Head.

"I did _wha_t!" Scarlett said stunned. "Conrad, I... don't think I fainted. Did I?"

Falcon slumped lower next to Jinx, trying to hide from his brother and his soon to be sister-in-law.

"I'm going to cry at your funeral," Jinx whispered in his ear.

"None of us knows for sure, Shana," Cover Girl said.

"Yeah, none of us were looking at you when it happened, only when you already had your eyes closed," Jaye answered.

Scarlett slowly nodded, and leaned her head against Duke's shoulder, his strong arms around her, holding her tightly. She mentally kicked herself for falling asleep. She knew she didn't pass out, but if he discovered she wasn't taking the pills, his blood pressure might hit the roof.

"I'll call Doc," Flint said, getting up from the chair's arm, and heading for the phone.

"No!" Scarlett's head jerked up from Duke's shoulder. "I'm fine, really."

Jaye saw the expression on her best friend's face and knew she had to get everyone's attention. "Dash feel this!!!" she yelled loudly putting her hand on her rounded belly.

Flint rushed over and felt the baby move again. "Looks like this one is going to be following Aunt Shana's footsteps and do martial arts," he said, causing the room to laugh.

"Okay, I'm getting sick. Can we please play the truth or dare?" Beach Head suggested, "before Falcon screams another false alarm."

Everyone's eyes widened, and turned towards Falcon, who was ready to pass out and then towards Duke, whose face had matched Scarlett's hair.

"Vinnie!!!" Duke growled and jumped over the back of the couch after him.

"Smooth move ex-lax," Cover Girl said smacking Beach Head's arm.

A lamp fell over when Duke hurtled the couch and fell on Jaye's belly causing Flint to turn red hot with anger.

"Conrad!" Flint yelled. "I'm going to kill you!" Flint started going after Duke, but tripped on Jaye's outstretched foot, and landed on the floor with a thump, then quickly got up and started to pursue his best friend.

Falcon jumped up and starting running around the suite, Duke in pursuit, and Flint chasing both.

"ENOUGH!" Scarlett's voice filled the air, her body shot up from the couch, causing all three men to halt in their tracks. "Sit."

They all sat down, slowly.

"Allie, you all right?" Scarlett asked Jaye and received a nod. "Good. What were you all doing before?"

"We...we... were going to play Truth or Dare," Falcon answered, timidly.

Scarlett turned to face him. "Sounds like fun, but forget the truth part, we are doing the dares." She crossed her arms, staring at him. "How we playing?"

"Umm, how about in couples?" suggested Jinx.

"Sounds good, four couples, four dares," Scarlett agreed, glancing around. "And the first dare goes to Falcon and Jinx." She eyed the younger man. "Your dare is simple. Go to Snake Eyes' quarters and get two of his Barbie dolls."

"WHAT!" Jinx and Falcon said at once.

"Shana... that's.. that's... a suicide mission," Falcon stated with shaky voice.

"Shana, do you still have my camcorder here?" Jaye asked with an evil smirk.

"Right here, Allie." Scarlett walked across the room, opened the entertainment cabinet and pulled out the camcorder. She handed it to Jaye and walked over to where Duke was sitting, still in his unhappy face, and gently touched his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

Jinx stood up and grabbed Falcon by the collar. "Come on beret boy, we're going Barbie doll hunting."

"Since I'm virtually unable to walk, Courtney will you go record this for me?" Jaye asked sweetly.

"Sure thing sweetie," Cover Girl said taking the camcorder. "Alright you two, off with ya."

Duke shook his head. "This is stupid." He felt Scarlett's hand squeeze harder on his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Scarlett glanced down at him. "Stupid?"

Cover Girl gulped at the redhead's glare at the first sergeant, grabbed both Jinx and Falcon's hands and rushed out of the door.

The trio headed for the ninja's quarters. The hallway was quiet and no Joes in sight. They shortly reached Snake Eyes' room and Falcon tried to open the door. Cover Girl filmed every second.

"Okay, its locked," Falcon said, then turning around. "Let's go."

"Hold it, Chicken," Jinx ordered. Then quickly bent down, and in three seconds, had opened the door.

"How did you do that?" asked an amazed Falcon.

"Classified. Now, stop wasting time and get in there," Jinx hissed, shoving Falcon into the darkened room.

The Green Beret swallowed hard and his eyes roamed around the room. He spotted the curio, where forty or so red-haired Barbie dolls were nicely displayed. He slowly moved towards the curio, edging closer. He heard Cover Girl talk into the camera, "And this is the prey, before getting hunted and killed."

"Quiet!" he whispered to her, slowly opening the glass door and picking up one Irish looking Barbie doll in a green dress and another one wearing a ninja suit.

"Oooh, he took the favorites!" whispered Jinx. "Brave man."

Falcon turned and headed for the door, when several ninja stars flew in the air and hit the wooden door, missing hiss head by an inch.

"RUN!!" Falcon screamed, darting out of the room, followed by Jinx and Cover Girl, who was still filming, at top speed and headed for Scarlett's quarters.  
.  
They ran inside, slamming the door closed, and breathing heavily. Falcon handed Scarlett the two dolls. "Done," he said triumphantly. "Your turn, Shana."

Falcon stared at the couple. "Conrad, you and Shana are going to go to Hawk. Conrad, you sing to him, Candle in the Water, and Shana, you'll play that violin of his, the one that if any Joe touches it, only death comes."

The entire room burst out laughing.

Scarlett gulped, but nodded. "You got a deal." She then glanced at Duke. "Let's go, Con."

"Court, don't forget to film it for me," Jaye called out, watching the engaged couple stand up, heading out of the door.

"I'm on it," Cover Girl said, walking outside to the hallway.

"We are so dead and for the record I'm going to tell Hawk you guys beat me into it," Duke grumbled following the two redheads out.

"Why are you such a grumpy-puss tonight?" Scarlett asked him, winking at the camera.

"Cause you all are going to get me put in the brig tonight," Duke said as they left the women's quarters and headed towards the main building

They walked towards the main offices and Duke breathed a sigh of relief knowing that most of the Joes were in the rec. room or in their quarters. Nearing Hawk's office they noticed that the light was still on. Scarlett knocked at the door, and gave a smile to the camera, which Cover Girl kept rolling.

"Enter!" Hawk's voice came from inside.

Scarlett walked in first, then glanced back to see Duke try to walk away. She grabbed his collar and pulled him inside. Cover Girl snickered, and followed the couple in the room.

"Can I help you?" Hawk asked confused, looking at his second in command with his fiancée and camera crew standing in front of him.

Duke looked a little nervous, and tugged his shirt collar away from his neck, clearing his throat.

"Excuse me, Sir," Scarlett apologized, walking towards Hawk's closet and taking out the violin, which no Joe ever touched. She glanced towards Hawk to see his surprised face. "I'm ready."

Duke stepped in front of Hawk, closing his eyes, and began to sing,

"I'll be your candle on the water  
My love for you will always burn  
I know you're lost and drifting,  
But the clouds are lifting  
Don't give up, you have somewhere to turn."

The counterintelligence agent played the violin, trying to match the field commander's pitch while Cover Girl filmed every second of the show.

Hawk leaned forward in his chair, totally shocked, his eyes wide and his mouth dropped.

Cover Girl held a giggle, watching the Joe leader, press the intercom button, allowing the singing to echo throughout the entire base, without Duke's knowledge.

"I'll be your candle on the water  
This flame inside of me will grow  
Keep holding on, you'll make it  
Here's my hand, so take it  
Look for me reaching out to show  
As sure as rivers flow,  
I'll never let you go  
I'll never let you go  
I'll never let you go"

Duke and Scarlett finished at the same time, then gave a quick bow, put the violin down and walked out of the office, Cover Girl following them. Walking back to the suite, hoots and whistles came apparent from numerous Joes and Greenshirts. The couple looked confused.

"Hey, Duke! You got some set of wind pipes!" Gung Ho called out to him.

"Nice violin playing, Red! Hope Hawk doesn't make you dead," Roadblock added.

Joes roared with laughter from the heavy gunner's comments.

Hurriedly, the couple rushed into the suite, only to have more of the laughter surround them.

"What's so funny?" asked Scarlett

"It...went...over...the...intercom," Jaye laughed, her hand on her stomach.

"Oh GOD!" Duke groaned and plopped down on the couch.

Scarlett's jaw dropped, and she slowly sat next to the first sergeant.

Flint shook his head. "Con, I never knew you could sing so well!" he said, causing more laughter in the room.

"That's cause it's from all those choir years," Falcon announced, then gulped from his brother's glare.

"Alright Courtney and Wayne it's your turn and your dare is to run around the obstacle course in only your underwear," Duke said evilly.

"Oh man, Shana can you film that for me?" Jaye asked giggling.

Cover Girl started to take her shirt off.

Scarlett got up. "My pleasure, Allie." She took the camcorder. "Come on Wayne, get all undressed. I do hope you are wearing underwear tonight."

The room burst into laughter, watching Beach Head take his clothing off, and indeed he was wearing underwear, with little wolverine tanks on them.

"Shana, two boxes came while you were out," Jinx said, pointing to the boxes.

"I'll check them out later," Scarlett replied. "Alright you two, lets go."

Cover Girl skipped out the door, followed by a very grumbling Beach Head. Scarlett followed them, filming every second.

Heading for the obstacle, several Joes noticed the couple, and began to follow. Soon a huge crowd surrounded them as they got ready to run the course.

"Nice thong Cover Girl. Is that pink?" Ace asked from the crowd.

Cover Girl flipped him the bird, then took off running through the obstacle course.

Beach Head followed, cursing. "You're not going to win this one Wolverine Gal!" he grumbled, running passed her.

Scarlett continued filming as the hoots, cheers and applause sounded from the crowd, then watched Cover Girl dart towards the drill instructor, and pull down his underwear, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Seven years PT!!" Beach Head hollered getting back up and not bothering to pull up his underwear, he continued the course without it.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Scarlett turned the camera to the voice and saw Ripcord pass out.

The two Joes continued running the course, Cover Girl in the lead. She crossed the finish line.

Cover Girl did a little victory dance, while more cheers sounded in the air.

"Alright, back to suite," Scarlett said, continuing to film. "Umm, but please Wayne, put those back on," she pointed out, indicating to the underwear.

The trio walked back towards the suite, and once getting inside, Beach Head grabbed Cover Girl, dipped her and gave her one passionate kiss, causing more whistles and applause in the suite.

When they finally parted, the two soldiers put back on their clothes.

Scarlett sat down next to Duke, putting the camcorder down. "Well, that was fun. I'm scarred for life now."

"Why?" Duke asked worriedly.

"Who won?" Jaye asked eating from a tube of cookie dough.

Scarlett turned to Jaye first. "Courtney did." She turned slowly back towards Duke. "I saw Wayne with no underwear, and it's on tape too."

Falcon spit out his beer, and Jinx, laughed so hard, she fell over.

"Oh man. The price of the tape just dropped," Jaye teased.

"Alright, your turn, Miss Actress!" Beach Head said to Jaye. "You and your husband, have to make two prank calls. One, to Ace, the other," he grinned. "To Nurse Smith."

Flint coughed. "Well, that doesn't sound too bad."

Scarlett leaned against Duke with a smile. This was going to be fun.

"I'm recording this," Cover Girl said as she snatched up the camera and pointed it to the resident married couple.

Jaye picked up the phone and dialed Ace's number. She pressed the speaker button, so that Ace's voice could be heard in the suite.

"Hello, this is your hunky monkey. Is that you, sweet potato pie?" Ace's voice filled the room, and most of them had to hold their mouths to keep from laughing.

"Yes it is," Jaye said in a sexy voice.

"Well, doll face, you sound like you have a cold," Ace replied. "I got leave coming. How about, you, me, and a Joe Striker, going to Paris, staying at a hotel, dinner, dancing, the works, and all paid by GIJOE?"

"Sounds good to me. But I think we need to tell Flint who really is the father of the baby."

"Flint? Darling, what are you talking about?" Ace asked, his voice echoing around the suite, then a few seconds later added, "I thought Duke was the father of the baby."

Scarlett quickly turned and covered her hand over Duke's mouth, not letting him yell at the pilot.

"No, Duke is the father of Timber's babies," Jaye said sultry, looking at the phone.

Now, Scarlett had to hold down Duke, from getting up. "Conrad, calm down, your blood pressure," she whispered in his ear.

Ace's next comment almost sent first sergeant into a volcano fit. "Really? Wow, I didn't know that Duke played on the other side of the fence! Does, Red know? If she does, I'm still interested."

"Yeah, she taped it," Jaye said, trying not to laugh.

Cover Girl almost fell over, holding the camera.

"I'm going to kill them," Duke growled under his breath.

Scarlett kept holding him down, his entire body had become tense.

Ace's voice chimed in again. "You know, lover, we got to get that tape, sell it and name it Duke's Done Doggy."

"How much is it worth to you?" Jaye asked.

"Plenty. I won the pot from his last pool, remember? When we were betting when he was going to get engaged to Red? I mean, come on! The man doesn't know how to be romantic, even if he tried!" Ace's words echoed in the room.

Jinx and Falcon held each other's mouths, trying not to laugh out loud.

Duke's entire face turned beet red, and Scarlett had no choice but to sit on him. "Conrad, please, calm down," she whispered, holding him tightly.

"Are you ready to run away together?" Jaye asked then pulled the phone away a little. "Flint, I'm leaving you for Ace," she handed Flint the phone.

"Hello, Ace," Flint said calmly on the phone. "Just in case you want to know, we heard everything, and Duke is going to pay you a little visit, tomorrow morning. Night." He hung up the phone, and the entire room burst out laughing.

Beach Head shook his head, looking out the window. "You people need a life," he stated, then his face tilted. "Hey, Jaye, is that Footloose with your dumb bear?" He pointed out the window.

Jaye got up, almost tripping over her crutches, then went as fast as she could out of the suite and after Footloose.

"Allie! Get back here!" Flint yelled, chasing after his wife.

Jinx grabbed Falcon's hand, "Let's go beret boy, this is going to be good!" She started leaving the suite. "Night!" she called out behind them.

Beach Head picked up Cover Girl. "Well, I want to see this one with no thong on." He headed out the door, Cover Girl waving at the couple.

Duke and Scarlett shook their heads. Scarlett glanced towards the first sergeant, slid off his lap, then took hold of his shoulders, laying his head down on her lap. She gently ran her fingers through his thick blond hair, watching his face relax. "Why didn't you tell me your stomach hurt?"

"What are you talking about?" Duke asked, his eyes closed relishing in the feeling of her touch.

"You been angry all night, I thought your stomach was hurting from the blood pressure pills." Scarlett kept watching his face.

"I'll be all right," he assured her, looking up at her.

Scarlett slowly nodded, but still had some fear inside. Then she noticed the box on the table with an envelope on top. She slowly reached, and took the envelope in her hands. She let go of his head for a moment to open the envelope, but gently touched his chest with the other while reading the letter which the envelope held.. She inhaled a surprise gasp, and a tear slid down her cheek.

Duke sat up instantly worried. "Shana. What is it?"

She looked at him, her eyes teary, a smile on her face. "This, it's from my father."

She handed him a card, two roses with two white hearts interlocked together, one saying Shana, the other saying Conrad. The hearts were woven between a silver ribbon, with two wedding rings attached in the middle.

Duke opened the card, and read out loud.

Mr. Patrick O'Hara  
requests the honor of your presence  
at the marriage of his daughter  
Shana Marie O'Hara  
to  
Conrad Hauser  
son of  
Mr. and Mrs. George Falcone  
On Sunday the 4th of July  
at two o'clock in the afternoon  
at the G. I. Joe Base.

"Wow, those are beautiful," Duke said in amazement.

Scarlett nodded, another tear sliding down her cheek. "Da must had ordered them from Ireland, the company only prints the invitations there. It's his blessing, Conrad."

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. "I'm so happy."

"So am I," Scarlett whispered, holding him tight.

"Come on. Let's go to bed," Duke said picking her up as he got up off the couch.

"Hmm, I wonder what you have in mind, Mr. Hauser," Scarlett said softly, trailing her fingers on his chest, slowly moving them towards the special spot which made his throat chuckle.

"Oh, I don't know," Duke said then claimed her mouth with his, carrying her into the bedroom.


	19. a hocht déag

A week later, Scarlett sat in her office, a pile of folders in front of her, with several more reports piled at the corner of the desk. An aggravated sigh escaped her mouth, and she leaned her hand on her head, continuing to read, her eyes moving quickly, trying to find any new information.

Cobra had broken into several more museums and had stolen more historical documents, from the brilliant minds in world history, scientists, historians, even presidents. What in the world was Cobra experimenting this time? And how did her sister fit into the puzzle?

She flipped opened another file, scanning once again the papers, hoping to find a clue. How did her sister become a Cobra agent? She hadn't seen her for years, ever since she had left for Ireland to live with her grandmother. And how did Siobhan learn martial arts? Her sister rarely had an interest in the art, then why all of a sudden did she also match her fighting skills?

A yawn escaped and she quickly shook it off. She had finished the morning's training sessions with Jinx and had another problem with Grady, who had taken upon himself to become smitten with a certain ninja, and if Falcon had found out, there would be a body in the training room.

Scarlett glanced at her engagement ring, which sparkled from the sun's thin rays that filled her office, and a sigh escaped. Her nights were becoming worse and Duke had noticed it, finding her missing several times from the suite. He had tried to get her to talk once more, and she lied again to him. He assumed she was taking the sleeping pills, but in truth she wasn't. Part of her felt guilty leaving him out of her problems, and part of her kept tugging her thoughts that it was her own personal battle. She crossed her arms on the desk and rested her head down, shaking it weakly.

A hand touched her shoulder, making her jump from the chair, she turned and found Duke staring at her with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay? Do you have a headache?" Duke asked as he rubbed her back.

"I'm fine, just resting my eyes after reading the countless reports on my desk," Scarlett replied, her eyes turning soft.

"Okay. Come on, it's time for lunch," Duke said holding out his hand to her

"I'm not too hungry, but I'll join you." Scarlett took his hand, standing up. "Jaye is supposed to be helping in the Mess today, another punishment from Hawk, after she threw Footloose in the pool when she discovered he lost Brutus somewhere."

"Yeah, I know. I'm a little scared," Duke said and shivered.

"Maybe Gung Ho was smart and ordered pizza," Scarlett smirked. "Roadblock's on a mission."

They left the office and started to walk down the hallway.

Duke put his arm around her waist as they walked. "Is it me or has she been more moody than normal lately?"

"It comes with the territory," Scarlett grinned at his reaction.

Two Joes passed them, their faces filled with sauce and spaghetti.

"Someone needs to tie her up and put her in the brig," Rock N Roll said, picking spaghetti off of his hair.

"The brig! She's liable to break out and kill us all," Breaker stated, as the two walked into a bathroom.

Scarlett and Duke looked at the pair, then gave each other a knowing glance. Lunch was going to be indeed interesting.

"I think I'm going to adopt," Scarlett shook her head, mumbling.

Cover Girl came around the corner. "Shana, there you are. You need to talk to her," she said urgently pulling on Scarlett's arm.

"Talk to her! What is going on?" Scarlett asked perplexed. She turned and grabbed Duke's arm. "I'm not going down alone, you are coming with me."

"She just yelled at Flint, telling him that he will be hearing from her lawyer, and that she's running away where no one can find her!!!!" Cover Girl exclaimed in exasperation.

Scarlett's jaw dropped, and immediately became concerned for her friend. "Let's go. She's probably in the kitchen, near the fridge." Scarlett started walking quickly, pulling Duke with her. "Conrad, I'm telling you now, this body is not getting pregnant."

"Just because she's this way, doesn't mean that you'll be," Duke argued, his face turning into a slight frown, while they neared the Mess Hall

"Dash, get away from me!!!" Jaye's voice yelled from the kitchen, echoing in the hallway.

They rushed into the Mess, where most of the Joes were now standing, listening to the argument in the other room just as a large pot flew in the air and landed on Chuckles, sending him to the floor unconscious.

Scarlett's eyes widened, entering the kitchen, pulling Duke with her and Cover Girl following them.

"Allie! Be reasonable! I came to help, and you start yelling all over the place!" Flint said from behind the counter, ducking from several pans, which came flying towards the warrant officer. His face showed the exhaustion from an endless sleepless night.

"Conrad, grab Dash, get some coffee in him, while I talk to Allie," Scarlett said to Duke. "But if you hear me call for back up, you better get in here."

Duke nodded. "Come on, Dash. I think you need to retreat." He pulled Flint to his feet.

"Where the hell do you think you're taking him!!!" Jaye yelled, throwing another pot, which both men dived out of the iron skillet's way.

"He's taking him outside for a second," Scarlett replied, stepping in front of Duke and Flint. "Con, take him out now," she said, never leaving her eyes off the covert operative's.

"All I wanted to do was help her with her punishment..." Flint explained, being helped by Duke out of the kitchen and into the Mess.

"Court, shut the door," Scarlett ordered, still keeping an eye on Jaye, who's face resembled a B.A.T., ready to attack.

Cover Girl nodded, gulped, and closed the door behind her. Leaving the two women, alone in the kitchen, with pots of food, pans and knives.

Jaye tried to get around Scarlett, wanting to get to Flint.

"Allie, sit," Scarlett said in a stern voice to her friend, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Get out of my way!" Jaye growled, trying to push the other woman aside.

"Lady Jaye! I'm pulling rank on this one. Sit down!" Scarlett yelled, her blue eyes turning slightly darker, staring hard into her friend's green ones.

Jaye looked at her in shock. "I thought you were my friend." She started crying. "Everybody is against me." She turned and started to walk out the rear kitchen's exit.

"Oh no, you don't." Scarlett grabbed Jaye's hand, pulled her to the one of the islands in the large kitchen, and pointed to a stool. "Now, sit."

"No! I'm leaving. I'm going home," Jaye argued, her features angry.

"Sit down!" Scarlett ordered again, sternly sounding like Hawk, which made the other woman stare with an open mouth.

Jay sat on the stool not taking her eyes off the redhead, placing a hand on her swollen belly.

Scarlett let out her breath slowly. "Good. Now, sit there for a few minutes, no talking. Just relax, take deep breaths." Scarlett turned her back from Jaye, taking a tea pot in her hand to fill it with water.

Jaye quietly got up and tried to sneak out of the kitchen, heading for the Mess and a certain warrant officer.

"LADY JAYE! Sit down! That's a direct order!" Scarlett's voice thundered in the kitchen. "Take one more step, and I will guarantee a court martial."

The almost six month pregnant Joe woman, slowly turned, her eyes wide and her mouth dropped. Scarlett had never rose her voice or threatened her like that. She was surprised at the counterintelligence agent, who was now, staring her down, her eyes flaring with fire and her cheeks red, burning, and her hand pointing to the stool.

From outside the kitchen door, several voices became heard.

"Red sounds mad!" Cover Girl stated, "Glad I'm not in there."

"What's going on?" asked Ace.

"Red's going to kill her!" Gung Ho announced apparently to the room.

"One hundred on Scarlett!" Wetsuit shouted.

"One hundred on Jaye!" Leatherneck called out.

"Sit," Scarlett repeated.

Defeated, Jaye walked back at the counter and before she sat on the stool, she gave the redhead the finger.

"Oh, that's very lady like," Scarlett said, not amused, pouring water in the tea pot and then setting it on the stove. She walked to where the pot of food was on the counters, grabbed a plate and filled it with a large portion of spaghetti and tons of sauce. Then placed it in front of Jaye. "Here, eat something. I'm guessing you didn't eat lunch, did you?"

"I'm not hungry," Jaye said looking away.

Scarlett sighed. "Fine. I'll leave it there, just in case." She went to the cabinet and took out two mugs, then took out the tea bags and took the mugs towards the stove, waiting for the water to boil. A knife flew to her side, missing her arm, by an inch, she whirled around. "I see your point."

Jaye's stomach could be heard growling.

Scarlett's eyebrows became raised. "Well, you maybe not hungry, but that growing baby in there is. Eat, and don't make me say, that's an order."

"No," Jaye said looking away again.

"Fine, you need to get something in your stomach. Eat, that's an order." Scarlett crossed her arms, staring at her friend.

"NO!!!" Jaye yelled standing up. "I'M TOO FAT!!!" She turned to walk away.

"SIT DOWN, SERGEANT FAIREBORN!" Scarlett's voice filled the room, shaking the pots and pan from above their heads.

Jaye sat down and started crying, her head buried in her arms. She was really sobbing.

"Allie," Scarlett said in a softer, calming, caring voice. She put a gentle hand on her friend's back. "I'm sorry I yelled, but you gave me no choice. You need to eat something, and you are not fat."

Jaye jumped up knocking the stool over. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. "YES I AM!!!" She threw her plate of pasta across the room. "DASH SAID SO!!!" She became hysterical and made an ever larger mess of the kitchen.

She grabbed several of the pots and flung them across the room, then grabbed a pan, hurling it at Scarlett, who blocked it with a martial arts move.

"Allie, calm down," Scarlett pleaded, not wanting to make her friend more upset than she really was. "Sit, please."

From outside, Gung Ho's voice echoed. "Oh my God! They are going to kill each other!"

"Roadblock may finish the job, when he comes back and finds his precious kitchen all destroyed," Cover Girl stated.

"Who's winning?" asked Ace.

Scarlett shook her head, then walked over, picked up the stool, took Jaye's hand and helped her sit on the stool. She handed her a towel for her tears. "Please, stop crying, think of the baby." Then she gave her a grin. "Maybe this will make you laugh."

The redhead walked to the doorway, and with a strong push, banged it open, and a few thumps sounded falling to the ground, followed by a few moans and groans. Her head popped out from the kitchen's door. "I see anyone NEAR this door and I guarantee you one ticket to hell, including the front end of a crossbow!"

Scarlett closed the door and looked back to Jaye, who had stopped crying.

Jaye just sat there staring at the other woman, not saying a word. For the first time Scarlett really got a look at her. Her eyes had dark circles under them and she was extremely pale and looked run down.

"Allie, I'm sorry. I haven't been a good friend," Scarlett said softly. Her eyes staring down on the counter. "You look like you needed me and I wasn't there." The whistle sounded from the tea pot, and she walked over, poured the water in the tea cups, then placed one in front of Jaye, with the sugar container.

"You've been busy," Jaye said with a shrug and put a ton of sugar in her tea.

"I know, but I am never too busy for my best friend," Scarlett assured her, placing her hand on Jaye's arm and giving it a slight squeeze.

Jaye started crying unable to control herself.

"Allie, please, stop crying." Scarlett's tone was soft, her own eyes tearing, seeing her friend so upset. "Tell me, what's wrong."

"Dash doesn't love me anymore," she said crying. "He thinks I'm fat and ugly."

"Yes, he does. Allie, Dash loves you more than anything else, even more than that beret of his," Scarlett assured her, still talking to her softly. "And he doesn't think you're fat. What gave you that impression?"

"He said so," Jaye said softly playing with the spoon in her tea.

"Maybe he didn't realize that he said that." Scarlett smiled at her. "He thinks of the world of you. And he loves you so much, that he's even helping you with those punishments. Now tell me, what other man would do that for his wife?"

"To torment me. I never get to see him anymore and the times I do all, we do is fight!!!"

Scarlett raised her eyebrow, thinking. "Have you talked to him?"

"I tried," Jaye said sobbing a little. "I don't hardly get to see him. I get home after 1100 hours and have to leave again by 0500 hours."

"Allie! Why are you getting home so late and leaving so early?" Scarlett asked surprised, unaware of the situation. She mentally kicked herself, from her own battles, she missed seeing the ones in front of her.

"My punishments take over twelve hours to take care of, then I've got two hours of PT and then all the paperwork and extra paperwork from Hawk," Jaye said softly. "I tried talking to Dash about it and his theory is to just get through it and stop causing trouble."

Scarlett frowned. "That doesn't sound like Flint. Maybe his stressed on the punishments as you are. Trust me having a busy schedule and worrying on another can be pretty stressful, especially when you have--" Her voice trailed off.

"When you have what?"

"Never mind," Scarlett said quickly. "I'm going to have Duke talk to Hawk on the punishments. I think you served your time. And if Hawk doesn't agree, I'm going to step up and take them."

"No...you don't have to do that. I'll be fine." It was obvious though that Jaye was run down and it was taking its toll on her. She had missed her most of her appointments with Doc too because of the work load though Flint didn't know that.

"Jaye, remember, I pulled rank." Scarlet sent her a smile. She stood up from the stool, took another plate from the pile, loaded another huge portion of the spaghetti and sauce, and placed it in front of her friend. "Eat. Please. I'm going out to see Flint. I want you to sit here, and think. Think how much Dash loves you and what he does for you, even though you may not think it maybe much, its more than you think."

The covert ops woman slowly nodded, grabbed a fork from the side and began to eat with large mouthfuls.

"Also, you may throw something at me, but you need to apologize to Dash, and I do think he also needs to apologize to you," Scarlett said, then added. "Ok, having deja vu moment here from your past arguments, when I had to step in."

Jaye threw a roll at her, hitting the middle of the counterintelligence's stomach.

"Gee... Thanks, I can feel the love." Scarlett shook her head with a smile. "You sit here and cool down. I got a warrant officer to talk to." She turned around and headed out of the kitchen and more flying rolls hit the back of her head, and she clearly heard a giggle.

"Everyone scram!" Gung Ho's warning came heard, just as Scarlett flung open the door to the kitchen.

"Looks like Red won," Wild Bill whispered to Ace, then gulped from the redhead's glare.

Scarlett walked towards the table where Duke, Flint and Cover Girl sat. She noticed that Flint had seven coffee mugs in front of him, and his hand was placed on his chin. The warrant officer looked exactly like his wife inside the kitchen, drained. She took a seat next to him.

"I'll take this," she said, taking one of the mugs and sipping a long drink.

"How is she?" Flint asked concerned, his brown eyes soft.

Scarlett turned to him. "Dash, she's drained, from the countless punishments, plus your lovely fights, I'm surprised she is still standing."

"I tried to help her with the punishments," Flint replied.

"I know. But Jaye has pride. She wanted to do them on her own, she doesn't want to feel useless, now that she is going to have the baby." Scarlett rested her elbow on the table, and her hand on her chin, mimicking the warrant officer.

"I'll go talk to her," Flint said, trying to get up.

"Dash, let her rest for a second. She had a rough few months," Scarlett explained, watching him sit back down, resting again his head on his hand. She stifled a yawn, this whole thing made her exhausted. She heard Flint yawn to her left. "Dash, why don't you two take a few days off, relax?" she suggested.

"I'm with Red on this one," Cover Girl agreed. "Take Jaye somewhere where she loves to be."

Flint nodded. "Sounds like a plan, a few days away would be good and make sure she goes to see Doc. He just told me she missed her appointment, again."

Scarlett touched his arm gently. "You need to do that, and apologize."

"Yeah, that too."

"She can't have that many punishments," Duke stated as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Where have you been, Duke?" Cover Girl asked sarcastically.

"From the sounds of it, she has." Scarlett looked down at her coffee, barely touching it now.

"Conrad, I rarely even see her. She comes late at night and leaves early in the morning," Flint pointed out. "I told her I would talk to Hawk and she threw most of our dishes on my head."

"Damn. Someone should have come and told me. I'll go talk to him," Duke said.

"He needs to stop this or she's going to lose that baby," Cover Girl said, taking a sip of her coffee.

Scarlett nodded slowly, her eyes half open. And glancing at Flint, his eyes were mimicking hers.

They sat in silence for a moment, thinking on everything that just happened.

Duke had a deep frown on his face. He was in his own thoughts, when he felt Cover Girl nudge him.

"Aren't they cute?" Cover Girl said, pointing to Scarlett and Flint.

He looked up and his mouth fell open, watching his fiancée and his best friend, resting their heads on their hands, their eyes closed, sleeping, and each leaning against the other, with the side of their foreheads touching.

Cover Girl giggled, watching a shadow walk near the sleeping pair.

Jaye stood above her husband and best friend, with two pitchers of ice cold water, smiling evilly. She poured the ice water on both their heads, drenching them.

Their eyes shot open and two surprised cries came heard in the Mess, followed by a roar of laughter from the entire room, enjoying the show.

"You looked like you needed a cold shower," Jaye said and started to walk away.

Cover Girl fell over laughing so hard.

Duke shook his head. "She's more evil now that she's pregnant."

Scarlett's face was only pure shock, she sat there, stunned.

"Yeah, she's evil and pregnant! And she's all mine!" Flint claimed, getting up from the chair, then quickly picked up Jaye and started walking out of the Mess. "How about you and me and the cabin in the woods this weekend." He kissed her gently, without letting her answer him, while the applause sounded in the room.

"Hey, Red! You need to pull some revenge!" Shipwreck hollered from another table, causing Alpine to choke on his pancakes.

"Don't you guys think Jaye's been through enough?" Cover Girl asked, shaking her head.

Duke took Scarlett's hand. "Come on, let's get you back to bed."

"Nah! She can handle it! I heard Nurse Smith can't wait to see her!" called out Gung Ho, causing more laughter.

Scarlett barely felt Duke's hand on hers. She slowly stood up, and walked out of the Mess, silently walking, ignoring the curious glances of her damp clothes and hair. She heard footsteps following her and felt his strong arms, turning her around to meet his blue eyes.

"You are an amazing woman you know that," Duke said then kissed her lovingly.

She slightly started to tremble from the cold sensation. "Sure... scream...threaten…mend… and then get a nice cold shower..." she said with chattered teeth.

"Well, let's get you back, so you can get into some dry clothes." He rubbed her arms to warm them.

"Alright. I'll go and get changed, and meet you later. Can you go and talk to Hawk? And if he doesn't let Jaye out of her punishments. I'm stepping in."

"I'll go talk to him now. If he doesn't see what's going on, I'll take over her punishments," Duke said. "You don't need too."

"Con, please, see if I take the punishments first." She leaned against him, then reached up to kiss him, "I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright. I'll see you later." He kissed her again, turning to leave.

Scarlett barely glanced back at Duke, she kept walking out of the main building and headed towards her quarters, deep in her thoughts. How could she not see it in front of herself? Her friend had needed her support during these past months, and she hadn't even noticed it. Her eyes kept glancing down to the ground, slowly walking up the steps, down the hall and into her suite. She slowly closed the door behind her, and leaned against it, slowly letting the air out of her lungs.

She walked towards the bathroom, grabbed a towel, and semi-dried her hair. Throwing the towel over the towel hanger, to dry. She went straight to her bedroom, and changed out of her wet uniform and into a gray Joe sweatshirt and pants.

Her mind became full of thoughts, pressuring her, wanting her to scream out, to cry, and to release everything. Jaye needed her and she wasn't there. Flint needed her and she wasn't there. Most of all Duke needed her and she wasn't there. He was worried, angry, upset, hurt, and it was all her doing.

She rested on the bed, in her thoughts, exhausted, drained and sleepy. Her eyes slowly closed, not allowing the tears that wanted to escape down her cheeks.

The fire burned around her, getting higher and higher, surrounding, not letting her through, to get to him, the one she cared the most. She watched him jump over the pipe, then felt herself run towards him, a thin green object flew in the air, then the flash of yellow, passing her from the side, ignoring her yell. Then, his eyes, his eyes looking into hers, filled with pain, with suffering. She felt tears sliding down, her voice, his voice. His heartbeat, hers, beating against her chest, almost breaking apart from the pain. Then the scream, shattering the air, her scream, her voice filling the place, filling the air, and filling the room.

Scarlett shot up on the bed, breathing heavily, another haunting image came, this time in front of her, yet it wasn't there. She rose from the bed, shaking, feeling her head, and rushing to the kitchen. She grabbed the aspirin bottle and found it empty. Then remembered she had put her aspirin in the sleeping pill bottle. Shakily taking the pill bottle in her hands, staring at it, her heart pounded in her ears, and without a thought, threw the bottle at the wall, spilling all the pills everywhere.

Rushing back to her room, she grabbed her crossbow. Her breathing escalated. Her chest rose up and down more rapidly. She knew she couldn't go to the training room, he would find her, ask questions, and she wasn't ready to answer them, or even hurt him more. Run! her mind screamed, Run!

Quickly, she turned, walked out of the door, down the steps quickly, no one noticing her, and headed for her Sky Striker.


	20. a naoi déag

The first sergeant ran his hands through his thick blond hair for the hundredth time. He paced back and forth in his office, his face in a deep frown, thinking, wondering, and worrying. His eyes kept looking at the ground, his hands behind his back, in a tight grip. The vein on his forehead, pulsing, and his face in a raspberry color.

'Where the bloody blue blazes was she?' he thought, glancing up and immediately catching glimpse of her picture in his office, her blue eyes, her red hair, her rose lips. Her face starting at him, happily, full of love, and yet something about that picture made him sigh. She was keeping something from him, but what? Aggravated, he turned, and left his office.

'Where the Sam Hill was she?' he asked himself again. He had gone after meeting with Hawk to her suite and found her missing. The pills scattered on the floor, her crossbow gone. His first thought was to run to the training room, and he did, only to not finding her there, no trace of that red ponytail, that laughter, or that familiar face.

He had searched the entire base and found her gone, and then her Sky Striker had mysteriously disappeared too. He had gone back to the suite, worried, waiting and she didn't come. Was she hurt? Was she all right? He didn't know. All night he waited, and all night there was no sight or sound of her.

Damn it Scarlett! Where are you? He left his office and headed back towards her suite. Rushing inside, hoping to see her sleeping on the couch safe. Then, he was going to kill her. He reached for the phone, calling the command center once again, Flint and Jaye's suite, even Cover Girl—but nothing, no news. The redhead had vanished into thin air.

He sat down in the chair, closing his eyes, with a growl escaped his vocal chords. If she wasn't back in a few hours, he was going after her.

The sound of a twisting knob, the door slowly opened, and his eyes shot open, watching her slip in the room, leaning against the door, her own eyes closed, not noticing him watching, waiting.

"Where the hell have you been?!?!" Duke exclaimed after seeing she was home and in one piece.

Scarlett's eyes flung wide open, widening to their fullest, her mouth dropping and her skin becoming paler, finding him in her suite, not expecting him to be there.

"You've been gone all night. The entire base is worried about you. Flint's trying to keep Jaye at home. She's tried to get out to go look for you." He got up and walked towards her.

Scarlett swallowed hard, staring at him, absorbing what he had just told her. Everyone was worried, and it was all her fault. She held on to the crossbow tightly in her hand, gripping it.

Duke moved closer and tried to take the crossbow from her.

Her grip was too tight around the weapon, she couldn't let him have the weapon, no, she couldn't. She didn't know what he was going to do. She wanted to scream at him, tell him to leave it. But she was petrified to say anything. And truthfully, she didn't know what to say to him.

"Shana, please. What the hell is going on?" Duke asked in urgent concern.

"Nothing," she finally said, her voice small and quiet, not looking in those eyes, lying. "Everything is fine."

"No, it's not. Everything is not fine. Not even close to being fine. Shana, you're scaring me. I'm afraid I'm going to lose you." He sounded so desperate and was almost pleading.

She glanced at him, seeing his worried face, something she wanted to avoid. She slowly walked to the couch, sitting down and the crossbow slowly slipped out of grasp, falling to the floor with a thud.

Duke followed her. He bent down and picked up the crossbow, then set it on the table over by the window, before coming and kneeling down in front of her. "Baby.."

"Please don't call me that," Scarlett whispered. Not looking in his eyes. She didn't want to hear his pet name for her, she didn't deserve to be called that, and right at that moment, she felt like she was one.

"Alright, Shana," he said lifting her chin with his finger, so she had to look at him. "Why aren't you sleeping and why did you take off like that?"

"I...I am sleeping," Scarlett answered, looking back to him.

"No, you're not," Duke said. "At least not near enough."

"I am more," Scarlett replied. "I... promised you I'd try."

"You need to see Doc or Psyche Out. This is getting out of hand. You're going to drive yourself insane, if you don't take care of this."

"No, I don't need to see them," Scarlett said, trying to avoid another one of Doc's threats.

"Fine," Duke said. "Suit yourself. You won't let me help you, then there is no reason for me to stay. I've got to get some sleep." He stood up and went to leave.

"Alright, Conrad," Scarlett replied. "Please, go sleep. You shouldn't have waited up for me."

"Waited up for you?!? Damn it, Shana, I was worried about you. You took your Sky Striker without authorization and never radioed in. I thought you could have been hurt out there, somewhere. I can't believe you are being so selfish!"

Scarlett stared at him in shock, his words, entering her ears, her head, and her heart. Selfish, he had called her selfish! Could it be true was she selfish? No, she didn't want to hurt him, and yet that was what she had done.

"ALRIGHT!" She screamed, loud, her whole body shook, standing up. "You're right! I took the aircraft without permission! I didn't radio in! I know I did wrong! And Hawk's going to probably court martial me. There's no turning back! I can't go back! I needed to do it! I had to think! Selfish! How can you stand there and tell me I'm selfish when all the time I help everyone with their problems, if it's not Allie's and Dash's arguments, It's Keiko's and Vinnie's! Or even ours! I care about every Joe on this base, and that's not selfish!"

She turned her back from him, crossing one arm around her waist, the other covering her face. If he left, then she knew where they stood. If he stayed, then she would face the battle.

"You're selfish in the fact that you're hiding something from me, knowing that it hurts me to know this, to see you hurting, and not knowing how to help!!" Duke stated, watching her backside.

She didn't turn around, he was right, all his words were right. She was selfish in the fact she was hiding a secret. But wasn't he hiding too? "How could you say those words, and not think how selfish you have been." Her voice was calm, even. "You hid from me for a whole year, scared because you almost died. And then finding out on the blood pressure. You were selfish too, Conrad."

"Yes I was, but I learned my lesson. I hoped you would have learned from my mistakes. I guess you're too hardheaded, and have to learn it the hard way, at the expense of everyone around you who cares about you."

The words were like hitting a Cobra base dead on. He was right again. It did cost her, cost her to see things around her, not see things that were right in front of her face. She swallowed the lump down her throat. Maybe she deserved to leave, to be transferred to Brazil and have the spiders live in her hair. He was angry. Were they all angry?

"You're right." Her voice was so small, he barely could hear it.

"Then please, quit pushing us all away. We love you, baby," Duke said taking a step closer to her.

"I'm not pushing you all away. I never pushed you, Conrad. I love you all too much to hurt any of you," Scarlett answered him, her voice a little louder. "Didn't I have Doc help with the pills?" she mentally kicked herself, 'Dumb move, Scarlett!'

He squinted his eyes at her. "You're not taking them, are you?"

She didn't answer him, her whole body went rigid. She gulped. "You are not taking yours," she countered, hoping that it would detour whether or not she was taking them.

"I was given different presciption that shouldn't bother my stomach, so, yes I'm taking them."

Scarlett turned to face him. "I'm glad for that. That they don't hurt your stomach."

Duke noticed the opened pill bottle on the floor where Scarlett had thrown it against the wall, causing the pills to fly everywhere. He bent down, picked up one of the pills and noticed that it was aspirin. He stood up straight and looked at Scarlett, his face turning as red as her name.

Damn it! He knew now. She watched his face, red as fire, his hands shaking, and his vein above his eyebrows pulsing and she knew that he had gone beyond angry. Angrier than she ever had seen him. It scared her, seeing him this angry, and scared her for his own health.

"I... uh..." Scarlett tried to say, but his loud voice cut her off.

"You've been lying to me!" he seethed. He put the aspirin in his pocket and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the door.

"Where...where you taking me?" Scarlett asked, his hand tightly on her arm, just like the other Duke pulling the other O'Hara in the movie.

"To Doc," he growled as he pulled her out of the suite.

"No! Please, Conrad," Scarlett begged, pulling backwards. "Don't... I can't."

"Not this time, Red." Duke said, continuing to pull her down the hallway.

"It won't help!" Scarlett tried to twist out of his tight grip. "Stop."

Several Joes stopped in shock, watching their commanding officerdrag the counterintelligence agent down the hall.

Duke turned and grabbed both of her arms. "Why won't it help?!"

She stared at him, not answering. No, he couldn't find out. She didn't want him to face her burden, her nightmare.

He growled in exasperation and once again began pulling her towards the Infirmary.

"Conrad! Stop!" Scarlett pleaded, her voice breaking. She once more to escape but tripped and fell down to her knees.

He felt the tug and turned around. He went down to his knees beside her. "Please, baby."

Scarlett eyes looked in his, she saw the pain in them, the pain that she wanted never to see. Hers filled with tears, from her own fear. "I... I... can't."

"Why not?"

"They won't let me wake up," Scarlett admitted, burying her face on his chest, tears running down her cheeks. "They... won't... let... me..."

He held her against his chest. "Oh, baby."

It was hard for her to admit that the pills indeed would not allow her to wake up. But she still hid the secret, from him, and if he ever found out how much she lied to him, heaven knew what he would do. She stayed in his arms, hoping he would forget to go to Doc's.

"Come on," Duke said gently, helping her back on her feet. His eyes turned softer.

"Can we return to the suite?" Scarlett pleaded, looking around at the familiar faces that surrounded them. She noticed most of the Joes looked concerned and there was one face, that stared at her with both concern and anger. Hawk's.

"No, you're going to Doc's," Duke said, and headed back towards the infirmary with his most prized possession in his hands.

"No, please!" Scarlett twisted her arm from his grasp, then dashed quickly trying to go back, only to have several Joes block her path.

"Duke, you lost something," Gung Ho stated, arms crossed.

Duke caught her and threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and took her to the infirmary.

"What in the world?" Nurse Smith gasped, watching the first sergeant enter the infirmary with the redhead over his shoulder.

"Conrad! Put me down!" Scarlett hollered, now trying to wiggle from not only to escape Doc, but also from embarrassment.

"Nope," Duke said, stopped in front of the nurse's station.

Doc came rushing out from one of the rooms. "I see you found her."

"She hasn't been taking her pills," Duke said with a hint of anger in his voice as he struggled to hold the fighting redhead.

"Nurse Smith, get me a sedative," Doc ordered.

"Right away, Doc." Nurse Smith rushed towards the medical supplies and started taking out the syringes and the bottle of sedatives.

"Let go! Or I'll really put you next to Ian and Danny!" Scarlett threatened, but not meaning it, hoping he would lose his grip on her.

"I don't think so," Duke said and patted her back with his hand.

Doc cleaned off a spot on her arm to give her the shot.

Scarlett quickly wiggled her arm, trying to push the needle away and throwing Doc off balance.

"Duke, take her in the room and lay her on the bed. Sit on her if you have too! Get that arm of hers steady," Doc ordered, getting quite angry.

"It won't work!" Scarlett yelled, continuing to wiggle, almost causing them both to tumble to the floor. "Let go of me!"

"Yes, it will," Duke said while carrying her into the other room and set her down on the bed and held her down as Nurse Smith entered in for back up, making sure the redhead was not escaping this time..

Doc walked in and prepared to inject her.

"No, please, Doc," Scarlett pleaded once more, then turned to Duke. "Conrad, please."

Duke saw the fear in her eyes, and his face grew soft, full of worry. He had never seen her afraid of something, especially a needle.

Scarlett moved her head left and right on the pillow. "Noo..." Her voice faded slowly, as Doc stood up, needle in his hands, the syringe now empty. Her eyes slowly closed, last seeing Duke's blue ones.

"Take her back to her quarters. She should sleep for several hours," Doc said.

Duke nodded and gently picked her up and headed back towards the suite. He held her close to his chest, and not wanting to let go. Several Joes sent him reassuring smiles and hoped that the redhead in his arms was all right.

Entering the suite, he took her straight to the bedroom, gently lowering her on the mattress, and covered her with the extra blanket that was placed on the foot of the bed. He walked around to the other side and slid next to her, taking her in his arms, and softly stroking her hair. He looked towards her face, seeing the pained expression on her features, and he wondered if he had made the right decision on the sedation. She needed sleep, she needed rest and she needed him. He held her tighter, his hand linked with hers, hoping that his presence would ease her troubles that were hiding inside. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, holding her close, never letting go.

It was several hours later when the knocking on the door awakened the first sergeant. Knocking was not quite the right word, more like pounding, like a Wolverine tank ready to burst in. He glanced next to him, and noticed that Scarlett was still sleeping, her face still not relaxed. He kissed her forehead, before getting up from the bed and walked over to the door, answering it, finding Flint, who held a box and Jaye, who held an extremely large bowl of popcorn. He allowed them to enter the suite.

Jaye had a grin on her face. "It's movie time!"

"Excuse me?" Duke asked, still not fully awake.

Flint shook his head, walking in with the box, following Jaye in the suite. "I brought five containers of Roadblock's special dish. I bet both you and Red are starving, you haven't eaten anything for hours." He set the box down on the table, taking out three of the containers.

Jaye walked in and put the big bowl of popcorn down. "Where's Red?"

"Sleeping and she's going to stay that way," Duke answered, closing the door

Flint looked at his worried friend. "Did you find out where she was last night? And why she just decided to take a wild ride in the Sky Striker?" The warrant officer picked up a pillow, helped his wife to the chair, setting the pillow behind her back, and handed her one of the containers. "Here, eat this, and have one more for you when Shana wakes up."

"Thanks. Can you get me the ketchup?" Jaye asked as she started eating.

"I think I'm going to be sick. Does she always eat crazy mixtures?" Duke asked his best friend.

"This is nothing, last night she put mayo, ice cream, potato chips and tomato soup in a blender, mixed it up and then drank it in one swallow!" Flint replied. He walked towards the kitchenette, to get the ketchup. "Con, you didn't answer my questions."

"No, she didn't say. But I haven't asked, yet," Duke said, following him into the kitchenette. "I was so worried about how she looked and acted when she got back, that it slipped my mind."

"I don't blame you, good buddy. I would be worried about the same if it was Allie out there," Flint agreed, taking out the ketchup. Then opened the right cupboard. "Hmm, guess they moved them, no pink thongs in sight," he joked, making his friend recall the time where he had put the redhead's pink thong for a certain first sergeant to find.

"Oh, you," Duke said and hit him in the head with a loaf of bread.

"Why do you people keep hitting me?" Flint said, shaking his head. "Anyway, I brought Allie to babysit, while you and I go to that meeting. Cobra's been busy." They walked back to the living room and the warrant officer handed his wife the ketchup bottle. "Need anything else?" he asked.

"Yeah, some milk and a bottle of coke," Jaye said, after swallowing.

"Please tell me she doesn't mix those together?" Duke groaned, his face turning slightly green.

Flint grinned. "I won't," he said, turning and walking back into the kitchenette.

Duke turned green watching Jaye chew on a large hamburger, which was probably made exclusively for her, the thing weighing at least two pounds. He also noticed that the sandwich held the basic tomato, lettuce, and pickles but also noticed gummy bears, cheerios, and something that he could not even identify.

He shook his head and walked back to the bedroom to check on Scarlett before leaving for the meeting. He noticed that the blanket had fallen to the ground, and he scooped it up to cover once again the woman he loved. Looking down towards her while laying the blanket over her, he watched her head move back and forth, slowly, her features upset. He sighed, caressing her cheek slowly, trying to comfort her and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

Something black and white caught his attention, right near the headboard of the bed, and he smiled at the stuffed skunk staring at him. He picked up the plush toy and set it under the redhead's arm. If he couldn't be there for the time being, she could still have something that reminded her of him close by.

Her head moved again, and he heard his name being whispered. "Duke." He stroked her hair one more time, before standing back up and headed into the living room, where he found Flint also bringing Jaye an apple and peanut butter.

"Alright Allie, I have everything for you here. If you need me at all during the meeting, beep me," Flint said, bending down to kiss her. "Just keep an eye on Red."

"We'll be fine," Jaye said then kissed her husband a second time. "Don't worry. You better get going or you're going to be late."

"Alright. Come on, Hauser," Flint said, pulling the first sergeant out the door, who clearly looked like he rather stay.

Jaye quickly gobbled her sandwich, then poured a glass of soda with milk, grabbed the popcorn and went inside to check in on the sleeping beauty. She chuckled when she noticed the skunk, sleeping with its owner, and a sigh came out, how she missed her Brutus. Flint had tried to find him, but failed. And she wondered where the hell was her bear!

Sitting on the other side of the bed, she rested the glass on the nightstand, put the pillow higher on the headboard, leaned back and picked up her swollen feet to rest them. She glanced at the redhead, who was still sleeping.

"Psst, Red," she said, but received no answer. She turned her head and her eyes caught a paperback book on the night table. Picking it up, she flipped it open. It was a Western, and she immediately knew that the book belonged to Duke. Shrugging, she began to read the novel, anything to pass the time.

An hour had passed, when suddenly a blood chilling shriek filled the air, followed by a loud "DUKE!!!" causing the bowl of popcorn to fly straight up, along with the paperback book, twist in the air, and land on Jaye's head upside down with a thud, The cover ops agent was wearing the bowl of popcorn, when the book landed on the side.

Jaye groaned. She removed the bowl then shook the redhead. "Shana, wake up!!"

Scarlett eyes shot open, then turned around to find her best friend, next to her. "Allie?" she asked, still groggily.

"The one and only." She smiled then looked worried. "Bad dream?"

Scarlett held her breath for a second. "You can say that," she softly spoke.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jaye asked picking up the popcorn.

"Are you eating my bed?" Scarlett asked, joking. "You got some in your hair too."

"Well, you sent the bowl flying and it landed on my head," Jaye stated. "Guess what."

The other woman looked at her confused, then said, "What."

"Doc took my cast off this morning," Jaye grinned, pointing to her leg.

Scarlett raised her head slightly and noticed the cast gone. "That's great, no more crutches. I guess he took off Gung Ho's and Wreck's too."

"Yep," Jaye said. "I want to celebrate."

"What do you want to do?"

"Stupid stuff. Get dressed and come on."

"Umm, is my warden near by?" Scarlett asked timidly.

"Nope. He's in the command meeting," Jaye grinned wickedly.

"Good, he's extremely angry with me at the moment," Scarlett replied, slowly getting up from the bed.

"Well you scared him, hon. You scared all of us. Where did you go anyway?"

Scarlett glanced down at her. "I'm sorry I worried everyone." Then quickly walked towards her dresser and grabbed a clean set of casual clothes. "I'll be ready in a minute." Hurriedly, she went to the bathroom, freshened up and dressed. Coming out, she found Jaye in the living room, waiting. "Ready."

"Of course," Jaye got up off the chair awkwardly. "Let's head out to the tarmac."

"What are we going to do there?" Scarlett asked, heading out of the suite, following Jaye, who had started to wobble. "Everything al lright with the baby?"

"Yeah everything is al lright, my blood pressure is a little high though and we're waiting on the blood work to come back." Jaye walked out of the building and headed towards the motor pool. They found Gung Ho, Ace, Wild Bill, Alpine and Bazooka playing poker. "Hey guys, let's go have a race."

Everyone's eyebrows became raised. "A race?" they all repeated, not believing the soon to be mommy.

"Darlin', what kind of race ya talking about?" asked Wild Bill.

"Maybe she wants to race little toy cars?" asked Alpine.

"No, must be those new bikes that came in," said Gung Ho.

Scarlett faced her friend with narrowed eyes. "Jaye, what do you have in mind?" Seeing the familiar mischievous look upon her friend's features

"A Sky Striker race," Jaye said giddily.

Scarlett's jaw dropped and at the same time, the men all hollered. "Alright!"

"How about we fly around the base three times?" suggested Gung Ho.

"That's good, and we can fire a missile in that old field that we never use anymore," added Ace.

"How about dive bombing a Joe?" suggested Alpine.

"OOH, I like that!" replied Ace.

"And how about flying upside down for one min?" added Wild Bill, "Make it more fun, but Jaye won't do that one."

Scarlett looked at them. "Are you all insane! We 're going to get caught and then be sent to the brig!" She tried to get out of there before she got more into the mess, but Ace's strong arms grabbed hers.

"Sorry, Red, you're in," Ace smiled devilishly.

"Sounds great. I'll even do the upside down flying," Jaye said, starting to head towards hangars

"Why do I feel like I'm going to my own funeral," Scarlett groaned, being dragged by the men towards the Strikers. She shook her head. "Problem, I have no gas in my Striker," her cheeks becoming rosy.

"Take Duke's," Jaye said as she went to her Striker.

"Take Duke's!!" Scarlett called out to her in horror, shaking her head. She was about to say something more when Ace and Wild Bill grabbed her, hoisted her over towards Duke's Striker and settled her in the seat. "You two want to see me in a lot of trouble," she scolded them.

"Oh, yeah," Ace replied, then headed off to his Striker. Getting in, he linked the radio. "Alright, this is your captain speaking, please move your seats to the proper position and-"

"Shut up, Ace," Gung Ho interrupted. "Simple people. We go three times around, then go towards the flag, touch it with our wing, then head to field, release the missiles, and lastly find a Joe you love or hate and dive bomb them, missing their heads by several feet, got it?"

"Got it!" they all replied, but Scarlett, who said, "I'm doomed."

"I'm gonna win!" Bazooka said excitedly as he started up his plane.

"Not in this lifetime, little buddy," Alpine retorted.

"Will everyone just shut up and race!" Jaye yelled.

"Hey, they already told me to shut up!" replied Ace.

"Scarlett, move your rear, gal!" Wild Bill's voice echoed in the radio, making the others laugh.

"Duke's going to kick me in the afterburner!" Scarlett said, shaking her head, starting the engine of the plane and starting to roll the plane on the runway.

"Alright, everyone get in line!" Gung Ho commanded.

All Strikers got into a single line.

"Ready?"

"Set." The engines all roared and the wheels started to roll.

"GO!!!"

And they were off, speeding down the runway, and up in the air.

Jaye was the first one in the air.

Bazooka and Alpine were to busy arguing to notice that everyone was moving.

Ace was second to fly in the air, followed by Wild Bill, Gung Ho and Scarlett.

"Zook! Shut up and move!" Alpine said, and starting speeding on the runway and lifted the Striker in the air.

Bazooka nodded and began following while singing a song. "Clouds in the sky..."

"Hey, Jaye!" Ace hollered towards Jaye's plane. "Eat my fuel!" He laughed while flying passed the pregnant woman.

"Red, you don't know how to fly!" Gung Ho said, laughing.

"G.H., see you at the finish line!" Scarlett replied, flying passed him.

"I don't think so Ace!" Jaye retorted and flew past the pilot.

They all completed the first circle, and the Joes below started to notice the Sky Strikers flying around the base. They stopped and pointed at the race, some with open mouths, others shaking their heads.

"Yeeeehawwwww" Wild Bill's voice echoed in the radio. "Eat my fuel, Ace!" passing the air pilot.

"Oh no you don't, Cowboy!" Ace replied.

"Wait for me!" came Bazooka's plea, who was last.

Scarlett remained silent, flying past Alpine's plane and going on the second circle.

They all flew the second circle then when the third one came along Jaye went upside down.

"Flint's going to kill you, Jaye," Alpine scolded.

"I'm going to kill her," Scarlett stated, turning her plane upside down.

"Oh… Dizzy..." Bazooka said from his upside down plane and headed back down towards the airstrip.

"Looks like Zook's out." Ace pointed out, finishing his upside down and heading towards the flag. He maneuvered the plane to the left and touched the pole with the tip of the wing. "See ya! Going to field!"

Gung Ho, turned in the air, following Wild Bill's Striker.

"I'm going to be sick," Alpine said and went back to the airstrip to land his Striker.

Jaye turned back around and went past the flag, touching it and headed towards the field.

Scarlett felt dizzy but ignored it, she turned the plane around, heading for the flag.

"Touched it!" Wild Bill cried out with glee, heading his plane to the field. "Looks like Alpine's out."

Gung Ho chuckled, and touched the flagpole, almost hitting Scarlett's plane. "Sorry, Red," he apologized, heading for the field.

Ace laughed at Jaye, and sent his missiles down to the ground, creating a loud explosion. "Take that, Lover!" he said, now heading for the obstacle course to scare a certain drill instructor.

Wild Bill passed Jaye, fired his missiles and stuck his tongue at her, turning and heading for Rock-N-Roll.

Scarlett glanced down, and her eyes widened. "We're in trouble! We've been spotted by Hawk, Duke and Flint!" she announced, watching the three high commanders, running all over and their heads looking up in the air.

"Oh, just great!" Gung Ho mumbled, firing his missiles.

Ace's plane dived quickly, causing Beach Head to jump in the mud hole, jump out of it covered full of mud and yell at the air pilot.

"Ridem Cowboy!" hollered Wild Bill, diving towards Rock-N-Roll, who looked up, saw the plane coming towards him and passed out.

"Oh well. Best not to stop now." Jaye laughed and fired off her missile causing a loud explosion and dirt to fly everywhere then went off to dive at her husband.

"Who says I'm stopping?" Scarlett replied, firing the missiles and heading for Duke's direction. "Jaye, want to dive at the same time?" she asked her best friend, letting out a slight giggle.

"But of course," Jaye said laughing wickedly.

"You two want death soon?" stated Gung Ho, diving his plane towards Stalker.

"Ready, one, two, three!" Scarlett ordered.

Both their planes dived quickly down towards the airstrip, and watching the second and third in command drop their jaws, eyes wide, bellowing something before ducking from the large crafts that missed their heads by several feet.

Jaye was laughing so hard she almost crashed.

"Jaye!" Scarlett screamed in the radio, while pulling back up quickly. She felt another dizzy spell surround her, losing control of the Sky Striker, then quickly getting back in control, headed for the airstrip.

Ace landed first, followed by Wild Bill and Gung Ho. All stopped at the same moment, climbed out, with whistles and applause surrounding them. They raised their hands in the air, waving to the crowd.

Jaye pulled up quickly, headed back, landing at the airstrip, then slowly and awkwardly climbed out.

Scarlett's plane landed last, and she halted next to Jaye's. She climbed out of the cockpit and slowly dropped to the ground.

The crowd of Joes cheered again and then a hush fell over the group. Hawk, Flint and Duke emerged from the crowd, all with the same expression. None looked pleased as they strode towards the group.

Flint rushed to Jaye, gave her a stern stare, grabbed her hand and starting pulling her towards the infirmary. "One, you're going to Doc's right now and have a date with a needle. Two, don't do that again, Three, What on earth were you thinking! Were you thinking? Four, I love you but you just gave me a heart attack."

Scarlett watched Jaye smirk towards her husband, enjoying getting the rise out of him.

"All three of you, in my office. Now!" Hawk hollered at the three Joe men. "Move!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and gulped. Duke. Now, she was going to get it more than ever. She slowly turned at his unpleasant face. "I know I know, you are going to kick me in the afterburner."

"What in the hell were you thinking?!?" Duke hollered.

Scarlett gulped. "I was drafted."

"I'm sure the crazy pregnant woman twisted your arm and made you fly that plane. My plane." He looked at her for a minute then it dawned on him what he just said. "You took my plane!!!"

"No, she didn't. But I'm not telling you who put me in your plane!" Scarlett replied. She wasn't going to get the others in trouble.

"Are you telling me that someone put you in my plane?"

"No," she lied, looking down on the ground. "I put myself in your Sky Striker."

"What the hell am I going to do with you?!? First you refuse to sleep and now you try to kill me with my plane!!!"

"I didn't try to kill you!" Scarlett's voice rose slightly. "I'm an expert flyer, if you can remember!"

"Then what the hell do you call it?!"

"Diving!" Scarlett stated, crossing her arms.

"What were you guys doing up there?" Duke asked. "Jaye shouldn't have been flying upside down."

"If you are so concerned about Jaye, then go and ask her yourself!" Scarlett replied with a sharp tone. She pivoted and started to walk away from him, her blood boiling.

Several Joes dropped jaws and watched the redhead walk away from the angry first sergeant.

Duke decided to let her cool down and went to the infirmary to check on the resident Joe pregnant woman. He could hear her yelling from the hall. He peeked inside the room.

"Get that bloody needle away from me!!!" Jaye yelled, thrashing on the bed wildly.

"Well, this will teach you to go flying when you are not supposed to!" Doc, threatened.

"Allie, take the needle and no arguing," Flint said, with a not amused voice. He was angry with his wife. She had told him about the racing being her idea. He glanced up to see Duke walk in the room. "Glad you're here. I'm ready to sit on her, want to help?"

Duke shrugged. "Sure."

Jaye knocked over the equipment tray and took off running out of the room cursing in several different languages as she ran for the door leading out of the Infirmary.

"Your wife is uncontrollable," Duke said, calmly watching her run.

Flint nodded. "I'm ready to-" he went to say, then his eyes widened, watching his wife being dragged back in by Nurse Smith.

"Lady Jaye, sit down and stay down," Doc commanded. "Any more outbursts and I will personally tell Hawk." He took the needle back in his hand.

Nurse Smith stood above Jaye. "You are endangering that baby."

Jaye looked at Nurse Smith. "How?"

Distracted, Jaye didn't notice Doc injecting her with the medicine. "Nice job Nurse Smith, remind me to ask Hawk to give you a raise." Doc chuckled.

Flint smiled, and leaned close to Jaye. "Looks like Nurse Smith is learning from you." He patted her arm lightly, then kissed her forehead. "Now, no more dangerous stunts like that, got it?" He looked at Duke. "They were racing Strikers up there!"

"WHAT?!?" Duke asked angrily. "Who the hells bright idea was that?!?"

"Mine," Jaye said her voice slurring a little bit and she had a stupid grin on her face.

Flint shook his head. "You know, we need to change your code name. How about, Firebird?" He chuckled while Jaye missed his arm by an inch. Then he looked at Duke. "Conrad, your blood pressure. We don't want a certain bride to be getting married in the infirmary."

Doc glared. "Where is that other thorn in my side? These two are making me turn gray before my time!"

Jaye giggled at him. "Looks good on you."

"I'm letting her cool down," Duke answered.

"Want more drugs, Firebird?" Doc said with a slight grin.

Flint raised his eyebrows. Something was indeed going on between the first sergeant and the redhead and he wondered if the couple was all right.

Suddenly Cover Girl's voice boomed from outside the hallways. "DOC!! Red's DEAD!" Her voice panicked voice exaggerated. "DOC!"

Doc glanced at the others quickly then rushed out to the hallway, watching Snake Eyes carry an unconscious Scarlett down the hall."In here, quickly, what happened?" he asked, never taking his eyes off his patient. Going into the next room, the ninja gently lowered the counterintelligence agent on the examination bed.

"Scarlett went to training, she was demonstrating a fighting stance, when she just collapsed," Cover Girl explained.

"Shana!!!" Duke yelled running into the room.

In the other room, Jaye tried to get up off her bed to go to her friend.

Flint grabbed Jaye, holding her down. "Relax, Courtney always exaggerates. I bet you its nothing." He caressed her cheek.

"Nurse Smith, get Duke out," Doc instructed, starting to examine his patient.

Nurse Smith took Duke by the hand and pulled him out of the room, then closed the door behind, letting Doc do his job. "She'll be fine," she assured the field commander.

Duke started pacing back and forth silently praying that Scarlett would be all right.

Ten minutes later, Doc burst out of the room and walked to the first sergeant. "You see these?" He pointed to the top of his head at three white hairs. "Those are from her," He pointed to Jaye's room. "..and her!" He pointed to Scarlett's room. "A certain redhead fainted cause she hasn't been getting enough nourishment!"

Then Doc turned to Nurse Smith. "Bring something for her to eat, ASAP." The nurse nodded and rushed to bring some food. "Duke, you can go see her now."

Duke rushed in and fell to his knees beside her bed. He grabbed her hand and started to cry.

Scarlett's eyes slowly opened. Then turned towards the second in command, seeing him for the first time fall apart. "Conrad, it's all right. I'm fine."

"You terrified me," Duke said softly, not looking up at her. "I thought you were dead."

"I think someone greatly exaggerated, unless I'm in heaven right now and you're my Greek God." Scarlett smiled at him, then softly added, "I'm sorry."

He got up off the floor and took her into his arms. "I'm sorry too."

Scarlett held him tightly, and he returned the same, holding each other, not wanting to let go, while a voice screamed in the air:

"I WANT MY GODDAMN FREAKING BEAR!!! WHERE THE HELL IS MY BRUTUS!"


	21. a fiche

Three weeks after the Sky Striker race, Jaye and Scarlett were allowed to go near one again. Ace, Wild Bill, Gung Ho, Alpine and Bazooka had honorary duty from Hawk, to wash and clean all Strikers every week until they rusted.

Flint had decided it was necessary to keep tabs on the whereabouts of his Firebird wife, so he did what a normal military husband would do. He put a tracking device bracelet on her left wrist. Jaye wasn't too thrilled. Duke had decided to follow lead on the warrant officer and kept a close eye on the fiery redhead.

The wedding invitations had been sent and both Duke and Scarlett had talked several times about the wedding. Though there was a small detail that both did not agree upon—who was going to be the maid of honor and best man.

Scarlett had a busier schedule than ever. Doc had restricted Jaye from handling a major workload and it fell upon the redhead's hands. Between the training, the paperwork and Duke's constant close eye, her nerves were getting the best of her. It had even come to the point where she pretended to sleep during the night, for the first sergeant would send her to the moon if he caught her in the practice room during any time of the night.

There hadn't been any Cobra activity for over a month and the rest of Joes had become more relaxed. Most of the time, they spent their days at a normal schedule and kept the free time for more fun, such as poker games, try to find Brutus and destroy him, and betting on several pools.

In the mess, Duke, Flint, Scarlett, Jaye and Cover Girl were seated close to the window eating one of Gung Ho's special Cajun delights. Shrimp Gumbo.

Jaye was fidgeting with the tracking bracelet and had barely touched her food.

"Shana, wake up," Duke said seeing the redhead resting her head on her hand.

"Allie, take that off and I guarantee you, one express ticket to Hawk's office with expenses paid," Flint said to his wife, who glared at him with evil eyes.

The redhead barely even acknowledged the first sergeant. Her eyes were closed and her breathing soft.

"Shana! Ace just came in the mess, wearing nothing at all!" Cover Girl said, watching the other woman still sleeping. "I give up, anyone got a hose?"

Jaye seemed to try to be finding a more comfortable way to sit. "Shana, Duke just tore off Rory's head!"

"Hey Shana! Duke just kissed Timber," Flint added with a smirk, still watching the sleeping woman. "Anyone else got a plan?"

Jaye threw her glass of water at the redhead.

Duke looked at Jaye in shock, unable to speak.

Scarlett's eyes remained closed and they all exchanged worried looks.

Cover Girl shook her head and her eyes became all bright. She stood up from her seat, walked over to her friend and whispered in her ear, "I heard that Snake Eyes is deeply in love with you."

"WHAT!!" Scarlett's eyes flung open and her whole entire body shot straight up, her mouth dropped and her face all surprised.

Jaye burst with laughter, then quickly stopped and rubbed her back.

"I see, mention Snake Eyes and she gets all excited," Duke said sarcastically.

"Why am I wet again?" Scarlett asked, glancing down at her damned clothes.

"No comment," Flint said, putting his hand on Jaye's back to rub it gently.

"Well, Duke, you get excited when we mention Timber," Cover Girl smirked, then gulped from the CO's glare.

"Shut up, Courtney," Duke said and threw a roll at her, hitting her on the head.

Cover Girl stuck her tongue out. "Hit a nerve, commander?" she laughed.

Flint shook his head. "You know, you are walking on a thin line with him, be careful," he stated to the wolverine driver.

"Hey, Cover Girl!" Clutch's voice sounded from their right. "Why did you park the Wolverine in front of the Mess?"

"Cause Hawk's spot was taken!" Cover Girl shouted back.

Scarlett glanced at Duke and noticed he wasn't eating his food. "Don't like?" she asked him.

"My stomach's bothering me today, so I'm afraid to eat it," Duke answered as he brushed a hair behind her ear.

"I need some air," Jaye said and started to stand up.

"I'll come with you," Flint said, getting up and then helped Jaye slowly off the chair. "Looks like you got stuck here. Getting a little bigger, aren't we?"

Scarlett and Cover Girl exchanged familiar looks and Duke scooted closer to his fiancée, awaiting the missiles to launch.

Jaye smacked him across the face hard and called him a few very unflattering names, before walked away from him.

"What did I do?" Flint said in shock, rubbing his face with his hand.

"Uh, telling her that she is getting BIGGER might be why she smacked you," Scarlett pointed out.

"I'm surprised she didn't chew his head off," Cover Girl said seriously.

"You would be really smart not to mention anything about her being bigger, old buddy," Duke said shaking his head. "I thought you were a Rhodes Scholar."

"Hey, my IQ has gone down these past three weeks. You won't believe how many times I had to raid the fridge! And then she even sneaks out and gets more food!" Flint told them.

"Aren't you going to talk to her?" asked Cover Girl, crossing her arms.

"Nope."

"WHAT!" All three said at once.

"Why not?" asked Scarlett.

"I know the routine. Watch, she's going to throw several things at me, then she is going to curse in Greek, no thanks to my sister Nancy who sent her a Greek dictionary, then after the lovely curses, she's going to cry and scream something at me, and then come over, totally normal and kiss me," Flint explained at the surprised faces.

Something went flying over their heads and hit him right in the chest followed by several Greek curses. "Sto Dialo na Pas!"

"Well there's one and two on your list," Duke said, looking down at the apple, which now rolled back and forth on the floor before it finally stopped.

"What she say?" Scarlett asked, puzzled.

"I think she just told me to go to Hell," Flint said, smiling at his wife, waving at her. "Love you too, Allie!"

"MALAKA!" Jaye screamed, throwing several oranges at the group.

"Javelinmama lost it again!" Leatherneck stated, then groaned, from an apple hitting his head.

"Run for you lives!" Wetsuit screamed, heading out the door, several Joes following them.

Jaye started crying hysterically. "You don't love me anymore because I'm fat and hideous."

Flint shook his head. "I love you! You are beautiful like a sunflower."

"POUSTI!"

"What she say now?" asked Cover Girl.

"She just called me gay," Flint smirked, not even being phased.

Scarlett leaned over to Duke. "Please don't make me go through that."

Duke was laughing too hard to respond.

"You want Courtney don't you?!" Jaye screamed.

The entire Mess started laughing and several Joes had to duck from more incoming fruit missiles.

"How did I get into this mess?" asked Cover Girl, then moaned from a plate hitting her shoulder. "Well, now she truly has gone Greek! She's throwing plates!"

"I'm leaving!!!" Jaye screamed at Flint. "You don't want me anymore!!!"

"Go ahead! Leave! No one is stopping you," Flint said. "Remember I know where you go." He pointed to his left wrist.

Scarlett and Cover Girl exchanged horrified glances, then picked up their rolls and threw them at the warrant officer.

"Esai poli Malakas!!!" Jaye screamed, while wailing like a banshee.

"Watch, she is going to come in 5...4...3... 2...1... and kiss me," Flint said.

Jaye rushed over to him, crying and kissed him.

"There's my sweet, Allie," Flint said, hugging her tightly, swaying her back and forth.

"Hauser, all I say is, forget it!" Scarlett stated crossing her arms. "I rather kiss Zartan than follow Allie's condition."

Cover Girl spit out her water, flying it everywhere. "Kiss Zartan! Gross!" Then her face changed into a deep thought. "Hmm, he could be a good kisser, now that you think about it."

"Can we go get some ice cream?" Jaye asked her husband.

"Want ice cream, you got it," Flint said, helping her back to the chair. "You stay here and I'll go inside the kitchen and get ice cream, which flavor?"

"Chocolate with bananas and mustard," Jaye said happily.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Duke replied.

"You have to be, not to see that Red's exhausted," Jaye commented without thinking.

Scarlett turned towards Duke. "Con, are you feeling sick?" she asked concerned, putting her hand over his.

Flint didn't wait for a response, he headed quickly into the kitchen.

"Yeah, sick of you hiding things from him," Jaye muttered under her breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Duke answered.

"Excuse me?" Scarlett whirled her head around to face the six and half month pregnant woman.

Cover Girl gulped and began to eat her gumbo very quickly.

"You heard me," Jaye said, evenly, taking a sip of her tea.

"Shana, let's go," Duke said, not wanting a fight to start.

"No, Conrad, I want to hear what she has to say," Scarlett said to him, then turned back to Jaye with narrowed eyes. "What do you mean by hiding?"

"You aren't sleeping and it's showing!" Jaye yelled.

Scarlett was taken aback from Jaye's outburst but quickly recovered. "I _am_ sleeping!" she snapped back.

Several Joes from other tables stopped what they were doing to listen.

"No, you're not," Jaye said hotly. "If you were sleeping, how come you call me several times a night when blondie is sleeping?!"

Scarlett held her breath, then quickly glanced at Duke, watching his face turn to a frown. What was Jaye doing? She never had called her during the night. "What are you talking about? I haven't called you!"

"The last three nights you have!" Jaye yelled. "At least three times a night!!!"

"I called you because Flint was on that mission!" Scarlett yelled back. "I wanted to make sure if you were fine and if you needed anything."

"Flint got home two nights ago, Red!!!" Jaye yelled standing up. "Or did your sleep deprived mind forget that?!"

"Then may I also remind you, that it was you calling me in heaven knows what time, crying, because a certain warrant officer was being mean to you!" Scarlett countered, still sitting in her chair. She felt Duke's hand on her arm, warning her, but she ignored it.

Jaye's face started turning red. "What time was it four days ago when you called me complaining that Duke was keeping too close a watch on you?!?"

"Looks who's talking! Miss My evil husband chained me, so I can't get away!" Scarlett's voice flared, ignoring now Duke's deeper frown.

Cover Girl slowly maneuvered her chair away from the table. Where the hell was Flint? Probably stuck between the vanilla and the chocolate, she gathered.

"At least my husband cares enough about me to make sure I'm REALLY sleeping!" Jaye screamed.

"Yes, because it's the only time you LET him relax!" Scarlett hollered.

Every single eye in the Mess was now on the two Joe women. Whispers came from their left and right, some betting who is going to throw the first punch, others hoping for a nice cat fight, and others just totally shocked.

"I LET HIM RELAX?!? I'm not the one sharing his bed Miss I'm No Good In Bed!!!!"

Scarlett dropped her jaw, then quickly counterattacked. "Gee.. I wonder how you got to that conclusion, unless you SPY on us!"

Duke gaped at Scarlett, hearing the words that came out of the redhead's throat.

"I bet he'd rather sleep with Rory!!!!"

"Actually, Rory's place is--" Scarlett went to say, but was cut off by Duke's hand on her mouth.

"You guys are sick. I'm going to go tell Psyche Out he needs to commit both of you." Jaye pointed out to the couple.

"So it's true! You are seeing the shrink! Well, la di da!" Scarlett said, waving her hand like the famous southern belle.

"I didn't say I was seeing a shrink. I said, I was going to go tell him to talk to you! Big difference, stuffed animal molester!!!"

Scarlett's whole body shot up from the chair. "I was going to say, Rory sleeps by the headboard! But someone, didn't let me finish!" she glared at Duke, who gulped.

"So Duke is the one with the stuffed animal fetish?!?"

"What on earth are you babbling about? Miss Where is the hell is my bear?!" Scarlett retorted, her cheeks flushed.

"YOU LEAVE MY BRUTUS OUT OF THIS YOU REDHEADED BUNNY BUFFER!!!" Jaye screamed at the top of her lungs getting madder and madder.

"Why do you want that stupid BEAR!" Scarlett yelled back. "Duke is the one who gave you him in the first place! Are you in love with my fiancé or something?"

Every single jaw dropped in the Mess. All eyes stared at the two women breathing heavily, their eyes burning with fire, and the field commander who was ready to shoot both of them.

"Shana, that's enough," Duke growled and started to pull Scarlett out of the mess.

When they were by the door Jaye yelled, "You are dead meat, O'Hara!!!"

Scarlett turned and her eyes went wide, seeing Jaye waddle her way towards her and the field commander. She quickly turned to Duke. "I'll see you later," she whispered and dashed out of the mess.

"Get your tail end back here, O'Hara!!!" Jaye yelled as she waddling after the redhead.

Scarlett barely listened to her, she was heading straigh for the training room. She needed to cool down, and that was the only place that would help. Jaye was right, the lack of sleep was indeed affecting her.

Jaye growled under her breath, because of her large belly, there was no way to chase the counterintelligence agent. She stopped to breathe for a second, then glanced to her left and spotted one illegally parked Wolverine tank. With an evil smile on her face, she climbed in the tank, started the engine and began to chase the redhead. Soon, there was going to be one less G. I. Joe member.

Joes stopped in their tracks watching the Scottish woman driving the tank closer to the redhead, an evil chuckle rising from her vocal chords.

"Run, RED!" Clutch and Cross Country screamed at the same time.

Scarlett turned around and her face turned white, seeing the gaining wolverine tank come closer to her heels. "Jaye! You've gone insane!" She turned direction, now heading for the obstacle course.

"Oh come on, Red, don't ya wanna play with me?" Jaye asked and cackled crazily.

"Not the type of play you want!" Scarlett bellowed, running at top speed, passing both Alpine and Bazooka who were shoveling a large hole in the ground.

"What in the world?" asked Alpine, watching Scarlett dart pass them.

"Alpine, look!" Bazooka pointed towards the Wolverine, heading straight at them.

"Duck 'Zook!" Alpine shouted, tackling his buddy into the safety of the bushes.

"I'm gonna make you road kill, O'Hara!!!" Jaye cried out over the roar of the engine.

Scarlett scrambled passed one of the obstacle courses, running through with no difficulty.

"Scarlett, what the--" Shipwreck cried out in surprise, while the counterintelligence agent did a flip and jumped over him on the high beam of the wooden obstacle.

"Sorry, Wreck." Scarlett apologized, not even looking back. She jumped off the obstacle, continuing to run.

An evil laugh echoed in the air and the wooden structure vibrated tremendously before it fully collapsed.

"My leg!" cried out Shipwreck, holding his leg with both his hands.

"You psycho woman! Get that thing off of my course!" Beach Head hollered at Jaye, watching her pass with the Wolverine.

"Shut up or you'll be next, balaclava head!!!" Jaye yelled at him still heading for the redhead. "Come on, Red. I'm not going to hurt you-- MUCH!!!"

A few feet away, Scarlett turned, glancing over her shoulder, her face pale and then darted back towards the Mess, running at top speed, jumping over jeeps, bikes and even Joes.

"Conrad!!" Scarlett screamed running passed him, heading for the motor pool.

Duke's jaw dropped, watching his fiancée being chased by Jaye in the Wolverine, who passed him, with a cackle that brought goose bumps on the back of his neck.

"Conrad, where is-- what the HELL!" Flint said in shock, spotting his wife driving the wolverine, chasing her best friend. He held several cartons of ice cream in his arms.

"Little Red Riding Hood wanna play with the big bad Jaye?" Jaye asked wickedly. It was like she totally lost her mind.

"Dash, stop your crazy rear end wife now before she hurts somebody!!!" Duke hollered.

Flint dropped the ice cream and started running after his out of control wife. He watched the redhead dart away from several Joes, who literally threw themselves out of the way of the tank.

Scarlett once again changed direction, heading back towards the Mess, trying to ditch Jaye. Several Joes were in the way, she had to warn them!

"Everyone get out of the way! Out of control insane pregnant woman driving mad!" she hollered.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jaye wickedly laughed and tried to drive faster.

Flint managed to get closer to the tank, thanks to Scarlett's redirection. He jumped from the back, holding tightly. "Allie, stop! NOW!" he yelled at her.

"Dash, what are you doing? Get off before you get hurt!" Jaye yelled at him starting to slow down, so he could get off. She turned to look at him.

"I'm not getting off until you get off!" Flint growled at her. "Stop chasing Scarlett!"

"Hey Jaye! Isn't that Brutus with Dusty?" asked Ripcord who was close to the Wolverine.

Jaye's head snapped the other way and noticed Scarlett running towards Dusty, moving her hands frantically to warn the desert man.

Duke was trying to get ahead of the tank to get Scarlett to safety.

"Give me my bear or you're dead Desert Man!!!" Jaye yelled, driving now faster, heading the tank over the desert trooper.

"Holy Mother of Pearl!" Dusty screamed, watching the Wolverine nearing him. He threw the bear to Scarlett, whose eyes widened.

"Run, girl, Run!" Wild Bill called out, watching the chase from the sidelines, along with other Joes who were shaking their heads.

Scarlett stopped for a split second, glanced around and spotted Jaye close at her heels. She once again started running towards the obstacle course, Brutus in her hands. "Gang way!"

"Jaye, stop now or I'll send you to Siberia!!!" Duke threatened as he ran.

"Give me my Brutus you harlot!!!!" Jaye screamed angrily, ignoring the first sergeant's threats completely.

Scarlett dashed across a field where fifty or so Greenshirts were doing PT. "RUN!" she commanded them.

Jaye drove the wolverine on the field, another evil laugh coming out from her throat.

Flint held on for dear life. "GANG WAY! WIDE LOAD COMING THROUGH!" he screamed at the Greenshirts watching them disperse left and right from the out of control driver, who had murder in her eyes.

"You're next, Beret Boy!!!" Jaye threatened her husband. "I AM NOT A WIDE LOAD!"

"Jaye, I'm gonna tar and feather you!!!" Duke yelled, trying to get on the tank.

Flint turned and reached out for the first sergeant hand, watching Duke fingers slipped from the first try, but grabbed hold on the second. He pulled him up on the tank.

"Conrad, we got to stop her before she really hurts someone!" he called out over the noise.

"Let's start crawling towards the driver's seat, and then we can both grab her," Duke replied.

Flint nodded and started crawing towards the front of the tank, and towards his wife. He turned to his head from his best friend to the redhead, who had slowed down, from her exhausted state.

"Get back here, you not so Southern belle!" Jaye threatened, watching her friend run past more obstacles.

Scarlett glanced back toward Jaye, her eyes wide, her mouth open. She threw Brutus to one of the Joes nearby, not seeing where the bear landed, she passed Alpine and Bazooka with their shovels, then she felt herself falling, tripping, the smell of dirt near her nose and the engine of the Wolverine above her head. She closed her eyes, tight.

The Wolverine halted instantly.

Flint stood shocked, Had he seen what he had seen? One minute the red running, the next, Scarlett disappearing. He tried to say something but couldn't, then found his voice. "Allie... you did it, you ran over Scarlett with the Wolverine."

"SHANA!!!!" Jaye screamed terrified with worry and climbed out of the tank to help her best friend.

"OH GOD!" Duke yelled, and tried to get down off the tank but kept tripping in his haste.

Flint jumped off, quickly, and held on to his wife. He watched the first sergeant finally manage to climb down. And then noticed Joes surrounding the tank, all looking horrified.

A small muffled voice came heard from underneath the Wolverine. "Can someone please drive this thing from over me, so I can get out?"

Scarlett! It was Scarlett's voice! But where was it coming from?

Duke lowered himself, slowly to the ground, kneeling next to the tank. His heart pounding in his chest. She was alive! But where? There! He noticed the red hair in the ground, hers! But where was the rest of her?

"Hold on, baby. We'll get this off you. Are you all right?" Duke asked trying to control the tremor in his voice.

"Shana, hold on. I'll get it off you," Jaye called out and tried to get back to the tank but was held firm by Flint. "Damn it Dash let me go!"

"Relax, I got it," Flint said, then quickly jumped into the Wolverine, shifted it to drive and slowly rolled it out of the way.

The Wolverine slowly moved from the way, and most of the Joes held their breaths.

Scarlett slowly rose from the hole. "Conrad, I think you owe both Alpine and Bazooka a week's leave," she said, holding her head with her left hand, shaking it slowly.

Duke jumped down into the hole, gathered her up into his arms and held her as if his life depended on it.

"SHANA!!!" Jaye yelled and went as fast as her swollen body would allow her to her best friend. "Are you all right?" she was crying.

"I'm fine," Scarlett answered truthfully, still in Duke's embrace. "But Conrad may break my spine with his strong arms." She smiled at the first sergeant. Then looked up to see Alpine and Bazooka near closer. "Why on earth did you two dig a hole in the ground?"

"We...uhh... tell her Bazooka," Alpine said, taking a step backwards.

"To bury Brutus," Bazooka said nodding enthusiastically, then gulped from Jaye's livid look.

"Run!" Alpine screamed, and started dashing across the field, away from the Scottish woman, Bazooka in tow.

"When I get my hands on you two, I'm going to bury you in this hole!!!" Jaye vowed as she stuck her fist up in the air.

"Let's go to my office and get you cleaned up," Duke said, then climbed out of the hole then bent down to help her up.

Scarlett nodded, taking his hand, and climbed out of the hole. She felt his strong arm around her waist, as he gently led her in the main building. She could hear the warrant officer scolding his wife, while leading her towards their quarters.

Hawk passed the couple with an arched eyebrow, but didn't even want to know what had occurred. He shook his head, heading for the Mess to get one strong cup of coffee, thinking he might add a tad of whiskey to it too.

Duke unlocked his door and let Scarlett in. He walked in after her, closed and locked it again. "You can clean up in the bathroom," he told her with a slight edge to his voice.

"Conrad, are you all right?" she asked him softly, touching his arm.

"If you mean finding out that the woman I love has been lying to me, then yes, I'm just peachy."

Scarlett glanced down, avoiding that face, which made her feel guilty. She had lied to him, lied more than once. 'But how did he find out?' she thought. How did he find out about the dreams? Or did he not know? She still hid that secret from everyone, even her best friend.

She walked over to the office couch and sat down. She looked down on her lap, crossing her hands, one on top of the other. "I should have told you, you're right to be angry."

"You're damn right. I have the right to be angry. Now, go get cleaned up," Duke ordered.

Scarlett dropped her mouth from his outburst. She had never seen him this angry. Timidly, she stood up, avoiding his glare of death, then walked into the bathroom to clean up the dust on her face, hair and uniform.

Had she made a mistake on not telling him from the beginning? Yes. she did. She glanced herself in the mirror, and her eyes widened at the stranger that looked back at her. This was not the real Scarlett, no, it was someone else, someone who she barely even knew. Her face was pale, tired, and her eyes dark from the lack of sleep.

She sighed, taking her time getting cleaned up, before she had to face the music. Ten minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom, finding him reading reports at his desk. He glanced up, and she held her breath from his angry features.

"Sit down on my couch," Duke told her and pointed to the couch. As she walked over, he pulled out a bottle of her pills which he had taken from her suite, so he could always have them on hand, just in case.

Scarlett stopped in her tracks. Her eyes wide with fear. The pills. He had the extra pills. She took a step backwards, trying to leave the office. She couldn't take them, she couldn't! She took another step, moving towards the door.

"I said sit on the couch and I mean it!" Duke ordered. His scowl could sent even a Greenshirt into crying.

She slowly shook her head, taking another step backwards. One more step and she would be out of the door.

"You take one more step near that door Sergeant, and I'll have Doc restrain you in the infirmary and have a constant drip of sedative hooked up to you. Do I make myself clear?" he said, his tone deadly serious.

Scarlett gulped. He was livid. She hadn't heard him refer to her as sergeant since last year, during their arguments. "Yes. sir." She wasn't scared of him, no. But she was terrified of those pills, and hurting him. She still did not move towards the couch.

Duke stood up and came around his desk. He walked towards her, grabbed her by the arm, and then dragged her towards the couch. "SIT!"

Scarlett slowly sat down on the couch, her eyes never leaving his angry ones.

"At least Allie has an excuse for her odd behavior but you..." He grabbed the glass of water from his desk which he had prepared before she came out of the bathroom, and handed it to her, then from the bottle he took out a pill.

An excuse? She had an excuse! Those dreams, those evil dreams. Her hand began to tremble, shaking the water glass that she held in a tight grip. "I have an excuse," she said to herself, without knowing those words had been unleashed.

"Then why don't you tell me." His voice was almost pleading. "Shana, I can't help you, if you don't let me in."

She looked up towards his face. She held her breath realizing that she had admitted something. Should she tell him? So much of her wanted to let him know. But she couldn't tell him. No, this was her battle.

"I did tell you. I...I...have trouble sleeping during the night," she said. It was partly true.

"Take it," Duke said, annoyed again. "You'd think you were pregnant too," he muttered

She didn't touch the pill. Her eyes glared at him. "What does that mean?" she said in an angrier tone.

"It means that you are acting just as crazy as that friend of yours. You're not pregnant, are you?"

"No." Scarlett looked down, avoiding the sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry about this morning. I lost my temper."

"Between you and Allie, you've got the whole base in an uproar," Duke said. "Now take the blasted pill."

"Please, don't make me take it," Scarlett pleaded in a small voice.

"Please don't force me to make you take it," Duke retorted.

Scarlett stared at his hard features. He didn't know what the pill would do. He hadn't lived what went through her head night upon night. "I won't take it," she said, bravely.

"You will or I'll shove it down your throat."

"Conrad, please... I'm begging you." Her voice trembled.

"Why won't you take them?"

"I.. I.. told you, they won't let wake me up." Scarlett glanced down at the glass, her eyes staring at the slight shaking of the water from her tight grip.

"Not a good enough reason."

_Then let the battle begin_, went through her head. She looked back up to his face, still seeing the hard stare and she exhaled a long breath, defeated.

"Alright. I'll take it." She shivered. "But promise me something."

"What is it?" he asked

"If...if I have a—can't wake up. Do whatever it takes, even if you have to slap me." Scarlett looked into his crystal blue eyes.

"I promise."

She nodded. "Stay with me, please."

"I promise." Duke said handing her the pill. "After I'm done with my work, I'll lay down with you."

Scarlett took the pill from his hand and glance at it for a second. "Here goes nothing," she said, putting the pill in her mouth and swallowing it. She took a sip of water and glanced back up at his face. "Happy?"

"Let me see your mouth," Duke asked, folding his arms, staring at her features.

Scarlett sighed and then opened her mouth, even showed him under her tongue, that the pill indeed was swallowed.

"Alright, lay down on the pillow and I'll cover you up with a blanket."

"Stay with me, until I fall asleep," she requested, laying down on the couch.

"Alright." He pulled the chair over, after covering her up, sat down and gently stroked her soft red hair.

She closed her eyes, waiting for darkness to sweep over her, pulling her apart at the seams, and sending her down to her fears. A tear rolled down her cheek, sensing the medicine take its power, leaving her defenseless, once again.

Duke gently wiped away the tear. "Shh...baby, don't cry. I'm right here." He kissed the spot the tear had been on her cheek. "I love you."

"I.. love.. you.." Scarlett whispered, her voice slowly trailed off.

He gently caressed her hair and cheek. Looking down at her features. Why was she so frightened? Why wouldn't she sleep? Why? Why? Why? Too many questions ran through his head and he wished with all his heart for an answer.

Suddenly, banging came apparent from the door, loud, fast, thundering mad, pounding without stopping.

"What the hell..." Duke said getting up and answering the door before it woke his sleeping fiancée. "Allie, what the hell..."

Jaye rushed into the room and saw the unmoving red head. "You killed her..."

"Alison Fairborn, what the hell you think you doing?" Flint burst into the room, following his wife, and grabbing her by the arm. "I told you, you need to- what's wrong?" He noticed her panicked face.

"He killed Scarlett," Jaye said starting to cry.

"I did not. She's only sleeping," Duke tried to reassure her.

"See, she's only sleeping. Come on Allie. Let's go back to the suite, and I'll make you something to eat." Flint gently touched his wife shoulders, trying to lead her towards the doorway.

Jaye broke free from his grasp and rushed over to Scarlett. She bent down to check her pulse. She groaned a little and put a hand on her lower back.

"Allie!" Flint rushed over to her, gently taking her in his arms. "Looks like these Joe women agents keep too many secrets." He shook his head. "Just wait until I tell Doc you've been hiding problems, I think he may just let Nurse Smith take care of you." He chuckled at her panicked face, leading her out the door. "Bye, Conrad," he bid his friend, closing the door behind them.

Duke shook his head, then walked over towards the desk, and flipped open another file. He gave an agitated sigh, finding himself reading the same sentence three times. Closing the folder, he stood up, and walked back towards the couch. He sat once again near Scarlett, watching her face closely. His hand gently stroked her red hair. "What am I going to do with you, my Irish girl," he softly said, hoping that the pill would allow her to rest.


	22. fiche a haon

The wall of flames surrounded her, circling around with their heated points, dancing wildly, unnatural, full of red and yellow tone colors, trying to keep her inside, embracing her with their power, never letting go.

Scarlett's eyes roamed the field, watching the flames burst higher and higher, making her step back from the loud explosion that rocked the ground, causing her to fall backwards, on the ground. She lifted her head, her eyes widening at the Night Raven, landing close towards where she stood. Her heart pounded, seeing the lord of the snakes, exit the cockpit. She felt herself rise to her feet, trying to keep her balance from the tremors that rocked the earth.

_Falcon!_ He was going after Falcon!

Her eyes traveled left, watching Duke run at top speed, jumping over a metal pipe, leaving Jinx and Big Lob behind, just as an explosion thundered in her ears. "Duke!" her voice cried out towards the ring of fire which kept shutting her out, and away from him. She watched in horror Falcon try to stand up, only to fall once again, with Serpentor above his head, and she did not have to see that the serpent's eyes only had venom within.

Serpentor snarled towards the young Green Beret, pulling one of his throwing snakes off his uniform, and aiming for Falcon's heart. Her eyes widened and felt her blood turn cold, seeing at the last possible second, Duke stand up in front of Falcon and take the poisonous strike that was meant for his brother.

"No!" Her mind screamed and she felt herself falling to her knees, her crossbow falling down besides her, landing with a thud on the burning ground.

Scarlett's heart slowly pounded watching the scene play over and over again in her eyes, Duke collapsing, falling against Falcon's strong arms. "Duke," her voice quivered slightly, not believing what she had just witnessed. She couldn't believe it. No, it wasn't true! It wasn't! But her eyes didn't deceive, it was true.

A flash of yellow passed her, and she slowly turned her head, watching the deadly snake man try to escape. She felt her hand reaching for her crossbow, aiming and firing. But the arrow never flew to her target, no, the arrow had vanished from the weapon. His laugh sent shivers down her spine, and his beady eyes made her blood frozen once more. She watched a creature, something from a dark fantasy world, come to life, grabbing hold of the B.E.T., lifting it away from the ground with the Cobra Emperor standing tall, and proud. His face easily deciphered, victory, glorious victory!

Her eyes traveled back towards Falcon, holding on to Duke and her heart skipped a beat. She had to get there! She had to! Her legs felt numb and her hands felt warm against the burning soil. The smell, she would never forget the smell of the fire molding with the soil. Somehow she managed to crawl, finding her way towards them, finding a way to him. Her eyes barely blinking, her heart pounding, and her mouth dry. Hoping, praying, that he was all right.

Treading through the fire, her only objective was to get to him, nothing else mattered. She managed to crawl closer, listening to Falcon's words, talking to his brother. His eyes glanced up, spotting her close. His blue eyes, filled with sorrow and sadness.

She was trembling, her whole body shaking, slowly nearing. Her heart pounding in her ears, thumping madly, not letting her listen, not letting her speak.

"Scarlett, take Duke," Falcon spoke to her. She barely heard him, while she gazed her eyes upon the closed ones of her comrade, her teammate, her friend, and maybe more. Her eyes traveled to his pain stricken features, to his slow breathing, to his torn shirt, to the blood that trickled down his chest, not stopping, and his body barely moving.

"SCARLETT!" Falcon's voice ripped through her ears, snapping her out of the far away trance. "Take Duke."

She felt herself crawl next to him, letting Falcon gently lay him down on her lap. She touched his face with both her hands on either side, holding him gently, never leaving her eyes off his suffering features. He took a deep breath and a painful moan escaped. She heard Falcon's voice again, telling her that he was getting Doc. She barely acknowledged it, all her focus was on one thing. Duke.

The fallen soldier moved slightly again, another breath followed by another painful sound. Her heart ripped apart, seeing him in so much agony. His crystal blue eyes fluttered open, gazing at her deep blue ones. His hand slowly tried to reach up to her smooth skin, only stopping in midair from the agonizing pain.

A tear escaped, trailing slowly down her cheek, down her chin, and dropping on his face. "Don't make any sudden movements. Doc is on his way." She closed her eyes, not wanting the rest of the stream of tears escape, and shut them tighter, building a dam, keeping them inside.

His voice was raspy, soft. "Don't cry, Scarlett."

Her eyes opened, peering down at him once again. She wanted to tell him so many things, how much he meant to her, how much he was important in her life and how much she loved him. "Duke, I—" her voice broke.

"Shhh," his blue eyes never left hers. "There is so much I want to say." His breathing grew more heavy, his chest rising high, pain coming out of his mouth with each word. "There is so much I want to do."

"And you will, Duke. You will." She gave him strength. He had to live, he had to! Her hand left his face and took his hand, squeezing it tight. Telling him, that she knew. Telling him that she shared the same emotion that he did. And telling him that she would always be by his side, no matter what happened.

He gripped her hand tightly. "We always wind up in these predicaments, Red. It must be fate." His voice sounded weaker.

"We always do, and we always survive them." Her eyes softened, caressing his cheek lightly with her glove. Another tear escaped, without her knowing.

"Scarlett..." Duke closed his eyes for a second, his face changing dramatically from the pain in his chest, and in his heart.

"Duke..."

A force stronger than she imagined, slowly pushed her down, closer to his face, to his blue eyes and to his lips. Her lips meeting his, touching, connecting and not wanting to break apart. Time froze still in the moment, the fire burned around them, and the battle had been lost.

After what seemed like an eternity, their lips parted and his breathing became more shallow. Painfully each breath came in his lungs and then left them. He felt lightheaded, wanting to fly, and wanting to be in her arms, for all time.

"Scar-lett... I...lo-" he whispered, slowly closing those crystal blue eyes, from the pain, from the suffering.

She felt the lump in her throat, and she slowly rested her head on his, crying softly.

A hand touched her shoulder, and from her teary blurry eyesight, she found Doc staring at her, reassuring her, telling her that it would be all right.

"Hold his hand," Doc instructed, starting to bandage the field commander. "Hold on, Duke."

Her grip was tight with his, telling him, she was there. That she would never leave his side. She felt his hand squeeze hers, and knew that he felt the same. Her eyes kept glancing down at his closed ones, wishing more than anything for him to stand up, embrace her and holding her in his strong arms, everlastingly.

Another hand touched her shoulder and a familiar voice came in her ear. "How is he, Scarlett?" Hawk asked with concern in his voice.

She looked up to him, shaking her head slowly. "Not good," were the only words that she could say. How could she say that he slowly dying in her arms?

Duke's eyes opened once again and Scarlett held her breath. He looked worse, his face had turned ghostly white and he slightly trembled. She held him closer, trying to keep him warm, and couldn't.

Falcon knelt next to his brother, and took his hand in his. He looked down, trying to comfort him, telling him that Doc would fix him up.

Scarlett barely heard what he said, that there was not going to be a miracle this time, that he was too slow. A promise and the last words that left his mouth. "Yo...Joe…."

Her voice trembled. "He's gone." She looked up towards Falcon, finding the same tears falling down his cheeks, hers uncontrolled like a wild river, free. "Duke."

She felt herself raise him, towards Falcon, letting him hold his brother's lifeless body. Seeing the tears streaming down, his sobbing, and her own heart tearing apart. She closed her eyes, shutting the pain away, and couldn't. Then felt his head against her lap once more, and her eyes slowly opened, staring down at his closed ones, which would never open once again.

Her body began to tremble, shaking uncontrollably and her throat letting the lump released. Her cry, her scream and her voice filling the air, all around her, holding his face one last time.

"He's gone," were the only words that she could utter.

A warm sensation filled her cheek, and her hand rose to meet it. It felt like a slap, a strong panicked strike. And then felt a tug, someone trying to tare her away from the one she loved most, the one who was on the ground, on her lap, and never getting the chance to hold him in her arms again.

Another tug. "No! I'm not leaving him!" She screamed in the air. "NO!"

A voice filled the air, someone, someone close, calling her name. "Shana!"

No, she wouldn't let go. She held on to his body, never letting go. "I won't leave him!" she screamed at the tug. Her voice loud, clear. "I WON'T"

"SHANA!"

A pull began to drag her away, away from Duke. "No! Let me go!"

Scarlett felt strong arms around her, holding her down, keeping her from returning to him. She screamed loud, her voice floating. "NO! DUKE!"

She watched the figures slowly disappear from her, leaving her, leaving her into the darkness. She tried to reach him, and her heart went to her throat, seeing him gone from her eyes. "DUKE!"

The scream was loud, vibrating in her throat, leaving it, and flying though the air, filling the room, the halls, everywhere. Her breathing accelerated, her heart pounded, and her head whirled. The scream rose again from her throat, her scream.

"SHANA!" A voice, the voice filling her head, bringing her back. Where? She couldn't see him!

Her eyes shot open and the scream escaped once more, calling out his name, shooting it out in the air, bellowing it loudly, clear. Her body trembled, her breathing heavy and her cries vibrating walls. She felt two strong arms around her, holding her down, two familiar arms, a mustard color shirt and a familiar scent of aftershave.

Figures, she saw figures staring at her and knew she was on the floor, but where? She recognized them. Lady Jaye, holding on to Flint, tears in her eyes. Cover Girl, holding her mouth with her hands, shaking, someone's arm around her shoulder, Beach Head. Alpine, Bazooka, Wild Bill, Ace and others.

"Shana, wake up." The voice again begged, near her ear. "Please wake up."

"Duke," she whispered. Her eyes wide, filled with fear.

"I'm here." His voice came to her ear. "I'm right here."

She shook her head rapidly back and forth. "No.. no--" A tear fell down her cheek, her soft sobbing filling the quiet room. Her eyes looked up to the ceiling, her body trembling.

The two strong arms never letting go, holding her tightly on the ground. "Shana." It was barely a whisper.

Someone familiar entered the room, someone tall, someone she knew. Doc.

"What happened?" Doc asked, looking down at her.

Scarlett looked at the deep brown eyes of the Joe medical doctor, before she felt a sharp pinch in her skin, relaxing her, letting her breathing slow down and her heart beat back to normal. She felt the arms around her, not letting go, and then his eyes, his beautiful crystal blue eyes. Duke.

"She...she wouldn't wake up." Duke explained to the medic.

"Take her to the infirmary."

Duke gathered her in his arms, cradling her, making sure she felt safe and secure. The Joes dispersed, allowing the field commander to leave the office. He glanced down at her eyes, barely open, and he felt the tremor against his body. He carried her to the infirmary, and gently resting her on the bed. Stroking her hair, not leaving her bedside. _What happened?_ ran through his head. "What the bloody blue blazes happened?" he said to himself, only to receive no answer.

The hours passed, and Duke stood by Scarlett's side, not leaving his spot on the bed, holding her hand. Her eyes were closed, but was she sleeping? He stroked her hair, letting her know without any words that he was right there, and not planning to leave.

"How is she?" Flint's voice startled him. He turned to see the third in command enter the room, his hand around his wife's waist.

"Still sleeping, I think," Duke answered his voice full of guilt.

"Duke, this isn't your fault," Jaye tried to reassure her husband's best friend.

"I agree with Allie. You didn't know this would happen," Flint asked, looking down at the closed eyes of the counterintelligence agent.

Jaye walked over to the first sergeant and gave him a hug. She then looked down at Scarlett. "Pleasant dreams, Red," she said, hoping that her friend could hear her voice.

"Come on, Allie. Let's take you back to the suite, and a nice back rub." Flint pulled her away from the bed.

"With watermelon, and blue cheese?" Jaye asked.

Flint chuckled. "That too. Come on." He led her out the door. "Goodnight, both of you."

Duke nodded, and turned his attention back to his redhead. Another voice disrupted his thoughts.

"You need to sleep. Its 2300hrs. I'll keep an eye on Scarlett."

He turned to see Nurse Smith at the doorway. He nodded, defeated. And vowed to return early in the morning. He turned back and kissed Scarlett's forehead, before leaving the room, slowly, watching Nurse Smith sitting down next to the woman he loved.

He walked out of the building, and towards his quarters. Opening the door, he found himself not wanting to sleep, wanting to run back by her side. Five minutes, five minutes and he would go back. He sat on the chair, his hands covering his face, and his eyes closed for a moment.

A knock at the door woke him and he realized he had fallen asleep. Getting up, he answered the door, surprised to see Snake Eyes, standing there with his arm raised for another knock.

The ninja stood silently, and signed, "I'm worried about Scarlett."

Duke slowly nodded. "She's in the Infirmary, sleeping."

Snakes Eyes shook his head, signing, "No, she's at the training room, a few hours now and shooting at the same target."

The first sergeant's face turned red, and bolted out of his quarters. _What the bloody blue blazes? _Went through his head once again. How did she get out of the room? He walked quickly with an angry gait. Why was she in the training room? What was going on? What happened in the room? She was hiding something and it was about time he discovered what. He was angry, he was worried and he was in love. He wanted answers and he wanted them now!

He entered the training room and his whole body halted. A few feet away from him, stood the redhead, wearing her uniform, gripping her crossbow, her eyes filled with anger, her features hard, and her body tense. His eyes moved from the arrow shooting from her deadly weapon to the target. The target that caused him to gasp, an image, a familiar image. Serpentor, and the arrows only passing through one hole. His heart.

He stood still, watching her throw another arrow, not missing its target. Her last arrow.

Scarlett fell to her knees, hanging her head, breathing quickly, and gripping tightly on her crossbow.

'What the bloody blue blazes was going on?' he wondered once again. He wanted answers, he demanded them.

"What the hell is going on, Shana?!" Duke asked, slowly walked towards her.

Her eyes widened from his voice. Her hand gripped the crossbow tighter. She did not dare stare at him, she already could picture his face, angry, hurt, and worried. "I thought you went to sleep," she said.

"And I thought you were asleep. What are you doing?" He came over to her and tried to take the crossbow from her.

She let him have the weapon, afraid that his blood pressure might rise higher than it was already. "Umm... practicing?"

"This isn't practicing. This is an obsession. Tell me what's going on. NOW!"

Scarlett glanced up at him, seeing his face, that frown. "Alright. I'll tell you." She looked down, at the floor, avoiding his eyes. "I lied."

"About?"

She swallowed hard, continuing to look down, then admitted in a soft whisper. "I lied to everyone, I lied to Hawk and I lied to you, Conrad."

"What about?" Duke asked, getting really worried. "What is this..." He motioned towards the paper Serpentor target. "All about?"

"I lied about my sleeping." Scarlett still refused to look at him. "I can sleep, Conrad. That's not the problem..."

"Then what is the problem? Shana, I'm worried to death over you." He reached out, knelt down and put his free hand on her shoulder.

Her whole body stiffened. "I sleep," she spoke slowly. "I fell asleep on you several times, during the Hawk's meeting, in the bathtub, and during the last Cobra attack," her next words caught his breath, "in my Striker."

"YOU FELL ASLEEP IN YOUR SKY STRIKER?!?!"

"Conrad, your blood pressure." Scarlett glanced at him, with concern. "I didn't do it on purpose,...it...it just happened."

He kicked himself for not reading Hawk's report on the Striker. How could he not see it in front of him? How? But he knew from something in her eyes, elusive. She was still hiding something, but what? If she fell asleep? Then why wasn't she sleeping normally? What the Sam Hill was going on!

He took a deep breath and mentally counted to ten with his eyes closed before he looked at her again. "Then why won't you sleep?"

"Because..." Scarlett avoided his eyes once again. She fiddled with her hands. "Because, it's what happens when I sleep that makes me have problems staying asleep."

"What is it? Do you fall out of bed? Sleepwalk? Nightmares? What?"

Scarlett held her breath, looking at him. The word, the word that had made her life upside down for years had come out of his mouth!

"Shana, talk to me. You keeping this in, is going to rip us apart." He caressed her cheek.

She let out a long exhale. "It's my dreams, Conrad. My dreams are my problem."

"Your dreams?" Duke asked in confusion.

"Yes." Scarlett nodded. "My dreams, only one dream, every night, night upon night, never leaving me."

"What kind of dream?"

Her eyes stared at his. Her voice slightly trembled from fear. "About a Cobra attack, the B.E.T., you..." Then her eyes glanced to the picture behind him, "and him."

Duke's eyes slowly widened. She was talking about that day, that dreadful day, which almost cost him his life. How could he have been so foolish! How could he not see in front of his eyes, that he was not the only one who suffered that day? Not only has his world changed, so did hers. He was not the only one who held a scar from the attack.

He gathered her up into his arms and held her tightly. "Oh baby, I'm here. Everything is fine. You don't have to dream about that night anymore."

Scarlett pushed him gently away. "No, Conrad. It haunts me, every night. I can't stop it. Don't you think I tried, and now..." Her voice trailed off.

"And now what?" Duke was really worried and scared.

"It's worse," she whispered and took his hand with both of hers. "I'm sorry, Conrad. I didn't mean to worry you, to hurt you." She kissed his cheek. "This is my battle."

Scarlett slowly stood up, leaving him on the floor, still holding her crossbow. She slowly took two steps backwards, then turned and ran out of the door, her ponytail flopping back and forth.

Duke glanced at her departure, his faced masked with several emotions at once, angry, hurt, worried, torn. He slowly glanced down at his palm, which she had closed, and opened it ever so slow, revealing a part of his life, her engagement ring.


	23. fiche a dó

It was two weeks since the fiery redhead and the first sergeant's news—whispers surrounded the base, what had occurred, who broke up with whom, and what was going to be done about it. The news about the break up part hurt Ace the most, landing him in the Infirmary, from passing out because of the betting pool's future on the couple.

Duke had once again become a terror, barking orders, yelling and always being found with a Windex bottle in hand, cleaning a window somewhere.

Scarlett tried to avoid him as much as possible, keeping herself busy with her training sessions, helping Jaye, and trying to uncover more information about her sister Siobhan.

The couple was miserable and everyone knew it. Duke wouldn't talk about it, and when Flint asked the first sergeant, he almost ran him over with a Sky Striker. Scarlett kept it to herself, bottling it up and when Jinx or Cover Girl asked, a throwing star was their answer. So, it came to the resident pregnant woman to try and get this couple back together.

The plan was simple. Trick the fiery redhead to Flint's office where, he, Duke and Hawk were in a 'meeting' which the third in command had scheduled, and make them talk. Hawk was 'in' on the trap and had a few words to add, with maybe a few feathers.

Jaye waited patiently in her suite, eating a grilled cheese, jelly and tunafish sandwich and drinking some milk with fruit punch mixed together. She padded her now large seventh month belly. Everything was going smoothly and her back pain had lessened during the past week.

A knock at the door caused her to answer with her mouth filled with food. "Communnn!!!"

Scarlett walked in the suite, dressed in civilian clothes. "Alright, Allie. I'm ready for Babies R Us. " She watched the other woman swallow hard on the sandwich, which made her turn green. "Nice shirt."

The shirt read 'I was with Stupid and this is what I got.' "Thanks. Shipwreck bought it for me." Jaye waddled back towards the kitchen. "Hey, I forgot Flint's credit card. Can you go get it for me? He's in his office, going over my latest Intel report. I swear you'd think he thought I'd lost my mind or something, the way he's double checking all my work."

Scarlett giggled. "Sure. Want then to come along? And we can leave from there?"

"Yeah, sure," Jaye said. "Let's go." She finished her milk concoction in one gulp. "I want to stop at Baskin Robbins on the way into town for some ice cream."

"Alright, and we can stop next door at that Chinese place you love for lunch, my treat." Scarlett smiled, and followed Jaye out of the suite.

They walked out of the barracks, talking rapidly about the baby items and food. Heading towards the main building, they spotted a few Joes running around in their PT uniform bottoms and wearing only socks on their feet. Shaking their heads, they passed the Mess and ventured towards the office area.

Jaye lead the redhead towards Flint's office. The door was closed so she knocked.

"Enter!" Flint's voice sounded from the other side.

Jaye sent a smile towards Scarlett and opened the door for the redhead, ushering her inside.

Scarlett walked in the office, finding Flint behind his desk, missing his beret. He leaned back, with a serious face and she wondered what was going on. Her quick eye caught two other occupants in the room, Hawk and Duke, and she held her breath. She took a step back, but the sound of the door slamming caused her to whirl around to find her best friend with crossed arms, and she knew this was payback.

"What's going on here?" Duke asked angrily.

"Sit, Shana," Jaye ordered.

"Jaye, move away from that door," Scarlett said, her temperature rising. She ignored the first sergeant's features. He wasn't pleased to be in the same room as she was.

Flint's raised his eyebrows, staying quietly.

"No!" Jaye said, staring down her best friend.

"This meeting is over," Duke said and stood up to leave.

"ATTENT HUT!" Hawk's voice thundered in the room. Everyone froze and stared at the Joe leader. "Duke, sit back down. Scarlett, take the seat next to him. That's an order."

Scarlett slowly walked what it seemed the death mile, but was really only a few feet, towards the chair and sat down, not even glancing at the man sitting beside her chair.

Jaye stood there at the door as if guarding it, her hands resting on her ever-growing pregnant belly.

Duke lowered himself back in the seat, grumbling.

The room became surrounded with an uncomfortable silence. It was Hawk's voice that broke the bubble.

"Well, we can be here all day if we have to." He stared at the couple next to him, which was ignoring each other, afraid to even glance at the other. "I don't know what happened between the two of you. But whatever it is, its affecting both of you, and this team."

Flint slowly stood up and hand signaled Jaye to take his chair, while he became the door guardsman. She nodded, walking over and settled in his chair, watching her friends, who wanted to bolt out of there as if Cobra Commander had asked them for tea.

"Well?"

"She's the one that gave me the ring back. Ask her," Duke said with an angry growl.

"This is sounding entirely high schoolish," Jaye commented.

"Well, now we are getting somewhere," Flint stated, not moving from the door.

"Alright, I gave him back the ring," Scarlett replied, not even looking at anyone in particular. "Call Ace for the betting pool. Are we done?" She rose from her chair, ready to leave.

"Sit." Hawk pointed to the chair.

Scarlett slowly sat back down with a sigh.

"Okay, you gave him the ring. Did Duke do anything towards you to make you make such a decision?"

"No," Scarlett answered softly.

"Then?"

The redhead sat in silence for a second, then finally said, "I have my reasons."

"And Allie has her reasons for taking my beret, putting it in the blender and ripping it to shreds," Flint said, touching the top of his beretless head.

"Yeah Dash, you said my stomach was getting huge and asked if maybe I was having twins," Jaye said evenly, then turned back to her friends. "Then why did you give it back?"

Scarlett looked at Jaye. "I really don't want to talk about it."

Hawk tapped his fingers on the chair. "Scarlett, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to. I'm not going to force you. But, what I see in front of me is a couple that still has feelings for each other. Or am I wrong?"

"I do," Duke said. "But she obviously doesn't because she gave me back the ring." He still refused to look at Scarlett.

"Conrad, I still love you. I just don't want to hurt you anymore," Scarlett said in a soft voice. "But this is my battle. I have to fight it alone."

All eyebrows became raised, glancing curiously at the fiery redhead, who now had turned to the first sergeant, who still avoided her face.

"Battle?" Hawk asked confused, wondering what was going on between the couple.

"What kind of battle? You have multiple personalities or something?" Jaye asked, rubbing her belly where the baby was kicking.

Duke sighed softly.

"Does this have anything to do with your Sky Striker during the last Cobra battle?" Hawk asked the counterintelligence agent, his fingers still tapping, only quicker.

Scarlett held her breath, and then released it. "It's part of my reason, sir."

"Well, explain yourself, Sergeant."

_'Here I go to the path of Wolf Spider World,_' Scarlett thought before answering the dreadful question that she wished never would come, "The report was correct, there was nothing wrong with my Striker. It was my fault, I...I... fell asleep at the wheel."

Dead silence.

"You fell asleep?" Jaye finally asked in shock.

Hawk's eyes narrowed. "Does this have anything to do with your lack of sleep, Scarlett?" he asked, not amused that the counterintelligence agent had not improved on her sleeping habits.

Flint leaned against the door, listening, stunned.

Another sigh. "Yes, Hawk," Scarlett answered, watching his features change dramatically, sending an unpleasant feeling in her stomach.

"Are you taking the medicine Doc prescribed?" Hawk asked with a frown.

Scarlett looked down to her lap. "No."

"Why not?"

Again silence surrounded the room.

"I asked you a question, sergeant. Why not?" Hawk said with a slight anger tone.

"Because they don't let me wake up," Scarlett answered. She closed her eyes and added. "Because they don't let me wake up from my dreams."

Duke slowly reached over to comfort her.

"Dreams?" Jaye asked in confusion.

Scarlett felt Duke's hand on her arm, and knew that it was time to tell them. She continued to look down, avoiding the eyes. The eyes that were glued on her face. "Yes, my dreams. Only it's one dream, running in my head, playing the same scene, over and over again..." Her voice trailed off.

"Scarlett, you're not telling us the whole reason, are you?" Hawk asked gently.

She shook her head before she answered in a small voice, "My dream—no my nightmare is about the B.E.T. battle, when Duke was stabbed by Serpentor."

Dead silence once again enveloped the room.

Hawk took a deep breath. He should had seen this beforehand. He had seen it before, in soldiers that had scars from battles, from wars. Scars that stayed with them forever, not leaving them alone. He closed his eyes.

"Oh, Shana..." Jaye said softly.

Duke put his arm fully around Scarlett, to give her his full support.

"Scarlett, I know this is going to be hard. And I'll probably sound like Psyche Out, but can you describe the dream?" Hawk asked gently.

She swallowed hard and nodded. Taking a deep breath, and letting it out slowly, she began to explain. "In the dream, at the beginning, I see the wall of flames, followed by an explosion. I see Falcon with Serpentor tolling over him, and Duke rushing to his brother's aid." She took another deep breath.

"Go on," Hawk said softly, knowing that she had to let out the pressure from the bottled up secret.

"I...I... see Serpentor throwing the snake staff, hitting Duke," Scarlett continued, closing her eyes. "I try to get to him, but can't. Serpentor passes me. I aim my crossbow, but my arrow is not in the weapon. It's missing."

Duke pulled her closer to him to try to comfort her.

"And then what happened?" Jaye asked gently.

Scarlett looked from Duke, to Hawk and then Jaye. "I can't stop Serpentor, and he escapes with the B.E.T.. Then I crawl through the flames, trying to get to Duke. I do. Falcon is there. He lays Duke's head on my lap. We talk...kiss.. and then Doc comes."

Hawk nodded, remembering when Doc radioed that Duke was seriously injured. He recalled his own words. 'See to him,' and then he remembered walking to Scarlett, holding Duke in her arms. "And then this is when Duke goes into a coma," Hawk finished for her, reenacting every second.

"No." Scarlett shivered.

Jaye felt a sense of dread overcome her. "But that's what happened."

"What do you mean, no?" Duke asked her.

Scarlett slowly turned to face him, the color of her face drained. "I see you die. I see you die in my arms, Conrad," her voice barely a whisper.

The whole room was silent in shock.

Duke looked at her for a moment stunned, then pulled her into his embrace. "Oh baby...I didn't die. I'm right here."

Scarlett leaned her head against his chest, listing to his beating heart. "I know," she softly spoke. "I told myself that a million times, and yet I still see you, in my arms, in pain, and then..." she couldn't finish her words.

Jaye got up and waddled around the desk and over to her best friend. "Oh honey, you should have told me or Conrad. We would have helped you through it." She bent down and hugged the two of them.

"It's all right, baby," Duke said while stroking her hair.

Scarlett wiggled out from their embrace, standing up from the chair. "It's not all right, and you both can't help me." She looked down. "No one can."

Hawk cleared his throat and everyone turned to him. "I think there is only one Joe that may possibly help in this situation." He tapped his chin. "Low Light."

"Sir, I don't even think that will help. This is my battle. I have to fight this alone, even if it means taking your advice and transferring to Tokyo or Brazil." Scarlett replied to the general.

Another silence enveloped the room.

"You can't transfer," Jaye said in shock.

"What the hell are you talking about, Shana?!" Duke asked.

"I'm talking about taking Hawk's offer to transfer," Scarlett answered them.

Hawk cleared his throat. "Umm, well... when I offered you the transfer, it was to just make you realize you needed some time off. I didn't think you'll take it seriously."

"You can't transfer, Shana. What about us?" Duke asked.

Scarlett stared at him for the longest time, staying quiet, reserved. Us? He had just said that. She couldn't picture her world without him, yet her dreams haunted their world. How could there be something, if another thing could destroy it?

"Conrad, you said so yourself, that this is ripping us apart." Her voice was soft, almost quiet.

"That doesn't mean that it can't be mended," Duke said.

"Shana, don't throw away what you two have worked so hard on," Jaye urged, rubbing her stomach, then her back from the aching muscles from carrying the extra weight.

"I... I think I need to think," Scarlett replied.

Hawk stood up, walked over to the counterintelligence agent and touched her shoulder. "We all know how this has affected you, and also affected us. But we are a team here, friends, and family." He dropped his hand and walked over to Duke, and put his hand on the field commander's shoulder. "We also stick together. And we all know that if you leave this team, you'll be miserable. You love all of us here, some more than others." He squeezed harder on the man's shoulder.

Scarlett slowly nodded, staying quiet.

"Alright, how about you two go to the suite and talk it over?" Hawk suggested. "Without killing each other please, I still need you to battle Cobra." He chuckled. "And Jaye, can you wake your husband? He's been sleeping on that door for the entire conversation."

They all turned to see Flint still resting against the door, his head hung and a short snore leaving his mouth.

Hawk chuckled. "Guess this sleeping thing is contagious."

Jaye smiled. "Poor guy. He was up most of the night with me, giving me a back rub, holding my hair when I became sick and then getting food and drinks. He's a sweetie." She walked over to him and gently kissed his lips.

"Hmm... what do you want. Grub, rub or tub?" Flint opened his eyes, and stared down at his wife's features. "Did I miss something?"

"Yeah, you slept through the whole thing." Jaye laughed. "Come on, let's go to town and get something to eat." She looked at Hawk. "If that's alright with you, Hawk."

Hawk smiled. "By all means, go. Have fun." Then he turned to Scarlett and Duke. "And you two, go. You have a lot to talk about. That's an order. Dismissed."

They all saluted him and walked out of Flint's office.

The warrant officer took his wife's waist, and started to head towards out of the main building, then quickly looked back at the couple with a wink.

Scarlett watched the couple disappear down the hall and leave the building. She turned quickly started to walk the opposite way of the barracks.

The first sergeant looked confused, didn't Hawk just order them to talk it over? Where was she going? She wasn't even following orders!

"Where are you going?" Duke asked, starting to follow her.

Scarlett barely even replied, as if she had not heard him. She headed quickly downstairs and straight into the Mess Hall, Duke close behind. Entering the mess, she found Jinx and Cover Girl, hanging light blue and pink streamers. Their eyes widened when they noticed the redhead walking in.

"Don't tell me you're back already!" Jinx said in a panicked voice.

"Shana!" Cover Girl said at the same moment.

"Keep decorating! We only have a few hours!" Scarlett rushed passed them, and headed for the kitchen. She opened the door and called out. "Marvin! Coast clear! Bring the food out!"

Roadblock and Gung Ho emerged from the kitchen, shocked to see the redhead.

"I thought you were supposed to be going out?" Gung Ho asked, scratching his head.

"Plans changed. Hurry. We've got no time to waste!" Scarlett rushed into the kitchen, grabbed the table clothes and headed towards the tables.

Duke grabbed Scarlett's arm. "Hawk ordered us to go back to your suite and talk."

Everyone in the room froze, watching the couple intensely, waiting for the redhead to chop off a certain first sergeant's head and fry it in Roadblock's deep fry pot.

Scarlett heaved a sigh. "Can we talk tonight? I'm needed here now because Flint left."

"Alright. What do you need me to do?" Duke asked with a sigh, giving in.

"Thank you. Can you help Gung Ho fill the water balloons?" Scarlett asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Water balloons?"

Scarlett nodded. "Water balloons, for the games." She smiled, watching his face change into confusion. "For Allie's baby shower. It's today."

"I know that, but games with water balloons?" Duke asked, picking up a bag of balloons.

"I'll explain later," Scarlett said quickly, then looked around. "Where are the evil plastic things?"

"Right here, Shana." A voice behind her, and she turned to see Flint's sister Nancy walk into the room, carrying five boxes. She was followed by Ace, who carried another two large boxes.

"Great! Did Allie spot you?" Scarlett asked, not wanting to spoil the surprise.

"No. Brenna is coming, she is carrying the rest of the things. I forgot the name of the Joe who's helping her, but he looks like he is smitten with her." Nancy giggled, putting the boxes on the table.

"Oh great. Just what I need. A Joe smitten with Flint's little sister," Duke commented and walked off to fill water balloons.

"Why is he so grumpy?" Nancy asked, watching the field commander grumble something to himself.

Scarlett shook her head. "I have no clue." She glanced over to the first sergeant for a moment, knowing what was bothering him, but didn't want the entire Joe base in on the reason.

Ace grinned. "I think he's jealous."

"Alright, let's just put the boxes here, and get the rest of the room decorated," Scarlett suggested, pointing to a table.

Brenna Faireborn walked in with Ripcord. Scarlett waved to them.

For the next hour, everyone was busy setting up the decorations, the gift table and the game area. The food was displayed nicely, the guests had arrived and the only thing that was missing was the soon to be mommy.

Flint's voice came heard from down the hallway, a signal. "Allie, I swear I just saw someone take Brutus in the Mess!"

"Everyone get ready!" Scarlett commanded, and the room fell into a hush.

"WHAT?" Jaye asked and waddled-stalked into the Mess.

"SURPRISE!!!" They all shouted at once, making Jaye back up with a stunned face.

Jaye had her hands on her belly and just stood there shocked, not saying anything.

Flint chuckled. "Well, are you going to stay there, or just go inside and hug everyone?" He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

Jaye squealed and rushed inside and hugged Scarlett. "I can't believe you did this without me finding out!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"That's why I'm Intelligence," Scarlett replied and several of the Joes burst into laughter.

Jaye smiled and then noticed Flint's sisters and the rest of the team. She started hugging and crying all at once.

Roadblock's voice boomed around them. "Okay, stop the hugs and come and get the grubs!"

Everyone burst out laughing once again and headed for the table filled with the cook's delicacies. They seated themselves in the tables, which were decorated with baby themed tablecloths, small little baby booties held a keepsake for each guest to take home, and small rocking horses held white napkins with designs of small bears on them.

The room was filled with laughter and Joes wondering what the fiery redhead had under her sleeve from glancing at the boxes that were in a side of the room.

At Jaye's table it was quite noticeable that the first sergeant and counterintelligence agent had not seated themselves next to each other, but it was quite noticeable that Flint's long brown haired sister Nancy, had seated herself next to Ace, making the warrant officer become fully alert.

Jaye gently touched his leg. "Relax. Ace knows I'll hurt him badly if he hurts your sister," she whispered in her husband's ear.

"Maybe I can send him to Siberia, for some frostbite," Flint growled back, keeping a close eye on Ace, who now had gotten braver and had put his arm around Nancy's chair.

Nancy Faireborn caught Flint's eyes, and stuck her tongue out at him, with a giggle. "Maybe, I'll send her along too, she needs to cool down," Flint grunted.

"Dash, please, this is for us and our baby. Be happy, please," Jaye said. "Besides Nancy isn't the only one that has caught the eye of one of the Joes." She pointed to Brenna who was sitting next to the almost one year old Molly in a high chair next to her and on the other side of Brenna, Ripcord was almost doting on her.

"You're right," Flint sighed, taking her hand in his and squeezing it. "Besides, I know a nice Joe who can run both of those puppies over with a Wolverine." He smiled at his wife, then patted her belly. "Hope you follow in those footsteps, son."

"Daughter," Jaye replied, and so started the playful argument they've been having for the past couple of weeks.

"Sorry, I know it's a boy. I was right about Brenna, and I was right about Nancy." Flint chuckled, watching his sisters have animated conversations with the two Joes besides them. "And I'm right about junior."

"Flint, how many times have you been right about the baby's gender?" Scarlett's voice came next to him.

He chuckled. "A lot."

"Yes, every time a mare had their colt, Dashie always got it right," Nancy said, causing a few laughs.

Flint shook his head. "You should have been a boy," he commented and more laughter irrupted. "By the way, what's inside those boxes?" he asked, nodded towards the seven boxes Nancy and Ace had put aside.

"Sorry, classified information. Only Shana and I know what's in them," Nancy answered.

"Be afraid...be very afraid," Jaye teased, then leaned over to her husband. "It's going to be a girl."

Duke kept glancing over at Scarlett, barely eating anything.

"You women don't know anything!" Flint stated and a few rolls started flying.

"Food fight!" Shipwreck shouted from his wheelchair at another table, throwing his roll at the warrant officer, but missed and hit Scarlett on the head. "Oops! Sorry, Red."

Scarlett shook her head, and stood up, making the sailor gulp, but was relieved to see the redhead walk towards the middle of the room.

"Now, that everyone has eaten Roadblock's special meal," Scarlett said in a loud voice, and applause sounded around the room. "It's time for the fun to begin. The Baby Shower Games." She walked over to a table. "In these boxes, is going to be the first game. Let's see which Joe is man enough to take our challenge."

The Joes mumbled to another and wondered what the redhead had up her sleeve.

"Any volunteers?" Scarlett asked. "Chickens."

Suddenly, Beach Head was thrust forward on the floor and laughter irrupted.

"Confounded woman! I'll get you later!" He snarled towards Cover Girl who wore an innocent smile on her face.

"Thank you, Beach Head," Scarlett said, leading him in front of one of the boxes. "Anyone else? Don't tell me you men are scared to take on this big and powerful drill instructor?" She patted Beach Head's arm.

"Alright. I'm in," Ace said, standing up and going over to the second box.

A thump sounded from the right and everyone turned to see Falcon half fly towards the table. "Alright, Alright! Dating ninjas! Bad for your luck!" he grumbled.

"What was that?" Jinx threatened, watching him go over to the third box.

"We need two more vict— I mean volunteers," Scarlett announced, glancing over to the front table, where Jaye was holding her stomach, and the warrant officer with the field commander were looking down, hoping not to be noticed.

"Dash will do it!!!" Jaye yelled.

"Yeah, go for it, Flint!" Duke cheered.

"I'm not going up there alone." Flint scowled at his best friend, grabbing him by the arm, and pulling him towards the table in front of box five.

Scarlett held a giggle, watching Duke's expression towards the warrant officer. "Alright, now that we have all our competitors, please give them a round of applause."

Cheers and whistles echoed throughout the room.

"This is a race, to see who will be the best of the best," Scarlett said to the Joes sitting around, trying to still figure it all out. "Gentlemen, you may open the boxes right now."

Joes tried to peek watching the men open the boxes.

"HELL NO!" Beach Head's voice boomed, and the room burst into laughter, watching the drill instructor hold a baby doll in his hands.

"Hell yes!" cried out Shipwreck, bawling over with laughter.

Scarlett shook her head. "The game is simple. Undress the baby, change the diaper, dress the baby into the second set of clothing, then feed it and burp it. The first one who burps the baby, wins!"

"You're on your own for this one, old buddy," Duke said patting Flint on the back, then went to leave.

"Chicken!!!" Lady Jaye yelled.

Sounds of chicken clucking surrounded towards the field commander who grumbled something about giving the whole room Pig PT, especially Cover Girl who was filming the whole event. He went back in front of the box.

"Hey, at least you can show Red, how well you can change a diaper, and be a good father," Flint whispered to the first sergeant.

"You've got a point," Duke said softly and waited for the game to start.

"You better win Dash or you'll be sleeping in the shower tonight!" Jaye called out playfully causing the whole room to burst with laughter.

"You better believe I'll win!" Flint shouted back. "I changed most of Nancy's diapers!"

"DASHIE!" Nancy hollered, running up to him, and hitting him on the back of the head, causing more laughter.

Scarlett laughed, watching the men start to squirm. "Alright. Everyone's baby is in front of them. On Go, the game will start. Ready...set... GO!"

The men hurriedly started to undress the baby dolls, when a thump sounded from Ace's area, and everyone gasped to see the air pilot bending down to pick up his fallen baby, causing Nancy to shake her head.

Beach Head kept cursing under his breath trying to unbutton the tiny buttons on the sleeper.

Flint smiled with an already naked baby and taking out the clean diaper. "Hurry up, Conrad," he joked, watching Duke try to undress the baby.

"Hey! I've never changed a baby before!" Duke growled as he fumbled with pulling the sleeper off the baby doll.

Flint shook his head, putting on the clean diaper and then taking out the second clothing, which was a dress. "I'm going to kill Nancy, later."

"Hey! Beach Head! That's not where the diaper goes!" Gung Ho called out, making most of the room burst into laughter, watching the drill instructor's baby wear the diaper on the head.

"Shove it!" Beach Head growled, taking out the dress and shaking his head.

Falcon had already undressed his baby, diapered and had mostly dressed it back. "This is fun!" he exclaimed.

"Go, Falcon!" Jinx yelled, jumping up and down in her chair, cheering for the Green Beret.

"Conrad! You have the diaper on backwards," Scarlett pointed out to Duke, holding her mouth to keep the laughter in.

"This is NOT manly!!!" Beach Head grumbled, trying to unbutton the dress.

Duke grumbled and turned the diaper around, not having fun at all.

Jaye rubbed her back as she sat and cheered on her husband.

Falcon and Flint were head in head, feeding their babies with the milk bottle.

"Go Ace!" Nancy cheered on, watching Ace grab the bottle and start to feed his baby.Beach Head snarled, while shaking the bottle up and down, trying to get the baby to eat, but the doll had begun to cry, and caused fits of laughter in the room.

"Come on, Beach! Baby Waynina wants to eat!" Cover Girl yelled, continuing to film.

Falcon placed gently the baby by his shoulder and a small burp came from the doll. He held the doll up in triumph.

Flint's baby burped seconds later. And the warrant officer continued to hold the doll.

"Burp! You stupid plastic thing!" Beach Head patted hard the baby's back, only to have the doll's head pop off and roll to the ground.

Jaye was laughing so hard her face was turning beat red.

Duke had managed to put the little frilly dress on his doll and began feeding it.

Scarlett kept glancing at the first sergeant, watching him feeding the little doll in his hands. Without him knowing, she took out a camera and took a picture with a smile across her face.

Ace's baby doll burped and the pilot smiled, putting down the baby back in the box and covering it with the blanket.

"Show off," Flint said to Ace, putting his own baby back in the box, then watched Beach Head look around the floor for his baby's head.

Finally, Duke's baby burped and the game was over.

"Folks, we got a winner! Falcon!" Scarlett announced and cheers sounded from the group.

"Hey, Falcon! You are going to be one good Momma!" Shipwreck called out and more laughter sounded around the Green Beret.

"Shipwreck! Just wait til I get my—" Falcon growled, taking a step forward.

"Alright, settle down," Scarlett ordered. She turned to the men. "Stay where you are, we're going to need you for the second game." Then turned back to the others. "Alright, the women, get up here. Including you, Allie," she said, smiling at her best friend.

Jaye tried to get up from her chair. "Umm...I can't." She looked up sheepishly. "I'm stuck."

Laughter roared everywhere, watching Flint walk over to his wife and helping her out of the chair. "Liar, you were not even stuck," he stated, causing more laughter.

Jaye sent him a glare, then walked over towards Scarlett, with Jinx, Cover Girl, Nancy, and Brenna.

"What is this about, Red?" Cover Girl asked, hoping for not another baby doll dress up game.

Nancy stiffed a giggle, indicating she was already in on what was going to happen to the women.

The sounds of wheelchairs came apparent from the hallway, and they all turned to see three Greenshirts bring in six wheelchairs. Everyone then turned to Scarlett, who had a smile across her face.

"Alright, this game is simple. It's going to be a race," Scarlett explained.

"Yeah!" The men hollered and whistled.

"This is the deal. Each of us has to go to four stations. Go to the first station and take a suitcase from table one." Scarlett pointed towards the table, which was now set up with six small suitcases. "Then head to the table where you have to fill your suitcase with baby clothes. Grab a pacifier and put it in your mouth. Then waddle your way to the men." Scarlett pointed to the baby doll table. "Kiss one, relax Flint, lips or cheek, then grab a wheelchair, sit in it and have your guy roll you to the finish line." Scarlett pointed to a long white banner that said HOSPITAL.

The whole room burst into laughter, pointing at the women.

"And to make this fair. Each of us, except for Allie has to wear... this." Scarlett turned and took out an oversized T-shirt, which apparently was sewn especially for the game, holding at least eight pounds of water balloons in the front inside of the shirt, which read. G.I.JOE BREEDING FACILITY.

"Oh man! This is going to be funny!" Flint called out

"Alright, Shana, you're with me," Duke said, walking next to the redhead.

Scarlett nodded towards Duke with a smile. "Fine with me."

Jaye leaned against Flint. "Why do I have to do this?"

"Because we are going to beat all their rears!" Flint stated, kissing her.

Ace put an arm around Nancy's shoulders. "I'm with the evil plastic things queen," he said with a dashing smile and gulped from the warrant officer's glare.

Beach Head tried to sneak away, but was pulled by Cover Girl's arm. "Sorry, Wayne. You're in."

"I got Brenna," Ripcord said, bravely as he got up from his seat and walked over to the warrant officer's other sister while carefully watching Flint's face turn redder.

Flint was about to say something when Scarlett's voice interrupted him.

"Alright ladies, put on your bellies," Scarlett said, while putting on the oversized shirt with water balloon belly. She then handed Jaye a shirt without any balloons in it. "Here's yours, Allie.

Jaye laughed as she put on the shirt that said the same thing. "Dash honey, you're getting this shirt when this is over."

"Ready, Red?" Duke asked.

Brenna smiled at Ripcord. "Come on, let's kick their tail ends."

Scarlett nodded towards the first sergeant. "Ready."

"Ace and I are going to beat all of you!" Nancy said, getting ready for the game to begin.

Flint shook his head, his eyes widening watching all of the Joe women and his two sisters looking pregnant. "I can only imagine what General Marks will say if he ever sees this!"

"I'll let you know, Flint." Hawk's voice came from the side, while he held on a camera and took a picture of all the women with their bellies, and the men at their side.

"Alright, ladies get in line," Gung Ho said, waiting for the women to get in a straight line. "And no pushing, or cheating. That means you, Jaye."

"HEY!" Jaye exclaimed her hands on her swollen belly. "I resemble...I mean resent that."

"Are your mark, get set, GO!" Gung Ho yelled and the women were off.

Scarlett and Brenna waddled their way towards the first table, grabbing a suitcase at the same time, followed by Jaye, and Cover Girl, while Jinx and Nancy waddled last to the table.

"Move over, Shamu! I'm going to beat you!" Cover Girl giggled towards Jaye while wadding her way to the second table to fill her suitcase with the baby clothing.

Nancy grabbed one of the suitcases and waddled her way towards the second table, her belly flopping left and right. "Brenna, I don't know how you did this!" she called out to her sister, who was already at the table putting the baby clothes in her suitcase.

Jinx followed Nancy, holding her stomach, waddling madly towards the baby clothes table.

Jaye quickly filled her suitcase and rushed towards the pacifier table.

Brenna threw stuff in the suitcase and followed Jaye. "You get used to it!!!" she told her sister.

"Win Allie! Win!" Flint screamed at his wife, then turned to Duke. "Looks like Red needs practice," watching the redhead try to waddle herself towards the pacifier table.

More hollers and yells came from around the room for the women.

Nancy waddled towards the pacifier table, already seeing both her sister and her sister-in-law heading for the men. Suddenly she felt something wet underneath her. "Darn!"

"Nancy! You're water broke!" Ace ran towards Flint's sister, picked her in his arms and headed out of the Mess. "MEDIC!!" he hollered which caused a lot of laughter.

Scarlett grabbed her pacifier, put it in her mouth and headed for the awaiting first sergeant, wondering if she was going to kiss him on the cheek or those soft lips. She swallowed hard.

Jaye reached Flint and kissed him fully on the lips. He broke it off quickly, and put her in the chair.

"See you at the finish line, Conrad!" he called over his shoulder.

Brenna reached Ripcord and made the mistake of kissing him on the lips, because the redheaded Joe member passed out on the floor.

"Hurry, woman!" Beach Head hollered but then started getting chased by Cover Girl around the room for calling her 'woman'.

"Get back here mask man!" Cover Girl hollered, her water ballooned belly bouncing.

Falcon grabbed Jinx and gave her a passionate kiss, ignoring the hoots and whistles.

Scarlett waddled her way to Duke, and looked into his blue eyes, edging closer her lips to his face, still nervous.

Duke pulled Scarlett to him and put his lips to hers.

More whistles and hoots came from around the room.

"Get a room!" Shipwreck hollered at the couple, causing Alpine and Bazooka to fall off their chairs.

Falcon and Jinx still were in the kissing station, ignoring the rolls that were thrown at them.

Flint crossed the line with his wife and wheelchair. "Yo Joe. We won!"

Scarlett felt Duke's lip part with hers and felt lightheaded while he helped her in the wheelchair, and headed at top speed towards the finish line.

Brenna's wheelchair had a wheel fall off, while Gung Ho pushed her chair, replacing the fallen teammate.

Jaye jumped out of her wheelchair and did a little victory dance.

Duke ran at top speed, and passed the finish line second.

Everyone applauded while others whistles and others still continued to throw rolls towards Falcon and Jinx, trying to pull them apart from their liplock.

"Well, that was fun! What's next, Shana?" Flint asked, looking down at the redhead, then his face changed concerned. "Conrad," he whispered, pointing down at the counterintelligence woman.

"What?" Duke looked down at the woman he had grown to love.

Scarlett's head had slightly tilted towards the side of the chair, and her eyes were closed. She had fallen asleep.

"I'm going to take her back to her room and get her to bed. I'll stay with her. Enjoy the party," Duke said, taking the handles of the wheelchair, and rolling the chair out the door.

He quickly walked towards the barracks, heading for the stairs, then realized that the wheelchair wouldn't be able to get upstairs. He motioned for a Greenshirt to take the chair back to Doc's and gathered the redhead in his arms, carrying her to the suite.

Unlocking the door, he headed for the bedroom, and laid her down on the bed, slowly, carefully not to awaken her. He looked down at her closed eyes and wondered if the nightmare had already begun to play in her head. He gently touched her cheek, caressing it slowly, and then his hand traveled down to the water balloon stomach, holding it for a mere moment, and he found himself wishing more than anything for a special bundle growing inside.

He lifted her gently, taking off the oversized shirt, and pants. He went to her dresser, took out her nightgown, and walked back by her bedside, dressing her. He slid next to her, covering her hand with his, and when the screams would come, he would be there.


	24. fiche a trí

Two weeks had passed since Jaye's baby shower. The resident pregnant woman had become more cranky and hungry over the weeks, not to mention larger. But if anyone did mention anything to do with weight, whales or even food, chaos would be the only answer.

It had also been a busy schedule for most of the team members. Flint had gone on a two week mission and had returned early that morning, to find Jaye erupting like a Hawaiian volcano. Scarlett had stayed with her during his absence, and it showed. The redhead looked more exhausted then ever, and if anyone even mentioned anything about babies, a throwing star would cross their path.

Additionally, both Duke and Scarlett rarely talked to one another, though they did acknowledge each other professionally. Rumors still circulated on what had occurred between the couple.

Duke had shut himself mostly in his office, reading countless reports on anything, and finding himself thinking more about the fiery redhead than the written reports. What was she doing? Where was she at that moment? Was she sleeping? Was she taking her pills? So many questions ran through his head. His stomach rumbled and he suddenly realized that he was hungry. Raking his hair back with his fingers, he stood up from the chair and walked over to his bookcase, picking up her picture and staring at it, before releasing a sigh.

Putting the picture back to its place, he walked out the door, heading for the Mess. He was close to the rec. room, when something caught his attention. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"I can't believe she is pregnant!" Cover Girl's voice floated out of the room.

Duke's eyes widened. Pregnant! The word ran through his head.

"I know!" Jinx replied. "I can't either!"

"Why hasn't she told him yet?" Cover Girl asked towards the ninja.

"I think she's scared to. I mean, come on! He's been an idiot!" Jinx answered.

Duke leaned over closer, listening.

"Does anyone else know?" Cover Girl asked again.

"I think so, not sure who," Jinx answered again.

"I wonder if she is going to tell him," the Wolverine driver's voice floated in his ear.

"I don't think so. I don't think she is going to keep the baby."

"You're kidding!" Cover Girl exclaimed in shock. "How can she do that!"

"Well, she is thinking about her career first. I don't think motherhood is in the plan," Jinx explained.

Duke's jaw dropped. Doesn't want to keep the child! What the bloody blue blazes! How could she! How could she keep such a secret, and not tell him! He remembered how many times Scarlett commented on not getting pregnant and his stomach felt suddenly heavy.

"You think they are going to get back together?" Cover Girl asked.

"I don't know, now with the baby problem, I don't think so," Jinx answered. "But I do think she still loves him."

"Yeah, she does. I think," Cover Girl agreed.

Duke's face changed three colors at once, and the vein on his forehead began to throb quickly. How dare she! He stormed down the stairs, heading for the Mess, knowing that she would be there. And there he spotted her, sitting with Flint, and Jaye, a smile on her face. His voice thundered over the many voices in the room.

"SCARLETT! GET OVER HERE. NOW!!!" Duke growled.

Jaye looked over at him her face a mask of shock. "Uh-oh."

Flint gulped. "What...what did you do to get him that mad?"

Scarlett's eyes went wide, and she slowly put her coffee down, staring at him.

"I SAID NOW!" Duke barked.

Most every Joe in the room dropped their jaws in shock, and stared from the first sergeant to the counterintelligence agent.

Scarlett's eyes narrowed and her lips formed a thin line. Whatever his problem, she knew that she had done nothing wrong. "I think someone is PMSing," she said evenly, more towards Flint and Jaye.

"DO NOT MAKE ME COME OVER THERE AND GET YOU!!!"

Everyone stood still, afraid to even move from Duke's outburst.

Scarlett remained in her chair. Why on earth was he this angry? She certainly did not want another argument to fall in her ears. She could always knock him down with a martial arts move if needed, but then again, she would have to face his wrath and not to mention court martial for attacking a CO.

Duke stormed over towards her.

"Shana, run," Jaye whispered.

Run? If she ran, she knew he was going to pursue and make the situation worse. No, she was going to stand her ground and whatever had made the first sergeant spit fireballs out of his nostrils, she would face it.

Just when the shadow crossed her face, she jumped out of the chair, and stared straight into his frowned features.

"What is your problem?" Scarlett asked, making a few Joes gasp from her words.

He stared down at her. "Why didn't you tell me?! I shouldn't of had to find out like that!!!"

"What the blue blazes are you talking about?" Scarlett asked, sounding like him, and crossing her arms.

"Don't give me that. I heard Cover Girl and Jinx talking about it!"

"Duke, what on earth are you babbling about?" Scarlett replied, her own temperature was rising.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. How could you do this to me!!!!" Duke yelled louder.

"I don't know what you are talking about! Have you been drinking?" Scarlett's eyes blazed red. He had to be drunk! He wasn't making sense!

Several Joes dropped jaws and a few utensils fell to the floor.

"THE BABY!!!" Duke yelled.

"What about Allie's baby?" Scarlett asked him, tapping her fingers on her sleeve. "I'm heading to Doc's, maybe you need to see him too!"

Duke eyes went wider and his face became passed the boiling point. She was going to do it! How could she do it! Do it to him! To them!

He grabbed her arm. "NO. I WON'T LET YOU DO IT!!!"

"Duke, let go of me. Or else." Scarlett scowled at him. She heard both Flint and Jaye gasp from the table, and wondered if she had made a mistake.

"You would kill it just because you don't want to be with me?" Duke asked incredulously.

Jaye leaned over to Flint. "He's gone mad."

"I agree," Flint whispered, thinking if the first sergeant went any further, he was going to step in.

Scarlett glared at him. "Have you lost your mind? You're not making any sense!" She tried to wiggle herself out of his tight grip. "Let go. I have an appointment with Doc."

"You can't kill my baby!!! I won't let you!!!"

Jaye looked at Flint with eyes wide as saucers and noticed he shared the same façade.

"Duke, what are you talking about?" Scarlett yelled.

"You're pregnant."

Everyone's jaw hit the ground, staring at the couple, shocked, stunned. Cobra Commander in a ballet dress could have entered into the room and nobody would had even noticed.

Scarlett's eyes clouded, looking straight into his face. With one move, her hand was released from his grasp. Her eyes narrowed, and grabbed his shirt, pulling him into the kitchen.

Roadblock and several Greenshirts looked up at the pair entering the room.

"Roadblock, can you leave for a second," Scarlett requested, though the ice tone in her voice came crystal clear.

Roadblock's crew high tailed out of there as if a Sherman Tank had rolled in.

The redhead turned around, and closed the door with a loud bang, she then turned to the first sergeant. "Sit down." She pointed to the stool near the large island.

Speechless, he sat down on the stool, not taking his eyes off her.

Scarlett started to pace in front of him, trying to cool down the anger that she was feeling. She didn't know what to think. What was he thinking? Was he thinking? Maybe it was his pills. She stopped at stared at him. "At this moment, I only want to know, what are you talking about."

Duke's face changed color and he slowly stood up.

"SIT DOWN!" Scarlett's voice thundered in the kitchen.

Voices came heard from the outside, close to the door.

"Oh man, she is going to kill him!" Gung Ho announced apparently to the room.

"I think he may kill her! I forgot that butcher knife! Then he will not have a soon to be wife!" Roadblock's voice came closer to the door.

"One hundred on Duke!" cried out Shipwreck.

"One hundred on Red!" cried out Flint.

"Dash!" Jaye' s voice sounded shocked.

Scarlett ignored them, still staring hard on his features. "I want an explanation." Her tone was icy, angry, and confused.

Duke took in a few deep breaths to calm him before answering. "Cover Girl and Jinx were in the rec. room and they said that they couldn't believe you were pregnant and that you weren't going to tell me and that you were going to...going to...not have it."

Her mouth dropped open and nothing came out. She stared at him in shock, allowing what he had just said to be absorbed. Pregnant? How could he even think she was pregnant! And as for those two gossipers, she was going to take care of them, later.

"Well..."

"How can you even think I would do such a thing!" Scarlett yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "I guess you don't know me very well."

"Well, you haven't exactly been talking to me lately, have you?!" Duke yelled right back. "And I know how much your career means to you."

"Well, you've been angry at me for months! And you don't tell me why!" Scarlett counterattacked. "And this has nothing to do with my career."

"I have not been angry with you. You've been avoiding me!!!"

"Conrad, you've been angry! Ever since we returned from leave." Scarlett refused to look at him, she turned her back towards the kitchen window.

"How can you say that?!" Duke asked in confusion. "I have been worried NOT angry."

"Then, why do you keep yelling!" Scarlett said in a loud clear voice.

"Because I'm frustrated. You won't talk to me and you've been avoiding me and I don't know what to do anymore or how to get through to you that I love you more than anything and I want to help you!!!" Duke said, tears glistening in his eyes. He was mentally kicking himself for getting so emotional and turned to walk away.

"I...I—just didn't want to hurt you," Scarlett said softly. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. The one thing she tried to avoid of doing, she did.

Duke stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her. "You hurt me more by not letting me in."

"Just like you hurt me from not letting me in last year." Scarlett looked out the window, watching Greenshirts run, with Beach Head chasing them with one of the baby dolls that was left from the baby shower.

"I know and I've apologized many times for it."

"I owe you one right now," she said sympathetically, then asked, "Are you still scared? Because I am."

"Of course I am," Duke said walking slowly over to her. "But being in a relationship is scary."

Scarlett could feel his breath against her neck, small heated sensations, like a tempo, slow, beating steadily like a heartbeat. "Ours is probably petrifying, we've been through a lot from the start."

Voices came heard from behind the door.

"Do you hear anything?" Ace asked.

"Maybe they killed each other?" asked Gung Ho.

"Better not, can you imagine what I have to mop!" answered Roadblock.

"Who's winning?" asked Shipwreck.

"I bet Red killed him and now she is cutting him in pieces for stew!" Alpine stated.

Scarlett turned to face him and swallowed hard watching his face filled with torment, seeing him ripped apart by one simple thing, emotion. "I...I.. I have to go to Doc's." She started heading for the door, when he grabbed her arm, holding it tightly once again.

"I'm going with you," Duke said.

"Duke, you don't have to," Scarlett replied. "I want— no, I need to do this on my own."

Duke was instantly mad again, picked up a pot and with a force so strong, threw it and it slammed against the door. "THIS IS MY BABY TOO!!!"

"Holy Mother of Pearl!" Gung Ho's voice shouted. "I think Duke's just got PMS!"

"Who's winning?" Flint asked, and then an "Owww," followed.

Scarlett was stunned, staring at the angry sergeant's outburst. His face had gone red again and his breathing accelerated, and she was scared for him, scared for his health. She took a step forwards, touching his shoulder, gently and led him to the stool, pushing him down. "Conrad, please, your blood pressure."

When she looked at his face again she could see the tears slowly start to fall. This was a side of him only she got to see. "Please, Shana. I want this baby. Please don't."

Scarlett wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. "I didn't know... I didn't know you wanted a child this much," she softly said, her own tears starting to fall.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Please don't have the abortion," he softly pleaded, holding her tightly.

Scarlett's whole body trembled, shaking against his. "How could you even think I would do such a thing?" she said in a small voice. How could he even think that!

Duke started shaking as well. "They said you were going to." He started softly sobbing.

Scarlett gently took his face in his hands. "You misunderstood, Conrad." Her own tears falling, afraid to break the news to him.

"What...what do you mean?"

"They're crying in there!" Gung Ho's voice shouted.

"Let me hear!" Flint's voice sounded closer to the door.

"Who's winning?" Ace asked, trying to listen in.

Scarlett exhaled slowly. "Hold that thought." She turned, walked to the door and with a strong shove, pushed it open, causing moans and groans from the other side.

"Owww! I'm going to have a black eye!" Flint stated.

"Serves you right!" Jaye snapped.

Scarlett then walked over to Duke and into his embrace, she closed her eyes, leaning her head against his strong chest. "I'm not going to have a baby, Conrad." Her tears slid down her face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she managed to choke out.

"Does this mean you already did it or that they were wrong?" Duke asked not sure if he really wanted an answer.

Scarlett rose her head to meet his eyes. "I don't know what they were talking about, but if I was going to have a child, wouldn't I have told you? Even how we are at the moment. How could you think of me so little, to keep such a thing from you?"

He was ashamed. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. Please...forgive me."

"No, this is all my fault. I kept things in, bottled up and didn't let you inside." Scarlett pulled away from his embrace, and leaned against the island.

"No, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions," Duke said, standing up. "I'll leave you alone now." He went to leave.

She slowly nodded, daring not to say anything, afraid she would fall apart once again. She lowered herself on the stool, placing her arms on the counter, and resting her head. She had made the biggest mistake of her life, and it cost her, cost her someone special, cost her world. How could one dream destroy another dream? And yet, that is what had happened. All her dreams had become nightmares, both during the night and during the day.

He turned towards the door. "You know where to find me if you want to," he told her, leaving the ball totally in her court. He didn't have the energy to fight anymore if this wasn't what she wanted. He couldn't make it work without her.

"My heart can't bear anymore. I lose you in my dreams every night, and now I lose you in my real world."

"I can't bear being the only one fighting for us," Duke said. "I'm exhausted from it."

Scarlett's head rose slowly up, fresh tears trailing down the already wet cheeks. "Fighting for us?" she said, her voice rising, "I've been fighting for us for years, Conrad! But you haven't noticed, all you see is the outside, never the inside. I fight for us every night in my dreams, trying to stay with you and the last possible moment, you're gone from my life. Over and over again I lose the never-ending battle. I fight for us everyday, between the yells, the anger and the jealousy, trying to take control and not lose what I have left—you."

"Then why the hell did you give me the ring back? Huh?" Duke threw back at her. "That doesn't sound like fighting for us, does it?"

She looked down, avoiding those crystal blue eyes that had fire inside. "Because I thought I could face the battle on my own. And because the dreams became worse from the day you gave me that ring." She shut her eyes tightly. "They became more vivid, longer and more real."

"They're not real though, Shana. I'm standing right here in front of you. Proof that I didn't die that day. Damn it, what can I do to get it through to you, that I want to help you through this?"

"Don't you know I told myself that everyday! I tell myself you are alive, here, safe. And yet in my head, it doesn't change. It doesn't! I told you I tried! Nothing works! Nothing helps!" Her voice kept rising, louder and louder, not from anger but from aggravation.

"We need to go talk to Psyche Out," Duke stated softly.

"I already did," Scarlett answered softly back. "Doc too. That's where I was going when you came in like a Cobra Hiss Tank in the Mess."

"Please let me go with you. Let me help. You don't need to battle this alone."

Scarlett nodded, still looking down. He wanted to help from the beginning and she pushed him away. Why did she do that? So she wouldn't hurt him. That miserably failed, she hurt him, she hurt herself and she hurt both of them.

"Both Doc and Psyche Out have agreed there's nothing left to do. Psyche Out said, it is something in my subconscious mind battling something that I didn't do, or wasn't able to do."

"Then how do we get them to stop?" Duke asked in concern.

Scarlett sent him a grim look, not answering his question. Her guess was good as his.

"We'll get through this together," Duke said and slowly pulled something from his pocket.

Scarlett sent him a reassured smile. "Together."

Duke walked over towards where she sat and pulled her into a tight embrace, holding her tightly, not wanting to let go. He took her hand in his, teasing her fingers when a loud shout came from outside the kitchen.

"JUNKYARD! GIMME BACK MY FREAKING BEAR. HE IS NOT A CHEW TOY!"

The couple exchanged a familiar look, wondering who was going to get killed first, Junkyard by Lady Jaye, or Lady Jaye by one angry dog handler, by the name of Mutt.

Scarlett jumped out of her stool and rushed out of the door, just to see Jaye heading out of the Mess.

"ALISON!" Flint yelled at the top of his lungs, running after his pregnant wife.

Jaye was running as fast as her pregnant body could after the dog that thought she was playing with him.

"We better go help him," Duke said pointing towards Flint.

Cover Girl started to run off behind Flint.

Scarlett nodded. "Come on First Sergeant Hauser, its your favorite game, Tag Jaye." She pulled him by the sleeve heading out of the mess. "At least this time she isn't driving a Wolverine," she mumbled.

Jinx rushed over to them. "What happened?" Her eyes were wide, ready for action.

"Allie's chasing her bear again," Duke said. "Come on."

"I'm going to make stew out of you, Junk!!!" Jaye yelled.

They all watched Junkyard pass them, Brutus in his mouth, and one angry looking out of control Scottish woman with death in her eyes behind him, followed by a more angrier warrant officer behind her own tail.

"Allie, get back here before I make you stew!" Flint threatened.

"Right behind you, Duke," Scarlett replied, following the first sergeant.

"This looks like what Courtney and I were watching this morning," Jinx giggled, following the higher officers.

"I'm getting Hawk!" Cover Girl shouted, missing Jaye by an inch and landing on the pavement.

Jaye lunged for the dog a couple of times, missing. Junk just wagged his tail at her and kept going.

Cover Girl ran inside the building to retrieve the general.

"Flint, I think we need to tie your wife to a chair!" Duke yelled, running towards the pregnant Joe member.

"I'm going to tie her to the bed! She's not supposed to be running!" Flint growled, just as Junkyard went through his leg, causing him to lose balance and fall towards Duke, which sent them flying to the ground.

Scarlett stopped near the two fallen Joes and glanced down at them. "You two all right?"

Flint grumbled. "Yeah, if you can call a broken head all right." Then he jumped up and headed for Jaye, who was running now after Junkyard near the Motor Pool."Lady Jaye, ATTEN HUT! That's an order!" Hawk bellowed at top of his lungs, coming out of the building.

Jaye stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the teams CO. Her eyes were wide.

"Thank God for Hawk," Duke grumbled.

"I second that," Scarlett agreed, helping Duke from the ground.

Junkyard trotted towards the general, happily, with the bear still in his mouth. He wagged his little stub of a tail, wanting to play.

"Hello, Junk. You love playing with that thing." Hawk bent over and took the bear from the dog's mouth.

Flint walked next to Jaye. "Run again, and I will have you locked in the suite until that baby is born," he growled.

"Try it and you'll be sorry," Jaye growled back, her face was bright red.

Cover Girl and Jinx walked over to Jaye.

"Duke, Flint, come here and let's discuss this situation," Hawk ordered.

Flint and Duke raised their eyebrows, wondering what Hawk will do to a certain pregnant Joe member.

"Scarlett, make sure Jaye does not move an inch," Flint ordered, walking with the first sergeant towards the Joe leader.

"Yes, Flint," Scarlett saluted, then she whispered to the other women, "Looks like I got babysitting duty."

"Should we let Junk have the bear or give it back to her? If we give it back to her I want to know who keeps taking it," Hawk said as the two high commanders came up to him.

Jaye started to breathe really hard.

"Allie?" Cover Girl asked putting her hand on the pregnant woman's shoulder.

"Allie, calm down. Hawk has Brutus. See, he's safe," Scarlett stated, trying to make her friend relaxed. She noticed the general was flopping the bear up and down. 'Bad move, sir,' she thought.

Junkyard thought the general was playing once again and jumped, pulling the bear slightly, causing the right leg to rip.

"Umm, Shana... "Jinx poked Scarlett in the arm. "Shana!"

The warning came too late, Jaye brushed passed the redhead, sending her to the ground, along with Jinx and headed towards at soon to be ex-general.

"Give me my bear!!! See, you've hurt him!!!" Jaye growled heading towards him really fast. Her face was bright red and she was starting to sweat.

Cover Girl ran after her.

The men turned around to see Jaye just in time for her to collapse.

Cover Girl was right there with her and rolled her over onto her back. "DASH!!!"

"Oh my God!" Duke said.

"Allie!" Flint rushed towards his fallen wife, he gathered her in his arms. Picked her up and started to run at top speed towards the infirmary. "DOC!" he started yelling, causing most of the Joes and Greenshirts to halt in their tracks from his panicked voice.

Scarlett and Jinx jumped up, following the warrant officer, Cover Girl close behind, followed by Hawk and Duke.

They all entered the Infirmary at the same moment, causing both Doc and Nurse Smith to drop jaws.

"Let me guess, she ran," Doc grumbled. "Take her in the room."

Flint rushed in and lay Jaye on the bed.

"Everyone out," Doc ordered, pushing them all out in the hallway.

Flint stood by the door watching Doc examine the person he loved more than anyone in the world.

Nurse Smith had set up an IV as Doc walked out a short while after Jaye was fully examined.

Doc walked up to Flint. "You see these?" He pointed to two more gray hairs. "That's from her, right now!" He shook his head. "Her blood pressure went high. I got her on IV, but she will be fine. But she is on bed rest until the end of her pregnancy."

Flint nodded. "Thank you, Doc."

"Don't thank me! I'm about to join Beach Head's No women on the base club!" Doc growled. "Nurse Smith is inside. I don't want anyone near this room until I say so." He glared at everyone.

"Doc, there is one more patient you have to see, he needs surgery," Hawk said.

The Joe medical doctor raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Him." Hawk took out Brutus from behind his back. "I'm not sure what she'll do when she wakes up and finds him hurt."

Doc raised his hands in the air. "Oh great! I'm now doing surgery on Build-a-Bears!" He took Brutus in his hands, and led Hawk towards the office. "I should have become a lawyer, like my mother wanted." His voice sounded farther away, leaving the Joe women with the two high commanding officers, alone.

Duke patted Flint on the shoulder. "Only six more weeks."

"Please send me to Siberia, please." Flint shook his head. "By the way, you got what? Seven months?" He smiled at his best friend.

"What are you talking about?" Duke asked. "Shana's not pregnant."

Jaws dropped and Scarlett walked next to Duke, touching his arm.

Flint stared from one to the other. "But...but... didn't you just walk into the Mess a few minutes ago and scream at top of your lungs, she's pregnant?"

Duke looked at Scarlett. "Can we just not worry about what happened earlier?"

Flint nodded, watching the counterintelligence officer, lean her head against the first sergeant. "Sure, I'll pretend it never happened." He hoped that the couple had worked out their problem and had gotten back together.

Jinx and Cover Girl watched the trio with interest.

"You know, I feel like I just entered that soap opera," Cover Girl stated.

Jinx nodded. "I know! So much drama! Brenda pregnant with John's child, but she is really in love with Tom, but he doesn't want any kids, and she has to choose her career or be a mom."

"Soap opera?" Scarlett asked. "Were you by any chance watching a soap opera this morning?"

"Oh, yes! Courtney has me hooked! Can't wait until tomorrow's episode! When Rachel wakes up from the coma and finds that her husband is in love with her best friend!" Jinx said excitedly.

Duke started to blush.

Scarlett started to giggle, then that giggle rose to laughter, while holding her stomach.

Jinx, Cover Girl and Flint looked at the redhead with confused faces.

"Conrad, I think you need to call Doc. Red's lost it," Cover Girl stated, watching now her teammate, hold on to the first sergeant, to keep from falling down to the floor from the laughter.

Duke soon joined her laughter, causing them both to fall on the floor.

The other three teammates stared at the pair, who were laughing uncontrollably on the ground.

"What so funny?" Flint asked confused and concerned.

"He... thought...I..." Scarlett tried to explain but miserably failed from the laughter.

Suddenly, they heard something crash in the room Jaye was in.

All heads looked towards the door, and Nurse Smith popped her head out the door. "Three guesses who's awake," she said to the crowd.

"I'll get Doc," Jinx said, rushing towards the office.

Flint shook his head. "Six weeks, six weeks..." He mumbled to himself, walking into the room. "Allie! put that—" But his words never finished, as another loud crash sounded in the room, followed by several Greek curses.

"Malaka! Sto dialo na pas!"

Scarlett leaned her head on the wall. "Do you really want me to go through that?" she asked the first sergeant, shaking her head.

"Oh yes. Just think of it as pay back to little Miss Allie." Duke grinned.

Scarlett closed her eyes muttering something about fried CO stew. Footsteps sounded from down the hallway, and she open her eyes to see Doc rush into Jaye's room, screaming like a banshee.

Hawk looked down at the pair. "What happened to you two?" He held a now patched Brutus, who had a smurf band aid on his forehead and the ripped leg was repaired and bandaged with white gauze.

Duke and Scarlett glanced at the Joe leader, then at each other and burst out laughing again.

From nowhere, a Greenshirt ran into the Infirmary. "Sergeant O'Hara!" he bellowed, holding an envelope in his hand.

Scarlett stood up, taking the envelope from the Greenshirt's hands. She quickly opened it, unaware of every eye glued to her face. The smile vanished off within seconds of reading the document. "Hawk." She went next to the general, her face pale.

Hawk took the document from her hands. "Blast!" he growled, reading the material, then looked up. "Scarlett, in my office. Now." He turned and walked quickly heading out of the building, Scarlett close behind, both of their faces masked, and Brutus still in the arms of the general.


	25. fiche a ceathair

Two weeks later, most of the team was ready to scream and jump off the cannon. Why? Because of one very pregnant eight month old Lady Jaye. Flint was feeling the pressure more than everyone else. Between the missions, the Cobra attacks around the United States, the paperwork, the food duty, and restraining one wife in the suite, quite a toll had been taken on the young man. After Jaye tried to escape the suite numerous times, Flint almost lost it. So it came to the wise General Hawk to enroll— more like force against their wills, several Joes to guard the covert operative agent. He had come to conclusion that the babysitting must be done in pairs. Why again? Because after finding Cover Girl locked in the closet, tied in a chair and with a apple in her mouth, the reason was clear.

Both Duke and Scarlett had guard duty that afternoon, for at least several hours, and both were under tremendous amounts of stress, from both the relationship and from the continuous demands of the pregnant woman. Also, none of the Joes dared enough to ask why the couple had not gotten fully back together. They did talk, the first sergeant stayed near the counterintelligence agent, then why the blue blazes was the ring not on her finger? Duke wanted more than anything to have the ring back on that fourth finger, which led to her heart, but he was petrified—not because the redhead did not want it, no, that was not the reason. The reason was because he was afraid that the nightmares would become worse. He feared for her own sanity. He knew that even though the ring was not on the hand, it was still in her heart. Scarlett's own torment showed from the lack of sleep, from the countless training sessions, including the ones that one first sergeant did not know about, and from the endless paperwork.

So the couple sat on the couch, in the Faireborn suite, watching television, while Jaye slept in the other room, for which they both said a prayer of thanks.

"Didn't we watch this movie a few hours ago?" Scarlett pointed out to the first sergeant. Her eyes on the screen, watching the movie's title, Police Academy.

"Well, do you want to be the one to go into the bedroom and get another movie?" Duke asked pointing at the room where Mrs. Faireborn was in bed.

Scarlett turned her head over towards the closed bedroom door, then back at the first sergeant. "Hmm, well you could, but then again she may wake up thinking she's me and throw herself at you."

Duke groaned. "Please, don't remind me of that."

"Sorry, I just did." Scarlett smirked.

He reached over and poked her side.

"Hey!" Scarlett rubbed her right side, then counterattacked, poking him on his side.

Duke started tickling her sides.

"That's not my tickle spot." Scarlett shook her head. "But this is yours." She reached over and tickled him on his right side, just below the ribs.

"HEY!!!" He laughed and started to tickle the inside of her thighs.

"Your Achilles heel, Conrad." Scarlett tickled him harder on the spot, making him almost fall off the couch.

He pulled her over on top of him as he fell back on the couch, laughing.

Scarlett giggled, continuing to tickle, him watching his face turn red from the laughter. "Take that, First Sergeant Hauser."

He was laughing so hard that his sides were starting to hurt. He managed to get his left hand up and tickle her behind her right ear.

Her head titled towards his touch, her laughter sounding in the air, then lost her balance, sliding off him.

Duke was laughing as he looked over to where she slid on the floor. "You...okay?"

Scarlett sent him a fake scowling look and stuck out her tongue.

"That's it!!!" Duke teased. "You are in for it now!!!" He stood up off the couch.

Scarlett touched both her hands on her face. "Oh no! The big bad CO is going to come after me!" she said in a damsel in distress voice. "Whatever shall I do?" Then her features turned serious. "This!" She maneuvered her leg around the back of his knees, causing him to fall on the floor, right next to her.

He landed with a thud and had a look of shock on his face.

"You... okay?" she asked, mocking him, while standing up and staring down at his surprised features.

He rapidly reached up, grabbed her behind the knee and pulled forward knocking her down.

A thump sounded next to him, and he could only see the back of her red locks. He pulled the ponytail, teasing her, knowing she didn't like it, and there was no response.

He immediately became worried. He got up on his knees, then leaned over her to check her and felt his heart drop when he noticed that her eyes were closed. "Oh God! Shana!"

Her eyes shot opened, grabbing both his arms, and with a swift move, rolled him on his back, pinning him down. "I knew that hurt girlfriend was going to work." She looked down at him, her eyes full with victory.

"I can't believe you did that to me," he said, sounding really hurt.

The smile vanished from her face. "Conrad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Scarlett let go of his arms.

This time he flipped her over and pinned her. "I knew the hurt boyfriend bit would work."

Her eyes widened, then changed into a mischievous sparkle. "Allie? Why are you out of bed?" Scarlett asked, leaning her head towards the side. Duke turned his head, to yell towards the other women, when he felt his entire body flip over and landed on his stomach, with one martial arts expert on his back. "I knew the pregnant woman bit would work."

"Alright, alright, you win," Duke said, laughing, trying to wiggle himself out of her grasp.

Scarlett laughed, getting off from his back. "Well, at least I didn't make you say 'uncle,'" she teased, patting his back, and letting her hand stay where it was.

He turned over onto his side and looked deeply into her eyes.

Her hand never left his body, it had trailed around his muscular arm, and now lay on his chest, slowly moving up and down from his breathing. She moved it ever so slowly side to side, feeling the beat of his heart. Without knowing it, her fingers trailed upwards, past his neck, trailing up his cheek, and to his forehead, stopping for a split second, before touching his thick blond hair, brushing it with her fingers, softly, steady.

He slowly reached out and pulled her towards him, his eyes never leaving hers. He lost himself in those eyes.

Her fingers froze, her eyes gazed down upon his, looking deeply in those crystal blue eyes, remembering the first moment she had seen those eyes, that face, and him. Her eyes closed, inches from his face, lowering herself to him, her lips parted, and melting into his, touching, teasing, filled with desire.

He pulled her on top of him and his hands began to roam her back.

A moan escaped and their lips pressed harder, deepening the kiss. Her hands stroked his hair, and with a one move, they rolled, changing positions. Her fingers traveled down his hair, stopping at the base of his neck, teasing his skin, softly, gently, then traveling downwards, stopping just above where underneath the mustard colored uniform, lay the small scar of the bullet, which he had taken to protect her during the Cobra attack at Jaye's wedding in Scotland.

His hands caressed her torso and he moaned softly feeling her hands roaming lower.

Suddenly, a loud voice filled the air behind them, interrupting the magical moment.

"What are you two doing on my floor?!" Jaye asked from her bedroom door. She looked tired, very pale and from her features, it looked that she wasn't feeling very well.

Their lips parted, and they both turned their heads towards Jaye at the same moment. "GET BACK IN BED!" they yelled simultaneously.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" Jaye yelled back at them, while rubbing her back. "Can't very well go on my bed, now can I?"

They watched Jaye waddling her way towards the bathroom, then before she closed the door on their faces, stuck her tongue out.

Scarlett glanced up towards Duke's face. "Well, we got caught pulling a Vincent." She giggled, her cheeks with a deep blush.

"Well, some what of a Vincent. We weren't in a more compromising position," Duke said chuckling then kissed her again softly on the lips. "Maybe we should get up."

"I would get up, but there is a heavy whale resting on me," Scarlett teased, raising her head closer to his face. "But how about dinner tonight and some dessert in my suite, after our babysitting duties?" she whispered in his ear.

A bright grin spread across Duke's face. "Sounds lovely."

Scarlett's blush deepened. "Would you be kind and help me up, sir. So I may help the lady, who is probably both hungry and grumpy," she said in a southern accent.

Duke reluctantly got up off her and held out his hand to help her up. "Do you require some Kevlar?"

"Don't think so, but if worse comes to worse. I'll just throw you at her," Scarlett teased.

"Oh, gee thanks," Duke said sarcastically. "You better go check on her, she's been in there a while."

Scarlett nodded, taking his hand and standing back up. She headed for the bathroom, and gently knocked on the door. "Knock knock. Allie, everything all right in there?" She put her head closer towards the door, listening to the Gaelic curses.

Jaye pulled open the door and looked at her. "Do I look all right?"

Scarlett gulped and took a step back. "You look marvelous," she lied, taking her friend's hand. "Come on, back to bed. And its Con's turn to massage your feet." She sent Duke a cunning smile, watching his face turn green. "Hungry?"

"No. I just want to lay down," Jaye said softly.

"Alright." Scarlett helped her back to the bedroom, and fluffed the ten pillows on the mattress, before helping Jaye back on the bed. She covered her with the blanket. "Dash will be back soon."

Duke walked in behind Scarlett. "I'm going to go get Doc," he whispered to the red head.

"Alright." Scarlett nodded. "Hurry." Watching him head towards the door, reaching for the knob and slowly opening it, just as Cover Girl and Jinx waltzed into the room.

"Duke, Scarlett. Hawk wants you both in his office, now," Jinx explained. "We're here to take over the babysitting."

Cover Girl walked into the bedroom and glanced at Jaye. "You looking good, Shamu," she teased with a smile on her face.

Jaye didn't even reply to the nickname.

"Tell Hawk I'll be there in a few. I'm going to stop by and tell Doc to come check on her," Duke whispered to Scarlett.

"Agreed. But hurry, if this is what I think it is. Hawk is going to need you there," Scarlett said seriously. She glanced at Jaye's pale face, getting worried. Then walked over and whispered to Cover Girl. "Watch her, if she looks worse, call Dash immediately."

Cover Girl nodded. "Don't worry, Red. Got it covered, made sure no apples nearby either."

Duke ran out the door heading towards the Infirmary.

Jaye rolled over onto her side and just lay there.

Scarlett looked at her friend again. "I'm calling Dash." Now getting more concerned, she walked over towards the phone and dialed Hawks' number. After several rings, the general answered. "Sir, this is Scarlett. Can you send Flint at his suite immediately. Lady Jaye is not feeling well. Duke already went to get Doc," she said in one breath and then nodded. "Thanks, Hawk."

Hanging up, she went back to the bedroom and sat on the side of the bed, placing her hand on Jaye's back. "Dash is on his way," she said to her friend, then exchanged similar looks with Cover Girl and Jinx.

All Jaye did was nod.

The women exchanged worried looks and waited for the men to arrive. Minutes later, Duke rushed in with Doc and at the same moment, Flint rushed in with Hawk close behind.

"Seems my favorite patient is not feeling well," Doc said, sitting next to Jaye and started taking her pulse.

Flint sat on the other side, placing his hand on his wife's hair, soothing her. "It's alright, Allie. I'm here."

Hawk signaled the rest of the worried soldiers out of the bedroom. "Let's give them some room." He closed the door behind them, then walked over to the couch and took a seat.

"When did she start not feeling well?" asked Jinx, glancing at the closed door.

"She was fine earlier, then when she woke up from her nap, she looked a little off," Scarlett explained solemnly, sitting slowly down on the chair.

"I hope she's all right," Duke said softly, then looked at Hawk. "Did you still want to talk to us?"

Hawk nodded. "Let's wait for Flint. I need all of you to hear this." He turned towards Cover Girl and Jinx. "Why don't you two head for the Mess, grab a bite to eat, and call Beach Head in here."

"Yes, Hawk." Cover Girl saluted, heading out the door, Jinx right behind.

Then the general turned towards the counterintelligence agent. His face grim. "Breaker confirmed it this morning."

Scarlett frowned and nodded. "I was worried about that. I hoped deep down I was wrong."

"What?" Duke asked worriedly.

Both Hawk and Scarlett turned towards the first sergeant, forgetting that he was in earshot. They glanced at each other, before Hawk spoke, "I'll tell you— or Scarlett will, when Beach and Flint come."

The door barged opened and the drill instructor walked in. "Okay, who's the loudmouth who is saying that I buy gay porno?" he growled.

Everyone's eyebrows came raised.

"Come again?" Hawk asked, not wanting an answer. "Beach Head take a seat, this is not eh... about that..." He shook his head, mumbling on giving the two women some serious KP Duty.

The bedroom door slowly opened and Flint walked out. "Doc's taking her blood pressure right now. She looks very pale and tired," he said concerned.

"Okay, we're all here," Duke said. "So what's going on?"

Flint looked confused. "Is something wrong?"

Beach Head shook his head, aggravated. "Beats me. I'm just confused as you two."

Hawk stood up, walked over and shut the door to the suite closed, then turned around. "This does not leave this room. Is that understood?"

They all nodded.

"Scarlett, care to tell them?" Hawk addressed the counterintelligence agent.

"Might as well," Scarlett responded seriously.

"Tell us what?" Duke asked in confusion.

Scarlett stood up from the chair, glancing at all of them. "I became suspicious during the last Cobra attack, wondering how Cobra breached our defenses without getting noticed. But I didn't have hard evidence, until now."

"Does this have anything to do with that letter you received a few weeks ago?" Flint asked serious.

She nodded. "The document confirmed my suspicion. But I needed more proof. That's when I began my own investigation and only handing the information to Hawk," she sent an apologetic look towards Duke.

"What the hell is going on?" Duke asked, sitting on the edge of the couch and looking at her.

"Yeah, I agree with Blondie here. What the hell is going on?" Beach Head snarled.

"This can't be good." Flint shook his head.

Scarlett glanced at Hawk, awaiting his approval, which instantly came, and nodded. She then turned towards the others. "There's a Cobra spy on the team. Worse— a traitor," she announced.

"No way!" Duke said adamantly.

Beach Head growled. "Don't tell me it's that desert man, again. I'll rip him apart!"

"No, its not Dusty," Hawk stated. "Actually our little snake friend has been "friendly' to a few female officers, under the women's command."

Flint dropped his jaw and looked at Duke, who had the same reaction.

"Sir—" Scarlett warned Hawk.

"Sergeant, you know quite clear! This should have gotten to my attention sooner," Hawk growled.

"I handled the situation! And both of us have been keeping a close eye on him," Scarlett barked back.

"You're right. Until we get the full evidence, we couldn't charge him with anything," Hawk admitted.

Flint leaned over and whispered to Duke. "Is it me, or did we just enter the Twilight Zone?"

"Will you quit with the guessing games and tell me who it is, so I can go throttle him!" Duke growled.

"Duke, step down," Hawk commanded. "Scarlett, tell them."

"Yes, sir." Scarlett turned once again to face the high commanders. "Our little Cobra spy is—" but her words were never finished as a explosion rocked the building, sending them to the floor.

"Cobra attack!" Hawk shouted, "Get to your battle positions." He ordered just as the siren went on full alert.

Duke got to his feet and took off running out the door.

"Flint, get the planes off the ground. Duke has the ground troops. Beach Head, go to the training room and get the Greenshirt named Grady, take him to the brig. Move!" Hawk ordered.

Both Flint and Beach Head jumped and ran out of the door, following the first sergeant into battle.

Hawk then turned to Scarlett. "Get Jaye to safety. Then help with the ground troops," he ordered while another explosion came closer to the building, rocking it.

"Yes, sir." Scarlett saluted and headed towards the bedroom.

Hawk raced out of the suite heading towards his Sky Striker. "Alright Joes! Let's win this battle. Yo Joe!" he commanded, starting the airplane and headed out into battle. The Sky Strikers headed towards an army of B.A.T.s.

"Duke, I see B.A.T.s coming from twelve o'clock." Ace's voice came from the radio.

"Take them out!" Duke ordered the ground troops. Watching the Greenshirts and Joes charge towards the robotic soldiers, who had red glowing eyes, blinking non stop, ready to destroy.

The B.A.T.s suddenly stopped, making every Joe ground troop halt in their tracks.

"Battle Android Troopers. Line up," one of the BATS commanded.

Gung Ho's mouth fell open and he yelled into the radio. "Hawk! Cobra did something to these mechanic eggshells! They can talk!"

"What!" came from most of the team in shock.

"Put me down you tin can from Oz!" shouted Alpineas one of the B.A,T.s lifted him off the ground.

"I'm not from Oz. I was assembled by the Cobra Corporation, in Sector 4-G," the B.A.T. robot replied back.

"Umm, add smart too!" Gung Ho added.

"Yeah, that can be Gung Ho, but not indestructible!" Flint said over the radio. "Boys, take them out of the ball park!"

Sky Strikers filled the air, surrounding the B.A.T.s, launching dozens of missiles, sending the mechanical robots back to the junkyard where they belonged.

From nowhere, the Joe aircrafts were surrounded by Rattlers and Night Ravens.

"Hawk!" Flint's voice came heard on the radio once again while shooting one of the Ravens out from the sky. "The Cobra aircraft have no pilots!"

"What!" Hawk replied. "How is that possible?"

"Maybe their planes are smart too?" Bazooka asked from his Striker.

"What kind of statement is that?" Ace replied, shooting down two more Rattlers.

"Hawk, we have Cobra Hiss tanks driving with no man power," Duke stated over the radio. "Whatever new technology Cobra has added to their vehicles, it's costing us!"

Explosions came from all ends, both on the ground and in the air.

Suddenly, Falcon's voice came on the radio. "Hawk, Chuckles and Tunnel Rat just spotted an army of troopers coming this way."

"Everyone get ready," Hawk ordered in the comm. link.

"There is one more thing, sir," Falcon said, his voice grim. "Destro, and Serpentor are leading them."

Silence surrounded the team. If two of Cobra's high command had come to battle, then something big was up their sleeves, and General Abernathy knew only one thing. It was either surrender or win the battle, and he wasn't going to do the first. "Yo Joe!" he shouted into the radio, signaling to the G.I. Joe team to attack, flying his squadrons into battle.

Down on the ground, Duke's ground troops, raced back and forth fighting off driverless Hiss Tanks and more of the new and improved B.A.T.s.

"No, thanks. I don't care to dance," Duke said to one of the B.A.T.s, when the robot picked him up with a tight deadly grip. He gripped his weapon and with a swift move, knocked off the robot's head, sending it rolling to the ground.

"You don't know how to da-aa-ance," the B.A.T. head said, its eyes shutting off.

"Duke! Look!" Ripcord shouted close to where the first sergeant stood over the remains of his dancing partner.

The first sergeant looked up and a feeling of dread came over him, watching swarms of Cobra Trubble Bubbles in the air, coming straight at the ground troops.

"Shoot them down!" he commanded, grabbing his fallen weapon, and starting to fire at the Cobra Trubble Bubbles. His eyes widened, watching the driverless flying machines fire back at the team. "Take cover!" he barked, watching his whole unit shoot at the Bubbles, trying to knock all of them out of the sky.

Suddenly, a Cobra Trubble Bubble with a familiar looking red ponytailed driver passed him, and his face turned into a mask of anger. He watched the Cobra soldier talk into a link, and then watched in amazement as the Bubbles reacted to the command.

Without wasting another minute, he aimed for the Cobra Bubble and fired, sending it falling to the ground, with a thunderous fireball aftermath and seeing the Cobra soldier head towards a Cobra Hiss Tank.

He turned, watching all of the Cobra Trubble Bubbles lose altitude, sending them crashing to the ground in piles. "Hawk. This is Duke. Cobra is controlling their weapons with a electronic device, and three guesses who has the controller," he said into his comm. link.

"Let me guess, someone who is wearing yellow and still thinks he lives in ancient Rome," Hawk's voice came on.

"Right on the money, sir," Duke replied.

"Everyone, head for Destro and Serpentor!" Hawk's voice ordered through the radio.

"Yo Joe!" came the shouts.

Duke turned, watching several Joes battle the remaining Cobra troopers.

Mutt had been lifted by one of the B.A.T.s. The dog handler tried to wiggle himself out of the robot's grasp. He growled at the machine. "Knock knock."

"Who's there?" The BAT asked.

"Iam."

"Iam who?"

"I am going to bash that tin head of yours!" Mutt stated, taking his weapon and smashed the B.A.T. with one move, sending the head over towards Duke's feet.

"Bad jo-ooo-ke," the B.A.T. head stated, switching off.

Suddenly, an explosion surrounded the first sergeant, sending him to the floor.

On the other side of the Pit, Doc and Scarlett were trying to manage to head for the shelter with Jaye, who could barely walk. The battle continued around them, and Scarlett used her crossbow to send several B.A.T.s and Cobra Hiss tanks to dust bunny city.

"Doc. We'll never make it," Scarlett said, shooting another arrow towards another B.A.T., while gripping Jaye with her other arm.

"Let's get her into the old file room," Doc said, holding Jaye by the other arm.

"Have...to help..." Jaye said softly.

"You're not helping Lady Jaye. That's an order," Scarlett commanded, slowly heading towards the main building. "Doc, we can take her in from— Hit the dirt!" She pushed Jaye down on the ground, making sure she was safe, when a Rattler flew over their heads, firing at them.

The Rattler swung around in the air, heading back towards the three Joe members when a missile shot through the air, hitting the Cobra aircraft and crashing it into one of the bunkers.

"You three all right down there?" Flint's voice came through Scarlett's link.

"Yeah... fine," Scarlett replied in between breaths, helping Jaye from the ground. Then looked at Doc, exhaling a sigh of relief, seeing him unharmed.

"Good. Red, take her the shelters," Flint commanded, flying his striker towards more incoming driverless Rattlers.

"Won't make it," Jaye said.

"Yes, we will," Scarlett replied confidently, holding on to her friend. "Flint, we're heading to the old file room."

"Roger. Be careful," Flint replied, flying over their heads one more time.

"Come on, we almost there. We are going to make it," Doc stated, helping Jaye.

Suddenly, a voice behind them made them all freeze in their tracks.

"Well...well... look what we have here. My big fat Scottish cousin!" Victoria Hart's icy voice filled the air, making all three of them turn around. Their eyes wide with horror, seeing several B.A.T.s next to the Cobra agent.

"Well lookie what we have here. If it isn't my second best cousin," Jaye growled.

Scarlett's eyes narrowed, aiming her crossbow towards the Cobra agent. "I suggest, you turn and leave, Vickie. Unless you want an arrow through your pretty little empty head."

"Shut up, O'Hara. Unless you want another crystal vase on your own head," Victoria replied, evenly.

The redhead's eyes now widened, realizing that Jaye's cousin was the one who knocked her unconscious during her fight with her sister Siobhan.

Victoria crossed her arms, and an evil smile spread on her features. "I only came to say one thing to you, dear cousin."

"Then say it and get the hell out!" Jaye growled standing on her own but just barely.

"Very well, dear cousin," Victoria replied in a cold voice. "Goodbye." She turned and headed away from the three Joes, just as a large explosion rocked the ground, sending mountains of dirt flying everywhere, and the heat of the flames burning the vehicles near by.

Scarlett felt her entire body fly backwards, hitting something solid, and landing with a thud on the ground. Her head slowly rose, finding herself on the ground next to Cross Country's Havoc, and her best friend slumped next to her. "Jaye!"

Doc crawled from the other side, towards the two women. "Scarlett, you all right?" he asked her, watching her face pale from worry. He then leaned over Jaye, who barely was moving. "Jaye, can you hear me?"

"She must have landed on the side of the Havoc," Scarlett stated, hoping her best friend and the child she carried inside would be all right.

Jaye moaned slightly.

Another explosion rocked underneath them, sending more dust flying in the air.

"We got to get her to the Infirmary, STAT," Doc said, his voice filled with professionalism.

"Is she all right?" Scarlett asked concerned, glancing down at her unconscious teammate.

"No, her water just broke. She's having the baby early," Doc stared at the shocked expression of the redhead. "Allie, can you hear me?" He asked once more, hoping for a response.

Jaye's eyes began to flutter open.

"Scarlett, help me get her to the Infirmary," Doc said, hoisting Jaye off the floor.

The redhead nodded, holding on to her friend arms, trying to lift her.

"Allow me, Miss Scarlett," Recondo's voice came from behind them. He gathered Jaye into his arms, and headed towards the infirmary, Doc close behind.

Another loud explosion came from the left, making her lose her balance and hold onto the Havoc for support. She looked around for her weapon and found it missing. A sound from her right caused her to snap towards it, finding a Jeep heading her way.

"Get in," Beach Head ordered. "Grady got away."

"What! How?" Scarlett asked, in full alert.

"B.A.T.s," he answered.

"I have to radio Flint, Jaye went in labor, Scarlett grabbed hold of the radio. "Flint, this is Red. Land. Jaye needs you right away."

Flint's voice came from the radio. "Flint here, landing immediately." There was fear in his voice.

Scarlett put down the radio and exhaled a relief.

Up in the air, Hawk and the two squadrons continued to battle the remaining Rattlers and Night Ravens.

"Push them back!" Hawk commanded. "We're going after the big snakes!"

"Roger, Hawk!" Ace said, shifting his plane towards the big snake himself. He fired several missiles, missing his target, but from the explosions, caused the device to fall out of the hands of the evil villain, which resulted the driverless vehicles and aircraft lose altitude, sending them down to the ground.

Hawk glanced down, watching the remaining Cobra troops, retreating. "Joes, looks like we—" but he stopped talking, his face becoming white, watching Serpentor, near one of his men, edging closer, towards his second in command.

"Serpentor is going after Duke," he called into the radio.

"Beach Head here Hawk, Scarlett and I see him, we're on the way," Beach Head's voice sounded on the radio.

Down on the ground, the first sergeant breathed heavily, watching Serpentor, walk towards him. "This is all your fault, you earthly worm." He snarled.

Duke stood his ground, waiting for an attack. It came. Serpentor lunged at him, and the soldier counterattacked.

"My lord!" Destro called out, towards the Cobra Emperor.

"Shut up, Destro, this is my fight." Serpentor hissed, staring right into the first sergeant's eyes.

"Leave him, Dessssstro," Cobra Commander replied, jumping out of a Hiss Tank. He laughed at the battle only a few feet from them.

Suddenly, missiles flew above their heads, landing close to their vehicle. "Cobra! Retreat!" Cobra Commander ordered, jumping back in the Tank, Destro close behind.

"Lord!"

"SILENCE!" Serpentor snarled, then turning to Duke. "You survived the first time insolent worm, but you will not survive this time."

Wheels suddenly screeched to a halt, and the G.I. Joe jeep came to a complete stop.

Duke turned to see Scarlett jumped out of the jeep. "No! Scarlett, stay back! That's a direct order!"

Scarlett halted for a second, watching in horror, the same scene from years ago, playing back, Duke inches from death. "No." Her soft voice filled the air. She had to help him. He wouldn't survive another attack. Her heart pounded, realizing it was the same field, just like that dreadful night, that turned all her dreams into nightmares.

Like slow motion, her eyes watched Serpentor take one of his throwing snakes, aiming it for the first sergeant's heart. Adrenaline pumped in her veins, her feet flew, her heart pounded wildly, her face filled with fear, and her voice saying only one thing. "Duke!"

Her eyes watched the Cobra Emperor, ready to strike. Her hands pushed the first sergeant away to safety, and at the same instant felt a sharp pain against her left shoulder, shooting down her entire body, and a scream filled the air, her scream. She saw a blurry image of an arrow flying towards Serpentor, before her body hit the ground, and the darkness triumphed.


	26. fiche a cúig

The battle was won but for the third in command, the battle was only halfway through. Scarlett had radioed that Jaye needed him immediately, and his whole heart grew heavy with fear. He landed the Sky Striker immediately after the radio contact, jumping out of the cockpit, avoiding the maintenance crew, and the Greenshirts nearby. His ran at top speed, heading towards the Infirmary.

"Where is she?" Flint screamed at Nurse Smith. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

Nurse Smith walked around her station. "Relax, Flint. She's this way." She led him down the hall, walking briskly, her face full of professionalism, sending him reassured smiles. "Doc is with her."

They entered the room and the warrant officer gasped, seeing his wife lying in the hospital bed, pain written all over her beautiful features. Her face resembled vanilla pudding, and her eyes barely opened. He held his breath, watching her breath deeply, and a moan escaping her lips.

"Allie," he whispered, rushing to her side, grabbing her hand in his, holding it tightly, and lowered his head on hers, closing his eyes, tightly.

"Dash..." Jaye said squeezing his hand tightly. "The baby..."

His head rose, looking at her worried face. "Don't worry, everything is going to be all right. Doc is here. He'll make sure nothing happens to you and the baby."

"My water broke!" Jaye cried out. "It's too soon. Make it stop!"

"Shh..." Flint stroked her hair gently. "It's alright. Don't worry, some babies come early. Look at Nancy, you would never have known." He sent her a smile.

"AAHHHH!!!" Jaye screamed, while grabbing hold of his shirt, twisting it, catching some of his chest hair in with it.

Flint's face turned painful from Jaye's clutch. "Let me guess, contraction?" he asked.

Nurse Smith moved over to Jaye. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. Just think of something funny every time you have a contraction, and knowing you Lady Jaye, you will." She checked the monitors. "Doc, everything looks normal."

Doc went over and checked out the readings. "Do you have the isolet on its way over from General Hospital?" he asked.

"How about I think of ways to make this just as painful to the creature that got me this way?!" Jaye grumbled.

Flint gulped.

"Yes, Doc. It's on the way. But with the Cobra attack, it maybe late," Nurse Smith stated.

"Then make sure we have lots of warmed up blankets on hand," Doc ordered.

"Dash, I don't want to do this," Jaye whined.

Nurse Smith nodded, and headed out the door, to grab many warm blankets.

Flint looked down at her green eyes. "Sorry, you can't hit the rewind button. Besides, this won't take long, right? Maybe twenty minutes at the most?"

"Sorry Flint, but first babies can take several hours," Doc answered.

"SEVERAL HOURS!!! Dash, you are so dead when this is over!!!" Jaye vowed.

Flint felt Jaye's hold tightened. "Owww ...Owww... Allie!" Then he looked at Doc. "Umm, got a waiting room? I'll stay there with Duke until the baby comes and then I can throw the cigars around."

"You leave and you won't have any arms left to pass out cigars!!!" Jaye warned with a scowl on her face.

"You really want to do that, Flint?" Doc asked with a chuckle.

"Allie, honey bunny, I was only kidding," Flint said innocently, smiling down at her face.

"I'm sorry," Jaye said crying a little.

"Aww, Allie. Don't cry," Flint spoke softly to his wife, stroking her hair. "I'm am so proud of you this moment."

"Hold me," Jaye begged, rubbing his chest.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you again," Doc promised, heading for the door to check on the other patients.

"Alright, Doc." Flint nodded towards the Joe medic. Then wrapped his arm over Jaye's shoulder. "You know, we haven't done something."

"What's that?" Jaye asked, trying to adjust herself to become more comfortable.

"This." He bent lower, touching his lips with hers, tenderly.

She started to kiss him back when another wave of pain his and she cried out.

"Allie! You all right?" Flint looked at her in deep concern. Another scream filled the air. "Doc!" he screamed, "DOC!"

"It's trying to rip me open!!!" Jaye screamed.

"DOC!" Flint screamed now in panic. "Where is he?" he said to himself.

Doc came rushing in. "How about something to make you feel better?" he asked then took about twenty minutes to set the epidural then quickly ran out.

Jaye seemed to be really relaxed now.

"Feeling better?" Flint asked her, then looked towards the door. "Why did he leave again?" now getting more concerned. Shouldn't the doctor be there with them?

"He probably has other patients," Jaye said, laying her head against him.

Flint nodded. "You're right. After that Cobra battle, I wonder if our guys are all right."

"I'm sure they are," Jaye said. "I'm having another contraction and I can't feel it."

"Well, that's good," Flint replied, massaging her shoulders to relax her. "Wish you won't feel when the baby comes too."

"Oh God, don't remind me!!!"

"Sorry." He kissed her forehead. "Well, look at the bright side, it's not twins, or triples, or quads, or quints."

"Next time, you have the kid."

"Alright, you got a deal. I'll adopt." Flint smirked.

Suddenly, Nurse Smith dashed down the hallway in a blur. Then ran back towards the room, walked in with an armful of blankets, set them on the table, and dashed outside without any time to breathe.

"Hmm, looks like the Infirmary is busy tonight," he said, getting nervous.

"Yeah. It always is after an attack like this." She sighed. "So what are we going to name our daughter?"

"You mean son." Flint chuckled, patting her hand. "Trust me. It's a boy."

"It probably is. Want to know how I know?" Jaye informed him.

"How?" Flint asked intrigued.

"Because boys make you sick," Jaye said, laughing.

"Funny, Allie, very funny." Flint shook his head. "I wonder if you take that medicine everyday," he teased.

She poked him. "But we are having a girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"No, Boy."

"No. Girl.""B-o-y"

"G-i-r-l"

"Allie, it's going to be a boy."

"Dashie, it's going to be a girl."

"I am looking forward to either," Lifeline said, walking into the room wearing a surgeon's scrubs and holding a large brown book.

"What's the book for?" Jaye asked.

Lifeline smiled, and opened the book. "Now, let's see. Chapter 45, Birth." He began to read. "Now, let's see here... Birthing kittens, no that's not it, Birthing foals... no, not it either... birthing puppies..." He looked at Jaye. "Okay, you are not going to give birth to puppies, right?"

Flint's and Jaye's eyes widened, glancing at each other then at the Joe medic.

Lifeline scrolled down the list. "Oh, I'm sorry. I took the veterinary edition by mistake." He walked to the doorway. "Nurse Smith, can you get me that thick book Doc left on my desk, please?"

"Certainly. Lifeline," Nurse Smith called from her station.

He then glanced at the couple. "So, you're first time? Mine too."

"Oh no way in hell! Get Doc back in here," Jaye said adamantly.

"Where is Doc?" Flint asked, now extremely nervous.

Lifeline glanced at the worried couple. "Sorry, but Doc has an emergency. He won't be able to make it. And there is no doctor available to come on base."

Flint's jaw hung and slowly turned to Jaye, who was ready to jump out of there as if a pack of Vipers were on her tail.

"Then I'm leaving," Jaye stated, trying to get up.

"Allie, you are staying right where you are." Flint held her down. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"He's right Jaye, just relax." Lifeline said, making his way on the end of the bed. "Now, let's see how much you are dilated." He lifted the sheet from Jaye's legs. And instantly, the color of his face drained. "Oh my... is this...where.. the...baby..." He started swaying back and forth, then a thump followed.

"He fainted!" Flint shouted into the room.

"Sto dialo!" Jaye cursed in Greek.

Flint rushed to the medic's side, slapping him gently on the face. "Lifeline, Lifeline! Wake up!"

"Umm... what??" Lifeline slowly opened his eyes. "Oh, Hi there, Flint. What am I doing down here on the floor?" He glanced to his left and right.

"You fainted!" Flint informed him. He was now petrified to have the young medical person with the birth of his child.

"Sorry, won't happen again," Lifeline said, starting to rise from the floor.

Nurse Smith walked into the room. "What happened?"

"He fainted!" both Flint and Jaye stated.

"Oh for heaven's sakes, Lifeline! It's not like you haven't seen one of those!" Nurse Smith smirked, then noticed the rosy color on the medic's cheeks. "Guess you haven't." She shook her head, and walked towards Jaye. "Don't worry. I'll be here."

"Can you do it?" Jaye asked Nurse Smith, a terrified look on her face.

Nurse Smith smiled. "Don't worry. Lifeline will be great, but if he passes out again, I'll make sure he goes six feet under a certain drill instructor's obstacle course."

Flint helped Lifeline from the floor. "Can't you call Doc in here?"

"Sorry, he's in surgery," Lifeline explained, rolling up his sleeves. "Now, Lady Jaye, let's try this a second time, shall we?"

She shook her head no.

"Oh, come on." Lifeline told her. "I know what I'm doing, sort of." He then glanced at Nurse Smith. "Did you bring that Birthing for Dummies book I requested?"

Flint and Jaye exchanged horrified looks, and a "DASH!" filled the room.

"I'm kidding, only kidding!" Lifeline said. "Doctor joke."

They all frowned at the Joe medic.

"Tough room."

Flint walked back to his wife. "Any more contractions?" he asked the nurse.

Nurse Smith checked the monitors. "Here comes another."

"I'm going home!!!" Jaye screamed. "I don't want to be here!!!"

"Allie!" Flint said. "You have to be here. Please, for the baby. It's going to be over in a few hours. I promise." He held her hand once more.

"I can do this better on my own!" Jaye growled pulling him down so they were nose to nose.

"I think you can," Flint said with wide eyes. "But you need a doctor, and this is who we got here." He pointed to Lifeline, who sent them a small wave and a big smile.

"You don't care!!!" Jaye yelled at Flint. "I'm here trying to get this...this THING out of me and all you're worried about is yourself!!!"

"Now wait a minute! I'm not worried about myself! I'm worried about my wife and my son!" Flint said softly to her.

Jaye didn't noticed Lifeline's head, going under the sheet and peeking.

"Looks like everything is fine here. She may have the baby in a few hours at the most," he told Flint.

Another scream shot through the air, and the monitors went crazy.

"Or maybe sooner," Lifeline gulped.

"Don't touch me again!!!!" Jaye screamed. "And it's a GIRL!!!!!"

"Oh, you don't mean that," Flint patted her hand. "And it's a boy."

"Nurse Smith, can you come here for a second," Lifeline ordered the nurse.

"Certainly." Nurse Smith squeezed Jaye's shoulder before going to the Joe medic.

"What do you think?" Lifeline asked her. "Soon, right?"

Nurse Smith nodded. "Oh, yes, very soon," she agreed, then looked at Jaye. "You're lucky I used to work at the preemie ward before I became recruited by GIJOE," she said, trying to calm the pregnant woman, making her more at ease.

"I don't want to do this," Jaye said pleading with Flint. "I've changed my mind."

"It's alright my Allie," Flint replied. "You can do this. If you can chase most every Joe on this base after your Brutus, then this is nothing."

"Get the warm blankets ready," Lifeline ordered.

"Yes, Lifeline." Nurse Smith hurried around the room, getting every set up for the baby. "The instruments are already sterilized for cutting the cord."

"Cord, what cord?" Lifeline asked, confused, looking at Nurse Smith.

"We're doomed," Flint mumbled under his teeth, shaking his head, while trying to restrain Jaye in the bed. "Allie, stay down, that's an order."

"You can't order me around here, Dashiell!" Jaye growled, then let out a cry.

"Yeaahhooww," Flint cried out in pain, from his wife's tight grip on his arm. "Someone's been working out," he teased.

"Jaye, are you ready to start pushing?" Lifeline asked, glancing up from the white sheet, covering the covert operative's legs.

"Lifeline, you know she is ready, just tell her to push," Nurse Smith said, glancing back and forth.

"Alright, Jaye on three, you are going to push, okay?" Lifeline instructed.

Jaye just glared at him. "Don't tell me what to do!!!"

"I have to tell you what to do, if you want this kid out of you! Now, PUSH!" Lifeline yelled.

"You forgot to count," Nurse Smith reminded him, taking Jaye's other hand. "Alright, Jaye, you can do it, one, two, three,..."

A groan sounded.

"And push!"

Jaye put her chin to her chest and bared down, pushing as hard as she could.

"You're doing great, Lady Jaye!" Nurse Smith encouraged.

"I think I can see the head!" Lifeline said happily. "Hmm.. looks weird."

"What!" they all exclaimed.

"Let me see." Nurse Smith walked over and peeked, then throttled Lifeline on the head. "That's hair, genius." She shook her head. "Your baby has dark hair," she announced to the married couple.

"See, Allie. My son is a chip off the old block," Flint said, smiling down at her painful features.

Jaye grabbed hold of Flint's shirt and glared at him. "YOU ARE NEVER, EVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!!!"

Flint gulped again.

"Alright, Jaye, push for me! PUSH!" Lifeline instructed, holding the baby's head.

"You can kill Flint later, Lady Jaye," Nurse Smith said. "Right now, push, you can do it! It's almost over!"

Jaye pushed again with all her strength.

"Here it comes!" Lifeline shouted. And Nurse Smith rushed to his side, to assist the Joe medical member.

"You doing fantastic Jaye!" Nurse Smith encouraged, "Here comes the new Faireborn into the world."

Jaye screamed and a smaller one followed, a newborn's cry. Lifeline held a small bundle, in his hands. "Congratulations! It's a boy!"

Flint hugged Jaye, kissing her on the forehead, his eyes closed. "Told you," he whispered in her ear. "I love you."

"Is he okay?" Jaye asked softly, weak from the birth and from the explosion.

Nurse Smith nodded. "He's fine. Look for yourself." She had cleaned the newborn, and wrapped him in a blue blanket. "He's beautiful." She slowly walked over to Jaye and gently put the baby in her arms. "Just like his parents."

Jaye started to softly cry as she held her newborn to her. She looked up at her husband and kissed him.

"So, when do you want to have the second one?" Flint teased, then ducked from her incoming hand. "Did I tell you how much I love you?"

"He's beautiful," Jaye said. "Look." She told her husband and pulled the blanket down so Flint could get a better look at his face. "He looks like you."

The baby fussed and started to cry. "Yeah, and he sounds like you," Flint added with a smirk.

Lifeline stood up from the stool. "Well congratulations to you both." Then he slightly began to shift towards the side and another thump sounded on the ground.

"He fainted again!" Nurse Smith shook her head, going over to the medic, grabbing him by the armpits and dragging him out of the door. "Medic down! MEDIC!" they heard her scream down the hallway.

Flint chuckled. Then looked at his son, with pride in his eyes. He gently leaned down and kissed the newborn's head. "Welcome to the world, son," then added, "And to the most wildest, weirdest military bunch of a family."

"You want to hold him?" Jaye asked.

"Su...uu...re.." Flint answered a little nervous, taking the small bundle in his hands. "Hey there, fella." He gently rocked the baby in his arms. "I'm going to teach you everything, baseball, how to drive a Joe Jeep and even make Uncle Conrad grow a few gray hairs."

"You should go tell Uncle Conrad," Jaye told him, smiling at the pair.

"Is it safe to take the baby outside.. wait a min! Allie! We haven't named him!" Flint said with wide eyes.

"We've got some time to discuss it. And no you can't take him out of here. I'll hold him while you go play the proud daddy," she smiled. "I think Doc has a Polaroid camera at the nurse's desk, if you want a picture of him to show."

"Alright." Flint handed back his son to his wife. "Now, I'll be right back, son." Then he glanced at Jaye. "Son. I can really say that now!" He leaned over and kissed her passionately. "I love you so much, Allie."

"I love you too," she said with a happy yet exhausted smile on her face.

"Wait right here." Flint quickly left the room, walked over to the nurse's station and opened the desk drawer, pulling out the camera and headed back into the room. "Alright, Mommy and Son. Smile!"

"Do I really have to be in it?" Jaye whined. "I look horrible."

"No, you don't. You're are the most beautiful woman on the base." Flint smiled, then whispered, "Just don't mention I said that to Shana, Courtney, Keiko and Nurse Smith."

With a quick flash, the picture was taken. "Alright I'll be back in a little while. I'll go find Uncle Conrad and Aunt Shana first. They're probably checking out the damage, or are with Hawk."

"We need to call my dad and your family too," Jaye pointed out, her eyes fixated on the little bundle of joy in her arms.

"Alright. I totally forgot with all the excitement!" Flint shook his head, immediately picking up the phone and dialing his father's house. "Hi Dash! It's Dad! I'm a grandchild!"

"Excuse me?" Logan Faireborn asked in confusion, through the phone.

Jaye burst with laughter.

"Dash-- I mean Dad. Allie! stop laughing so I can tell him that there are three of us now," Flint said.

"The baby's here?" Logan asked so excited he was almost jumping up and down.

"Yes, Dad. The baby came tonight, little early but healthy. It's a boy!" Flint said into the phone, then heard happy yells from the other side. "Dad? DAD?" He shook his head. "He hung up on me," he said bewildered, giving the phone to Jaye. "You call your father. I'm off on a mission."

Flint shook his head once again, and walked out of the room, whistling. He had a son! A little boy! Nothing could ruin this memorable moment! Nothing. He waved at Nurse Smith, then headed around the corner, and stopped in his tracks to find one first sergeant sitting on the couch. "Hmm, wonder what Duke is doing here?" he asked himself, then walked over towards his best friend.

"Look at this," Flint smiled happily at the first sergeant, handing him the picture.

"Wow. Boy or Girl?" Duke asked trying to sound excited.

"Boy!" Flint said with a large grin on his face. "Where's Red? I want her to see this!"

"Congratulations. How's Allie?" Duke asked, skirting around his question.

"She's doing great. We were worried there for a moment, but Lifeline pulled through." Flint ran his fingers behind his neck. "Even after the man fainted, twice!"

"Glad to hear it," Duke said handing him back the picture.

"Everything on the base all right?" Flint asked, getting back into his profession. "If you need me to help, let me know."

"Your wife needs you tonight, Dash. Go back to her," Duke answered, looking at him.

"Will do. She wants me to show you and Shana the baby picture first. You know Allie, if I don't proceed with my orders, I get a lot of objects thrown on my head." Flint chuckled, almost dancing around in the hallway. "So, where is Aunt Shana?"

Duke made a deep sigh. "Surgery," he answered softly, looking down at his folded up hands.

Flint's smile disappeared from his face. "Whh.. aaa...t?" he slowly choked out.

"She saved me, Dash. She took the snake that was meant for me," Duke said distraught.

Flint sat slowly down next to his best friend. "What are you talking about? What snake?"

"Serpentor. He was going to attack me with one of those snake spears again and she jumped in front of me. She shot him with an arrow before she went down though."

Flint's mouth dropped opened and nothing came out. He leaned forward and pulled his best friend into a hug. "I'm sorry, Conrad. But don't worry. Red's a fighter, she'll pull through."

Duke hugged him back. "She's got to Dash. She's my life."

"Come on, you can't wait alone. Let's go back to the room, and we can all wait there," Flint said, standing up.

"I can't leave, Dash," Duke stated but didn't fight his friend that helped him up.

"You're not leaving. You are just going two doors down," Flint said, pulling him towards the room.

They walked in to find a one unhappy looking Jaye, still holding the baby.

"Did you call Da?" Flint asked, timidly from her glare and wondered why her temper was rising.

"I would have if you would have put the phone back on the hook," Jaye hissed.

"Sorry about that, Allie," Flint apologized. "I guess I was a little excited." He picked up the fallen receiver and handed it to her, avoiding the fire in her eyes. He then turned to the first sergeant. "Want to meet the little guy?"

"Sure," Duke said sitting down.

Jaye dialed her father's cell phone, while watching Flint gently cradle the baby in his hands, and slowly handing their son to the field commander, who looked a little nervous holding a newborn.

On the third ring a very familiar voice answered, "Aunt Brody's Highland Games, the event of the day is Scottish Drag Queen Pageants, want to enter, ye need to tell me yer dress size."

"Aunt Brody!!!" Jaye exclaimed.

"Alison! Is everything all right?" Aunt Brody asked in deep concern. "Did ya time come yet, Lass?"

"We are now three," Jaye said happily.

High pitched screams filled the phone line and Jaye had to pull the receiver away from her eardrum. "Robert! The Lass had the wee one! The Lass had the wee one!" She heard Aunt Brody scream at the top of his lungs. Then her father's voice came on the phone. "Dona worry, Lass! Aunt Brody will be there in a week to help ya with the new member of the Clan. We love ya, Lass"

"I love you too, Daddy. I didn't get to tell Aunt Brody that the baby's a boy. Daddy, you have a grandson," Jaye said proudly.

"I'm very proud of me girl," Robert Burnett said over the screams of Aunt Brody, who was now probably running up and down the manor. "Take care, Lass. And send me love to Dashie." He chuckled.

"I will, Daddy. I will see you soon," Jaye said. "Love you, bye." She hung up the phone.

Flint's voice whispered in her ear. "Look at Conrad." He pointed out, watching the first sergeant hold the newborn in his arms, cradling the baby, speaking softly to him, his eyes never leaving the child's face.

Jaye leaned against her husband. "Take a picture," she said softly.

He nodded, slowly picked up the camera from the night table in his hands and took a picture of his best friend holding the newborn. A smile spread on his face, and he wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Where's Shana? She should be in here," she asked as she cuddled against her husband.

Both Duke and Flint looked at the covert ops agent. Flint gulped, then held her tighter. "Shana is Doc's emergency. She's in surgery," he told her gently.

"WHAT?! OH MY GOD!!! What happened?" Jaye asked, instantly worried.

Flint looked from his wife, to his best friend ,and then back to his wife. "Scarlett shielded Duke from being attacked from Serpentor's throwing snake."

"Has Doc said anything yet?" she asked.

"I think he's still--" Flint went to inform her, but was cut off by Doc entering the room, looking extremely tired.

"Glad to find you here, Duke," Doc said, towards the first sergeant

Duke immediately stood up, handed the baby to Jaye and quickly asked, "How is she, Doc?" He sounded extremely worried.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Duke." Doc looked at the field commander seriously. "I thought we were going to lose her for a moment."

Flint held his breath and Jaye gasped, holding her husband hand tightly.

Doc put his hand on Duke's shoulder. "Can I talk with you outside?" He led the second in command out in the hallway.

The newly parents intently watched the two friends talking in the hallway, wondering what Doc was informing Duke and they both prayed in their private thoughts that the redhead would be alright.

Doc patted the other man on the shoulder, and walked away.

Duke walked into the room solemnly, his head down, the color drained from his features.

"Conrad? How is she?" Flint asked, concerned, holding his wife's hand tighter.

Duke looked at them, the blue sparkle gone from his eyes. "She's gone into a coma."


	27. fiche a sé

The darkness surrounded her, tugging her towards the black shadows, teasing her with its opened arms, trying to keep her hidden, lost, and afraid. Muffled sounds came from all directions, a sound of a scream, the beating of a heart, and wheels, screeching wheels echoing around. A voice shouted in the darkness, loud, clear. "We're going to lose her." A familiar voice, a man's, but the mind teased her, hiding the name. Who?

The darkness spread, burying her deeper in the hollow depths of despair. Taunting her with the tugs, trying to rip her apart in two. "This way," one called, "No, this way," another teased. She was lost, and couldn't find a way out of the shadows.

A voice, no—more voices, surrounded her. "Don't leave me," one cried, "Please hon, wake up," another begged. "Wake up. Brutus got court martial," another joked, followed by a loud thump, a slap? "Allie!" The name, familiar. Was she Allie? No, it wasn't right, her name was not Allie. A smaller sound came to her ear, a baby's cry. Baby? Did she have a baby? She couldn't remember.

The tugging started once again, leading her to another realm, brighter, with images dancing around, surrounding her, teasing her, and make her want to stay. Should she? Images whirled around, people, familiar faces, coming and going. One of an older man with a white beard, another with three men, wearing the same black outfit, another of a large dog, one of a woman with dark short hair and green eyes, laughing, holding another man with a weird looking hat. Another woman came with short reddish hair, driving some sort of large green vehicle and chasing a man wearing a green ski mask. A bird flew to her shoulder, a green parrot, kissing her on the cheek, and then flying to a man dressed in a sailor uniform. More familiar faces: a man in a dark mask, holding a sword, another climbing up a building and one blowing a bubble in his mouth. Her friends! No. Her family!

Something made her turn, seeing another familiar face, someone close, someone her heart pounded each time she saw him. A tall blond man, with crystal blue eyes, and the smile, that smile that made her melt, made her lightheaded and made her feel part of his world. He came to her, holding her, embracing her, never letting go. Then stood back a few feet, with a large grin. His eyes shining, and his features glowing. He held something, a child, a long reddish blond haired girl, with eyes darker than any blue ocean. They smiled, holding her. A name came in her memory. Duke. But that was only part of his name, no, it was Conrad. Yes! Conrad! But the child? What was the name of the little girl?

The voice, the familiar voice, the voice that made her feel whole, came in her ear, whispering soothing words, and one phase that made her body tingle, "I love you." But where was the voice? Where was it coming from?

Her eyes fought in battle to awaken, fight! You can't quit now! They need you! Fight, her mind hollered in her head. Fight! Her eyelids fluttered open, ever so slowly, filling with blurry images. White, a white ceiling came to focus. Where was she? Her heart throbbed, her mind whirled and she felt pain, agonizing pain.

Something soft, she felt something soft close to her, and turned to see a blurry black and white object close to her body. A skunk? Rory. The name came, Rory. Her head moved side to side, and a soft moan escaped. Her vision became clearer, and she found herself in a room, a white room, a hospital room—the Infirmary! Flowers, balloons and dozen stuffed creatures of all shapes and sizes filled the room, making it feel more like home.

She looked to her right, and her mouth slightly opened, finding him there, sitting on a chair, close to her bedside, holding her hand with his. His eyes closed, and his face filled with concern, fear, and love. Did she notice small indications of hair on his face? Yes, probably from not shaving several days. Days? How long was she out? Panic consumed her, was she passed out for a day, a week, a month, or more?

"Con...rad." Her voice softly called out to him.

His head moved, tilting to the side, but his eyes still remained closed. A snore escaped from deep in his throat.

"Conrad?" Her voice spoke louder this time, trying to wake him.

Nothing.

Her head moved more to the right, spotting a tray. At least he had eaten, she was glad for that. An apple came to focus, and she slowly reached and took the fruit with her hand, which left his own hand now empty. With a good solid aim and all her strength, she threw the red fruit towards him, missing her target, his forehead, and seeing the fruit hit him in the nose. A giggle escaped, watching his eyes slowly open, and his hands touching his nose from the slight pain.

"You snore in your sleep," Scarlett joked with a hint of a smile.

His eyes widened. "Well, you still have a good throwing arm," he stated, rubbing his nose. "DOC!"

Scarlett shook her head slightly, watching Duke jump out of the chair, running towards the door and screaming at the top of his lungs. "DOC!" Then he rush back towards her bedside, taking her hand, holding it tightly.

"Oh, baby," Duke said, bending forward and kissing her forehead. "I was so worried." He caressed her cheek.

She closed her eyes from the touch of his warm lips, treasuring it, and then opened them once again. "So was I. Glad to see you in one piece, Duke," she said, smiling.

"Yeah, thanks to you." He touched his forehead to hers. "You saved my butt."

"Well, it's a cute butt, so I had to save it," Scarlett responded softly.

"You are amazing." He hugged her carefully. "I love you so much."

"And I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"Are you in pain? Do you need anything?" Duke asked worriedly.

Scarlett looked deep into his crystal blue eyes, avoiding his first question, but did answer the second. "I do need something."

"What? Anything."

Her hand slowly rose to his rough feeling cheek and their eyes locked. "You."

"I'm here and I'm never leaving you," he promised.

Scarlett wrapped her arm around his neck, holding him tightly as she could.

He kissed her cheek, ear and neck. Then his lips trailed up to connect with hers, sending them both into another world, their own, and finding themselves both lightheaded.

Someone clearing their throat caught their attention and they immediately parted, both blushing deeply, and finding the Joe medical doctor staring at them with a smile on his face.

"I would say, Get a room! But seems that you already have one," Doc stated walking towards Scarlett's bedside. "So, seems like the fiery redhead is awake. How you feel?"

Scarlett looked at him. "I can feel, is that good news?"

"Hmm, alright, funny bone not damaged," Doc said, writing it down in the file. "Let me see, now." He checked her pulse, blood pressure and checked the IV. "Everything looks close to normal, which is good. Hungry?"

Scarlett slowly shook her head.

Doc 's face changed to a slight frown. "I'm going to send in some food. Duke, make sure she eats something, and if anything else occurs, call me immediately. I'll call Hawk, he'll want to know she's awake." He turned and left, leaving them back alone.

Scarlett lowered her head back on the pillow and her eyes widened. "Allie! The baby!" She tried to sit up, and gave a painful cry.

"Shana?" Duke asked laying her back down. "Where does it hurt?"

"Just my shoulder," she answered him. "Are Allie and the baby all right?" she asked concerned, remembering the last image of her best friend, being carried by Recondo.

"The baby had some problems keeping its temperature up, so it was kept in an incubator for a little while. Allie is still in the Infirmary because of the injuries she sustained in the attack but she's doing much better, and is up and around a lot more," Duke answered.

"I'm glad they are both safe," Scarlett said relieved. "I wonder how fast the news is going to spread on my awakening."

Suddenly the intercom irrupted with a loud voice. "RED'S AWAKE!! RED'S AWAKE!! RED'S AWAKE!!!"

"Falcon!" Hawk's voice thundered over the intercom.

"Sorry Hawk. Ace, check the betting pool!" Falcon's voice screamed in the intercom, then a large thump followed.

"Hmm, that fast." She shook her head. "Figures they would have a betting pool on me."

"I'm going to kill him later," Duke grumbled then smiled down at the redhead. "I wonder how long until Allie gets down here from her room down the hall."

"I think Hawk tarred and feathered him already," Scarlett replied. "Conrad? You mentioned the baby in the incubator and Allie doing better." He nodded. "How long have I been...sleeping?" she asked with fear in her voice.

"A week," Duke answered gently stroking her hair.

"A...wee...k," she slowly stuttered. She couldn't believe it had been a week.

Duke was about to reply when a voice came from behind them.

"Hey, Red. Good to see you up," Flint said, walking in with Jaye, who was holding a small blue blanket, which wrapped something special.

Duke smiled at the new parents as they walked in.

Jaye was in some pajamas because she was still stuck in the infirmary but she looked so much better than the last time Scarlett had seen her. "Oh, Shana," she said with a happy smile on her face and walked over to her.

"Hi, I see you still like to run around base with your jammies on," Scarlett joked.

"Actually, this is how Flint and Doc are trying to keep me here," she said and pointed down to the pink pajama bottoms with pictures of Smurfs all over them. She pulled the blue blanket away from the face of the tiny five pound newborn. "This is my son. We haven't named him yet."

"Excuse me? My son?" Flint teased. "Hello, I helped you know. Hmm, maybe I should have you wear those Sesame Street jammies next."

Scarlett leaned forward to peak at the little tiny baby. "Oh Allie, he's darling!" Then her features changed into a slight frown. "Too bad he looks like Flint."

"Hey! I resent that!" Flint said, shaking his head, then laughed from the redhead's teasing.

"Would you like to hold your godson?" Jaye asked softly.

Scarlett's eyes started glistening with tears. "Oh, yes," she said, then looked at Duke. "Can you help me hold him?"

"Of course," Duke said, getting into bed beside her, after putting it in a sitting position and helped support her.

Jaye handed her friend the tiny bundle then stepped back to her husband and whispered. "Take a picture."

Flint smiled, "Already have that under control," he whispered back, taking out the camera. "But Shana may kill both of us, later."

Scarlett glanced down at the new baby, who squirmed slightly, with closed eyes, and mouth slightly moved. "Allie, he's beautiful." She leaned down and kissed the baby's forehead. She felt Duke's strong arm around hers, while both of them held the child, and a flash of light came apparent.

"Flint!" they both said at the same moment."What?" Flint answered, innocently, still holding the camera.

"I look like a wreck!" Scarlett answered, shaking her head.

"Did someone call my name?" Shipwreck said, being pushed in the room in a wheelchair by Gung Ho, who had an arm in a cast. The sailor had two casts on his legs and a broken arm.

"What happened to you?" Scarlett asked bewildered.

"B.A.T.," came the answer from everyone.

Shipwreck nodded. "Yeah, told that tin can that microchips were a dime a dozen and he threw me. But I'm lucky I landed on something soft."

"Where did you land?" Scarlett asked, curiously.

"Me," grumbled Gung Ho.

Another voice filled the air. "Well, lookie here, she is not half an hour awake and she is already kidnapping," Cover Girl said, smiling walking into the room with Beach Head. She walked over to Scarlett and bent down to hug her carefully. "Glad you are awake."

Scarlett smiled. "Same here," she said, still holding the baby with Duke's help.

"Hey, Shamu," Cover Girl turned to Jaye. "How you feeling?"

"I'll have you know that I'm almost down to my pre-baby weight," Jaye said proudly. "And I would be much better if they would release me and the baby from here."

"You have to name him first," Duke pointed out as he gently caressed the baby's head.

"Got any ideas on the name yet?" Scarlett asked.

"Not sure, how about something like Daniel James?" Flint suggested.

Nurse Smith walked into the room carrying a tray. "Here, you go Scarlett. Doc's orders. Eat." She smiled at the counterintelligence agent and checked the IV before leaving the room.

Scarlett looked at the food, feeling not very hungry. "Do I have to eat?" she asked the first sergeant, hoping he would just let it go for now, but sighed when he nodded. She held on to the newborn. "Did you eat?" she asked the little bundle who had started to fuss."I'll take him, Red." Flint gently taking his son in his arms. "So you can eat." The baby immediately started crying. "You know, son, You got your fathers looks, and your mother's lungs."

The entire room burst out laughing.

"You are so lucky you are holding my baby," Jaye said giving him a wicked look. "And I've already told you I don't like Daniel."

"How about Hector?" Shipwreck suggested with a wink.

"Or Jeremiah?" Gung Ho added.

"David?" Cover Girl said with a crooked eyebrow.

"Nathaniel?" Beach Head added with a mischievous grin.Flint shook his head. "We've been trying to find a nice Scottish name, but thanks for the suggestions."

"Oh, how about Erik?" Cover Girl suggested.

"Errol?" Beach Head suggested, "I went to school with an Errol."

"Want the poor kid to get beat up, Wayne?" Shipwreck pointed out.

Beach Head shook his head. "Now I know why I kept remembering that name, that boy kept being beat up and teased."

"How about Kirk or Michael," Scarlett suggested, leaning against Duke.

"How about Adann? It's Gaelic for Little Fire," Jaye suggested.

All of the men started coughing. "Beat up name, beat up name," sounded from around the room.

"I'm still thinking Daniel," Flint said, rocking the little baby gently in his arms. "It's, nice, it's normal and it's both Scottish and Irish!"

"I said no Daniel," Jaye reiterated. "How about Beacan. It means small one."

"Allie! I'm not naming my son something that sounds like a girl's name!" Flint said loudly.

Everyone started calling out names from all ends of the room. From real exotic to regular average Joe names, but none pleased Jaye and Flint still continued to fight for Daniel.

Falcon and Jinx entered just in time for the name debating and the whole room sounded like one of those baby name books.

Scarlett closed her eyes from noise, ignoring the vibrating sounds that pounded in her ears and thought she would go back to sleep and wake up until this was all over.

"QUIET!" Doc walked in looking extremely angry. "I can hear all of you from way down the hall! And trust me, it's a long hall!" He glared at all of them.

Dead silence.

"Now, I suggest you either be more quiet or leave. I don't want to have my patient get worse than she is! Do you want me to bring in Nurse Smith for babysitting duty?"

They all shook their heads, scared of even the thought of it.

"Good." Doc walked over to Scarlett. "You need to eat." He pointed to the untouched tray. Then looked at Duke. "Let me know when she starts feeling the pain killer medication wearing off."

They all listened to Doc.

"Alright, I will," Duke promised.

"Good. Make sure she eats." Doc shook his head and started leaving the room, then suddenly turned. "If I hear anymore arguments coming from this room, I'll send you all for a nights stay at Mindbender's!"

Everyone slowly nodded, watching the Joe medic leave the room. Then watched Nurse Smith enter, give them a warning glare and walk out heading for her station.

"Hey Red, got a crossbow under the bed?" Shipwreck whispered.

"Yeah, I think the sailor here needs an arrow to shoot for love," Gung Ho joked.

"Put a lid on it!" Shipwreck snapped.

"Oh? Did G.H. hit a nerve?" Cover Girl said with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess Wreck's in love with Nurse Smith!" Falcon stated, causing a few laughs.

"Now wait a minute!" Shipwreck said in a louder voice.

"Quiet!" Flint growled. "Or Doc will return, not happy!"

"Yeah, we don't want Red to throw you an arrow like she did at Serpentor!" Cover Girl pointed out.

Scarlett looked at them confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked weakly, ignoring the pain that began to increase slightly from the injury.

"You don't remember?" Jaye asked. "You killed Serpentor."

"I...I what?" Scarlett replied shakily, feeling Duke's arm tighten around her shoulders.

"Honey, you shot him with one of your arrows as you jumped in front of me when he threw that snake spear at me," Duke said softly trying to comfort her as much as he presence would allow.

Scarlett slowly turned to him, her eyes wide. She slowly shook her head. "That's impossible."

Everyone's eyes glanced at the redhead, who look confused like how she felt.

"Shana, everyone out there saw it," Jaye argued.

Scarlett turned to her friend. "You are mistaken. It wasn't my arrow."

"What are you talking about?" Jaye and the others asked.

"I lost my crossbow during the blast when Allie, Doc and I were thrown towards Cross Country's Havok," Scarlett explained. "I didn't have my weapon or arrows."

"Then if you didn't shoot Serpentor, who did?" Flint asked puzzled.

"I did," A female's voice came from the doorway. Everyone turned around and several jaws fall, watching an almost identical looking Scarlett walk into the room, with a tall dark haired gentleman and Hawk following them inside.

"Siobhan," Scarlett whispered her sister's name with narrowed eyes, shocked to see her enter into the room. She rose suddenly to get out of the bed, ready for anything and felt another jolt of pain in her shoulder, making her wince.

"Lay back down," Duke ordered Scarlett but didn't take his eyes off Scarlett's sister.

"You!" Jaye growled and was going to go after the woman, knowing instantly who this was from the counterintelligence's decription.

"Is that a Synthoid?" Shipwreck asked, glancing from one redhead to the other. "How can I get one?" he asked, his eyes wide, then a moan followed, "Courtney!"

"You deserved it," Cover Girl hissed, watching now Jaye almost near at the other woman.

Hawk stepped in front of Jaye, blocking her path to Siobhan O' Hara. "Sit down, Sergeant. That's an order!"

Jaye stared down Hawk. "She's a Cobra!"

Hawk stared down at Jaye. "Sit down!" he barked, making the others in the room shiver from his tone of voice.

Scarlett glanced from her best friend to her commanding officer to her sister, to the unknown man in the room and back at Jaye. She would have been yelling if it weren't for the pain. She was on high alert. Siobhan was capable of anything. She felt the first sergeant's hand on her right shoulder, trying to pull her back down on the pillow, but ignored it.

"Stay still, let Hawk take care of it," Duke ordered.

Scarlett leaned slowly back down, glaring at her sister with clouded eyes. And wondered why on earth was she there!

Flint walked over to Jaye. "Allie, sit. There is a good reason she is here and Hawk with her. Don't overstress with this. Hawk wouldn't have brought Siobhan here if he didn't have a good reason. Right, sir?"

Hawk nodded. "You are right, Flint. You all may stay for this, because knowing a certain Joe member, this will be out all over the base faster than Cobra Commander ordering a Big Mac. So, I'm now ordering everyone to be silent until you hear what Siobhan O'Hara has to say. Clear?"

Everyone nodded, eyeing the redhead at the door, who now had an arm from the other person around her shoulder.

Hawk nodded towards the redhead.

Siobhan walked over to Scarlett's bedside, glancing first at the first sergeant, who was ready to bolt over the bed and rip her to pieces, to her sister, who shared the same feeling but she did not blame her one bit. "I threw the arrow at Serpentor," she explained. "I wanted him dead. But he somehow survived."

The counterintelligence agent tilted her head towards Siobhan. "Why?"

Siobhan glanced down on the floor. "I saw him throw the throwing snake at you. I had to do something. I couldn't let him hurt you."

Scarlett nodded, she would had done the same thing if the tables had been turned, no matter who or what Siobhan had become. "Why do you work for them?"

"I don't. I'm not a Cobra."

Silence enveloped the room.

"Siobhan is right," the dark haired man said in a heavy English accent. "She works for us."

The entire room exchanged confused looks.

Siobhan lifted a hand towards the man. "I'll tell them myself, Hunter." She smiled at the man, who nodded at her request. She then turned back to Scarlett. "I work for a Special Unit in the UK. My mission was to infiltrate Cobra and discover why they were stealing historical documents. In order to do that, I had to become a Cobra and rise to command, and become a trusted soldier to Destro. I almost failed my mission. That's when you caught my end of the conversation back at the house."

Scarlett nodded, staying quiet, absorbing everything her sister was saying.

Siobhan took out a diskette from her pocket, and handed it to Scarlett. "This is all the material that Destro stole, the real documents are now back in the museums and a nice virus is right now active on Vickie's computer." She sent a smile to Jaye.

Jaye gave the woman a curious glance and then realized that her dear cousin would take the fall and the blame. A smile crossed over her features.

Siobhan reached out and took Scarlett's hand. "I wish I could have told you before. But you of all people know that uncover missions must remain top secret and if my cover would had been blown, a lot people would had lost their lives."

A tear ran down Scarlett's cheek. "I understand. But I wished you could had told me sooner, even before the mission."

Siobhan leaned over and hugged her sister. "Me too. I just hope you find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I already have," Scarlett replied, hugging her back.

The two sisters looked at each other, with a smile and shared a giggle.

"Let me get this straight," Duke stated. "You let one of them almost kill your sister with a blow to the head but you tried to kill Serpentor for trying to kill your sister?"

Siobhan looked at Duke. "No, Victoria came from nowhere. Destro sent her down for the Atlanta mission. I didn't expect her to get behind Shana and attack. I checked Shana's pulse before I left, and when I had a chance, I radioed Hunter to let him know."

Hunter walked next to Siobhan. "When Quarrel— I mean Siobhan radioed in and I flew towards the O'Hara estate, I already noticed that G.I. Joe was already there and had no other reason to interfere."

"So, your UK team is the English version of G. I. Joe?" Scarlett asked, becoming impressed.

Siobhan and Hunter both nodded. Then suddenly a beeper went off on Hunter's uniform. He turned to Siobhan. "We have to leave immediately."

She nodded and turned back to her sister. "I will call Da and explain everything to him. I hope he too understands," she squeezed Scarlett hand. "And I will call you soon."

Scarlett nodded, staying quiet, watching her sister leave the room with Hunter, and felt Duke's arm tighter around her shoulder. Another tear fell down her cheek. How could she have been so wrong? How could she not see it front of her face what her sister truly was. Not a Cobra, but someone just like herself.

Duke kissed the top of her head and whispered that it will be all right.

"When I get my hands on Vickie, I will make the end of her life full of so much pain..." Jaye growled softly not thinking anyone heard her since she was sitting in the chair behind everyone.

Flint patted her shoulder. "Calm down. You're not killing anyone." The little baby began to fuss more. "I think Daniel wants his Momma."

"His name is NOT Daniel," Jaye grumbled and took the baby. "He's hungry, I need the extra receiving blanket."

Flint nodded. "I'll go get it from the room." He kissed quickly Jaye and the baby on the foreheads. "And stay out of trouble for a several minutes. If you can handle that," he teased, rushing out of the room before she could throw something at him.

Nurse Smith walked into the room, checked Scarlett's IV and then headed towards Shipwreck's wheelchair, taking it by the handles and started to wheel it out of the room. "Come on, Shippy. Time for your sponge bath."

Shipwreck's eyes widened with fear. "No! I don't want a sponge bath from you! NO!" His voice faded from being wheeled out of the room, and everyone listened to his cries from down the hallway.

Gung Ho chuckled. "I better go help Nurse Smith before he locks her in the closet again." He walked over to Scarlett and kissed her forehead. "Feel better, Red."

"Thanks, Gung Ho," Scarlett replied softly, watching him leave the room.

"Hey, Nurse Smith! Use the Sesame Street Ernie sponge! And don't forget the Sesame Street sheets on his bed!" Gung Ho's voice echoed from down the hall.

Scarlett shook her head. "Did I miss anything else?" She didn't bother looking down at the untouched tray. Right now, she needed a distraction, anything.

"Let's see, you missed Dash and Allie's arguments over baby names," Duke said as he pointed over to the new mom over in the chair.

"Hey, I can't help it that friend of yours has absolutely no culture," Jaye said as she waited for the receiving blanket so she could nurse her newborn son.

"You missed Snake Eyes chasing Falcon around the base with throwing stars when he found out that it was he who had stolen those redhead Barbie dolls," Jinx said in a giggle.

"Hey! You did too!" Falcon argued.

"I only went with you, I didn't touch them," Jinx reminded him.

Cover Girl held a snicker. "You also missed Beach Head finding baby dolls all over his obstacle course."

Beach Head growled. "Just you wait until I find out who the funny man is! I'll tear them apart!"

Flint walked back in with the blanket. "Here you go, honey." He handed the blanket to Jaye and stood behind the chair, looking down at his son.

"We have to tell her about Shipwreck and Nurse Smith," Falcon pointed out.

"And also about the explosion in the Mess. Roadblock almost killed Clutch!" Cover Girl stated.

"Not to mention the Joe Jeep race that went a little wild!" Falcon added.

"Wild! That was insanity!" Flint shook his head. "Red, they drove Jeeps in the hallways! In the hallways!" he repeated not stopping his head shaking. "Wonder what crazy lunatic got them to do that!"

Scarlett giggled lightly from the stories, ignoring the pain increasing on her shoulder.

"Well let's just forget about the jeep races," Jaye said as she put the blanket over her shoulder and covered up the baby so that no one could see the suckling. The only time she didn't use the blanket was when it was only her and Flint. She also didn't want Flint to know that it was her idea to have the jeep races.

"Oh come on, Jaye! You were the one who told us to do a Jeep race! And not to mention that scavenger hunt!" Falcon said with a smirk, then gulped from her glare.

"So you were the one behind this!" Flint shook his head. "I should have known!"

Jaye started growling towards the Green Beret, who now looked like he wanted to bolt out of the room faster than his legs could carry him.

"Let's change the subject," Cover Girl suggested.

"Well, we could tell Red about that new training course I built," Beach Head pointed out.

Scarlett listened attentively towards the drill instructor, then about the training sessions Jinx had instructed and the adventures of Brutus, who somehow became kidnapped from Hawk's office and now was missing in action. The pain started to once again increase, becoming unbearable, but she tried to ignore it, wanting to stay awake to be with her friends and Duke. She shut her eyes for a moment, still trying to ignore it, and heard the first sergeant's voice close to her ear.

"Let me go get Doc," Duke whispered.

She nodded, not answering him back. She felt his weight leave the bed and slowly opened to her eyes, watching him leave the room.

Jaye got up after burping the baby and quickly changed him at the foot of Scarlett's bed. "Would you like to hold him again before Doc makes us all leave?"

Scarlett slowly nodded. "Would love too, but I need someone to help me hold him."

"Here, Red." Flint walked over and carefully sat next to her, then gently took the baby from Jaye's arms and helped Scarlett hold the newborn.

"He looks like Brian when he was a baby," Scarlett said, cradling the child.

"Really?" Jaye asked sitting down on the foot of the bed.

Scarlett rocked the baby gently, watching him sleep, his lips moving slightly. "Yes, from the pictures that Da has, he looks so much like him. Just the hair is different, Brian's is more reddish."

Doc walked into the room followed by the first sergeant. He walked to the bed with a frown, and pointed to the ten gray hairs on his head before scolding. "When did you start feeling the medicine wearing off?"

Scarlett gulped. "Umm, a while ago."

The Joe medic shook his head. "I'm going to need a session with Psyche Out soon." He walked over to the IV with a needle, and added some more of the pain medication.

Suddenly, a scream shot through the air, and they all turned to see Shipwreck's wheelchair fly by the door, with the sailor in his Sesame Street jammies.

"Get back here, Shipwreck! So I can break your other arm!" Nurse Smith hollered, chasing the wheelchair.

"Make that several sessions," Doc shook his head. "Make sure you eat." He reminded her. "Or I'll have Nurse Smith feed you!" causing a few laughs in the room. "Alight, everyone out. My patient needs rest. Duke, you can stay."

Beach Head and Cover Girl nodded, heading out of the door after saying goodbye, then the drill instructor went back to Scarlett and kissed her forehead. "Feel better. I need assistants soon."

Scarlett nodded, shocked, and found everyone sharing the same surprised look.

Falcon and Jinx bid them goodbye and headed out of the door.

"Hey Jaye! Look! Spirit has Brutus," Falcon pointed from the doorway towards down the hall.

"I'LL KILL HIM!!!" Jaye yelled and rushed out of the room.

"Damn it!!! Not again," Doc growled. "Flint, go get your crazy wife. I'll take care of the baby." He said as he took the infant from Scarlett. "And you, get some sleep."

"Alison Faireborn! Get back here!" Flint rushed out of the room. "I'm going to kill you myself!" they heard him threaten.

Doc shook his head. "When you grow up, Uncle Doc will tell you stories that will make your hair curl," he said to the sleeping baby boy, walking out of the room leaving the couple alone.

Duke smiled down at the redhead. "You looked amazing holding that teeny baby."

"You helped me hold him," Scarlett answered him with a smile. "But I'm going to kill Dash for taking that picture of us."

"I'm not," Duke said smiling happily and with relief. "I want a copy of it."

"We can frame it next to the one of you feeding the evil plastic thing baby." Scarlett smirked.

Duke looked at her. "I'm serious. I loved watching you hold the little guy."

"I loved holding him too. We may spoil that godchild of ours," Scarlett said, starting to play with the food on the tray, which was hard to identify.

"You better eat that," Duke stated. "Otherwise, I'm going to have to feed you."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

He picked up the fork and got a piece of gray meat type substance on it and brought it to her mouth.

Scarlett's face turned green, and she bit her lower lip, but an upcoming yawn, caused her to unexpectedly open her mouth and the first sergeant found the opportunity to place the food in it. She swallowed hard, made a face and shook her head. "That has no taste."

"Of course it doesn't. It's hospital food." He put another piece on the fork and put it up towards her mouth. "If you finish this tray, I promise to have Roadblock fix you something."

"If I don't die from eating this stuff, then you have a deal," Scarlett replied, then took another bite and hacked.

He pulled out a bottle of orange juice from his pocket. "How about something flavorful to drink?"

"Got any pizza in there too?" Scarlett teased, watching him open the bottle, and pouring it in two cups. "You should eat something too."

"I ate shortly before you woke up. Allie made sure I did. She snuck out of her room while Dash was sleeping, hit me in the back of the head hard and told me to go eat. She can be pretty persuasive," he said as he rubbed the back of his head. "She sat with you while I was gone."

Scarlett giggled, picturing it in her head. Then she looked at him seriously. "I heard her." she looked down at the tray, then added, "I heard you."

Duke looked at her in shock. "You did?"

She lifted her eyes to lock with his. "Yes. Even the part where Brutus got court martial."

"They say that when you are in a coma, you hear those around you that you love."

"You see them too," Scarlett said softly, taking his hand with hers and giving it a squeeze.

Duke set down the fork and then gently cupped her cheek with his hand. "I love you more than anything."

"And I love you more than anything," Scarlett whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek.

He gently wiped the tear away. "Why are you crying?"

Her eyes looked downwards, avoiding his. "Because I hurt you by keeping something from you. And I had told myself so many times how much I loved you, hoping I could protect you from my nightmares." She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. "It's over. Thank goodness it's all over."

"Really?" he asked with hope profound in his voice. "Are you sure?"

Scarlett nodded. "I'm sure. The nightmare is over. I must have accomplished what I couldn't do in the past."

Duke's face brightened and he hugged her gently carefully not to hurt her. "Oh, Shana." Tears glistened in his eyes. "Does this mean you want my ring back?"

"I made a terrible mistake, Conrad. I should had never given you back the ring. Please, forgive me," she whispered in his ear, wrapping her uninjured arm around his neck, holding him tightly.

"It's alright. You see, I've kept it in my pocket for when you wanted it back." He pulled the ring out of his pocket. "See."

More tears slid down her cheeks, her eyes traveling down to his hand, where he held the engagement ring. Her lips began to tremble from realizing he had kept the ring close to his heart. She turned to face him, and guided her lips to meet his, kissing him tenderly.

As they kissed, Duke gently slid the ring on the fourth finger on her left hand.

Their lips gently parted. Scarlett glanced down at the ring and vowed. "This is never coming off my finger and if it does, you have my permission to chase me around the base with my crossbow."

"How about a Wolverine?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Or a certain first sergeant's Sky Striker," she suggested with a mischievous grin.

Duke laughed. "Now finish eating and get some more sleep."

"Is that an order, Sergeant Hauser?" Scarlett teased, her eyes sparkling.

"As your commanding officer, yes it is. As your future husband, it's a very heartfelt suggestion."

A warm tremor shot through her body from hearing two words. 'future husband' A smile crept on her features, and her cheeks became more rosy. "Care to join me?" she asked, carefully sliding over to make room for him on the bed.

"I'd love to," Duke said and climbed in with her wrapping his arms around her.

Scarlett rested her head against his shoulder. Smiling with content. "Anyway we can sneak in some of Roadblock's food?" she asked, pushing the non-edible dish away from them, and a yawn escaped.

"Sure. After you get some sleep," Duke said and kissed her forehead.

"Hmm, sounds good," Scarlett replied softly. "I want to get back to that nice dream I was having. It was about us."

"Oh really?" Duke asked seductively.

Scarlett nodded, looking up at his features. "I saw you, holding me and we were holding a little girl."

A huge grin spread across his face. "I hope that comes true."

Scarlett blushed. "The things I have to go through for you," she teased, feeling her body relax from the medicine.

"And you love every minute of it," he whispered as she started to fall asleep.

"Conrad, does the pain last long?" Her voice barely audible, her eyes closed, and her breathing steady against his own, matching it breath by breath.

"It will go away soon," Duke said, looking down at her and smiled when he found her sound asleep. "Sweet dreams, baby. You've earned them."


	28. fiche a seacht

Two weeks had past since the fiery redhead and the first sergeant had gotten back together, and everything seemed normal, which pleased several Joes, not to mention those that had several hundred dollars in betting pools. Duke constantly fussed over his fiancée, never leaving her side, and Scarlett enjoyed the attention at first, but after the thirtieth call to her suite in one afternoon, making sure she was eating, or in any pain, or if a nightmare had snuck up, the redhead was ready to jump off the cannon, literally.

Arguments on baby names surrounded the base from both Flint and Jaye. Flint was still fighting for his little son to be named Daniel and Jaye crushed him every time. But once all three of the Faireborns started screeching in a room, only evacuation was the best solution.

Aunt Brody had come early that morning to help with the little bundle of Scottish joy, and found himself in a realm of names being barked left and right, to which the motherly man forbid any more arguments about the naming the child, by calling him Little Brody, to which both Jaye and Flint almost turned Scottish green.

The wedding was back on and everyone agreed that the engaged couple had a lot of planning to do within a short period. The fourth of July was nearing quickly and the planning list was extremely long. But both Duke and Scarlett were not panicking and people wondered why.

The ladies and Aunt Brody had decided to head into the city for the wedding gown and bridesmaid's dresses. So at approximately 1500 hours, Jaye, Cover Girl, Jinx and Aunt Brody with Little Brody knocked on the Bridezilla's suite, only to receive no answer.

Exchanging worried glances, Jaye took out the duplicate key, which Duke had created for such an emergency, and walked into the suite. She found Scarlett on the floor, near the couch, her eyes looking underneath the furniture.

"Shana? What on earth are you doing? Didn't you hear us knock?" Jaye asked as she walked over to the redhead.

"Jaye! Stay back!" Scarlett rose to her elbows.

"Shana? What's wrong," Cover Girl asked concerned.

"Please stay back, I have to find Coffee," Scarlett pleaded, then looked back under the furniture, searching.

"Coffee?" they all said together, looking at one another totally confused and worried.

"I'll get Duke," Cover Girl said, rushing out of the room, and running out of the building at top speed, passing several Joes, including Gung Ho pushing Shipwreck's wheelchair.

"DUKE!!! She bellowed at the top of her lungs. "DUKE!!!"

Several Joes stopped to watch her enter the main building, run down the hall and burst into a meeting of the first, second and third in command. "Duke, something is wrong with Scarlett, she's on the floor, asking for coffee!"

"Excuse me?" Duke asked.

Cover Girl exhaled slowly. "She's on the floor, in the suite, and she is asking for coffee! We thought we would come and get—" but her words were never finished as a flash of yellow past her and she turned to see the first sergeant running down the hall at top speed.

Duke raced out of the main building heading for the woman's barracks, passing the same Joes that Cover Girl had seen earlier.

"SCARLETT!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs "SCARLETT!"

Several Joes stopped to stare at the field commander, running madly, passing them with a look of fear on his features.

"STELLA!" Shipwreck shouted at the top of his lungs, then felt a hand behind his head, looking up and seeing Gung Ho's unhappy face. "What did ya do that for?"

"Why did you scream Stella?" Gung Ho growled.

"Well, everyone was screaming names, so I had to," the sailor replied.

"Maybe Stella is the first name of a certain Nurse Smith?" Ace asked, mocking the sailor.

"No, her name is Rachel," Shipwreck replied then covered his mouth with his hand, surrounded by laughter from the other teammates.

"He's going to trip," Gung Ho stated, pointing to the first sergeant who was now running up the stairs, two at a time.

Duke ran down the hall and headed straight into the counterintelligence agent's suite and stopped short in his tracks, seeing her on the floor, looking under the chair.

"Coffee," Scarlett whispered, her eyes looking under the chair. "Coffee."

"Shana?" Duke asked slowly walking into the room, Cover Girl right behind him.

"Conrad! Stay back." Scarlett once again rose to her elbows. "Don't come any closer! I mean it!"

They all stared at the redhead, now extremely concerned.

"I think she lost it," Jinx whispered to Aunt Brody, who nodded with an open mouth.

Scarlett carefully crawled towards the entertaining area. "Coffee," she said quietly.

"There is coffee in the kitchen," Duke stated, taking a step forward.

Scarlett looked at him confused and continued to crawl around the room, looking under furniture and still calling out, "Coffee."

The first sergeant began to worry, hoping that his fiancée had not become insane from Serpentor's attack, but vowed in his heart that he would take care of her, no matter what, even if she had to spend the remainder of her life asking for coffee.

"Why don't you tell me what you're looking for," Duke tried to reason with her.

She looked up at him. "I'm looking for Coffee," she said seriously.

"Okay, what kind of coffee?"

Everyone in the suite stared at the redhead, awaiting for a reply, but none came.

Scarlett's eyes brightened, glancing towards the curtains on the window. "Coffee!" she said excitedly, standing up and heading for the window.

"Shana, let's go for a walk to the Infirmary," Duke suggested, taking another step towards her.

Scarlett whirled around to face them. "Conrad, I don't need to go to the infirmary. My shoulder is fine, honest."

"It's not your shoulder I'm worried about," Duke stated evenly.

"You know my nightmares are gone. I haven't had any since the battle," Scarlett reminded him, crossing her arms.

"Then did you hit your head or something?"

"Excuse me?" Scarlett replied with narrow eyes. "Hit my head?"

Cover Girl, Jaye and Jinx looked at each other, and shared the same expression, this was going to get heated, and they wondered when the throwing stars or the yells would start.

"Well, you're walking around the living room looking for coffee when you know it's in the kitchen," Duke said, crossing his own arms.

"Conrad, Coffee is here in the living room, not in the kitchen," Scarlett retorted, wondering what was wrong with him. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Duke said. "And why would we have coffee in the living room when the coffee maker is in the kitchen."

"I know the coffee maker is in the kitchen!" Scarlett replied annoyed, she then turned around towards the curtains. "Blast! Now where..." Her eyes traveled towards the ground and then brightened once again. "Coffee!" she kneeled down, crawling towards the coffee table.

Duke went over towards the coffee table, picked the redhead up off the floor and headed towards the door.

"Conrad, let me down! Now!" Scarlett hissed at him. "Where do you think you're taking me!" She started kicking her legs up and down vigorously.

Cover Girl shook her head. "She's gone mad," she said, watching the first sergeant lose his balance from the redhead's struggle to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Lad, look out!" Aunt Brody cried out, but it was too late, seeing the couple fall down to the ground and a loud thump echoed in the room.

"Will you stop fighting me?! I'm only trying to help you," Duke exclaimed, trying to untangle them.

Scarlett glared at him. "Fine! Then help me find Coffee!"

"Fine!" Duke got up off the floor and walked into the kitchen and brought out the can of coffee. "Here! Coffee!"

Scarlett looked at him alarmed. "Conrad, are you feeling all right? Have you lost your mind?"

"You said you were looking for coffee and I brought it to you."

"That's not the coffee I was looking for," Scarlett replied, standing up from the floor.

The others exchanged more worried looks, staying quiet, afraid to interfere

"Now I'm confused. What kind of coffee are you looking for?" Duke asked with a raised eyebrow.

Scarlett shook her head and went to answer him, when her quick eye spotted something on the coffee table. "Coffee!" She rushed over and bent to pick a small brown object in her hands. "Don't do that again."

Jinx looked from the counterintelligence agent to the first sergeant looking extremely confused and concerned. "Who's she talking too?" she whispered to Jaye and Cover Girl.

"I don't know. Maybe she's got an imaginary friend named Coffee," Jaye whispered back.

Duke walked over to Scarlett.

"Maybe she went to the land of Puff the Magic Dragon?" Cover Girl suggested, mimicking a smoking gesture.

"You think the meds that Doc has her on finally went to her head?" Jinx whispered back, watching now the first sergeant wanting to place a hand on the redhead's shoulder but pulled back slightly.

"Probably," Jaye answered.

Duke touched Scarlett's shoulder, pivoting her around to face him.

"Well, I found Coffee," Scarlett said to the first sergeant, who looked concerned. Her face changed dramatically. "Con? Are you all right?"

"Are you?" He countered.

"I'm perfectly fine," She assured him, then started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Duke asked dumbfounded.

"Coffee is tickling me," Scarlett answered him with another giggle.

The others all looked at each other, confused.

"Shana, is ... this coffee person... your imaginary friend?" Cover Girl asked bravely.

Scarlett turned towards them. "No, she is quite real." She shook her head wondering why everyone was giving her the sympathetic look. "Is everyone all right?" she asked concerned, looking from her friends, to her fiancé. "Why are you all looking me like that?"

No one dared speak for a moment. "Shana honey..." Jaye stated. "It's because you say someone is tickling you and there is no one there."

Scarlett tilted her head towards Jaye. "Yes, there is!" Making them all look more frightened. "Oh, for sakes." She looked down towards her uninjured side, searching for something then felt a tickle on the back of her nape, just under her red ponytail. "There you are!" she said, rising her hand behind her neck and feeling something soft crawl on it.

Duke watched her intensely concerned, seeing her hand emerge from those long red locks that he loved, and his eyes widened from identifying the creature on his fiancée's hand.

"Coffee, you are one clever devil," Scarlett said to the tarantula in her hand, petting the animal gently.

"Where did you get that?" Jaye asked taking several steps back and preparing to take her baby out of there.

"She's lost her marbles," Cover Girl said wide eyed.

"Is... that a spider!" Aunt Brody squeaked, jumping on the chair, and shaking his purple polka dotted dress in the air, while losing his red hat with the purple ribbon on the floor.

"Umm, I thought Scarlett was supposed to be scared of spiders!" Jinx said slowly, keeping her eyes glued to the tarantula, which was now moving back up the redhead's shoulder.

Duke took a step forward to grab the animal from Scarlett's shoulder and squish the spider in his clutches, but was stopped by the counterintelligence agent's hand.

"Con, leave her. Coffee's my pet," Scarlett explained to him, watching his eyes widened more.

Aunt Brody fainted.

"AUNT BRODY!!!" Jaye exclaimed and bent down to check him.

"I'll go get Doc," Cover Girl stated and headed for the door.

"Where the hell did you get a tarantula?" Duke asked.

Scarlett looked down at the passed out man, who had begun to awaken. "Courtney, Aunt Brody is coming to," she indicated, watching the man in the dress open his eyes and look around.

"Aunt Brody's fine," Aunt Brody said, standing up and sitting on the chair, shaking his head. "Aunt Brody hates spiders," then he looked around. "Where is it?"

"On Scarlett's shoulder," Cover Girl said, heading now for the kitchen to grab some orange juice for the man.

Scarlett looked at Duke. "She's a gift from Fallon and Jason. One of Mocha's babies."

"Ohhhhh!!!" Duke said in realization. "Why didn't you say that you were looking for a spider then?"

"I thought I did," Scarlett said softly shaking her head. "I'm sorry if I didn't, it must be the medication." She looked around. "You all probably thought I lost my mind."

"Well, the thought did cross our minds," Jinx said, shaking her own head.

"We thought maybe we had an imaginary Joe," Jaye said. She picked up the wee one when he started to fuss.

Scarlett's eyes widened from the thought of it. "Oh dear. Can you imagine what Psyche Out would do to me, if he was here!" then looked back to the first sergeant, "You won't send me to him, will you?"

Duke smirked. "What's it worth to you?"

Scarlett wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer, letting the tarantula stay on her shoulder. "Hmm, how about a special late night dessert?"

He looked down at her. "Mmmm...I think I can forget all of this."

Jaye made a puking sound.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Cover Girl groaned, handing Aunt Brody a glass of orange juice.

"Someone pluck out my eyes, and take out my ears please," Jinx begged.

Scarlett turned to them, stuck out her tongue and then turned her attention to the field commander. Her hands rose to his face, and slowly pushed his head down to seal the deal with a passionate kiss. She felt his strong arms around her waist, pulling her tighter towards his body. A moan escaped from his throat, deepening the kiss, just when she started teasing him with her lips, parting them away from his face.

"That was only a small sample, my dear second in command," she whispered to him seductively.

"You guys please," Jaye groaned. "I've still got three weeks before..."

They barely acknowledged the covert ops agent, their attention only to the other, blue eyes meeting blue eyes, a smile meeting a smile and a heartbeat meeting a heartbeat.

Duke slowly raised his hand, gently whisking away a lock of red hair from her beautiful features, and cupped her chin to raise it towards his lips, teasing her with them, sending warm tremors down throughout her body, and then slowly parted away, leaving her begging for more.

Scarlett felt lightheaded, and leaned her head against his strong chest, listening to his heartbeat pound in her ears, relaxing her body and sighed contently. She felt his head, touch hers, and his lips on it.

The others stared at the couple open-mouthed.

"That's it! I'm heading for the car!" Cover Girl stated, grabbing Jinx by the arm and heading out the door. "We better hurry, our appointment is in an hour."

Aunt Brody shook his head. "Now this is a US soap opera!" he stated, taking the baby carrier in his hand and followed the other two Joe women out the door.

Jaye still held the tiny boy in her arms and walked over to the two. "Shana, we have to go now or we won't make our appointment."

"You better go," Duke stated softly just as his cell phone started to ring with the distinct ring that signaled that Hawk was the one calling, wondering where he went from the meeting.

Scarlett nodded. "I'll see you later," but her voice sounded solemn, not wanting to leave the first sergeant. She left his tight embrace, knowing that he too shared the same thought, and walked over towards a small table, putting Coffee back into the cage. "Care to escort us to the car, Sergeant Hauser?"

"It would be my honor," Duke said with a mock bow causing Jaye to giggle.

Scarlett blushed, linking her arm with his. "Well then, we better be off before Hawk sends out the warrant officer search party." They shared a smile, heading out the door and down the stairs to the parked car, spotting the driver. "Oh no, Courtney is driving? We're going to die."

"Yeah because Doc won't let me drive yet, or you for that matter. Aunt Brody doesn't have a US driver's license and Cover Girl drives better than Jinx," Jaye answered as she walked along side them.

"If you're not back by dinner tonight, Dash and I will come looking for you," Duke teased.

"And find us in twenty million pieces," Scarlett replied seriously. "Can I pretend to faint and stay here?" she whispered to him.

"Well if you want to get married Betazoid style, then go ahead," Duke teased.

"Conrad!" She stared at him in shock.

Cover Girl spotted them not moving and started beeping the horn like a maniac.

"Courtney, you're going to wake the baby!" Jaye called out.

"Go on. I'll see you tonight for your payment for keeping my mouth shut, " Duke said and kissed her.

"Don't forget you have the appointment for the tuxedos with Dash, Wayne and Vincent." Scarlett reminded him, heading for the passenger seat and getting in. "Hawk's coming this way. Bye!" She waved and mumbled to Cover Girl, "Step on it."

The mini van, which was borrowed from Hawk's automobile collection, spun its wheels with a screech and bolted out of there before the first sergeant could reply.

"We're gonna die!" Aunt Brody cried out from the back.

Cover Girl drove passed the main building, swirling left and right, darting from incoming vehicles, jeeps, and Joes. "Same to you, Bucko!" she called out of the window, giving the finger to Leatherneck.

"Courtney, can you drive slower?" Scarlett pleaded, making sure the seatbelt was securely on. "LOOK OUT!"

The wheels screeched and the whole vehicle jerked to the left, missing Shipwreck's wheelchair, with a very scared looking sailor and heavy gunner frozen in time.

"Courtney please, there is a baby on board," Jaye cried out and seemed to be covering the car seat with her body as if protecting it.

Cover Girl 's eyes widened and slowed down the car. "Sorry, Allie. Forgot about baby in here." Then turned her head to smile at the small newborn. "Just wait until you grow whiskers Daniel and Aunt Courtney is going to teach you how to drive, not like the hideous way your parents do."

Scarlett shook her head, watching from the side mirror, Aunt Brody crossing himself and mumbling a Gaelic prayer.

It took them around forty-five minutes to arrive at the Bridal Boutique Le Rosa de Valiant, with only five minutes to spare.

Aunt Brody settled in the waiting room, with Baby Faireborn, who already started having a harem of his own, drooling over him from all around.

The bride and bridesmaids walked into the dressing area, where the sales woman was already waiting for them. She handed Scarlett a long white gown that felt like it weighed a few hundred pounds and then handed Jaye, Cover Girl and Jinx three purple long strapless dresses. They all exchanged green faces at each other.

Ten minutes later Scarlett emerged from the dressing room, wearing a white overstuffed round mushroom skirted wedding dress like something from an opera. She made a face at the mirror, and turned around to see her bridesmaids come out of the dressing room and burst out laughing.

"There is no way!" Jaye exclaimed. "This color is hideous and the dresses look like something off of Gone With The Wind!"

"Shana, please don't let us wear these!" Jinx begged.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Cover Girl grunted, staring at herself in the mirror.

Scarlett did not reply to them, her laughter floated around the room.

"Allie...dear...ye look like a grape," Aunt Brody laughed.

"Oh gee, thanks Aunt Brody," Jaye rolled her eyes.

"Shana, ye look like something from the King and I," Aunt Brody pointed out, causing the redhead to laugh more.

"Well, someone looks like they're loving this!" Cover Girl shook her head. "Call Duke and tell him she lost it again!"

Jaye walked over to Scarlett and put her hand on Scarlett's shoulder. "Shana...honey...you know I love you to pieces but if you make me wear this you WILL be in PIECES."

Scarlett smiled at her best friend. "Allie, those things are hideous! I would never make you wear them."

The others sighed in relief.

"This is odd indeed," Miss Hardy stated. "They're are top sellers too." The sales women shook her head. "Alright, how about these?" She handed the bridesmaids three hunter green slim looking ankle length dresses and handed Scarlett a very beaded looking wedding gown.

Another ten minutes later the three bridesmaids came out of the dressing room and Aunt Brody dropped his jaw in shock.

"I feel like a slut in this," Cover Girl groaned, checking herself in the mirror.

"Oh my! The whole back is opened, all the way down to you know where!" Jinx said terrified. "She better not let us wear these!"

"My husband would kill me," Jaye commented.

"Ye father would kill ye," Aunt Brody said in shock.

"Vinnie won't kill me, he'll love this," Jinx shook her head. "All the more I don't want to wear it!"

Cover Girl snickered. "Wayne may pass out if he sees me in this though."

"Where's the lass?" Aunt Brody asked, rocking gently the newborn in his arms.

Jaye walked over to Scarlett's dressing room. "Shana, you need some help?"

"No," Scarlett's small voice floated out of the dressing room. "But I'm not coming out!"

"Why not?" Jaye asked and opened the door some.

Scarlett popped out her head from behind the door. "You do _no_t want to know!"

"Yes I do. No one else has to know," Jaye said softly.

"Alright, I'll come out. But I'm warning you. If anyone laughs, I'm going to have you for target practice tomorrow," Scarlett joked, and slowly opened the door, showing the very tight down to the ground, full of oversized puffy sleeves and overrun sequences all over the dress.

Everyone's jaw fell to the ground, watching the redhead try to walk in the middle of the room, only to lose her balance from the wobbling and fall to the ground.

Scarlett looked up with an irritated face. "How did women wear these things!"

Aunt Brody shook his head. "Lass, ye look like that lass from My Fair Lady."

Jaye was trying really hard not to laugh. "Come on...let's go...get you out...of this thing."

"I see that smile, Lady Jaye," Scarlett scolded. Then shook her head, watching the other Joe women try to hold it in, only to fail miserably.

Aunt Brody started chuckling, which became a large guffaw and turned into uncontrollable laughter.

Scarlett rested her head on the ground, shaking it back and forth. "I'm going to ask Conrad to elope!"

"No you're not. Your father would kill you just like mine would," Jaye laughed.

Aunt Brody's laughing scared the newborn and he started to wail.

"Poor Little Brody, even he hates these dresses!" Cover Girl pointed out.

"Can we please get out of them?" Jinx pleaded.

Scarlett rose slowly from the ground. "Alright, first one out of these whatever you want to call them, is the winner!"

They grabbed the last set of bridesmaid dresses and wedding gown and once again headed back to the dressing room. And emerging once again ten minutes later.

"This is nice! I love the color!" Cover Girl stated, twirling around in the royal blue dress. "It's very elegant looking!"

"And shows all our curves perfectly!" Jinx added. "I love the rose crystal clip in the back of the waist."

"Alison, that dress is stunning on ye," Aunt Brody smiled, rocking now a sleeping newborn.

"It kind of looks like the dress you picked out for me to wear to my Coming Out party," Jaye said smiling.

"You came out of the closet?" Cover Girl joked, then ducked from the incoming punch. "Touché!"

"Where's Shana?" Jinx asked. "I hope she didn't get stuck in there, again."

"Right here," Scarlett's voice came from behind them, making them all turn around and gaped at the gown. "Well, how do I look?"

"Wow," Cover Girl was the only word that came out of her throat.

Jinx opened hers to say something and nothing came out.

"Lassie, it's perfect," Aunt Brody stated excitedly.

"It's beautiful, Shana. Conrad will be in awe when you walk down the aisle," Jaye said walking over to her best friend.

Scarlett gave them a bright smile. "Well, I only hope that he doesn't pass out like a certain warrant officer did," she smiled, making everyone burst into laughter.

"Are you all set then, Miss?" Miss Hardy asked.

"Yes, I think so. And you have the measurements for my other two bridesmaids, right?" Scarlett inquired.

"Yes, for a Fallon and Grace Falcone," Miss Hardy answered.

Scarlett nodded, and they all rushed back into the dressing rooms, changed back into their normal clothing, finished the sale paperwork and drove back to base, this time at a slower speed.

Parking back in the parking garage the women and Aunt Brody climbed out of the car.

"Well, I will see you all tomorrow," Jinx said. "Falcon is taking me out to dinner."

"And I'm heading over to Wayne's," Cover Girl added.

"And I'm going over to Ace's," Aunt Brody smiled.

"You remember what I told you about how he plays, right Aunt Brody?" Jaye asked as she took the car seat out of the car with the sleeping newborn in it.

"No worries, lass. Aunt Brody is gonna take that Air Laddie's pot of gold tonight!" He chuckled, leaving the women. "And dona wait up for me!" He waved at them.

Scarlett shook her head. "I'll grab the baby bag," she said, taking the tote bag out of the back seat, and locked the car. "Let's head back to the suite. Flint's probably there and you can feed Daniel—I mean Little Brody—I mean Baby Faireborn."

"Funny," Jaye stated. "If my husband would class up his act the baby would have a name by now."

"Well, he does want to name him Daniel! What is wrong with Daniel?" Scarlett asked, while they walked towards the women's barracks.

"It's too normal," Jaye complained. "I want my son to have a name with meaning," she answered as they walked towards the living quarters.

Scarlett took out the passkey and unlocked the door. They entered the suite and both women stopped short, finding both Flint and Duke on the floor, crawling, while whispering, "Coffee."

The men had not noticed the two women and continued to crawl around the living room.

"Coffee... here coffee," Flint whispered, then lowered his head to the floor to peek under the couch.

Jaye stood there just watching the two men in shock.

"Come here you stupid spider or I'll squish you like a pancake," Duke threatened.

"Conrad!" Scarlett scolded him.

Both men's heads snapped up and spotted the women at the doorway.

Flint jumped up, carefully. "He did it!" He pointed to the first sergeant, who now had an wide eyed expression on his features.

"I...I...I..." Duke stuttered. "I just wanted to show her to Dash."

"That thing is out?!?" Jaye asked worriedly.

"And you wanted to show him by squishing my pet?" Scarlett crossed her arms, staring down at him.

Flint walked over to Jaye. "It's alright Allie. They don't bite. Nancy got five of them!" He glared at the redhead. "I wonder who told her that a few hundred spiders needed homes!"

Scarlett didn't answer the warrant officer, she slowly walked around the room, trying to find the missing tarantula.

Jaye put the car seat on the table so that the baby wasn't on the floor and took the baby out even though he was sleeping. "Come here, sweetie. We don't want any big bad spiders crawling all over you, do we?" she asked in baby talk.

Duke didn't answer the redhead, just started looking for spider again.

Scarlett eye's roamed around trying to find Coffee. She knew that spiders loved hiding in dark places, so she checked near the back of the entertaining area, then noticed a small black relative of her pet's crawling on the wall and with a shriek, she jumped on the couch.

The baby started to wail.

Duke rushed over to her. "What is it?"

"Spider." Her voice shook with fright, pointing towards the entertaining area.

Jaye tried to calm the screaming baby.

Duke looked at her puzzled. "You're screaming from those when you let a tarantula crawl all over you?"

"Well, I'm not scared of Mocha or Coffee, but scared of them," Scarlett said, still standing on the couch, shaking. "Can you just take it outside?"

Duke walked over to the entertaining area and squished the black spider.

"Conrad! I can't believe you killed it!" Scarlett said shaking he head climbing off the couch. Then her eyes widened. "Well, I found Coffee."

"Where?" Duke asked.

"On Jaye's back," Scarlett answered slowly, turning her head towards the new mother.

"WHAT?!" Jaye screamed and started to freak out. "GET IT OFF!!! GET IT OFF!!!" She ran around the room panicking. The baby screaming too.

Flint rushed to his wife, grabbing her by the arm. "Allie stop. I'll get it." He turned her around and carefully picked up the tarantula. "There, you're safe." He walked over to Scarlett and handed her the spider. "Here you go, Red."

"Thanks, Dash." Scarlett walked over to the cage, set the spider inside and closed it.

Flint walked over back to Jaye, who was trying to sooth the frightened baby. "Here, you had him all day, I'll take over babysitting for the moment." He gently took the newborn in his arms, cradling the child, and talking to him in a soft tone. "It's all right Daniel, Charlotte went back to sleep."

"His name is not Daniel!" Jaye exclaimed, still shaking slightly from the spider incident.

"Here we go again," Duke whispered in Scarlett's ear with a chuckle.

"Ten dollars on Jaye decking Flint in less than five minutes," Scarlett whispered back, watching the couple glare at each other.

"Allie, tell me! Then what the hell do you want me to call him? Daemon? or Little Brody or Michael Flatley!" Flint said loudly.

"I don't want his first name to be Daniel and I've told you that now for the past three weeks!!!!" Jaye yelled.

"Then what the hell do you want to name him! I give up!" Flint yelled back, making the baby cry again. "Now look what you did." He scolded his wife.

Scarlett walked towards Flint. "Here, let me." She gently took the newborn in her hands, rocking him gently and walked over to the couch, sitting down, and tried to calm the little boy.

"Gaynor," Jaye said. "It's Gaelic for—" but she didn't get to finish her sentence.

"GAYNOR!" Flint shouted at the top of his lungs. "You want to name our child with a gayish name! Are you insane? Do you want to scar our child for all of his life! What the hell are you thinking!"

The baby once again started to cry, and Scarlett rocked the child in her arms. She signaled Duke to grab the baby bag in order to take out one of Jaye's milk bottles.

"IT MEANS STRENGTH!!!" Jaye yelled at the warrant officer.

"Where's the camcorder?" Duke asked as he handed the milk bottle to Scarlett.

"I need to warm the bottle first," Scarlett said. "The camcorder is by the movie shelf," she indicated, standing quickly up and headed for the kitchenette to warm the milk.

Flint counted in his head backwards calming himself down, but couldn't! She wanted to name their child, his son, Gaynor! What the hell was she thinking! "Well, then let's name him Hulk Hogan! or better yet, Sgt Slaughter!" he yelled back at her.

"Why are you being so difficult?!?" Jaye asked dramatically.

Duke quickly walked over to the movie shelf and grabbed the camcorder and set it up on the tripod and started recording the married couple.

"Difficult? I'm not being difficult! You are! You want to name my son the most embarrassing name of all time!" Flint yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "But no! We don't want a perfect normal name like Daniel, we want something like Gaylord! No, GAYNOR!"

He started to pace back and forth, his features tense, his jaw set. Then he turned back to Jaye, his face like a cherry. "What's his nickname going to be? Gay? You are going to call out of that door. GAY dinner? Forget it Allie! I won't have it! HELL! Let's give him a nice middle name too! Gaynor Fuckerson!"

"FINE!!!" Jaye exclaimed. "Then how about Tiernan. It means Lord."

"Tierman!" Flint shouted again. "What the hell? You want my child to be called something like Tierman? You know how many kids are going to tease him! Here Tear, Hey Tear gas, what's up? Yo Tear cry baby." He moved his hands up and down, his voice changing accents.

Scarlett walked out of the kitchenette, and stared in shock at the couple. She walked towards the couch, sitting down and started feeding the newborn. The little Faireborn sucked the milk from the bottle, with closed eyes, while listening to the redhead hum an Irish song.

"Oh, kind of like One hundred Yard Dash?!?" Jaye retorted angrily.

Duke bent down and whispered to Scarlett. "You still have some popcorn?"

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Sorry, all out," she whispered back to him, then glanced at the couple.

Flint face became darker crimson. "I was named after an author and you know it! At least mine is not a mile long and most of the name you can't pronounce or isn't from this universe!" He shouted in her face.

Jaye looked at him in shock then a look of hurt crossed her face. "Fine, if you feel that way, we'll just leave," she said and turned to take the baby away from Scarlett.

The baby spat out the bottle and started crying again. Scarlett shook her head. "That's it!" She stood up from the couch. "Both of you, sit down right now!" she ordered in a stern voice that even made Duke look at her in surprise.

Flint and Jaye stared at her in shock, remaining standing.

"I said, sit," Scarlett glared at both of them.

They both looked at each other and slowly sat down on the couch.

"Now, you both like a name, there are millions of them. Pick two, one will be the first name, the other the middle, end of that. You got five minutes. And if you make this child cry one more time, you don't want to know of the meaning deep trouble." She sent them another glare, and settled on the large chair, feeding once again the hungry newborn.

"He doesn't like anything I pick out," Jaye said looking away from her husband.

"Well of course I don't! None of them don't make sense!" Flint argued.

Scarlett heaved a sigh. "Listen. This baby came from love, not names, not anything else. It doesn't matter what name is given, as long as you love this child forever." She felt the baby fidget in her arms and glanced to see that the bottle was now empty. She rested the newborn on her right shoulder and gently patted until the familiar burp sound came.

Duke sat down on the arm of the chair enjoying the sight of Scarlett with the baby.

"Fine, how about Keefe? It means good looking." Jaye stated.

"How about Kevin?" Flint suggested.

"But it's too plain. Too ordinary," Jaye said in slight frustration.

"Alright, then what? Marcel? " Flint said, then shook his head. "No. Even I don't like that one!"

"How about Cayden? It's Gaelic meaning Spirit of Battle?" Jaye suggested.

Flint glanced at her awkwardly. "Cayden?" He rested his head on his knuckles. "Hmm, it does have a nice ring to it. And the meaning fits perfectly. Our son was born during a battle."

Scarlett looked up and smiled at Duke, sensing that the little bundle of joy was soon going to have a name, a real name. She rocked the newborn, sending him to a dreamland world, and felt the first sergeant's hand squeeze her right shoulder.

Duke bent down and kissed Scarlett on her head.

"And we can use Daniel as the middle name. Cayden Daniel Faireborn." Jaye said hopefully.

Flint stayed silent for a moment, and Jaye began to worry that he wouldn't approve of the name, but then he surprised her by taking her in his arms, and kissing her passionately. Their lips parted and he chuckled at her features. "Cayden Daniel Faireborn it is."

She smiled happily. "Thank you."

"Finally." Duke breathed.

Flint returned the smile. "No, thank you Allie for giving me the most precious gift in the whole world, our son." He stood up and gently took the baby from Scarlett's arms. "Thanks, Red."

"What are godmothers for?" Scarlett said with a smile.

"We better get going. It's probably later than we think." Flint held on to the newborn. "Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight guys," Duke said watching them.

"Let's go call Daddy and tell him we finally have a name for the baby," Jaye said as she walked over and grabbed the car seat.

"And my parents too!" Flint said, opening the door for his wife, leading her out of the door and close it behind them.

Scarlett gave off a sigh ofrelief and leaned back against the pillow. Her eyes widened when a voice thundered from outside.

"SCI FI! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BEAR!"

"I think I need a drink," she said, shaking her head.

"How about dessert instead?" Duke asked and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I'll make you some Jell-o," Scarlett teased. "With whip cream or without?"

He moved closer to her. "How about just bringing out the whipped cream?"

"Sorry, all out," Scarlett replied with a giggle.

"Then how about we just skip the food part then?" he asked as he lowered his head down to put his lips to hers.

"Mmm.." Scarlett tried to reply but was muffled from his gentle lips, sending warm tingles down her spine. Their lips slowly parted. "You mean to tell me Sergeant Hauser that you of all people are not hungry?"

"Oh, I'm hungry alright," he said as he claimed her lips one more time.

Their lips parted once again and Scarlett felt lightheaded. "I see that you are," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "I'm starting to get hungry myself."

"Good," Duke stated huskily. He kissed her again, one of his hands roaming her back and the other dug into her scarlet locks.

Scarlett felt his hands tease her hair, then pull the scrunchie very slowly down, then off, and unleash the red mane. Her eyes sparkled at him with tease. "Oh, you dared to take out my pony tail?"

"I live for danger," Duke teased back.

"Really, Mr. Man of Action?" Scarlett whispered close to his ear, sending a warm tingle down his own spine. Her hand rose, resting on his chest, just above his heart, which pounded wildly, controllable, and slowly roamed it down his shirt, trailing it slowly towards that special area, sending him to a world of laughter.

He started laughing so hard that he thought he'd split open at his sides. He lost his balance on the chair's arm, which made him topple over on her lap.

"Oof," Scarlett exhaled dramatically. "Seems a certain sergeant has gained some weight."

"HEY!!!" He laughed.

"Horses eat hay." She laughed with him, feeling his roaming fingers behind her neck, trailing them at the edge of her nape, touching her ever so lightly, creating another wave of tremors shooting down her spine. And then when she thought his hand would leave her neck, he attacked, behind her ear, making her throat erupt with laughter.

"It's payback time!" Duke roared.

"I don't think so!" Scarlett giggled, catching his hands with hers, and with a swift move, sent him flying to the ground, landing with a loud thump.

He stared at her in shock, watching her stand from the chair, and take a few steps towards her right.

"Did little ol' me hurt the big bad sergeant?" Scarlett said in a mocking voice. She raised her left hand, and slowly pulled off the engagement ring, resting it on the coffee table. Her eyes rolled up towards the ceiling and she bit her finger. "Hmm, wonder what you're going to do about that now?"

The field commander jumped up off the floor and took a fighting stance. "Take you down," he said playfully.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I mean getting beat by your own fiancée could be pretty embarrassing," Scarlett teased. "What? My black belt against your little red boxing gloves, there is no match. I'd win, easily."

"Oh, so you want to fight instead of play?"

Scarlett looked at him confused, which allowed him the perfect opportunity to tackle her, sending both of them on the couch, landing on the soft cushions. He lay on top of her, pinning her on the couch and before she could say anything, he started kissing her passionately. Sending them to a world, which they only knew.


	29. fiche a hocht

Spring had ended and summer had begun. And with the nice warm weather, came the sounds of wedding bells. Not to mention Shipwreck's cowbell concert, which dominated the base with gong sounds, echoing in everyone's ears, making them want to rip the sailor in tiny pieces, wheelchair and all.

It had been three weeks since the announcement of Cayden Daniel Faireborn's name and all of the Joes had grown to love the little newborn, who had begun to grow rapidly through their eyes. Flint felt exhausted from the last mission, staying up with the crying baby, and working endlessly. And several Joes teased the warrant officer of smelling of diapers and baby powder.

Jaye had also been busy, helping her best friend with the wedding preparations. She enjoyed the time off from work, and spent every moment with Cayden Daniel. Flint had just started calling him Daniel, and after a few weeks of listening only to that name, she found herself calling him by that name, and wanted to murder her husband, leaving the child fatherless!

Duke and Scarlett were extremely happy, at which several Joes wanted to puke, especially when the couple stole a kiss or two around the base. Though they weren't officially married, the couple knew that in their hearts, they were. Decisions were made, and everything was set.

It was decided that the roles of best man and matron of honor went to Jaye and Flint. A surprising idea from the new mother was to have the bachelor and bachelorette parties a week prior to the wedding, to ease the pressure of a very nervous looking first sergeant. The betting pool became dominated on how many times the groom would pass out during the ceremony. The highest bet belonged to the general, who had predicted the amount of twenty times, and Doc had the smelling salts ready, just in case.

The parties were truly memorable, the girls had surprised the counterintelligence agent a lavishing party at a fancy restaurant, with several MPs dancing around them for most of the night. The first sergeant's party was also memorable, being held at the base, but once the bus load of strippers came rolling in, everyone knew that it Falcon's idea, and once the women returned from their party, finding the bus of half naked army nurses, all hell broke loose.

The entire wedding party and members of the elite team were to have a small get together at the Mess, with a full five course meal, provided by the best chef on the base, Roadblock, along with several surprises for the soon to be wed couple.

In Scarlett's suite, the whole living room had turned into a spa. Creams, masks, portable massagers, hair care products, etc. had dominated the place. Cover Girl, Jinx and Jaye wanted to make sure that the redhead would be the shinning light of the wedding, and also cause the groom to faint several times, money was at stake.

The women had just finished their faces with an herbal mask and were ready to start with the most important part, the hair.

"Alright, Shana," Cover Girl said, walking over to the redhead, who was wearing a white robe. "Your turn."

Scarlett looked at the ex-model. "Courtney, you know I love you, but dye my hair, and I will probably drive _you_ over with the Wolverine!"

"We're not going to dye your hair, Red," Cover Girl explained. "I had to touch up mine, and Allie wanted highlights."

"Good, for a moment there I was worried," Scarlett admitted.

"Shana, don't worry. I bet it won't be that bad," Jinx said from the couch, soaking her hands in a small white bowl and feet in two white bowls.

"Won't be what bad?" Scarlett asked, becoming worried.

"Relax, all we are going to do is wash, dry and cut," Cover Girl explained.

"Cut!" Scarlett's voice squeaked.

"Shana, it needs to be cut. You have gobs of split ends," Jaye told her.

Jinx nodded. "I agree with Allie, Shana. You need a trim."

"You know, you're going to go bald if you don't trim it a little," Cover Girl joked. "Then you won't have any hair."

"What!" Scarlett almost screamed, touching her ponytail.

Jaye walked up towards her. "Come on, Shana. You know you can trust me."

"Stay back, Lady Jaye," Scarlett said, taking a few steps back. "Don't make me pull rank."

"She's scared!" Jinx said with wide eyes.

"Scared? She's petrified! Shana, this is nothing, relax," Cover Girl comforted.

"Oh, you can't pull rank with me right now, Red. We're both off duty for medical reasons, remember?" Jaye said, nearing closer towards her.

"Then, you leave me with no other choice, Jaye," Scarlett said, taking a few more steps back, then turned towards the door.

"She's trying to make a break for it! Stop her!" Cover Girl called out loudly.

Jinx tried to stand up from the couch, but slipped from her wet feet in the bowl and landed back down.

Scarlett quickly bolted out of the door, and headed down the hall at top speed.

Jaye took off chasing after her. She a very fast runner.

Cover Girl followed Jaye close behind, watching her friend dive bomb the redhead but missed due to Scarlett's quick flip. She watched the redhead turn the corner with a screaming cursing new mother shaking her fist in the air on the floor.

"Allie, you all right?" Cover Girl asked, rushing up to the covert operatives agent and helped her up.

"That's it!!! I'm going to hog tie her and shave her BALD!!!!" Jaye vowed and then took off again.

"Allie! Duke's going to kill you if do that!" Cover Girl called after her, following the woman who resembled a hurricane.

In the meantime, Scarlett had dashed down the hall, when she heard a row of Greek curses behind her. "Mori! Vlameni!"

She gulped, continuing down the corridor when a door to her right opened and Duke came out, holding a small rectangular box.

"Conrad, look—" Scarlett tried to warn, but found herself colliding with him, and sending them both on the floor.

"What on earth..." Duke exclaimed, glancing at the redhead.

Scarlett crawled behind him, watching Jaye near the couple, with a menacing look, that could even make Destro have an accident on himself. "Help me," she whispered in his ear.

"Help you with what?" Duke asked.

"With her," Scarlett answered, now towards the features of one very angry looking matron of honor.

"What's she so mad about?" Duke asked, quickly standing up, grabbing her arm and ushered her into his quarters.

Scarlett closed the door, just as Lady Jaye's fuming face came near. She leaned against it and breathed a sigh of relief, while ignoring the pounding that vibrated most of the door.

"Open the door Shana or I swear I'll shave you with the razor Shipwreck used to shave his bikini line!!!" Jaye vowed.

"Never, Jaye!!" Scarlett yelled, barricading the door with her body.

"Duke, you're going to have a bald bride!!!" Jaye yelled from behind the door..

"What's she talking about?" Duke asked.

"They want to cut my hair! MY hair!!" Scarlett said in shock to the first sergeant. "I'm not letting them touch it! Can't you threaten them or something?"

The door started to vibrate more and every known curse in every known language echoed through the wood.

"They just want to trim off the split ends. Geez," Duke commented.

"I don't care! I'm not letting them touch it," Scarlett insisted. The door had stopped vibrating, it seemed calm and quiet from the outside.

"Here let me make sure the coast is clear, then you and I will go get a drink," Duke stated as he walked towards her.

"Alright. I need something to drink. I'm thirsty from all that running," Scarlett said, walking over to his couch and sitting down, watching him open the door.

Duke opened the door, letting in Lady Jaye, who went over and sat on Scarlett.

"Get off of me you whale!" Scarlett hissed at her best friend. "And if you think you are going to cut my hair, think again! I swear I will chase you with my Sky Striker and not miss!"

Jaye got up and looked at Scarlett with a look of shock and hurt. "Fine, if you really think of me that way," she started to walk away. "Your hair can look like crap tomorrow for all I care." She stormed out.

"Why the hell did you call her that?" Duke asked slightly angry.

Scarlett glanced from the ajar door to the first sergeant. "I...I... don't know." She lowered her head, looking downwards on her lap. What was wrong with her? Her mind felt like a million people yelling at the same moment, and she slightly became frightened that it might be an aftermath of the injury.

"You know how she feels about her weight! She still thinks she's fat even though she's not! My God Shana, you know she has that depression thing that happens to women after they have babies!" Duke lectured her.

Scarlett stayed quiet, absorbing everything her fiancé was telling her. Jaye had post partum depression, and had hidden it from her, probably from everyone.

"Actually Conrad, I didn't know," she finally said in a whisper, covering her face with her hands.

Duke quickly bowed his head. "Dash, is so going to kill me."

She dropped her hands slowly, then looked at him. "Is that why he's been taking care of Daniel today?" she asked.

"He thought Allie could use some girl time," Duke answered.

"And I ruined it," Scarlett admitted sadly. "Maybe she should just shave all my hair, I deserve it."

Cover Girl knocked on the door.

"Come in," Duke called, turning around and spotting the tank jockey entering the suite.

"What's the matter with Allie?" Cover Girl asked. "She is upset and won't tell me what's wrong."

"Courtney, do me a favor, just get the Wolverine and run me over, literally," Scarlett said, looking up.

"Shana!!!" Duke shouted.

"I deserve it, Conrad! I should be her friend! And not knock her down, when she already is!" Scarlett shouted back, standing up.

Cover Girl stared at the couple in shock, wondering if she really wandered into a parallel universe where all the Joe members had gone insane!

"Forget it! I'll do it myself!" Scarlett rushed out Duke's quarters.

"Damn it!!! Shana!!!" Duke ran after her.

Scarlett ignored him, walking briskly down the hall, ignoring all the stares and confused faces. Her heart pounded, her head whirled and her face pale. Her face felt hot, red and filled with sadness. She hated hurting someone, especially someone who was dear and close, and loved like a family member.

"Shana...baby...stop!" Duke yelled, trying to catch up with her.

She could hear the concern in his voice, and she did not want to hurt him anymore than she already had. She stopped, not turning around, not facing him, her eyes glued to the ground.

He caught up with her and turned her around. "Don't scare me like that again."

Scarlett leaned against him, staying quiet.'I'm the one who is scared,' she thought to herself, closing her eyes, and smelling the strong odor of the familiar aftershave which indicated he had recently used.

He wrapped his arms around her. "I know the waiting is getting nerve-racking," he whispered. "But tomorrow will be here before you know it."

"I'm so sorry, Conrad," Scarlett said softy. "I don't want to keep scaring or hurting you, or anyone else I love."

"Shana, it's alright. I love you so much," Duke stated.

Her head rose to meet his eyes, seeing the love and affection inside burning. "I love you so much," her voice slightly trembled.

"Shh..." he pulled her tightly against him. "I know."

"Conrad I..." she tried to say, but was cut off by a louder, screaming voice that shook the walls of the hallway. It wasn't an angry general, or a screaming Joe being chased by a bear hunting maniac, or a sailor being run over by a insane nurse, but it was the loud wail of a baby's cry.

They looked at one another and then watched the warrant officer round the corner, walking very quickly, holding the newborn in his hands, and trying to calm the child.

Flint stopped short in front of them. "Have you seen Allie? I can't stop Daniel from crying! He's been doing this for hours! Doc's not on base and Lifeline fainted when I walked in! I think he's sick, he must have Chola, or is it Chloka? Damn it! Where's Allie!"

Scarlett's eyes widened at the red features of the crying child. "You think he is colic?"

"Yeah, that too," Flint said scared.

Baby Daniel suddenly screeched more loudly, making several Joes cover their ears.

"That's it! I'm transferring to a Baby Free Zone base!" Alpine stated, running down the hall.

"Shh, Daniel, please," Flint said, rocking the baby, only to make the cries worse. "Where's Allie?

"She's in my suite," Scarlett said, taking Duke by the hand and leading both of them towards her quarters. They rushed in, breathing heavily, and found Jaye on the sofa with Jinx and Cover Girl.

"Allie!" Flint said in exasperation, holding the crying child. "Something's wrong, he won't stop crying!"

Jaye went over, took the baby from Flint's arms and cuddled him not looking or saying anything to Scarlett.

The baby stopped immediately crying, while Jaye spoke in a soft tone to the six week old.

"Well, I'll be damned," Flint said, shaking his head. "How did you do that?"

Jaye just looked up at him and shrugged. "He just wanted his mommy I guess."

"Yes, and wants his mommy to change his diappy," Cover Girl said, waving her hand in front of her face.

Flint shook his head. "I should have known." He put his arm around Jaye's shoulder. "Come on, let's take our son for a nice bath and change." He led her out of the door. "We'll see you all later," he called into the suite.

"Come on Keiko. We still have time to watch that new soap!" Cover Girl said.

"What new so—" Jinx went to say, but was grabbed by the tank driver's hand and pulled out the door, her feet still wet.

"Bye you two!" Cover Girl waved over her shoulder.

Scarlett turned to the first sergeant. "Forget the Wolverine, can you run me over with a Cobra Hiss tank?"

"Hey, don't worry about it," Duke said and pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her softly on the lips. "I've got to go change for the party. I'll be back in about an hour to pick you up okay?"

"I hope so," Scarlett said softly. "I'll be ready."

Duke kissed her again before leaving and headed towards his quarters. He walked in and realized the little box he held from before had fallen to the ground from Scarlett's bowling strike. He picked the box and a smile spread across his face. Opening it slowly, his smile grew wider, glancing down at the silver Celtic pendant. The pendant itself had been custom made for him, with the triple goddess design. In the middle of the pendant an amethyst jewel sparkled and inside a picture of them. But this pendant would be more special, it was identical to the one her mother wore, on her wedding day. Closing the emerald green velvet box, he rested it on his table, and walked into his room to finish getting ready for the party.

An hour later, he knocked on the redhead's door, only to receive no answer. Getting worried once again, he took out his master key pass and opened the door. Walking inside, he found the tarantula running loose on the floor, heading to greet him. He bent down and picked the animal in his hands, and gently put her back into the cage. He looked around the suite, but couldn't find the redhead. Panic began to consume him. He checked the bedroom, and the bathroom, but no trace of the woman he loved. He prayed that she didn't have a relapse. He was about to head out of the suite and rush to the training area when a small sound came from close to the bedroom.

Duke noticed that the door to Lady Jaye's old bedroom was slightly open. Walking over and peeking inside, his eyes widened, finding his missing fiancée on the bed, still in her robe, her hair mostly damp, holding the stuff skunk tightly, and with closed eyes. In two strides, he was by her side, and leaned down to touch her cheek.

Her features had a familiar look, which made his heart skip a beat, and he knew that the aftermath of the injury had still not healed. He alone knew how long it would take for that wound to heal itself, and he closed his eyes. Standing straight, he rushed into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, and two aspirins, then immediately went back to her side, to awaken his love.

"Shana...baby, come on, wake up," he said as he sat down on the bed next to her.

Scarlett's eyes slowly opened, squinting, and seeing finding him there, already dressed. "I'm must have fallen asleep."

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

She nodded. "Just a headache," she said, slowly rising from the bed. "I called Allie, to apologize and she hung up on me."

"Just give her some time," Duke said and held out the aspirins to her. "Here take these."

"Alright," Scarlett replied, taking the pills and swallowing them. She quickly got out of the bed. "I'll be ready in ten minutes." She bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

Quickly, she walked into her room, dried her hair, and put on the new black ankle length dress. She wore the first sergeant's bracelet, given last Christmas with a silver necklace and small pearl earrings completed the outfit. She stepped out of the room, and found him staring at her with an open mouth. A giggle rose to her throat.

"Let's go, we're late."

He extended his arm to link with hers and together they headed out of the suite, and towards the Mess Hall, which was decorated for the evening. The room itself had been transformed from an everyday Mess hall to an elegant restaurant space. Several Joes had already arrived, and had taken their seats at the tables, while others had already started attacking the hors d'oeuvres table.

Scarlett stared awestruck at the room, which had dark pink table clothes underneath smaller rose printed tablecloths for each table. Crystal glasses sat elegantly next to Lenox style plate sets and on each plate a small heart shape cookie held a special message. 'Duke and Red Get Hitched Tomorrow. Eat Me'

Duke spotted his family at the second table, sitting next to Scarlett's family, and waved at them. The table next to them occupied only Cover Girl, Falcon, Jinx and Beach Head, and wondered if the married Joe residents were late too.

"I wonder where Dash and Allie are at?" Duke asked taking Scarlett over to their table.

"I don't know," Scarlett answered, while he pulled the chair for her. She slightly frowned and bit her lip, hoping that they would come soon.

"Gang way!!!!!" Deep Six yelled as he came running through the mess carrying the adventurous bear.

"Deep Six, I'm going to kick you in your six if you don't give me back my bear!!!" Jaye yelled rushing in while pushing the baby carriage.

"Alison Faireborn! Get back here!" Flint came in rushing after his wife, wearing only boxers, and the entire room burst out laughing.

Everyone watched the scuba diver run madly around, being chased by the new mother, who was being chased by a mostly naked angry looking husband.

Scarlett's mouth hung open, and she whispered to Duke, "I'm not going through that phase either." Now watching her best friend push the carriage while throwing several milk bottles and hopefully clean diapers at the petrified Joe.

"Oh yes, you are," Duke teased.

"You're dead meat!!!" Jaye yelled.

"Mad Mother! Mad Mother!" Deep Six screamed at the tops of his lungs, now heading for the food table.

Scarlett covered her eyes, afraid to even look what was about to happen. "No, I'm not."

Flint growled, running a few feet from his wife, but slipped and fell on the floor, causing more fits of laughter. "Alison! I'm going to give you KP for decades!" he threatened.

"You can't cause I'm still on medical leave for two more weeks!!!" Jaye yelled back at him.

"Well, I will, once you get back on active duty! " Flint growled standing back up and rushing after her.

"Heads up!" Deep Six screamed, getting hit constantly with the wheels of the carriage. He threw the stuffed animal up in the air, and it landed in Snow Job's hands.

The arctic member sat in shock, now watching the covert ops agent do a U-turn, throwing Flint back to the ground and start chasing him!

Most everyone in the room, stared at the scene.

"Conrad! Do something! She might hurt the baby!" Scarlett stated, now watching her best friend curse in several languages.

Snow Job ventured to the left being missed by a incoming milk bottle.

"Just give me my bear and no one gets hurt," Jaye stated in false calmness.

"Snow Job give me the bear," Duke ordered, standing up. Once Duke had the bear he turned to Jaye. "You can have the bear back after the party."

Scarlett breathed a sigh of relief then her took in a sharp breath watching Junkyard jump on Duke, knocking him to the ground and grab Brutus, shaking him like a rag doll.

Mutt rushed in before Jaye could even go after the dog, who just thought this was a game and grabbed the bear from Junkyard's mouth, but Junk thought it was a game of tug and began pulling.

"Junk! Let go!" Mutt ordered his dog, who instantly obeyed but from the dog handler's pull, Brutus left his grasp and flew over several Joes heads and landed in the punch bowl.

"Well, the punch is now spiked!" Shipwreck said, causing laughter in the room

"BRUTUS!!!" Jaye cried out.

"Got you!" Flint said, grabbing Jaye with around the waist. "Now, stay still. I mean it."

"Hey, Jaye! Does that bear know how to swim?" cried out Barbecue.

"I don't think he can! Quick! Someone save the bear and do CPR! STAT!" Wetsuit said loudly, causing a few laughs.

"Let him drown!" Leatherneck growled

Scarlett jumped out of the chair, rushing to the first sergeant side. "You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Someone grab that bear and get it cleaned up," Duke ordered.

Jaye actually had tears in her eyes, she pushed away from Flint leaving the room moments after Wild Bill had rescued the bear and left to clean it up. She took the baby with her.

Flint went to follow Jaye, but Scarlett stopped him. "Dash, let me go talk to her," she said to the warrant officer. "Please."

"Alright, I need to change," Flint answered, defeated. "Actually need to dress."

Scarlett nodded. "Conrad, please have everyone eat something. We'll be back shortly. I hope."

"Are you sure?" Duke asked worried. He had never seen Jaye burst into tears in front of everyone before, yell yes, but never cry. There were very few people she would cry in front of.

"Positive," Scarlett replied, though her stomach told her otherwise, feeling upside down.

"Alright, but if you aren't back in twenty minutes I'm going to come looking for you," Duke said.

"You got a deal, Hauser," Scarlett said, hugging him, and reaching up to meet with his lips.

"NO KISSING TILL AFTER THE WEDDING!" the entire room screamed at once.

"And no hoochie coochie either!" Shipwreck added, making everyone laugh at the couple.

"You guys want extra PT?" Duke asked loudly.

"Hey Duke! Bet you can't keep those hands off Red for not more than twenty four hours!" Flint chuckled, heading out of the Mess, before the first sergeant could reply.

Duke shook his head, mumbling about some serious punishments.

Scarlett held a giggle, walking out of the Mess, watching the warrant officer head for the barracks, and she went to follow, when she heard a sniffling sound coming from the other side. Turning towards the offices, she took several steps, and heard a small cry of a baby coming from the door to her right. Opening the door slowly, she peeked inside, and found Jaye, changing Daniel in the carriage.

"Can I come in? I promise I won't yell," she said softly.

"Go away," Jaye snapped as she softly cried.

Scarlett didn't, she walked inside the bathroom, and leaned against the wall, staring at her friend, waiting for her to relax from the tears. It was several minutes later that she tried once again. "Want to talk about it?"

"Nothing to talk about," Jaye said as she sat down and began to nurse the baby.

"Yes, there is," Scarlett said, not giving up. "You've been upset all day. And I'm part of the reason. I'm sorry, Allie."

"Yeah, well, don't worry about it," Jaye said. "You can go now."

"Can I ask you a question?" Scarlett asked, gently.

"It's a free country."

Scarlett took a deep breath and closed her eyes before asking her what possibly every Joe member was petrified to do, for several years. "Why is Brutus so important to you?"

"Duke never told you why he chose that bear for me?" Jaye asked surprised.

Scarlett shook her head. "He's never mentioned it. I know he got Brutus when you were injured, but that's all I know."

"I always packed my old bear and took it with me on missions. It looked just like Brutus. It was one my mother gave me. We had stopped for the night and Duke happened to see the bear and asked why I packed it. I told him it was the last gift my mother gave me before she died when I was really small, and it was like always having a piece of her with me. Well, the next day while our gear was in the jeep and we went into town to check up on some Intel, someone put a bomb in the jeep. I went out to get something out of the jeep, when it exploded. That's how I got injured. All our gear was destroyed in the explosion. He went and bought a duplicate bear and gave it to me in the hospital," Jaye answered in a very quiet voice never taking her eyes off her suckling child.

The redhead was speechless, absorbing every bit information that Jaye had just opened up to her. No one had known about why the bear was so important to the covert ops agent, and her thoughts went to the doll in the green dress, sitting in her room, back in Atlanta, the last gift from her own mother, when she was born. "Allie, I understand now how important Brutus is to you. I would feel the same way if something that important to me became lost."

"It doesn't matter now. It's ruined. Everyone thought it was funny to do that to me. Well I didn't," she started to cry again.

"No, he's not. Wild Bill went to clean him all up. You'll see, he will be good as new." Scarlett tried to soothe her. "And I don't think the Joes meant to keep him from you. Every time someone went to return him, you chased him or her before they had a chance to give him back. You even did that to me."

"Well it doesn't matter anymore," Jaye said, burping the baby, still highly upset.

"Why?" Scarlett asked, stepping a little close to the other woman.

Suddenly the door burst open and Bazooka with Alpine walked in.

"What the—" Alpine said in shock, seeing the women in the bathroom.

"Alpine are we in the girl's room?" Bazooka asked confused, looking at around, and scratching his head.

"No, this is the right room!" Alpine stated. "Scarlett, what are—"

"OUT! That's an order!" Scarlett said to them, watching them drop jaws, and run out of there, faster then a Beach Head telling them to do one thousand push ups.

"Duke!!! Duke!!!" the women heard Alpine and Bazooka scream down the hall.

"I'm going to kill them." Scarlett mumbled under her breath. Then looked at Jaye, who looked more upset. She had to make her feel better. "Can I hold Daniel?"

"He needs to burp," Jaye said softly as she handed the baby over. She was shaking slightly.

"Hi Daniel," Scarlett said softly to the baby. "Can you burp for Aunt Shana?" She gently rested the baby towards her right shoulder, and gently patted the little child, to burp. In a few seconds the burp sounded but also the redhead felt something like a liquid trail down her back. Scarlett's face turned into total shock from the newborn getting sick all over her. "I'm never having kids," she stated, still holding the baby in her arms, swaying gently, to relax the newborn.

"You'd make a good mother," Jaye said flatly. "Let me take him back so you can get cleaned up and back out there."

"Gee thanks," Scarlett replied. "And I'm not leaving without you."

"I'm not going back out there," Jaye said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm leaving," she answered softly.

"Alison Faireborn, what the bloody blue blazes are you talking about?" Scarlett asked in shock.

Suddenly the door opened and the first sergeant's head poked inside."GET OUT!" Scarlett snapped loudly, not even bothering to look towards the doorway. "Unless you want an arrow somewhere you don't!"

Duke's jaw hung, but slowly closed the door behind him.

"Allie, tell me why you are leaving?" Scarlett asked.

"Because I don't belong here anymore. I'm going home," she answered softly reaching for the baby.

"Why do you mean not belong here? You are one of the few who does belong here!" Scarlett replied, not letting her take the baby just yet. "Allie, you can't run from your problems. It doesn't work, trust me."

"I'm not running! I don't have a problem except you won't give me my child so I can leave!"

"Why?" Scarlett said sternly, her eyes narrowing.

"So I can go back to my suite."

"Don't you want to come to the party? You're part of my family Allie, I want you there." Scarlett said in sad tone. "I can't image something so special without sharing it with you, my best friend."

Jaye started crying again.

"Oh, Allie," Scarlett said, sniffling herself, walking up to her best friend, and hugging her tightly, carefully holding the newborn with the other arm. "I can't do this without you."

Jaye nodded while leaning against her as she cried.

The door swung open and a familiar beret peeked inside.

"GET OUT!" They both screamed at the same moment, causing the door to close immediately.

Scarlett sniffled. "You know, I'm going to need someone to help me open all those presents, and collect the bows. Know of a good matron of honor, near by, close, maybe standing in the men's room by any chance?"

This actually caused Jaye to chuckle. "Do I have to sit by the best man?"

"You can sit on him if you want, and if he calls you anything you don't like, I can really make my threat come true with that arrow part." Scarlett giggled.

"I think he should sit on the obstacle course tonight," Jaye grumbled.

Scarlett shook her head. "Now, why would someone who loves you very much sit somewhere where he hates? I think Dash is just scared. He doesn't know how to help you through this, and its hurting him inside, tearing him apart." Her eyes widened. "Just like—" she stopped speaking. '—Conrad did,' finishing her words in her head.

"It's not the same. All he does is yell at me."

Scarlett hugged her one more time. "I think he yells because he is so frustrated, seeing you suffer and he can't help. It's all bottled up and he loves you so much, that he can't see any other way. It's their own way of showing that they hate seeing the person they love go through a tough period."

"Yeah, well, that's his problem," Jaye grumbled. "Come on, you need to get back out there."

Scarlett nodded. "Daniel fell asleep," she indicated to the sleeping baby.

"Gently put him down in the carriage and we'll go out there," Jaye said softly.

The counterintelligence agent carefully put the newborn in the carriage and covered him with the blue frog design covered blanket. She kissed him on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Daniel." She stood straight, and then looked at Jaye. "What?"

"You've really taken to him."

"Hey, I'm his godmother, I have to protect him." Scarlett smiled, then felt her whole stomach do a flip flop.

Jaye stood up and put her hand on Scarlett's shoulder. "Shana, are you all right? You're white as a ghost."

"I'm just a nervous wreck about tomorrow," Scarlett answered, "My stomach feels like a bunch of Strikers launching missiles." Walking over to the sink, and quickly taking a few towels, she cleaned herself from the baby's accident. "Come on. Let's go."

Scarlett took Jaye's arm and led her out of the bathroom's door, finding two very worried looking commanders.

Jaye refused to look at Flint as she pushed the carriage towards the table she was supposed to sit at with him and the wedding couple.

"Everything all right?" Duke asked Scarlett as he watched Jaye.

"She's mad at Flint, for yelling at her," Scarlett explained.

Flint looked up to the ceiling. "Calgon! Take me away!" Then felt a sharp pain on his shoulder. "Shana!"

"Just go apologize to her," Scarlett said, weakly.

"Alright, alright," Flint said, "Conrad, do you really want to fall into the pits of despair?"

Scarlett took a step forward with a menacing look.

"I'm going. I'm going!" he said, with his hands in the air, and the couple watched the warrant officer walk up to his wife, and son, speaking in soft tones to them both.

"What's that all about?" Duke asked in confusion.

"About Brutus, she told me everything," Scarlett said softly, wrapping her arms around his waist, and leaning her head against his chest. "I loved what you did for her, Conrad."

"She told you that?" Duke asked as he wrapped his arms around her. "I was just being her friend. She seemed so lost and like she was going to give up after that happened. I couldn't allow that."

"And I couldn't allow her to give up now," Scarlett said, glancing towards the other couple who was mimicking them, and seeing Wild Bill bring the special stuffed bear to her best friend, who indeed look good as new. "Looks like Brutus found his way home."

Jaye took the bear from Wild Bill and thanked him, there were tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, he has and now he better stay there or there will be hell to pay," Duke said. "Shall we go join them?"

"How about threatening the next person who touches Brutus cleaning Beach Head's bathroom for a decade?" Scarlett replied softer.

"Mmmm...that might work." He lowered his lips down to meet hers.

Scarlett circled her arms around his neck, deepening in the kiss and felt lightheaded.

Suddenly, a voice broke them apart.

"HEY! No kissing until after the wedding!" came Shipwreck's voice close to them.They turned to see the sailor in his wheelchair being pushed by the marine towards the bathroom's door.

Scarlett's stomach now felt more like Rattlers shooting missiles instead of Strikers, and her whole entire body began shaking, her face turned green and without knowing it, became sick all over Shipwreck and his chariot.

"Oh yuck! Not again!" the Sailor cried out.

Gung Ho looked left and right. "Clean up, Aisle One!" he yelled out.

"SHANA!" Duke exclaimed. "Are you all right?" His hand rubbed up and down her back.

"I... I... think so," Scarlett said shakily, being led away from the mess and the complaining sailor. She felt herself being seated on a chair, and looked up to the worried blue eyes. "It must be the nerves, again."

He smiled at her. "You're probably right." He dampened a paper towel and handed it to her.

"Thanks. Some party, we're the ones missing it, but then again I'm not complaining," she answered, wiping her face.

He knelt down in front of her. "I have something for you," he said softly and pulled the box out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"What's this?" Scarlett asked intrigued, opening slowly the green velvet box and her eyes widened with surprise. Her hand flew to her mouth, covering it totally, and tears streamed down her cheeks. "Oh.. Conrad... how... it's beautiful... how.." she tried to say.

"Your father showed me his wedding picture," he answered with a happy with a proud smile on his face, and wiped the tear away.

Scarlett started trembling from his love, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tightly. Another tear fell down her cheek, and she closed her eyes, whispering. "I love you."

"I love you too and I can't wait until tomorrow," he said and kissed her cheek. "I just can't wait."

"Me either," Scarlett said, kissing him softly on his cheek.

"Come on," he said as he stood up and taking her hands in his. "Let's head back to our party."

"Yes, sir!" Scarlett saluted playfully, standing up, and leaning against him, feeling his arm wrap over her shoulder and leading her back to the party, and their family.


	30. fiche a naoi

The special day had finally arrived! The base was extravagantly decorated for the special moment of the first sergeant and the fiery redhead tying the knot. Red roses dominated most of the base, each bouquet holding a green Celtic knot with two small ring charms. An Irish band played soft Celtic music, and an Irish dancer performed Irish stepping to the music's beat.

For the special occasion, Hawk had given everyone the day off but had every single Greenshirt on duty, guarding the perimeter of the base, just in case a few snakes decided to crash the party. Every Joe was excited to see the couple finally get married, and most of them were even more excited to see how many times the very nervous first sergeant would pass out during the ceremony.

In the counterintelligence agent's suite, the bride and bridesmaids were all getting ready for the big moment to arrive. Dresses, make up, bouquets, perfumes, and other items dominated the space. The sound of laughter and whispering echoed around the room, creating a more exciting atmosphere, but also in the bride's case, a more nervous one.

Scarlett's stomach felt like a few Wolverines crashing upon the other, her hands kept fiddling with the white handkerchief in her hands, twisting and twirling it around, and her blue eyes, staring out of the window, glued to the decorated lawn, which soon she would walk down that aisle and say those two precious words. "I do."

Cover Girl shook her head, from sitting on the couch, putting on stockings, and watching the redhead look nervously out the window. "Looks like Red is nervous," she whispered towards Jinx.

"Come on, it's Scarlett! She's never nervous. Now Duke on the other hand, he is shaking like I don't know what!" Jinx whispered back. "He's so nervous that last night, he walked in Falcon's suite by mistake!"

"How do you know that?" Cover Girl asked surprised.

"Because I was there," Jinx answered blushing.

"I wonder how many times my brother is going to pass out today," Fallon Falcone joked, sitting next to the two Joe women.

"I wonder how many times my sister is going to pass out today," Siobhan O' Hara joked, coming up to the women, all dressed and ready.

"It's not like Red to faint over something like this," Cover Girl stated, then called out towards the bathroom, "Will you hurry up in there, Allie! I need to use the facilities!"

Gracie Falcone walked over to the women. "Does she normally take that long in there?"

"Hold your horses!!!" Jaye yelled out the closed bathroom door.

Cover Girl snickered. "She can be in there for hours!" she stated and called out again, teasing, "Hey Miss Broadway, hurry up! Other people need to use the bathroom!"

Fallon shook her head. "You know Courtney, I think you are walking on thin ice." She stood up from the couch and neared Scarlett. "Ready to take those curlers out?"

Scarlett turned and smiled at her future sister in law. "Hope so."

"Yeah, Shana. Next time, don't knock on my door at 0200 with scissors the size of Wayne's boot!" Cover Girl teased. "And scare me all the way to Mindbender's castle in Dracula land!"

"Come on, O'Hara, we have to finish making you ravishing and making a certain first sergeant pass out," Jinx said, laughing.

They led Scarlett to the chair, and starting applying the finishing touches of the hairstyle.

Gracie followed them to help.

About fifteen minutes later, Jaye finally emerged from the bathroom.

"It's about time! You take forever to get ready" Cover Girl complained, rushing in the bathroom, ignoring the scowling look.

"Well, how do I look?" Scarlett said, turning around for everyone.

"Wow!" Jinx could only say. "I should have bet more than five times on Duke fainting!"

"Alright, we have something old, which is the handkerchief, something new, which is Conrad's pendant," Siobhan indicated to the necklace around Scarlett's neck. "Something blue, which is the dark blue stone ring I gave you and all you need is something borrowed, handing her two pearl earrings."

Scarlett took the earring in her palm and a smile spread on her face. "How did—"

Siobhan held her sister's hands. "They're Mom's, and I want them back for my wedding." She embraced her sister. "She would be proud if she was here."

"I wish she was," Scarlett said solemnly, "But in my heart, I know that she is."

"Will you two stop it on the mushy stuff! My mascara is going to run," Jinx whined from the couch.

"You're still missing something," Jaye pointed out, with a slight smile on her face.

"What?" Scarlett asked, nervously looking down at her white gown. "You're right, I forgot to put on shoes!"

"That's not what I meant," Jaye said with a slight chuckle. "According to Irish tradition, the bride needs to have a horseshoe on her. Now, I didn't think you wanted an actual horseshoe, so I bought this for you." She held out an open jewelry case that had a solid silver charm bracelet and each of the charms were horseshoes.

Scarlett's eyes widened with surprise, and a lump rose to her throat. "Oh, Allie it's beautiful! Thank you." She hugged her best friend tightly, then asked her in a teasing tone, "So, any advice on married life?"

"Yeah, buy a solid oak rolling pin and a cast iron skillet. You're going to need them," Jaye stated joking. She helped the bride put the charm bracelet on.

The entire room burst out laughing.

Suddenly the door opened and the warrant officer peeked inside, covering his eyes. "Everyone decent?" he asked.

"Coast clear, Dash," Jinx called out from the couch.

"Good." Flint breathed a sigh of relief, walking over to Jaye and kissing her on the cheek, then looked at Scarlett. "Shana, all I can say is, Conrad is going to fall more than twenty times when he sees you!"

Scarlett blushed. "Thanks, Dash." Then walked over to the coffee table and picked up a small black box. "Can you give him this for me?"

"Sure, Red," Flint agreed, taking the box the redhead handed over.

"Speaking of Blondie. How many times has he passed out already?" Jinx inquired.

"None so far, but he's quite nervous. He keeps calling me Falcon, and vise versa," Flint replied making the entire room in a round of giggles.

Cover Girl walked out of the bathroom wearing only her underwear, gasped at the sight of the warrant officer, quickly grabbed her dress and dashed back into the bathroom.

"I'm scarred for life." Flint shook his head, then rubbed Jaye's swat on his arm. "Thanks a lot, Allie."

"Now do you see why I said you need to by a solid oak rolling pin and a cast iron skillet?" Jaye asked the bride.

Gracie roared with laughter.

"I'm retreating!" Flint shook his head and ran out of the door, seconds after a pillow landed next to where he stood.

He walked down the hallway, whistling, and walked into the groom suite. He found Duke pacing back and forth, while Scarlett's three brothers were watching him from the couch, and Scarlett's father making him what it seemed a strong drink.

"Any faints yet?" Flint asked the three brothers.

"Nothing yet," Brian answered, watching his future brother in law, pace faster.

"You know this reminds me of Shana's first wedding," Shawn said with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

_First wedding!_ Duke said in his head in shock.

"Oh, right! I remember! The groom paced so quickly and was so nervous, he never made it to the altar!" Frank added.

Flint held a chuckle, watching Duke's features pale.

"Yeah, I remember!" Brian pointed out, shaking his head. "The poor man passed out and never woke up. Poor Devil, leaving her like that."

"Well, we do have Patrick O'Brien on stand in, just in case," Shawn added.

"I forgot where we buried what's his name?" Brian asked, looking up at the ceiling, thinking.

"I think it was by the cottage, you know how Shana loves that little house," Shawn reminded him.

Duke stopped pacing and slowly sat on the chair next to the couch.

"Conrad, you all right?" Flint asked his best friend.

"Oh yeah, just peachy. Say, can you do me a favor as my best man and all," Duke asked shakily.

"What? Cry out MEDIC! when you pass out?" Flint chuckled.

"Funny. No, I was thinking more along the lines of helping me hog tie her brothers and gag them."

"Sure Conrad, would love to help on that little mission." The warrant officer chuckled, watching the redhead's brothers share a smile. "But you do know that Shana has those swords... and now is armed with a pet tarantula too!"

Falcon's head popped in the suite. "Five minutes to show time." He smiled. "Any faints yet?"

All of Scarlett's brothers shook their head sadly.

"Darn, keep me posted!" Falcon replied, leaving the room.

Duke growled from under his breath wondering which brother is going to be tied first, Scarlett's or his!

"Oh, Shana wanted me to give you something," Flint informed the nervous groom. "By the way, she looks as nervous as a certain field commander."

The warrant officer handed him what the redhead had given him. "Is she all right?" Duke asked.

"She looked fine to me," Flint said, standing up and walking over to Mr. O'Hara.

Duke looked down at the small black velvet box, and slowly opened it. A smile crossed over his features, finding a pair of gold Celtic knot designed cuff links. He then noticed a small white piece of paper stuck on the other side of the cuffs. Taking it out and opening it, he discovered a message. _'Love you. Don't pass out. That's an order. See you at the altar. S.' _

"Ready, son?" Patrick O' Hara's voice came from behind him, making him jump straight up from the chair, and causing the entire room to burst into laughter.

"Ummm...yeah just need to put these on. Your daughter gave them to me," Duke stated, stuttering a little.

Patrick smiled, patting his soon to be son-in-law on the shoulder. "Shana had these for years, they belonged to her grandfather, then myself and now, yours."

"Wow. I'm really honored sir," Duke said sincerely and quickly put them on.

Patrick chuckled. "I also believe they have some bit of Irish luck in them. That's probably how her Grandda and myself survived those redheaded Irish girls. Now, the O'Hara men, that's another story," he said, shaking his head at his three sons, who were role playing the field commander passing out.

Falcon burst into the room. "Ready, bro?"

"Ummm, yeah," Duke said softly. He was shaking slightly as he walked towards the door.

Flint chuckled patting the first sergeant on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll catch you before you make a spectacle of yourself."

"Was it like this for you?" Duke asked his voice a little shaky.

"I'll let you know after the headache passes," Flint joked, watching his best friend become more nervous. They walked down the hallway, and heard shrieks coming from Scarlett's suite.

"The monster is loose!!" Cover Girl's screams came from inside the suite.

"Someone catch that thing!" Siobhan yelled.

"Shana! I'm going to squish your pet!" Jaye threatened.

The men stopped in their tracks and shared a smile.

"I'll see you all at the altar," Patrick O' Hara said, heading towards his daughter's suite.

"Come on, Hauser. It's off to the long mile down the aisle for you," Flint said, placing an arm over his friend's shoulder and leading him down to the ceremony. "But I'm going to tell you this. You are going to enjoy married life. Sure, it may have up and downs, and some splitting headaches, especially married to a G. I. Joe woman, but you are going to treasure every moment, and also when that family turns to three, four, or even five. It will be more special."

Duke swallowed hard as they neared their destination.

"Feel like passing out yet?" Falcon whispered next to him.

"Thanks so much for your support, Vinnie," Duke said sarcastically.

"What are brothers for." Falcon smirked. "Good luck... and I mean it. I can't picture you marrying anyone else but Shana."

"Neither can I," Duke said as he took his spot up at the front of the aisle.

Falcon hugged his brother. "I'm happy for you, Conrad. I'll go take my place in the back now. See you in a few." He walked down the aisle and stood next to Scarlett's brothers, and Beach Head.

"They're late." Beach Head shook his head, checking his watch. "Women! Even at their own wedding they come late!"

"There they are!" Brian pointed towards the bridal party walking towards them.

They turned to see the bridesmaids walking briskly, and Mr. O'Hara walking with Scarlett.

"Sorry, we're late. Spider trouble," Jinx said, stepping next to Falcon, and kissing him on the cheek.

Jaye walked over to the end of the line where Flint stood right behind Falcon. She did not say anything as she took her position.

Flint leaned and kissed her cheek, then extending his arm, letting her take it, and together stood in back of the aisle, ready for the music to begin.

The rest of the braids maids and groomsmen took their places, in front of the matron of honor and best man.

Scarlett peeked from behind the heads, trying to get a glimpse of Duke, but could not. She felt the missiles in her stomach burst, and her heart palpitated to its fullest. A hand patted gently her hand, her father's, who had a smile on his face.

Suddenly, the music began to play, and everyone's heads turned towards the wedding party. The ceremony had begun.

Jason went down the aisle first, walking very straight, proud of himself while holding a white pillow, which held two special rings.

Next, Hannah started down the aisle, wearing a juniors bridesmaid's dress, and holding a pink rose bouquet.

Siobhan with Frank O'Hara walked down the aisle next, followed by  
Fallon with Brian, then Gracie with Shawn. Then Falcon and Jinx walked down the aisle, followed by Cover Girl with Beach Head last, and someone dared to throw a flower at the drill instructor's head, making the man growl towards the sailor.

Flint and Jaye stood at the end of the aisle, and the music changed tempo for the couple, which started marching, passing the guests, and Joe members. Flint turned to his left, smiling at General Hawk who held Cayden Daniel in his arms.

Everyone took his or her places at the altar, now waiting for the bride to take the path to her new world. All eyes looked at Scarlett, who looked brighter than any light they had ever seen.

"Why aren't they starting the music?" Duke asked worried.

"Will you relax," Flint reassured him, just when the music began to play.Everyone stood up from their chairs and turned towards the bride. The first sergeant felt his heart thump madly, watching his future wife take position at the edge of the white carpet, her father holding her arm, and her face looking down to the ground. Suddenly, her features changed dramatically, her face paled, and she handed her father the white rose bouquet, then pivoted quickly without of a word, and ran towards the barracks at top speed.

Every single jaw dropped to the floor, and whispers began to dominate the outdoor area, wondering if the bride just got cold feet and left the groom at the altar. The bridesmaids exchanged worried looks and the groomsmen had confused features. What the bloody blue blazes was going on?

"Ummm..." Flint went to say, but nothing other then that could come out of his shocked mouth.

"Oh no. Oh please, God no!" Duke exclaimed softly.

Jaye handed her bouquet to Cover Girl. "I'll go after her." She rushed down the aisle, running swiftly towards the barracks, rushing up the stairs two by two, and headed straight down the hall, towards the redhead's suite, which the bride had just emerged back out of the room and collided with her, sending them both to the ground.

Scarlett slowly sat up, rubbing her head, shaking off the throbbing pain, and glanced to see the heavy breathing Jaye across from where she lay. "Allie, you all right?"

"Are you?" Jaye asked. "You ran off and I got worried."

The redhead gulped. "Conrad probably passed out."

"No, he's just worried about you," Jaye said softly.

"Come on then, I got a date at the altar," Scarlett answered, standing up then helping her matron of honor from the floor, then turned all pink. "I forgot something. That's why I ran back here."

"What on earth would be so important that you would run off like that?" Jaye asked confused.

"My shoes." Scarlett pointed down at a pair of white wedding shoes. "These were my mother's and Irish wedding custom states I need to wear a pair of old shoes for luck, not that I need it, but maybe I will when Conrad finds out."

Jaye shook her head, but understood completely about traditions. Taking Scarlett's arm, she began dragging the bride back to the ceremony, which now every single Joe continued to whisper, but hushed immediately when they noticed the two Joe women returning back to the ceremony.Duke held his breath, and his heart once again pounded, watching his fiancée return to her rightful place, next to her father, and whisper to him. He saw Mr. O'Hara shake his head and smack his forehead, and another worried thought crossed his mind.

"I wonder what is going on?" Flint leaned closer to the first sergeant. Now watching his wife head towards them, her lips curved in a slight smirk.

"She was heading for her Striker but I stopped her. Had to hit her in the head though, so she may be a little out of it," Jaye told him in fake seriousness.

Duke's eyes widened in fear.

"You hit her on the head!" Flint stuttered in shock.

Suddenly, once again the music began to play and once again the guests rose to look at the bride, who was being led down the aisle by her father. Everyone stared in awe at the beautiful wedding gown, which sparkled against the sun's warm rays and the small ivory rosette bead designs. The long train of the gown glided along, the white silk resembling a white ice lake, and lace covering the fabric, with small rose designs embroidered within.

White bouquets hung on each of the corner aisle chairs, wrapped with blue, red and white ribbons.

Scarlett felt lightheaded walking down the aisle, her eyes only staring in the crystal blue ones, which would make her world whole in a short moment. She felt a squeeze in her hand, and smiled at her father's teary face.

"Are you ready, Alanna?" He whispered for only her to hear.

"I am," She whispered back, returning the squeeze.

Within a few steps, they arrived at the altar, and turned towards the priest, the same man who had married a certain warrant officer and a covert operative agent.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked.

"I do," Mr. O'Hara said with pride, smiling at the first sergeant.

A voice called out from the crowd, "Are you sure you want to do that, Mr. O'Hara!" causing fits of laughter. Then followed by an "Ow!."

Scarlett shook her head, her heart beating at a quick pace, watching Duke step forward. 'At least he hasn't fainted, yet,' she thought.

Duke offered his arm to the woman he loved more than anything.

She smiled, linking her arm in his, and whispered softy enough for him only to hear. "Glad to see you still on your toes."

"Me? Why wouldn't I be?" Duke said trying to sound proud.

"Rumor has it, you're ready to meet the ground," Scarlett whispered back, now looking at the priest.

"Who me? Never. You on the other hand had us all scared," Duke stated as he too faced the priest.

"Well, us women got to keep you men on your toes," Scarlett teased.

The minister cleared his throat and looked at the couple. He then looked straight at the redhead's eyes, waiting to see if another retreat would take place but seeing her smile, he started the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man, Conrad Hauser and this woman Shana O' Hara in holy matrimony, if anyone here believes this man and woman should not be wed, then speak now or forever hold your peace."

Duke and Scarlett shared a smile, when suddenly they heard the entire crowd gasp in shock.

Snake Eyes ran to the altar, pulled apart the couple, hoisted Scarlett over his shoulder, then turned and dashed down the white carpet, heading away from the altar, with a angry looking bride kicking her heels up and down violently.

"Snakes! Put me down! That's an order!" Scarlett hissed, hearing the laughter coming from the guests and her teammates.

"Snake Eyes you bring her back here right now or I'll station you in Antarctica for the rest of your life!!!" Duke yelled.

Jaye shook her head in dismay.

Flint held a chuckle, and turned to see the rest of them men doing the same.

The ninja stopped short, did an about turn, ran back to the alter and to a very shocked looking first sergeant, who's mouth had dropped, staring at the ninja, putting the redhead back in her place, then pivoted to the first sergeant, grabbing him, and hoisting over his shoulder, then headed once again down the aisle, carrying the first sergeant once again.

The minister raised his head and whispered, "Please, Father, Do not have a repeat of last year's ceremony."

Scarlett started giggling now watching Duke try to wiggle out of Snake Eye's tight grasp.

"Snake Eyes put me down this instant!!!" Duke screamed.

Jaye couldn't hold it any longer and burst with laughter.

Flint caught his wife's laughter in his ear and he began to laugh. "Hey Snakes! Where are you taking Duke on the honeymoon?" he yelled, causing more laughter.

The ninja stopped again, pivoted and ran back down the aisle, to the altar, and put down the first sergeant, who looked like a volcano ready to burst. He bowed, then patted him on the shoulder, hugged the bride quickly, and ran back to his seat, with applause surrounding him.

"We should have eloped," Scarlett mumbled.

"What, and miss all of this?" Jaye asked her best friend.

The bride shook her head, and felt Duke's hand link through hers. She sent him a smile.

"Umm, I think its safe to continue," Flint cleared his throat.

The minister once again started the ceremony. "Is there anyone here who wishes these two not to be married, may speak now or forever hold their peace."

Duke turned around and gave a glare to all the Joes, making them sink in their chairs. Turning again, he nodded towards the Priest to continue. The Priest once again began to speak, filling the air with the lord's words, and the couple listened intensely. A few minutes later, he felt his bride next to him slightly tremble.

He looked over at her to make sure she was all right.

Scarlett sent him a reassured smile, and then glanced back at the minister.

Suddenly, a row of small explosions surrounded the couple, causing the first sergeant to tackle his bride and land on the ground. He seemed to be covering her, protecting her from something.

"What on earth..." Jaye exclaimed.

"To your battle stations!!" Duke ordered.

Scarlett tried to look from over the first sergeant's shoulder, but could not get a view. "Conrad, what is going on?" she asked.

More popping sounds came from their left, and the first sergeant held on to his world, tighter, not letting go.

Father Donahue ducked down, trying to get to safety.

Flint started laughing hard. "Conrad! Get up, those are firecrackers not Cobra bullets."

The entire wedding party began to laugh."Sorry!" Tripwire shouted from the fire cracker display, which was set to light up at 2300 hours. "They just started on their own."

"Tripwire, I'm going to court martial you!!!" Duke vowed as he helped the woman he loved up .

"Conrad! Relax, please," Scarlett pleaded with him, taking her arm in his, and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"No kissing! You're not married, yet!" Shipwreck called out from the one of the rows, causing roars of laughter.

The first sergeant shook his head, and vowed many long punishments in the future for most of the team. But he did not want to ruin the most memorable day to the person standing beside him. He smiled at her beautiful features, and the same feeling was returned.

Father Donahue decided to speed the wedding up. "It is time for the vows," he said, wanting to get this ceremony ended quickly, and retreat from the army base, and vowing never to return. The priest turned towards the first sergeant.

Scarlett turned and handed Jaye her bouquet but her quick eyes, caught the man she loved, shaking.

Duke took Scarlett's hand in his, holding them tightly, smiling down at her features. "I, Conrad Hauser now take you, Shana O' Hara to be my wife. In the presence of God and before these witnesses I promise to be a loving, faithful and loyal husband to you, for as long as we both shall live."

Then Father Donahue turned to the counterintelligence agent, smiling.

Scarlett looked up at the first sergeant, and into his crystal blue eyes, returning the squeeze. "I, Shana O' Hara—" she stopped speaking suddenly, her hands quivering, and glanced downwards for a split second before looking back towards his features, that held a tint of fear in them. She took a deep breath and once again, her voice filled the air. "I, Shana—" And once again it stopping in mid-sentence, not allowing her to finish the vow. She felt her legs growing heavy, her head whirling, and then a pair of strong-arms around her, screaming her name.

"Shana!"

Her deep blue eyes glanced up to see his crystal blue ones, filled with concern, fear and love.

"What happened?" she asked in a whisper, her eyes slightly opened.

Duke stroked her red hair, and then trailed his hand down to caress her cheek. "You— you fainted." His voice trembled.

"Oh, " Scarlett replied softly, glancing around her at the concerned faces of her friends and family. She glanced back towards those blue eyes. "Can you give a teammate a hand?"

He carefully helped her back on her feet. "You all right?" he asked in concern.

She nodded, reassuring him that everything would be fine.

"Hey, anyone bet on Scarlett passing out?" Ace called out from his seat, causing roars of laughter.

"ACE!!" Duke barked at the air pilot, causing more fits of laughter and one Joe to lower himself in the chair.

Father Donahue once again shook his head and crossed himself, speaking a prayer for all the Joe members to gain back their sanity. This indeed was another memorable wedding for him to perform. He cleared his throat and the wedding party turned towards him. "Shall we continue?"

Scarlett nodded, and once again took the hands of the first sergeant. Her voice sounded clear. "I, Shana O' Hara now take you, Conrad Hauser to be my husband. In the presence of God and before these witnesses I promise to be a loving, faithful and loyal wife to you, for as long as we both shall live."

"No kissing yet, Duke! You didn't say I do!" Gung Ho joked from the crowd.

All of a sudden, Irish music started blasting from the intercom, just at the same instant, Alpine, Quick Kick and Bazooka dressed in women's Irish dancing outfits came rushing down the aisle, dancing around the couple.

"What the hell you three are doing!!!" Duke yelled at them.

Bazooka, Alpine and Quick Kick stopped short.

Scarlett stared at shock at the men's attire, including the three red curly wigs on their hair, which held silver crowns.

"Umm, they told us this was part of the cere—" Alpine went to explain, but gulped from fear, starting to shake.

"Run for it!" Quick Kick ordered and darted out of the frying pan, faster than his two partners in crime.

Hawk shook his head from sitting next to the heavy gunner, holding little Daniel in his arms. "Looks like we are going to have a Wedding and Four Funerals, soon, Daniel," he said to the baby,

Daniel opened his eyes and all of a sudden started crying before became sick all over the general's dress uniform. "Not again!" he exclaimed. "Like mother, like son."

Jaye rushed to the baby, taking him in her arms, speaking in Gaelic and went back to her spot, next to the bride.

Duke's forehead began to pulse.

"Conrad, please," Scarlett took his arm. "Not now, not today."

He nodded, then turned to Father Donahue. "Please continue."

The priest nodded. "The rings please."

Jason stepped forward, handing the rings to Flint and Jaye.

Flint smiled at his best friend, giving him the golden Celtic ring.

"Conrad, please say, with this ring, I thee wed."

Duke took Scarlett's hand in his, and gently guided the ring up her fourth finger, stating the words. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Shana, please say, with this ring, I thee wed."

Scarlett took Duke's hand in hers, and gently guided the ring up his fourth finger, stating the words. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Conrad, will you take Shana to be your lawful wife, will you love her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto her so long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Duke said, looking down at Scarlett's face.

"Shana, will you take Conrad to be your lawful husband, will you love him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto him so long as you both shall live."

"I will," Scarlett answered, looking up at his features.

Father Donahue then turned and took in his hands a silver goblet. "This is from the traditional Celtic ceremony, please take a sip for each promise." He rose the goblet towards the couple.

"And now please drink to the love you've shared in the past."

Duke and Scarlett took a sip from the cup

"Drink to your love in the present, on this your wedding day."

Duke and Scarlett took another sip from the cup.

"And drink to your love in the future and forever more."

Duke and Scarlett took their last sip from the cup.

A sniffle came from their left and they turned to see Jaye and most of the bridesmaids in tears.

Father Donahue then turned to the couple once again, smiling at them.

Duke, Scarlett, Flint, Jaye, the bridesmaids, the groomsmen, and every person seated stared at the priest.

"Oh, yes, forgot again, so sorry." Father Donahue shook his head. "You may kiss the bride."

The first sergeant took the counterintelligence agent's face in his hands, lowering his head to hers, and sealing the everlasting vow, their union together, forever.


	31. a triocha

The room was brightly decorated with red roses dominating the space. Each table a theme was represented from the many interests of the bride and groom. Most of the Joes loved the theme decorations, from cowboy hats to little crossbows, from roses to footballs, and even one table had tarantulas— three guesses who had _that_ idea.

At the front of the room, the wedding table was decorated with white roses and hearts. The bride's parent and groom's parents had already been seated, talking and exchanging humorous stories about their children. The bridesmaids and groomsmen all settled to the table on the right, each laughing and mocking the ceremony's memorable moments.

The guests roamed about, enjoying the reception, while caterers quickly walked around with trays of appetizers.

The newly wed couple had stationed themselves by the doorway, receiving well wishes from the incoming guests and Joe members. Most of the Joes kept a good look on the first sergeant waiting for any given moment for a fainting spell.

Flint with Jaye walked into the reception, after returning to the suite to feed and change baby Daniel, after his special wedding gift to a certain general, who also had to return to his own suite and change uniforms.

"Congratulations, you two." Flint smiled at the couple, embracing first the bride and kissing her on the cheek, then turned to his best friend and gave him a hug.

"This will be a ceremony you will never ever forget," Jaye said as she hugged and kissed the cheek of each of them.

Scarlett moaned, and whispered to the first sergeant. "Anyway we can retreat now?"

"Sorry, we can't. It wouldn't be proper," Duke said with a wink.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Allie, I hope you gave me a few of those iron skillets in my Pampered Chef gift order," she joked. "I may need to use one, soon." She watched her new husband drop his jaw.

Flint cleared his throat, and patted the first sergeant's shoulder. "Just remember what I told you," he whispered to his best friend, shaking his head.

Jaye burst with laughter.

"Ummm...yeah I'll try," Duke muttered.

"Come on, funny girl, let's go to our table," Flint said, chuckling, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist, while pushing the baby carriage, and leading them towards the table.

"Ready to pass out, First Sergeant Hauser?" Scarlett teased.

The couple finished greeting their guests, when Hawk walked in, bidding them his congratulations and hugging them both.

The music began to play, and Fallon stepped in front of the microphone, ready to sing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. It is my pleasure to start this special occasion with an Gaelic song for the couple's first dance, as husband and wife," Fallon announced, smiling to the crowd. "And Ace, don't forget to put me down for Conrad passing out at least five times," she said, which caused a roar of laughter.

Scarlett giggled, watching Duke's face change all shades of color, while walking to the center of the room.

"Don't worry big brother, I brought my incubations kit just in case!!!" Gracie called out, causing the bridesmaids to giggle.

The music began to play and the youngest Falcone started to sing an old Gaelic wedding song, her voice filling the room with the words of a couple in love.

Jaye leaned against Flint as she watched her two best friends dancing, remembering their wedding about a year ago.

Duke looked deep into the eyes of his new wife, losing himself in them.

Scarlett leaned against him, closing her eyes, swaying to the beat of the music, surrounding both of them, embracing with the melody, creating a world of their own, and disappearing everything around them.

"Today, you made me the happiest man on earth," Duke said as their bodies moved together on the dance floor. He leaned down and claimed her lips with his.

Scarlett felt her whole world turn, spinning, leaving everything behind, soaring, and dancing in the sky, feeling lightheaded.

He felt her body grow heavy, limp, and her head falling backwards, away from him, and her deep blue eyes closed. His heart skipped a beat, gripping her tightly, not allowing her to fall to the ground.

"SHANA!!!" Duke cried out worriedly as he gently shook her.

"There goes Red again!" Gung Ho cried out.

"Anyone bet on Scarlett passing out twice?" Ace shouted in the room, causing some laughter.

"Look at Duke's face! He may pass out too!" Shipwreck pointed out at the first sergeant.

Duke ignored everyone and gently shook her again. "Shana, come on baby, wake up."

Scarlett's eyes fluttered open, watching his concerned features. "Hi."

He hugged her tight. "Oh baby, you scared me."

"Sorry, Hauser, I didn't mean to. But your kisses do send a girl to another world." She returned the affection, by holding him tight.

Suddenly, a low clacking sound came from the wedding table and the couple turned to see Scarlett's father and Flint had begun the wine glass orchestra, soon Jaye and Duke's parents joined the percussion section, followed by most of the room.

"I guess they want another display," Duke said with a whimsical glint in his eyes.

Scarlett smiled, then leaned closer to whisper to his ear. "Let's get them. Pretend to faint, and then just call out, Gotcha. That would teach them to bet." She giggled, watching his grin grow wide.

Suddenly, Duke collapsed to the ground.

"CONRAD!" Scarlett screamed at the top of her lungs, starting to shake.

"He passed out!" Ace shouted to the room. "We got one people!"

Flint and Jaye jumped up from their chairs, watching in shock. Most of the room fell in silence.

"GOTCHA!!!" Duke yelled out to everyone then pulled Scarlett down on top of him kissing her.

Everyone gaped at the first sergeant, who was still continuing kissing the fiery redhead.

"Get a room!" Recondo shouted, causing a lot of laughter.

"I can't believe he faked it!" Shipwreck shook his head in shock. "There goes my money!"

"That was evil, Duke! Plain evil!" Ace called out.

"How long are they going to stay down there kissing?" asked Jinx.

Fallon tilted her head. "Mom! They're going to pull a Vincent!" she said loud in the microphone, causing the room to fall into laughter.

"Hey!" Falcon defended himself.

Watching the couple kiss, Flint turned to his wife. "I'm getting jealous." He grabbed her from the waist, dipped her and pressed his soft lips against hers.

"Oh, God, It's catching!" Cover Girl hollered, then quickly felt herself getting picked up by two strong arms and a pair of strong lips overlapping hers. Beach Head's!

Falcon leaned over and kissed Jinx passionately, even before the ninja could react.

"I'm going to puke!" Shipwreck shouted.

"Go kiss Nurse Smith!" Gung Ho yelled, making the room fall into laughter again.

Still on the floor, the wedding couple finally parted lips, breathing heavily.

"I love you, Conrad," Scarlett whispered in his ear, holding him tight.

"And I love you, Mrs. Hauser," Duke said, and helped her up.

Scarlett smiled, tearing, hearing the name Mrs. Hauser for the first time, coming from his lips. She leaned against his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"That's it! Hawk! Can I transfer to a love free zone base?" Alpine shouted towards the General.

"No," Hawk answered, causing laughter around the mountain trooper.

"Are you two going to stay there all night or what?" Flint shouted from the table.

"Why don't you come out here and join us?" Duke countered.

Flint winked at Jaye. "Stay here, and make sure to take pictures." He stood up, fixed his tuxedo jacket while walking around the table, nearing the couple. He wrapped his arms around Scarlett and Duke, and started to sway.

"Go Flint!" shouted Bazooka.

"Cover Girl, film this!" shouted Ace.

"Already on it!" Cover Girl smiled, filming the trio.

Scarlett stared in shock at the warrant officer, then glanced at her husband. "This must be the weirdest moment of my life." Now all three of them swaying. "But Flint, if you follow us at the honeymoon, I swear I'm going to run you over with the Wolverine!"

"Hey, he invited me to come here and join you." Flint smirked, turning and smiling at his wife. "Smile, you two."

Duke smiled as Jaye took the picture. "What I meant was for you to bring that wife of yours out here and dance with her."

"Yes, I know that Conrad, but what fun would it be not creating a funny moment with you two." Flint smiled.

Scarlett wiggled herself out of the middle of both men, and with a swift move, grabbed their arms, making them dance with each other! "Allie! Take the picture. Now!" she called out to her best friend, starting to laugh.

Jaye was laughing almost hysterically as she started to take some pictures. "I'm on it."

"Oh God!" Duke groaned.

Flint jerked away from his best friend, just like he had touched fire. "I'm going to kill both of them," he mumbled.

"Hey honey, I didn't know you were into that," Jaye teased.

Duke groaned.

"I'm into a lot of things, especially when I'm into you!" Flint teased back, causing more groans around the room.

"Too much information!" Scarlett said, holding her ears, walking back towards the table.

"Hey Duke! Your bride is running away!" Ripcord shouted, causing more laughter from his table.

The band started to play some light music.

"That's because I'm too hot to handle, that she can only take me in small quantities!" Duke shouted back with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh God!" Jaye groaned as she stood next to her best friend while she was holding the now awake Cayden Daniel. "He's been taking machoism advice from Dash!"

Scarlett whirled around to face her husband. "Conrad, you are too hot to handle for even Destro! You probably just melt his silver mask!" The entire room burst out in laughter.

Patrick O' Hara walked over to his daughter and kissed her cheek. "Would you care to dance, Alanna?"

"Would love to, Da," Scarlett took his arm, and walked once again in the middle of the room, and started dancing with her father.

Flint grabbed Duke by the arm and led him towards Jaye and the baby. "After the father daughter dance, I'm taking you on the floor, darling." He smiled at Jaye.

"What about Cayden?" Jaye asked softly.

"Conrad can babysit. He needs to get start practicing, you know." Flint winked at the first sergeant, who was watching his bride dance with her father.

Jaye nodded and the cooed at the tiny baby who in turn smiled up at the first time mother. His very first smile. "Dash, he smiled!!!!"

"See, he can't wait to be in the arms of Uncle Conrad!" Flint smiled, leaning over and kissing the baby on the head, then kissed Jaye on hers. "Just wait until you have a little bundle of your own, old buddy."

"What bundle of joy?" Jaye asked. "Shana doesn't want kids," she joked.

"What?" Duke asked in shock.

Flint shook his head with a smile. "Don't listen to the woman who is impersonating my wife, Conrad." He took the baby from Jaye's arms, and handed him over to the first sergeant. "Come on, lass, time to dance!" He grabbed Jaye by the arm before she woven herself deeper in trouble, and headed her out towards the floor, with other couples walking to the floor to dance.

Duke looked at the little bundle in his hands, and held him, tight. He walked towards the head table and took his seat.

"Looks like you got stuck with a baby," Julie Falcone said, smiling at her son. "You better start one of yours soon! I want more grandkids!"

"Don't get your hopes too high, momma," Duke said softly, never taking his eyes off the newborn.

"Oh, don't worry dear, your father was like you on not wanting any children, and look what happened." Julie leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

"It's not me, momma," Duke stated, grimly. Two hands reached around his neck, and he instantly smelled her familiar perfume, at the same instant feeling her soft lips on his cheek.

"I see someone is babysitting, I'll take him, so you can dance with your mother," Scarlett said in his ear.

Julie smiled at her son with tears in her eyes. "Come on, Conrad."

"Are you sure?" Duke asked, not wanting to impose anything on the woman he loved that she did not want.

"I'm sure. Daniel and I like each other. Isn't that right, Daniel?" Scarlett said to the little baby, whose eyes twinkled. She sat down next to Duke, and gently took the baby in her arms. "Go on."

Duke gave her a questionable glance before standing up and offering his arm to his mother, who took it gracefully and they headed for the dance floor.

Scarlett watched from the table, her husband dancing with his mother, and her eyes traveled to her best friend dancing with her husband. "It's good to see your mom and dad having some alone time," she softly spoke to the baby.

The music continued around the couples dancing on the floor, and the seated guests roared into laughter, watching Bazooka and Alpine dance, holding each other, mimicking the other couples. All too soon the music stopped and the announcement was made for the main course to be served. The guests and Joes headed back to their seats.

Duke, Julie Falcone, Flint and Jaye headed for their table, only to find a nervous looking Scarlett holding a fidgety looking baby in her arms.

"What's the matter, hon?" Jaye asked Scarlett as she reached for the baby.

"Houston, I think we have a diaper problem," Scarlett answered. "I checked the carriage and there are none left."

"What?" Jaye exclaimed. "I could have sworn I put diapers in the carriage."

"Don't worry, Allie. I'll go and change Daniel, and also grab some extra diapers," Flint reassured his wife. "Stay here with Shana, I know how much you're going to miss her when they leave tomorrow for the honeymoon."

Jaye nodded and sat down next to Scarlett.

Duke sat to the other side, a feeling of loss at the thought that he would never be in the spot that Flint was in.

"Now, don't forget to tell the waiter I want steak!" Flint grinned, taking the baby from the redhead's arms. "Come on, Danny. Let's go fix that Beach Head odor."

Flint lay the little baby in the carriage and walked out of the room, heading for the suite. He carried the carriage up the stairs, then down the hall, and into their quarters. Walking straight into the baby room, he stopped the carriage by the door, took the baby in his arms and settled him on the changing table.

"Alright, Daniel. Do you want the little green army diapers or the little ones with those flowers, which your mom bought you?"

The baby made a small noise and the warrant officer smiled. "Army diapers it is." He took off the dirty diaper, threw it out, cleaned his son's bottom and went to put on the clean diaper when a fountain like liquid squirted on this tuxedo. "Oh, this is just peachy!"

He glanced down at his now soaking clothes, while the baby made some happy sounds. "You loving this, aren't you? Peeing on your daddy, you never do this to your mommy." He shook his head, while finishing changing the baby then quickly lay him back in the carriage, walked into the bedroom and changed into another set of clothes, a golf shirt and beige pants.

Taking the carriage, he left the suite and walked back into the reception area, finding most of the Joes eating, talking and having a good time. He smiled at his wife, who had waited for him to eat together and glanced to see the first sergeant whispering to his bride in her ear, while holding her hand.

"Here we go, one clean baby, who is also asleep," Flint said, sitting down next to Jaye.

"Why did you change clothes?" Jaye asked just before kissing him.

"Let's not go there," Flint replied, shaking his head, while making sure the baby was covered with the blue blanket. "Did I miss anything?"

"Let's see, you missed Bazooka falling face first into Beach Head's lap and Beach in turn screaming like a school girl." Jaye laughed.

Flint chuckled. "Hey Beach! So when is the wedding between you and Zook!" he called out to the drill instructor.

"Shut up, Flint!" Beach Head growled back.

"You also missed, Brian, Frank and Shawn, trying to make a certain groom pass out again," Scarlett pointed out, giggling.

"Oh man! What did they do?" He asked full of glee at the field commander's expense.

"They showed him a picture of me and a cousin of mine, Neil O' Reilly, but they told him that he was my betrothed back in Ireland, and when Neil found out that Conrad married me, he would swim across the sea to kill a certain blond man," Scarlett explained, leaning against Duke.

"Oh yeah, that was funny," Jaye chuckled.

"Didn't work though." Duke laughed.

"Yes, because you are following orders," Scarlett teased him, closer to his face.Flint winked at Jaye and picked up his spoon. "Shall we make them suffer, like they did us?" he asked, taking his glass in front of him and placing the spoon next to it, ready to start the glass band.

"Oh, so kissing me was suffering?" she asked with a teasing glint in her eye.

"No, the suffering were the headaches from all those glass orchestras, started by our CO." He grinned back.

"Oh, good save," Jaye said leaning forward and kissing him again then started to tap her glass with her fork.

Flint grinned and started tapping his glass, to which Scarlett's brothers caught the sound, and they started tapping to which all the bridesmaids caught on the trap, and they started tapping on their glasses, to which the rest of the room put their forks down, grabbed their spoons and they started the tapping, creating an orchestra of all different sounding glass instruments.

"Guess, they want another show," Duke said smiling happily at his new wife. "We shouldn't disappoint them."

"Guess not, but we could tease them," Scarlett whispered close to his ear, listening to the sounds of the tapping accelerating in a faster tempo. "Got any ideas?"

"We can just act like we don't hear them and eat," Duke suggested.

"Alright," Scarlett whispered, trying to ignore the continuous clacking sounds of the glasses. She forked a piece of chicken, and fed it to the first sergeant. "Try this," she said in a louder voice for others to hear.

"Mmmm...quite flavorful," Duke said then offered her a piece of his steak.

Scarlett swallowed the steak. "Mmmhmm, pretty good, but not as good as Roadblock's!" she stated. "Want a taste of my potato?"

Flint stared at Jaye in shock and then stared back at the couple, starting to tap on his glass faster and harder. He signaled to everyone to do the same, and soon the noise had accelerated.

"I think they are trying to drive us insane," Duke commented.

She leaned closer to his ear, whispering. "You know, you are their CO, and you can easily stop this."

Flint shook his head, watching them not obeying to the glass orchestra. He started tapping the glass harder with his spoon and causing it to break, then grumbling he grabbed Scarlett's glass and started the orchestra once again.

Duke stood up. "STOP THIS NOW OR YOU'LL ALL BE IN THE BRIG!!!"

Silence enveloped the room, shocked at the field commander's outburst.

Scarlett snickered under her breath, watching them all gulp in fear.

The baby started crying. "Ahh, Cayden did that big bad first sergeant scare you? Mommy will protect you," Jaye cooed to her infant as she picked him up.

Flint stared at the first sergeant in shock. "Sorry, Conrad, we... we.. didn't mean to get you mad." He chuckled slightly. "Umm, let's bygones be bygones?"

Duke sat back down and started to eat again.

Scarlett looked around the room, watching every Joe and guest stare at them. "Sorry, folks, but guess the kissing booth is closed for the evening."

Flint stared at the counterintelligence. "Oh no, its not!" he stated, then turned to his wife, cupped her face with his hands and kissed her passionately.

"Woah!" Cover Girl said from the next table.

"Get a room!" Alpine yelled, then added. "Never mind! Because you'll come out with a second bundle of joy!"

The entire room burst into laughter, breaking the awkward silence.

Scarlett arched an eyebrow at the first sergeant. "Hmm, looks like someone likes to show off."

"What do you expect!" Jaye hollered. "It's been six weeks."

Scarlett burst into laughter. "Alright, I'll take the babysitting every afternoon, so you can...eh... you know... have the kissing booth open!" she said, causing more laughs.

Flint smiled. "Yeah, but who is going to baby-sit Daniel, while you're on your honeymoon?"

The redhead's eyes looked up, as if thinking, and then she turned to her husband. "Conrad, I'm leaving you for someone named Cayden Daniel."

"Oh no, you're not!!!" Duke exclaimed and pulled her tightly to him.

"Well, what are you going to do about it, you big...bad...sergeant?" Scarlett replied, already noticing the anticipation on the entire room.

"I'm going to...go get some punch." He stood up. "You want some?"

Scarlett dropped her jaw in shock, her eyes widened. He was serious! She stood up from her chair. "I'll get your punch for you, here you go," she punched him in the arm, then pivoted away, and started rushing out of the room. Her nerves were starting to make her queasy once again, and her heart pounded in her chest.

Flint turned to Jaye and only two words escaped his mouth. "Oh, crap."

Duke looked shocked. "Shana, I was only teasing."

"Good job, Blondie," Jaye said as she stood up and handed the baby to Flint before taking off after the bride.

Everyone stared in shock at the bride, who whirled around, passing Jaye, who had an open mouth, and marched straight to the first sergeant, close to his face, glaring at him, her eyes shooting spheres, making him gulp.

"I...I'm sorry," Duke said, sweating a little.

Everyone stood silently still, waiting to see what the redhead would do next.

"Allie, remember that iron skillet I was asking for before?" Scarlett asked, her matron of honor.

"Yep. I bought you one," Jaye said.

Duke gulped.

"Good, did you bring it with you?" Scarlett asked, never leaving her eyes off her husband.

Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor and Patrick O' Hara cried out. "Shana!" in pure shock.

"Yeah, it's over on the gift table," Jaye answered.

"Shana, honey, you don't want to do that," Duke pleaded.

"Allie, can you bring it to me," Scarlett requested, moving closer to the first sergeant.

Flint shot up from his chair. "Allie! Don't you dare!"

Jaye tried to go around him.

The warrant officer grabbed her arm. "Allie, please, stop."

Scarlett shook her head. "Forget it! I'll get it myself!" She briskly walked towards the table, found the basket of kitchen items from Jaye, opened it easily, and took out the skillet. "Come here, Sergeant! That's a wife's order," she said, starting to make her way back to the table.

"Holy cow! Scarlett lost it!" Alpine said in shock.

"Cover Girl are—" Ace went to ask.

"Already on it," Cover Girl shouted, filming the whole thing.

"SHANA!" Patrick O' Hara shouted, now watching his daughter go after the first sergeant.

"Oh no! She's going to kill him like William!" Shawn said to the room, making everyone gasp.

Jaye burst with laughter so hard she leaned against Flint.

Duke took off running for his life.

Flint looked at his wife in horror, then watched his best friend jump over Shipwreck's wheelchair and head for the stage area.

"Conrad, you get back here!" Scarlett shouted loud enough for everyone to hear, while waving the skillet over her head, and her features even passing Jaye's menacing look.

"Not until you calm down, dear!!!" Duke yelled.

This caused Jaye to laugh even louder.

Flint had to hold Jaye steady with one arm, while holding the baby with the other, he looked at her confused, but he started to laugh along with her, and soon most of the tables were joining the comical moment of the chasing couple.

"Run, Conrad! Run!" Fallon screamed towards her brother, who now was heading for the gift table at top speed.

Scarlett rushed towards him, continuing the chase. "Oh, is the big bad sergeant afraid of cookware?" she called out towards him, causing more laughter in the room.

Duke halted in front of the basket, and took out the thick long wooden roller, making Scarlett halt in her tracks, only a few feet away from him.

Her eyes widened, watching him now come after her, with a look that every Joe member knew when the first sergeant had enough. She gulped, and started to run across the dance floor, but her heel skidded on the slippery surface, sending her falling to the ground, landing with a thump on her rear end, and making everyone roar with guffaws in the process.

"Shana!" Duke yelled, seeing her fall to the ground, hoping she was not hurt.

The laughter increased by watching the first sergeant trip over his wife's right shoulder, sending him flip over on his back, and stare in shock. The skillet and the roller lay besides them.

Scarlett crawled towards him, and put a hand on his chest, looking down at him, watching his face turn pale from fright. She smiled, before starting to laugh. She turned towards her best friend, watching her fall to the ground from the laughter. "Sorry, Jaye!"

Then she turned towards General Hawk, who was shaking his head. "Sorry, sir," she called out to the general. "It didn't work." Her eyes turned towards the first sergeant, who's own eyes were wide as saucers placing everything together in his head. She immediately jumped up and tried to escape, but felt the familiar two strong arms around her waist, hoisting her from the ground.

"Get her, Duke!" Gung Ho hollered."Teach her a lesson!" Roadblock yelled.

"Cover Girl, you still getting this?" Ace shouted.

"Yes, I am!" Cover Girl shouted back.

"This is pathetic!" Beach Head complained.

"Wait until your wedding!" Shipwreck joked, making the room fall into laughter.

Scarlett tried to wiggle out of Duke's tight grasp but it was impossible. "Umm, Conrad, what...what are you going to do?" she asked in a small voice.

"THIS!!!" Duke pinned her to the ground and started tickling her on her tickle spot.

Scarlett burst into laughter, watching him enjoy the torture. Her hand slowly reached for his right side, sending him into his own giggling torment. "Take THAT!"

They were both laughing so hard when Duke just wrapped her in a tight embrace and laughed just holding her.

"Ahhh, ain't that sweet," Jaye said, then smacked Flint in the arm. "Why don't you ever act that way with me?"

"Well, for one thing, you don't have a tickle spot," Flint teased his wife. then called out. "Hey, you two! Stop that! My wife is getting ideas!"

Suddenly, the glass orchestra started once again for the couple on the floor.

"They don't give up, do they?" Scarlett whispered in the first sergeant's ear, while trying to get her breath back.

"Maybe we should give in. They're relentless!!!" Duke said with mock exasperation.

"Now you know why Cobra Commander hates us Joes so much," Scarlett joked, touching his cheek.

Ever so slowly Duke lowered his head down to hers and claimed his prize.

Whistles and hoots were heard from all around them, with a lot of banging fists on the tables, but the couple ignored them, transporting themselves into another world.

Their lips parted and the redhead smiled at the first sergeant. "Maybe I should chase you more often with the iron skillet, if this is going to be the aftermath."

"Oh, just wait until later, baby. This was just the beginning," Duke said in a lusty voice.

Scarlett blushed while he helped to her back to her feet. She leaned against him, feeling his arms around her waist and guiding her back to the table. Sitting down, she shared a smile with her best friend, who was trying to tickle her husband, and succeeding!

Flint chimed his glass, and stood up clearing his throat. "May I have your attention please." he said loudly for all the room to hear.

"Good luck with that!" Shipwreck called out, being fed by Nurse Smith, and laughter flooded the room.

"Well, it's my duty as the best man to give a speech to the couple seating next to me." He turned smiling at the bride and groom. "What can I say? I cannot imagine this base without the fiery redhead and the first sergeant causing rumors, laughter and above all, headaches." Laughter sounded from all around. "Conrad, old buddy, what can I say? I've known you for as long as I can remember. You've been my teammate since I became member to this great group of soldiers, my really easy forgiving commanding officer, with all the havoc Jaye and I caused through the years, and my best friend, who always stood by my side, through the tough times and the happy moments. And today, dear friend I'm standing by your side, watching you get what you deserve, the long chain and ball"

Bread rolls flew on the warrant officer's head, and he turned to smile at his wife, and her partner in crime. "I can feel the love," he said, causing some chuckles in the room. "Shana, what can I say? I'm happy you landed this man. Maybe now you can teach him a few new lessons." More laughter surrounded from all around the room and another roll landed on his head. "I can so feel the love, thanks Conrad." He shook his head and continued. "When these two first met, I was deeply surprised that the base still stood in one piece, even after several of their conflicts, and as you all can recall last year's battles. Thank goodness they kissed and made up, otherwise we would all be not standing here today. And today, we are all are sharing their special moment, their marriage. Here is to our first sergeant, and our fiery redhead!"

Everyone rose their glasses and toasted. "To our first sergeant and our fiery redhead!"

Jaye stood up and kissed her husband. "Now as the matron of honor, it is my duty to give a toast as well." She looked at the bride and groom. "Shana, you and I had a rough start when we first met but quickly we grew inseparable, and boy did we get into some trouble together. Which I could have done on my own, but it wouldn't have been as fun and memorable without you. You are my best friend and both of you are my son's godparents. You two deserve each other. It was a long bumpy road leading up to this day, but you made it, and are very happy and blessed because of it." She looked at Duke. "You better take care of her and treat her right or I'll buy her a couple more BIGGER cast iron skillets and the marble rolling pin I saw the other day." That caused everyone to laugh. "Seriously, congratulations you two, you make a beautiful couple. May you live a long, happy life together, and still be chasing after each other when you're ninety."

"You think Conrad will survive all those iron skillets until he's ninety?" Scarlett joked, causing chuckles around the room. She stood up and hugged her best friend, tightly. Both of them started tearing and the flood became unleashed, trailing down their cheeks.

"Women!" Flint shook his head, now reaching over, sitting down his wife, and comforting her, while she sobbed on his shoulder.

Duke did the same with Scarlett. "Hey, don't cry," he said soothingly.

The two men looked at each other and rolled their eyes, then glanced at the bridesmaids, to see more teary eyes. They shook their heads.

Patrick O'Hara stood up. "Firstly, I would like to thank General Hawk for allowing the wedding to take place here on the base." He nodded towards the general who smiled back. "Otherwise, any other place would had probably kicked us out by now," he stated, causing laughter in the room. He looked down at the bride and groom. "I can't imagine a happier day then this, seeing my youngest child get married to someone who is perfect for her. Shana, I knew when you were born, you were going to grow up to become someone very special, and looking at you now, I can see that it has been accomplished. I know in my heart, your mother, god bless her soul, would be proud of you as I am. You found a new world, a family and a home, with the man who is sitting next to you."

Scarlett felt Duke's hand cover hers and give it a squeeze.

"Conrad, I'm proud to call you my son. You have made my daughter's life a living dream world, filled with happiness and love. I can't imagine anyone else married to this fiery redhead. I wish you both the best life can offer, happiness, memorable moments and to love each other for all eternity. And son, remember, Shana has the swords."

Laughter flooded the room, watching the first sergeant chuckle at the mention of Scarlett's sword collection.

"To Shana and Conrad, may they live long and prosper!" Patrick O'Hara toasted and everyone took a sip from their glasses.

George Falcone stood up next. "Conrad, I may not be your birth father but you will forever be my first born son," he said with glistening eyes. "You have made your mother and I so very proud of you with all that you have done to rid the world of the terrorist threat of Cobra. But nothing compares to how proud of you we are today, for today you accomplished something we never thought you would do. Today you married your other half. We never thought you would be anything but a lone bachelor married to your job, your cause. I for one am very happy you proved us all wrong and gave us another beautiful daughter to dote on. Shana, you've not only made your new husband very happy, but you have made his mother and I very happy knowing that we no longer have to worry about him being alone. Thank you." He held up his Champagne flute. "To Conrad and Shana...may you have a wonderful life full of happiness and children that are as hard headed as you."

Julie Falcon stood up, next to her husband. "Today is indeed a day of precious memories, we are here to witness two wonderful people, who deserve each other become one. From the moment I saw my son, drag his future bride down the icy driveway at the farmhouse, I knew in my heart that they deserved each other. Conrad, I know your father is thinking of you today, and I know that he is watching both of you on this special moment in your life. I remember the time when you were only six, and you found me looking at an old album, and asked, 'Momma, why is that man touching that lady on the lips?' and I answered, 'They are kissing, son. They just got married,' and Conrad's eyes became wide, answering me back. 'Yuck! I'm never going to kiss or marry anyone!' Well, judging from the performance down on the dance floor, we all know that miserably failed." This caused laughter in the room.

Then Julie looked at Scarlett. "Shana, I already love you as a daughter and cannot imagine our family without you. You shared with us, joy, sorrow, laughter, fun, and even a sleepover in the living room. Conrad, must be very special to find such a treasure like yourself. We love you both." She walked behind the couple, and put her arms around them. "May all your days are filled with joy and laughter, and may all your dreams come true."

Julie Falcone then leaned closer her daughter in law. "I want many grandkids, maybe five or six."

Scarlett's eyes widened, and her glass fell to the ground, causing her mother-in-law to burst out to laughter. "To our Conrad and Shana!" Julie Falcone toasted, taking her seat back down, and whispering to George, who pulled her tightly towards him and kissed his wife.

Hawk cleared his throat. "Alright I guess as the commanding officer of these two, I need to say a few words."

"More like a few hundred!" Shipwreck called out causing Alpine and Bazooka to laugh and point at the sailor.. "Ow! Will you please quit hitting my head, Nurse Smith. I'm going to get brain damage!"

"No way that's going to happen, Ship!" Jaye called out. "You have to have a brain first." Laughter roared throughout the room.

Hawk cleared his throat again. "As I was saying...Scarlett you were the first woman on the team and I must admit that I wasn't to sure about a female on a combat team at first but you and the other fine women on the team have proved that a lot of the time you can out do most of the men here and I'm glad you did. Because without you women here this unit wouldn't have become the family that it has. You've balanced us out and we are better for it. You've made my crotchety first sergeant a better person. Thank you."

"Duke you have been my right hand man for many years now and I must tell you if it weren't for you this huge group of misfits we proudly call family would have driven me insane years ago. Thanks. I have watched the two of you grow from your high school type crushes where you sat at opposite ends of the meeting table or in the mess staring at each other when you two didn't think the other was looking and drooling to becoming the inseparable married couple you are today. Your bond is every bit as strong as Flint and Lady Jaye's and just as beautiful. And before to long we will probably have a little playmate for my godson Cayden Daniel." He raised up his glass. "May you give each other headaches and heartburn for many, many years to come."

Applause surrounded the general who sat back down, and mumbled about after the reception he was going for a long vacation.

"Sir, I'll take the heartburn, and he can have the headaches!" Scarlett called out to Hawk, making several Joes snickering.

"Hey, what makes you think that I want the headaches!" Duke teased.

"Well, then I have to take care of you," Scarlett teased back, trailing her finger from his cheek down to his chin.

Duke smiled lovingly at his new wife.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Jaye groaned.

"Honey! You're not having another baby, are you?" Flint teased.

Scarlett turned to them, stuck out her tongue, then turned back to Duke, leaned closer, meeting his lips with hers.

"MEDIC!" Nurse Smith cried out. "Shipwreck passed out!"

The entire room burst into laughter.

"Cake! Arrk! Arrk! Cake!" Polly the parrot flew to Scarlett's shoulder. "Move! Polly want cake!"

"Great, now I'm taking orders from a bird!" Scarlett stood up, shaking her head.

"Polly want cake!" Polly screeched, flapping his wings up and down.

"Well, we better get him some cake before he decides to poop on your head," Duke teased standing up.

"That's it! Move it, Hauser!" Scarlett dragged him towards the wedding cake, which was all white and decorated with pink roses, and red hearts. On top of the five layer cake, two little figures were placed in front of a small version of a Sky Striker. A miniature version of Duke had been placed, with his arms waving madly, next to the miniature version of Scarlett in a wedding gown, who was holding a miniature crossbow in her hands.

The couple smiled at each other, while flashes of light from cameras and Cover Girl filming the whole entire cutting ceremony. They cut the first piece, together.

Scarlett took a small amount of white frosting and dabbed it on Duke's nose. She started giggling.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that one," Duke said, wickedly.

"Really?" Scarlett replied, taking her finger and dabbed more of the frosting on his nose.

Everyone was enjoying the scene.

"Hey, Duke! Looks like Red is becoming your CO!" Falcon called out, causing the room to laugh.

"You better get used to it. Just like me, she's going to wear the pants in the family!!!" Jaye called out.

"Yeah, Duke, they can wear pants during the day, but they don't during the night!" Flint shouted towards his best friend.

"I think I'm getting sick!" Jinx said from the bridesmaids' table.

"Hey, you don't wear pants either during the night!" Falcon pointed out, giving a high five to Beach Head, who was nodding.

"Hey, Shana! We need a few iron skillets here!" Cover Girl shouted, causing more laughter.

"You can borrow the one from the basket!" Scarlett called out, giggling. Then turned to the first sergeant, taking a piece of the cake, and holding it for him. "Here's to no pants."

Duke grabbed a piece too. "Yeah, no pants in bed."

Scarlett rolled her eyes, and fed him the piece of cake, while Duke did the same in return, and kissed her tenderly.

"Hey, will you two stop it! Some of us want to digest the food!" Wild Bill shouted, causing more laughter.

The waiter came and took over on cutting the cake, and the first sergeant escorted his bride back at the table.

"I see Daniel is awake again." Scarlett leaned down near the little baby, who was looking with his eyes left and right.

"He doesn't want to miss anything." Jaye laughed. "You want to hold him again? Maybe get a little practice in?"

"Allie, you think that's wise? Every time I touch him, he either throws up or has an accident," Scarlett answered.

"Trust me, Red," Flint pointed out. "You still haven't lived the experience of him going on you!"

Jaye grinned. "So is that why you changed your clothes?"

Flint nodded. "Yes, your son's version of a yellow fountain on my tux!" He shook his head, while a piece of cake was set in front of him.

"Wait until he does the other thing on you!" Julie Falcone said, making the others laugh. "Especially when you had changed from him doing a number one!"

Scarlett burst out laughing. "Conrad! You did that to your poor mother!"

"He never pees on me," Jaye said proudly.

"Ummm...I plead the fifth," Duke said blushing slightly.

Scarlett stood straight up from the carriage, and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, I'll get the information from Gracie and Fallon," she giggled, then suddenly felt lightheaded, and quickly grabbed his arm for support.

"Shana!" Duke exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I just got a little dizzy," Scarlett gave him a reassured smile.

Patrick O'Hara stood up from his seat. "I'll get her some juice," he said, rushing over to one of the bartenders.

"Here, sit back down for a minute," Duke said helping her back to her seat.

She nodded, sitting down, and feeling his arm around her shoulder. "My nerves are getting the better of me today."

Patrick returned quickly with some orange juice, and quickly handed it to his daughter. "Here, you go, drink this." He then patted Duke's shoulder. "Don't worry, like mother, like daughter. Her mother's nerves were the same during her wedding day!"

Duke nodded, sitting down next to his bride, still with that same worried expression.

"Don't worry. I'm fine, really." Scarlett hugged him tight.

"Hey, I always worry about you," Duke stated as he rubbed her cheek.

"Can't you guys wait until after the reception," Jaye teased.

Flint went to say something, but was chewing from the large chunk of cake in his mouth. So, all he could do was nod.

Scarlett grinned at Jaye. "Sorry, I'm impatient," she said with a grin, then turned to the first sergeant and kissed him passionately.

"There they go again!" Shipwreck hollered.

"Okay, now this is getting sick!" Ace shook his head.

"Jealous?" Scarlett shouted at Ace. "Are you missing a certain warrant officer's sister by any chance?"

Flint choked on his cake, but quickly grabbed his water and drank the whole amount in one swallow.

Jaye laughed at her husband's expense. "Oh, come now, honey. You know they make a cute couple."

Duke chuckled then kissed his bride again.

"I'm going to puke!" Cover Girl yelled towards the couple, watching them kiss again.

"Hey Courtney! Maybe you got a little Beachie in that tummy," Falcon replied, causing laughter.

"Stuff it, Beret Boy!" Beach Head snarled.

"I will, I'm going to stuff it in Jinx!" Falcon replied, then cried out, "Ow! Jinx!"

"Say one more word and you are going to know the meaning of the word, bad luck!" Jinx hissed.

"Shana! Can you help us girls here and throw the bouquet?" Fallon suggested, still watching the couple continue to kiss. "SHANA!"

Duke broke the kiss and stared into his wife's dark blue eyes.

"She's lost it," Jaye joked.

"Shana!" Jinx pleaded.

Scarlett waved them off, leaning again to press her lips against his one more time.

"SHANA!" all of the women shouted loudly from the table, causing a roar of laughter in the room.

"You better do what they want or they'll never leave us alone," Duke said as they broke the kiss.

"Orders, orders, orders," Scarlett grumbled with a smile, taking her bouquet from the table and walked around the table. "Alright, I'm ready."

The bridesmaids, dates and even Nurse Smith all rushed in the center of the room, ready to grab the bouquet.

"I'm going to catch it!" Cover Girl called out.

"Shana! Don't send it her way! Or I'll give you Pig PT for weeks!" Beach Head threatened.

Cover Girl smiled at him and gave him the finger, before she stationed herself.

"I can jump higher than you, Court," Jinx stated. "I'll get it!"

"Sorry, girls, but I'm a dancer and I can jump higher than both of you." Fallon smirked.

"Ready?" Scarlett called out, turning and with a strong move, threw the bouquet over her shoulder, then about turned to watch the women raise their arms to catch it, but from nowhere a green object flew and caught the bouquet in mid air.

"POLLY!" the women screeched at the same time, now watching the bird fly to Shipwreck's wheelchair and dropped the flowers on the sailor's lap.

"Hey, Wreck! Looks like you are next to wed! Maybe to a certain nurse!" Gung Ho laughed, causing the entire room to laugh along.

"Gung Ho, go stuff it in—" Shipwreck went to say but was interrupted.

"GET HIM!"

He turned and his eyes almost popped out of his sockets. He started wheeling himself out of the room, at the speed of light, with all the women in tow.

Scarlett giggled, then turned around and waved to Duke, who had a large grin on his face. She smiled, thinking how lucky she was to be with him, and the obstacles they both had to overcome, just to share this moment. Suddenly, another wave of dizziness surrounded her, and her hand flew to her head, trying to shake it away. She took one step forward, before collapsing on the floor.

"SHANA!!!" Duke yelled, jumping out of his seat, and rushing towards his fallen wife.

Jaye rushed over too. "ACE, I WON!!!"

Duke fell to his knees and gathered the women he loved in his arms, patting her face gently, trying to wake her up.

Ace burst into laughter, watching Jaye do a victory dance, around the couple. "Jaye, you really want the prize?"

"How much is it?" Jaye asked, while still dancing.

The other men chuckled. "Are you really sure you want the prize?" Ace asked again. "You have to give me a yes or no."

"It's money. I know cause I bet a hundred. Now give it to me," Jaye said stopping her dance to put her hands on her hips.

"Well, it's not money. It's a gift certificate to the Le Petite Rose, with a date with Nurse Smith," Ace explained watching Jaye's eyes grow wide and everyone in the room laughed.

Doc rushed towards the first sergeant and the counterintelligence agent on the floor. "I thought I was going to use the smelling salt for you, not her." He chuckled, trying to revive the redhead.

Scarlett eyes fluttered opened and she slightly smiled at her husband. "I met the floor again, didn't I?"

"You could say that," Duke said with a slight chuckle.

"You're dead fly boy!" Jaye growled, started going after the pilot.

Scarlett picked up her head, now watching her best friend chase the air pilot. "Looks like I missed something."

"Hey Duke, now that you got her in your arms! Get the garter!" Gung Ho chuckled.

"You don't have to worry about Zombie catching it Dash, cause he's going to be dead, so your sister is safe!!!!!" Jaye yelled as she chased after Ace with murder in her eyes.

Flint chuckled, "Yeah, well at least you're saving Ace from a life in the doghouse and being married to an insane woman everyday, that nags and screams, not to mention—" but his words were cut off.

Jaye looked at him with a look of pure devastation, picked up a piece of cake and threw it at him. She then ran over to the baby carriage and rushed out of the room pushing the carriage. She wanted to get out of there before she started crying but it didn't work.

"That was really nice of you, Dash," Duke said sarcastically.

"I'll go talk to her. Don't worry, she misunderstood again! I was talking about Nancy!" Flint shook his head. "We'll just going to have to kiss and make up."

Everyone watched the warrant officer leave, and burst out laughing.

"Well, I guess there can't be a wedding without a Flint and Jaye argument," Wild Bill stated, causing more laughs.

"Hey Duke, get the garter already!" Ripcord shouted.

Duke grabbed a chair for Scarlett to sit on. "Here honey, have a seat."

"Whoever thought of this, I'm going to hunt down and kill," Scarlett said, taking a seat.

The men started howling.

"Umm, Conrad.. now I'm getting worried, I'm the only woman in here!"

"That's because all the other women besides Allie are chasing after Shipwreck. But Gracie and my mom are in here," Duke said kneeling down in front of her.

"Good, thought everyone left." Scarlett waved at the Falcone women, at the same instant she felt the first sergeant's hands under her wedding dress. "Umm, Con, the other leg." she whispered.

"You sure?" Duke asked teasingly. He felt around on that leg for a second. "Yep, you're right." He went over to the other leg and teasingly pulled the garter down off her leg and without turning around tossed it over his shoulder.

With a swift move, her grabbed her around her waist, hoisted her over his shoulder and headed out of the reception room, waving from behind his shoulder. He walked briskly towards the barracks, ignoring the pleas coming from the sailor, who was still being chased by the mod of eligible women, ignoring the firecrackers that exploded from above their head, creating a magical show, and ignoring the sounds of their hearts pounding wildly, wanting to create a night to remember.


	32. triocha a haon

A few hours later, Scarlett woke up suddenly, feeling a painful sensation on her left shoulder. Raising her hand towards the healed wound, she gently rubbed the shoulder, relaxing it once again. Duke had informed her that the pain would disappear slowly, and he was right.

Her eyes glanced downwards, spotting a familiar black and white stuffed animal on the floor. Rory. A smile spread on her features recalling the entire day in her head. She was married, she was married to Duke, and she was Mrs. Conrad Hauser. Without even glancing at any mirror, she already knew that her face was practically glowing with happiness.

But also some sadness swept in her thoughts. This was the last night she would spend in her old quarters. Tomorrow, they were leaving for the honeymoon and when they returned, she would be moving in with Duke, in his suite. A sigh escaped, thinking back on the memories that she had in the small suite. All the memories returned to her, once again phoenixing from the past. Memories of herself and Jaye, watching a movie, trying to cook, joking, creating trouble, and the hours upon hours spending talking about everything and everyone. More memories surfaced, happy ones, with friends and Duke, and sad ones, from arguments, and watching for the last time her best friend walking out of the door to get married.

The last year, more memories had been created in the suite, memories of her and the first sergeant, who was probably sleeping beside her at that same moment, but not as a boyfriend, not as a fiancé, but as a husband, her life, her soul mate, her world.

A happy content sigh escaped her mouth. She closed her eyes, turning over, reaching for his arm in the darkness and found only air. Her eyes shot open, surprised, seeing his side of the bed, empty. She slowly sat up, wondering if he had been called during the night. Checking the clock, she noticed it was only 0300 hrs. Getting up from the bed, she put on her white silk robe, a gift from Jaye, and walked out towards the living room, to head for the kitchenette for a few aspirins, when she stopped short. There, on the couch, sat the first sergeant, in only his pajama bottoms, holding on to a small square object, a picture. Immediately, she identified the picture of herself, the first sergeant and the newborn baby Faireborn, on the day she had woken from the coma.

"Conrad?" she whispered to him softly, moving closer, and sitting besides him on the couch, touching his arm gently. She worried if it was his blood pressure medicine again. "Is it your stomach?"

"No, babe. I'm fine," Duke told her giving her a slight smile.

Scarlett looked at him carefully, while her hand rubbed his arm gently. "What are you doing up?" she asked, now becoming more alarmed, hoping he hadn't suffered any aftermath from her own Serpentor attack.

He didn't answer her, and his body slightly stiffened, but not from a nightmare, no, from a dream, a vision in his mind that would never be, a family. His crystal blue eyes glanced downwards once again to the picture of the three of them. The image resembling what in his heart, he always wanted, a family, someone to be there, when he returned home from work, someone to scream out Daddy, and someone to share that love with, Scarlett.

"Conrad?" Scarlett called his name, again. "What's wrong?"

It was true, women did have sixth sense, and in this case Joe women probably had double of it. He felt her head, lean on his shoulder and the gentle touch of her hand on his arm, gently rubbing it with her delicate fingers, sending small warm tremors down his spine.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't want children?" he asked, sounding very distant, very sad.

She was taken aback from his question. "It's just right now... with everything..." but her voice trailed, watching his face change.

He stared at her, hard. Everything? What did she mean by everything? He recalled so many times, she had mentioned, "I'm never getting pregnant", or "I'm never going through that." or even, "This body is not getting pregnant, Hauser." The signs were there, and he thought she was only joking, but was she?

"Everything? Just what the hell do you mean by everything?!" Duke asked angrily.

Scarlett flinched by his tone of voice, and her hand dropped from his arm, landing on couch's soft cushion. "I was talking about with everything happening lately."

"Do you mean us falling in love and getting married?"

"No!" Scarlett said instantly. "I love you, and getting married to you is the best thing that ever happened to me."

"But you just don't want to have children with me. Is that it?" Duke asked standing up.

"No, that's—" Scarlett tried to say, but was cut off by his anger.

"All this time I thought you were joking when Allie was pregnant but you weren't, were you?!"

"Now, wait a second!" Scarlett bolted up from the couch. "I saw what Allie had to go through with the pregnancy, didn't I?" she snapped. "And tell me why you been so obsessed with her pregnancy? All these past months, we haven't had a conversation without mentioning her name!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GETTING AT SHANA!!!" Duke yelled at her.

"You know what I mean!" she yelled back. "Does this sound familiar? 'Dash, does she always eat these crazy mixtures?' or how about this, 'I think I'm going to be sick,' or even this, 'she's in a rare form now.'"

She could see his face start to change color, turning bright red with anger, and she knew that she had just crossed the line. But it had to be done, it was bottled up all these months inside her, all this time.

"YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF NERVE, RED!!!" Duke yelled. "ALL I WAS DOING WAS HAVING A CONVERSATION WITH A FRIEND OR FRIENDS ABOUT SOME OF THE THINGS GOING ON, JUST LIKE YOU HAVE!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!! THE WHOLE TIME SHE WAS PREGNANT I WAS IMAGINING IT WAS YOU INSTEAD OF HER AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET!!! MY NEW WIFE ACCUSING ME OF ADULTRY BEFORE WE WERE EVEN MARRIED AND WITH THE WIFE OF MY BEST FRIEND!!!!!"

Scarlett became stunned at what he just yelled at her, his anger had even surpassed any other anger level she ever seen in him. She had to calm him down, his blood pressure might go through the roof. She stood silent for a moment, staring him, shocked. Was that what he thought she meant? She closed her eyes, and sat slowly down on the couch.

She looked up at his heavy breathing and nostril flaring features, and for once in her life, she was scared of him. "Stop,... just stop yelling," she pleaded. "I didn't mean the way it came out."

"Then how the hell did you mean it, Shana?!!!"

"Forget I mentioned it." Scarlett stood up from the couch and walked passed him to head towards the kitchen, but was stopped by his tight grip on her left arm. She swallowed the pain shooting down it, and turned to face him. "I know, I know. Won't work this time, Red."

"What did you mean by it?" Duke asked again looking at her, his eyes showed his anger but also showed how deeply hurt he was.

"Because, you've been placing me in Allie's shoes, Conrad. I'm not Allie, I'm not Lady Jaye," Scarlett said to him softly, then looked at him again. "Have you heard yourself sometimes? Stop acting like your hormonal crazed friend of yours, or in one or two years, you'll be in the same condition as Allie."

"I never placed you in her shoes cause you're not her!" Duke said in frustration. "Is it so bad that I want what they have?"

"What, you want the arguments? The constant amount of yelling? Wait, we already have that right now!" Scarlett's voice became an octave higher.

She jerked away from his hold, watching his face becoming once again red like a hot iron.

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it!!!" Duke said with a growl. "I want a family. Is that so bloody much to ask? Wait, I'm talking to you, so I guess it is!!!"

"So everything comes back to me!" Scarlett snapped. "Of course! Why not! Blame the redhead!" She raised her hands in the air, ignoring the pain in her left shoulder, pushing it away, then stared at him, ice cold. "Right now, it is bloody much to ask! I—"

Her words were not finished, from his own voice that filled the air, causing even the sleeping tarantula to hide from the vibrating walls.

"You are one of the most selfish people I ever met!!!" Duke yelled. "I've given you everything I could, and the one thing I ask that only you can give me, you refuse." The last sentence was not angry but filled with intense pain and longing.

His words stung like poison, and her mouth opened wide. "The most selfish person you ever met?" Scarlett seethed, repeating his exact words. "So, if I don't do what you want, what would be the ultimatum? That you will leave? Just like you almost left down in Atlanta!"

She took two steps forward, glaring at him. "I'm your wife! Not some insubordinate under your command! You can't just say to me drop and give me fifty babies. NOW!" she screamed. "I can't do that! If you want a baby right this second, then go to Synthoid Babies R Us and get one!"

His face became redder, redder than it had ever been in months, and the vein on his forehead pulsed madly, with each breath that he took. His hands turned to fist, trembling, he closed his eyes, and from his mouth escaped the most aggravated sound that could make a spine shiver from head to toe. He grabbed the lamp, next to the table and threw it to the wall, breaking it in pieces.

Scarlett's eyes widened with fear. Something was wrong, and she knew that she just crossed the line. She slowly took two steps back, afraid, watching him fall to his knees, and close his eyes. Part of her wanted to run to him, holding him, apologizing with all her heart, and part of her wanted to run from him, letting him get his anger under control, and then maybe, heal the wound.

"Con," Scarlett said softly, her hand touching her stomach, which felt like it had a Cobra Hiss tank rolling inside. "My heart can't take this every time something goes wrong, you yell or get angry and threaten. Maybe we both want different things right now, maybe—" her voice trailed.

"Maybe what?" Duke asked, glaring at her. "What are you getting at, Red? It's crystal clear, you don't want to have a child with me, and after all that I went through for you!"

"I didn't ask you to! I told you, it was my battle!" Scarlett yelled.

"But that is what someone does when they are in love!" Duke yelled back. "But no, I forgot who I was talking too, Miss Selfish!"

"Fine! Call me selfish! Do whatever you want! I won't stop you. If you want to leave, then go ahead! Do it. I'm not going to ask you to stay. Does that sound selfish to you?" Scarlett said, breathing quicker. "I told you I can't with everything—"

"Again with the everything!" Duke interrupted.

Scarlett's stomach jerked, feeling sick, and with an about turn, ran into the bathroom. She clutched her stomach, holding it tight, and trying to catch her breath. She glanced up to look at herself in the mirror, and her eyes widened at her pale looking self staring back. She closed her eyes, shutting in the tears that wanted to escape. She had to talk to him, make him understand, it was the only way, to save them both.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she walked into the living area. "Conrad, we need to—" her words were stopped short, finding the room empty. Her eyes traveled to the door, her heart heavy. He probably had done what he wanted to do, leave.

Her eyes traveled down to the floor, finding the picture of the three of them, and quickly bent down to pick it up. She glanced at it, looking down at their faces, holding the newborn in their arms. Even though they looked both looked like disasters, they both looked happy. Tears started to roll slowly down her cheeks. He didn't understand, he didn't let her explain herself. He jumped to conclusions, as always. Would he always do that? Would he always be angry and threaten, if she couldn't give him what he wanted that exact moment?

She closed her eyes, holding the picture to her chest, tears streaming down her cheeks, and her soft cries filled the room. Maybe it was best for them to go their separate ways. She kept hurting him, and her heart couldn't handle that again. She loved him, more than life itself, but if this is what he wanted, then she would let him go. Her nightmare had come true, losing him forever.

A shiny object caught her eyes towards her left, her crossbow! Siobhan had returned it to her before the wedding. Picking up the faithful weapon in her hands, she strode quickly out the door.

Fifteen minutes later, the first sergeant walked out of the bedroom, and headed towards the bathroom. "Shana, come out, we need to talk." Nothing. No answer. He growled and turned the knob, opening the door wide, and found the room, empty. He rushed to the living room, and noticed the crossbow missing. "Blast! Not again!"

Duke rushed out of the door and headed straight for the training room. He burst in, his face filled with anger, hurt and fear. His eyes roamed around, but found the room empty! He closed his eyes, praying she didn't take the Sky Striker. Opening them once again, he spotted something on the floor. Quickly stepping towards the fallen object, he immediately identified her crossbow, and something else. Next to the weapon, lay the picture of them with Daniel.

Panic arose in him, and he ran out of the training room at top speed. He headed for the hangars, and breathed a sigh of relief, finding her Striker in its place. Turning, he headed straight for Flint's and Jaye's apartment, hoping she had gone there. He raced up the stairs, and almost collided with Ace, Alpine and Bazooka, who were still in party mode.

"Hey Duke! Playing hide and seek with your wife?" Ace called out to him, laughing along with the other two Joes.

Duke ignored them, running straight to the Faireborn quarters and banging on the door. Nothing, no answer. He began to bang harder on the door.

"I'm coming...I'm coming!!!" Jaye yelled. "Geez, keep your shirt on!!!" She opened the door wearing a red silk robe. She gave Duke an even stare. "What's the matter, need directions?" she teased.

"No, is—." Duke started but was cut off by another person.

"Hey, Al, " Flint strolled out of the bedroom, wearing nothing at all, and walked into the living room. "Where is the whip cream?" he asked, heading for the kitchen when he spotted the first sergeant. "Hey, Conrad, don't tell me we are under attack!"

"Hey...I...ummm..." Duke stammered.

Jaye turned and looked at Flint and didn't seem to faze her that he was in his birthday suit.

The warrant officer became alarmed, now watching his best friend's face pale. "Conrad, what's wrong?"

Duke looked away, embarrassed a little. "Have you seen Shana?"

"You mean you lost her?" Jaye asked.

"Don't tell me her nightmares are back! I thought you got rid of them?" Flint asked.

"We...umm... had a fight," Duke said sheepishly.

Jaye kicked Duke in the shin.

"Oww...what the hell was that for?!" Duke asked angrily, fixing her with a glare as he rubbed his shin.

"For being an idiot and fighting with her on your wedding night, dumb ass!!!" Jaye growled.

"What on Earth would cause you to fight on a wedding night?" Flint asked confused.

"We had a fight about her not wanting to have any kids..." Duke started, only to be knocked down on his rump by the Scottish woman. "What was that for now?"

"You are so stupid sometimes, Conrad. You should never bring up the baby talk on your wedding night. Dorkwad!!!" Jaye grumbled.

"Why would you two fight over kids? You both are great with Daniel," Flint said, helping up his best friend from the floor.

"Jaye said at the wedding that she didn't want to have any kids," Duke answered. Jaye started to smack his arm over and over again. "Damn it, Allie."

"I was only kidding you moron!!!!" Jaye hollered.

"Allie, stop hitting him. Shana can finish the job. Right now we have to find her," Flint suggested heading for the door. He turned and stared at them, "Well, aren't you coming?"

"Well for one you are not properly dressed," Jaye said dismissively as if it really didn't faze her.

"And doesn't someone have to stay with Danny?" Duke asked.

"What do you mean I'm—" Flint glanced down and gasped. "Allie! Why didn't you tell me!" He dashed into the bedroom. "Conrad! Go find Shana! That's an order!"

"Why should I tell you darling when you are being recorded by the security camera that faces our door?" Jaye asked as if she were just talking about the weather. She leaned against the door jam while checking her finger nails.

"I'm going to put anyone in the brig if a tape surfaces!" Flint growled.

"No you won't, cause you are very proud of your manly body," Jaye pointed out.

"Where should I look for Shana?" Duke interrupted, wanting help.

Jaye turned Duke around and shoved him towards his old quarters where the O'Hara's were staying. "How about trying her father, Doofus."

"I agree with Allie. She must had gone there, otherwise, we will sound the alarm." Flint nodded, coming out of the bedroom, now wearing boxers, and put an arm around his wife. "You better go, kiss and make up."

"I'm going...I'm going. You two go enjoy your night," Duke said as he headed down the hall. "I'm sorry I disturbed you."

"Good luck, old buddy!" Flint called out, watching him start heading for his old quarters, then his eyes widened, watching his wife run and kick the first sergeant's rear, then head back to their quarters and tackled him through the door.

Duke rubbed where Jaye's foot met his body, and walked towards his quarters, knocking on the door.

Frank O'Hara answered the door. His eyes narrowed, finding the first sergeant, but not surprised. "What do you want? Didn't you cause enough damage?"

"Who is it?" Brian called out from the couch.

"A soon to be in tiny pieces brother-in-law," Frank called over his shoulder, continuing to stare at the field commander with a deadly glare.

"Conrad, what did you do to her?" Shawn asked, stepping close to his brother. "I've never seen Shana this upset."

"This is between her and I. So please, just let me see her, so I can fix this," Duke said.

"I doubt she even wants to see you," Frank retorted, angrily.

"Where's your father then?"

"He's trying to calm her down. That is where he is!" Frank replied.

"Frank, let him in," Shawn said. He then turned to Duke. "They're in the bedroom."

The brothers stepped aside to let the first sergeant in the living room. Duke noticed that the door to the bedroom was closed.

Frank stepped next to him. "You do anything else to hurt her, and I will guarantee a spot next to Ian and Danny! Got it?"

Duke turned and looked at Frank. "Look, she's my wife, and this is our business, so please back off." He knocked on the bedroom door.

Frank grabbed the first sergeant and stared hard at his features. "Look, she's my sister, and it is my business."

"Frank, let him go. He loves her," Brian said from the couch. "Otherwise he wouldn't be here."

"I know he does. I just hate seeing her this way. Please fix it," Frank said to the first sergeant.

"Why do you think I'm here. Come on, I just got a lecture from her best friend. I don't need another one. I need to get in there now because I don't want her to hurt any longer than she already is," Duke said, almost pleading.

The three brothers nodded, letting him turn towards the bedroom

Duke slightly opened the door to his bedroom, spotting his redhead on the bed, on her side, curled in a small ball, and her face, red, matching the scarlet locks and scarlet eyes, filled with tears. He watched from the doorway, her father sitting at the edge of the bed, speaking to her in soft tones, trying to comfort his daughter. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door wider, causing both the O'Hara's in the room, to turn their heads towards the sound, and finding him there.

Scarlett's eyes widened, then quickly grabbed the comforter, pulling it over her head, burying herself completely underneath it, staying silent.

From the doorway, he watched the figure under the comforter shake, and he prayed that it wasn't from fear. He bravely took two steps into the room, hoping that his father-in-law would not jump from his position, and tear him to pieces.

Patrick O'Hara gently touched his daughter's back, rubbing it, comforting her from becoming more upset, trying to ease her sorrow. His silver blue eyes stared deep into the first sergeant's crystal ones.

"She won't tell me what's wrong," Patrick said, his voice filled with worry. "Talk to her." He stood up from the bed, walked over to the field commander and patted his shoulder. "I'll make some tea, for both of you."

Duke watched his father-in-law leave the room, and then slowly turned towards the lump on his bed, covered entirely with his comforter, barely moving. He took a few more steps forward, and slowly lowered himself on the edge of the bed, close to where her legs curved. "Shana?"

Nothing. He sighed. Taking a deep breath, he crawled on the bed, laying behind her, close, inches away. His hand slowly rose, and touched her back, feeling the tremors from her body. His finger gently began to poke her, a game they played, but his eyes grew sadder, noticing she didn't even respond to that. He heard her soft sobbing, and his heart almost ripped in two. Becoming braver, he touched her shoulder, when a painful cry came from underneath the covers, and her body slightly jerked up. He cursed under his breath for forgetting the injury. Again, his hand roamed and slowly lowered itself to touch her head, slowly stroking it.

"Shana...baby, please talk to me," Duke quietly begged.

He felt her entire body stiffen, and realized it was from what he had just called her. He mentally kicked himself once again. What a foolish man he was. His hand slowly rose at the edge of the comforter, trying to uncover her head, but from her tight hold of the comforter, she was not going to let him do that.

"Honey...please...I'm so sorry. I'm a stupid idiot," Duke said apologetically and once again tugged on the comforter.

Again, he felt her tug back, and realized this would be harder than he thought. A sound came from the doorway and turned to see Patrick O'Hara enter the room with a tray and two cups of tea, who nodded towards the first sergeant before walking over towards the lump on the bed.

Patrick set the tray on the nightstand, and peeked under the covers. "Shana, talk to him." he whispered to his daughter, and gently kissed her on the forehead. Standing back up, he headed towards the door, but turned and sent a signal towards his son-in-law. One of his hands flat, the other going under the flat, insinuating for him to go under the covers.

Duke nodded, then watched the older O'Hara leave the room. He had to try to make this right, his marriage depended on it, his world depended on it. Moving his legs upwards, he quickly put them under the comforter, and covered his own head with the soft fabric. His eyes traveled next to him, to the woman he loved, and her long red hair, staring back at him. Bravely, he inched closer, his eyes never leaving her trembling form, and slowly reached over, touching her the thick locks, stroking them.

"Please, talk to me sweetie. I know we can get over this." He inched even closer to her.

Her voice was soft, shaky. "Why? So we can start yelling again?"

"I don't want to yell anymore. I hate it when we fight. I don't want to fight. Look, this is all my fault."

"I hate it when we fight too, and it's my fault too. I hurt you... again," Scarlett replied with a soft sniffle, still staying in the same spot, not moving.

Duke took a chance and moved up right behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "And I hurt you, again."

Scarlett slowly nodded, allowing his arm around her waist, making her feel secure. She carefully turned around, his face meeting her teary one. She leaned closer, putting her head on his shoulder, sobbing softly.

"Shhh..." Duke stroked her back. "Don't cry, my love. It'll all be all right."

She rose her head and looked up at his face, filled with hope. "Will it?"

He smiled down at her. "Of course it will."

Scarlett leaned back on his shoulder, another tear trailing down her cheek. "Conrad, I do want kids, more than anything," she whispered.

"You do?!" Duke asked excitedly.

Scarlett moved her head slowly towards his bare chest, and at the same moment wrapped her own arm around his waist. Her whole body continuing to tremble. She nodded slowly with closed eyes. "Yes, I do."

"Oh baby...you just made me the happiest man on the face of the earth!" Duke exclaimed and kissed her forehead.

Scarlett stiffened again, slowly trying to pull away from him. "You didn't let me explain myself before."

"I'm sorry. Go ahead. I'm listening."

"Conrad, nothing will please me then giving you a child right now, but... but I can't." Scarlett closed her eyes, resting her head away from him.

"I know you can't right this minute," Duke said trying to pull her to him once again.

"No, Conrad, not only this minute, but maybe not for a long time," Scarlett replied, sensing now his own body stiffen.

"Wha...what are you talking about?" Duke asked feeling a sense of dread wash over him.

"I'm not ready for a baby," Scarlett said softly, ignoring the sadness in his eyes. "I don't think I can handle being pregnant and having a baby so soon, after my nightmares, and this wound."

She rose her head again, staring into his crystal eyes. "I need to be healed, and it is going to take time, and I don't know how long. I want to be healthy to have the baby." Tears started running down her cheeks once again. "I hope you understand, I hope you are not mad."

He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "I understand. I admit I'm a little sad not to be having one soon but I want you to be healthy too so you have the best chance of having a healthy pregnancy."

Tears streamed down, holding him close, relieved that he was not angry for them not having a child so soon, and in her heart she wished that she could had given him that special wish. She felt his soft lips on her forehead, and his strong arms around her head and waist. She trembled, continuing to shake, not being able to stop it.

A sound came from close by, and they both knew it was the door to the bedroom opening.

Patrick O'Hara's voice entered the room. "Seems like they are still under the covers."

Scarlett and Duke looked at each other, staying quiet, exchanging confused looks, but it seemed that Patrick was on the phone with someone.

"Yes, I can see both lumps on the bed, still under the covers," he spoke in the phone. "What?"

Then there was a moment of silence.

"Are they moving up and down?"

The first sergeant's eyes widened, and he held the redhead tighter. What the blue blazes was going on?

"Well, from what I can see, the comforter is moving up and down slowly, so, yes, they are breathing," then another moment of silence, "What! No, I don't think they are doing _that_!"

Scarlett's mouth dropped, stunned, surprised what her father just said to the other person on the line. Whoever it was, she was going to kill them!

"Alison, I know what I see. I think they're sleeping. They didn't touch the tea either. I'm going to take the boys and sleep in Shana's suite. I'll let them sleep here for the night, they need it."

Duke signaled to Scarlett to stay quiet.

They heard the door close shut, and they breathed a sigh of relief.

Duke burst with almost hysterical laughter. "Oh man...leave it to her...to ask your...father that!!!!!"

Scarlett stayed quiet, still in shock. She slowly said, "I can't believe my father actually walked in here to check that!"

Duke was still laughing. "Make you feel...like you're...back in...high school?"

"With this unit, did we leave high school?"

"Yes. But I think we all regressed back to that time."

She nodded, becoming once again quiet, feeling his arms around her body, making her feel secure, safe. But her mind whirled, will he anger return again? Will he leave? She felt her stomach once again jerk upside down, shaking her body once again.

"Baby...what's the matter?" Duke asked in concern.

Scarlett pulled from his embrace, and turned around once again, away from his face, his eyes. "Why did you leave?" she asked timidly.

"I didn't leave honey, you did."

"I went back to the living room and you were gone... I found the picture on the floor, and ... thought you left," Scarlett said in a small voice.

"I went into the bedroom to cool down. When I came back out you were gone."

Scarlett turned around once again to face him. "I'm sorry I got you angry."

"And I'm so sorry I got angry at you and hurt you. Please forgive me?" He wrapped his arm around her waist once again and pulled her close to him.

She wrapped her arm around his neck, holding him tight, and once again tears streamed down, uncontrolled.

He stroked her back. "Oh baby...please don't cry."

The tears continued and her soft sobs filled the room, her body trembled against his, shaking from what she had to tell him. "Con—" she couldn't even finish his name, burying her face on his bare chest.

"Honey...what is it? What's wrong?"

Scarlett slowly rose her head, to look into his worried face. "I'm scared. I'm so scared." She closed her eyes, shutting them tight. "I think the nightmares are returning." More tears shed from her eyes, non-stopping, hating every word coming out of her mouth.

"Why do you think that?" Duke asked, trying not to panic.

"My...my... sleeping patterns came back," Scarlett answered, watching his eyes grow wide. "You found me sleeping from one yesterday."

His eyes grew wide, recalling when he had gone to her suite to pick her up for the party and found her asleep in Jaye's old bedroom.

"Oh honey...that was probably from all the stress this wedding has put us through."

"I... I... hope you're right," Scarlett said softly, still afraid of a relapse of the past two years.

"Honey...I'm here and I'm not leaving so I'll help you through all of them. I promise."

Scarlett held him tighter, never letting go. "I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"And I love you," he said kissing the top of her head. "Now let's get some sleep we have a busy day of traveling tomorrow."

She snuggled closer to him, feeling his breath against her hair, breathing steady like a tempo. Her head leaned on his chest, listening to his beating heart, beating to the same rhythm to hers. then her eyes glanced downwards. "Conrad, you broke one of your promises."

"What do you mean?"

"You said, no pants in bed." Scarlett giggled, grabbing his string from the pajama bottoms and tugging them upwards. "And you're wearing pants in bed."

Duke laughed. "Well you're wearing your robe."

"True, but you didn't say anything on not wearing a robe in bed." Scarlett smiled at him. "Why? you want to wear my robe? Allie got it from Victoria Secret."

"Nope, it looks better on you. But it would look even better on the floor," Duke said with a sultry look.

"Sorry, that can't happen." Scarlett smirked at him, feeling his hand roam on her back, sending a warm tremor down her spine. "Because a certain Scottish woman may kick your rear, if she finds out the silk robe was thrown to the ground."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt me," Duke teased.

"Are you telling me to lie to my best friend, Mr. Hauser?" Scarlett teased back, trailing her arm around his neck, playing with the ends of his blond hair.

"No, I'm asking you to just not tell her," Duke said running his hand threw her long trusses.

"Is that an order?" Scarlett asked, gently, now feeling his lips on her cheek, slowly trailing downwards.

"Just...a...request," Duke said, kissing lower and lower between each word.


	33. triocha a dó

Three weeks later, the Hausers returned from their adventure-filled honeymoon. The entire team had gotten together to surprise the couple with a cruise to Ireland and a week's stay in Dublin. The first two days were spent enjoying each other's company in the first class suite, and the days after that, they kept each other company, no thanks to Shipwreck's "Make sure you eat the Midnight Seafood Buffet, its to die for!" And to die for it was, Duke's stomach still rolled from the bad shrimp. But they did not mind staying in the cabin for most of the trip, taking care of the other and spending most time alone, together.

Returning back to the base, the newlyweds officially moved into the first sergeant's suite. But also discovered that the other married couple on the base had moved! Flint surprised Jaye by purchasing a Victorian style home forty minutes away from the base, and even hired a nanny for Daniel, someone named Nurse Smith. Flint drove to the base and back everyday, while Jaye was still on medical leave for a few more weeks.

But today, the four best friends would get together for an afternoon of fun, well, fun for the men because of the baseball game. But the women would be probably updating everything with the other, for as far as the men were concerned, the women had entertainment.

Duke whistled heading back to his quarters, after a short update meeting with Hawk and Beach Head, he couldn't wait to enter the suite and see his wife. His heart pulsed quicker, just thinking of the redhead waiting for him in his quarters. Opening the door, he walked into the living area, only to stop short, finding her on the couch, sleeping, in her uniform, and her crossbow nearby.

He took two quick steps and was quickly by her side. Slowly, he sat down next to her sleeping form. Several times, he had found her sleeping during odd hours and prayed that the nightmares had not returned. His face turned into a frown, realizing that she was in her uniform, and knew that she had gone to her instructing sessions, which she was not supposed to go to until she obtained Doc's approval.

A small fuzzy object caught his attention on her shoulder. He shook his head at the sleeping tarantula, keeping her owner company. Coffee did not stir, but when the first sergeant tried to gather the spider in his hand, and return back to the cage, Coffee rose on four legs, ready to bite.

Duke growled under his breath, that spider hated him. It was probably from all the times that he chased the darn thing when it escaped. He glanced downwards to see her head move back and forth, and his heart skipped a beat.

He gently touched her stomach. "Shana baby... come on, wake up."

Scarlett's eyes slowly fluttered open, finding him sitting close to her. "Hi, how was the meeting?"

"It was fine." He looked her over. "Did you to go your training classes?"

She glanced down at her uniform. "Umm..." then looked at his face, "Busted, huh?"

"Yeah, I would say that," Duke said. "You better put Coffee away. She doesn't like me very much."

The spider moved around the redhead's shoulder, as if she knew that the first sergeant shared the same thought.

"Well, I don't blame her. How many times did a certain blond field commander, who shall remain nameless, say to the poor creature that he was going to squish her?" Scarlett replied.

"Well then, she should stay in her bloody cage."

"She's smart, she can escape the cage. Guess she took after her mother," Scarlett replied, glancing at him once again, seeing his frown. "Are you angry I went to training?"

"I wish you would have waited until you saw Doc tomorrow and he cleared you."

"I know, but Jinx called panicking with the new Greenshirts coming in for their first session, so I just couldn't just sit here and knit, now could I?" she said, slowly rising to her elbows.

"You could have called Snake Eyes or Quick Kick," Duke pointed out.

"Umm, yeah, I guess I could of, but then again, I couldn't check out the new stud muffins," Scarlett teased him.

"Oh, so now I know what you ladies do when you're there. You rate the men. Typical."

Scarlett giggled. "Oh, like you men don't gawk at the new Greenshirt women? Shipwreck already went to the Infirmary twice today from making a pass at one of them."

"Well, that's different. We are men."

She punched him on the arm. "Well, one of them actually asked me out."

"And did you tell him that you were taken by the dashing field commander?" he asked as he rubbed his arm.

"Actually no. Jinx told him I'm Duke's wife, and the poor guy high tailed it out of the room, like a Wolverine was on his heels," Scarlett snickered, then yawned.

Duke looked at her concerned. "Maybe we should call and see if Doc has your test results back yet."

"I already did, they were inconclusive, so tomorrow I have a nice date with a needle." Scarlett sat up and leaned on his shoulder.

"I'll go with you then," he said kissing the top of her head.

Scarlett nodded, slowly, feeling her eyelids heavy once again. She swallowed the yawn. She felt Coffee's soft legs crawling towards the first sergeant, and knew this could be a funny or dangerous moment, for the spider, not for Duke. "Con."

"What?"

"Co—" Scarlett went to explain, but was cut off by the first sergeant's surprised gasp.

"Oh God!" Duke gasped. "Shana, get your thing!"

"I think she likes you," Scarlett giggled, now watching the tarantula moving towards her husband's neck.

"She's not going to bite me. Is she?"

"I don't know, she may give you a little love bite."

"Get it off me!" Duke growled, not moving. "We need to get going to Dash and Allie's."

"I... I thought they were coming here," Scarlett said alarmed.

He grinned at her. "Just checking your memory, darling. Yes, they're coming here and they will be here soon."

"Just for that little thing, you can take Coffee off of your shoulder, yourself!" Scarlett snapped, not amused by his joking. "I'm going to take a shower and get ready." She jumped off the couch and headed for the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Duke shook his head, and mentally kicked himself. He shouldn't have teased her, making her relive what the nightmares had done. He raised his hand to grab the tarantula, but the spider had other plans and crawled up on top of his head. Giving up, he headed to the kitchen, and started to make the salad for the dinner. At least he could score some apology points there!

Ten minutes later, he emerged out of the kitchen, satisfied. He glanced at the bedroom door, and saw that it was still shut, but heard the sound of the blow-dryer. He walked over to the dinning area and set the table for the four of them.

He glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost time for their guests to arrive. He ran to the kitchen, grabbed the snacks and beer for the baseball game, and set them on the coffee table.

The bedroom door opened, and the redhead walked out, dressed in a blue sundress. "Are you staying in your uniform? Scarlett asked.

"No, I was going to change but your pet decided she wanted to stay on my head," Duke said pointing at the brown spot on his blond hair.

"Hope she doesn't lay any of eggs up there," Scarlett joked. "Hmm, maybe she likes that little bald spot you have... now what you call it? Sex machine radar?"

"It is a solar panel for my sex machine," Duke grumbled. "Please get her off there?"

"Baby." Scarlett shook her head with a teasing smile. Then tip toed to get her tarantula off the first sergeant's head. "Come on Coffee, your father doesn't like you much, does he?"

"I like her just fine as long as she doesn't try to bite me," Duke grumbled, heading for the bedroom, went in and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a Cardinals jersey.

"I put Coffee back in her cage," Scarlett called out from the kitchen. "What time are they coming?"

Duke walked into the kitchen, looking all sporty. "They should be here any minute." He walked up behind her, pinned her from behind against the counter and kissed the back of her neck.

"Mmm, too bad, we don't have time for any home runs," Scarlett teased, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. "And you put on my favorite cologne too."

"Well, I thought you and I could have our own little party tonight after they leave," he said then claimed her lips with his.

Scarlett felt lightheaded, feeling his soft lips teasing hers, and finally, what it seemed as if time had frozen for hours, their lips parted. "You do know how to send a girl out of the ballpark."

The doorbell rang, followed by a thundering banging on the door.

"Looks like someone is impatient to see us," she said, still in his embrace.

"I guess I should go open the door." He kissed her again. More loud banging could be heard. He broke the kiss. "Alright, alright I'm coming!" He shouted and walked towards the door. "Keep your shirt on!!!"

Scarlett followed him, watching him open the door, and one excited looking Jaye dashed inside. "Hi! " she greeted hugging her best friend.

"Oh Shana, I've missed you!!!" Jaye exclaimed. "Dash forbids me from coming near the base except for my appointments with Doc."

"What! Why?" Scarlett asked, still holding her friend, then sent the warrant officer, who was walking in, an icy stare.

"Shana, don't listen to her, she's lying! She was here all day two days ago in the pool with Courtney and Keiko!" Flint said, carrying the baby carrier inside.

Daniel stirred in the blue baby carrier. Both Hauser's noticed the little warrant officer beret on the baby's head.

"Okay, I'm not going to even ask where you got that!" Scarlett said, shaking her head.

"Trust me, it took me a while, but I found one." Flint grinned, heading for the couch with the carrier.

"He special ordered it," Jaye said as she sat down the diaper bag. "I pumped some milk so you can feed him later if you want. But I need to put it in the fridge."

"I set up the playpen you two left here in the bedroom for Danny if you need it," Duke told Flint.

"I would love to feed him!" Scarlett said, excitedly, watching Duke's face brighten. "Allie! He's grown! I hope the stuff I purchased for him will fit."

Flint bent down and unbuckled the little boy from the carrier. "Up, we go Danny." He held the baby in his arms. "Alright, want to go say hello to your Uncle Con?"

Duke took the baby and doted on him. "Uncle Con and Aunt Shana brought you back some presents."

Jaye followed Scarlett into the kitchen.

Scarlett walked over to the stove, and checked the chicken with potatoes, then double checked the steamed vegetables. "Want something to drink, before the men drink most of the beer in the house?"

They already started to hear the television blaring in the living room, and the two high command talking about the game.

"I brought some tea and juice. No beer for me," Jaye said. "So you feeling any better? When I talked to you a few days ago, you said you were sick."

"Both Conrad and I were up to our necks being sick, no thanks to Shipwreck and his you got to eat the midnight shrimp!" Scarlett shook her head. "I only had one, but it did a number on me." She walked over to the cupboard and took out two glasses. "I think juice for now, sound good?" Taking the glasses in her hands, she noticed the left one shake from her grasp.

"Shana?" Jaye asked and walked over to her.

"Huh?" Scarlett glanced at her friend, putting down the glasses on the counter. "I've got apple juice if you want some of that."

Jaye touched her friend's hand. "Why were you shaking?"

Scarlett pulled her hand away, touching it gently with the other. "It's from the injury I guess. I'm going to Doc's tomorrow, so he'll find out what's wrong."

She walked quickly to the refrigerator, grabbed two beers for the men, and the apple juice for both of them and then rushed back to the counter and poured the juice in the glasses. Putting everything on the tray, she smiled. "Come on, goodness knows what those two have taught Danny by now."

"You mean like sitting on the couch and scratching themselves?" Jaye joked.

Scarlett burst out laughing, walking out of the kitchen and heading for the men. She set the tray on the coffee table, and handed Flint his beer. "Here, Dash."

"What's so funny?" Flint asked, taking the bottle in his hand.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Scarlett giggled, walked towards where Duke sat with the baby. "Here, I'll take him, so you can enjoy the game."

"Oh, he's watching the game along with us," Duke said with a smirk.

"Baby hog. First you take my little girl, and now my godson," Scarlett teased.

Flint choked on his beer. "Little girl!"

"Shana, what are you talking about?" Jaye asked confused.

"I'm talking about my little girl, who apparently loves her father, because she is sitting on him, as we speak." Scarlett smirked towards the first sergeant.

Duke jerked. "Put the bloody thing away!!!"

Jaye burst out laughing.

Flint started laughing, holding on to his stomach. "Oh man, where is she?"

Scarlett leaned closer to the first sergeant, "Sure, you want me to put her back up on your sex machine?"

"SHANA!!!" Duke exclaimed.

Jaye took the baby from the first sergeant.

"Hmm?" Scarlett looked innocent, watching the covert operative agent hold the baby, in her arms.

"Allie, want me to hold him?" Flint asked his wife.

"No, I'm fine," Jaye said in a flat tone.

"Where is that blasted thing, Red?" Duke asked.

"I don't see her now, she probably crawled away," Scarlett said, looking on his back.

"I know where she is," Flint said, standing up.

"Where?" They all asked.

"On my head!" the warrant officer announced, causing laughter.

Scarlett got up from the couch, walked over to Flint, and took the tarantula in her hands. "Why are you people scared of her?" she asked, shaking her head, sitting back down next to the first sergeant

"Because she's a big hairy gross thing," Jaye said sitting down in the recliner with the baby.

"No, she's not. She's cute," Scarlett said, defending her beloved pet.

"Conrad, can I ask you a question?" Flint asked, sitting back down on the couch.

"Sure," Duke said as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Is the world coming to an end because Scarlett now loves spiders?" Flint said seriously.

"Excuse me?" Scarlett hissed, trying to lean over her husband and choke the warrant officer with her hands.

"Allow me," Jaye said and reached over and knocked the beret off her husband's head.

"Hey!" Flint said in shock, then took his beret, stuck his tongue out at both women and drank the rest of his beer.

"Thank you, Allie," Scarlett said, setting back on the pillow, feeling her husband's arm around her shoulder. She leaned on his shoulder, feeling extremely tired, and knew that she shouldn't have gone to the training sessions, maybe Duke was right about that. She felt her eye lids becoming heavy once again.

The sounds of the television cheers became phased out from the background.

"Duke, I think you wore her out," Jaye teased Duke.

"What?" Duke asked, then looked over at his wife. He gently shook her. "Hey, babe, wake up."

"Hmm?" Scarlett rose her head from his shoulder. "Who's winning?"

"The game hasn't even started yet," Duke teased.

"Oh, sorry," Scarlett replied softy. "Go Jets."

Flint shook his head. "Um, Shana, Jets are a football team, not a baseball team."

Jaye laughed hard.

"Now, what's so funny?" Scarlett shook her head, becoming more alert. She stood up from the couch. "I'll go check the food, will be back shortly."

Flint chuckled watching the redhead walk towards the kitchen. "Looks like Coffee went with her mama." He pointed to the spider, who was sitting on the counterintelligence agent's head.

Jaye handed the baby to Flint. "I'll go help, Red."

"Alright, did you bring Daniel his baba?" Flint asked, towards his wife.

"Let me go warm one up," Jaye said, going to the kitchen and warmed up bottle for the baby. After she was done with that, she went over to the diaper bag, and pulled out a receiving blanket that the baby liked to hold while nursing. Then she took out Brutus and brought him over, and placed the things near the baby.

"Alison Faireborn! Why the devil did you bring that bear with you!" Flint growled. "I've told you Brutus stays home!"

Jaye jumped a little at the harshness of his voice. She quickly grabbed the infant from his arms and sat down in the recliner without saying a word to him and tried to ignore him. She turned her head to look out the window after starting to nurse the baby, not wanting anyone to see her eye glisten with unshed tears.

Scarlett walked out of the kitchen, and headed for where her best friend feed the baby. "Allie, you forgot the bottle cap in the kitchen," she handed it her, then her eyes changed concernedly. "You all right?"

"She's in just one of her moods, Red. Let her relax," Flint said, ignoring the icy glare that his wife shot him. "Do me a favor. Can you put that dumb bear in the stove while you're at it!"

"What!" Scarlett looked shocked, from Flint, to Jaye, and then back to Flint and then back to Jaye. She watched her best friend's face turn bright red. 'Oh oh,' went through her mind. "I'll get you some more juice." Heading back into the kitchen just when the yells began to vibrate the walls.

Jaye started to curse him in Gaelic. Tears started to run down her face, which made her even angrier. "You are a jerk you know it!!! I love that bear!!! I can't believe you're jealous of a bear!!!"

Flint jumped from the couch. "That bear happens to be a pain in the rear! Every time, it causes trouble! I'm not jealous of that stupid raggy toy!"

Duke sat silently, watching the warrant officer and his wife, afraid to interfere, but if it when more physical, he would step in. A crystal bowl shot through the air, missing him by several inches and the first sergeant wished he had retreated into the kitchen, safe with his wife.

"Allie!" Flint hissed. "Stop throwing things! Can't you control that temper of yours? Guess not! Because you throw things even when they are not yours!"

Jaye stood up from the chair, carrying the baby and walked over to the diaper bag. "Scarlett, I'm leaving!! Sorry my stupid husband ruined your party!!!" Her voice sounded nasally and it was obvious that she was on the verge of really crying. She pulled the keys out of the diaper bag and went to open the door.

"Oh, sure, you blame me!" Flint yelled. "Of course! It's all Dash's fault! I told you not to bring the bear again to base! That stupid thing has been a thorn on my side since Duke got him for you!"

"Well I guess you won't have to worry about him anymore, Dash!" Jaye turned looking at him. Her face showed something he had never seen before, defeat. "Or me." With that she opened the door and grabbed the car seat and walked out.

"SHANA, GO AFTER HER!!!" Duke yelled towards the kitchen.

"No, Conrad, let her go," Flint said, sitting down with a sigh. "I can't take the chasing anymore. I can't take the arguments anymore."

"No Dash. Didn't you see her face!!! Oh I forgot, you don't think of things like that when you get mad over stupid reasons!" Duke grumbled.

In the hallway, Jaye realized that she forgot Brutus, so she sat the car seat down in the hall along the wall and turned and headed back to the Hauser's suite.

Flint watched his wife enter the suite, give him an icy look, and walked over to pick up the bear. "Oh, sure you care about that thing more than you care about us."

"That's not true," Jaye said, her voice soft and pain filled. "I'm just tired of this. I can't take anymore!!!" She turned to leave again.

Duke hit Flint in the back of the head. "Can't you keep your mouth shut!!!" he growled softly. "Allie, why don't you go in the kitchen with Shana."

"No, I'm going home," Jaye said, her voice flat and devoid of emotion.

"Allie! That's all you want to do is stay home. You don't want my help, you don't want Nurse Smith's and you don't want Psyche Out's," Flint said in one breath. "And you keep hiding things from me. I can't take it anymore myself."

"You don't have to anymore," Jaye said and turned once again to leave.

"SHANA, GET OUT HERE!!!" Duke yelled.

Flint walked up to his wife. "Allie, listen to me. You don't let me talk anymore, all you do is yell." He walked out to the hallway, picked up the carrier, and walked back inside the suite, putting the carrier on the couch next to Duke.

"So now this is all my fault once again. Do you realize how many times you've basically told me that in the last two weeks? So many times that I've lost count." She went to grab the car seat again.

Flint's entire face turned red, his jaw set and his body trembled to control his anger. He stayed silent, if she was going to leave, then let her go, but he was not going to be the constant person trying to pick the pieces of their relationship all the time. He had enough of Miss Alison's temper tantrums. He turned around, looking out the window, leaving her the choice, if she left, then their marriage would be over.

From the kitchen, Scarlett walked out, with an apron. "Why is everyone yelling?" she shook her head. "Come on, Allie, let's go inside for a cup of tea." She looked towards the warrant officer.

Jaye sighed. "Alright." She refused to look up at Flint, her head bowed, something that was totally not like her. "You want to hold him?" Once again her voice was devoid of emotion, almost as if she shut all her emotions off.

"How about after I'm done cutting the chicken," Scarlett replied, "I can't get grease on him, now can I?" she laughed, putting an arm around her friend's shoulder and leading her into the kitchen, leaving the two men alone. She turned her head and nodded towards Duke, to talk to a certain angry husband.

Duke finally stood up. "Now what the hell was that all about?"

Flint's jaw was set, ignoring the first sergeant's question. He stared out the window, overlooking the base, watching Beach Head chase several new Greenshirts with what it seemed a wedding veil.

"My God, Dash. She's on the edge of a very fine line, even I can see that. Are you determined to push her over?!" Duke yelled turning Flint to look at him.

Flint narrowed his eyes, and began to head towards the door, his face easily deciphered, boiling mad.

"Oh no I don't think so. Not this time, Dash," Duke said and pushed him back on the couch.

The warrant officer stood immediately back up. "Back off, Hauser, I'm not your wife to order around."

"Unlike you, Dash. I don't order my wife around. Now sit back down!" Duke ordered.

"Duke, stay out of this, oh wait! You haven't, because of that stupid bear that started this whole mess!" Flint barked back, heading once again towards the door.

Duke grabbed Flint and pushed him to the wall. "Do you know why I got her that bear? Do you even care why that bear is so important to her? Have you even asked her?" Duke saw the look on Flint's face and knew immediately that he had never asked Jaye why Brutus meant so much to her. "I didn't think so."

"You know what, who cares now anyway, it's over," Flint retorted, not moving from the first sergeant's tight grasp.

"So, you don't care about her?" Duke asked through clenched teeth.

"Don't say to me I don't care about her! I love her! But I can't take anymore her temper! Hawk was right from the beginning! I had seen nothing and now that I do, I can't handle it!" Flint said aggravated.

"How do you think she feels, Dash?" Duke growled. "She hasn't had the easiest life in the world, she lost her mother at a very young age and she witnessed her murder, her mother by the way, gave her a bear that looked exactly like Brutus and that bear was blown to bits in a bomb in our jeep. That's why I bought her that bear!!!"

Flint stood silent for a moment, absorbing everything the field commander told him. "Well, you know what then, Conrad. Why didn't she tell me about the bear! You people and your secrets! I haven't kept anything from her! But she on the other hand, has!"

"She only told me because I found the bear in her pack when I brought it to her tent and I ASKED her why she had it!!!" Duke growled.

"I did ask! and she threw things at me! She keeps everything bottled inside. She won't accept my help, or Nurse Smith's or even Psyche Out's! Seem familiar, Hauser!" Flint said, pushing the first sergeant away.

"So you are just going to give up on her?" Duke asked looking right at Flint.

"I think we both need a break. I decided to take Danny to the farm for a few months, and see how it goes from there. Her depression gets worse when she is with the baby," Flint said sadly, sitting down on the couch.

They both heard laughter coming from the kitchen, and knew the redhead was helping Jaye with the problems.

"You take that baby from her and you'll be signing her death certificate, Dash," Duke said to him. "Don't you think she's lost enough?"

"I tried to make things easy for her, Conrad. And whatever I do, she doesn't care!" Flint said. "What do you want me to do? I'm giving up!"

"Did you ever think that trying to get all this help for her might be making her feel useless?" Duke stated.

"But she isn't useless, Conrad. But how is she going to go forward if she doesn't realize she needs help? Even Shana finally admitted she needed help to you!" Flint pointed out.

"And look how long it took for her to admit it," Duke pointed out. "The Joe women are very hard headed when it comes to that. She may not realize just how depressed she really is."

"You're right," Flint said, defeated. "I need to try to talk to her again, before we make a decision we both regret. These Joe women have enough pride for a whole army! Glad there are only four of them."

"CONRAD!!!" they heard Jaye scream from the kitchen.

Duke and Flint turned towards the kitchen, watching the tarantula emerge out of the door, and race towards the first sergeant, then crawl around in a circle.

"Looks like Shana's pet got a certain Scottish woman scared," Flint said, chucking.

"SHANA, COME ON, WAKE UP!" Jaye hollered, kneeling down next to the fallen woman, still holding her baby in one arm and shaking the her best friend with her free hand.

Duke paled from hearing Jaye's words, and rushed into the kitchen, stopping dead in his tracks, finding the redhead on the floor, not moving.

"What happened?" Duke asked Jaye as he slid to the floor next to them.

"I don't know. I went to the fridge to put the bottle back and when I turned around, she was on the floor," Jaye said worriedly, she was crying.

Flint walked into the room. "Is she all right?" He walked over towards his wife, and gently touched her shoulder, squeezing it tight.

Jaye tensed for a moment but then relaxed.

"I'm taking her to Doc," Duke said and stood up with her in his arms.

"I'll call him from here, let him know you are on the way," Flint said, then turn to Jaye. "Give me Daniel, you go with Duke, alright?"

Duke held his wife tightly in his arms, looking down at her ghostly white features, her eyes still closed, and barely moving. His heart skipped a beat. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"No, I can take Daniel with me," Jaye said standing up. It was obvious that she heard that part of their conversation. She headed out of the kitchen.

"Fine," Flint said, giving up and rushed over to the phone. "Breaker, patch me to Doc." They heard him growl under his breath. "Breaker, Doc, NOW!" He glanced at the nervous first sergeant, who kept looking down at his wife, who hadn't been revived. "Doc, Scarlett collapsed." He nodded. "We're on our way."

Jaye looked at Flint as he put the phone down. "Are you coming too?" It was simply a question, there was no malice behind it at all.

"Of course I'm coming," Flint assured her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Doc's going to meet us at the Infirmary, he was in Hawk's office."

Jaye nodded as they followed Duke out. She started to sniffle, trying not to cry.

Duke rushed down the hallway, ignoring the looks of the other Joes, staring at the scene. He ran down the stairs and raced towards the Infirmary, his heart pulsing with each step, his features scared, hoping the world in his hands was going to be all right.

Flint and Jaye followed the first sergeant into the Infirmary, heading straight towards Doc, who looked concerned.

"Let me guess, she went to training," Doc said, not amused. "Take her into the room."

Duke rushed her in the room and laid her gently down on the bed.

Jaye stood there watching, worried about her best friend.

"What happened?" Doc asked, starting to take the counterintelligence agent's pulse.

Flint pulled his wife closer to him, showing her that he would stay by her side.

"I don't know. Allie was with her and she went to the fridge and when she turned back around, Shana was on the floor unconscious," Duke said worriedly.

Doc nodded. "Alright, all three of you, go outside." He ushered them out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Jaye leaned against Flint's chest and softly cried. "Please don't take him." she softly begged.

Flint led Jaye towards one of the wheelchairs near by. "Here, sit, please."

Jaye slowly sat down.

Duke began to pace.

Flint glanced at Duke, watching his best friend's face filled with worry, and he knew that if it was the opposite, he would be the one pacing. He knelt down and looked at Jaye's teary face. "You need to listen to me, all right? No yelling. No throwing things," he said softly.

Jaye nodded but didn't look at him, she held her baby tightly, afraid of losing him.

"Allie, I love you more than anything, but I need to tell you this," Flint said, reaching over and taking her hand in his, squeezing it tight.

Jaye held her breath, knowing what was coming. He was going to leave, he was going to leave her, and take part of her world with him. A lump rose in her throat and swallowed it down, remaining quiet.

"You need help, Allie. You have to admit that you do. I can't help you through this until you let me inside, and we can deal with this together. It tearing you apart, and its ripping my heart in two. I hate seeing you be so depressed and seeing you in pain. You need to get help, for yourself, for us, and for Daniel." Flint kissed her hand, closing his eyes, hoping she would admit what she needed most than anything at the moment, his help.

Jaye didn't say anything but he could hear and feel her start to sob as her body shook with each one.

Flint wrapped his arms around her and their child, comforting her. He kissed her forehead, not letting go. "You need to see Psyche Out, please," he begged the woman he loved.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she nodded as she cried against him.

"I love you, you know that." He held her face with both his hands, staring into her green eyes.

Her eyes were red and swollen but there was a look in her eyes he hadn't seen since before the baby was born, it was hope. She nodded and tried to tell him the same but her sobs made it hard to speak.

Flint slowly leaned forwards and pressed his lips against hers, both of them holding now the sleeping baby in their arms. His heart beat went quicker, knowing now that everything will be all right. Ending the long kiss, he kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you are going to get help," he said. He looked over at his torn best friend. "Duke, needs our help now too," he whispered close to her ear.

Jaye nodded. "Go to him. I'll be all right."

"We'll go together, you and I," Flint said, smiling at her face.

Jaye nodded again.

"Come on, I'll wheel you there." He took the handles and wheeled her towards the first sergeant.

Duke continued to pace, back and forth, his hands behind his back, his eyes only looking down to the floor, and his face filled with concern and fear,

"Anything?" Flint asked, his hand stroking Jaye's neck in the back, making her relaxed.

"Nothing yet," Duke said looking up. "Why the wheelchair? Are you all right?" he asked in concern when he saw her red face.

"She's fine," Flint said, smiling. "And I just put her in the wheelchair because somehow the couch is missing." He glanced around, finding no trace of the waiting room couch before he turned back towards his best friend, seriously. "Could her nightmares have returned?"

Duke shrugged. He hoped with all his heart that her nightmares had not returned.

"She was just fine and laughing a few minutes before that, trying to cheer me up. It looked more like she was a little sick to her stomach than anything," Jaye told them.

"Maybe Serpentor's injury is poisoning her a little at a time," Flint blurted out without thinking, then felt a sharp jab in his ribs. Jaye!

"Don't talk like that. Doc said he got everything out," Jaye said.

Duke's face paled.

"Sorry, Conrad. I wasn't thinking straight," Flint apologized. "Maybe it's that shrimp you both had that got you both sick during the cruise?"

"That could be it," Jaye said hopefully.

Duke looked up as the door to Scarlett's room opened. "How is she Doc?" he asked worriedly.

Doc looked straight into the first sergeant's eyes, his face seriously. "It's out of my hands." He put an arm on Duke's shoulder, patting it slowly, for support. "You need to brave, you have a tough road ahead of you."

Duke swallowed hard, trying to find the next question that poked in his mind.

Flint reached downwards and took Jaye's hand in his, squeezing it tightly, his grim face, matching hers.

Jaye looked about to cry again.

"Wh...what is it?" Duke asked feeling like his whole world was collapsing.

Doc shook his head. "I've been ordered not to tell you."

"Please Doc," Duke all but begged.

The Joe medic looked from the first sergeant, to the warrant officer, to the covert operative agent and then back to the first sergeant, with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you."

Duke's face fell, his heart pounding wildly in his chest, beating with each pulse vigorously, he felt Doc's hand again on his shoulder."Scarlett wants to tell you, herself," Doc said, softly. "I have to call Hawk, he needs to know."

Flint felt Jaye tense under his hand.

Duke nodded and went into the room, closed the door and walked over to Scarlett's bedside. "Hey baby..."

Scarlett's eyes slowly opened, seeing him there, besides her and a faint smile spread on her face. "The floor and I are best friends now," she said weakly.

"Doc won't tell me what's wrong," Duke said desperately.

"I asked him not to tell you," Scarlett replied to him, watching his face grow into a deeper concern.

"Why?"

"Because, I wanted to tell you myself." She looked at him, her eyes watching his blue ones.

Duke felt his whole heart grow heavy, maybe the warrant officer was right, it was probably the poison, running through her veins, slowly creating darkness, or was it her nightmares, resurfacing once again from the depths of her mind? He slowly lowered himself, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly in his grasp, his head, laying sideways, and his eyes closed, shutting them tightly, not wanting to let the tear loose. He had to be strong, he had to be brave, for both their sakes. Doc was right, he would have a rough road ahead of him, and he would do everything in his power to make her world bright.

"Conrad?" Scarlett said gently, stroking his blond hair with her fingers.

A tear escaped, hearing her voice in his ear, her sweet voice that filled his life everyday, wanting to hear it forever, her voice, her laughter, her love.

"Conrad," Scarlett repeated, her own voice breaking. "Please, don't cry. We're both fine."

Duke raised his head, looking in her deep blue eyes, seeing a small sparkle in them, through her pale features.

"We?"

"Yes, Conrad," Scarlett replied, reaching down and taking his hand in hers, trailing them downwards to her stomach, and releasing his there, leaving it there, letting it rise up and down from her breathing. "We."

Duke looked down at the hand then back up at her and a happy grin spread across his face. "A baby?"

She nodded, smiling at him. "It was that late night dessert."

Duke let out a scream.

Scarlett jumped from his yell, her eyes widened, glancing him with concern.

The door burst open and Flint, Jaye holding baby Daniel rushed in.

"What... what happened?" Flint asked bewildered.

Scarlett glanced at the first sergeant, shaking her head, not to tell them yet on the news. "Dash, I think Conrad screamed because of the…the news I gave him," she said, softly.

"Oh, Shana!" Jaye said, getting up off the wheelchair and rushed to her friend's side.

Scarlett looked at her best friend. "It's all right, Allie. Did Doc tell you?"

Flint shook his head. "Doc didn't tell us a single thing, but he did call Hawk. He's coming over later to check on you," he answered, now getting more concerned.

"What is it Shana?!" Jaye asked extremely worried.

Scarlett looked at Duke, before answering her best friend. "Can I hold Daniel, please."

"What?...Oh sure," Jaye said and handed the baby to her.

Scarlett cradled the baby in her arms, looking down at his peaceful face, watching his sleeping eyes, her own eyes shinning at the little child, in her arms. She slowly lowered her head, kissing her godchild on the top of his head, tears suddenly unleashed from her eyes, trailing down her cheeks, and she rested her head on the baby's chest, her soft cries filling the room.

Jaye was immediately by her side. "Oh honey...what is it?"

The redhead lifted her head, another tear sliding down. "I need to tell Daniel something."

Flint sent a worried look towards the first sergeant. Hoping that the counterintelligence agent did not suffer any venom from the snake bite. He closed his eyes, and put his hand on his wife's shoulder.

Jaye put her hand on top of Flint's hand and leaned back against him.

The redhead smiled down at the black haired baby, rocking him gently in her arms. "Daniel, I'm going to tell you a secret," she said to the baby, who continued to sleep. "Soon, you are going to have a new friend."

"OH MY GOD!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Jaye asked excitedly.

Duke smiled proudly at his achievement.

Flint dropped his jaw. "You are pulling our legs, right?" he said in shock.

Scarlett smiled. "I'm two months," was the only thing she could say.

"Congratulations!!!" Jaye exclaimed and hugged her best friend.

Flint chuckled, shaking Duke's hand. "Looks like Doc was right about the rough road ahead, old buddy."

Scarlett glared at him. "Excuse me?"

The warrant officer gulped, then quickly took the baby from the redhead's arms, grabbed his wife, and headed out of the door. "You can talk to Red later, Allie." Just when a tissue box flew in the air, and hit him on the head, sending the beret on the floor. "Sigh, here we go again." He closed the door behind them, leaving the couple alone.

Duke sat down on the bed next to Scarlett. "It may be a rough road ahead of me but I'm really looking forward to it."

"So am I," Scarlett replied, leaning against him.

"You've made me the happiest man in the world."

"I'm glad that I did, Sergeant Hauser."

He kissed her forehead. "Now get some sleep."

"Is that an order?" Scarlett said, looking up at his face, her eyes shinning at his. She gently touched his cheek.

"It's a request." He made her scoot over and curled up against her in bed. "I'll sleep with you."

"You better," she joked, punching him lightly in the arm, teasing.

Duke leaned down, his lips pressing against hers, tenderly, softly, filling their world with love, and his hand rested on her stomach, feeling their world expand, every second.

------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading Joe Wedding 2! Both Alison and I had fun writing this. I hope you enjoyed reading the story.

Stay tuned for **Bloodlines, **20 years later!!!


End file.
